The Red Dragon Samurai
by Cowboy Alchemist
Summary: Samurai Jack has finally returned to the past and defeated Aku. Thousands of years later, a high school student named Kenny Kurosawa dies one night. But on that night, a mysterious sword appears before him. Reborn as a Devil by Rias Gremory; Kenny will face the dangers and perils of his new life. Will he be able to protect his love one's and stop the evils waiting for him? R&R
1. Episode I

**Hello readers and welcome to my first ever fanfiction, a** _ **High School DxD**_ **and** _ **Samurai Jack**_ **OC crossover fanfiction story;** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai.**_

 **I know nothing except the OC.** _ **Samurai Jack**_ **is created and owned by Genndy Tartakovsky and** _ **High School DxD**_ **is created and owned by** **Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Please enjoy and if you don't, go easy on me. I'm new here people.**

* * *

 **Episode I**

" **The Boy and the Sword"**

It was almost eight-thirty in the morning in a town call Kuoh. The birds were out chirping as they flew across the skies over a neighborhood, not many cars were driving up and down the streets, so it was mainly quiet.

Walking down the street was Kenny Kurosawa. He's a tall 18 years Japanese-American male with long, flowing, black hair that pasted his shoulders with his side bangs resting on his shoulders and one strand resting between his two black eyes. He was wearing a school uniform; which consisted of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights, with a black ribbon on the collar, matching pants, and brown dress shoes. However, to add his own originality to the uniform he wore a red T-shirt underneath his white dress shirt and replaced his dress shoes for black sneakers.

Kenny was heading to his new school; Kuoh Academy. From what he heard, the school was one of the best in the country. Many of the biggest names in the business and economy graduated from this academy. However, it was only unit a few years ago that the school was once a girl's only school. Now it's a co-ed, which helped it gain more rating and more graduates.

It was only a few days ago that Kenny transferred to the school and now it was his first day of school. The school was about a half mile away, so it was a bit of a walk, but he didn't mind at all. Kenny always enjoyed walking long distances. It was one of the ways he could clean his mind, as well a way to make time go faster. Like now.

He stopped and stared ahead to see the school only 35 yards away.

It was a large building, almost four stories tall, with a brick wall at the front with a metal gate, an open away in front with a fountain between the building and the gate, and trees seemed to sound most of the school. He could see other students walking into the school.

Looking closer, he could see that the girls' uniforms consisted of a white long-sleeved, butt-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

Kenny glazed at the school for a second, before taking a deep breath. _'This is it,'_ he thought. _'Time to start a good school year.'_ He took a step forward…

And step on a randomly placed skateboard.

The next thing he knew, Kenny was rocketing down the sloped street with only one foot on the broad. His arms outwards to keep him balanced, and his other leg brought up. He looked down and tried to figure out how to stop. Figuring he could just jump off the skateboard, Kenny bent his knee slight to launch himself.

But before he could, the board slammed into a curb and launched him forward.

Slamming into someone.

Time seemed to slow down as the both of them were sent off their feet and suspended in the air. Kenny himself looked up to see the ground was rising below them, knowing that the person was going to hit the ground first. Thinking quickly, he brought the person into a hug and twisted them around, so that he was under the person.

 _THUD!_

Kenny landed hard on the concert walkway, bouncing once off it, and came down again before they came to a halt. Kenny groaned as the pain spread from his back to his head, before taking his arms away from the person. He got up on his left elbow and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, his eyes tightly closed. The person who was on top of him soon got off and stood up. "I'm so sorry about," Kenny said with a groan of pain and discomfort.

"It's okay," the person said with their own moan. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He said still rubbing his head before opened his eyes and looked up at the person he accidentally crashed into. "I'm…okay…" His sentence slowed down to a stop, his heart skipped a beat, his eyes widened, and he blushed heavily when he saw that the person was the most beautiful girl he ever saw.

She was a beautiful young woman who appeared to be in her late teens, around my age, with white skin and blue eyes, with a lustful buxom figure. Wide hips with a small waist, and a large bust. But the most distinctive feature came from her hair. Long beautiful crimson hair flowed down her back, past her hips, and down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top of her head. Her hair also had loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her beautiful face.

The girl looked down at Kenny, and the two were locked in time. Staring at each other. Neither of them looked away, as they stopped moving, too. He looked at her in amazement with a blush as she looked at him the say way. They were in their own little world.

"HEY YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR PRINNCESS?"

Kenny and the crimson-haired beauty snapped back to reality and looked around to see a crowd of almost every boy and girl surrounding him, glaring angrily at the new guy.

"Yeah, do you think you're doing with our idol, you fiend," yelled a girl.

"Yeah, we're here first, pal! If you think you can just drop in and take her for yourself, you have to go through us!"

"YEAH!"

"I bet he's some kind pervert, like those other two."

"How dare you try that, you pervert! Even I you are really handsome!"

"Wait, WHAT!"

"Ah great, now we have to deal with another prince? Go die!"

' _Ok, whatever this is, it's getting out of hand.'_ Kenny stood up as the crowd started to move in on him. Before he could say it was an accident a whistle blew loudly in the air behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw what looked like a gym coach with a clipboard under his left armpit with a silver whistle in his mouth, making his way through the crowd.

"Alright, that's enough!" He yelled at the crowd. "I don't know what's going on but you all better get to class. Now!" Everyone, including Kenny and the red head quickly walked into the school.

* * *

"Good morning, class. Today we're having a new student joining us today." Kenny could hear the teacher from the other side of the door, as he stands to the side of it. After the incident, he went to the principal's office and got his schedule. He was able to find the classroom easily, and now Kenny was waiting for the teacher to let him in as she prepped the other students.

The door opened to reveal his homeroom teacher; a woman in her late thirties with short black hair and blue eyes, wearing a red vest over a light, yellow brown outfit with brown pants and red slippers. "Okay, dear, you can come in now." She said with a friendly smile. "We're all waiting for you."

Kenny walked into the class, avoided make eye contact with the other, before staying in front of the class. Turning towards the others, he bowed his head and introduce himself. "Hello, my name is Kenneth Kurosawa, but I like to be called Kenny, please. I hope we all get along."

"Ok then, well, I'm Ms. Keane." The teacher bowing her. "Now let's find you a seat." She looked around from any available decks.

"I have one next to me," said a female voice, catching the attention of the two. When he saw her, Kenny blushed at the sight of her.

Standing up from her desk was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure that could rival the girl from outside, around the same age as Kenny, with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange keeping it in place.

"You can sit next to me if, you like," she said kindly before giving him a cute, but friendly smile with her eyes closed, making Kenny blush even more.

"No, don't put yourself in danger!" One of the girls cried out to her.

"Yeah, make him sit on the floor!" One of the boys said.

Ms. Keane clapped her hands together. "Why thank you Akeno. You're so sweet."

"What! Oh come on, sensei!"

"Why are you letting that sonofabitch sit next to Akeno? After what he did to Gremory?"

"SILENCE, YOU HORNY ANIMALS!" Ms. Keane sudden roared, scaring not only the kids, but Kenny too. "Go on dear," she said in her sweet tone. Not wanting to argue, he quickly went to the deck and sat his ass down and faced the front, sweating in fear. After a second of silence, she went on teaching.

Kenny listened with his left cheek on his fist while writing notes. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he could see the beauty, known as Akeno, casting him a few glances. Near the end of class, Kenny looked at her, seemingly surprising her. The two stared at one another before Akeno gave him a sweet, friendly smile and waved, which he returned.

* * *

The day went on and nothing else seemed to happen for Kenny.

It was now the lunch period and he'd finished off his bento lunch. With nothing to do, he decided to walk around the school. The place was huge, with trees surrounding it and fields for different sports and a large dirt field in the back. Out on the field where other students in their gym clothes either running laps or just talking, as well as clubs were doing their doing their activities.

Kenny was in the background watching the others on a mound, with the main building and a gym to his left. He wasn't really the one to deliberately go up to people and make friends. He wasn't even that social to begin with. He was about to go back inside when Kenny noticed something to the left. To his surprise it was a really old schoolhouse, with trees surrounded it from the back and side with the front exposed.

Curiosity got the best of the black-haired teen as he went towards it. Getting closer, he found the old building to be two stories tall, with a wide length. Made out of wood that seen better day, and veins covering it. _'How come a building like this was still around?'_

"Hi there!"

The voice came from above, so when Kenny looked up and was surprised to see the red head from this morning looking down from the second story window. She had her head resting on her hands with a beautiful smile on her face, as her hair swayed in the breeze of the wind.

She giggles. "You know you're going to catch a fly like that?" Kenny wondered what she meant, until he realized that he had his jaws hanging and quickly closed them, his facing turning red with embarrassment. "So, what brings you here?"

"I was just looking around the place when I saw this build," Kenny said up to her. "What are you doing in there?"

"This is where the Occult Reach Club is," she responded.

"Ah." He nodded, understanding. _'Strange. But, it's good to have a hobby.'_

They then had a silent awkward moment. Awkward for Kenny and not for the girl as she looked on at the boy in playful amusement. He really wanted to talk with her but couldn't think of anything, until he remembered what happened. "Hey, listen; I really sorry about this morning." Kenny scratched the back of his head. "With the whole crashing into you thing. That was not how I wanted to introduce myself."

"Oh? Then how would have done it," she asked in a teasing manner.

He was about to say something, but stopped. How would he do it? "W-w-well…I would—I would have um…damn it." He really didn't know how to respond, and that seemed to make her giggle again.

"It's okay," she assured him. "You did sacrifice your wellbeing for mine, so guess I should be thanking you, huh?"

That made Kenny smile brighter. _'Who is this girl, and why is it that I want to make her smile so much?'_

Then the school bells rang for the next period. "You better head on to class before you're late," she said, standing straight as she prepared to close the window doors.

"Okay, see you around." Kenny turned around to leave, but stop and looked back at her as she was about half way close. "By the way!" He exclaimed, causing her to reopen them and look at him curiously. "My name is Kenny Kurosawa, but you can call you Kenny, and I promise to make it up to you!"

She looked down at him with widened eyes, stunned by his proclaim to her. Never has anyone in the entire school has ever wanted to do something like this for her. Most boys his age at school would have just walked away with a sense of pride after touching her, let alone hold her, but not this Kenny Kurosawa. She ended up friendly smiling at him. "Rias Gremory! Just call me Rias. And I'll repay you for keeping me safe."

With a nod, Kenny ran back to the main building with a smile, unbeknownst to him that Rias was watching him go. Her smile weakened to a smaller one, as she closed the window. But then she decided to leave them open and went to sit down on a sofa, where she crossed her legs, placed her right elbow on her knee and left hand on her lap, and rested her chin on her fist and looked down at a table with a chest broad on it.

Her face had puzzled written all over it.

"So the new kid as a thing for you, huh." Rias turned her head to her right to see Akeno standing there. "And it looks like you're intrigued by him too."

"Then you felt it too, Akeno?" Rias asked.

"How could I not?" She placed a hand on her chest. "To be honest, I could feel it radiating off him."

Looking away from her oldest friend, Rias displayed a serious look with her eyes narrowed. "It could be that he has some kind of powerful Sacred Gear within him." She walked over to her large desk and sat down.

Akeno shook her head. "I do not believe it's just a Sacred Gear."

Rias looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

Akeno's eyes narrowed slightly as she gained her own serious expression. "It _did_ feel like a Sacred Gear, but there was something else along with it. Something _holy_ , but at the same time not holy—without being unholy. It'd too powerful to be a Holy Sword or even an Excalibur. The only way I could say it is that there some _righteous_ in Kenny Kurosawa, but I don't think that even he knows about it."

Rias just sat there, trying to process all that she knew and what was told to her. Doing their 'incident', she felt the same thing from Kenny and it was so powerful that, to be frank, it frightened her. After some research about his background, she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. He was just your average high school boy.

But there was something special about Kenny; something Rias believes can get her _hope_.

"What do we do?"

Rias smiled at Akeno. "Let's keep an eye on him."

* * *

"Will you please be my boyfriend?"

It was the end of the day and on his way back home, Kenny was approached by girl wear the Kuoh Academy uniform. She was a very attractive young woman with violet eyes and long black hair that went down to her hips.

All Kenny could do was look down at her in confusion. "Wait, what did you say?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm just so nervous, but are you Kenny Kurosawa," she said with a shudder and a bright blush on her cheeks as she avoided eye contact.

"Yes, that's me," he said with a nod.

"M-my name is Yuuma Amano, a-and I was w-wondering—" she bowed "—would you please be my boyfriend?"

Kenny stared at her with wide eyes and a hanging jaw, like he was struck by thunder. This was his first day at school and he's been asked to be a boyfriend by a girl. A very cute one at that. "Why?" He abruptly said without thinking and regretted it.

She looked up at him, confused and saddened. "What do you mean?"

"Wait, wait, let me explain," he exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him, frantically trying to keep her from being sad. "Well, I'm just asking why you would want to go out with a guy you don't even know. I mean, wouldn't you want to go out with a guy that you know? Some guy you trust?"

"Well, you see," she said with some confidence in her voice, "I saw you walking to school and you seemed lonely. Then you had that accident and then you seemed to be in a bad mood and I just wanted to help. You see, I just got out a bad relationship a month ago and I was alone with no support. After many days I felt that I'm ready to date again, but it's hard to find a boy in the school who wouldn't go out with you for your body. You seem very different and so, I kind of hope that you'll be what I needed. I just don't want to see a person so lonely."

Kenny was between a rock and a hard place. Yuuma's story was convincing, but with its many loopholes and the fact that he's never seen her in school made him want to say no. Then again, Kuoh Academy's girl population was a lot bigger than the boy's and there is a possibility that she could have walked by him without him noticing.

She seemed like a very sweet girl and to say 'no' would be to break her heart, and Kenny couldn't do that. Not when she needs help mending.

"Okay."

Yuuma looked up at him with joyfulness in her eyes and a bright smile. "Really?" she exclaimed bouncing up. Kenny simply smiled at her and hold out his arms invitingly, which she squealed jumped into his arms and hugged him with what seemed like everything she had. Pressing her slender body into him as Kenny hugged her back. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Yuuma lets go of him. "You don't know how happy I am."

"I'm glad you're happy," Kenny said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yuuma."

"Okay." She pulls away from him. "Goodnight, Kenny."

* * *

The next day was one of the best of Kenny's life. Yuuma was the sweetest thing to him, and he was a gentleman to her. They walked together, holding hands and talking about themselves. During lunch, the two give each other a taste of each other food and jut talked about the school day so far.

Then Yuuma asked Kenny on a date.

After school let out, Kenny headed home and put on his best casual cloths—blue jeans, sneakers, a red T-shirt under a black sweater that was left unzipped—before heading out for the shopping district, where they were going to have their date.

Arriving in the middle of the district, he saw that he was five minutes early and Yuuma wasn't there yet, so he waited.

As Kenny waited, someone passed by him and handed drop a suspicious flyer. He picked it up to give back to the person, but saw they were gone. Looking at the flyer, he was weirded out as he saw it had a weird magic-circle and the words—"Your dream will be granted!"

He just threw it away.

"Kenny!" Said boy looked to his left and smiled when he saw Yuuma arriving, wearing a short black dress with a light purple jacket on top and pink purse. "Hey."

"Glad you made it," he said.

"I'm so sorry I took so long."

"No, it's good." Kenny then offered Yuuma his arm. "Shall we?" She giggle and looped her arm around his, and then they were off.

Ever second seemed like magic to the black-haired couple.

Whenever they were walking, she just hugged his arm and put her head on his shoulder and Kenny would just rest his head on hers.

First, the couple was shopping for clothes and picked out some nice clothes for each other. Yuuma then found a pink scrunchy she liked and put it on her wrist, showing it to Kenny. Commenting on how lovely it looked on her, he bought it for her, saying it would be a gift.

Next, they headed to a really nice restaurant and dined like a married couple, laughing and talking about things that they did in the past. Yuuma talked about her mother and father and her younger sister, and Kenny would talk about his Grandpa and how he traded him on how to wield a sword and close combat.

Then, feeling his 'sweet tooth' acting up, they went to a Basin Robbins and bought themselves some ice cream. They just sat there, enjoying each other's company.

While walking, Yuuma suddenly dragged Kenny by the arm into a photo booth. The first picture was of both or them smiling. The second was a funny face picture. The third was of them with around each other laughing. The final one was of Yuuma kissing him on his cheek, making Kenny blush.

For the first time in a long time, Kenny Kurosawa felt genuinely happy and Yuuma Amano was the source of that happiness.

At about two hours later, the sun set and the moon raised. The teen couple was walking in a park just outside of the shopping district, with no one else in sight, holding hands. They walked toward a large water fountain before stopping in front of it.

Yuuma suddenly let go of his hand, and walked in front of Kenny. "It sure was a fun day," Yuuma said with a never-ending smile with the fountain behind her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Yuuma," Kenny said.

"…Hey, Kenny?"

"Yes?" He then froze when she pressed her body against him.

"There's…something I want to do to celebrate our first date." She had her head straight at the base of his neck, not looking up at me. "Can you listen to my wish?"

"W-what is it?" She pulled away from him a looked at him straight in the eyes with a smile and spoke as clear as day;

"Will you die for me?

….What?

No one spoke. No one move as his look turned to confusion. "I'm sorry but, c-could you repeat that again," Kenny asked with a little bit of nervousness, believing he was hearing thing. There must have been so mistake or miscommunication.

"Will you die for me?" She said clearly again, but this time laughing and it wasn't her usual nice one. She backs away from the stunned and haunted boy, as he stands there trying to understand what was going on. As Kenny looked at her, her expression became cold and wicked. Her voice was a more mature one as her laughing comes a halt.

 _RIP!_

Her clothing torn apart.

 _FLAP!_

Black wings appear from her back.

 _WHISH!_

Black leather latches around her.

Feathers fall all around him, as Kenny was in shock by what just happened, as the person that used to be Yuuma Amano was now a different person.

She was now taller and her body matures and her once loving eyes took on an eviler look, with two large, black crow-like wings sprouting from her back. Her clothes were gone and replaced by her new outfit. Black leather straps hugged around and under her now larger breast, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, with a right shoulder guard with three large spikes sprouting from it, and black thigh high heel boots.

Looking at a horrified Kenny with her now darkened eyes, she smirked. "I will admit, I did have a great time," Yuuma said. "This may have been your first date, but you truly knew how to show a girl a fun time. You were so sweet and loving that I almost regret doing this." She then lifts up her left arm to look at a pink scrunchie that he bought for her. "But I guess that's what this is for, after I kill. A little something to remember you by." A sudden heavy vibrating sound came to life and a bright light came from her hand, before a mysterious glowing red spear suddenly formed in it.

And then she threw it at Kenny.

Time seemed to slow down as it came towards Kenny at blinding speeds.

He knew it was coming, but he couldn't move himself, as he was too stunned and frightened by what was happening. His girlfriend, the sweet and innocent girl, turned into some kind of demon and was trying to kill him. As it can closer to him, Kenny was trying to overcome the fear in him. _'Move. Move you son of a bitch. MOVE GOD DAMN IT!'_

And he did.

With a quick left-step back, Kenny twisted his body to the left; letting the spear pass across his chest, as extreme heat radiates off it, and disappearing into the night.

Kenny looked back at Yuuma who was just as surprised by the sudden dodge. She frowned in displeasure before conjuring another one. Seeing the light, Kenny ran as fast as he could in the oppose direction.

Hearing the sound of the spear coming at him, he quickly jumped to the right.

If he was her target, then she was going to be aiming at him the most.

Running out of the entrance of the park, Kenny stopped with a skid and turned left. The sounds of his heart hammering in his chest and his shoes hitting the ground were soon mixed in with the flapping of wings. Looking over his shoulder, he found Yuuma following from high above, looking down at him with a predatory gaze of enjoyment as he ran from her.

Turning right, Kenny found himself back in the shopping district again. Almost all of the shops were closed and with a few people and cars out. After running for a few seconds he stopped, panting lightly, and looked back to see if Yuuma was there.

But he couldn't find her anywhere.

 **[GET DOWN!]**

He suddenly crouched down, just before a spear could impale him through the head. The spear flew diagonally just a little less than an inch over his head, before striking into the sidewalk a meter from him, scaring the few people around him.

Looking up towards the direction it came from, Kenny found Yuuma sitting on the edge of a shop's roof with her legs crossed. She smirked evilly at him and conjured another spear.

"Everyone, get away!" He yelled before all the people started running. Yuuma throw the spear, so he quickly got up and ran before the spear hit his left heel. Adrenaline surged within his heart pounding as Kenny runs past civilians, who ran away from the sight of the winged demon.

Kenny mind raced as he tried to figure out what to do. He had to get Yuuma away from the city and far from innocent people. Then a lightbulb came on. _'That's it!'_

 _CLASH!_

Spear impales the road in front of him, causing him to come to a skidding stop before he impaled himself into the forty-five degree spear. He went left, but another spear hit in front of him, before trying right, only to meet the same thing; spear in the ground. Looking back, he saw Yuuma land with another spear in hand. "This has been fun and all, but I do need to kill you now," she said with a smirk.

"Yuuma—or whoever you are, why are you doing this," Kenny demanded while trying to find a way to get away from her.

"Sorry, Kenny, but you're a danger to us and our plans, so we had to get rid of you." She raises her spear. "If you have anyone to blame, then blame God for put the Sacred Gear inside you."

"FREEZE!"

Looking past her shoulder, Kenny was overcome with relief when he saw two police cars with one police motorcycle stopping behind her. Head lights shined behind Yuuma as cops came out their cars and off their bikes and pointed their guns at her.

The motorcycle cop steps forward. "Step away from the boy, whatever you are!" He demanded.

Kenny looked back at Yuuma and was troubled when he saw her eyes shadowed behind her hair.

"HEY! Did you not hear me―"

Yuuma impaled him.

Kenny watched with wide eyes filled with horror, with his jaw hanging in disbelief, as Yuuma turns her body around, stretched her arm out and let the spear of light fly in the air to impale the officer in the chest, through the heart as the end of the spear sticking out of his back. The officer lowers his gun and blankly looks at the spear disappears and blood erupted from him as he fell to his knees.

What was said next will haunt Kenny's dreams;

"Damn it…I…I didn't e-even… say goodnight… t-to my…b-baby girl…"

The officer falls face first on the ground.

The others looked on in terror as their comrade lied dead before turning towards Yuuma as she walks towards them with another spear formed. "Don't fuck with me, you worthless humans!" She roared in anger at them and brought it back.

Kenny sudden tackled her from behind with a look of anger brazing in his black eyes. The force behind him was enough to take her off her feet and drop the spear, as he slammed her to the ground. He then grabbed both of her black wings together and pinning her down by placing one foot on her head and his knee on her back, making Yuuma cry out in pain while struggling to get him off her, all while Kenny was pulling hard on her wings. "Go! Get out of here," he yelled at the stunned cops, who looked at the black-hair teen as if he was crazy. "I'm the one she's after! I refuse to let anyone else die because of me."

Kenny then noticed the police motorcycle. With an idea to lead Yuuma away, he let go of her wings and launched himself, from the foot on her head, off her and went to it. The other police officers didn't stop him as he started the bike up, as the key were still in the ignition, and looked back at his now ex-girlfriend as she picked herself up and glared heatedly in return.

"You want me, you'll have to catch me!" Revving the bike, Kenny sped down the road with the sirens blaring. Yuuma forgot about the cops, who looked on in astonishment, and shot into the air after him.

Kenny has never ridden a motorcycle before, but got the hang of it as he rode into the downtown area of the city, speeding at speeds faster than any he's ever experienced, as the neon lights of Kuoh blurred past him. There were only a few cars out, so as he rode, he easily able to maneuver around them. Looking back, he saw Yuuma, with the help of the city's lights, come at him.

Facing forward, he made a right turn to the north. Yuuma easily followed, as they neared the city limits. With no cars in his way, Kenny brought the bike to max speed, but then felt the bike jolted back and saw that the back wheel was destroyed and the back was on fire, guessing she most have hit it with one of her spears.

Looking forward, Kenny could see a gas station up ahead and, with beginners luck, a tanker truck with no near it, just outside the city limits. Riding the doomed bike forward as it shrieked across the asphalt, creating sparks, Kenny held on to it as he aimed towards the front of the tanker. About a few feet away from the tanker truck, he jumped, tucked, and role as the now flaming bike hit the front of the six wheeler, damaging the front.

Groaning in pain as he stood back up, Kenny quickly limped to where the hose of the fuel dispenser was connected to the truck. Looking at the gas store, he oddly saw no one in sight, but it was a good thing.

No one else would get hurt.

* * *

Yuuma landed two meters from where the police motorcycle crashed, as rain started to pour down. Her face carried an angered expression as she was breathing heavily from the cash, and her wings ached from when Kenny pulled on them. _'How could I get hurt like that? By a mere human?_ ' She thought in frustration as she looked around the station for any sign of her target.

The sound of rushing water soon caught her attention. It was coming from the side of the tanker. Looking around the corn, she saw gasoline flowing out of the tanker and the fuel dispense. Her eyes flowed the liquid as it rushed out on the ground…and spread towards the flaming cycle.

Yuuma eyed filled with terror.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

* * *

A drenched, cold, tired, hurting, and heartbroken Kenny stood in front of his new home, looking sadly at it. His family was in bed, sleeping soundly, as the lights were all turned off.

Turning away, he walked on down the street as the rain began to downpour.

He was drenched because of the rain. He was cold because the icy winds had picked up and even his clothes weren't enough to keep him warm. He was tried because all the energy and adrenaline in him was gone. Hurting because everything he's been through now seemed like a blur of memories and from when he jumped off the bike. Now all injuries he's gotten began to unleash their painful reminder that they were there.

And Kenny was heartbroken because this his first date and it was really great. Yuuma was great. Until she showed her true colors and tried to kill him over some Sacred…whatever she called it. Until she killed that one police officer.

Now he couldn't even enter his home. Doubting that Yuuma could have been by an explosion. Kenny may not even get to see his family, not if she's still after him.

Kenny sighed as all he could do is keep moving. Keeping going and don't stop.

But then he stepped on the same skateboard.

' _I'm going to long talk with the idiot who keeps his skateboard.'_

But when Kenny was launched from the broad this time, he clashed into the closed metal gates so hard that they opened and he hit the ground painfully. Already in pain, Kenny got to his knees and looked back at the entrance, wondering how he could have broken through the gates of one of the best schools in Japan by only slamming into it. But this point in his life, he didn't care as he made his way to the front doors of the school.

Almost every part of his body hurt from the impact, as Kenny limped to the door and grabbed the handles. To his surprise they opened as he pushed the handles, which made him wonder if other people were in the school. Walking into the school, he found most of the inside was dark, with only the light of the outside—shining through the glass door—creating a path to a stairway.

Kenny walked over to the stairs and sat down, his aching body, hugged his legs to his and sobbed lightly.

' _Why this was happening,'_ he asked himself. _'Why would this girl pretend to like me and just try and kill me after spending a great time together? What was a Sacred Gear? Why did she have to kill that police officer, who as a daughter to go home to?'_

"Why couldn't I do anything?" Kenny said out loud, hoping that someone or something could answer him.

But no answers came.

Kenny was all alone.

Then a _mumming_ and _floating_ sound were heard in front of him.

Opening his red, teary eyes and looking up, Kenny was met with the sight of a glowing blue light the size of a baseball floating only a foot away. Staring at it was wide-eyed amazement, he reached out for it. Although he couldn't touch it physically, he still felt it in his hands as he cupped the light with both hands and brought it closer, feeling a soft and warm, but powerful aura coming off it. Just to see what would happen, Kenny pouched it with his right index finger.

Just as he did, a black sphere formed in the blue light.

The light suddenly began a mass of lightning. Electric texture exploded everywhere, but didn't do any harm to Kenny or damage anything around him. The black sphere seemed untouched amidst to chaotic lightning it was in. The light and sphere turned blinding white so intense that Kenny had to let go to protect his eyes and face.

Looking between his arms, he could only see the sphere as everything else was white. Then, to his astonishment, the sphere stretched out to the sides and slightly curved, before disappearing into the light, forcing Kenny to again to cover his eyes.

 _KLINK!_

The sound of metal hitting the ground a foot and a half away from him, making him reopen his eyes again and uncover his face. There was no white light, only the darkness of the hall with the only the storming night outside providing light. Looking at the floor, Kenny was awed and confused by what was there.

It was an ordinary Japanese katana sword sheathed inside of a black scabbard.

Picking up the sword by the scabbard with both hands, Kenny found it to have some weight to it, but not too much.

' _Was this the Sacred Gear Yuuma was talking about?'_

 _BANG!_

"YOU!"

Kenny snapped his head up to find said ex standing at the doorway, after kicking the doors open and making them come off their hinges. She bared her dagger-like teeth as she glared with fury at him, breathing heavily. Scorch and burn marks were on some parts of her body and pieces of clothing were missing, along with whatever covered her breast, with some of her hair with burnt too. "You bastard!" She took a step forward. "You ruined my beautiful looks! NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

She formed a spear and threw it. Kenny quickly jumped out of the way as it destroyed the spot where he was sitting, and didn't waste any more time and ran for it, sword in left hand. Running down the corridor, he made his way to the back exit of the building. Dodge only two spears that zipped pasted his left shoulder and right hip, he made it to the back doors and threw them open.

Running out into the storming night, Kenny stopped in the middle of the field and looked around. There was nowhere else to run. Looking back, he saw Yuuma fly out of the doorway, fly high into the air before dive bombing on him, spear aimed right at his heart.

Thinking fast, he grabbed the handle of the sword.

 _SHIIING!_

The sound of its metal blade scraping against the inside of the scabbard as he pulled it out, as lightning flashed in the background.

 _CLINK!_

The next thing the both of them knew was the spear flying in the air, as Kenny had his right arm outwards with the sword point in the same direction, perfectly horizontal.

Yuuma, with a shocked look, quick flapped her black wings to send her back a few feet. "How could that sword block my Light Spear," she demanded with anger. "It should have been snapped in two!"

Kenny could only bring the sword close to him and look at it. The blade shined, even in the night, as rains dropped as his refection showed. A familiar buzzing sound reached his ears as another Light Spear was formed and thrown. He was able to deflect the spear with a left slash. Again the spear was sent flying into the air, as Yuuma seemed even more infuriated.

He looked back at the sword and this time the blade was glowing bright silver.

 _[Do not worry.]_

' _Whose voice is that?'_ Kenny tried talking to it in his head. _'Who are you?'_

 _[I'm afraid I don't have the time to explain things to you, but you must clear your mind and let the sword in to protect you. Have faith, not just in the sword, but faith in yourself to guide the blade and destroy your enemies.]_

Kenny closed his eyes, taking in all that was being said to him.

 _[Trust not what you see, but you feel…]_

Kenny reopened his black eyes, filling them with an intimidating amount of determination.

Getting into a fighting stance; sword out in front with both hands on it—right hand above the left—with legs spread, and back straight, Kenny glared at Yuuma. He was trapped, with only a katana sword and the training his grandfather gave him to defend himself from a malevolent woman with black wings, with barely anything to cover herself, who can conjure spears of light that's trying to kill him.

There was no way out. This was the end of the line. But there was no way he was going down without a fight.

Yuuma, who seemed to be in her thoughts, saw him in his fight position and was, to say the least, amused. She laughs out so hard that she was holding her stomach. "You really think that can fight me? Me! When you are just a human with nothing but a sword," she sneered.

"Well considering I foiled all your attempts to kill me and blew up a gas station in your face," he taunted with a cocky smirk, trying to get her anger, "then absolutely."

The sneer on her face fell and turned into a snarl. "Are you trying to fuck with me?" She gritted her teeth as she gazed at me with hatred.

"Sorry, but I not the kind of guy that does that to a girl on the first date." Throwing in that last one just for good measure, Kenny dropped the tuff-guy action and got serious with a glare. "Leave here now and live, Yuuma. But stay, and face your destiny."

She makes a light spear. "MY DESTINY IS YOUR DEATH!"

His glare narrowed. "Very well!"

Yuuma flew at him as Kenny rush towards her.

 _CLASH!_

Their weapons clashed, with the middle of her spear against his blade. Yuuma, to Kenny's surprise, was able to push him back, making his heels dragging through the muddy dirt by the force she was putting on him. Gritting his teeth, Kenny quickly sidestepped to the right, causing her fall forward, face first, onto the ground. He raised the sword and brought it in a downwards slash, but Yuuma roll out of the way before it could make contact.

She got back on her feet and thrust her spear at Kenny's face. He dodged it by moving his head to the side, but was painful cut on the cheek. Putting a hand on it, he dodged left as Yuuma thrusted her spear at him again. Then to the right.

On the fourth, he used the sword to parry it, while trying to back away. However, every step Kenny took back, the malevolent being seemed to follow that step with one of her own and a thrust of a spear. Their weapons _clinking_ and _clashing_ against each other.

Yuuma then lunged at Kenny and thrusts her spear outwards. He dodged right, but the spear cut his left side, causing him to scream in pain and placed his right hand on the wound. Yuuma looked that him with a dark satisfied look by and did it again. But this time, Kenny dodge to the left sooner and as her form pasted him and her feet meet the ground, he came up behind her and slashed under her wings.

 _SLICE!_

"ARGH!" Yuuma screamed out in pain, backing away and place placing a hand on her gash wound. She turned towards Kenny with a raging glaring. "How was that sword able to hurt me?! I'm a Fallen Angel, an ordinary sword shouldn't be able to cut me!"

' _So she's a Fallen Angel?'_ Kenny raised an eyebrow, trying to remember what the bible said about them.

Her eyes suddenly widen in horror. "No. D-don't tell me. T-t-that's a Holy Sword? No. An Excalibur? Impossible, you not an Exorcist and it has no other powers—"

"Enough!" Kenny snapped at her. "I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about, and that this point I don't care! All I know is that you can be hurt and that's all that matters!" Charging at her again, he slashed diagonally at her. Blocking the attack, she flew into the storming air and hovered above.

"At lease we see eye to eye on one thing. Excalibur or not, you're going to die tonight!" Yuuma zooms down with her spear raised over her head. Realizing what she was doing, Kenny jumped and rolled forward as she bashed the spear into the ground like a baseball bat where he was, cause a cloud of dust and dirt to form.

Run back a few feet, he stopped and waited for her to come out.

He wasn't disappointed as she darted out of the cloud and their weapons clashed again. As they locked weapons and glared at each other, Kenny noticed her how close she was and kick her in the stomach hard enough to get her away from me. Not giving her a chance to recover as she holds her stomach in pain, Kenny attempted to slash at her left wing. She blocks away again, but Kenny didn't let up and continued slashing at Yuuma more aggressively as he went on the offensive, as well as forcing her back.

 _CLASH!...CLASH!...CLASH!...CLASH!...CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!_

Yuuma slips on a puddle and on her ass. She looked up at Kenny with shock and panic while raising up her spear with her right hand as Kenny continues to bash against it with the sword.

 _CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!_

 _ **CLASH!**_

The force of the final hit breaks the spear, causing Yuuma to cry out as it shatters like glass. Kenny stopped and looked down at the Fallen Angel, with the sword hang down from his hands. His ex just looked up at with a frown of shock and exhaustion and fear, breathing more heavily than he was.

It was over, Kenny had final Yuuma.

But he had to finish this. He began to raise the sword, making Yuuma even more frightened. _'I had to kill her. If I let her go, she's going to hurt more people. I don't know what she's planning, but it could endanger innocent lives.'_ The sword was now over his head, perfect vertical and really to do the final blow. He doesn't know what will happen after all this, but if he can save people from what she was planning, then he'll gladly face any and all punishment.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"KENNY, PLEASE!"

Kenny stopped the blade just an inch away from her head. He looks sudden, with wide eyes and hanging mouth, because down on her knee in front of him wasn't the Fallen Angel that tried to kill him and made tonight hell. He sudden because he was looking at Yuuma Amano; the sweet, loving and caring girl that he met only yesterday. Her leather clothing turned back into the dress she wore on their date and her features reverted back to that a young, teen girl with innocent violet eyes.

"Kenny, please don't this!" Yuuma begged in her old, sweet voice. "I know I tried to kill you and I know I've done terrible things, but you have to believe me. I didn't want to kill you, but my comrades said they'd kill me if I didn't, right after they rape me!" She placed her hand that had the scrunchy on it over her heart. "Believe me, you've been the nicest person I've ever meet. The thought of killing you was like I was about to kill a part of myself. And when I killed that that one office, I was horrified by what I did. You have to believe, Kenny."

Kenny point the tip of the sword at her face, taking in all that she said to him. Was she for real? Was the girl who was a murderous angel fallen from grace a girl fearing for her life? The more he looked in her eye, the more Kenny was conflicted. Does he kill her or set her free?

He soon came to a conclusion.

"Go." He said solemnly, pointing the sword outwards to his right. "Go tell them that you killed me. But I don't ever want to see you again, Yuuma. Ever!"

Yuuma's face lit up and nodded. "I will, thank you Kenny."

Kenny let out a sigh of relief. _'I guess I did the right thing after all.'_

"I will tell them I killed you."

That's when it happened.

Kenny didn't feel anything, but knew it happened when her evil side rear its ugly face again. Looking down, he saw a spear piercing right through his stomach. There's no pain, only an empty and cold feeling as the spear vanished. Then the blood came pouring out onto the wet ground. That's when the pain came. Coughing up blood, he fell to his knee while growing dizzy. With his head down, he looked at both his left hand and right hand, the one holding the sword, as his eyesight blurred.

"I'll tell them how you were a fool to fall for a little sob story," Yuuma taunted as she stood in front of him, back in her Fallen Angel form. "Now, I think I'll be taking that lovely sword of yours." She bent over to grab it.

Hearing her say that, Kenny called upon the last of his strength and ran the sword through her stomach. Yuuma screamed out in pain, coughing up some blood, as Kenny grabbed the sword with both hands, twisted it, and pulled it out before falling backwards on his back.

Yuuma put a hand on her bleeding stab wound before looking at Kenny's fallen form with blinding rage, conjuring another spear. "YOU FUCKER!"

She was suddenly set flying by a black and red blast of power.

Yuuma's back crashed hard into the side of the school, letting out a cry of pain, before falling forwards on the ground.

"You should know where you stand, fallen one," said a new, but oddly familiar, voice coming from behind a sudden Kenny. This new person then stood in front him with their back facing him. "I'll not allow you to do any more harm to this one."

Yuuma's grunting and groaning as she picked herself up to look at the person who attacked. She looked at the new person with anger at first, but then in shock and terror, before opening her black wings and flying off.

Kenny life was fading and all he could do was kept a firm hold on a sword that had so many questions to it, all while gazing up at the moon as raindrops fall around him. The person who came a few second ago turned around and walked up to his right and looked down on him. "You fighting was very impressing, it was like you were a true warrior." They sound amused but sincere at the same time. "I'm sorry, but I was too busy watching you when I should have been stepping."

Kenny turned his head turns to the person and tried to raise the sword clenched hand, and felt their small, soft hands take hold of his hand, as he saw brilliant crimson hair flowing in the raining night.

"I'm going to repay my promise. I will not let you die." Rias Gremory promised a dying Kenny. "For this moment on, you will live me for."

And then darkness.

* * *

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"AH!"

Kenny jolted upwards with eyes wide open. To his surprise; he was in a bright place. Wasn't soaking wet and there was no raining or storm. In fact, looking around himself, it turned out to be his new room, with moving boxes and everything. Looking to right, he finds his alarm clock going off and turns it off.

' _Wait, how did I get here?'_ Memories of fighting Yuuma and everything that happened made him quickly throw off the clovers, sit on the edge of the bed, and looked all around his body. There were no holes. No bruises and cuts. It was as if last night never happened. _'What was happening?'_ He sat back on the bed and run a hand through his long, black, hair. "Was everything just a dream?" He asked out loud before falling back on the bed.

However, his head hit something hard and narrow. Turning his head to see what it was, Kenny gasped and quickly stood up.

It was the sword tucked in its black scabbard.

"So, it wasn't a dream," He said, picking up the sword. _'But how I'm I alive?'_

"Kenney, time from school!"

"Okay, coming!" He exclaimed to the closed door before looking back at the sword. "Now what am I going with you?" Thinking it was a good idea to hide the weapon, Kenny looked around his room for where to hide it, until he got back from school. Looking towards the closet, he quickly opened it and place the sword inside before closing it.

* * *

"Ugh, my head," Kenny groaned with his head down at the end of the last class period. He had no idea why, but throughout the hold day he was feeling weak. He had a killer headache that felt like a hand inside of him and was squeezing his brain, and whenever he was outside or near a window, he felt like the sunlight was melting his skin.

Getting up from his desk with a sigh, he gathered his things and walked out of the room and down the hallways.

"Are you Kenny Kurosawa," a neutral tone asked from behind him.

Turning around, he saw a small, petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back was short bob cut. She was also wearing a black cat shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. Also, she didn't wear the shoulder cape on the girl's uniform. Trying to ignore the fact she was incredibly cute, Kenny turned his body towards her and gave her his full attention. "Yes, I am. How can I help you, Miss…"

"…Koneko Toujou, please to meet you," she replayed apathetically with a bow. "I've come to deliver a message for you."

He raised an eyebrow. "From who?"

She raised her head up. "They asked to remain anonymous."

"Great," he said, scratching the back of his head. "What's the message?"

"'Come to the front of the old schoolhouse tonight at 10 o'clock…and bring the sword.'"

Kenny gasped a little as he felt his eyes widened. How did this anonymous person know about the sword? Before he could ask Koneko anything, she was walking away. "Wait! How do they know about the sword?" he called out to her, but to no reply, as she continued on. Kenny sighed and scratched the back of my head. "What's happening to me?"

* * *

Luckily, he was able to sneak out of the house without waking anybody. Kenny didn't like it, but things as of late were getting crazier, and if it involved the sword, then he rather not take the chances and get anyone else involved. The last thing he needed was to have his family in harm's way.

Kenny walked towards the school with the sword while surprising feeling better than what he felt in the day time. In fact, he felt supercharged. His eyesight—although not bad—improved to the where he could clearly see things in the dark from a quarter mile away. His ears were like those of a bat; he could even hear a couple in their home, having…you know what, you don't to know; our hero has super hearing now and that's all you need to know.

About half way to the school, he entered into a park when the atmosphere changed. He felt cold and his body shivered. Kenny stopped and looked around.

Then in front were footsteps coming towards him.

"So," said a deep voice, "it's true you're still alive." Looking ahead, Kenny saw a middle-age man with short black hair and dark blue eyes stepping out of the shadows. The mysterious man's attire consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and also a black fedora. "But it's also true that you've also been revived."

"R-revived?" Kenny asked with a little shakiness in his voice.

"Who is your Master? For someone to have a territory like this town most be an oddity of themselves. Now answer."

He took a step back. "I don't know what you talking about," Kenny said truthful and fearfully. "What do you even want?"

The man didn't respond at first, only looked at Kenny with observing eyes. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." The man spoke. "You were only revived yesterday. Everything around you has changed, and so have you, if I'm not wrong. I'm going to just say this once kid, but you can kiss your normal life goodbye. You've entered a world beyond your understanding, and the worst part about it; there's no way out. You have something special, so special that the people of this new life will try anything to get their hands on you."

' _What the hell? What's this something special?'_ Looking down at the sword in his left hand, Kenny wondered if it was the thing he was talking about.

"No, it's not that." The man continued, much to Kenny's relief. "It's something else. Something that is still inside of you." His eyes narrowed. "However, that swords of you is truly remarkable. You see, unlike you, I've a hundred lifetimes and yet, just by looking at it, I could tell it's more powerful than anything I've ever seen." He holds out his hand and…

…a Light Spear appears and black wings pop out!

A Fallen Angel.

Without even thinking twice, Kenny unsheathed the sword, threw the scabbard aside, and got in a fight pose. The Fallen Angel seemed surprised by his action before smirking. "So you know what I am and you still want to fight me? That's very brave of you, boy, but foolish as well. However, I'm a man willing to make deals." He points his spear at me. "Give me the sword, and I'll let you live."

Kenny had to admit he saw that one coming, but already knew his response; "Come get. HRAH!"

He charged at the man and slashed. But the Fallen parried the attack and thrusts the spear. He saw the attack coming and side stepped out of the way. He, then, puts the sword in his left hand and horizontally swung left at the man's neck. However the Fallen was quickly in the air before the sword could even touch him.

"You're a well-trained boy, I'll give you that," he acknowledges Kenny high in the air. "But you'll find that your little girlfriend's fighting skills are no make for my experience of war and thousands of years of fight!" He throws his spear before conjuring another one, throwing that one, and repeated.

Four spears came right at Kenny.

He was ready. His grandfather trained him how to fight and use a sword ever since he was a child, but with his heightened reflexes, he could practically see and hear the spears come at him.

 _CLASH!_

 _CLASH!_

 _CLASH!_

 _CLASH!_

Kenny stood there without a scratch after blocking off all attacks. Looking back up, he saw the man come with his spear over his head. Reacting quickly, Kenny held up the sword and blocked. The man landed on the floor, brought back the spear and then thrusts it. Kenny parried it before swinging a right slash at him, but the Fallen Angel dodged under it. He swings his spear, but Kenny blocked, before going for a downwards slash attack.

The Fallen Angel steps to the right to dodge and trips Kenny by his foot, making him stumble a bit forward.

 _SLICE!_

He suddenly screamed out in pain when the spear cut down his back. It felt way worse than Yuuma's so much that Kenny fell to his hands and knees from the pain. Glancing at the sword's blade and tilts it a little, he the Fallen Angel now holding his spear in a reverse grip.

Rolling on his back, he got out of the way before the spear could stab him.

Kenny got back on his feet and face his opponent again. His back stung from the cut and his vision was starting to blur. Shaking his head to clear it, he saw the Fallen Angel take swing at him. He blocked it, but jump back a step when the man swung uppers. He didn't stop and brought it back down. Kenny quickly steps to the side again and when the Light Spear hit the ground, quickly stomps on it.

"What the." The Fallen Angel gritted his teeth, but looked put to see Kenny's blade come down. He jumped, but not fast enough as the sword cuts him across his chest.

 _SLICE!_

He growled in pain while placing a hand on his long gash wound, before glaring at Kenny with anger. "Little punk." He conjured another spear and then, to Kenny's horror, made another one.

The Fallen Angel rushed at him and unleash furious slashes and swings, as Kenny tries to the block them. He luckily only did one slash at a time, but he was doing it so fast, and with so much force, that was almost impossible to block to them properly, even with Kenny's training, as he was forced backwards while the man continues without any signs of stopping.

Then, before he even react, the man's left-hand spear swung left at the sword so hard that, it made Kenny let go of it with his left hand, breaking his defensive posture and leaving his chest while open. The Fallen wasted no time and stabbed Kenny in the chest with both spears. He let out a scream of pain before he fell to his knee.

"There is no dishonor in death, boy," the Fallen Angel said, stepping a few feet back from the dying boy. "But you must have known you were doomed from the start when you wanted to fight against a Fallen Angel. But if you hand over the sword, I'll leave now."

Kenny didn't say anything as he had his head down with his long, black hair shadowing his eyes, the sword still in a strong grip. He then lifted his head and opened his eyes to stare at the man, with his eyes burning with determination. "You can have it…when to take it from my cold, dead, hand," Kenny proclaimed with a ragged voice.

The surprised look on the Fallen Angel went away as a scowl formed. "So be it." He walked towards Kenny. But then out of a black and red blast hit one of his spears and destroyed it. "What!"

A flash of red light appeared as a voice said, "Keep your hands off him!"

"Wait, that voice…?" Turning his head to the right, Kenny was stunned to see Rias Gremory standing only about three feet away. _'What's she doing here?'_

"I teach you not to interfere!" The Fallen Angel threw the last spear.

"LOOK OUT!" Kenny yelled out to her, unable to move himself.

The spear was suddenly deflected when a small figure dropped from above and hit it away. Watching the spear fly off in a random direction, Kenny turned back to see it was the little white haired girl, Koneko Toujou, who blocked the attack. She glanced at him and nodded.

The Fallen conjured another spear and rushed them. "I've had enough of this!"

A sudden flash of lightning came down and exploded the ground in front of him, knocking the man back, as Kenny was even more surprised when Akeno stepped out of nowhere, electricity sparking in her right hand. She looked at him and gives a wave and a smile. Even in his weakened state, he gave her a two figure salute with a small grin.

"Wait a second." The man as he picked himself up. "That red hair…you from the House of Gremory."

Rias walked forward, placing herself in front of a bleeding Kenny. "My name is Rias Gremory. Now please tell me what you're doing to this young man, Fallen Angel, other than hurting him."

"Heh." The Fallen Angel scruffed while dusting his hat. "Well, well. So this town is the territory of the heir to the great Gremory family, and this boy belongs to you too? Then I must apologize. But I advise you not to let your servants off the leash. If you hadn't shown up, I would have taken his life and that sword."

Rias placed a hand on her chest. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," she said. "But bear in mind that as long I'm alive, this boy _and_ the sword are under my protection. Try and harm him or steal it, and I will not show mercy of any kind."

"I will say the same to you, heiress of the House of Gremory." He spread his wings and takes off. "My name is Dohnaseek, pray I never see you again!"

Kenny looked up at the sky and watched him escape, breathed heavy. However, about three second later, everything went black.

 _THUD!_

Rias turned around to see Kenny laying on the ground. He was lying face down in a pool of his own blood, his arms spread out and his legs slightly together. But what amazed her was that, despite him being out cold and in his critical condition, he was still holding onto his sword with a firm grip.

"Ara ara, that was a close call," said Akeno as she stood by Rias' side. "I can't believe he was able to fight off a Fallen Angel for as long as he did. Truly a warrior's spirit within him."

"If we don't do something, he'll die," Koneko said.

"Don't worry." Rias kneed down and brushed some of his hair away from his eyes. "I make sure he lives, personally."

"I do wonder what is so special about that sword he has," Akeno said a hand on her cheek. Rias glance at the sword as it glows silver light.

"Well, maybe we'll find out soon enough."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Shine**_ **by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a dark room with the moonlight coming from the window. The light moves against the wall, turning the areas that became covered by it a light blue. As it gradually shifts, it soon reveals the handle of the Sword, as the weapon leans up against the wall. The light then touches the unsheathed blade, causing it to reflect and shine off the metal.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** Kenny, wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, was out at night standing in an open plain with a few trees behind him. His hair flying in the wind and his hands in his jean's pockets as he looks upwards, the green grass under and around him flowing against the wind as well.

 **[And I don't know why, all I know is something's wrong]** The scene stays like this for a moment, before switching to present a close up of his face. Showing an expression that tells the viewer he was deep in thoughts, as his black eyes weren't focused and his lips were parted a small bit.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** High up on a white balcony in the night time, Rias stands there in a white sundress, with her arms on the railing as she leaned on it while looking up at the moon. She face carries a bright smile as her vixen figure is seen slightly through the dress as it and her elegant crimson hair flies in the wind gracefully while glowing into moonlight.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** The scene changes to show different images. The first was of Akeno as she smiles sweetly at the viewer in a lovely kimono, holding an umbrella in her arms with her in a bun. The next image is of Kiba as he stands in a gym, wearing Kendo equipment and the mask tucked under his armpit, giving the camera his charming smile, while in the background were many girls smiling at him back with hearts in their eyes.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** Koneko's next shown, sitting on the sofa in the clubhouse with a piece of chocolate in her mouth, looking at the viewer blankly as she holds up her hand in a peace sign. The final image shows Asia in her nun outfit, brushing a few stray hairs behind her right as she smiles brightly, while standing in the park with the playground behind her.

 **[Maybe on your own you take a conscious step]** Returning back to Rias, the camera shows her up close from the left side, with twinkling stars shining in the background. Her bright expression turned to a sad look as her gaze fell. She placed a hand on her left breast and sighs with her eyes closed.

 **[Do you wanna give it up? All that I want…]** Her eyes opened, but only half way. Showing that she's hurt in some way and sadden about something. The camera then shows the left side of her, before Rias turns her head to the left and a surprised expression appeared on her face.

 **[Is for you to SHINE~]** The scene changes to a white surrounding and the camera moves upwards, showing Kenny in his average school uniform, with his back facing the camera, the Sword in his right hand, and the scabbard in his left as his long black hair flows in the wind.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The camera zoomed out to show Rias, now naked, staring at Kenny's back with her right shoulder facing the viewer and her head turned towards him.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** A side angled view, and Kenny now is seen facing Samurai Jack, whose ghost stands a few feet from him. The camera focused on Kenny face for a movement, before switching over to Jack's. The samurai gives him a smile and disappears. Kenny lets out a sigh with his eyes closed, as he was now standing on a cliff as the sky turns orange in the afternoon.

 **[SHINE~]** Rias, now fully dressed in her usual school uniform, walked up to his right and places a hand on his shoulder. Kenny looks at her as she gives him a smile, then Akeno comes up and stand with him too. Then Asia, Kiba, and Koneko.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** Kenny smiles fondly at them for a moment, before his expression quickly turned serious and he faces forward. The others do the same, readying themselves for battle.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** The scene changes to show their backs and zooms out to revival Aku's towering silhouette before them, with the setting sun behind his head.

 **[SHINE~]** The image then changes into a watercolor-like painting. Then everything fades out, as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **And that is the end the updated first episode of "The Red Dragon Samurai".**

 **Nothing much, just going through a spelling and word correction.**

 **And that wraps up for today, please be sure to favorite, follow, and review if you enjoyed this episode. And if you got a request for a male OC-based story/crossover you want me to do, please put in the review, or PM me so we can talk about it.**

 **Unit next time, peace out!**


	2. Episode II

**Episode II**

" **Kenny's New Life"**

Kenny was awaken by his alarm clock.

"Hmmm…" Opening his eyes, Kenny found himself staring at the ceiling of his bedroom and in the comfort of his bed once again. He then reached over and turned off the clock, as he just lays there, trying to understand what was happening to him. This was the second time this as happen and this attack left him more question than answers.

Looking over to his right, he saw the sword leaning against the bed. Reaching over to it, Kenny placed the tip of his fingers on it, then traced them down the handle. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked it, even though it wasn't going to respond. Letting out a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and rolled over to his left side and wrapped his arms around a big, soft, and warm pillow, and just laid there.

…Wait a second.

Snapping his eyes open, Kenny saw his arm on a curvy and lumping form underneath the cover, with red locks of hair sticking out. Grabbing the cover's corner, he got on his knees and threw the covers off the figure. He was absolutely shocked to the core to find a sleeping and stark naked Rias Gremory.

With his eyes already glued to her peacefully sleeping, prefect hourglass form, Kenny reached over to his left and grabbed the sword, trying not to wake her.

Grasping the scabbard and brought it over to him, he grabbed the handle and pulled an inch of it out, creating a _clink_.

Rias cracked her eyes open and moaned, awoken by the sound. Kenny reacted by jumping off the bed, landing on the flood.

 _SHING!_

Pulling out the rest of the sword, he pointed the tip of the blade at her face when she quickly sat up without even covering herself, startled. Rias at first looked stunned as she stared at the sharp edge with wide eyes, obviously surprised by the hostility she was given. She ran her eyes down the blade, to his arm and then looked at Kenny in the eyes. "Oh, it's just you," she said casually in her beautiful voice. "Good morning."

"'Good morning' my ass!" He retorted, making her jump a little. "What the hell are you doing here? In my bed? And butt naked?!"

All Rias did was yawn and stretched her arms up, not even bothered by the fact that there was a sword not too far from her or that she was displaying her body to him. "There is no reason for hostility, Kenny," she said, smiling, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh really?" Kenny asked, not believing her. "How can I be sure of that?"

"Take a look at your chest." Raising an eyebrow, he did that and saw that there was no wounds on him. No holes in his chest, just like the night before yesterday.

And nothing to covering 'Private Kenny' down there.

Quickly grabbing his school bag, Kenny covered his private area with it, while not taking the sword away from the beauty. "Where the fuck have my clothes gone, Rias," he demanded, his face red with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I had to remove them in order to heal you." She explained. "You were critical conduction, but thankfully you don't die that easily, so I spent the whole night healing you. The only way I could heal you was by embracing you while we were naked. I was able to do it because we're from the same peerage."

That was enough for Kenny to lower the sword, even if most of what she was saying didn't make sense to him. "You healed me?" Rias nodded. Kenny sighed and lower the sword completely before sheathing it. "I'm sorry. I've been have a very bad week lately and see you last night didn't really exactly paint a good picture for you at first, even though you saved my life."

"It's okay." She sat the edge of the bed with her legs crossed. "I'm again very sorry I wasn't able to come to your side when you needed help." Rias then got up from the bed and walked up to him. Even though she was older, she was more than an inch shorter than Kenny. He stiffens when her small, soft, and warm hand rested on his chest. "You've had to fight alone one time and died, and then I almost lead you to your death," she said a surprising sorrowful tone.

Kenny looked down at her, stunned by what she said. Was Rias the one who asked him to come to the school? Deciding to save the questions for later, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You couldn't have known that would have been attacked," he said trying to comfort her. "Why don't you stay for breakfast?"

Rias looked at him with watery eyes before blinking them clean and nodded. The two of them turned around and picked up their clothing. As Kenny puts on his pants, he looked at her as she slipped on her panties, while blushing hard when he saw a clear view of her womanhood, causing him to look away. Kenny shook his head to try and clear all thoughts of her pussy, he started thinking. There was something off about her. Rias didn't feel like Yuuma and that other guy. She felt warm and welcoming, and like he was familiar with her in some way.

"Can you help me with my bra, Kenny?" He snapped out his thoughts and saw her trying to attach the back of her bra. Kenny gulped as he approached her and grabbed the two ends and locked them together. She said her thanks before bending over again, giving a clear view of her ass again. Kenny couldn't help stare before quickly looking away, and instead went over to the bed and put the sword on the bed. Rias smiled to herself, knowing that he stared at her, before grabbing something.

"Here." Kenny looked back to see Rias, still only in her underwear, holding out to him a red silk kendo shinai bag. "This belongs a friend of mines," she said with a smile. He glanced between her and the bag, before taking it from her. "I want you to use it to hide the sword in, that way you can take it to school with you."

"Rias hold on." Kenny spoke up. "What's this all about? And on top of that, who are you? You're not normal, considering what you told that Fallen Angel last night. But unlike him, you didn't kill me and take the sword. Why? What are you?" He wasn't trying to be rude or anything to Rias, but too many things were happening in the span of two to three days now. Kenny just wanted to know why and how Rias was involved in all of this.

The redhead approached him and places a hand on his cheek. "I understand you3 dilemma, but I promise that I will tell you everything soon," she assured him with sincerity. "But for now we have school. However, I will tell you this; my name is Rias Gremory. I'm a Devil. About two days ago, I became your Master. Nice to meet you Kenny Kurosawa."

"What?" Kenny asked dumbfound.

"Yo, Kenny!" yelled voice on the other side of the door, making Kenny jump. "Are you awake, yet? It's still a school day!"

"Oh shit," Kenny hissed before saying, "I'll be right there, I'm just getting my things together." He turned back to Rias. "You get dressed while I make some breakfast." He didn't wait for a response as he quickly opened the door and left the room. Rias looked on with wide eyes before shrugging and going back to dressing herself. But as she was putting on her shoes, Rias saw the sword on the bed.

Walking over to it, she placed a hand on the black scabbard and felt the smoothness of the wood. Rias then grabbed the sword and pulled the blade out. Raising the sword, she gazes at her reflection as she remembered the nights she saved him. Both times, she played it safe and just sheathed the sword before she did anything else to him. Deciding to take the risk now, she took her left thumb and pressed against the tip of the blade. Rias flinched, as the sharp end poked into her skin easily, making her bleed.

Taking her thumb anyway, Rias looked at it as a drop of blood came out. "Normally a human weapon would be ineffective against a Devil, unless it was blessed. But it would also would have burned me." She looked down at the sword in her hand. "So why aren't you?"

* * *

Kenny was too busy making pancake to notice the fact he was shirtless. But it wasn't just the food that was on his mind.

Rias Gremory, the beautiful girl he met a couple of days ago, was a Devil.

What does that even mean? What does she mean by being his master? These were only a few of the questions floating around in his mind. When the pancakes were done, Kenny got out three plates from the cabinet and set them on the countertop, before placing a stack of three pancakes on each of them. Grabbing all three, with two in one hand and one in the other, he walked over to the table and step them out.

"Where's your shirt?"

Kenny turned around to see his younger sister, Karen Kurosawa. She had shorter black hair with blue eyes and a petite form, even for her age of thirteen. Due to her going to a middle school not far from Kuoh Academy, she wore a different uniform.

"Oh…well, you see." Kenny scratched the back of his head as he tried to come up with an excuse. "I've woken up late and I had to get breakfast ready for my little sister."

"And why is there a third plate out," Karen asked pointing to Rias' plate.

"It extras," he said quickly.

Karen stared at him, make him rather uncomfortable. She then suddenly grew a mischievous smirk. "You got laid, didn't you?"

Kenny's eyes shot wide and his face turned red. "KAREN!" He exclaimed with a sharp look. "That's not something someone your age should say out loud!"

"So you did," she asked with her hands on her hips, leaving Kenny dumbfound and lost in words. He was about to tell her a made up story, hope she'd believe it, when he was intruded by another.

"I assure you I didn't do anything bad to your brother." Looking towards the stairs, they were surprised to see Rias, fully dress in her uniform, with a red shirt in hand. "You see, I was out last night doing something important when it got late and I had to go home. It was really dark and I didn't feel safe, as my home was about half-a-mile away, so I called you big brother and asked him if I could spend the night at his house. He was generous enough to come get me himself and bring me to your home, where I spent the night. Although I was grateful, I promised nothing happened."

Karen scanned the smiling red-haired beauty, as Kenny stood by and glanced between the two nervously. Hoping that his sister would buy the story. Karen was rather protective of her brother when it came to women taking an interest in her brother. Kenny was at times protective of his sister, too, but learnt to let her deal with things, knowing that he's not going to be around to protect her forever.

"Okay."

Kenny snapped his head at Karen so fast it could have caused whiplash, eyes bulging out his sockets. "HUH! THAT'S IT!"

"What?" Karen pouted as she looked away from him with her arms crossed. "You did the right thing and helped a friend in need. I know that you're a teenager was hormones and shit, but I know that you always try and be the perfect gentleman."

Kenny looked down at his sister, so amazed by her maturity that he couldn't help but form a smile.

"Besides; her boobs are magically huge, huh?" She said with a mischievous look, nudging his arm.

"KAREN!"

* * *

"Man that was embarrassing," Kenny murmured. The two were now on our way to the school, walking together side by side. Rias carry her schoolbag with both hands, while Kenny had his schoolbag in his right hand with the left hand grasping the sling of the shinai bag that was on his back, which had the sword was inside.

"I thought she were charming," Rias then complimented.

"Yeah, you would think that; knowing you were enjoying the show we gave," he complained with a joking smirk, making her giggle.

"I thought it was fun."

"Because you the Devil."

Rias laughed at that before looking at Kenny with curiosity and suddenly asked; "So where are your parents?"

Kenny stopped in his tracks.

She stopped too, and looked back at him, only to gasp when she saw him with his hair shadowing over his eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I-I was just trying to get to know you better, a-a-and well, I didn't see any adults and just thought to that..." She claims down, takes a breath, and bowed. "I'm so sorry, Kenny. Please forgive."

Kenny was stunned look how sincere she was being and how fast she wanted to correct herself. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at me. "No, it's ok." He said with a gentle smile. "You didn't know and you were just curious."

Rias looked at him with watery in her eyes, before whipping them away. "Still, I do apologize," she said with a sad smile before they started walking again.

"Our parents aren't around anymore." Kenny said out of the blue. "My father was an American and my mother was Japanese. They died in a car crash one night when I was only seven years old and when Karen was only two. But luckily we still had our grandfather. After the accident, he took us in and we've been living with him for years…until he passed away just five months ago. With the money my parents and grandpa left behind, I was able to rent the house and be able to prove for me and Karen for a good while unit I can find a job."

"Well, I'm glad you still have a family around to make you happy." She smiled at him. They continued to walk onwards in silence before she spoke again. "So, is that sword like a family heirloom or something?"

"Mmm?" Kenny looked at her before realizing what she meant. "Oh no, it's not. It came to me by blue light."

"A blue light?" Rias asked, intrigued by the sword's origins.

"Yep, it was the night when I was attacked by other Fallen Angel. After being chased around by her, I managed to get away from her and made my way to the school. After entering, I asked how I could have saved people from her and then a blue light appeared in front of me. When I touched it a black sphere formed inside it, forming into the sword in a flash of light."

Rias hummed while looking down with a thinking look. "That's strange indeed," she proclaimed with a hand on her chin. "I don't think I've ever heard of anything like that happening. Did anything else happen, Kenny?"

He thought about it for a second before remembering something. "I remember hearing a voice before fighting the Fallen."

"A voice?"

"Yes." Kenny conformed as the main gate of the school was ten feet away from away from them. "It was an old and wise male voice that told me to let the sword be my guide and my heart to guide its blade, as well as to 'trust not what you see, but what you feel'."

Rias looked at him with wide eyes. "How peculiar. It most have come from the sword itself."

"That's I thought, but it was enough to get me to fight back, so I didn't really think too much about it." Kenny scratched the back of his head, as they enter the school yard. Almost all of the boys looked at him in anger for walking with Rias and some of the girls were still negative at him about what happen on his first day with crashing into her. Kenny didn't pay much attention to them as they continued on to the front door.

Entering the main school building, Rias stopped and turned to Kenny. "I'll see you later then, Kenny."

"What?" He said, slightly indigent. "I thought you said you were going to explain everything?"

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that." She reassured him. "You remember where the old schoolhouse?" Kenny nodded. "After school ends, head there and we'll be waiting."

Kenny wanted to protest, but sighed and said, "Alright—wait, others?"

She smiled. "You'll see. Bye Kenny." Rias gave him a wave and walked away. He watched her leave before going on too.

Rias walked up the stairs to her class, with much on her mind. Her thoughts were drifting from Kenny to his sword to that quote 'Trust not what you see, but what you feel'. Kenny Kurosawa was a sweet and determined boy, who as a lot of potential to show.

The same could be said for the ordinary looking katana sword he's now carrying with him. At first, she thought it was a Holy Sword, with it was able to cut through both of those Fallen Angels. But when he was a Devil, he didn't get burnt or destroyed by it, telling her that the sword was something else entirely.

And then the quote. "Trust not what you see, but you feel," she whisper to herself, trying to remember where she heard it from.

"Is that why you're so sure about him?" Rias looked up from her thoughts as she reached the top of the stairs, and spotted the owner of the voice leaning a pillar on the second floor. It was a young bespectacled woman, who was also a student, in her late teens, like Rias, but with a slimmer figure and being smaller than the redhead. Her black hair was in a short bob cut and had violet eyes. "Hello again, Rias. Good to see you," she said with a small smile.

Rias smiled and walked over. "It's good to see you, Sona." She walked over the railing and leaned on them.

"Never seen you take on anyone so impulsively," Sona commented. "What makes this one so special?"

"I don't know." She said trustfully. "When I first talked to him, it was like talking to someone who saw me as an equal. I found myself enjoying it." She then turned around and looked upward with her back on the railing. "But if I was to be completely honest, I would have to say when I was watching him fight with his ex-girlfriend." Rias remembered she was in her bed when she heard the fight and ran out into the rain and hid behind a tree. "As I watched him, I could see a, fierce determination in his eyes as nothing I even seen before. His fighting was like looking at a samurai warrior. His slashes were graceful. His blocks were almost perfect." She hugged her elbows when she remembered Kenny furiously slashing down on Yuuma's to the point where it broke. "I really did think he was going to kill her….But then when Yuuma changed back and told him a fake story, I could see the conflict in him in his eyes. And when he told her to leave, I knew that Kenny was a strong but caring individual. A righteous warrior, who was to be feared by his enemies and to be up looked up to by those who he protests. So when I saw him stabbed, I wanted to give him a second chance."

Sona looked at her friend feeling stunned. She never heard Rias go that deep when talking about someone, so much so she thought her redhead friend may have lost herself in the moment. Was this Kenny Kurosawa the real deal? And if so, she regrets not taking him for herself. "I see."

* * *

The bell for the end of school finally rang.

"Well, it's about time." Kenny said, picking up the shinai bag and putting his right arm through the sling. "All there is to do now is get to the old schoolhouse." Getting up from his seat, he made his way to the door, but stop when two male classmates suddenly got up from their chairs and stood in his way.

"Hold it Kurosawa," said the first one. He was shaven bald with big egg ears. "We got questions for you, you bastard." The last part made Kenny narrow his eyes at them.

"Approximately three days ago," said the other one, who had dark hair and glasses, "You ran into Rias Gremory; one of the Great Ladies of Kuoh." He pushed up his glasses, making them reflex light off the lenses. "[B99-W58-H90 cm]." Kenny raised a brow, wonder what he meant by the numbers. "This action made you the most unpopular in the whole school, even below us. However, on the same day, in your first period, you were assigned a seat next to the Second Great Lady; Akeno Himejima. [B102-W60-H89 cm]. You didn't know each, yet she gave you a seat next to her, a wave, and a smile. Then next, you were approached by one Koneko Toujou. [B67-W57-H73 cm]. And then today, you were seen walking and talking to school with Gremory."

Kenny didn't back away from the guy, even though his face was now so close to him that he could smell him. He also noticed the other one in the background looked like he was going to blow a casket. "And your problem is?"

"EXPLAIN YOUSELF, KUROSAWA," baldy screamed out loud, pushing aside the glass wearer and getting in Kenny's face, causing everyone to look at the three. "How is it that you, the new guy, was able to fucking score with three of the most wanted chicks in the whole school! We've been here the longest and we've never even got laid, damn it!"

What. The. Fuck?

"Okay, first off; who are you two anyway?" Kenny asked indigently, not hiding his annoyance. To his surprise, they grinned make maniacs as lecherous expressions formed on their faces.

"I am the Perverted Baldy and the Sexual Harassing Paparazzi…MATSUDA!" The bald one proclaimed with a pose.

"And I am the Perverted Glasses and the Three-size Scouter…MOTOHAMA!" The glasses one did his own posed too.

"AND TOGETHER WE MAKE…THE PERVY DUO!" They both posed dramatically before pointing at Kenny. "Now tell us how we can get chicks too!"

All Kenny could do was look at them in disbelief. These guys cannot be serious. Hearing whispers, he looked around to see almost every girl in the class whispering to each other while looking at the 'Pervy Duo' in disgust. Hoping it was all some kind of sick joke, Kenny looked back at the two, who were still pointing at him. "Look, you two," he said in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I don't know what the hell you want from me, but I need to be somewhere. So if you would kindly—"

"No way man, you're not getting out of this so easily!" Matsuda exclaimed. "Come on, help a brother out! All we want is to know is how to get babes with giant jugs in our pants by getting those babes within three days, like you!"

"Huh?"

"If my research is correct," Motohama said, pushing his glasses up, "then when you tackled Rias on the first day, her friends show a great interest in you. If we ourselves could use this technique, then we could start our own harem." Then to Kenny's surprise they got down on their hands and knees and place their heads on the floor.

"Please teach us this technique!"

' _Holy crap, they're serious.'_ Kenny got down on one knee and asked as casually as he could, "you guys really want to know?"

The two lifted their heads and nodded. Big mistake as he grabbed them by the collars, earning a frightful look on them.

"You should stop peeping on women for one thing." He said in a threatening tone. "I've been hearing rumors about the two of you and I just have to say that it makes me sick that you would transfer to a school just to peep on girls. You should be treating girls with respect and not as little play things. I have no techniques for you two, other than to _get a life._ " He hissed the last part before grabbing their head and slammed them together.

Kenny stood up as they fell down, and stepped over their unconscious bodies and made his way to the door. But before he could even _touch_ the handle, all the girls squealed like fangirls.

"Did you see him take care of those two?"

"He looked so cool! Finally, a boy teaches those two a lesson."

"I LOVE YOU, KENNY KUROSAWA!"

' _What the hell just happened?'_ Kenny looked at all of them with disbelief as the girl population gone from hating him to liking him. He opened the door as was about to walk out when the opposite side of the gender spoke their minds.

"Damn it, why! Now all the girls in school want to get in his pants."

"Now we have another prince to compete with."

"Go die, Kurosawa!"

 _SLAM!_

The sound of the door was heard by everyone around when Kenny furiously slammed it. _'This school's insane._ '

Kenny sighed and walked down the hallway towards the back exit when he was approached by someone. "Are you Kenny Kurosawa?" asked a handsome young man with short blonde hair, gray eyes, and a mole under his left eye.

"Yes, who're you," Kenny asked with annoyance in his tone.

"Forgive me," the guy said with a bow. "I'm Yuuto Kiba. I was ordered by Rias Gremory to come and see if you in any trouble. By your tone, I say that you are."

Kenny's shape looked softened, feeling guilty for letting his frustration on Kiba when he didn't do anything to upset him. "I'm apologies for my rudeness." He bowed with sincerity. "I've been having a bad first week lately, and I just had an unfortunate run-in with these two perverts."

"It's okay," Kiba said with a kind smile. "I've heard all about your misfortunes, so don't worry too much about. Come on, we better not keep the President waiting." He turned around and walked ahead of him.

"President?"

"Rias."

"Oh."

The two walked side-by-side as they made their way through the school. As they went on, Kenny noticed that many girls starting to gossip to each other, something to do with him be bi-curious, but ignored them.

As they stepped out of the building and onto the dirt field, Kenny started to notice Kiba was taking quick glances at something behind him. He soon realized that it was the shinai bag on his back. Whenever the other boy looked at it, Kiba seemed to be lost in his own little world, but there was something that seemed to be bothering him too, as he would frown.

"Hey," Kenny said, bringing him back to reality. "You okay?"

Kiba blinked at him before shake his head. "Yes! I'm fine, I sorry if it made you uncomfortable," he said, denying it himself. Kenny knew there was something up with him, but didn't press the question any further and focused on the old building that was just a head.

Walking up to the doors, Kenny stopped and look up at the building, before following Kiba inside.

Entering the building was like entering a haunted house. It was dark inside, with no light other than the sunlight shining through the windows, but it was rather clean, which strikes Kenny as strange. You think that a place like this would have some bugs, spider webs, and dust in some places but he's yet to see one. Following Kiba, the two walked up to the second floor and further into the building. When they got to the second floor, Kenny stopped and looked down both ends of the clean corridor and everything seemed…normal.

But when he looked back down the left end, Kenny saw a door that was heavily locked, with chains on the hands and police taps exiting it off, with a sign that said; **Do Not ENTER!**

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Kenny snapped his head to the right to see Kiba looking at him over his shoulder. "President is this way." Taking one last glance at the door, Kenny followed Kiba down the corridor.

They came up to another door, but unlike the other one, this one wasn't chained up. It did have a sign, but was over the door, and it said; [Occult Research Club]

"President, he here," Kiba announced to the door.

"Come in." Rias voice came from behind the door.

So they did, and Kenny was shocked when he walked into the old classroom.

It was completely dark, with window curtains closed and only lit candle to provide light, giving the room a creepy feeling. There were no tables and chairs, only weird signs and words all over the place. On the floor, on the chalkboard, and the ceilings. Stepping further into the room, Kenny found himself standing over a larger magic-designed circle drawn out on the floor at the center of the room that took up most of the space.

' _What is this place,'_ Kenny asked in his thoughts. Looking at the far end of the room, he saw that there were a couple of sofas that were facing each other with a carpet underneath them, a desk between the two, and one big office desk behind. Kenny then noticed that someone was sitting on one of the sofas.

"Koneko?" Said girl, who was eating a chocolate treat on a stick, halted and looked at him.

"Oh? You know her?" Kida asked.

"More like she knows," Kenny said. "She's the one who told me to come to the school last night." He glanced back at her as she stared expression back at him for a second before going back to eating her chocolate. _'Not much of a talker, huh?'_ Kenny then heard the sound of flowing water hitting a hard floor. Looking over towards it, he was bewildered to find a bathtub with the shower curtain closing off a section of the room.

With the silhouette of a vixen girl through curtain.

"Why is there a shower in a classroom," he asked out loud to no one. The shower stopped and a pair of wet feet stepped out of the bathtub and onto a towel.

"For you, President," surprising said another voice from behind the curtain. It belonged to a girl, but Kenny could tell it wasn't Rias'.

"Thank you Akeno." _That_ was Rias.

' _Wait, Akeno? The same girl from my first period class?'_

"What's with the blush?" Kenny looked over in the direction of the voice and saw Koneko. Remembering what she asked, he placed a hand on his cheek and realized how warm they were.

The curtain opened to reveal one the 'Two Great Ladies of Kuoh'.

"So you're here." Akeno said, now on the other side of the curtains. "It's good to see you again." Kenny was blushing like crazy as the bombshell of a woman walks up to him, making him look away to hide his blush. "It's okay, I wouldn't bite," she said, in her sweet voice, with her eyes closed with a smile on her face. "You're the new guy, right? It's nice to officially meet you." She bowed to him.

"Likewise." Kenny returned bowed. "I'm sorry I never got the chance to introduce myself."

"Ara ara, you're so polite," Akeno giggled before opening her eyes. "Well then, let fix that. I'm Akeno Himejima and I'm the vice-president."

"I'm Kenny. Kenny Kurosawa." Kenny said as his face turned less red. He then remembered that she and Koneko were with Rias the night that Dohnaseek attacked him.

The curtains opened and a fully Rias step out with a towel in hand, whipping her long hair. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Kenny," she said. "I didn't have time to wash after leaving your place, so I hope I didn't keep you long."

Kenny raised a hand. "No, it's okay, you find," he assured her.

Rias then moved to the front of the office desk and leaned against it with her arms crossed, as everyone else sat down on one of the sofas. Kenny found himself alone on the couch to her right, Koneko and Kiba on the other one, with the sword between his right hand and shoulder while leaning against his right shoulder. "Now that everyone's here, I'd like to officially welcome you to the Occult Research Club, Kenny Kurosawa," she proclaims. "But you should know that the name of the club is just a front. It's supposed to look like some sort of hobby. I'll be frank with you, Kenny, and get right to the point; everyone in this room are Devils."

"…Cool."

Everyone in the room eyes widened as they looked at him. Even Akeno, who was passing some tea to him. "You're not surprised by the fact that we're Devils?" She asked curiously.

"To be honest: it was a little obvious," Kenny replied truthfully as he grabbed the cup from her. "Rias said she's a Devil herself, so when I saw you and Koneko last night I idea that you were no different. And the Devil part…well…my girlfriend turned out to be a Fallen Angel and attack me. If that's true, then who's to say that other biblical figures aren't real?" He took a sip of the tea. "This is really good tea by the way."

Akeno smiled brightly. "Why thank you."

Kenny leaned back and place the bagged sword in his lap before crossing his arms, with the cup in his left hand. "So what exactly _is_ a Fallen Angel?"

Rias started to explain. "The Fallen Angels are Angels who originally were from heaven. They serve the God like any other Angel. However, they were cast out and fallen to hell due to their evil intention and their wicked actions." She places a hand on her right chest. "We, the Devil, have been at war with them for millenniums. Fighting for control over the Underworld, or Hell as you call it. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for the Devils, and one for the Fallen Angels. We Devils make pacts with humans for a price in order to obtain power and to increase our strength, whereas the Fallen Angels take control of humans to eliminate us. Moreover, the Angels of God have been tasked with the goal to wipe out both our factions making the situation a three-way standoff. It's been like this sense since ancient times." Rias then wears a proud smile. "Hope that answers your questions.''

Kenny didn't reply, only looked down at his cup while trying to process everything that's been said to him. Devils, Angels and Fallens lock in a war for centuries? It's almost unbelievable. But if it was all true, why was he brought into it all? Why did they want him? These other questions made him grip his cup tighter.

"Is everything okay?" He looked up to see Rias and everyone looking worriedly at him. Kenny didn't respond and just placed his cup of tea on the table, before grabbing the shinai bag.

"In all honest, I'm confused," he said contemplatively before pulled the sheathed sword out of the bag. Setting the bag on the sofa, Kenny looked down at the sword in his hands. "I can understand that there's a war happening right under my nose. You learn something every day, right? But why am I suddenly the target of the Fallen Angels?"

Rias grabs a small piece of paper from her desk and throws it on the table.

Kenny was shocked to see a phone of him and Yuuma. "Wait, how did you get this," he said, bewildered, picking it up. "When I looked at my phone to present it the police, it didn't have her in the photos I took of her."

"We have the ability to erase ourselves from a person's memory." Rias explained, causing Kenny to look flabbergasted at her. "After she killed you, Yuuma erased everyone else who was around her that night, memories and all records of her existence were gone in an instant."

"So that's why the news were so confusing." The news yesterday told of a terrorist going around shooting and hunting a student—guess who—and killed a police officer. The news then went to him exploding the gas station, saying that the cause was a spark of lightning.

"We also played a helping hand that night," Kiba spoke up. "Yuuma tried to make you a public enemy and put all that happen that night on you, even though you did blow up the gas station. To make you a wanted criminal. Luckily, we went out and planted new memories; to make it seem like a random shooting and smoke related explosion."

Kenny frowned as he thought about why she would try to frame him. "She must have tried to get me thrown in jail so that she could corner me in a cell. If she's able to implant new memories, then it's likely she'd be able to slip in and the guards would have remembered her as one of them," he said with a hand on his chin. "And if the cops didn't catch me, she must have thought that I'd be on the run, making me a target that she could confront without attracting any more attention to herself."

"My, my." Rias said with an impressed look. "Aren't you the thinker."

"But that doesn't answer some of my questions," Kenny said standing up. "Why did she attack me? What did she even have to gain from killing me? And if everything that's been happening was true, then how am I still alive?"

Rias stared at him for a second before she answered. "To start with the first question; it was her mission."

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "Mission?"

"That's correct. She went a date with you in order to find out if you had a dangerous artifact within you." Rias answered. "Once she verified it, she tried to kill you, but luckily you're hard to kill."

— **(Flashback)—**

" _Sorry, Kenny, but you're a danger to us and our plans, so we had to get rid of you." She raises her spear. "If you have anyone to blame, then blame God for put the Sacred Gear inside you."_

— **(End flashback)—**

"So that's what she meant by that," Kenny said before a picking up the sword. "So if the she was after this, then I could still be a target."

"Oh, that's not the Sacred Gear."

"…what?"

"Yeah, that sword is not the Sacred Gear," Rias said with an amused looked.

Kenny glanced between the sword and Rias. He then remembered the night Dohnaseek went after him. He said that it wasn't the power inside of him, that there was another power. "Then what the hell is this," he exclaimed.

"We're not sure to be honest. It's not a Sacred Gear, we know that, but it's not a holy weapon. The night that you were attacked, I felt a righteous aura flowing off it, but when I touched the blade this morning it didn't damage me like a Holy Sword. If it were a weapon of the church, it would have burnt me badly." Kenny looked at her with amazement and looked down at the sword in both his hands. "This is unlike any sword that I've ever seen or heard of, but whatever it is, it was able to protect you and harm Yuuma. Meaning there's more to it than we could ever know."

"But if this sword is not the Sacred Gear, then what is a Sacred Gear," Kenny asked.

"It's basically a very irregular, but overwhelming power that's bestowed in certain humans," Akeno speaks as she sits down. "Most of them were found in people whose names are remembered throughout all of time, using their powers to make them legends. The Gears are found within a person's body, so you can say that with the Gear comes the fame."

"Precisely," Rias picked up after her. "Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. However, there are exceptional Gears out there that are so unstable that they become a threat to those on both sides of the Underworld."

Kenny looked at her with wide eyes. "Wow."

"Would you like to see it?" He nods. "Then please hold up your left hand." Following her instructions, Kenny held out his left arm outwards. "Now, close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"Strongest thing…" Kenny whispers as his mind worked in overdrive. What could be the most powerful thing that was at the top of his head? Son Goku was the first thing that came to mind, but then there was Superman and One-Punch Man. The Hydrogen Bomb. Dark Souls Bosses! Doom-Guy even! "Damn it," he said, bending over like a failure. "There's too many things that are strong."

Rias crosses her arms. "Well, there must be something that's holding you back. Something on your mind, even?"

"Actually, there's one question you haven't answered," Kenny said looking up at her. "How may I still alive? You've talked about that night I was attacked, but you never told me how I lived." He stood straight. "What did you do to me Rias?"

Rias looked at him for a second before grabbing something from the right side of her desk and held it up. "Do you remember this," she asked, holding up the flyer that he saw the day of the date. "You threw it away. If you hadn't and if you'd died farther away from the school, it would have summoned me to you."

' _Summoned,'_ Kenny thought.

"However, since you were about to find your way back to the school, all I had to do was walk out the door and see you there. That's what happened that night. Like I told you, I was watching you fight and when you were killed. I saved you before Yuuma could do any more damage, but it was too late, you were dying. So I decide to cash in my promise."

"Your promise?"

"Remember, before you met Yuuma," Rias continued with her smile growing bigger. "We both promised each other that we would make it up to one another. I decide to repay my debt by helping you. On that night, Kenny, I revived you and made you into an honorary member of the House of Rias Gremory—daughter of the Satan, Zeoticous Gremory."

 _FLAP!_

Two black bat-like wings appeared from her back.

"Which you are now my Devil servant, Kenny Kurosawa."

 _FLAP! FLAP! FLAP! FLAP!_

Everyone around him stood up and wings like hers started appearing from their backs, making Kenny's jaw to drop and eyes to widen.

"Everyone," Rias said. "Please introduce yourselves."

Kiba smiled at Kenny. "My name is Kiba Yuuto. I'm second year. And I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

Koneko bows her head. "I'm Koneko Toujou. First year. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm a Devil too."

Akeno bowed her head very politely. "My name is Akeno Himejima, I'm a third year like you. I'm also the vice-president of the Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like, I'm also a Devil." She ended with a giggle.

Kenny looked at them in amazement at first, but then felt himself lean forward.

 _FLAP!_

Looking over his should, he was further amazed when he saw that he had wings of his own.

"Welcome to the party," Rias said, assumed by his bewilderment. "How do you feel?"

"How am I supposed to feel," he asked with genuine curiosity. "I've been turned into a creature of Hell and yet I don't feel any different."

"That's good, now we can get down to business." Rias, after concealing her wings, went behind her desk and lower herself down. "The way this works is we grant powers to humans for a price that we both agree on, and seal the deal with a pact. It used to be that people would draw circles to summon us, but that got too complicated." She stood back up and walked over to the table and sets down a white bag, filled with something. "To make things easier, we make personal house calls and deliveries by handing out flyers."

"I see," Kenny said, kneeing down and opening the bag, where he found staking of flyers in it.

"Normally we'd have a messenger demon make the deliveries, but as the new servant, I thought it would be best to have you do it so that you could learn from all this."

Kenny looks up at her. "So what do I get for doing this?"

"Well," Rias then whisper in his seductively. "You could have servants of your own."

Kenny closed his eyes while blushing not looking at her. "T-that's not what I mean." Kenny stood up and face completely with a serious expression. "What do I get by being your servant? Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful to you for bringing me back, but I never wanted to be reborn as a Devil, let alone your servant. So what happens to me if I sat with you?"

"Well, what do you want?"

Kenny opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Looking down at his feet, he tried to think of something, but nothing came to mind about what he wanted. Kenny looked up at her and saw how sincere she was being with him. In truth, he never knew what he wanted to do with himself, even when he was a kid. There were so many things that it was a little overwhelming. But now, his selection became broader. Now he was a servant to this girl in front of him and he doesn't even know why he's even going along with her.

"I…"

Rias, looking at the young man in front of her with sympathy, sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I get; you feel cheated for being able to live again. You feel as though your individual freedom is lost to me, but I assure you it's not. You may be my servant, but you're still you own personally."

Kenny looks away before looking at her again and nods.

She nods in return, but then points up a finger. "But you'll have to call me President."

"Huh! Why?"

"Since the school is an active territory of mine, it's fitting to call me President." Rias responded. "And also because of the Occult Research Club, everyone calls me that anyway."

"Find," Kenny said with a pout. "So where do we start."

"Start with the flyers."

"…huh?"

"The first step that we should take is getting you to hand out flyers," Rias explained. "Since you can't summon you Sacred Gear for now, the best course of action is to take it easy." She grabs the bag from the table and hands it to him. "I'll need you to carry out these tonight. These will be the first of your batch this week."

"Where the rest," Kenny asked while taking the bag.

Rias smirk and point behind him. Looking over his shoulder, his blank expression turned to that of horror. Behind him was Koneko with seven large boxes in front of her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

— **("One Week later")—**

It was another beautiful Wednesday afternoon as Kenny walked into the clubhouse with a box in hand. "What a day," he groaned as he walked up the stairs. "I can't believe I finally emptied the last box, and it only took a full week."

True to his word, Kenny has been going out at night on a bike to deliver the flyers to the designated house to deliver them in the mail box. Luckily Rias give him a device to help him where to go. In the day time, he's been handing them out at places like the shopping district. It wasn't easy, as rude people and sometimes dog in the backyards have made the experience even more troubling.

Kenny walks into the room. "I'm back."

Rias looks up from her desk and smiles when she saw him. "You here, that's good," she said before rising from her desk. "I need you to do one more job for you today. You see, Koneko is double booked with two summon requests and can't do both of them. Normally one of the others would have done it, but I'd like for you to take one. This'll be your first one and it'll help Koneko."

Said girl was sitting on the sofas eating a Popsicle. "That'd be super rad," she said, bowing her head.

"Thanks are not necessary." Kenny bowed his head to her. "I always open to help a friend." Even though he didn't know them that well, he still consider them friends.

Rias and Kenny walked over to the large circle drawn on the floor and stood two feet from it, where Akeno was standing in its center. She held out her arms and closed her eyes. Then circle suddenly glowed bright red and shine into the room. "This magic circle is a transportation circle," Rias said, looking down at the circle as Kenny looked in wonder. "Give me your palm, please."

Kenny obeyed and gave her his left hand. Rias grasped it with her left hand and trace a circle on it. Then a symbol was tattooed on his palm.

"This is the mark of my family," Rias informed him as he looked at it. "It will allow you to be teleported to the client's location, where you'll just do everything I've taught you to do." She looked at Akeno. "Is it ready?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay Kenny, stand in the middle and make me proud."

"Right." Kenny fastened the sling of the shinai bag and walked to the circle as Akeno step to Rias' side. Taking a deep breath, he let himself be engulfed by red light.

 _POOF!_

Kenny opened his eyes to find he was still in the same room. "What the hell?"

Rias sighed and rubbed the side of her head in disappointment and, for some reason, it hurt Kenny to see her like that. "I must have forgotten," she said. "In order to make the jump, you must be at a set level of power. Your level of power is too low, Kenny, so the circle not going to activate."

"So what now?" Kenny stepped outside the circle.

"Oh, there's another way. A way that you know very well."

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Shouted Kenny as he rode down the street on his bike as fast as he could. "Before you know it, I'll be known as the 'Bicycle Devil'!" Kenny peddles down the street whiling glancing at the device in his hand.

After about five minutes of riding, he comes to the destination. Looking up, was surprised to see it was a warehouse.

Getting off his bike and kicking down the kickstand, Kenny approaches the structure. As he got closer, he could hear something coming from the inside. And it was loud.

"Excuse me!" He calls out to the inside while knocking. "I'm the Devil you summon?" There was no answer. Only the strange noise continued as the outside was quiet. Wanting to know what the sound is, he places his ear against the metal door. Kenny's eyes wide as he quickly pulled away. "Bagpipes?"

The music continues and Kenny frowned. He didn't come all the way out here to be ignored by a Bagpipe player. He's not going to disappoint Rias. Placing his hands against one of the doors, he pushed it open. However, when he stepped inside, Kenny immediately covered his ears as the ear-bleeding, loud, music echoed in the shell. Looking around, he saw that the shell was lit up by stage lights and had a nothing else in it.

Expect from a man.

In the middle of the floor was a big, muscular man with a white skin-tight T-shirt and blue jeans, with a cat head-shaped belt buckle, and black boots. He had red hair that borders on beings orange, with the top part of his hair gone, the back tied up in a ponytail, and a beard and mustache. Under his left armpit was the Bagpipe that was being heard, as he played it blissfully.

The man seemed oblivious to the fact that Kenny was inside and continues to play his instrument. Kenny, even with the pain in his ears, moved towards the man. Powering though the increasing pain in his ears as he approached the man. Stopping only a few feet from him, Kenny seemed to have finally got the man's attention as he opened his eyes and looked down at him.

He played the last verse of the song before coming to a halt. "By th' lokk oan yer face ah say ye lik' th' pipes, wee laddie?" He said with a heave Scottish accent. He played some more on the bagpipes, making Kenny cover his ears again.

Kenny took one hand off his ear and held it up. The big man stopped playing completely. "Um," Kenny start, starting to feel unsure of himself, "are you Mr. Scotts?"

"Aye, whit it tae ye," Mr. Scotts said defensively.

"Well, I'm a Devil and I'm here to fulfill your request," Kenny announced with a smile on his lips. The man only raises an eyebrow at him, make the already unnerving boy even more uncertain.

"Ye," he questioned. "Yer th' de'il ah summoned?" Kenny nods and a silent atmosphere fills the warehouse. Then all of a sudden Mr. Scotts started to laugh. He laughed so hard that he was holding his side with his free hand and bending over, as Kenny looked at him with a sour expression. "Ye?" Mr. Scotts stopped laughing enough to speak. "A de'il? Ye couldnae even bygae as some tween werewolf or vampire." He laughed again, causing Kenny to form a frown. His laughing, then slowly came to a halt as he calmed down. "Okay, seriously, where Koneko?"

"She can't be here."

"Whit!?"

"Yeah," Kenny responded with a calmer look. "She was double booked tonight and she asked if I could fill in for her."

"Urr ye kidding me?" Mr. Scotts bent down to his level, but then his eyes widen before narrowing them as he dragged the pupils to the left. "Och. Noo ah ken. She's likelie git booked by one o' thaim freak shows."

"What," Kenny asked, not know what he's talking about.

"Aye." He informs him. "She's pure weel-kent with some th' older men, 'n' twa o' her clients are freaks, ah tell ye. Yin o' thaim mak's her cosplay 'n' has her rescue him, lik' some kind o' princess." He shudders that the thought of the other one. "Th' ither yin, wi' th' face like a skelped erse, dresses up lik' a Magic Lassie 'n' tries tae play fairy 'n' tries tae get Koneko tae give him princess powers."

Shuddering at the thought of seeing that kind of guy in person, Kenny shook his head to clear the thoughts and focus back on the task at hand. "So what do you have Koneko do?"

A smile spreads on his lip. "We fight!"

"What?"

"Ye heard me, ye wee worm," Mr. Scotts said, pointing a finger at Kenny. "Fur th' bygane year, ah bin comin' tae this god forsaken land oan business trips. Dealing wi' th' rude bassa at th' affice. After a solid day, all a'm waantin' is blow aff some steam, 'n' that lassie helps me by giein' me ty' best fights o' meh life."

Kenny looked at him like he's crazy, and who could blame him. How is Koneko, a little firth-year, supposed to fight this man?

Mr. Scotts then got in his face and grinned. "And noo, laddie, if ye th' filler, then its aboout time tae shaw me whit ye git. Ye Gommy, Naff, Doaty, feartie, Long-Emo-Haired—" Kenny just stood there, trying to keep his cool "—Butter-Knife-Carrying, Jessie, Oaf-Looking, Soft-built, Mim-Moothed—" his eyes twisted "—Sniveling, Worm-Eyed—" his teeth gritted "—Tiny-Balls—" fist clenched hard "—Vile-Stoochie, Wastes-Of-A-Devil!"

Mr. Scotts brought his fist back, Kenny readied himself, and the man shot his fist forward towards his face.

 _POW!_

To the big man's surprise, Kenny caught the fist in his right hand. His legs were spread apart, with one foot back a little as his feet dig into the dirt floor, as the impact and strength behind the fist was enough to force him back a foot.

Kenny glared at the client, who had a worried look, and grab his extended arm and threw him over his shoulder with all his might. Thanks to the fighting training, he reserved from his grandpa, he was able to bring the hulk of a man on his back with a loud booming _thud._

Mr. Scotts looked up at him with wide eyes, as Kenny looked down at him with a smirk and arms crossed. He then started laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Ye guid, laddie. Bit tis gonna' tae tak' mair than that tae—" He was interrupted by a _snapping_ sound and looked down to see the blowstick and two of the drones of the Bagpipes were broken in half.

Kenny blinked. "Uh oh."

"Ye've dane it noo." Said Mr. Scotts as he turned his head towards him. Kicking the bagpipes away, he stood back up and glared at the smaller young man. "A'm gonna' turn yer ass intae fertilizer!"

He lifted his fists up in the air and brings them down, but Kenny jumped backwards as they slammed on the ground. Kenny then rushed forward and deliver a right punch into his left cheek, making the client stumble back a few. He runs at him again and jumps to bring a kick to his chest, but Mr. Scotts suddenly grabs his leg and swings around. Let go of him, Kenny was sent into the metal wall of the warehouse, making a dent impression of himself into it.

Groaning in pain, he fell out of the dent and on his stomach with a _thud_. Looking up, Kenny saw Mr. Scotts coming towards him and takes the shinai bag off and step it aside. Standing back up, he walks towards the Scottish man and the two started to circle around each other. After two rotations, Kenny charged at him and dodges a swing to his head, crouches down and jumps into the air to deliver a right hook into Mr. Scotts' chin. He didn't let up and started to repeatedly punch the man in the stomach before jumping back. Holding his stomach with one hand and his chin with the other, Mr. Scotts looks at the boy with an impressed smirk.

The two look at one another before charging again. The large fist of the foreigner sails past Kenny's head as he dodges it. Kenny's kick met nothing but to air as Mr. Scotts jumps back. Suddenly, before Kenny could even react, he cries out in pain when he was suddenly head-butted.

 _POW!_

A fist collides with his left cheek.

 _POW!_

Then his right cheek.

 _POW!_

Then a foot kicked him in the chest and he was sent flying backwards on his back. Opening his eyes, he saw Mr. Scotts looking down at him. Kenny quickly rolled on his stomach and gets on his hands and knees, despite all the pain he felt, and stood back up. He turned around to face him and put his fist up, ready to fight again.

Panting from the pain that created exhaustion, Kenny said, "you're tuff, I'll give you that."

"Years o' severing in Scootlund's military kin mak' even th' littlest wee jimmies intae killers." The Scotsman said panting himself. "Ye'll hae tae dae better than that."

He then charged at Kenny and threw a left punch, but Kenny blocked it and delivered a punch of his own into his chest. Unaffected by the punch, the man tries to kick his right side, but Kenny grabs his foot and kicked Mr. Scotts in the stomach.

And his left leg come off.

One his last leg, Mr. Scotts hooped back with his arms circling arm as he tried to balance himself. Kenny looks at him in confusion and surprised as he glances at what was in his hand. It prosthetic leg with a dress shoe on it.

"Woah!" Mr. Scotts finally loses his balance and backwards. He closes his eyes and waited for the impact.

But it never came.

Opening one of his eyes, Mr. Scotts opened both of them in surprise when he saw Kenny holding one of his arms, preventing him from falling over. Kenny pulled back and brought him back up. "Are you okay?"

"Aye," Mr. Scotts said, panting while holding on to Kenny's shoulder for support. "A'm fine." Kenny then holds out to him the prosthetic. Glancing between the leg and him, Mr. Scotts then grabbed the leg and let go of the teen to sit down.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a fake leg?" The question was not too much out of the blue, but it was enough to stop the grown man stop for a second, before proceeding to put back on his leg. Kenny looked down at the man with a sympatric look, as the man crosses his legs and looks down.

"One time." Mr. Scotts looking down at his leg, clenching it with one hand. "A'm bin in combat only _one time_. A grenade gaed aff a foot 'n' a hauf awa' and th' next thing Ah ken A'm legless." He then brings his hands close to his face. "Ah bin training tae fight fur mah land ever seen ah wis a lad. And in yin seicont, mah cawin in life wis taken." He clenched his fist before releasing them, lowering his shoulders, and sighing. "Th' worst pairt is, Ah still have some fight left in me."

Kenny looked down at the veteran with a sad and sympathetic look. All this crazy man was was a man who wanted to severe his country and never got the chance to fully complete that. It started to make sense to him soon. All he wanted was to have chances to fight again, without being seen as incapable.

Before Kenny could cheer him up, Mr. Scotts stands up again. "A've bin selfish." He walks over to his bagpipes and picks it up and throw it on his should. "Ah shuid be going. A'm going back tae Scootlund th'morra." He walks over to the doors and places a hand on one.

"Mr. Scotts!" Looking back over his shoulder, he saw Kenny standing three feet from of him. He bows his head. "Please contact us again. I'll be honored to service you again."

The man looked at the boy in surprise before a kind hearted smile formed. "A'd lik' tak', laddie," he said before exiting the warehouse.

Kenny looks at the door for two second before sighing. He then walks over to where he set the shinai bag and grabbed it, pulled out the handle of the sword to make sure it was still there, and then put it back in. A job well… "Oh shit!" He ran to the doors and throws them open. "MR. SCOTTS!"

He looked the area, but saw nothing. Mr. Scotts didn't even sigh the pact with him. He made have succeeded in helped a hero, but Kenny failed the mission.

He failed Rias.

* * *

Deciding to walk back rather than ride, Kenny trekked along the sidewalk while rolling the bike with him to his left. It was already eleven thirty and he still had thirty minutes of walking left. But he didn't mind, as he was lost in his own thoughts, with one question plaguing his head; how does he keep failing?

' _I don't know it keeps happening,'_ he said in his head as gloom colored his face, with his eyes looking down at his feet. _'Grandpa away told me that the goal of success is a path of failure.'_ He shakes his head lightly. _'Yet my past failures caused more trouble for me. I couldn't kill Yuuma when I had the chance, and she ended up almost killing me. I nearly lost my life again to Dohnaseek. Even when I had the sword at my side.'_ Kenny stopped to look up at the moon. _'But does it hurt me now?'_ Remembering the disappointed expression on Rias' face made his heart tighten. _'Why does see her like that make my heart hurt? She brought me back to life because of a promise, and I'm failing her…'_ He sighs and continues on. _'I must be pretty useless to her.'_

A chill suddenly ran down his spine and his hand started to shake. His eye widened for a bit before he narrowed them. Letting the bike fall, he took the shinai bag off and pulled the sword and scabbard out. "You people just can't leave me alone, can you?" He turned around to face the Fallen Angel and threw the shinai bag aside.

"What a surprise." The Fallen Angel turned out to be a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair and obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes with a gold neckless around her neck. Kenny tried to keep his blushing under control as the trench coat top was open at her chest, giving him a view of her breast and cleavage. "You not what I thought, but you the one I was sent to find," she said. "My name is Kalawarner and I have orders to destroy you and take that sword." She gazed at him with a cold and dark look. "This is truly unusual."

"I can't imagine why," Kenny said caustically.

"Why are you still alive?" She demanded before opening her wings with a _flat_ , causing Kenny to grab the handle. "You should have been taken care of by now. How is it that a mere sword like could protect you?" Kalawarner conjures a Light Spear and throws it at him.

Kenny unsheathed the sword as he slashed diagonally upwards.

 _CLASH!_

Deflecting the spear easily, he lets go of the scabbard and Kalawarner get a good look at the mark Rias gave him.

"Is that the Gremory family crest?" She looked at him in shock as he got into a fighting stance.

A sudden discomfort hit him, causing him to grit his teeth. "Damn. I'm still sore from Mr. Scotts," he said to himself.

"So it's all true, that sword is powerful and capable of hurting us." Kalawarner said in amusement. "My my, isn't this interesting. The fact that you're a member of the Gremory household makes it all the more important to destroy you and take the sword!" She raised up in the air and throws another Light Spear.

Kenny deflected it.

 _BAM!_

His mouth gaped open and his eyes widened as he felt Kalawarner's heels dig into his stomach when she suddenly flew at him and kick him. Not letting go of the sword, he was sent a few meters back and landed hard on his back. Grunting in pain, he raised his upper body and glared at the Fallen Angel. "Even with my training and new found straight, I'm still weaker than them," he said panting.

"That's right, boy," Kalawarner said haughtily with a smirk. "There's no hope in fight us. You were only reborn a week ago, whereas we were born as what we are. Now make this easy on both of us and die like a man."

Kenny quickly got to his feet. "Never!" He exclaimed with a glare. "I'm not losing to you freaks again!"

Her smirk disappeared into a scowl. "So be it." Kalawarner made another Light Spear and darted at him through the air.

He had to think fast. Even with the sword, he couldn't defend himself from her much longer. If only he could call out that Sacred Gear, then he may have a fighting chance. But Rias didn't tell him what to do after he thought of the strongest thing.

 _[Quick. Run you left hand along the blade.]_

"What?" Kenny's head snaps to the sword in his hand as it glows silver. _'That voice?'_ He member the voice when he fought Yuuma. Deciding to do what it said, Kenny holds out the sword in front of him and places his left palm on the side of the blade near the handguard.

"Time to end you, Kenny Kurosawa!"

"RAAAHH!" He quickly runs his hand across the sword.

A green light shines on his hand as his wings sprouted out. Kalawarner stop in midair and looked in horror before she was pushed back by a powerful gust of wind that came from Kenny. Kenny watched in amazement as an emerald green jewel appeared on the back of his hand before a red fingerless gauntlet formed under it with yellow accents.

Wasting no time, he grabs the sword with both hands.

 _WA-SHHHH!_

Suddenly, a red aura blazed like fire off him, as he flies across the street straight at Kalawarner.

 _SLICE!_

He slashed upwards across her body.

The buxom Fallen Angel screamed out in pain as Kenny passes her, as blood gushed out of the gash wound that went from her left hip to her right shoulder. Her clothes did not survive as they cut in half and fell right off her body.

Kenny landed on the ground as Kalawarner lands hard on the ground. Standing up straight, he turns around and looks at her with a determined look, his arms to his sides with the glowing sword in his right hand and the Sacred Gear on his left, and wings spread out.

Despite the fact she was in pain, bleeding, and naked, Kalawarner stood back on her feet. Turning back towards him, her glare fell into a horrified look when she noticed the Sacred Gear on him. "Is that…the Sacred Gear," she asked, trembling before gritting her teeth. "I've got better things to do. I'll let someone else deal with you." And with that, she darted off into the air.

* * *

"So this is a Sacred Gear?"

Kenny was now back in the Occult Research clubhouse, standing before Rias' desk as she was sitting at it, her elbows on the desk, fingers together, with her head on top of them. He still had his sword in his right hand and placed the shinai bag and scabbard on the table behind him.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "Congratulations on summoning. Now all that's left for you to do, Kenny, is to learn how to activate and deactivate in. Without the help of your sword."

Kenny looked at it as it disappeared. "There we go."

"I'm so proud of you Kenny," praised Akeno as she was standing to his right.

"But the situation with the Fallen Angels is getting more troubling," Rias suddenly said seriously. "Not only do they know you're still alive, have the sword with you, but now have the Gear ready to use."

"So what do we do?"

Rias crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "I know it was an accident, but I don't want you to get carried away for now on, just because you have the Sacred Gear and the sword. Don't fight alone, it's disrespectful to the rest of us."

Kenny looked down in shame, before looking back up at her. "I can't promise that." Before Rias could say anything he continued. "I can't promise that because there'll be times where I have no other opinions, but to fight back, alone. They're after me, so they'll come at me when I'm at my most vulnerable, and when that time comes I'll have to be ready to strike back. I wouldn't let these people hurt another soul, not when I have the power to stop them." He closes his eyes and tits his head down slightly. "But, if that's what you wish, I'll try not to go at them alone, if it can be helped." Not waiting for Rias' response, Kenny turns around and grabs the scabbard and sheathed the sword grabbing the shinai bag and slipping the sword inside it.

"And Rias." He turned back to her. "The officer that died the night Yuuma attacked, is his family one of our contact?"

"No, not that I know of."

"I want you to have his family on the list of potential contacts then." He said with that fierce look in his eyes. "I want to be making up for my failure tonight, and I want it to be the family of that officer. I was the reason he's dead, and I need to take responsibility."

He then walked out the room

No one stopped him as he walked towards the door and exited the room. Rias was a little surprised by what Kenny said. Although she was frustrated by the fact he'll fight them if they come after him, she rather touched by him wanting to see the officer's family.

"Quite the pure heart he has, even when being exaggerated to." Rias looked at Akeno, who was staring at the door. "He's still new, why do you have to be so hard on him?"

"I not trying to be," Rias countered, "I'm just don't want him to put himself in danger willing by over estimating himself." She then bit her thumbnail. "Push, I will not let those Angel rejects take my new favorite servant from me."

"…It's still strange though," Kiba spoke up rubbing his chin. "Usually you'll have to think of the strongest thing you could think of and then tried and mimic it. He just swiped his hand on his sword and that activated it."

"Yes, that is strange." Rias stood up from her chair and walked around to the front of her desk and sat on it with her legs crossed, arms crossed and place a hand under her chin. "A sword of unknown origins, with the power to harm and possibly kill a Fallen Angel and Devil like Holy Sword, yet without burning him. Communicate with him telepathically. And now it was able to activate the Sacred Gear?"

"…Maybe…it has something to do with Kurosawa," Koneko said.

"Maybe. But without the sword here now, we can't examine it." Rias though for a second. "I'll see if I can't get Sona to that a look at it."

"Maybe it could tell him what it is," Akeno joked, but half of it was saying she was serious. If the sword can talk to Kenny, then it's possible that it can tell him more about itself.

Rias looked at her before turning her head away, hoping to find answers soon.

* * *

Kenny was in his room wearing only a white tank top and boxes. On his bed with his legs crossed, he stared down at the sword laying in front of him, out of its scabbard with the moon light slightly reflecting off it.

"Okay," he said. "I know you can talk, so please…talk?"

It did nothing.

"You came to me about a week ago, in a place called Kuoh Academy. You came to me when my girlfriend—who turned out to be a Fallen Angel—tried to kill me. You speak to me; saying to let me guide you and to trust my heart. Now my heart is telling me that what I want to know; you can answer?" Kenny then bows and touches his head to the bed. "So please, great sword of power, I want to know more about you."

The sword does nothing.

Kenny sighed and rolled over on his back, looking up at the ceiling. "This was not going to work." He places his hand on his stomach. Questioning his sanity by talking to an inanimate object. He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh.

"I just want to know you."

There was nothing but silence in the room unit, unknown to Kenny, the sword's blade started to glow a bright silver again. Then the light began to retreat inwards, getting smaller as it compressed into the center of the blade. It then lifted off the sword and floated in the air.

Kenny felt the light hit his eyelids and cracked them open. His eyes shot open when he saw the light above his sword and turned around and fell back on his rear, pushing himself until his back was against the headrest of his bed. Trying to distance himself from it.

The silver light, then started to expand and getting brighter, making Kenny shelled his eyes from it. A second later, the light died down.

He lowers his arms and opened his eyes, before gasping in shock. "W-who…are y-you?"

"…They call me Jack."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Shine**_ **by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a dark room with the moonlight coming from the window. The light moves against the wall, turning the areas that became covered by it a light blue. As it gradually shifts, it soon reveals the handle of the Sword, as the weapon leans up against the wall. The light then touches the unsheathed blade, causing it to reflect and shine off the metal.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** Kenny, wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, was out at night standing in an open plain with a few trees behind him. His hair flying in the wind and his hands in his jean's pockets as he looks upwards, the green grass under and around him flowing against the wind as well.

 **[And I don't know why, all I know is something's wrong]** The scene stays like this for a moment, before switching to present a close up of his face. Showing an expression that tells the viewer he was deep in thoughts, as his black eyes weren't focused and his lips were parted a small bit.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** High up on a white balcony in the night time, Rias stands there in a white sundress, with her arms on the railing as she leaned on it while looking up at the moon. She face carries a bright smile as her vixen figure is seen slightly through the dress as it and her elegant crimson hair flies in the wind gracefully while glowing into moonlight.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** The scene changes to show different images. The first was of Akeno as she smiles sweetly at the viewer in a lovely kimono, holding an umbrella in her arms with her in a bun. The next image is of Kiba as he stands in a gym, wearing Kendo equipment and the mask tucked under his armpit, giving the camera his charming smile, while in the background were many girls smiling at him back with hearts in their eyes.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** Koneko's next shown, sitting on the sofa in the clubhouse with a piece of chocolate in her mouth, looking at the viewer blankly as she holds up her hand in a peace sign. The final image shows Asia in her nun outfit, brushing a few stray hairs behind her right as she smiles brightly, while standing in the park with the playground behind her.

 **[Maybe on your own you take a conscious step]** Returning back to Rias, the camera shows her up close from the left side, with twinkling stars shining in the background. Her bright expression turned to a sad look as her gaze fell. She placed a hand on her left breast and sighs with her eyes closed.

 **[Do you wanna give it up? All that I want…]** Her eyes opened, but only half way. Showing that she's hurt in some way and sadden about something. The camera then shows the left side of her, before Rias turns her head to the left and a surprised expression appeared on her face.

 **[Is for you to SHINE~]** The scene changes to a white surrounding and the camera moves upwards, showing Kenny in his average school uniform, with his back facing the camera, the Sword in his right hand, and the scabbard in his left as his long black hair flows in the wind.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The camera zoomed out to show Rias, now naked, staring at Kenny's back with her right shoulder facing the viewer and her head turned towards him.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** A side angled view, and Kenny now is seen facing Samurai Jack, whose ghost stands a few feet from him. The camera focused on Kenny face for a movement, before switching over to Jack's. The samurai gives him a smile and disappears. Kenny lets out a sigh with his eyes closed, as he was now standing on a cliff as the sky turns orange in the afternoon.

 **[SHINE~]** Rias, now fully dressed in her usual school uniform, walked up to his right and places a hand on his shoulder. Kenny looks at her as she gives him a smile, then Akeno comes up and stand with him too. Then Asia, Kiba, and Koneko.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** Kenny smiles fondly at them for a moment, before his expression quickly turned serious and he faces forward. The others do the same, readying themselves for battle.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** The scene changes to show their backs and zooms out to revival Aku's towering silhouette before them, with the setting sun behind his head.

 **[SHINE~]** The image then changes into a watercolor-like painting. Then everything fades out, as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the second redo episode of "** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai"**_ **. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review please. And if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't be a douche at it. Just walk away.**

 **Peace out.**


	3. Episode III

**Episode III**

" **The Sword of Two Futures"**

"…They call me Jack."

Those were the words the man spoken to an amazed Kenny. Sitting on the other end of the bed an elderly Japanese man glowing blue. The old man looked to be an older version of Kenny, only with much longer, unkempt, gray hair that flowed down his back and a long full beard that went past his chest and his mustache covered most of his lips. He was wearing a simple white kimono with gray lining on the sleeves and outer edge of his clothes tied to together. The black eyes of the man carry with them a cold and fierce look that has seen many hardships, but also had a kindness in them.

Kenny stared at Jack, starting to calm himself as he saw the man just sitting there, making no moves against him. He soon relaxed his body and sitting with his legs crossed. "Your name is Jack?" He asked. "Are you part American?"

Jack blinks at him, confused. "American?"

"Well, it's just that…Jack is an English name." Kenny explained. "But you look Japanese, so I was wondering if you were like me; half Japanese and half American."

"I do apologize," Jack said with a bow. "But I do not know what an American is. I am, however, Japanese."

Kenny with a little surprised that he didn't know what an American was. Almost everyone has heard of the United States, except this strange man. Shaking his head, he gets back to the important matters at hand. "Why are you here?"

Jack raised his head up and looked at Kenny. "Because you wanted to know about the Sword, is that correct?"

Kenny eyes widen. "What?"

"Yes." Jack reached behind him and brought forth the sword. "You were wanting to know more about this sword. You plead has awaken my spirit and I've come to you. Just like the night you called upon the Sword."

"Then," Kenny said, bewildered by what he was being told, "You're the voice I've heard." The old man nods with a smile. Kenny looked down with a smile. "Wow." He ran his hand through his hair. "So does this mean you're a living sword?"

Jack chuckled at the question. "No, no, no. You're mistaken." He looks at him with a sad smile. "I'm not the sword, for it's now a part you. I'm just the ghost of a man who has finally found peace."

"What do you mean?" Kenny leaned forward, further intrigued by the man's words.

Jack looked at the young man, wondering how he should explain. He then got an idea. There was a possibility that what he was going to do might not work, but as he's come to the boy in his time of need, he's known the many questions in his head. Kenny's is young and doesn't know about the sword that used to be his.

"Do you what to about the sword?"

"Yes, please!" Kenny exclaimed suddenly. "Jack, I've had this sword with me for a week now and I've never gotten any answers to what it is or why it came to me. I've been attacked by Fallen Angels three times now, and all they seem to say is that it's a powerful weapon that even they don't know about." Kenny then puts his hands together and bowed. "If you are the spirit that knows about it, then please tell me. I don't know what to do with it."

Jack looked at the top of Kenny's head with sympathy, knowing he's been in a situation like his before. Where something beyond his understanding happened and he didn't know what to do at first.

Jack placed a hand on Kenny's shoulder, making the young man look up at him. "Close your eyes and clear your mind." He brings his hands up to Kenny's head and places his thumbs on his temple. "To know the story of the Sword, you must understand where it can from, why it was forged…and the trials I faced with it."

"Wait, you're the—" Kenny wasn't able to finish his sentence when everything around him turned black.

— **(Beginning of Vision)—**

 _They call me Jack._

 _I can't not remember the birth name I was given. All I remember of that life is what was, before it was all taken._

 _Long ago in a distant land, my father, the emperor of a great and peaceful kingdom, saw the Ultimate Evil growing across the land, destroying and consuming all in its wake. Creating a wasteland of towering black trees that came out of the splitting earth. My father, with the use of a poison arrow, set out to destroy this Evil. Losing all of his best warriors, he arrived at his destination and with the power of the sun, lighting the arrow on fire and plunged it into the Pit of Hate, the center of the Evil. Victory was insight from him._

 _But what happened next, was only the beginning._

 _Rising from the Pit of Hate, the Ultimate evil took on its true form._

 _Aku, the Shapeshifting Master of Darkness._

 _Father tried to combat the villain, but all weapons proved to be useless against the might of Aku. His physical form, made out of pure evil itself, absorbed all that was used against him. He then imprisoned my father, and made him watch as he destroyed my home._

 _My father could only look on in horror, shame, and saddest as the demon destroyed the kingdom he was supposed to protect, the people he held dream to his heart were dying, all because he failed._

 _But then, a mystical white horse came down from the heavens and freed my father from his prison. The horse then took him to a mountain that reached above the heavens themselves, where he was approached by three monks. When the monks opened their eyes, my father found himself standing before three of the most powerful Gods; Odin, Ra, and Vishnu._

 _They've chosen him to destroy Aku. But knowing that he could only be destroyed by power the human spirit and virtue human righteousness, the three Gods used the pure essence of father and gave it to the monks. The monks, with their mighty hammers powered the blessing of the Gods, forged the sword you now possess._

 _With the Sword now in hand, my father rode into battle against Aku. He was no match against the Sword and its righteous powers, as he soon found out that it was able to harm him. After finally weakening him, father planted him into the wasteland he created, imprisoning the demon in the earth. But my father knew that Aku will return and knew that when he does, he'll have to be prepared._

 _Five years later, Aku returned._

 _And when he did, he captured my father before he could retrieve the Sword. But as he was taken away, my mother took me and the Sword with her and sailed away from our home as Aku unleashes his unspeakable evil. Meeting another ship, mother placed me on it and had me sent away._

 _I soon found myself traveling the world, learning from the greatest philosophers and training with the greatest warriors of the world. Learning many languages, tactics, ideals, strategies, and fighting styles the free world had to offer. At first I wondered why I was learning from my teachers, unit I soon realized that this was what my father had planned._

 _If he was to fail in defeating Aku, I was to be his successor._

 _Years have passed unit I returned to my beloved mother. I was only a five year-old when I last saw her, but I was already a man when I returned into her loving embrace. After being gifted with the Sword, I travel to where Aku imprisoned my father and people and freed him. Then I went from the demon himself._

 _Wielding the Sword, I step forth to oppose Aku. The battle was long and hard. He used his dark magic and shapeshifting powers against me, but in the end, I stood victorious above Aku, ready to strike the final blow._

 _But before I could strike down the villain, he opened a portal in time and banished me thousands of years into the future. A future where Aku rules over the Earth and many other worlds. Realizing my failure to destroy him, and seeing the suffering his evils and those who follow him have brought upon the innocent and helpless, I'd made it my mission to find a way to return to the past. So that I can defeat Aku and free the future from his evil._

 _I've seen many wondrous places and learn more about the world around me. Met many colorful people and helped allies, and battled great and power demons, robots, and otherworldly beings._

 _But as time went on and as the years pasted, I realized that there was a side effect of my time travel, and I had stopped aging._

 _Fifty long years have passed, and in that time, Aku destroyed every last time portal._

 _I'd soon begun to lose who I was. My purpose was gone. I was haunted by my family and those I couldn't save. Others were still dying and suffering, as Aku grasp tightens around the world, destroying all hopes and the will of the innocent._

 _And I couldn't stop him._

 _I was cursed to roam the land for eternity, forever reminded of my failure._

 _But then I found myself walking a road of redemption. I was finding my remembering why I was still fighting, even as a shell of a man I once was. I saw how much the world change because of me, and how much many people were hoping I'd find a way to destroy Aku._

 _I soon remembered who I was; Samurai Jack._

— **(End of Vision)—**

Kenny collapsed on the floor on his hands and knees, causing the vision to cut off. Panting heavily and loudly as sweat dripped down his face.

"I do apologize." Jack stands to his left, looking down at him. "I'm fairly new at causing a vision, but it was the only way I could think off to tell you the story."

Rolling over and sits down and leans against the dresser, Kenny rubs his face. "This is unbelievable," he said through his hands before taking them away. "You're actually a samurai warrior who was sent to a future rule by a demonic being? How is that possible?"

"I've wondered that myself," Jack admitted. "But do remember that Aku is a being of great power and has many tricks up his sleeves, with magic beyond our understanding."

"True." Kenny stood up and scratched the back of his head. "What I don't understand is why the Sword came to me." He glances at the mentioned object. "There is no reason for anyone to have. Aku's gone. So why is it that I have the Sword?"

Jack goes over to the bed and picks up the unsheathed sword. "That's something you can blame me," he said with the handle in his right hand and his left under the blade, looking at his reflection with. "You see, after I defeated Aku, I learn that he didn't just have his minions around."

"What do you mean?" Kenny looked quizzical at the samurai.

Jack looked at him with a serious expression. "You said that Fallen Angels have been attacking you, correct, but they don't know what it is?" Kenny was a little surprised by the question but nonetheless nodded.

Jack sighed.

"What is it?"

The old man's eyes narrowed. "When I returned and rebuilt my kingdom, and word that Aku was destroyed spread across the world, humans weren't the only ones who caught wind of my victory. One day, I found myself attacked by three Fallen Angels and two Devils. After easily killing the Devils and two of Fallen, I interrogated the remaining one. I've learned that Aku has gain many allies in the Underworld. Fallen Angels and Devils soon came to his side when he began his conquest. They knew they couldn't defeat or kill Aku, so they offered their allegiance to him, in hopes of obtaining great power for themselves. Aku accepted their offer. They also asked that Aku aid them in bringing Heaven to its knees. For the Angels were the only ones able to stand in his way."

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "Why the Angels."

"The Angels were pure beings and could have thought of a way to destroy Aku, as I found out when a group of Angels seek an audience with me. They said that although their powers were light-based and capable a inflicting a small amount of harm to Aku, they were still corruptible, making their power not pure enough to do a great deal of damage. Worse is that when a light-based attack hit him, he is able to corrupt that power with his evil nature, making him stronger."

"So Aku wanted nothing that could become a treat to stand in his way."

Jack nods. "Yes. They then asked me to join them. Saying that with the Sword and my past experiences, I can free the world of Devils and Fallen Angels. But I denied. Aku was gone and the purpose of the Sword done."

Kenny started to get a wry feeling. "But something happened," he asked, "didn't it?"

"Indeed," Jack said, placing the sword on the bed. "A few days later I was approached again, but this time by the leaders of all three factions. They came to warn me of a band of Devils, Fallen Angels, and even Angels who've allied themselves with Aku, so that they could bring the world to their knees at his side. Now with Aku gone, the leaders relieved to me their next plan of action."

There was silence.

Jack's eyes narrowed.

"To bring Aku back to life."

Kenny could feel himself let out a gasp, as his wide-eyed face filled with horror. "A-aku...back to life?" Even the sentence couldn't be believed by himself. He's seen the memories of what the Master of Masters was capable of and it only terrified him more to think that something like him could be revived. "But how? You killed him."

"That's what I told them." Jack closed his eyes and sat back on the bed. "They themselves have no knowledge of how, but learned that these followers are looking into many different methods and rituals. I asked them if there was a certain way to resurrect Aku. Even though they didn't, the Fallen Angel asked me if I was willing to take my chances." He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Was I willing to let Aku return in the future?"

"So what did you do?"

"As time passed, I began to see myself growing again. The time travel effects were lifted. So, the day before my death, I met with the leaders again and came up with a plan, one they swore secrecy too. After my death, I will pass down the Sword to my eldest child, and then that child will pass it down to their eldest child when the time was right. So on and so forth." Jack downcast looked soon grew a sad smile. "As I lay on my death bed, I gifted my eldest daughter with the sword, and told her of my plan. So, I found peace, knowing that she was safe."

Kenny looked at him with wonder before sitting on the bed next to Jack, the sword between them. "So…you were able to find everlasting peace?" He smiled as he turned his head to the old samurai and saw a peaceful expression on his face. Kenny eyes widen as he came to understand. "Then that means…"

"Yes," Jack confirmed. "You are my descendent, and I am your ancestor."

Kenny looked at him and was about to ask a question when the ghost stood up.

"I should be going. I've been in this world for too long."

"Jack, wait!" Kenny stood up, wanting for him to stay. "I have other questions. Like who was the one who had the sword before me? How come my grandpa never told me about it? And if it was supposed to be _handed down_ to me, then why did it _appear_ to me? How did you even return to the past?"

The samurai turned towards him. "I'm sorry, but I'm not able to stay much longer. My time here is almost up." He places a hand on his successor's shoulder. "You'll find the answers soon, but for now; you must vale to me that if Aku returns, that you'll protect the future."

Kenny looked at him in the eyes before looking down. How could he protect the future? He's barely half the age Jack was the day he went to defeat Aku. How does he even know that Aku will return in his lifetime? But as he remembered what he saw, Kenny thought about the evils and suffering the shapeshifter brought on the world. An infinite amount of people, both good and bad, will die by his hands if no one could stop him. Now, as a Devil, he couldn't be sure if he could be effective against the personification of evil.

But as these questions ran through his head, new question can up. Why was he even thinking about it when his heart already knew the answer?

"I will." He looked up at the samurai.

But Jack's ghost was already gone.

"Your mission is now mine, Samurai Jack."

00000000000000

The next day came and Kenny was walking through the park on his way to school. He'd gotten used to the sunlight and didn't feel bothered by it—which Rias told him was a side effect of him being a Devil—as his mind was looking over the events of last night. He was the descendent of Samurai Jack. A samurai warrior who was sent thousands of years into the future by a powerful demon of pure evil, who after fifty years in the future without aging, returned to the past and destroyed Aku. Now, he was tasked with bearing the sword used to destroy Aku, in hopes that if he does return by his followers that Kenny will be ready to fight him, just like those of his family before him.

How would you respond to that?

"I should tell probably tell Rias about this," he said to himself. Even though she told him to refer to her as 'President', he finds himself more comfortable calling her by her first name. "She'd told me that if I learned anything about the Sword to report it to her." For want of a better name, he started calling the weapon just 'the Sword'. With nothing else for it to go by. "I doubt that she'll even believe it, or even let me keep it. It was blessed by the Gods, so I guess it counts as a holy weapon. Then again, these were Gods of three different mythologies, and the Angels are servants of the biblical God."

He sighed and scratched his head. "I just hope that nothing else happens."

"AH!"

The sudden voice's cry and the sound of something dropping made Kenny turn his head to see someone on the ground. He couldn't help but sweat drop as he saw a girl with a white veil over her head with light blue accents, face first on the ground with her arms out, and blush when her butt was sticking out and her panties were showing. "Hey," he said, approaching the girl. "Are you okay?"

The girl moaned. "Why I'm tripping everywhere."

Kenny walked over to her and holds out a hand. "Do you need so help?"

Raising to her hands and knees, the girl looks up and grabs his hand. "Thank, good sir." She stands back, before a gush of wind takes her veil away, and Kenny was left stunned.

She was a pretty young girl with green eyes and long blonde hair that flowed all the way down her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. She was smaller than him, about Koneko's height, had a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. Around her neck was a silver cross neckless.

' _A nun?'_ He thought before walking over to the veil and picking it up. "I believe this belongs to you." Kenny said, holding it out to her.

"Oh!" She takes the veil and places it back on her head. "Thank you so much."

Kenny couldn't stop the smile from forming. She really was cute. "No problem." He notices movement to his right and looks down at her travelling bag, which opened with some of her clothing spread out on the sidewalk. He bends down and grabs one of her clothing. "How about I help you."

"Ah, it's fine," she said before kneeling down to grab some of her clothing. As they placed the items back in the bags, Kenny couldn't help but see a flicker of pink from behind her veil, but he chose to ignore it.

"Are you a traveler?" Kenny handed her the last of her clothes, which was a pair of her underwear. Blushing heavily, she snatches it from him and quickly places in the bag before shutting it, as Kenny stands back up.

"N-n-no, that's not it." She said, standing up too. "I was assigned to the church of this town. But I got lost." She looks up at him. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to speaking Japanese, so I apologize if I'm a little hard to understand."

"No, no. You did well." Kenny said, holding up a hand. In fact, it was spot on to him. Rias did tell him that Devils are able to break language barriers.

"May I asked you something?" She put her hands together, as if she was begging. "If you're a local, then could you take me to the Church?"

Oh, well." Kenny said, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I could."

"Really?" The nun exclaimed with excitement. "Oh, thank you! The Lord must have sent you to me!"

Kenny chuckles nervously. "Right." He was then struck with a negative feeling when he saw her grab her cross and pray into it. He was a Devil, and she was a nun. The two were supposed to be enemies. But Kenny couldn't attack her. Not when she didn't do anything wrong, to him that is.

The sound of crying was soon heard and the two looked to a young boy near one of the playground playsets on the ground, balling his eyes out. Looking closer, Kenny saw a red bruise on the boy's knee. Before he could react, the nun quickly runs over to the boy and he follows. Kneeling down in front of him, the young girl asked, "Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry over a minor injury like this."

She holds out her hands and places her palms on the wound.

Then a bright green light orb appears from her palms.

Kenny looked on with wonder as the light flashes onto the boy's knee. Suddenly, he grasped his left hand as it achingly throbs. Looking back at it as it heals the injury, Kenny wondered if it was a Sacred Gear, for they were special powers given to humans. _'That could be why it's reacting like this to it.'_ The light disappears and the boy's mother, who saw what had happened, quickly grabbed her son's hand and drags him away. He looks back that them and waves with a smile.

"Thank you, Sister!"

She smiled and waved to the boy.

"How did you do that?" She looked back at Kenny, who was staring at her. "Did that really just happen," he asked.

"Yes, it's the power to heal. A wonderful gift God gave me." She said, but looked a bit sad, even though she's smiling. "Truly. It's wonderful."

Something was bothering her, but Kenny didn't go too deep into it. Whatever happened to her, she'll tell on her own terms.

000000000000

As they walked towards the direction of the Church, Kenny's mind was still on the fact she had a Sacred Gear. He didn't know that there were ones that had the power to heal. Many give the user great power, like him, but never the ability to heal. What other Gears were out there, and if she's a member of the church, then does that mean that there are other members who do too?

"There it is!" The Sister suddenly said.

Kenny looked up as she pointed to a lone Church off in the distance. But the moment he laid eyes on it, a terribly chill went down his spin. Sweat starting coming down his frozen face, and he shivered in place. Was it become he was a Devil? He could feel great danger all around himself that he couldn't react.

It was a place that belonged to God and the Angels, his enemies now.

 _She_ belonged the God.

"Listen," he said to her. "I've better be going, I'm meeting up with so friends of mine and I've kept them waiting long enough. Goodbye, Sister." Kenny turns away.

The nun grabs his arm.

"Please wait!" Kenny looked back at her, who looked saddened by him leaving her. "I've never thanked you properly."

Kenny turned his body to face her. "It's okay. I was only trying to help a person in need."

"Oh," she said with a downcast look. "I see." Kenny did feel bad for not being able to receive her thanks. Even though she was a Nun she didn't show hatred towards him for being a Devil, though she may not have known, and she was wonderfully kind and beautiful. She then looked up at him with a warm smile. "Then peace remembered my name; Asia Argento. I hope to meet you again."

Kenny felt his own smile coming. "And my Kenny Kurosawa. I'll remember your name to the end of time."

Blushed by his claim, but her smile grew. Bowing her head, she runs off towards the Church. She stops and waves at the black-haired boy, who waved to her in return. Kenny watched as she turned around again and runs on until she was out of sight. A sad look came upon him then. Asia was a wonderful girl and it was hard to think he couldn't be friends with her, just because she a nun. But that's what his life was, now.

00000000000000000

Kenny pushed the metal gates open as he walks into the front schoolyard. Another thing that he learned was that on the night he was revived, Rias and someone else were able to contact other Devils from the Underworld to make repairs to the school's gate and the front doors that were destroyed by Yuuma. But Kenny wondered who this other person was.

Making his way around the side and across the dirt field, he approached the clubhouse when his phone _binged._ "Who's that?" He reached into his pocket and turns it on.

The messenger's thumbnail was Rias winking and doing a peace sign.

 **{Your Loving Master}; Go to the Student Council's room, we're meeting there.**

Kenny sweat-dropped at the screen. His response was;

 **{Kenny}; How did you get my phone number?**

 **{Your Loving Master}; You sister :P**

 **{Kenny}; Oh ~_~…wait, where the Student Council?**

 **{Your Loving Master}; …just go to the second floor. There'll be someone to take you there.**

Kenny sighed as he pocketed his phone before heading towards the school. Why were they meeting in the Student Council? He walks into the school and reaches one of the stairways in it. It was a Saturday, so no one was there. Rias did tell him that the principle allowed the Occult Research and other clubs to come to school for the weekend meeting.

Reaching to the top of the stairs, Kenny stopped when he saw three girl students waiting for him.

In the middle was a buxom young bespectacled woman wearing semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses, long straight black hair that extends all the all the way down to her knees with split bangs. Her eyes were Heterochromia, with the left being violet and right a light brown. To the right of her was a young girl with wavy white hair and blue-green eyes. And on the other side was a tall tomboyish girl with blue, shoulder-length hair with making eyes. Her body was more athletic than the other two, sporting a blue sweatband on her left wrist, sneakers instead of the dress shoes, and black thigh-high socks.

"Hello," said the bespectacled one. "Are you Kenny Kurosawa?"

"Yes, that's me," he responds with a bow. "Is there something I can help who with?"

The first one bowed her head to him. "I'm Tsubaki Shinra and I'm the vice president of the Student Council." Lifting her head up, Tsubaki gestures to the white-haired girl. "This is Momo Hanakai." Momo bows before Tsubaki turns to the blue-haired one. "And this is Tsubasa Yura."

"How's it going?" She asked politely in a tomboyish manner.

"And who are here to escort you to the Student Council room. If you would please follow us?"

Kenny nodded and the girls began to guide him down the corridor. The sound of the two pairs of dress shoes and two pairs of sneakers echoes with each step. As they continued on, Kenny looked between the girls as Tsubaki was in front, Momo to his left, and Tsubasa on his right. He couldn't help but wonder if they were Devils too. And if they were, who else in the school was?

"So," Tsubasa suddenly spoke up. "I heard that you fought against a Fallen Angel the night you were reincarnated."

"Um." Kenny looked at her before scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I did."

"And you were able to still stable her after she did it to you?" She smirked with an impressed look. "I have to say, I'm most impressed."

"Why thank you." He smiled at her. Tsubasa's cheeks started to suddenly turn red, causing her to look away. Tsubaki and Momo looked at their friend, a little surprised. Tsubasa was never known to take much interest in other guys, often socializing with the teammates on the many sports teams she was on. Granted, she wasn't as popular with the male students, not like themselves and Rias.

"Tsubasa," Momo said. "This isn't the time to flirt with Kurosawa." The two's faces turned red.

"M-Momo!" Tsubasa shrieked. "That's not what I was doing!"

Tsubaki was the next one to speak. "Please retain your volume. And you said it yourself that thinking of him fight made you attracted to him." Kenny face turned redder.

"S-So?" The blue-haired girls looks away pouting. "I attracted to guys who get muddy after a fight, so what?"

Kenny face got redder as he looked down at the ground. Looking back up, he was surprised to see a familiar redhead standing outside a room, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Miss Gremory?" Tsubaki asked as they stopped before a door. "Is everything okay? You two didn't fight again, did you?"

"No, no, it's not that." She opens her eyes and looks at and enter her. "I'd like to speak to my servant, please." There was a sternness in her voice that left no room for arguing. The girls nodded the room, leaving Kenny and Rias out in the hall.

"Rias, is everything—?"

"You are to stay away from that church."

"Huh? How did you—"

"I'm serious," she scolded him. "To us Devils, the church is enemy territory." She walks away from the wall and stands in front of him, looking sternly at Kenny. "Just stepping into it can cause major rifts between the Angels of Heaven and the Devils of Hell. You left it when you looked at it, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he answered, remembering the terrible feeling.

"That was you new instinct telling you of the danger. Remember, even though what you did was an act of kindness, the Angels are always watching over their territory. Being involved with someone from the Church is also a dangerous game. Especially an exorcist, if they have a Sacred Gear. You'd be killed, even with that sword by your side."

Flash memories of Asia's healing Gear played in his head.

"You'll be killed and there'll be no coming back from that. You'll be obviated. Going to neither Heaven nor Hell. You'll be gone forever."

That thought sunk deep into his mind. To be gone, no Heaven or Hell? What would that be like? "But," he said unnervingly. "She's not like that. Asia wouldn't hurt anyone. She's innocent, kind, and caring girl."

"Like Yuuma?" Rias suddenly said, making him freeze. "Have you forgotten about her, and how kind and caring she was? Don't you see? You a being that has two enemies on both sides! You have a powerful artifact that they could consider a treat. What if her meeting you was a tick, like Yuuma? What if she was only being nice to you because was leading you to your death?"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!?" Rias gasped at his sudden outburst, taking a step back. Kenny's had his head tilted down, his eyes shadowed as he grits his teeth in anger. "You don't think I don't know that?" He said, while his fist trembled. "I was waiting for her to just show me her true colors. Waiting for her to try and kill me." His tense shoulders fell as he let out a sigh, calming himself. "I'd hoped, that just once, I wouldn't have to battle for my life again. That we could set aside our differences and be friends. But I guess it's impossible, since I'm a Devil."

He felt a hand a pair of hands cup his face and lifts it up. Look at her in the eyes, Kenny could see the guilt and sadness in them. "I sorry," Rias said. "I got caught in the heat of the moment. I never should have gone that far."

"No, you're right. I've shouldn't have gotten involved with her." He sighed. "I really do like her as a person, but I shouldn't be taking chances."

"I just want you to be careful." Rias said, cherishing his face. "I've almost lost my adorable two times, I don't want to lose you, Kenny."

"Um, Rias?" They two looked towards the door and saw Kiba standing there. "Don't you think it's too early for kissing?" He teased.

Wondering what he meant, Kenny and Rias looked back at one another and saw close their faces were. Her vixen body pressed against his strong one, breast squished against his chest, as his hands were on her hips. "Ah!" They quickly separated from each other, with their faces the same shade of red as her hair. Quickly composing herself Rias walked into the room with Kenny in tow. Inside the Student Council Room was a big, long table with chairs pushed into it. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko were on the left hand side of the table and Momo and Tsubasa were on the other. At the end of was Tsubaki whispering in the ear of a young, attractive, bespectacled woman who he could've mistaken for her sister, sitting at the head of the table.

The door closing caught their attention and Tsubaki went to the seat to the girl's right. "Well, I'm glad you've made up," Sona said with a smirk. "Honestly Rias, you're too soft on your servants."

"We both have our own styles of doing thing." Rias responses with a smirk of her own.

"Wait." Kenny glanced and pointed between the two girls. "You two know each other?"

"Indeed we do." She pushed out of her chair and walks around the table, standing in front of him. "You probably heard about my other name, Sona Shitori, but allow me to fully introduce myself. My name is Sona Sitri, and I'm the heiress of the Sitri Clan."

"I see," he said, looking down at her. "So you're a Devil too?"

"Yes, as is the rest of the Student Council." Sona turned around and walked back to her chair. After sitting in it, she gestures to the chair at the other end of the table, opposite of her. "Please have a seat and we'll begin."

Glancing at the chair, Kenny walked over to it as Rias walked over to her seat, which was to his right. Sitting in it, he looked around the room and noticed that everyone's attention was on him. "Could some please explain what's going on here?"

"Well Kenny," Rias said, leaning back with her arms crossed. "The events of last night, with you awakening your Sacred Gear with the sword and the mystery behind the blade itself has come to the point where answers are in order." She looks towards Sona. "I've asked Sona to analyze it so that we can determine what it is and where it came from."

"Indeed," Sona said, with a look of pride. "I've been looking into many ancient artifacts and weapons that could tell us what the sword is, but I'll need to look at the sword itself to say."

"Yeah, about that." Kenny scratched the back of his head was a nervous smile. "That's really why I came here."

"What do you mean," Akeno asked.

He took a deep breath. "I know the Sword's origins." Before he knew it, almost everyone sat up from their chairs. Bombarding the poor boy with a thousand questions. "Wait! Wait a minute! Let me explain."

"Enough!" Sona shouted, causing everyone to stop. "Let Kenny explain himself. I'm rather interested about this sudden knowledge as well, but let's not suffocate the boy." Everyone glanced at each other and sat back in their seats, allowing Kenny to breathe a sigh of relief. "Now Kenny." She pleases her head on top on her hands. "You said to Rias that you yourself don't know about the sword's past. What changed?"

"Last night I was visited by the ghost of one of its second owner." Kenny took off the shinai bag as he continued to explain. "I was wanting to know about it myself, so I tried asking it." He slipped the sheathed weapon out before placing it on the table. "I was about to give up when a blue light appeared, taking the form of the old man. A warrior who was called Samurai Jack."

Sona stared at him deadpan while raising an eyebrow. "A samurai…named Jack?" She asked disbelieving.

"Yes."

"So," Kiba lowered his raised hand. "What did this 'Samurai Jack' tell you."

"Heh." Kenny let out a short chuckle. "Everything but the end of his journey."

For the past hour, Kenny told them everything that he knew. From the Emperor to Aku's awakening. From Odin, Ra, and Vishnu, to the creation of the Sword, and then the battle against Aku and his imprisonment. He then talked about him returning and capturing Jack's father as his mother sends him away to travel the world to train and prepare himself, to his return to his parents, and his battle with Aku. Their eyes widened to their maximum when Kenny told them about Jack's banishment thousands of years into the future and his fifty long, immortal, quest to find a way to return to the past and defeat Aku. He explained how he couldn't see the end of the vision, so he just told them that Jack returned and destroyed the Shapeshifting Master of Darkness. He then went into detail of the rogue Devils, Fallen Angels, and the Angels who sided with Aku when he began his rule and how they plan to resurrect him. Ending his story with Jack's plan if Aku was to ever return and how he was the samurai's descendent.

"…and that's about everything I know." Kenny looks up at them to see their eyes glued to him and his sword. Disbelief and wonder filled their expressions as they took in everything that was said to them. Rias and Sona, beginning the oldest Devils in the silent room, were just as stunned by the story of the lone samurai. Their parents have told them many stories of knights and dragons and of great quests, but this one takes the cake.

Sona cleared her throat and pushed her violet glasses up. "Well…that was…an amazing tale you told," she said while trying to find the right words. "But do you ready believe him, this Samurai Jack?"

"What do you mean," Kenny asked.

"There's nothing like what you told us." Rias continued for Sona. "There's no books, no records. Nothing to prove your story."

"Are you saying that I made the whole thing up?" Kenny said indignantly as he clenched his fists.

"We're not saying that you did or that Jack did," Kiba spoke up trying to calm him. "What we're saying is that this is all so amazing, that how could we no question it. As there are some loopholes in the story."

"…Who was the one who carried the sword before you," Koneko asked.

"Why didn't the leaders of the three fractions say anything about this," Tsubaki then asked.

"What kind of world did Aku create?" Momo pitched in.

"How can these followers revive Aku?" Akeno asked.

"And more importantly," Rias spoke, "how did Jack return to the past?"

"Well, I was only able to see glimpses of various places and people." Kenny explained. "He was new at creating memories and couldn't tell the whole story. But I don't think that he was too focused on finishing the story, other than to warn me of the threat of Aku."

Sona looks down at the table and thinks. How was she supposed to think of this? From what Kenny told this Aku was the personification of all evil, and if that was true then he was a major threat. Look back at Kenny, the heiress saw that everything he was saying was the truth. But there was one thing that she needed to make sure of. "Kenny, if everything you've said was true, then I must ask you; what was your response to Jack? What did you say when he asked you to continue the plan?"

Kenny took in a breath and looked at her with that fierce look Rias told her about. "I told him that his mission was mine now."

Sona leans against her chair as a smirk appeared. "Okay, then."

"Huh?" Everyone in the looked at her in surprise.

"Come on Rias," she said in an almost taunting tone. "You've known him longer than the rest of us here, so why wouldn't you believe him."

Rias looked at her for a couple of seconds before sighing. "I guess you're right. Maybe it's because I'm afraid that more danger is placed on his shoulders." She stood up from her chair, followed by the other members of her peerage except Kenny. "Thank you for your time, Sona. But we most be on our way." Kenny stands up and follows the rest of them out the room.

"Oh, and Kenny." He stopped just before exiting to look back at the Student President. "If you're ever in the mood to talk about something, please do."

Kenny smiles. "I will. Thank you."

— **(That night)—**

Not much happened after the meeting. Kenny pasted out a few more flyers before heading back to the clubhouse. When he arrived, he walked in on a conversation between Akeno and Rias. The black-haired beauty said that they've received and order from the Arch Duke to hunt down a Stray Devil.

"So what is a Stray Devil?" Kenny asked from behind Rias as the whole group works towards their destination, as using the transportation circle would have alarmed the target, with the sheathed sword in his left hand.

"They were Devils who turned into Servant Devils, like you, by a Devil with a peerage." Rias answered as they continued on. "However, they betrayed or killed its master. They become power-hungry and will often cause destruction and chaos."

Kenny eyes narrowed. These things were like stray dogs then, causing trouble.

"When found, the master or the Devils are ordered to eliminate them. That's the law of all Devils." She looks over her shoulder at him. "Sometimes, Angels and Fallen Angels are tasked with killing Stray Devils."

After a few minutes of walking, the group finds themselves standing in front a large unused building on the outskirts of town. Since the rogue entered into Rias' territory, the High-class Devils gave them the orders. Rias explained to her peerage that there was a Stray Devil that's been luring humans to the building, where when inside it feeds on them. That was more than enough to get Kenny on-board.

' _Eating humans,'_ he thought in disgust. _'I didn't think that there're Devils like that. But then again, Devils are evil beings. The only way to keep others in line was to have laws to abide by.'_

"Smells like blood," Koneko said, pinching her nose. Kenny glances at her before facing the doors of the now unsettling building. They approached them and enter.

His knees started to shake as he felt the eerie and haunting atmosphere surrounding him. The only source of light was the moon coming through the windows as they walked through the hallways. Rias was up in front with her hands on her hips. "Kenny," she started, "this is a good opportunity to see how we Devils fight."

"But I already know how to fight," he said, confused by what she's saying.

"True, but you don't know how we do things." Rias smirked at him over her shoulder. "So for now, I want you to stay back and let the rest of us show you, as I explain the traits each of us have."

"Traits?"

"As you already guested; long ago, there was a war between the Devils, Angels, and the Fallen Angels. As the conflict dragged on, no side was able to become greater than the other. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops before the war came to an end hundreds of years ago, with no winners.

"The Devils were no exception." Kiba, who was at Kenny's right side, continued after her. "Our generals, who commanded many troops lost them after the war. They couldn't even form new armies after. Many of the Pure-Blood Devils lost their lives in the war too. "

Akeno then picked up where he left off. "A hundred years after the war and there's still tension between the three opposing sides. They've lost just as many of their people as we did, but we're still in a state of a Cold War; we can't let our guard down, but we're ready to strike back."

"And so," Rias continued, "we created a system to train a small elite group of soldiers, called the Evil Pieces."

"Evil Pieces?" Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"The Devils based the Evil Pieces off the human game of Chess. Ironic, since the servants are Devils who were reincarnated from humans, but it's a popular game in the Underworld. That aside. Masters are the King pieces, which is me. From there, they're able to create five classes of warriors, each with a special trait. One Queen, two Knights, two Bishops, two Rooks, and eight pawns."

"I see, so you used an evil piece to bring me back to life," Kenny wanted to confirm, as they pushed open another set of doors. Leading to a dark room. "So Rias, what's my piece?"

She turns around and smiles at him. "That's easy, you're a—"

Rias stops there, and Kenny knew why as he felt chills all over his body.

There's something in here, and it was out for blood.

"I can smell something… _disgusting!"_ A low, nightmare inducing, voice came from the darkness in front of them.

Rias showed no fear as she step forward and calls out, "Stray Devil Viser. We are here to eliminate you."

There was nothing at first, unit something came out of the shadows. Kenny was horrified when it was the top half of a woman's corpse lands to his right. Her eyes filled with a terrified and painful look as blood flows out of her severed waist and arms. "You bitch!" He growls and was about to attack when Akeno stops him with a hand on his chest.

"Don't do it," she said.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketake!" An abnormal laughter starts echoing around the room. Kenny places his right hand on his, ready to draw it out.

 _STEP!...STEP!..STEP!_

A drop of sweat runs down the side of his face as the giant footsteps came closers. He soon found himself raising his look upwards, a look of disbelief grew on his face, as a shadow covers the group.

Standing a few meters and towering over the group was a gigantic monster that reminded him of a centaur. The top part was a naked voluptuous young woman with short white hair and her other half was gigantic and beastly, with four lion-like legs with sharp claws, and a viper's tail, carrying a spear in both hands.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserves a place in the lowest pits in Hell. In the name of the Duke of Gremory, I'll gladly destroy you."

"You're cunning, for a little girl!" Viser readies a spear. "I will rip your body, and color it in red, just like your hair!" Her thrusted it at Rias.

She only laughed with her nose. "Kiba!"

"Right!" The blonde teen sprints as soon as Rias gave the order. Moving faster than Kenny could respond.

"Kenny, I want you to watch as I lecture."

Kiba's speed increases as he dodges the spear's attack, appearing on the right side of the monster-like woman. Viser looked at him and thrust her other spear, but it only hits the floor as Kiba vanishes again.

"Kiba's my Knight, a perfect combination of speed and agility. Those who become a Knight have their speed increased."

The blonde jumps into the air, before a blue light shines in his left as a European sword appears from it. He draws it from its scabbard, reflecting the moonlight off it.

 _SLICE! SLICE!_

Both arms came off as Kiba landed behind her.

"GYAAAH!" Viser stumped as she screams in pain as blood spews out of her severed arms.

"As you can see, Kiba's strongest weapon is the sword," Rias said as Kenny looked on in amazement. "With his ability as a Knight and his mastery of sword combined make him the ultimate Knight."

Viser looked back at where Kiba was and raises her left foreleg. "Damn insect!" She brought it down on him, but disappears again as Koneko suddenly rushed under her incoming foot.

 _STOMPS!_

Kenny watched in horror as Koneko is crushed under the giant foot, creating a dust cloud. "Koneko!" He tries to rush towards her, but Rias stop him with a hand on his chest.

"Don't worry," she assured him. "Koneko's not one to be squished so easily." Confused by what she meant, Kenny looks back at where she was and was astonished to see her holding up the foot of the monster, looking rather annoyed than anything. "Her trait is the Rook. A tank on the battlefield, she's given absolute strength and high defenses."

Viser, looking down at the small girl in disbelief, puts more pressure on her. Koneko was unfazed and unaffected as her feet dogged deep into the crater made by the impact. She suddenly throws it up into the air.

"Fly bitch," she said as apathetic as ever, before jumping high under Viser and delivers a sharp punch into her stomach. The giant body of the Stray was sent backwards and slams into a wall, destroying it.

Kenny's jaws hung open as he watched the whole thing. _'That why Mr. Scotts like to fight her? She could destroy him!"_

"And lastly, Akeno," Rias announced, gesturing to said person.

"Yes President." She laughed as she approached the Stray as it lied there bleeding. "Ara ara, what should I do?"

"Akeno is my Queen; the strongest piece in the set after me. She's the unbeatable Vice-president of our team, with the traits of all the other pieces."

Viser lifted her head up and glared at the black-haired beauty with hate. Akeno didn't seem fazed and laughs fearlessly at her. "Ah? Still have energy I see." She said with a sweet smile. "How about this?"

She raises her hand to the sky.

 _FLASH!_

 _BOOM!_

All of a sudden bolts of lights came down from the sky, breaking through the ceiling, and striking down on Viser. The beastly stray howls in pain as the electrical attack courses through her body. Her nerves were on fire, as she was burning and smoking from the lightning.

"Ara ara," Akeno said as her face now carried a scary and cold look, even as she smiled. "Looks like you're still able to move. That means you can keep going." She calls upon the lightning again and hits Viser again, making the Stray Devil scream out as if it was dying. Akeno strikes her with a third bolt, not letting up her assault.

She licked her lips in a seductive manner.

"Akeno excels at attacks, using her demonic-powers to defeat her opponents." Rias said as she stayed to the right of Kenny, who only watches the brutality with wide eyes, not saying anything. "She could use elemental powers like lightning, ice, and fire. As you've already seen, she's very kind and sweet, but in battle she's the ultimate sadist." Kenny only glances at the redhead from the side.

"And you're okay with this?"

"Oh, don't worry," Rias assured him, waving a hand at him. "She's very kind to her comrades, so you don't have to be scared." She turns her head to him. "She even thinks you're very cute and handsome." That got him to blush. He always thought that she was gorgeous, on pare with Rias, and that added to the redness on his cheeks.

Akeno giggled as she prepared another attack. "Ufufufufu. You're a tough girl, aren't you? Taking all my lightning." She surprising backs away. "But I'm not the one to finish you off." She turns and talks towards the gathering group. Rias passes Akeno, and walks up to the Stray Devil.

"Well then, any last words," She asked.

The only thing that came out of Viser's mouth was; "Kill me."

Rias held out a hand. Black and red demonic-powers start to build up in her palm. "Then disappear."

 _DON!_

The giant mass of power shot from her hand and stroke Viser in the chest.

 _KA-BOOM!_

The red and black explosion covered the whole body. Dust cloud clears and all there was left was a crater in the floor. Viser was gone.

Rias looked at the spot where the evil being was, wanting to confirm it was completely destroyed, before sighing. She turned towards the others and smiled. "That's checkmate. Good work everyone."

Kenny let out a sigh of relief, glad that it was all over. But then he remembered something. "Ah, Rias," he said, walking up to her. "You didn't tell me my piece."

"Oh, you're right." Rias turned to him. "Well Kenny…you a pawn."

"…"

"…"

"…huh?"

— **(The next morning)—**

Top of Form

In all honestly, Kenny didn't know how to feel. He was sleeping, that's for sure as he was on his bed staring at the ceiling. Who won't be after a long night of hunting? But there were two things on his mind.

Bottom of Form

The first thing was his role as a Pawn. Rias didn't tell him much after that, only for them to head back to the clubhouse. 'What was I ever supposed to do, be the fight one into battle?' Looking over to his left, he saw the Sword leaning against his bed, just the way he left it. It didn't really bother him that he was the lowest piece in the set, so long as he's able to protect the others. The speed of a Knight would have been nice and the power of the Rook would have been useful too. But he was fine with being a Pawn, so long as he's able to carry out his promise to Jack.

But he wanted to get stronger.

Sitting up, he sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the Sword. Unsheathed it from the scabbard, he stares at his reflection in it. He sighed. "Now that I'm a Devil, I'm bound to be immortal." Placing the blade in his lap, he leans back and stares at the ceiling. "That means that if I don't have to place the burden on my children. I could wait and prepare myself for that day. The day the followers come for me. The day Aku returns."

Take the sword, he swiped his left hand across the length of the blade, activating the Sacred Gear. Aku will return. His followers are looking for ways to bring him back. Maybe they've already found a way, he can't be sure. But when they come for him, as he has the only thing that can kill Aku, he has to be ready. As a human, he can only gain more strength, skills, and brain power to fight against them. But they're Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels. Human abilities are not going to win against them.

Kenny needed to do more. He needed to find the power within his Sacred Gear and use it. He needed to know the powers of a pawn.

Kenny needed to be the Ultimate Pawn.

— **(Tomorrow night)—**

Kenny road on his bike towards his towards his next client. Earlier he asked Rias if she could train him to be stronger. She said that there was, but said that he wanted to learn how, he had to complete a pact. So with the shinai bag on his back and the location device in his left hand, his head turned towards the designated house.

He asked if it's the family of the dead officer, but she said it wasn't. Instead, it was a gamer who lived alone.

Stopping the bike at an ordinary looking house, Kenny dismounted. "Time to make a pact," he said with enthusiasm, throwing his fist in the air with a smirk.

He walked up to the front door, he was surprised to see the front door wide open. _'What the?'_ Kenny approaches the house and stops before the doorway. An uneasy feeling started to wash over him, as if he had a bad feeling about what was going on. There were no light inside as he looked through the door, with not even a sound to be heard.

He narrowed his eyes.

 _SHHHHHHHING!_

Slowly unsheathing the sword from his back, he held it out with both hands, ready to defend himself if anything happened, and steps inside.

Not bothering to take his shoes off, he slowly and carefully walks across the fine wooden floor. Keeping his eyes glancing around him. He stops and upwards at the staircase that led to the second floor. No lights. Continuing his trek, he saw himself approaching a corn and quickly puts himself against the wall. His heart hammers in his chest as he steps side to side to the corn before stopping.

Kenny slowly stuck his head around the corner.

There was a door at the end of the hall, slightly open, with a faint light coming from behind it.

He comes out from behind the corner and walks towards the door silently. "Hello," Kenny asked quietly, trying not to startle the coup. "I'm the Devil from the Gremory's household, and I'm here for the client."

There was no answer from the door, so he stopped in front of it. Sweat ran down his faces and a sense of fear enters his body. He reached for the door handle with trembling hands and slowly enters the rooms. It's a living room with a television, a sofa, a table and such. Nothing out of the ordinary as the television was on, but had static on it, being the only source of light.

He looked to the right, and he gasped loudly as his eyes widened in horror.

There staked to the wall was a bloody corpse. The corpse's arms were spread out as its hands were staked in the palm and the legs were together, feet on top of one another and staked thought. Hanging upside down.

Kenny clapped his mouth shut with his free hand, trying to prevent himself from puking. "W-what the hell this?"

"'Punishment to the wicked and those who do bad deeds'!" Kenny snapped his head towards the voice, seeing someone on the standing up from the sofa. "I just borrow the sentence from someone important," said the people as he faces Kenny with an evil smile and a crazed look. He was a young man with short white hair and a red eyes, wearing clerical looking clothing.

"Hmm hmm." The young man's insane smile grew. "Well, well, if it isn't a Devil!"

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

0000000000000000000000

 **{Playing** _ **Shine**_ **by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a dark room with the moonlight coming from the window. The light moves against the wall, turning the areas that became covered by it a light blue. As it gradually shifts, it soon reveals the handle of the Sword, as the weapon leans up against the wall. The light then touches the unsheathed blade, causing it to reflect and shine off the metal.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** Kenny, wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, was out at night standing in an open plain with a few trees behind him. His hair flying in the wind and his hands in his jean's pockets as he looks upwards, the green grass under and around him flowing against the wind as well.

 **[And I don't know why, all I know is something's wrong]** The scene stays like this for a moment, before switching to present a close up of his face. Showing an expression that tells the viewer he was deep in thoughts, as his black eyes weren't focused and his lips were parted a small bit.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** High up on a white balcony in the night time, Rias stands there in a white sundress, with her arms on the railing as she leaned on it while looking up at the moon. She face carries a bright smile as her vixen figure is seen slightly through the dress as it and her elegant crimson hair flies in the wind gracefully while glowing into moonlight.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** The scene changes to show different images. The first was of Akeno as she smiles sweetly at the viewer in a lovely kimono, holding an umbrella in her arms with her in a bun. The next image is of Kiba as he stands in a gym, wearing Kendo equipment and the mask tucked under his armpit, giving the camera his charming smile, while in the background were many girls smiling at him back with hearts in their eyes.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** Koneko's next shown, sitting on the sofa in the clubhouse with a piece of chocolate in her mouth, looking at the viewer blankly as she holds up her hand in a peace sign. The final image shows Asia in her nun outfit, brushing a few stray hairs behind her right as she smiles brightly, while standing in the park with the playground behind her.

 **[Maybe on your own you take a conscious step]** Returning back to Rias, the camera shows her up close from the left side, with twinkling stars shining in the background. Her bright expression turned to a sad look as her gaze fell. She placed a hand on her left breast and sighs with her eyes closed.

 **[Do you wanna give it up? All that I want…]** Her eyes opened, but only half way. Showing that she's hurt in some way and sadden about something. The camera then shows the left side of her, before Rias turns her head to the left and a surprised expression appeared on her face.

 **[Is for you to SHINE~]** The scene changes to a white surrounding and the camera moves upwards, showing Kenny in his average school uniform, with his back facing the camera, the Sword in his right hand, and the scabbard in his left as his long black hair flows in the wind.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The camera zoomed out to show Rias, now naked, staring at Kenny's back with her right shoulder facing the viewer and her head turned towards him.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** A side angled view, and Kenny now is seen facing Samurai Jack, whose ghost stands a few feet from him. The camera focused on Kenny face for a movement, before switching over to Jack's. The samurai gives him a smile and disappears. Kenny lets out a sigh with his eyes closed, as he was now standing on a cliff as the sky turns orange in the afternoon.

 **[SHINE~]** Rias, now fully dressed in her usual school uniform, walked up to his right and places a hand on his shoulder. Kenny looks at her as she gives him a smile, then Akeno comes up and stand with him too. Then Asia, Kiba, and Koneko.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** Kenny smiles fondly at them for a moment, before his expression quickly turned serious and he faces forward. The others do the same, readying themselves for battle.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** The scene changes to show their backs and zooms out to revival Aku's towering silhouette before them, with the setting sun behind his head.

 **[SHINE~]** The image then changes into a watercolor-like painting. Then everything fades out, as the song comes to an end.

00000000000000000000000

 **Narrator:** **"On the next episode of The Red Dragon Samurai…."**

 **?:** "I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut devil-like people~"

 **Asia:** "Keep away from my friend."

 **Karen:** "I've learned everything from Grandpa, two weeks before his death.

 **Yuuma/Raynare:** "Well isn't that sweet."

 **Narrator: "The Red Dragon Samurai. Updates coming soon."**

 **Rias:** "Kenny what was that?! Where are you? Kenny?...KENNY!"

 **Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

000000000000000000000000

 **And that is the end of the third episode of** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **. Favorite, Follow, and Review please. And if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't be a douche at it. Just walk away.**

 **Peace out.**


	4. Episode IV

**Episode IV**

" **Fighting Alone"**

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _Drip…drip…drip…_

The sound of the television static and the soft blood dripping were the only sounds in the barely lit room, as an eerie silence filled the atmosphere. Kenny glared at the insane looking priest in front of him. The Sword clenched in his hands to his side, as he stared at the other teen in the eyes. Waiting for him to strike.

But to his astonishment, the priest started to dance and sing.

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut devil-like people~" The loon sung, spinning around like a ballerina. "I cut them and laugh at them~ I cut the heads of you Devils, and receive my meal~"

Kenny looked at him with a weird out expression. Not too sure what to think of this… _person_?

The priest stopped dancing and sneered at him. "My name is Freed Zelzan," he said with a formal bow. "I belong to a certain Exorcism organization." Freed closed his eyes and turned his head away, shrugging. "Ah, but just because I told you my name, does mean I want to know yours. It's too much effort to remember a person's name once I killed them. So please scream as much to your hearts content."

' _This guy's a fucking Exorcist?'_ Kenny's glare came back as his fists clench. "Then are you the one responsible for killing this man?"

"That's right." He looked over at the corpse and smirked fiendishly. "The fact that he tried to contact you was proof he's no longer human. End of the line, sinner!" He looked back at Kenny, with his eyes filling again with insanity. "So I chopped him up real nicely, don't you think?"

Kenny only scowled at him.

"Huh," Freed walks up to Kenny and leans his head forward, to where their faces were a few inches away. "Aren't you shocked? Aren't you going to run away?" He smiled at him mockingly. "Don't you already know that this man because a criminal scum. Just like you."

Kenny continued to glare at the crazy priest, but does respond to him. "A priest doesn't harm innocent people, you sick fuck."

Freed looked surprised at first before he throws his head back laughing. "Oh. Ho oh, this is fucking priceless." He looks back at him with a twisted and sadistic smirking face. "You really think a Devil can lecture me? Are you the new kid on the block?" He asked in a mocking tone with venom in it. "Now listen up closely, shitty Devil; Devil used human greed to stay alive. Relying on a Devil proves you're no longer human, see. So that's why people like me kill people like him." He jabs a thumb at the dead body. "I make a live killing sinners like him. It's a good job, really."

Kenny could feel his restraint and a calmness slipping with every word uttered from this man. The thought of this being going around killing people who just contacted a Devil was starting to bring up some bad thoughts. How many innocent people had this priest killed? Were their families on that list? His eyes widen when he started thinking about Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Sona and her peerage, and then Mr. Scotts being cut down by Freed. His angered look came back stronger as his blood boils.

"Oh well. If you're just look at me like, that I'll just—"

 _BASH!_

Freed was sent backwards and landed hard on his back. Kenny's right foot stomped down on the floor when he took a step forward. "I don't want to hear another damn word out of your fucking mouth!" He raises his clenched fist up as he glares hatefully at the priest. "I don't give a flying-shit if you're doing this because you're a fucking priest or a servant of God! I'm not going to let you go after everything you did in the past! I'm sending you to Hell myself, you bastard!"

The Exorcist stood back up and looks at Kenny with an expression that borders on anger and excitement. "So that's how you want to play?" His gleeful sadistic smile grew. "Okay then. I was going to jack-it tonight, but I really am wanting to fight some now." He reaches into his priest coat and brings out a one-handed sword with no blade and a silver gun with a cross engraved into the sides. "You're now starting to irritate me with that look, so can I cut you? Can I cut out that Devil heart of yours with this Blade of Light? Can I shoot you? Can really blow your head off with this cool looking gun?" He activates the blade, forming a blade of white light. "OKAY THEN!"

He sprinted towards Kenny before lunging at him and slashing the Blade of Light.

 _SWIFT!_

 _CLASH!_

Kenny blocks the attack.

 _BWOK!_

He then kicked the gun out of Freed's hand.

"What the?" An angered Freed's attention was brought back when he had to parry a downward slash aimed at him. Kenny slashed diagonally left and right at the priest before kicking him in the stomach. Freed stumbled backwards towards the couch. He stopped himself before glaring at Kenny. He lunged at him again, giggling like a madman, and brings his sword down on Kenny, Kenny blocked it before sending a right slash at him, only from the Exorcist to block it.

Freed then began swinging wildly at Kenny. Unformal and imbalanced. Kenny was able to block all the attacks, but was having trouble still and knew he had to go on the offense. After parrying a right slash, he raised his sword and brought down on the priest. The mad man blocks it, but had to block a left swing at him. Kenny then unleashed a series of fast and furious slashes at Freed, as his opponent blocks them with a grin.

 _CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!_

He then swung the Sword rightwards against the Exorcist's Blade of Light. Freed backed away with an excited expression. "Hahaha! Anything else, shitty Devil?"

Kenny only narrowed his eyes. He then placed his hand on the blade and swiped it down the length of the blade. The green light shined in the barely lit room as the Sacred Gear activated. Power soon flowed through his body, getting him ready for attack.

"Oooo~," the deranged priest said gleefully. "A Sacred Gear? Now that makes things even more fun!" He rushed at Kenny a slash downwards. Kenny saw this coming and sidestepped, letting Freed pass by.

 _SLICE!_

"Argh!" Freed lost balance and fell on his hands and knees. The Sword cuts diagonally across his back, leaving him bleeding. He growled while looking over his shoulder at Kenny. "You shitty Devil," he said through his gritted teeth angrily. "You think that you can fuck with me, huh?"

"Sorry, I'm into girls." Kenny pointed his sword at the psychopath. "But I'm going to give you this one chance to surrender."

Freed suddenly gained a sinister smirk. "Then I'll have to punish you, naughty shitty Devil." He turned around and pointed his gun at Kenny.

Kenny's eyes widened.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Kenny ran to the right before the bullets could hit their mark. Freed back rolled into the center of the room, stood up, and started wildly shooting his pistol at him. Kenny runs around the room in circles, as the manic of an Exorcist fires his guns at him. Bullet holes formed everywhere on the walls, as they seemed to follow Kenny as he ran for his life.

He passed a vase before bullets tear it up.

A family picture hanging on the wall is swiftly destroyed.

Four bottles of wine on a wood stand were destroyed, letting the alcohol splatting everywhere on the floor and the wall.

The television takes a fellow hits and blacked out.

Soon, Freed became the only source of light, as the muzzle flashes from his gun lighted up the center of the room. He wasn't even aiming at Kenny any more, only firing the weapon wildly.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Freed laughs hysterically. "THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!"

 _Click!_

"Huh?" He looked down at his gun and pulls the trigger again, only to hear the same _click._ "Oh crap, now I got to get more blessed bullets." He threw the empty gun over his shoulder. Freed pulled out a candle and lights it with the Blade of Light, bring light back into the room. He sets it on the table before turning to see Kenny staying a few feet away, panting lightly. His sinister smirk appeared again. "Well then, shall we shitty Devil?"

Kenny's only response was readying his blade while glaring at the madman. The two stand there in the room. Freed's sneered at Kenny's scowl. Then they rushed at each other with their blades back.

They stopped before each other and swung at each other simultaneously.

 _CLASH!_

Bring the Sword back, Kenny slashed at the Exorcist's neck, but Freed blocked it before thrusting a stab at Kenny head. He ducked down to avoid the attack, before attempting an upwards slash at his chest. The deranged man jumped back.

He then jumped at Kenny again with his blade raised above his head.

 _CLASH!_

Both warriors found themselves locked with their blades as they stared at one another. The Sword pushes against the Blade of Light, while neither opponent backs off. Freed's sadistic grin widens. "You're getting me all hard now, little boy. That's good, maybe I'll make your death painless, scumbag."

"Shut up, you psychopath," Kenny snapped. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did here tonight!"

The two of them jumped back. Freed insane look grew as he stuck his tongue out again. "Then you're going to have to do better than that, shitty Devil," he exclaimed. "But do know that I'm going to send you back to the pits of Hell from which you came!"

"PLEASE STOP!"

Kenny gasped as his eyes widened in shock. Not believing his ears and hope it was a trick, he turned his head towards the familiar voice. He was left startled to see Asia standing there by the doorway, looking at him with just as much surprise and confusion as he did with her, but with worriedness thrown into the mix. _'What the heck is she doing here?'_

 _BANG!_

Kenny cried out in pain after the gunshot goes off. A sharp pain suddenly exploded from his left shoulder, hurting worse that when Dohnaseek stabled him. He placed his left hand on the bullet wounds while stumbling back. His vision began to blur a bit, but he soon takes a firm stand again and focused his vision on the things going on. "Good work, my little assistant," Freed said to Asia, who had her hands over her mouth as she looked on in horror. "You distracted the evil Devil for me." He holds up a second gun that he pulled out of his coat. "Now I can cut him up, like I did with this sinner."

Asia, not knowing what he meant, noticing the corpse and her face filled with dread. "N-Nooooo!" She screamed out in horror. Kenny lifted is head to her, before reaching out to her. He wanted to plead for the nun to look away, but couldn't put it into words as the pain was too great.

"Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia?" Freed asked. "Take a good long look, my dear. This is what we do to humans that are entranced by a Devil. They only deserve to die like this."

The young nun backed away from the dead body and turned towards Freed, only to notice Kenny. Her eyes widened with further shock. "Father Freed…that person…"

"Person?" The Exorcist laughed. "No, no, my dear. This shit here is a Devil."

Asia continued to stare shockingly at the black-haired teen. "Kenny…is that true?" She took a step closer to him. "Are you a Devil?"

Kenny looked at her in the eyes and saw the betrayal she must have felt. He was forced to look down, too ashamed to look at her again.

Freed continued to laugh hysterically—with the ever pinch of insanity in them. "What the fuck is this!? You guys know each other!? Wow! Now this is priceless. The forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister. Are you serious?"

Kenny looked at Asia for a second before lowering his head in shame again. "I'm sorry, Asia. I didn't want you to know because I was afraid of what you would do. I wanted to hide the fact I'm a Devil to protect myself," he admitted with guiltiness before looking up at her, finding the courage to face her. "But I was an idiot to doubt you! I only wish we can become friends."

"Kenny…"

"Ahaha!" Kenny scowled at the priest, who had his head thrown back while laughing. "Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially not someone from the Church. The Devils are the enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that deserted by God. Asia and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels."

' _Fallen Angels?'_ Kenny questioned in his head. _'But I thought priest and nuns serve God. Why is Asia doing with them?"_

"Now all that's left is to kill this trash here." Freed points his Blade of Light at him with his tongue out. "The jobs not done until he's dead. Are you ready?"

Kenny growled at him. "I may have only one arm left, but it's more than enough to rip out that tongue out," he responded, ready to fight to the end. The pain in his shoulder burns as the bullet was still inside, but he had to push through it. He had to overcome this. If not, then Rias would be sad. He'll die here and the Sword will be taken away, never to be seen again while most likely be used to kill innocent people.

Nothing will stop Aku.

The future will be lost.

"Then here I come!" Freed charged at Kenny. But then Asia appears in front of him, much to Kenny's surprise. Her arms spread out as she protected him. Freed stopped and puts on a stern look. "Hey, now. Are you serious? Do you know what you doing?"

Asia stood firmly as she faced the priest. "…I do. But Father Freed, I beg of you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

Kenny was left stunned by what was happening. Asia was protecting him, even though he was a Devil?

"I can't stand it anymore," she said fearlessly. "You can't kill people just because they made a pact to a Devil and you can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!?" Freed exclaimed with an anguished expression. "Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

"There are good people, even among the Devils!"

"There aren't, idiot!"

Asia seemed unnerved at first, but her resolve came back just as strong, if not stronger. "T-That's what I thought until recently…But Kenny is a good person. And the fact that he's a Devil changes nothing! Killing a person is an unforgivable sin! God will dearly punish you for your actions!"

Freed brought the hand with the gun back, rage overfilling his face. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" He swung the gun at her.

 _SLICE!_

Both the priest and Asia were shocked when Kenny grabbed the nun with his left hand, pulled her behind him, and cut the front half of the gun off. The pieces of the severed half fall apart when it hits the floor. Freed points the gun up while looking at it in confusion, before pulling the trigger. It the pistol exploded in his hand, causing the priest to drop it. "Those don't come cheap."

 _POW!_

A swift kick to the head sent the insane man hurdling back while spinning in midair. Crashing and sliding across the table, knocking off the candle, before falling to the ground on the other side.

"I'm only going to tell you this once," Kenny threatened while holding the Sword in front of himself. "Keep away from my friend."

Asia looked at him with a sense of hope. "Kenny."

"Is that right then?" Freed stood back up and looked at them with his sadistic grin. "You're going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then. Let's see if I can set a new record for the smallest minced-meat, little samurai wannabe!"

The priest jumped up high with his sword raised above his head.

A familiar magic circle suddenly appeared between the two.

"What's this?"

Suddenly, Kiba jumped out with his sword in hand.

 _CLASH!_

Both Freed's Blade of Light and Kiba's sword locked together.

"Kenny," he said, smiling at the Pawn over his shoulder, "we came to rescue you."

"Ara ara. It's awfully messy in here." Akeno steps out of the portal. Then Koneko came out.

"…An Exorcist."

A sense of relief overcame Kenny as he saw the other members. He lowered the Sword and sighed. "I didn't think you'd come."

"I'm sorry." Kiba looked back at now angry priest. "But this one belongs to us. We can't let you lay a finger on him!"

"Oh, oh!" Freed's insane side returned with a vengeance, backing away from Kiba. "A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron? The Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on!" He stuck his tongue out. "So how is it? Are you the one sticking it in, and is he the one bending? So are you guys in that sort of relationship?"

 _CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!_

Their blade sparked as they clashed their blades. Freed had a sadistically arrogant look on his face with his tongue still hanging out, shaking both his head and tongue. Kiba looked anguished and disgusted as he easily fended off his attacks. "…What a vulgar mouth." He said as they battle. "It's hard to believe you are a priest…Let me guess, you're a Stray Exorcist, right?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I stray away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to chop up Devils whenever I feel like it!"

Kenny looked at the psychopath. "So there's such thing as rogues Exorcists too, huh?" He flinches when he felt a sharp pain came from his shoulder. But went as fast as it came. Looking down at it, he was stunned to see Asia using her Sacred Gear to heal him with one hand, but her other hand held up the bullet tip.

"Just leave it to me Kenny." Asia healed the wound with little to no trouble.

Kenny looked at her in wonder. _'But how did she get it out?'_

 _CLASH!_

Kiba and Freed locked swords again. The blonde has a calm expression, but his eyes have already captured the movements of his foe. The boy priest was still laughing and enjoying the fight. "You are the type of priest that's the most hard to deal with." Kiba said. "Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the ones who cause the most harm to us."

"Haaaaah!?" Freed hysterically laughed. "You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pest like you can talk down on me!"

"Even Devils have rules." Akeno said with a smiling, but her eyes are serious. Showing signs of hostility towards Freed.

Freed grinned. "Nice. I like those passionate eyes, with that sexy body. Oh, you're the best. I can feel your urge to kill me. Is it love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear."

A large red and black blast of demonic-power suddenly hit Freed in the center mass, knocking him into the wall. The transportation circle disappears and in its place stood Rias. She looks back at Kenny and places a hand on his cheek. "Kenny, I'm sorry. I never thought that a Stray Exorcist would be here. Luckily, there wasn't a barrier, so we were able to get in easily. Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah," Kenny admitted, before transferring the Sword to his left hand, before placing his right hand on the previously injured shoulder. "He shot me in the shoulder, but Asia was able to heal me."

Rias was surprised by the last part and turned her attention to the Sister. At first she was skeptical that the nun would help her servant, but then remember what he said the previous day. Asia had set aside her position as a nun for her servant. "Thank you Asia," she said with a kind smile, "you have my gratitude."

"Oh!" Asia puts up her hands and smiled embarrassingly. "No, it's okay. I'm just glad I'm able to help a friend in need."

Rias warmly smiled at her, before narrowing her eyes and looking back at Freed as he stood back up. Her expression became cold. "Looks like you've been looking after my cute and adorable servant," she said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with him." Freed taunted her. "I was planning to cut his body all over before raping that slutty Sister, but I was so rudely interrupted and it finished as a dream."

Rias gave the Exorcist no time to ready himself and shoots out a ball of her demonic-power, blowing away a section of the furniture and destroying the wall behind him. "I'll be sure to never forgive you. Anyone who harms my servant, especially my cute samurai, or the innocent will die by my hands," she proclaimed as intense red waves of demonic-power surrounds and radiates off her, causing the atmosphere to freeze.

Koneko detected something coming and turn to Rias. "President, there seems to be a few Fallen Angels heading this way. At this rate, we will be at a disadvantage."

Rias took one last glance at the priest before sighing. "Then we best get moving. Akeno, ready the transportation circle."

"Right!" She closed her eyes and was about the make the circle when…

 _Crumble…SNAP!_

"LOOK OUT!"

Kenny suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pulls her back, just before a burning section of the ceiling falls on top of her. Everyone looked back and gasped when they saw that the back wall was ablaze and the fires were spreading fast throughout the room.

"But how?" Rias looked on in fear and shock.

Kenny looked down to see the candle Freed placed was on the floor, next to broken pieces of the wine glass he shot. "No…"

 _SLAM!_

Kenny's head turned in the direction of the sound and was shocked to see no Freed and the door was closed. Letting go of a blushing Akeno, he rushed over to the door. He tried to turn the knob, but it just wouldn't.

"Haaahahahahahahhahaha!" Freed muffled laugh came from the other side. "Don't try to escape. You'll ruin the fun! Before Asia was supposed to put up the barrier to keep other Devils out, I was able to create one to trap them! Sorry, my dear nun, but you'll have to get burnt. Even though the Fallen Angels told me not to kill, but I can always tell them that you died in the fire caused by the evil Devils. Now burn, bitches!"

Kenny growled through his teeth, hating the insane madman even more. "Bastard!" The sound of coughing brought him back to his comrades. They had their hands and/or fist over their mouths and coughed heavily. Even Asia was coughing terribly.

"We've got to find a way out of here!" Rias exclaimed, couching on her own breath.

"But how?" Kiba fell to one knee.

"Everyone," Kenny said weakly, as the ash and smoke got into him. "I'm sorry for bringing you here." But before he could continue, he was intruded by Asia.

"I wish that the two of us, along with Kenny and his Devil friends, were someplace!"

They all disappear in a flash of pink light.

* * *

Kenny and the others were on their knees, cough up the last of the bad air in their lungs before inhaling a large amount of clean, fresh air. "Oh god!" Kenny sits back on his hands as his chest rises and lowers from his heavy breathing. "I'm glad that's…over?" He slows his sentence to a halt when he relies what happened.

Standing to his feet, he looked around to see they weren't in the burning house anymore. Instead, it was dark and small. But something was oddly familiar about it.

Rias moaned as she sat up, rubbing her head. "Where are we?" The other members soon found their baring and looked around the area they were in too. Thinking the same question.

"K-Kenny?"

"Asia?" He turned to her. "Are you here, too?"

Yeah, I'm here."

"Well," Kiba said, standing up, "As long as we're away from that Stray Exorcist, then I think things are safe."

 _Flick._

The light turn on.

"HIIIYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

A wood baseball bat swings in the air…

 _WHACK!_

And hits Kiba over the head.

"GAH!"

The blonde fell to the floor face first, unconscious, as a foot stepped on the back of his head. The owner of the bat and foot points the previously mentioned weapon at him. "Yeah! That's right, son! If you want to break into a girl's house, then you better hope she's not dangerous, pal!"

"Karen?!"

Kenny's little sister, who was wearing a pink Hello Kitty tank top and blue panties, looked up from her victim and saw her older brother, Rias, and other high school kids and a nun looking at her. Completely shocked by the fact that she had just hit Kiba. "Kenny? What are you doing here? I thought you said that you're doing club activities tonight."

Kenny blinked two times before scratching the back of his head nervously. "Oh, uh….Well, you see…" Rias was about to jump in and help when Karen suddenly spoke up.

"How do you have that sword?"

Kenny looked back at his sister, only to see her looking at him with a dangerously serious stare. She walked over to him, causing the older sibling to take a step back, before she grabbed the arm carrying the Sword and bring it up.

"I'll ask again," she said again. "How is it here?"

Kenny was left in absolute shock by how his sister was acting. Normally she's mischievous and playful, but not this time. "How do you know about the Sword," he asked, trying to make sense of things.

Karen's look softens as she looks down. "All of it and more."

* * *

They all gathered in the living area as Kenny told Karen about everything that happened to him. He sat on one of the two sofas, in between Rias and Akeno—who for some reason was very close to him. Koneko sat on the left arm rest as Kiba—who regained consciousness—stands on the right side of the sofa. Karen and Asia were on the other sofa facing them, with a tea table in between the two couches. The Sword was back in its sheath resting on the table.

Asia's expression changed throughout the whole story, while Karen's was neutral as she had her arms crossed.

"…and that's everything."

No words were spoken as the young sister looked into Kenny's eyes. Then her face softened and let out a sigh before saying; "So that's how the seal was broken."

"What?" Kenny eyes widened slightly. Karen looked up at her brother, wondering if what she was about to tell him was the right thing to do. But see how he was now a Devil and that he's being attacked by Fallen Angels, then there was no reason to keep the rest of the story hidden. She took in a deep breath.

"I've learned everything from Grandpa, two weeks before his death. As you know Kenny, our family has been keeping Samurai Jack's sword safely secured and ready to be used." She began to explain, as the other focused on her. "For centuries we've hidden the Sword from Aku's followers, knowing that it's the only thing that can hurt their master. In the first few hundred years, they came after the Sword. But soon stopped, those members who went after it were killed in battle. The family continued the plan to pass down the Sword to the eldest child—no matter the gender. The child would receive training from their parents, but not as intense as Jack and not having to travel the world. They still had dreams and futures to follow. It continued on to this day."

"Excuse me?" Rias said. "If that's true, then which one of your parents with the sword carrier before?"

"That would be our mom."

"That make sense." Kenny commented. "Since she was Japanese."

"And mom was the only child of the first son, Grandpa Jiro's older brother; Taro Kurosawa." Karen's eyes narrowed. "Grandpa Taro was stricter than those who came before and wanted to make the next Samurai Jack with mom. He wanted mom to focus only on the Sword more than anything. Then after high school, she was to travel the world and study and learn from the best." Karen then smiled. "Remember when mom would sing to us?"

Kenny's lips formed a fond smile. "Yeah, she had the best voice in the world."

"That's right. She wanted to make music. To become a singer who brought smiles to everyone who listened to her songs. She was even approached by the biggest names in the music industry." The younger sister looked down at her hands, as her fingers were locked together. Her face turned grim. "For what Grandpa told me, mom and Grandpa Taro would fight a lot after she said what she wanted to do. Mom kept the Sword but only to make Grandpa happy. She ran away one night to fulfill her dear, and that when she ran into a young American Army Ranger."

"…Dad."

"Yep." Karen smiled again. "He was stationed there when they met, and they were inseparable. Fate seemed to always have them running into each other. In the end they fell in love, got married, and had us. Grandpa Taro was furious and the two said things that they would regret. She left for America and pursued her singing career, while dad was sent to the battlefields for five tours. He always comes back without a scratch, because he knew mom was singing to herself for him every night to come back home safely."

"Aw~" Asia and Akeno both said.

"My, my. That's truly romantic." Rias complimented.

"Yeah." Karen's smile vanished. "But then the accident happened. Dad was able to come home to see mom's live performance. She was surprised and happy to see him. But then as they were on their way home, a drunk driver hits them, killing them instantly. Luckily Grandpa Jiro was with us when it happened and took us in. Taking us with him back to Japan. Grandpa Taro died a few days later, because of an unusual amount of stress and grief. He was so depressed by not just the fact he lost his daughter, but because he could never tell her how sorry he was."

Everyone looked at Kenny, feeling sorry for him as to lose his parents at a young age. Rias and Akeno both hugged with one arm.

"After Grandpa took us in, he followed the plan. Only this time, without telling you about the Sword. He saw that having the Sword was a terrible burden to have, and Grandpa Taro died because he stressed over the possibility of Aku coming back. So Grandpa was able to teach the two of us basic self-defense and fighting, with you being given sword-training as well. I asked if I could do the training too, and he accepted. We had a great life with him. But as the years passed, his health was getting worse."

"One night, I was up to get a drink of water, when I saw him carrying the Sword to your room. Following him, I saw Grandpa place the Sword inside of your sleeping form, sealing it within you with a magic lock. I asked him what he was doing, startling him. Deciding to tell me the truth, he told me everything and said that if you were to ever be in danger and are in need of help; the seal will break and the Sword will come to you." She looks up at him. "He told me to keep it a secret. Saying that he would have wanted you to live a full life, without knowing the terrible burden placed on you."

Kenny looked at her while the others had many different expressions but still showed sympathy for their newest member. The black-haired male looked down at the Sword and grabbed it. Lifting it up, he's observed the Sword's structure as he was lost in his own mind. He then thought about Jack and how much stress he must have gone through. Being trapped in a future ruled by the one you swore to destroy.

"I'm telling you all this because I wanted you to know the dangers of having it." Karen said to her brother with watery eyes, almost on the verge of crying. "You always have a tendency to stress about things, especially when it came to family and friends, but don't let this be one of them. Stress kills, Kenny, and having the Sword comes with a lot of responsibility. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I wouldn't." Kenny said, looking up at her with loving eyes. "Thank you Karen. For being my sister, and for thinking about me."

She smirked at him. "Well, someone has to before you get hitched up." She then got up. "Well, I'm leaving the rest of you to do your thing. And Rias." Said girl looked up at Karen. "I want you to take good care of my brother."

Rias smiled assuredly and crosses her arms under her breast. "Don't worry, I'm not letting anything happen to my cute samurai."

Karen gained a mischievous grin after hearing that last part. "'Cute Samurai', huh?"

"Go to bed."

"Hehe, okay. Good night everyone." Karen left the room and walked up the stairs, leaving the Devils and nun.

After she left, Rias stood up and walked to the head of the tea table and looked at Asia. "Now that we're allowing," Rias stated sternly. "There's now the matter of you, Sister of the Church."

"What do you mean?" Kenny stood up. "She helped us."

"Have I told you nothing?" Rias retorted. "You, me, and the rest of the Occult Research Club are Devils, she's someone who's affiliated with the Angels—our enemy." She picks the bridge of her nose and shakes her head. "I told you about how I'm an heiress to a noble household and a King of my peerage. If word got out—"

"Then would you have wanted me dead? Would that make you happy?"

Rias froze when she heard that one line, as Kenny glared at her. "W-What?"

"Rials, I was up against a psychotic priest with no way out. I could have run away, but I didn't and I'm sorry that I chose to fight alone. But when Asia came in, she could have help Freed destroy me or something worst to happen." Kenny walked up to Rias and stood in front of her. He pointed to the small holding in his shirt where the bullet hit. "I was hit right here, remember. She could have left it to bleed and get worst. But she didn't. That girl that you think is the enemy put her life on the line to protect me. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here."

Rias looked down and frowned, feeling a sense of confliction fill her head. She understood what he was saying and it was clashing with her judgement.

"Rials, you said it yourself that you were thankful of Asia for helping me. You were worried about my well-being and Asia assured you that everything was okay. I get it; you're just looking out for your own, but I can assure you that she's not the enemy you think she is." Kenny then takes a hold of her hand, making Rias suddenly blush. "So please, trust me."

The red-haired beauty looked into her pawn's eyes, seeing the pleading honestly in them. A part of her was a little upset that Kenny thought that she didn't trust him, but set that aside. Sighing and with a defeated smile, she nodded to him. "Okay, I'll trust you." He let go of her hands, much to Rias' unknown disappointment, and looks back at the nun. "I know I said thank you before, but I'll like to say it again. Thank you for saving my servant."

"Oh, you're welcome, but it was nothing really. I just glad I was able to help." Asia replied with her own smile.

"And from what I heard from Kenny, you have the ability to heal any injury." Rias crossed her arms with and impressed look. "Not even leaving a scratch. That's most impressive."

"Thanks."

"Asia." Kenny sat next to her with his upper body facing her. "Why were with that crazy bastard?" Asia frowned at the question and looks down. Kenny was a little more confused. "Who was he anyway?"

"That guy was a Stray Exorcist." Kiba said as he sat down next to Koneko.

"What's that?"

Rias then spoke. "There are two types of Exorcists. The first are the Exorcists who've received the blessing from God to perform exorcisms in the name of justice. This group of Exorcist borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate the Devils. But then you have the Stray Exorcists."

Kenny's look narrowed. "Like that psychopath?"

Rias nodded to his question. "Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are Exorcists who start to enjoy killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joyous and as their purpose in life. So they get kicked out of the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty."

Turning his attention to Asia, Kenny asked her, "Does that mean you're one of them, Asia?"

The blonde girl's heart sank when she heard that question. Kenny could see that she was getting uncomfortable and was about to say something when she finally spoke up. "Yes," Asia said softly, "I was expelled from the Church and brought here to work as a nun at the local church." Her fist in her lap clenched tightly. "But I never could have known that what they were doing was so evil. We could never be a part of that…"

Kenny was taken back a little. "We?" Asia looked up at him, looking as if she had told everyone her friend's secret. Which couldn't be farther from the truth.

"I didn't know someone else was with you." Rias said as she and the others looked closer at her. The nun nervously looked around her, before closing her eyes.

"It's okay, you can come out."

Everyone in the room was left breathless when out from behind Asia's neck came a small being. It looked to be a young woman with a curvy finger, with blue skin covering her whole body and lighter blue hair flowing down past her feet. She had two antennas on her head, pointy ears, and a pair of wings on her back.

The little person stepped across Asia's shoulder and nervously waved at everyone. "H-Hello."

"Oh my…" Rias covered her mouth with her hands.

"An actual…" Akeno said with just as much amazement.

"What?" Kenny glanced at each of them, confused by what was happening. "What is it? Who is she?"

"This, Kenny is a Wishing Fairy," Kiba said with a big smile.

"Long ago," Rias continued after claiming herself. "These fairies were considered one of the rarest and most valuable creatures in the world. They were born with the ability to grant five wishes in their life time. This means that they were often captured by humans and those of the supernatural."

"Wow, really?" Kenny looked back at the fairy. She smiles and nods at him. "Then how did you two meet?"

"It was after I…." Asia stopped her sentence and looks down in sadness. The Fairy walks up to her and places a hand on her cheek.

"It's okay Asia." She said in a soothing voice.

"Asia," Rias spoke out, making the Sister look at her. "I know it's painful, but I'd like for you to share with us the reason you were with the Stray Exorcist and Fallen Angels? I'm guessing they were using your power by lying to you about themselves, but why were you with them?"

Silence filled the air as everyone waited for Asia to speak. They didn't have to wait long. She nodded and said, "When I was a baby, I was abandoned by my real parents. They left me in front of a Church in a small town in Europe. They told me they found me because I wouldn't stop crying, so the sweet nuns took me in. One day when I was about eight, a sad little puppy who was hurt who was really hurt, found its way into the Church where I lived. I prayed as hard as I could, hoping God would spare him. And when I did, a miracle happened. After that, I was immediately sent to a bigger Church. Men and Women would come from all over the world, who were really, and I was told to heal them. I was happy to heal them!" The happiness on her face fell as a depressed look covered her. "But then one day, I encountered an unconscious man who was heavily injured. So I used the powers I had to heal him, but…"

"He was a Devil, wasn't he?"

Asia nodded. "When the Church community found out, they kicked me out, branding me a heretic and a witch." She looked at the Fairy and smile. "But then I met this Fairy and she because my friend in my time of need."

"Then came the Fallen Angels…" Kenny muttered grimly, which she nodded in response. "So, what are you going to do? You can't possibly go back to them, not after what happened."

Asia shook her head. "After seeing what they do, I could never go back. Like you said, they'll want me for me power. But…I don't know where to go from here…"

"…We can't just take her back to the Clubhouse." Koneko spoke, causing everyone to look at her. "Even if she's not a bad person, she's still an enemy to Devils."

"What?" Kenny stood up abruptly.

"I'm afraid she right Kenny," Rias said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She's still a nun. An agent of the Angels. If it was found out that she was seen with Devils and was housed by them, then there's going to be conflict."

"But I can't just abandon her." Kenny argued. "We have no idea what they're going to do when they find her."

A moment of silence hangs in the air before his King spoke. "Kenny, please understand that I'm just as worried as you. I may be a Devil, but I'm not without a conscience, and I want her safe too. But I need to figure this out too. If I decide to shelter Asia, it could make us a target. If I let her go, she's going to be taken away right out from under our noses. I've placed your house under my territory, so it's a safe zone for her tonight." Rias, seeing the depressed look on his face grow, lifts his chin up to look at her eyes. "But I promise that I wouldn't let anything happen to her, understand?"

He looked down before looking back up. "I understand."

"Good, then I'm sleeping with you tonight."

"Wait, what?!" Kenny asked, shocked by her claim while blushing. "B-But why?"

"I wanted to try something." She smiled at him. "I've been have trouble sleeping lately. Then I remembered sleeping with you and how easily I fell to sleep. So I'm going to be sleeping with you." "Then can I join you?" The two were surprised to see it was Akeno who said it. "You saved my life at the burning house, so it's the least I can do."

Rias stared at her with a hint of jealousy. But then she sighed. "Fine. I'll allow it."

"W-Wait what!?"

* * *

About half an hour later Kiba and Koneko went home, leaving Kenny with Rias, Akeno, and Asia. He offered to let the nun stay in his room, but she insisted that she sleep on the sofa. Eventually he allowed it, and went to bed himself.

But not alone.

Kenny stared up at the ceiling, blush like crazy as each of his arms were in between the breast of one of the two sexy girls. Rias on his right and Akeno on his left. Both were smiling peacefully as they hold an arm closed to them.

He sighed, glancing between the two beauties, Kenny snuggled in with them and close his eyes. Strangely, having both vixens between him was very comfortable.

' _You know, I can get used to this.'_

— **(The next day)—**

Rias was able to get Kenny excused from school the next day, so that he could look after Asia. She gave him the assignment to take her on a tour around town. Show her a good time, but keep her safe. He promised to do just that and took the Sword with him.

"You know, I'm kind of seeing a trend here," He muttered to himself with his hands on his fist, thinking about the times he was sent allow before being attacked. The two were seated inside of a burger joint—the only place that'll allow him to have the shinai bag—with Kenny facing Asia from the other side of the table. He had surprisingly learned that the timid girl had ever even tasted a burger before, he was kind enough to buy one for the both of them.

"Is something wrong?" The innocent nun asked him, with the Fairy sitting on her right shoulder.

"No, it's fine." He set his hands on his burger before saying, "Now then, let's eat!"

"Umm…" Asia looked down at the cheeseburger in confusion and embarrassment.

The Fairy notices this. "What's wrong, dear?"

"I don't know how to eat this."

Kenny, who had had his eyes closed has he ate his bite, opened them to look at her before swallowing. "Just pick it up with both hands and take a bite," he said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Asia looked at him.

"Yep, trust me." He took a big bite of his burger.

"O-Okay, if you say so." Following his example, she grabbed her burger with both hands and proceeds to bite into it. Her eyes widened as the taste and flavors fill her mouth. Asia swallowed the bite and smiles at Kenny. "Oh my, it's so yummy!"

"Let me have one." The Fairy flew over to the other end of the burger and takes a bite—or as much of a bite as she could. "Wow!"

Kenny smiled kindly at them. "And after this, we can travel all over town. I'll show you everywhere fun."

Asia and the Fairy looked a little surprised at him after first, before a bright and happy smile appears on their faces. "Okay!"

After eating their food, Kenny guided Asia throughout the city, while the Fairy hidden behind her blonde hair. He was going to show her the best day he could offer.

They first went to the arcade, where they played many games. From racing games that she wasn't too good at, to Pac-Man and classic Sonic the Hedgehog, where she seemed best at. Then Asia and Kenny challenged each other on a dancing game while the Fairy spectate. Asia won, as Kenny just couldn't keep up.

Then they went into a photo booth, where they took photos of silly faces.

Asia then spotted a claw crane game machine and runs over to it, causing Kenny to follow. Upon arriving, he saw that it was filled with a plush mouse toy call Rache-kun. Looking at the girl, he smile and, without saying anything, places in a quarter and wins her one. Asia was so happy and accepts the gift, saying that she'll always think him of him when she see it.

Now it was the afternoon and the two were now in the park where they first met.

"That was the most fun I ever had," Asia said, smiling as she walked next to Kenny, walking around a large park pond to their left.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did." Kenny smiled at her. He really did like spending time with Asia, with her wide-eyed innocence and kindness, making it hard not wanting to be with her more.

"But a part of me knows what you were trying to do." She implied out of the blue, causing a surprised and confused look from Kenny. "I know that you're trying to show me a good time, just to get my mind off of the Fallen Angels."

Kenny gasped lightly, a little shocked by her. "I just want to get your mind away from them," he said, "by showing you a good time."

"And I thank you." She smiled sadly at him. "But…all I wanted was to create new memories with a friend." Kenny expression turn to surprise. "You've protected me from Father—no—from Freed, and you still wouldn't leave me, even after Rias told you it couldn't work between us."

Kenny looked at her for a second before looking down. "I know," he said solemnly. "I was even going to tell her to disown me, if the conversation went that far. Let me free, and I'd take you to a far away place and set you free to live a peaceful life. Let the three factions come after me for almost starting a war." He suddenly stopped, which caused her too as well, and sat on a nearby stone bench. "But knew that would only break her heart." He slumped forward and rest his elbows on his knees, looking out at the pond. "I can't do that to her. Not after all she's done for me."

"She sounds like she's really great." The Fairy said as she and Asia sat down next to him on either side. "But let me ask, what is your relationship?"

Kenny's cheeks turn red as he looks down at the blue being. "W-what?"

"I can understand that she likes sleeping with you." The Fairy looked at him with a curious expression as Kenny grew redder. "But I do want to know; what is she to you, and what do you think you are to her?"

There was absolute silence. The boy looked at his lap, then looked up at the sky. Birds chirp as they go by.

"I…I can't really easily answer that." He answered contemplatively, as he continues to gaze up at the blue sky and white clouds thoughtfully. "I don't know what you call our kind of relationship. I'm her Pawn, but I try to learn more about her. To be friends with her. But she doesn't really talk about herself, and often sends me to hand out flyers for pacts." He takes in a breath before letting it out. "But, I know that she wants to keep me safe and have a good life. Maybe it's because I'm her Pawn, I don't know."

He then took the shinai bag off him, and placed it in his lap. Took out the Sword from the red bag, he then unsheathed it and holds it in front of him. "But…I promised to become the strongest I can ever be and more. To protect her and the others."

Both girls were astonished by his claim, but couldn't help but smile.

"Then I'll be right there with you."

Kenny's head turned towards Asia with wide eyes. "Huh?"

"Are you sure, Asia?" The Fairy flies off the bench, and stares at the nun just as surprised.

"Yes," Asia said with confidence and conviction. "You see, my goal in life is to make as many friends as I can, and have lots of thrilling and fun adventures with them. You've done so little for me, but it's more than enough to let me know; you a true friend. That's it!" She jumped off the bench and stood in front of Kenny. "I'm going to help you on your journey. I'm going to help you beat Aku!"

"Asia…"

"Well, isn't that sweet."

"!" All three looked out at the pond and were shocked and scared to see Yuuma Amano, standing on the surface of the water while cruelly sneering at them. She was in her Fallen Angel form and clothing, but her hair looks like it was back to normal, from when he blew her up.

Kenny scowled. "Yuuma!"

"Raynare!?"

He looks between the nun and Fairy, confused by the name they just called out. "You must be surprised." He whips his head back towards the Fallen Angel, who had a hand on her hip. "My fake means 'ashes', which is what I'm going to turn you into." She then chuckles evilly, making him growl at her. "And poor little Asia," Raynare said tauntingly to scared girl. "I was so worried that you died in the fire. Then our plans would have been in ruins. Too bad I didn't have your little wishing friend then to bring you back to us."

"Lady Raynare!" Asia turned her body completely towards her. The Fairy went and hovered in the air to her right, with both putting on a brave face. "We're not going with you. I'm not going to be a part of your evil doing."

"Neither will I!" The Fairy responded with the same amount of determination.

Raynare only glared at the duo. "Don't think you can run away from me, Asia. You Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So make this easy on all of you and come with me." She started to approach them, but stopped and growls when Kenny wordlessly steps in front of the two. "Don't you dare look at me like that," she spat out venomously. "A low-class Devil like you has no right to glare at me like I'm lower than you!"

Kenny doesn't let up his scowl.

Raynare started to get even angrier. "Fine…if you wouldn't back down, then I'll kill you right here and now!" She conjured her Light Spear.

Kenny pointed the Sword at her, causing her to take a step back. He then swipes his hand down the length of the blade, summoning the red gauntlet. Raynare showed a shocked expression for a brief moment and then starts to laugh, confusing Kenny.

"I was told from the higher-ups that you had a dangerously powerful Sacred Gear, but it's nothing after all." The Fallen Angel continued laughing, as Kenny started to get annoyed. "Your Sacred Gear is one of the common ones, called a Twice Critical. It doubles the power of the possessor for a temporal time, but having that power is no threat to me. Truly fitting for filth like you."

Kenny continued to glare at her for a moment before smirking. "You right. But if that's the case, then I'm going to need it to beat you."

Raynare stopped laughing and scowled that him, baring her sharp teeth. "What? You think you can hurt me on your own?"

"No." He pointed the Sword at her again. "But this can." He then grabbed it with both hands. ' _Alright, Sacred Gear. I need some of that power!'_

 **[Boost!]**

The jewel started to glow on the gauntlet.

Raynare sneered before charging in the air at him. "I'll kill you in one move!" She pointed the spear at him as she jetted towards him.

 _SLICE! DISSSH!_

Kenny swung the Sword across and cuts the Light Spear in half, before it broke. A shocked Raynare didn't have time to react when Kenny brought the Sword slashing in the direction it came from.

 _SLICE!_

"GAH!" Raynare stumbled back while holding her bleeding stomach. She looks up to curse at him, but was soon forced back when Kenny tried to downwards cut her. Jumping back a few meters she summons two Light Spears and rushed at him.

 _CLASH! CLASH!_

Kenny parried the right one away before blocking the left. He then kicked her where her wound was, causing her to cry out in pain.

 _FLAP!_

Raynare launched herself in the air.

 _WAH-SSSSHH!_

She dived down him with the spears ready to stab right through him.

Kenny stared at her incoming, waiting for the right moment to dodge. One and a half seconds later, he jumped to the right.

 _DISH-BOOM!_

Raynare stabbed both of them into the stone and concrete walkway. The impact caused a dust cloud to form, covering her figure. Kenny stopped his forward roll and looked back over his shoulder towards the Fallen. He could sense her coming and quickly blocked a downward swing to his head. He quickly parries the second attack and slashes at her head.

She ducked under the blade and thrusted at his head. He moved his head out of the way.

A vibrating sound came at him from the left.

He quickly handed the Sword to his left hand in the reverse grip and held it outwards.

 _CLASH!_

A new Light Spear was sent into the air.

"Well, I guess you were right about him being tough." He looked down from the flying spear and gasped with a worried look.

"Asia!" Said girl was held captive with her arms behind her back by Dohnaseek, while the Fairy was held in a tight grasp by Kalawarner. Both Fallen Angels look at the black-haired Devil with cruel sneers.

Stepping into his line of sight from the right was a girl with blonde hair styled into twin tails and blue eyes, with a large black bow on top of her hair. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes.

"What are all you doing here?" Raynare looked at the other Fallen Angels with a bit of displeasure.

"Now, don't be like that Raynee!" The blonde said with a joyful smirk. "We were just coming to tell you that everything is ready." Her eyes looked towards Kenny. "But it seemed like you were busy. Say I have an idea." Her lips formed a joyful evil grin. "Why don't we lend you a hand? It'll more amusing to see him try and fight us all off, before we kill him."

Raynare formed her own evil look. "That sounds fun, Mittelt. Dohnaseek, take them back to base, then return."

"Yes, lady Raynare." A portal opened behind him.

"Stop!" Kenny ran towards him, but was kicked backwards by Kalawarner. Asia and the Fairy struggled in the male Fallen Angel's grasps as he took them away.

"Kenny!" Asia calls out to him, before the portal closed.

Kenny was on his hands and knees when he looked up to see they were taken away. He didn't have time to grieve as Raynare thrusted down at him. He rolls out of the way, only to block a stab at him by Mittelt, before kick her away. Getting back on his feet, Kenny looks right to see Kalawarner thrust at him from the side.

He shifted out of the way and cuts her shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain. Raynare attacked him again, but Kenny blocked it. Then blocked a right swing from Mittelt, before swinging back at the first Fallen to block an attack. Kalawarner slashed at him from the back, forcing him to front roll to the right.

A portal opened in front him as he lay on his stomach and Dohnaseek stepped out. He looked down at him with a sinister smirk. "Miss me, low-life?"

Kenny rolled right to avoid the spear stabbing down. He quickly stood up and looked around him.

The Fallen Angels soon circle him in the air, looking down at him with icy sneers.

He glanced at all of them with his scowl. He was getting tired as he panted, but he had to how out.

Raynare landed on the ground and swung at him, but he blocked it. Then Kalawarner glides down and tries to cut him from behind. But her wings flapping alerted him, making Kenny turn and block the attack. Mittelt threw her Light Spear. He dodges, before Dohnaseek comes down with his spear over his head. Kenny puts his sword up and blocks the attack.

Raynare attacked again with a swing. Then Dohnaseek thrusted at him. Then Mittelt dive bombed. Then Kalawarner threw. But Kenny blocked and parried all of them, but a worried and uncertain look appeared on his face.

 _CLASH!... CLASH!... CLASH!... CLASH!... CLASH!... CLASH!... CLASH!... CLASH!... CLASH!... CLASH!... CLASH!..._

 _STAB!_

Kenny stopped as he froze in place, with his eyes wide open and jaws hanging down when he gasped out in pain. Front of him was Raynare, smiling sadistically at him, as her Light Spear pierced thought his abdomen.

 _STAB!_

 _STAB!_

"GAH!" Two Light Spears went through his legs, causing him fell to his knee. He gritted his teeth as the explosion of pain fill his very being while blood pours out of his wounds. But then, a spear runs through his right arm, causing him to let out a painful yelp and drop the Sword.

Groaning and grunting in pain, Kenny looked over at the fallen sword. He reached for it with his one good arm. But before he was half way, a black gloved hand snatched it from the ground. "N-no…" he struggled to speak and looked, but at the evil being.

"My," Raynare said mockingly while running two fingers across the blade, "what a beautiful sword." She turned towards a blood-leaking Kenny and grinned evilly. "I think I'll keep it."

"N-no." Kenny reached out to her, only to fall forward on his hands. "You can't." Raynare suddenly kicked him in the face. Kenny fell on his stomach.

"You think you can beat me? You think that you can touch me, filth?" Raynare stepped on the side of his head, causing more pain for Kenny, as she sneered down at him. "I'm a Fallen Angel, you are nothing more than a filthy low-life Devil. Without this sword you're lower than nothing. Now you're going to lay here in your own blood, and forever remember how you fail to protect one little girl, Kenny Kurosawa."

They all disappeared with feathers falling all around him.

Growling through his teeth, Kenny struggled to get to his knees and hands. "Argh! Mgh!" He reached into his pocket and placed his phone in front of him. Suddenly feeling his mouth being filled with blood, he turned away and coughed it up.

Turning on his phone as he struggled to his feet, Kenny scrolled through his contacts and pressed on Rias' name.

He then got to his feet and stood up, with the phone ringing his hand. His grip loosened and it slips out of his hands.

" _Kenny? Is that you?"_

Kenny's eyes narrowed while he blinked. His vision blurred, as all the pain was going away. But he couldn't feel anything.

" _What's wrong? Is everything okay? Please, answer me!"_

His eyes closed and his mind went blank. He fell forward and into the water. He doesn't sink, but floated on the surface, as a massive amount of blood turned the water around him red.

" _Kenny what was that?! Where are you? Kenny?...KENNY!"_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Shine**_ **by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a dark room with the moonlight coming from the window. The light moves against the wall, turning the areas that became covered by it a light blue. As it gradually shifts, it soon reveals the handle of the Sword, as the weapon leans up against the wall. The light then touches the unsheathed blade, causing it to reflect and shine off the metal.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** Kenny, wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, was out at night standing in an open plain with a few trees behind him. His hair flying in the wind and his hands in his jean's pockets as he looks upwards, the green grass under and around him flowing against the wind as well.

 **[And I don't know why, all I know is something's wrong]** The scene stays like this for a moment, before switching to present a close up of his face. Showing an expression that tells the viewer he was deep in thoughts, as his black eyes weren't focused and his lips were parted a small bit.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** High up on a white balcony in the night time, Rias stands there in a white sundress, with her arms on the railing as she leaned on it while looking up at the moon. She face carries a bright smile as her vixen figure is seen slightly through the dress as it and her elegant crimson hair flies in the wind gracefully while glowing into moonlight.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** The scene changes to show different images. The first was of Akeno as she smiles sweetly at the viewer in a lovely kimono, holding an umbrella in her arms with her in a bun. The next image is of Kiba as he stands in a gym, wearing Kendo equipment and the mask tucked under his armpit, giving the camera his charming smile, while in the background were many girls smiling at him back with hearts in their eyes.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** Koneko's next shown, sitting on the sofa in the clubhouse with a piece of chocolate in her mouth, looking at the viewer blankly as she holds up her hand in a peace sign. The final image shows Asia in her nun outfit, brushing a few stray hairs behind her right as she smiles brightly, while standing in the park with the playground behind her.

 **[Maybe on your own you take a conscious step]** Returning back to Rias, the camera shows her up close from the left side, with twinkling stars shining in the background. Her bright expression turned to a sad look as her gaze fell. She placed a hand on her left breast and sighs with her eyes closed.

 **[Do you wanna give it up? All that I want…]** Her eyes opened, but only half way. Showing that she's hurt in some way and sadden about something. The camera then shows the left side of her, before Rias turns her head to the left and a surprised expression appeared on her face.

 **[Is for you to SHINE~]** The scene changes to a white surrounding and the camera moves upwards, showing Kenny in his average school uniform, with his back facing the camera, the Sword in his right hand, and the scabbard in his left as his long black hair flows in the wind.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The camera zoomed out to show Rias, now naked, staring at Kenny's back with her right shoulder facing the viewer and her head turned towards him.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** A side angled view, and Kenny now is seen facing Samurai Jack, whose ghost stands a few feet from him. The camera focused on Kenny face for a movement, before switching over to Jack's. The samurai gives him a smile and disappears. Kenny lets out a sigh with his eyes closed, as he was now standing on a cliff as the sky turns orange in the afternoon.

 **[SHINE~]** Rias, now fully dressed in her usual school uniform, walked up to his right and places a hand on his shoulder. Kenny looks at her as she gives him a smile, then Akeno comes up and stand with him too. Then Asia, Kiba, and Koneko.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** Kenny smiles fondly at them for a moment, before his expression quickly turned serious and he faces forward. The others do the same, readying themselves for battle.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** The scene changes to show their backs and zooms out to revival Aku's towering silhouette before them, with the setting sun behind his head.

 **[SHINE~]** The image then changes into a watercolor-like painting. Then everything fades out, as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the fourth episode of** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **. Favorite, Follow, and Review please. And if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't be a douche at it. Just walk away.**

 **Peace out.**


	5. Episode V

**Episode V**

" **A Reflection of Who You Are"**

Kenny's eyes snapped open with a gasp from his lips. Looking upward in the dark room as he lays back, he could tell this wasn't his bedroom. The bed's too comfortable and didn't have an overhead. He sat up and looks around, until his head starts to hurt. Cringing in discomfort, he shuts his eyes and places a hand on his head.

"Wait," he said softly and looks down at his arm to see medical bandages around it. He then lifts up the bed covers to see he wasn't only naked, but had bandages around his stomach and legs. _'How did I get like this?'_ His eyes widen, as memories started to come back. He began to remember Raynare and how she and her comrades took Asia and the Fairy away. He then recalled the one-sided fight with them, before he was stabled four times and Raynare taking the Sword from him.

He leans forward as tears began to form, while a gloomy expression formed. "Asia…"

"Mmm?" The sudden voice grabbed Kenny's attention, causing him to look back to the bed. He was surprised to see a naked Rias waking up from her sleep. Sitting up while rubbing her eyes, the redhead stops when she notices Kenny. "K-Kenny?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"Rias…?"

The two sit there with their lower halves under the cover, staring at one another. Neither of them spoke a work. She then lowers her head downward, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. Kenny started to worry when he saw Rias trembling. He attempted to reach out to her, but stop when she spoke. "Kenny?"

 _SLAP!_

The cracking sound of the hard snap echoes throughout the room. Kenny's head was forced to the right with a pink red mark on his left cheek. He turns his head back to Rias and stares at her, stunned by her action.

"YOU IDIOT! What the hell were you thinking?" She screams at him angrily. "I told you to never fight them on your own! I warned you about keeping that girl with us. Now look at what happened to you! You… you… you…" Rias struggled to get the words out as tears started to flow down her cheeks while a devastated expression soon appeared on her. The beauty suddenly throws herself onto him and begins to ball her eyes out into his bare chest.

Kenny hugs her trembling form lightly out of instincts and looks down at her with widened eyes. This was something he never thought he would ever see. Rias Gremory; the confident and courageous leader he knew her to be; was crying for him. "Rias! What's the—"

"It's all my fault!" Kenny was left stunned when he heard her, with her sobbing voice muffled. "I so sorry for leaving you alone all the time! You keep getting hurt because I keep leaving you alone." She pulls away to look up at his eyes. "First was when Yuuma attacked you. Next was Dohnaseek. Then Kalawarner, and after her was that Stray Exorcist." She stopped to hiccups and places a hand on his bandaged stomach. "And now…"

The guilt Kenny felt when he thought about Asia and the Sword doubled as he listen to Rias' sobbing. Why is this wonderful girl was would be blaming herself, when he's the one to blame? He chose to fight Raynare on his own, and lost Asia and the Fairy, not to mention the Sword. "No Rias," he said with his head down, surprising Rias. "I'm the one who failed. All I wanted was to protect them, so that I wouldn't lose them. But I failed you again." His body shook and trembled, as tears fell. "I couldn't protect myself from Freed. I brought you guys to a burning home where you could have died. I couldn't protect Asia and the Fairy. I lost again to them, only this time I lost the Sword."

"Kenny." Rias was stunned and saddened by Kenny's words. She couldn't begin to know how he felt. To lose a friend after you swore to protect them, and only to lose the one thing that was entrusted to him. All she could do was him in her arms, and hold him tightly.

* * *

"This is now a serious problem," Rias announced with a serious expression to her peerage while sitting at her desk. A dressed Kenny stands in front of her desk, while Kida stands off to the side, behind him, and Koneko sits on one of the sofas eating her sweets. "The Fallen Angels don't just have Asia and the Fairy, but the Sword of Samurai Jack now. This puts us in a tight spot."

"How?" Kenny raised a confused brow.

"If it had been just Asia, I would have tried to avoid a fight with them. But now they have the Sword, something we cannot lose." Rias leans back in her chair. "Now it comes to whether we go after them and retrieve the Sword, and if we can Asia and the Fairy, or stay away."

"Well, I'm not making that choice," Kenny declares with clenched fists. "I'm going after them and getting that Sword."

They all look at him with surprising expressions. "Have you lost your mind?" Rias retorted indigently, standing up from her chair. "You barely survive the last time you fought them. What makes you think you can beat them?"

"What other choice is there?" He argues with her. "I can't leave them to their fate. During the battle, the midget Fallen Angel, Mittelt, said something about something being ready. Whatever it is, it's not good. Asia's life is in danger."

"You can't be this reckless, can you? You were almost killed by them and now you want to go after them? It's a suicide mission." Rias said, trying to keep calm while warning her Pawn. "Like it or not, you're a Devil of the Gremory group! You can't just act on your own!"

Kenny stares at her for a moment before his look hardens. "Is that it then?" He asked gritting his teeth. "Is that all you ever saw me as; just some piece in your army?"

"That's enough, Kenny!" Rias snapped, trying not to show the pain she felt when he said that. The two glare at each other for a moment, before Kenny closes his eyes and sighs.

"Fine. If that all there is to say, then I'm going to get them and the Sword." He turns and walks towards the door.

"Kenny!" Rias rushes over to him. Grabbing his arm, she jerks it back, causing him to stop. "As your master, I'm ordering you to stay away from the Fallen Angels. It's too dangerous!"

"Then help me get her back!" Kenny suddenly exclaimed, surprising everyone in the room. "Help me get her, the Fairy, and the Sword back. Please. I never wanted you to be my master, Rias. I wanted you to be a friend."

Rias' gaze softens as he said those words. Before she could respond, Akeno then comes into the room and whispers in her ears. She had a serious expression, but Kenny could tell that it wasn't about their argument. Rias also gains a serious face and let go of his arm.

She looks at Kenny, and the remaining members. "I've got an urgent matter to attend to. Akeno and I will go out for a bit."

Kenny's faces fell, knowing she wasn't going to help him. _'I'm sorry Jack. I failed you.'_

Rias, seeing his melancholy expression. She felt terrible for leaving him, knowing that without her, he was going to go alone. She lets out a sigh. "Koneko and Kiba. I'm placing Kenny in charge of the rescue operation."

His head snaps up and looks at her staggeringly. "What?" Was she serious?

Rias walks back to him and places and hand on his cheek, looking at him with caring eyes. "Kenny, I was upset that you were going to go in alone. Before, you asked to go by yourself, and there was no way I'd know if you're coming back or not. But I'm happy that you're asking us to help you. I'm so proud of you."

He couldn't believe it. All this time, all he had to do was ask her to help. A relieving smile grows on his face. But then his expression turns to confusion. "Wait, aren't you and Akeno coming too?"

"No," she answered, shaking of her head. "You see Kenny, when I met Dohnaseek the night he attacked you, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it involved the Fallen Angel race. Even I have limits. But when they continued to attack you, involving themselves with a Stray Exorcist and taking away a nun and a Wish Fairy, I knew this wasn't normal. I've reported it to the Underworld and now they're ordering me to take them out. You, however, I want you to mount a rescue mission to save Asia, the Fairy, and the Sword. We'll take out the other Fallen Angel while you deal with Raynare."

"Are you sure?"

"They don't call me the Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess for nothing." And with that, she and her friend head for the door. However, Rias turns back to him. "Kenny, there are a couple things I need to tell you. First one. You think that a Pawn is a weak piece, right?"

He nods at her question.

"That's a big misunderstanding. Pawns have a special ability that no other pieces have. That ability is called Promotion."

' _Promotion?'_

"Just like chess, Pawns can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the King Piece. Kenny, when you step foot into the 'Enemy Base', you're able to change into any piece you want."

Kenny stands there, letting what she said sink in. If that was true, then he could promote to a Knight's speed, a Rook's strength, and even a Queen's power.

"Since it hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to promote to the ultimate piece, the Queen. But you still have the other classes. If you wish strongly for the Promotion power within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability."

He places a hand over his heart.

"Also one more thing. It's about the Sacred Gear. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this." Rias starts stroking his cheek. "You have an unbreakable will to fight back, even against all odds. Use that. Sacred Gears are driven by the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, you will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger your will and desires, the stronger the Gear will respond to you."

' _Desire and will.'_ Kenny looks down at his left hand. His will to fight and save Asia and the Fairy will activate it. But as far as he knew the Sword was the only thing capable of bring it out. Was it because he was connected to it? He had a long way to go before he was the strongest Pawn, but if he could get to the Sword then he'll have a fighting chance.

"Never forget, Kenny; even a Pawn can take down the King. This is basic chess. And remember, you are never a failure. You're the bearer of the samurai sword that Jack entrusted to you." After saying that, she uses the magic-circle and teleports herself and Akeno out of the room.

Kenny stands there for a moment before turning towards his comrades. Kiba looks at him with his ever charming smile and Koneko expression as emotionless as ever. He approaches the blonde and asked, "Do you have a weapon I can use?"

He smirks. "Why yes I do. However, I do think you'll want this back." Kiba then holds out to him the scabbard to the Sword. Koneko walks up to him and presents the red shinai bag. Kenny couldn't believe he almost forgot about them and graciously accepts them. Placing the scabbard back into the red bag, before slinging it onto his back, with the strap going from his right shoulder to his left hip.

"Good. Now listen closely; without the Sword I'm unable to activate it manually. So when we enter the base, we'll have to find it and the girls. Asia and the Fairy are the top priority. No one dies tonight, understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Hiding behind the trees and brush in front of the entrance, Kenny and his team was examining the Church from a distance. Even this far from the building, the black-haired teen could still feel a bad vibe going through his body, as sweat formed all over his body.

"Damn it, you can still feel it from here."

"From this distance, it's clear that there is a Fallen Angel inside, but I don't think they know of our presence." Kiba said. He then pulls out a map and lays it out on the ground, placing rocks on all corners. Kenny and Koneko gather around him as he begins to explain. "Besides the sanctuary, there is also a dormitory. But the sanctuary is where it looks the most suspicious." He points to the sanctuary. "Mostly because Stray Exorcists usually make some alterations to the sanctuary. Building secret layers underneath the sanctuary to perform illegal rituals."

Kenny looks at him doubtfully. "Why?"

Kiba makes a bitter smile. "It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God, because they were rejected by God, they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred."

Kenny scowls at what was told to him. These people were insane. He knew God, and God wouldn't let this happen, right? But Kenny was now angry at Him for casting away his faithful believers with good hearts and minds. _'How could God let Asia be cast out? Wow, I really am a Devil.'_

"The sanctuary is located right behind the entrance. I think we can go straight in. The problem is that finding the door to the basement layer isn't going to be easy. But even if we do find it in time, we'll have to defeat the assassins waiting for us." Kiba rolls up the map and stores in in his back pocket. He and Koneko looked at Kenny, awaiting his orders.

He places a hand on his chin as he thinks for a moment. Then he looks up at the two. "Okay, listen. There's no need for a stealth approach, but we still want the element of surprise. We'll do this military style." Kenny points towards the front of the building. "We'll stack up at the door and do a breaching." He points at the white-haired girl. "Koneko, when I say 'breach', you kick down the doors."

She nods. "…Let's do it."

Kenny looks at Kiba. "Do you the weapon I can use?"

"Sure do, buddy." The handsome blonde reaches into his school uniform coat and brings out a long, blue grey, dragger with a curved blade with a knuckle protector with three small black spikes on it. "Sorry, but this was the best substitute I could think of, unit you get back the Sword. But try not to fight too much. You wounds will reopen."

He hands Kenny the dagger, who takes it from him. Kenny examines it for a second before nodding to Kiba. "Let's move then."

The group silently makes their way towards the wall next to the doors, fast walking across with soft steps. Koneko was the first to make it, positioning herself by leaning her small figure against the building, before Kenny and Kiba made it.

Kenny looks down at his new dagger before taking a deep breathe. Releasing the air, he fills his eyes with determination.

"Breach!"

Koneko quickly gets in front of the door and raises her legs up, bending it back to her stomach.

 _ **BANG!**_

The kick she delivered was strong enough to take the doors off their hinges. Kenny and Kiba rush past Koneko and through the doorway. They stop and stand in a fighting position, their blades ready. But then they looked around the area, they found that no one was there. There is an altar and long chairs, like any ordinary sanctuary. The candle lights and interior lights lit the room.

"No guards?" Kiba observes the place.

Kenny looks back towards the back of the sanctuary and sees a statue of a Jesus on the Cross. Only his head was missing.

 _CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!_

Slow clapping echoes in throughout the indoors, bringing everyone on alert. Then an all too familiar person in priest clothing comes out from behind the pillar. See who it was, Kenny became disgusted.

"Freed."

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!" The insane rogue exclaims, smiling disturbingly happy like always. "Well, I never had to meet the same Devil twice before! You know, since I'll super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them!" Freed swings his arms as if he was swinging a sword. "Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I live!" He stops his movement, and his joy went to sadness. "But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good~ It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle~!" His expression turns to rage. "That's why~! You guys pissed me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually dye for good! You trashy Deeeeeeeeeevils!"

He takes out his handle-only sword and activates it with a new gun pulling out as well.

"You guys are here to rescue Asia and the Fairy, right? And you, samurai, are here for your sword as well, right? Hahaha! Devils are big hearted coming to rescue a bitch like that who would heal even Devils! Without all five wish with her, that runt's useless! And that sword now belongs to them! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die!"

Kenny's glaring eyes widened in shock. "What?" He asked breathlessly, but shakes his head and focuses on the task at hand. "Where are they!? Tell me now!"

Freed snickers. "Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar." He nods to the altar left of him. "From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

The fact that he spilled the beans on his ally's location while grinning made Kenny raise an eyebrow. Was he really this arrogant? Did he really think that it'll be easy to kill them and walk away? Or was he just plain crazy?

' _Fat chance.'_ Kenny raises both arms and spreads his legs out with one front in front of the other. He stretches his left out in front while he keeps the dagger close to his body. _'I'm not completely defenseless. If the blade fails me, I'm still able to kick your ass Freed.'_

Kiba and Koneko follows his example. The handsome blonde raises his sword and Koneko… Kenny looks back at her and was left shocked when the small girl picking up the pews that were several times bigger that her.

"… Eat dirt and die, bitch."

She throws the pews at the priest.

Freed does a small dance and—

 _SLICE!_

—cuts the chair in half down the middle. The severed masses of wood hits the ground with a loud _boom_.

The rogue was about to attack when was forced to block an attack from Kiba's sword, who disappeared in blinding speed from Kenny's side only to reappear before him.

 _CLASH!_

Sparks fly as the blades connect.

Freed slashes at his next, but Kiba quickly jumps high into the air. He then falls to earth with his European sword raised over his head and brings it down on Freed. The mad man blocks the attack before aiming his gun at his head.

 _BANG!_

Kiba leans himself backwards, letting the bullet pass over his face. He disappears again, only to reappear a few feet away and charges at the priest.

The two were almost equally matched. Kiba would gracefully dodge the bullets, while thinking fast on his feet, and continually attack Freed fast and furiously. So fast that Kenny couldn't keep up with his movements. But the rogue was able to block every attack and try and shoot Kiba in the head, only to fail at that.

Kiba and Freed lock swords as they glare at one another. "Impressive. You quite strong," the Knight acknowledges.

"You're not bad yourself," Freed said with his grin. "Too bad that make me want to kill you more!" He points the gun at him and fires. Kiba was quicker and flips backwards, away from the Stray Exorcist while dodging the bullet.

"Then maybe I should start getting serious then." Kiba states before bringing the sword close to himself, standing straight with his feet together pointing the end upwards. "Eat this." He spoke in a surprisingly low pitched voice. It was almost unrecognizable. Then, starting from the base to the tip, the sword's blade turns black, with some of it coming off the edges.

' _Darkness.'_ It was the only thing Kenny could compare it to.

Freed opens his mouth to let that disgusting out, then rushes at Kiba. The blonde charges as well, with just the same amount of speed, smiling.

 _CLASH!_

The two blades meet again, but this time the darkness of the Knight's blade expands and devours the power of the Blade of Light.

"Wha, what the hell is this!?" Freed demanded, seeming confused.

"It's called Holy-Eraser." Kiba said. "A sword of darkness that devours light."

Kenny's eyes widened. _'A Sacred Gear?'_

It wasn't long until Freed's Blade of Light was completely sucked in by the Holy Eraser, taking away its shape and power. Seeing his chance Kenny runs straight towards the rogue priest, the arm holding the dagger held outwards. All he has to do was either land a brutal cut or disarm Freed of his last remaining weapon.

The Stray Exorcist notices him. "I'm getting annoyed by you, shitty Devi," he yells, aiming the gun at Kenny. "No more of this bullshit!"

"Promotion, Rook!" Kenny could feel the power flowing through his body, as he changes at Freed. The priest grins sadistically and fires his pistol.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The bullets fly at him, but when then hit his skin, they dissolve and disappears into nothingness. The insane boy priest looks in shock and scared, as his gun clicks in emptiness. Kenny wordlessly Promotes to Knight and, with epic speed, appears in front of Freed with the dagger raised.

 _SLICE!_

Freed cries out in pain as Kenny slashes down the left side of his body. But that wasn't everything. Promoting back to Rock, he takes a step back before delivering a hard high kick into the crazy rogue's face.

 _BWOK!_

The priest was sent flying back, bouncing across the floor, before crashing into a pew. Kenny stops to catch his breath for a second, holding the dagger tightly. "You're not hurting anyone else tonight, Freed. Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did."

Freed gets back up slowly while holding his nose and chest, as blood drips through both hands. Taking his hand away from his nose, Kenny could see he broke it, as the madman looks at him with rage and pain. He was little surprised that the kick didn't take Freed out of the fight. 'He must have put up some kind of shield to protect himself.'

"Don't fuck with me!" The priest exclaimed. "Don't fuck with me! You shiiiiiiit! A mere Devil like you shouldn't be able to get cocky with meeeee! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you!" He takes out another Blade of Light. "I'll cut you up in pieces, shitty Devil!"

Kenny silently gets into a knife fighting pose again. Freed then notices Kiba runs over to his left side and point his sword at him, while Koneko stands to his right, her fist raised up.

Silence hangs in the air as the three Devils surround the Stray Exorcist.

"Well, this is a bit of a pickle." Freed glances at all his attackers before beginning to smirk. "Hey. The grunt Devil over there…" He points to the black-haired teen. "Kenny, was it? To tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you. So I'll definitely kill you. Definitely, okay? I won't forgive a shitty Devil who kicks and cuts me, and gives me a lecture, okay? Then, bye-bye."

He quickly takes something round out of his pocket and smashes it on the floor.

 _POOF!_

The three Devils were almost blinded by the flash of light as the smoke screen goes off. When their eyes healed, they opened them, but couldn't find the priest anywhere. Blinking to better heal his eyes, Kenny looked around again to find him, but Freed was gone from the building. Escaped.

He thought of the words he said to him, as Koneko punches the altar away to reveal the hidden stairs.

"And I'll be waiting." Kenny said into Freed. "One day, I swear to begin you to justice."

* * *

Passing by small laps hanging from the wall, Kenny, Kiba, and Koneko sprinted down the secret staircase as fast as they could. Kiba, being the fastest, was out in front of the group, as they reached down to a single passage. As they passed other doors on both sides, Koneko points ahead.

"There's a door at the end… And I can smell Asia."

"Is that all?" Kenny asked, not even slowing down. "Is she alone?"

"Most likely not," Kiba replied, while they then started to slow down as they neared the door. "No doubt a group of Stray Exorcist and the Fallen Angels are in there with her."

The group stops at the door. Kiba turns to Kenny and steps aside, letting him be the one to open the door. He accepts the gesture and approaches the handle.

Taking a deep breath, he reaches for it. But before he could touch it, the door opens on its own. Stepping through without a second thought, Kenny was met with the sight of a large underground chamber, filled with priest in black robes with their hoods up, as they chanted to a high stone platform at the end of the room. Looking up at the, he was stunned to see Raynare with her back towards them, facing a large cross on top of the platform.

"Welcome, Devils." The Fallen Angel turns towards them with a smirk, while revealing the Sword in her right hand. "But I'm afraid you too late

Confused by what she meant, Kenny was soon horrified when he saw a girl chained to the cross.

"Asia!"

The weakened blonde hears the voice and lifts her slightly. "…Kenny? You really came?"

"Yeah!" He assured her with a fake smile, trying to keep himself calm by the sight of her battered body. "Don't worry, I'm on my way!"

Tears of joy and hope drop from her eyes as she forms a smile.

"This really is a beautifully touching reunion, but it's too late." Raynare suddenly said with a sneer. "The ritual is almost completed. There's just one more thing." A priest standing off to the side walked up to her and presents to her a strange pink orb with electricity flowing around it. Looking at it closer, Kenny was stunned when he saw the Wishing Fairy trapped inside, banging against the inside desperately.

Raynare stabs the Sword into the floor and takes the orb for the priest. Placing her finger on the surface, she chants silently a few words. The Fairy's prison breaks apart. She tries to fly away, but Raynare's quickly grasps her in a tight hold. "Oh no you don't, little slut!"

"Hey!" Kenny tries to charge at the Fallen Angel, but jumps back when a Spear of Light impales the ground in front of him.

Raynare grins sadistically at him for a moment before holding the Fairy with both hands and turning her body to face Asia. The cross she was bound to start to glow dimly, as if it was responding to Raynare when she stepped towards it.

She brings the Fairy close to her lips and says, "I wish for the Twilight Heal, to have it taken from this girl."

Asia's body started to glow, as she lets out an echoing scream in pain.

"Asia!" Kenny runs forward towards her. But then the priests surrounded him in a flash.

"I won't let you interfere!"

 _POW!_

Kenny punches the priest in the face, knocking him out. He senses another priest come at him from behind and delivers a back kick. Drawing the dagger from his back, Kenny quickly blocks a Blade of Light aims at his face. "Damn Devil! I'll destroy you!"

"Shut up!" The man was sent back when Kenny sent his palm into his face. Kenny then grabs the waist of a priest who aimed his guns at him, before twisting it enough to break, making the man cry out in pain. Kenny roundhouse kicked him in the head, then another one came at him with his sword raised above his head.

He dodges under the attack and punches him two times in the side. Hearing another priest coming at him from behind, Kenny turns quickly around and readies his dagger. Suddenly Kiba appears in front and blocks the attack himself.

"Go! We'll handle these guys." Kiba stares at the priest sharply.

"… Please don't touch me." Koneko kicks another priest.

Not wasting any time, Kenny rushes towards the stairs leading to the top. Any priest that got in his way was easily dealt with a punch to the face, or a kick to the body. He knew something was going to happen and he wasn't waiting any longer to see the end.

Asia's screams became louder and louder.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa…"

They then stop.

Kenny, who was only about two feet away from the stairs, looks up and see a large, green light coming from Asia's heart. It exits out of her chest and into the air, only to slowly fall.

Raynare throws the Fairy away to the side, letting her bounce across the ground hard as she yelps in pain. The Fallen Angel raises her hand up to the green light, letting it fall right into her hands. "This is it! The power that I craved for a long time! The Twilight Healing! With this, I'll be eternal!" She exclaims with an ecstatic deranged expression. She then hugs the light to herself. It envelops into her body, making her throw her head back and moan erotically.

After sinking into her, Raynare grabs the Sword as a green light emitted from her body. "Ufufu." She giggles at first, before laughing loudly. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Fallen Angel turns towards everyone and holds her arms out as she had a victoriously malicious grin. "I finally have it! The supreme power! And even better; a sword of great power! With both of them by my side, I'll become the greatest Fallen Angel there is! No one will oppose me! I'll be loved! I'll be adored! I'll be feared! I'll be hailed as a god! I'll get back at all those who were looking down on me and make them pay!"

Kenny stares at her for a moment before shaking his head. He then rushes up the stairs and reaches the top, only to stop when he sees Raynare standing in front of him. He raises the dagger to defend himself, but surprisingly, she steps aside. Looking at her confused for a second, he walks pass her and looks up at Asia, who looked to be unconscious.

"You desire a reward for making it this far." Raynare snaps her fingers. The shackles binding Asia released her from the cross, allowing her to fall forward.

Kenny quickly steps forward and grabs her, kneeling down while holding up her motionless body. He looks down at her face with anxiousness. "Asia?" He shook her gently, trying to get her open her eyes. "Asia please, wake up."

The Fairy picks herself up and glares at Raynare, but noticed Kenny holding Asia. "Oh no." She gasped and flies over to them, reaching the other side of the nun. "Asia, I'm sorry." The Fairy lowers her head in shame.

"What's wrong with her?" Kenny looks up at her both worried and panic like. "Why isn't she waking up?"

"It's futile and she knows it." Raynare said with a smirk. "Once a possessors' Sacred Gear is taken away from their body, it's all downhill for them. She practically dead." She then shoos him away with her free hand. "You can take them if you like, I got what I wanted from the both of them."

"Not without her Gear and the Sword!" Kenny exclaimed at her with a glare, only to be laughed at.

"So tuff." She mocks while looking down at him. "But there's no way that I'm giving it back. You know, I even deceive my superiors to get my hand on this." The Fallen Angel lifts up the Sword. "When I decided to you needed to die, I never would have imagined that I'd also be rewarded with something as powerful as you're ancestors' blade."

Kenny gained a shocked expression. "Wait, how do you know about the Sword? No one but those I've told knows about it."

"It's simple really." She aims the end of the Sword at the Fairy. "She told me."

"What?"

"After we got back from ambushing you, we wanted to know its powers. I wished for it from the Wishing Fairy, but the bitch wouldn't do it." Raynare said indigently while snarling at her. But then her smirk came back as she remembered. "Knowing that she couldn't be forced to, we gave little Asia a little…'punishment', for leaving us. The Fairy eventually agreed to tell, begging us to stop." She brings the Sword close to her face and looks at her evil grinning reflection. "A sword bless by three of the most powerful Gods in history, to defeat an evil demon of unparalleled strength and power; I could hardly believe my luck! With this, I could conquer the Underworld—even Heaven! I'll make any man I want into my personal lover, making them beg to rut me nightly." Kenny was disgusted when she gave the side of the Sword a long lick upwards. "And when the followers of Aku bring him back, I'll appear with this and he'll tremble at my feet. I'll be the master of the Master of Masters!"

Raynare conjures a Spear of Light in her left hand and looks back at Kenny mockingly. "It's time to die now, dearie." She laughs for a moment.

Kenny looks away from her and tilts his head down, shadowing his eyes. "And here I thought that there was still a little bit of Yuuma in that black heart of yours." He bitterly said.

"And that's what made killing you in the end so much easier." Raynare said with a smirk. "You actually fell for that little sob story, and look it got you. You were actually willing to let an enemy go when they told you why they're hunting you. It's truly foolish."

"…You were the first girlfriend, I ever had. I liked being around you. But then you… I did everything in my power to make you happy."

"Oh Kenny." He flinches when he heard Yuuma's voice, knowing clearly she was mocking him with it. "Whenever something went wrong, you managed to make it all better and make sure I didn't get hurt. And you did make me happy." Her voice went back to normal. "By keeling over and dying. Seriously, I was so bored I couldn't wait to kill you. I put on a fake persona and did all that on purpose. Why? To see the look on your panic face when I killed you. Oh, and when I kill that policeman; truly a great feeling!"

Kenny grits his teeth together.

"It seemed that I was wrong about the 'Yuuma meaning ashes' thing." Raynare said, still mocking Kenny as his eyes were shadowed while clearly showing his anger rising. "It means evening daze. I found it appropriate because I planned to kill at sunset. Now let's talk inappropriate. First, you run away from me, almost killed me on two occasions, and then you try to get together with a slutty nun." She then brings her arm close to herself and tries to look all betrayed. "Oh Kenny, how could you. I bet you took her on one of your boring dates too. Ufufufufu. But guess that'll be the last time you'll ever try to find love, huh?"

"SHUT UP, RAYNARE!" Kenny shouted, finally snapping.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Her eyes turned red as she sneers largely at him, showing her sharpened teeth. "I won't let a rotten brat like you call my name like that! I do love a man that takes control though! Where was this on our date?"

Raynare raises the Sword above her head and brings it down on Kenny.

 _CLASH!_

She was both stunned and angered when Kenny raised up his borrowed dagger and blocks the Sword. He glares up at her with hate, enraged by all that she's done.

"Kenny!" Kiba calls out to him while taking down a priest. "You've got to get Asia and the Fairy out of here, now!"

Kenny pushes the Sword away and stands up. He couldn't leave yet, not without it. If he goes now, then the Sword is lost forever.

"I know you want to get the Sword back, but please listen! We're outnumbered and don't know how much longer we're going to last! Asia is dying and you are still wounded from the other day! Do you really think that you can still fight her when you can't even summon the Gear without it?"

He looks down. Kiba was right. Raynare was too powerful for him, as much as it pains him to say it. Looking back over his shoulder at the Fairy and Asia, Kenny knew what he had to do.

"You're not going anywhere!" Raynare begins the Sword back to her right, before bringing it left horizontal slash at him. Kenny dodges downwards and picks up Asia bride-style, with the Fairy flying off the ground to join him. The Fallen Angel then stabs at him with her previously formed Spear of Light, but Kenny jumps back to avoid the attack, causing the weapon to only stab in the platform. His jump takes him off the platform and all the way down to the bottom of the stairs.

He turns around and runs for the exits with the Fairy flying right beside. The priests tried to stop and kill them, but either Kiba would block their blades or Koneko would punch them away. Looking over his shoulder, Kenny gave the two of his fellow Devils a smile of gratitude. They returned the gesture, allowing him to continue on.

His footsteps echoed though out the tunnel as he ran out the chamber, before speeding up the stairs, not letting him slow down for anything.

Exiting the secret entrance and coming out to the sanctuary, Kenny slows to a halt to catch his breath. He flinches and groans when his legs set him a discomforting feeling. Looking down, he realizes it was from the injuries his sustained from the ambush. He couldn't run anyway and risk reopening the wounds.

"Kenny." His head turns towards the Fairy, who was on the backrest of the front pew to his left. "Place her over here," she intruded with a somber tone.

Nodding to her, Kenny walks over and knees down in front of the seats. He then laid the girl down on her back in the pew. Taking a better look at Asia, he could see the many bruises and cuts on her arms and legs from when they beat her, with a red bruise on her forehead. The white dress she wore had a shoulder strap fall of her, exposing one of her breasts. Asia looked pale. She looked sickly as she was struggling to breathe normally.

"Asia, please just hang in there." Kenny said, trying desperately to wake her up. "You'll be free soon! I just need you to hold on a little while longer." To his surprise she opened her eyes halfway and lifts up a hand. Seeing it as a sign that Asia was coming around, he grasped it with both hands, even though they were ice cold. Praying to himself that what Raynare told him about her dying was just another one of her tricks.

"… Kenny… I know it wasn't a long time, but… I happy to have met a friend like you…" Asia spoke with a small smile, hurting him more than he could imagine.

"W-What are you saying!?" He exclaimed as tears started to come out, before speaking in a softer tone. "Don't talk like that. I promised to protect you and I am. I'm going to get Twilight Heal back and we'll go back to doing fun things. After anything and I'll teach you how." His head went downward and hung from his shoulders as his shoulders trembled. He then lifts it up and looks at her with teary eyes and a forced smile. "You were going to be there for me and fight Aku. I was going to have Rias and the other warm up to you. Together, we'll face anything that came our way."

The Fairy continued to stand on the backrest as she began to sob. Looking at Kenny, she could tell that he was trying to deny Asia was dying. She knew better, and it pained her more. What Raynare did was a simpler, faster, and more effective ritual than the other forms. But they all ended the same. Why was fate so cruel to people like them.

"…If things were different… I'd be going to school with you…"

"And you came. I'll help you." He stopped when her hand escapes his two and pats his cheek.

"You're crying for me… even though I never wanted you to..."

Her hand slipped.

Her eyes started to close.

"…Thank you…for everything…"

Those were her final words. Her hand falls and hangs from her. She lies there with her bright expression and smile still showing.

The Fairy falls to her knees and cries in her hands as Kenny remained still. The tears didn't stop as he just stares at the Sister he only knew a few days ago, but felt like he knew her the rest of his life.

"God? I know you're up there. If Devils and Angels exist, why can't you?" He said with his head down. "You were watching, right? Everything from the start?" Kenny then threw his head back and shouted up at the ceiling of the Church. "Please don't take this wonder girl away! Please! I'm begging you! She hasn't done anything to deserve this fate! Is it because she saved a group of Devils!? Is it because she protected and wanted to be friends with a Devil!?"

Kenny gritted his teeth in regret and screams up at the heavens. "I never asked for any of this to happen! Just give her back to me!"

"A Devil asking for repent in a Church?" Kenny's eyes snapped open and turned to see Raynare sitting in the pew on the opposite side of them, smirking victoriously with the Sword in her hand. "This is truly comical."

He growled. "You bitch!"

"Look at this." Raynare traces her figure on a cut on her left arm. "That Knight boy gave it to me." Then a shallow green light started to heal her wound. "Look. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present."

Kenny glares at her and stands to his feet. Clenching the dagger in his hand. Even if she had the Sword, he knew Kiba and Koneko were fine.

The Fallen Angel put her hands together in a praying style. "My statues will rise and I'll be the Fallen Angel that can't be harmed. There is nothing more wonderful than this! Great Azazel and Shemhaza, I'm ready to do your bidding."

"You're not doing any of that." Kenny scowls at her. "Hand over the Sword and Asia's Gear. She didn't deserve what you did to her."

"Like I'm going to do that." Raynare admitted before standing up. "She was chosen to possess the Sacred Gear. Like those others who have Sacred Gears, she'll be left out of the world and society. It is impossible if her to live with other with that power. You know human nature, she'll be hated and tortured out of fear."

"That's not your decision to make! All she wanted was to make friends! And if anyone tried to hurt her, I'd protect her!"

"Ahahahahaha!" Raynare laughed with her cruel, sneering, smirk coming back. "It's impossible! Because she's dead! Stone cold, dead and you think you can protect her? You!?" She points a finger at Kenny. "You couldn't protect her then, why should now be any different!?"

"Because I'm putting you six-feet under!" Kenny suddenly charges at her and thrusts the dagger at her. Raynare was a little surprised, but parried away the blade with the Sword with ease.

"You just don't quit, do you?" She taunted and swings the Sword at his head. Kenny ducks under and cuts her arm. "GAH!" Raynare quickly heals the cut and slashes at him again. "You fucker!"

Kenny blocks it, before starting to slash, swing and cut at her wildly. Raynare was able to dodge all his attempts to hit her with a taunting smirk, which only made Kenny angrier and make his slashes faster and more uncontrollable.

 _SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!_

"HRAH!" Kenny roars in anger. Then Raynare jumps back a few feet, making him swing at only air for a few strokes. He stops and glares at her while breathing heavily through his teeth.

"Wow." Raynare taunted while walking up to him. "That's some anger you got. Did I make you mad, Kenny?"

 _SLASH!_

Kenny was able to jump back when Raynare slashes diagonally at him. He was safe, but his school uniform was cut in half. He lands on the floor, but then trips back on a piece of rubble.

A black covered hand grasped his hand. He looks at her, scared of what she was going to do.

"Many you need some fresh air!" Raynare flies up in the air with Kenny in her left hand. She swings her body 360 degrees in midair before letting go, sending him flying towards a stained glass window.

 _SHATTER!_

* * *

After dealing with the Fallen Angels Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt, Rias and Akeno quickly made their way towards the Church to aid Kenny. Walking through the doorway of the Church, the two were stunned to see the destruction inside. The doors had destroyed some of the pews in the back and most of stone walls was broken off.

"What happened in here?" Rias wondered.

"Lady Rias!" The sudden voice brought the two's attention to the front of the sanctuary and saw the Fairy that was with Asia flying towards them. "You finally here! Oh, thank the Gods!"

Seemingly coming out of the floor stood Kiba and Koneko. Unnoticed to the older girls was when they looked at one of the pews, their faces turned to sadness.

"What happened here?" Akeno asked. The Fairy stop and a somber look grew on her. Looking back in the direction she came from, the magical being nods her head in a gesture to follow. The two vixen beauties shared a glance of confusion and anxiousness before following her. No one said a word as the Fairy stop at the last pew and pointed at want was on it. Both were horrified by the sight of a now dead Asia.

"No…"

"She can't be…"

The Fairy looks at them with a sad expression before turning her head away and closing her eyes.

Rias then thought about Kenny and his desire to save her. She couldn't image the kind of grief that must be going through Kenny by now. Her eyes grew larger and quickly looks around. "Kenny! Where's Kenny?" She was now starting to look around in depression.

"He's outside." All the heads of the group turn in the direction of the voice and saw the Fallen Angel Raynare up sitting on a ledge, looking down on them with a smirk. "So you the great Rias Gremory of the House of Gremory." She point the Sword at them. "I welcome you to your doom."

* * *

The wind of the night air rattles the leaves and branches of the trees around the Church. Going from a soft fluttering sound, to loud and crunching rattles.

Laying against one of these was Kenny with his back against the trunk. His clothes were tattered and ripped in a few places with his uniform still cut in half. Red cuts were all over his body from crashing through the stained glass. He was still alive, but he was unconscious.

A breeze blows pass, flickering his hair a bit.

Jack stands before him.

The lone samurai looks down at his descendant with a look of pity. Letting out a sign, he sits down in a traditional Japanese style. "Kenny, I don't know if you can hear." Jack closed his eyes and places his thumb on Kenny's forehead, transferring a memory from his childhood to him. "But if you can, I wish for you to hear these words. You're not a failure. I sorry to have given you this burden, but I feel it in my soul that you can defeat her. Like the Sword, you are filled with purity and strength." He opens his eyes and looks at him before taking his hand away after he was done. "The decision you make, and the actions that follow, are a reflection of who you are. There is no hiding from yourself."

"Jack…" Kenny whispered before opening his eyes. The samurai was gone, leaving him all alone. He then remembers the vision of Jack when he was younger and the words the Empire said to a group of bandits that attacked him and his family.

He then remembered what he said to Raynare the night she killed him. He said something similar, because he thought she would do the right thing. Now the Fallen Angel was past that line. Everything that she's done was her choices, because she willing made them.

Kenny stood back up, and then started walking back towards the entrance of the Church. This was different from the previous battles he's had. Kenny was not fighting to stay alive. He was fighting to correct the wrongs that have been done. He may not have a choice in killing Raynare, but that doesn't matter. As long as he can get back Asia's Sacred Gear and the Sword.

Kenny will defeat Raynare, one way or another.

* * *

Rias' peerage and the Fairy all glare up at the power-hunger Fallen Angel, while Raynare continues to arrogantly smirk at them cross-legged. The redhead then notices a glint of light and looks to see the Sword her right hand, with was on her lap.

"I see that you've taken out the others." Raynare said. She then pushes herself off the ledge and falls slowly to the ground, landing softly before placing her free hand on her hip. "I see that they were too weak to deal with the two of you. No matter, more for me then."

"And you must be Raynare." Rias stared at her with a serious expression. "Then I must let you know that we've been given orders from the Underworld to eliminate you. But first, where is Kenny?"

"What? That weakling? I threw him out there." The group all looked at where she was pointing and were shocked to see one of the stain glasses broken. "It was even easier this time than the other times."

"It's not over yet!"

All head turned towards the doorway and were astonished—or angered—to see Kenny standing there with no shirt on.

"Kenny!" Rias exclaimed happily.

"Grrr!" Raynare growled in rage as she sees the bane of her existence, standing there, have the balls to challenge her will. "You just don't listen well, do you!?" Kenny only glares at her before stepping towards her. This confused her, but nonetheless Raynare frowns and does the same.

"What are they doing?" Akeno asked with a hand on her cheek.

"I think they're getting ready to fight." Kiba guessed.

The two adversaries approached each other. Raynare's displeased look turn to a sneer. While Kenny continues to scowl at her. She twirls the Sword in her hand. He grips the dagger tighter. They stopped a few meters away from one another. Absolute silence filled the air as they stared at one another, not daring to look away, as a breeze from the opening flickered their long black hair. The tension builds as the two continued to stand still like statues.

"You have chosen this path, Raynare." Kenny suddenly said, using the same words the Emperor used, confusing all in the sanctuary. "Like I have chosen mine. Life works in strange ways for us to cross paths, time and time again. Your choices have led you here, as have mine. On the day you killed me, I gave you the choice to walk away or die. Now I'm giving you a new choice. The first; return what you have stolen, return to your realm to face the punishments that you race see fit for you, and live. Second; stay and face your destiny."

Raynare stares at Kenny like he's gone mad. "Hehehehehehe…. Hahahahaha…. AHAHAHAAHAHAHA! You can't be serious!? You expect me to hand over my crowning achievements to a lowly Devil like you!? That's just priceless! AHAHAHA!"

"…So, I guess you're staying." Kenny said, unfazed by her attempt to be all powerful and mightily. "Perhaps I was unclear."

She sighs. "Look, I'll explain it so even an idiot like you would understand. You are out of your league. I have the power of the Twilight Healing and the Sword of Samurai Jack. It's a simple power difference. I have the power of 1000. You have a power of 1." Raynare explained with a smirk. "You can't even shorten the gap between us no matter what. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear you can't even summon, the power doubled is only 2. It's futile! How can you win against the might of me!? Ahahahahaha!"

"If that is your answer, then so be it. The decision you make, and the actions that follow, are a reflection of who you are, Raynare."

"Who I am is the most powerful Fallen Angel to ever live!" Raynare rushes at him with the Sword raised above her head and brings it swinging down on him. Kenny knew the attempt to persuade her was futile and blocks the chop.

 _CLASH!_

She brings it back to slash at him again, but Kenny quickly acts and launches his fist forward.

 _BAM!_

The punch strikes Raynare in the left cheek, causing her to become disoriented and spins around while tumbling backwards. Kenny then slashes at her diagonally, but she was able to focus enough to block it. Regaining her footing, the Fallen Angel quickly conjures a Spear of Light and throws it at him.

Kenny ducks down to allow it to pass overhead, then jumps up into the air and tries to stab her as he falls. Raynare jumps back, making Kenny miss his target, and starts hacking and slashing at him as he manages to block all attacks.

 _CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!_

Getting frustrated, Raynare chops at him one more time, which he blocked, before forming another spear and thrusting at him. Kenny twisted his body to the side, able to avoid the fatal stab. He then sees her bringing the Sword back over her left shoulder and bends backwards, dodge the horizontal slash at his neck.

A now angered Raynare flies high into the air. She stops and then dives bomb on Kenny. The Sword is raised with one hand.

Kenny sees the attack coming and Promotes to a Knight. A split second before she chopped down on him, he uses his speed to disappear from his position. The Sword cuts into the solid stone floor, creating a two foot long, deep, slash mark.

He looks at it with eye-widening shock at what the Sword was able to do.

The Fallen Angel then rushes at him. Kenny jumps back in between two pews, avoiding Raynare as she chops the arm rest of the one he was in front of in two. He then jumps over to the other side to avoid a Spear of Light thrown at him. Jumping over a few more seats, he stops and crouches down. Grabbing the edge of the bottom, Kenny Promotes to Rook and easily lifts the pew off the floor and flips it towards Raynare.

 _SLICE_

He was even more surprised when the Sword cuts in half the pew like nothing. Raynare looks at him with a large sneering grin and eyes filled with pride and murder. Kenny was beginning to look a little worried, thinking he's bitten off more than he could chew.

Raynare raises her free hand towards the sky and conjures another Spear of Light, only this one was larger than any other ones made. She throws it at him.

Kenny jumps upward to dodge the spear, causing it to stable into the place he once was.

 _KA-BOOM!_

The spear suddenly exploded in a large bright light. Kenny was sent flying upwards, as the explosion happened when he was still in the air. Time seemed to slow down for him, as he moved his arms and legs around aimlessly as gravity seemed nonexistent in midair. His grip on the dagger was lost and it drifted away from his hand. He looks up at the ceiling with large eyes with his mouth gaping open.

A hand suddenly grabs a large portion of his hair, making him painfully yell, and yank his entire body downwards.

 _WHA-BAM!_

He slams into the hard floor below.

"Kenny!" Rias attempts to go to her cute samurai, but stops when three Spears of Light stabs into the floor in front of her.

Groaning and grunting for the pain he's suffering, Kenny cracks his eyes open while gritting his teeth. _'I most have demoted to normal.'_

A foot belonging to an all too familiar Fallen Angel step on him. Pinning to the ground as his body was finally giving into exhaustion. He screams out in pain when he felt two Spears of Light stab him through the leg, almost in directly where his previous wounds were. Then, his face tightens as he closes his eyes tightly when he felt the back heel digging into the bandaged abdomen. Looking up, he saw Raynare looking down on him with a deranged grin and red eyes.

"No!" Rias again tried to reach Kenny, but then a hand halts her by the shoulder. She looks back to tell whoever it was to let her go, but was stunned by the unfamiliar face. Jack merely stands there, looking on at the scene

"This was fun and all, Kenny dear." Raynare said sneering at him. "But it's time to make sure you stay die. It's true a fitting end; to be killed by the blade of your great ancestors."

She starts to raise the Sword, turning it around in a reverse grip. Kenny struggles to get up as the spears burns his blood and flesh. He looks up at her in fright as Raynare now held the Sword high above her. Her eyes filling with excitement, mixed with the pride and murderousness from before.

The others could only watch in horror.

Kenny stares at the light reflecting tip of the blade with terror at first, before closing his eyes. "Forgive me, everyone; I have failed all of you."

Raynare thrusts the Sword down.

 _Ding!_

The Sword bounces off him.

The expression on Raynare looked as though her wings had just fallen off. Kenny, looking down at his chest, was more confused than anything of what had just happened. The Fallen Angel stares at him for a moment, before trying to stab him three more times. It all ended with the Sword bouncing off his chest with a _ding_. It was almost like trying to stab a butter knife into a cinderblock. Her expression turned to genuine confusion.

Kenny then felt the spears piercing his legs suddenly disappear. Reacting with a second thought, he grabs the Sword from her and kicks her off, then rolled away.

"HOW!?" Raynare roared, hovering in the air. "Why aren't you dead!?"

Kenny was on one knee, as the pain in his legs was too great to handle for him to stand, with the Sword in his hands once again. "Because a noble warrior once told me that the Sword was forged from pure righteousness and the strength of the human spirit. It can only be used for good. In the hand of evil, it can never harm an innocent. And so Raynare, even if I'm a Devil, it cannot harm me." He opens his eyes and smirks at her. "But it can harm you."

Raynare's shocked expression turned to rage. "You…you bastard. How dare you take away my new power! I was going to be the ultimate Fallen Angel, and now it turns out that worthless piece of metal is unable to kill anyone!? I should have known that something from a Low-class Devil would be nothing but shit!"

 **[Dragon booster!]**

Kenny actives his Sacred Gear. He then struggles to his feet, feeling the flaring pain spread throughout his entire body. It hurts the move. But he was able to move. He had to move if he was to finish this.

"N-No!" Raynare looks scared and shocked at his sudden ability. "That's impossible! Light is poison to your kind! Your body isn't in any condition to move!" She then demanded in rage, "How is it you're able to move! A Low-class Devil shouldn't be able to stand up with those wounds! The lights are burning your insides from within your body!? You are nothing! That sword is nothing!"

"Wrong." Kenny suddenly falls to his knees, but didn't look at all in pain. "This sword carries the history and the strength of my people. Their hopes and dreams are all within the blade." He stabs the blade's tip into the floor. "Its power is immeasurable."

"Then show me!" Raynare's sneer came back as she throws her arms out. "Show me this great power!"

Kenny's scowling look intensifies. He couldn't call to God for help, so it was Satan who's going to listen to him. No, he needed something more. He grabs the Sword with both hands, bows his head and closes his eyes and said, "Great ancestors, please hear my plea."

"…He's completely lost it." Raynare commented, astonished by the fact he was praying while in the middle of battle.

"If you all are up there, then please listen; I'm Kenny Kurosawa, and I'm a Devil. I know that I'm a being of the Underworld, but do know I'm still the same human that I once was. If I am worthy, grant me the power, strength, and wisdom to vanquish this evil witch." Raynare takes a step forward. "I wish only to send her malevolent soul to suffer in the deepest pits of Hell." She steps up to him and stops, conjuring another Spear of Light and raising it. "I'm the eldest child of the eldest child. I hold with me the Sword of Samurai Jack. The same sword that knows only one past, but two futures. I honor all of you came before, and I honor all who trust and love me. My cause is the cause of all pervious bearers. My cause is worthy, great ancestors. Let my sword be your instrument of justice!"

"All too easy."

Kenny silently remains still for a moment, before his eyes snap open.

 _RUMBLE!_

All in the sanctuary started to hear the rumble of thunder overhead. Looking through a small hole in the roof, Rias saw flashes of light from behind the black clouds. Looking closer, she was left breathless when the clouds moved aside, revealing three giant blacksmiths. One of them holds a new formed blade with a pair of tongs in one hand, as he strikes down on it with a hammer. Each strike was so powerfil, that the metal-on-metal action created the thunder and lightning.

… _KA-BOOM! ...KA-BOOM! …KA-BOOM! …KA-BOOM! …KA-BOOM!_

… _ **KA-BOOM!**_

The final strike sends a bright white beam of light shooting down from the sky to Earth. It breaks through the ceiling of the sanctuary and lands on Kenny, engulfing him in light.

"W-W-What the hell is this!?" Raynare screams in terror as the energy of the light made her skin feel like it was burning, force her to take a few steps back. "Why is something like this happening…? Is this that sword's true power? No, it must be only a fraction of it. The wave of power I'm feeling…. Is that of a Middle-class…no, that of a High-class Devil. But that's impossible!"

 **[Explosion!]**

The light stops, leaving Kenny shining white in the dark Church. It stayed like that for a moment, before that light rushes and collected itself on to the Sword. The light also revival something else. A green glowing from jewel his left arm revealed his Sacred Gear, but in a new form. This one was now more dragon-like, with long sharp claws and extended all the way to where it covered his entire forearm.

"No! That's only supposed to be a Twice Critical!" Raynare shouted in hysteria. "Lies! This is all lies! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained the ultimate healing power! I turned into the superior Fallen Angel by obtaining this the Twilight Healing and that sword! I received the right to be loved by Azazel and Shemhaza! Why wouldn't that stupid piece of shit work for me!? I wouldn't lose to any low-life like you!" She brings back her spear and thrust it at Kenny.

 _SHINK!_

He quickly takes the Sword out of the floor and block the light-based weapon, destroying it like glass. Raynare, seeing the easy destruction of her weapon, turns paler than before. "N-No!" She opens her black wings and was about to fly away.

"No. There is no escape."

Kenny opens his wings and jumps high up into the air before her. In mid-flight she looks up and see him coming down on her with his sword above his head, letting out a battle cry. The sight of him froze her motion. "No, I'm superior!" Raynare screams.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I WILL NOT DIE BY YOU! LOW-CLASS DEEEEEEVIL!"

 _ **SLICE!**_

A blinding white light engulfs the whole inside, forcing Rias and her peerage to shield their eyes. The only thing visible were the silhouettes of Kenny and Raynare. The light stays for a few second before going away.

"Unbelievable…."

Those were Raynare's last words before her entire body splits in two down the middle, both halves falling over in the direction of their respective sides. There was no blood coming from her, only a yellow white light cover the severed ends.

 _POOF!_

Raynare then exploded in into black feathers. Gone forever.

The only sound in the church now was the sound of Kenny's heavy breathing. From finishing off the last Fallen Angel, he was standing on the floor with his legs were spread out and the Sword's sharp edge rest on one of the stone tiles.

He lets out a sigh and stands normally. Looking up at the falling feathers, Kenny started to think about Yuuma, the girl he took out on a date. He had truly wished that Raynare would turn back on her evil ways and choice the right path. But it was not to be. Her choice gave him no other choice. He had to kill her, before she killed him and harm anyone else.

' _Goodbye, Yuuma Amano.'_

Then a new light caught his attention. Falling gracefully down was a green ball of light, with two pieces of metal reflecting light. As it falls within arm's reach, Kenny holds out his arm and lets the light fall into his hands. Looking at them closely, he saw that they were two silver rings of the same design. These were Asia's Twilight Healing.

He suddenly falls to his knees as he mourns for his lost friend. If only there was a way to bring her back. He wishes that he could have been faster to save her.

His eyes snapped open. Turning towards the Fairy, who was hovering in the air next to everyone else, he tries to get to his feet. It hurts to move his legs, but he was determined. Turning his body around and walking to her, he suffered more of the pain and felt himself beginning to fall down again.

However, something supports him by the left shoulder and his right side. Looking both ways, he saw Kiba holding him up by the shoulder and Koneko using herself to support his right side. "Here, let us help, champ," said the blonde as Koneko simply nods.

Kenny smiles gratefully and nod. With the help of his other friends, he limps over to where the others are, grunting from the aching feeling the newly formed holes in his legs, as they continue to bleed. Before long they stop in front of Rias, Akeno, and the Fairy. Taking himself away from Kiba and Koneko, he looks down at the small being and asked, "Fairy, how many wishes have you granted in your life?"

"Huh?"

"Kenny? What do you mean to do?" Akeno asked.

"You guys said that a Wishing Fairy can only grant five wishes in their lives." He explains before looking at the peacefully laying corpse of Asia. "If that's true, then I want to use that wish to bring her back to life."

Everyone gasped in astonishment by the bold move he was imposing. "Are you even sure that is possible?" Rias asked with her arms crossed. "It's a simple wish yes, but one that can't be done because of some wish-granting creatures limitations."

"It can be done." The Fairy confirmed, causing all eyes to turn towards her. "It's one of the reasons we're so valuable. We can use one wish to bring back one person. This'll be the last wish I can ever make." She then flies over to Asia and land right next to where her heart would be. "Return the Twilight Healing to her and we can begin."

Giving her a quick nod, Kenny then goes over to her side and kneels down. He then takes one ring reach and slips them on one of her cool, lifeless figure, before doing the same for the other hand. After that he places her hands on one another. "Asia." He spoke softly while taking his hand away. "Forgive me. I've failed you. But I'm going to make it right."

Kenny takes in a deep breath and lets it out. "I wish for Asia Argento to live again."

The Fairy nods and kneels down, bringing her hands together. Her antennas began to glow a light blue glow, as a whistling sound pierces throughout the sanctuary. After about a half a minute of waiting, the Fairy stops and looks up at them. Asia's ringed Sacred Gears went into her body. "She'll be okay now. All you need to do is wait."

He looks at her in confusion. "Aren't you staying?"

She shakes her head was a sad smile. "After a Wishing Fairy has granted all five wishes, they fly fall to a secret place to live out the rest of our days. It's always been like that."

Kenny then looked down, feeling guilty for making the wish.

"But I'm so glad that I've met all of you, Kenny." The Wishing Fairy said, before launching off of Asia and flying out of the Church. "I wish you all the best of luck! And tell Asia I said thank you!"

Kenny smiled sadly at her as she went away. He was hoping that she could stay around a little while longer, but if this was what must be, then he was glad he at least gotten to know her. He then stands up, before grabbing his left leg when he felt the agonizing pain again. He makes his way to a spot on the pew above her head. Sitting down, he lets out a sigh of relief.

Rias, looking at her now tired Pawn, began to notice the newly formed gauntlet on his arm. "I see. That's why they were after you."

"Huh?" Kenny asked, puzzled be what she meant.

"Your Sacred Gear." She points at it. "It's called the Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this." Rias walks over and stand in front of him as he look observes the gauntlets new form, now seeing the markings carved into the scale-like gauntlet. "This isn't any normal Sacred Gear, that's for sure."

"How so?"

"It's called Boosted Gear; a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is evidence." Rias began to explain. "If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the Boosted Gear can double the power of the possessor every 10 seconds. Even if you power starts off from 1, it doubles your power every 10 second, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devil. And by mastering it, he who wields it can even kill God."

Kenny eyes fill with amazement. He could really defeat God? Looking back down at the red Gear, he could only image the maximum power of the Boosted Gear. Does it even have a max level?

"But no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk." Rias then stated, seeming reading his mind. "There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome." She then walks over to Kenny and pats him on the head. "But it's interesting." She smiles at him. "Just to be expected from my cute samurai. And that power you displayed with the Sword, truly phenomenal and breathtaking. Just like I thought, you're an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more."

"…I'm sorry." Kenny mutter sadly to Rias and the others with his head down. "You all came to help me, even though you were there, but in the end I lost and Asia died. I failed."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Kenny." Rias said kindly and firmly. "And Asia's not dead anymore. You saved them and got back the Sword."

"But what if there was no Fairy to bring her back?" Kenny asked, with his eyes shadowed by his hair. "And want if Raynare killed me instead of throwing me out the window. Jack said that I wasn't a failure to him, but that just the word of one man. I let my anger get the better of me. I keep biting off more than I could chew. And I wasn't powerful enough without the Sword. I'm useless."

Rias suddenly kneels down, grabs him by the back of his head, and bring him into a deep hug. Kenny slightly blushes as his face was smothered into her large breast, but felt the calm and comfort she was sending him.

"You're not useless, Kenny. And it isn't just Jack's words. You're not a failure. Not to me." Rias said in a soothing tone. She then breaks away and cups his cheeks, keeping him looking at her. "Remember what you said to Raynare? 'The decision you make, and the actions that follow, are a reflection of who you really are.' I've seen who you are, Kenny. You're a kind, courageous, passionate, and honorable man. I was going to step in a fight Raynare myself, but when you gave her the choice to surrender or die, I saw that you were willing to take what was coming to you. Don't think about the past and how it could have turned out differently. Work to make the future better."

Kenny stares at her, surprised by her claim. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw someone handing him something. Looking over he finds Akeno with her sweet smile, holding out to him the Sword's scabbard on top of the red shinai bag. Behind her, Koneko and Kiba smiled at him, with the latter giving him a thumbs up. Kenny could feel the smile grow on his face.

"You know, I just thought of this the other day." Rias suddenly said standing up. Reaching into her pocket, she takes out something small and presents it to Kenny. He was surprised to see it was a bright crimson bishop chess piece.

"Rias, are you…?"

"Only if she wants to." Rias confirms with a smile. "I was going to ask her before you were attacked and she was taken if she'd wanted to join my peerage and become a Devil. It was originally to protect her, but now I think I might enjoy having her around." Her expression turns to seriousness. "But it must be her choice. I won't force her into anything she's not comfortable with."

"I'd like that."

All heads snapped in the direction of the voice and were shocked to see Asia sitting up.

"Asia!"

She smiles at Kenny, who looks at her in both relief and surprise. "I'm may be a believer of God, but I want to be with all of you the most. Especially you Kenny. I have nowhere else to go, but I know that I want to stay with the rest of you."

Rias smiles and nods. "Then please stand up and we'll begin." She then hands Asia the chess piece and steps back, allowing the blonde girl to stand from the pew. She was then directed to an opening in front of the cross so that they had more room. Kenny and the other standby, a few feet away from them. "Now hold the piece to your heart."

"Right." Asia obeys her new master's order and bring it close to her chest.

"The Bishop's role is to support the other members of the group, Asia. Your healing powers will be useful as a Bishop. Do you expect your new life with open arms?"

"Yes."

"Well then." A crimson demonic-power soon surrounds Rias' body while she holds her arms and hands up. "In the name of Rias Gremory, heiress of the House of Gremory, I call to you; Asia Argento. Hear my command; I now resurrect your soul into my peerage as my servant. Let you be reborn as a Devil. Rejoice as you've been given a new life as my Bishop."

The crimson chess piece glows and enters into Asia's body. Rias then stops her flow of demonic-power and sighs. "It's done."

Asia looks around herself in curiosity. "I don't feel any different." She admitted.

Kenny only smiles and holds out his hand to her. She looks at it a little puzzled before grabbing it. "Come on," he said kindly. "Let's go home, Asia."

* * *

The next day came and before school started Kenny went up to the clubhouse. He was told that they were having a club meeting before the day started. His uniform was replaced with a new one, along with a new red T-shirt. The shinai bag's strap was cut when Raynare destroyed his clothing, but it was easily tied back together. Last night he told Asia about the Fairy leaving. At first she was sad, but understood why she left. She said that it'd be selfish to make her say. After that, they went home, where Kenny had her sleep—while Rias again slept in his bed.

"Good morning." Entering into the club room, he found Rias sitting on the sofa drinking green-tea elegantly. The sound of the door caught her attention and saw Kenny coming standing there.

"Ara, good morning to you too." She acknowledges him while Kenny sits on the oppose sofa. "You're a little early. How're your wounds?"

"They're all gone now," he answered, smiling while laying the shinai bag down. "Thanks to Asia's healing. Luckily she healed me before we got home. Karen would kill me. Or you, since you're the master."

Rias giggles at that. "Well, I guess that's a good thing. It seems like her powers are proving quite useful. I can see why one Fallen Angel would desire it, even betraying her superiors."

Kenny's smiling expression turns to a serious look. "I need to ask you something, if you don't mind. If there are the same number of Evil Pieces as in chess itself, then does that mean that you have or plan to have 7 other Pawns?" This was something that's been on his mind recently. After Asia was made into a Devil, Rias also explained that she had another Bishop, but he/she wasn't around. If Rias has now two Bishops, then she surely must have at least more Pawns.

But Rias shakes her head and places her cup of tea down. "You're my only Pawn, Kenny." She said smiling kindly at him. "The only one I'll ever need."

He blinks twice. "Huh?"

"When a human is reincarnated as a Devil, we use the Evil Pieces," Rias explains as she stands up and walks over to his sofa. "However, depending on the ability of that person, more Evil Piece will be consumed."

"Consume?" He asked before blushing heavily when Rias wraps her arms around his neck from behind and hug him close to her bust.

"There's a saying like this in the world of chess." Rias continues with a smile, while also takening the warmth from his body. "Queens are worth 9 Pawns. Rooks are 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops; 3 Pawns each. This is the same with Evil Pieces. And a similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If a resurrection needs 2 Knights pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rooks pieces. However, you can't use two different pieces, so it's important to know when to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new Evil Piece to replace it with."

"So, want am I?"

"You are all 8 Pawn pieces put together, Kenny."

He turn around to look at her in disbelief. "You mean you sacrificed all your Pawns just to have me?"

"Yep. After seeing you fight Raynare for the first time, I knew I had to have you. But I couldn't tell why it took up so many pieces. But now that we know you have the Longinus Booster Gear, which is said to be one the most power Sacred Gears, and are the descendent of a legendary, time-misplaced, samurai, I say with was a worthy gamble."

Kenny looks down at his left arm while his right hand fishes out the Sword for his shinai bag. Unsheathing it from the scabbard. He looks at his reflect in the blade. The power of the Boost Gear mixed with the Sword of Samurai Jack, truly a dangerous force.

He then felt Rias direct his head back at her. She smiles happily at him. "I can truly imagine it. The 'Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess' and 'The Red Dragon Samurai'–a fitting name for the one I want to be perfectly matched with." His blushing turned redder as she said that, while feeling the corners of his lips tug upwards. "Kenny, I want you to continue becoming the strongest Pawn. If it's you, you can definitely do it. After all, you are my cute samurai."

Kenny lets his smile be known. "I will," he declared determinedly. "I will be stronger, so that I can defeat Aku."

She sudden cups his face and brings it closer to her, before planting a kiss on his forehead. She holds her lips there for about five second before pulling away. "That was a good luck charm. I expect you to hold that promise."

Kenny looks at her astonished, with large eyes and his mouth hanging. Never in a million year would he think that the gorgeous redhead would ever show him this level of affection. Sure, she may have hugged him and fallen asleep in bed with him, but never anything lovingly affection. Then again, the kiss was only to wish him luck so he couldn't really call it affection. Whatever the case, it didn't stop the smile from coming back stronger.

"I probably should stop adoring you here." Rias said, bringing Kenny out of his thoughts. "The new girl might get jealous of me."

"Hmm?" He looks back up at her. "Jealous?"

"K-Kenny…? What's going on?"

The black-haired teen felt himself freeze when he heard the familiar. Quickly standing to his feet and look behind him, he saw it was Asia, who looked like was trying to smile and not cry. "A-Asia." He suddenly knew what Rias meant and holds up to his hands, trying to explain. "W-We were just talking!"

"I understand…" She said with a blush. "Karen did say that you liked President because she was prettier and s-s-sexier, especially of girls in s-sexy cosplay outfits…."

' _Damn it, Karen! Just wait until I find you!'_

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Bless you, Kurosawa-san."

"Thanks."

* * *

"No! No! I can't think like that! I'm jealous, I'm just insecure!" Asia suddenly exclaims before putting her hands together and prays. "Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart—AUU!" She suddenly screamed and lowers herself to the ground while grabbing her head, as the other two comically stare deadpan at her. "I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage." Rias said casually.

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God anymore. He must be angry with." Asia said, seeming a bit troubled. It hurts Kenny to see her like this.

"Do you regret it?" Rias asks Asia and in response, the blonde shakes her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Kenny. After all. I did make a promise to help him beat Aku."

Her reply turned Kenny's face red with embarrassment, but felt happy that he was the cause of her happiness. He then took notice of what she was wearing. "Asia, isn't that…?"

"Yep!" Asia spins around, showing she was wearing the school uniform, but in place of the cape and the corset was a black sweater vest over her dress shirt. "What do you think?"

"It looks great on you," He answers with an awkward smile while scratching the back of his head. "So does that mean…?"

"That's right; I decided to make Asia attend our school." Rias said with a proud smile. "Since she is a few years younger that you, she'll be in 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as you. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her."

"Really?" Kenny asked, showing some excitement. "Then she'll be in the same room as me and Akeno."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it." Asia gave him a bright smile.

"And I can't wait myself." The mentioned black-haired vixen walks in from another set of doors, wheeling in a cart with a cake on top. "We're going to have so much fun."

Then Kiba and Koneko came in through the main doorway.

"Good morning everyone." The blonde greeted.

"…Look at that, you're still alive and kicking." Koneko said.

"Oh good, now everyone's here." Akeno said with her sweet smile growing bigger. "I brought cake so that we could officially welcome our newest member!" They all looked at the homemade cake in amazement.

"Koneko! Not inside!" Complained Kiba as Koneko drools a waterfall from her mouth.

Kenny looks at the scene before him and smiles fondly. This was defiantly a life he could get used to. There was no doubt going to be made dangers in the future, but with his new powers and his friends with him, he felt a lot more comfortable. Rias said that she brought him back not just for his power, but because she wanted to repay him from when they first met. Now it was his turn. Kenny made a vow to himself that he'll be the best Pawn she could ask for.

Unbeknownst to them however was that outside was a bird perched up on a tree branch, looking into the clubhouse. It was an exotic looking raptor, or bird-of-pray, with colors ranging from bright red to orange to yellow, with blue eyes.

It looked between only two people in the room; Rias Gremory and Kenny Kurosawa.

* * *

Somewhere in the human world, in a dark room with only a laptop's screen on, a man sits in front of it at his desk. Nothing shows of the man, but his silhouette as he types. He then pulls up many files and document on a single person. He then opens the photograph of one of the files and appearing on screen was the headshot picture of one Kenny Kurosawa.

"Hmm….Well, we'll see if we can't test him."

 _ **T0 Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **{Playing Shine by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a dark room with the moonlight coming from the window. The light moves against the wall, turning the areas that become covered by it a light blue. As it gradually shifts, it soon reveals the handle of the Sword, as the weapon leans up against the wall. The light then touches the unsheathed blade, causing it to reflect and shine off the metal.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** Kenny, wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, was out at night standing in an open plain with a few trees behind him. His hair flying in the wind and his hands in his jean's pockets as he looks upwards, the green grass under and around him flowing against the wind as well.

 **[I don't know why, all I know is there's something wrong]** The scene stays like this for a moment, before switching to present a close up of his face. Showing an expression that tells the viewer he was deep in thoughts, as his black eyes weren't focused and his lips were parted a small bit.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** High up on a white balcony in the night time, Rias stands there in a white sundress, with her arms on the railing as she leaned on it while looking up at the moon. She face carries a bright smile as her vixen figure is seen slightly through the dress as it and her elegant crimson hair flies in the wind gracefully while glowing into moonlight.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** The scene changes to show different images. The first was of Akeno as she smiles sweetly at the viewer in a lovely kimono, holding an umbrella in her arms with her in a bun. The next image is of Kiba as he stands in a gym, wearing Kendo equipment and the mask tucked under his armpit, giving the camera his charming smile, while in the background were many girls smiling at him back with hearts in their eyes.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** Koneko's next shown, sitting on the sofa in the clubhouse with a piece of chocolate in her mouth, looking at the viewer blankly as she holds up her hand in a peace sign. The final image shows Asia in her nun outfit, brushing a few stray hairs behind her right as she smiles brightly, while standing in the park with the playground behind her.

 **[Baby on your own you take a caution step]** Returning back to Rias, the camera shows her up close from the left side, with twinkling stars shining in the background. Her bright expression turned to a sad look as her gaze fell. She placed a hand on her left breast and sighs with her eyes closed.

 **[Do you wanna give it up?]** Her eyes opened, but only half way. Showing that she's hurt in some way and sadden about something.

 **[But all I want is for you to SHINE~]** Rias then turned her head to the left and a surprised expression appeared on her face. The scene changes to a white surrounding and the camera moves upwards, showing Kenny in his average school uniform, with his back facing the camera, the Sword in his right hand, and the scabbard in his left as his long black hair flows in the wind.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The camera zoomed out to show Rias, now naked, staring at Kenny's back with her right shoulder facing the viewer and her head turned towards him.

 **[SHINE~ on this life this life that's burning out]** A side angled view, and Kenny now is seen facing Samurai Jack, whose ghost stands a few feet from him. The camera focused on Kenny face for a movement, before switching over to Jack's. The samurai gives him a smile and disappears. Kenny lets out a sigh with his eyes closed, as he was now standing on a cliff as the sky turns orange in the afternoon.

 **[SHINE~]** Rias, now fully dressed in her usual school uniform, walked up to his right and places a hand on his shoulder. Kenny looks at her as she gives him a smile, then Akeno comes up and stand with him too. Then Asia, Kiba, and Koneko.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** Kenny smiles fondly at them for a moment, before his expression quickly turned serious and he faces forward. The others do the same, readying themselves for battle.

 **[SHINE~ on this life this life that's burning out]** The scene changes to show their backs and zooms out to revival Aku's towering silhouette before them, with the setting sun behind his head.

 **[SHINE~]** The image then changes into a watercolor-like painting. Then everything fades out, as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **Narrator: "On the next episode of The Red Dragon Samurai."**

 **Kenny:** "You know, ever since I can to this school and met you, I feel like the strangest things just keeps happening. With some of the strangest people."

 **Rias:** "It comes with the job description."

 **Asia:** "I'll do my best!"

 **Kenny:** _'I wonder if I'll meet any other Devils in the future.'_

 **Kenny:** "You mind telling me why you assaulted this man?"

 **Narrator: "The Red Dragon Samurai. Continuing next week."**

 **?:** "We three are proud servant Devils of the House of Phoenix!"

* * *

 **So how did you guys like that little preview? I've thought about whether or not to do something like this, but I wanted something to keep people's interest in the story. Show them what's coming up without spoiling too much. Plus, I love the voice of the narrator from the season 5 promos, it's such an awesome voice.**

 **And if you're wondering who the man in the dark room is; it's not Riser.**

 **So that marks the end of the first arc of the series and the volume one of the light novel series. Wow! A few weeks and this is how far I've gotten on this story. It's awesome! It took me this long to get this episode out because I was busy with school work and I do like my weekends. This was the longest episode I've even done so far and I hope I spiced up the story enough. I hop that I'll be able to finishes the next one by next week, but promises.**

 **I'm going to start a mini arc after this before the Rating Game. It'll be an original arc. I wanted to do it because I wanted Kenny to have some more allies and challenges before facing off against Riser.**

 **Also, I've decided to add two more girls to the harem, which I had their names underlined. I know I said that it'll take a while until I bring in more girl, but one was highly requested and the other I've wanted to see in other harems in other stories, but sadly never really saw her in one, and she's hot! (Don't blame me, I'm a healthy young man.)**

 **Harem;** **Rias Gremory (Main Girl), Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Koneko Toujou, Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shidou, Sona Sitri, Tsubasa Yura, Kuroka Toujou, Rossweisse, Ravel Phenex,** **Yubelluna** **,** **Isabela, Karlamine,** **Xuelan** **, Serafall Leviathan, Gabriel, Yasaka, Tiamat, Le Fay Pendragon, Seekvaira Agares, Elmenhilde Karnstein, and Kiyome Abe**

 **As always, if you have a girl that you'll like to see get together with Kenny, please let me know. I'll add her onto the list as the story progresses and when they meet in person.**

 **Also, I like to get a big thank you to FrancisVamp0822 of showing me this great website to fix my grammar. There may be some parts that have incorrect grammar, but hopefully only mirror mistakes and didn't stop you from enjoying the episode.**

 **That's it for now. Please leave a review of the episode. And if you're a new reader to the series and like it, please favorite and follow. Have a good day!**


	6. Episode VI

**Episode VI**

" **Wolves of Another Pack"**

There was nothing but total blackness. There were no sounds, no smell, and no boundaries. There was nothing.

But then, the black quickly disappears. Giving way to show an empty section of outer space that was surrounded by the light and dark clouds of a bronze colored nebulas, with other colors at that ranged from brown to yellow. Stars in the distance were visible, but didn't not twinkle in the vastness of the infinite universe, with not a single planet in sight.

Within a minute of the scenery sudden change, a light mass of light appears. The light then begins to dim before vanishing all together, leaving behind someone.

Standing there in the bronze colored vacuum of space was an elderly man with long grey hair flowing down his back and a matching beard of almost equal length, wearing an eyepatch over his left eye. His clothing consisted of a navy blue robe with short sleeves with long, white, loose sleeve sticking out, a circular hat with a pair of small white wings on it, and animal skin boots. In his left hand he held a gold spear with a trident like head.

The elder man looks around to his left, scanning the endlessness but finds nothing. He then turns his head in the other direction and does the same, only to find nothing again.

He breathes in a large breath, then lets it out in a loud sigh that was mixed with a growl.

To his right another mass of light appears, catching the elder's attention enough to turn his head towards it.

The bright light vanishes, leaving behind its own individual. This was a male as well, but looks anything but human. He had the body of a man, but the head of a falcon. He was a lot more muscular looking, with broad shoulders and a fit athletic body. The only form of clothing on him was a white skirt with gold accents around his waist and held up by a gold belt, leather sandals, and gold bands around his triceps. Holding close to his chest with both hands is a gold ankh, the Egyptian symbol for life.

Then another light appear and the two beings turn towards it.

There now stood a slim, blue-skinned human with six arms. Much like the falcon-headed man; the only clothing on this one was a pair of slightly darker blue, baggy-like pants with orange accents that was held up by a gold belt, a gold neck choker that cover most of his neck, and a tall, helmet-like, gold headpiece. He was sitting cross-legged, with the top arms were outwards with his pointer figures touching his thumbs, the middle hands were put flat against each other, and the lower arms resting on a gold bow with an equal colored quiver in his lap.

The three remained where they were, glancing at one another, with the exception of the blue man who had his eyes closed.

"I must say," the elder man said with eyes closed, "it's been any millenniums since we've met in this one realm." He opens his eyes and looks at the falcon-headed man. "How do you do, Ra?"

"I'm rather well, Odin," answered Ra in a strong voice. "Is Asgard as peaceful as when we left it?"

Odin lets out a weary sigh and rubs the side of his head. "It's as safe as I hope it'll be. Loki as made a few attempts to take over, but we're able to handle it."

"Your continuous love for your son is most admirable." The blue man then said in a soft tone. "But I must ask when enough will be enough?"

"I don't think the two of you called me to this place to talk about my own problem, Vishnu. Now what is it that you wish to speak of?" Odin said defensively right before his persona did a complete 180 and a perverted smile form. "I've got a three o'clock special at the titty-bar."

The other two sweat dropped and felt their eyebrows twitching in annoyance, knowing the Old God's habit of being a pervert. They soon regained their serious persona. "You felt the power surge too, right?" Ra asked, causing Odin to drop his perverted self and focus on them.

"Yes. I have." Odin looks down slightly and side grins. "Who would have thought that the sword we created for that shogun would fall into the hands of the Devils."

"Not entirely." Vishnu said, opening his eyes to look at Odin. "The descendent of the Emperor and his son, Samurai Jack, died one night by a rogue Fallen Angel." He then points up a matter-of-fact figure. "It's my knowing and understanding that the daughter of Gremory was the one to revive him."

"So it's Sirzechs' hot baby sister, huh?" Odin strokes his bread as his perverted side coming back. "Girl's heart is as big as her tits, that's for sure."

"I ask you to take this serious," Ra said firmly to him with a harsh stare. "This could potentially be a major problem if the other two factions find out about this. You've felt it when the Sword's power was unleashed. It was mixed with dragon power and a small amount of Devil aura that it's hard not to notice. What if they find out that one of the Four Great Satans' sister has the Sword under their command?"

"So far no actions were taken by the Angels and Fallen Angels," Vishnu explained raising one of his many hands. "They did contact one another and Sirzech did explain that the current bearer of the Sword is a Pawn of Rias Gremory, but all three agreed to keep it a secret for now."

"It's not so much the young Gremory or the other factions I'm concerned with." Said Ra crossing his arms. "It's the First Legion of Darkness, as well as the more fundamental priests of the Church I'm worried about."

"Aku's followers?" Odin looked puzzled at him. "We thought they've disbanded. After the family of Jack hid it from the word, they've given up on finding the Sword."

"I see you mean, though." Vishnu stood up with his bow in his lower arms. "If the First Legion was to feel the power of the Sword, then they could resurface," He interpreted, then places a hand on his chin. "As for the Church, it's not without reason that they'll try and get him to hand over the Sword in the name of God. But they'll need the approval of their superiors to go after it, not if they want the risk of being labeled as rogues."

"I think it's best that we let this new carrier handle things." The other two looked at Odin as if he was crazy, but listens as he continued to explain. "We left the Sword in the hands of mortals for centuries. What makes this any different? Plus, from what we know, this Kenny Kurosawa is a skilled and heartfelt warrior of his own. But I believe that having him a part of one of the factions is a benefit to the Sword's safely."

"It'll place him in more danger!" Ra argues indigently, trying to also reason with Odin. "Having that Sword is dangerous, but being a Devil is just adding twice the trouble."

"And what's wrong with that?" The elder man suddenly said. "We have no place in this new world. Our time has died off. I say that this is the time for new legends and stories. The journey Samurai Jack took was riddled with dangers and perils. Who's to say that the current bearer wouldn't face similar dangers?" His grin returns. "I want to see just how this young man handles them."

None of the other Gods said a word as they looked away to think about the situation. It's true. What could they do, take the Sword away? That could complicate things more. Besides, they entrusted the pure weapon to a mere mortal and that man entrusted it to his son. Now the samurai has placed the Sword in the hands of this young man.

Vishnu and Ra look back at Odin. "What are the chances that he'll live?"

Odin smirks. "50/50." The two other Gods sigh and smile in defeat.

"Very well," said Ra before turning around and walking away. "If you believe the Sword will be safe with the boy and the House of Gremory, then I'll put my fate in him. Just as I had with the Emperor long ago." The ancient Egyptian God disappears in a flash of light.

"As will I." Vishnu states with a smile. "I've looked into this boy's heart and I feel he's the one we can entrust the Sword to now." The Hinduism deity then vanishes as well.

Only Odin was left standing to the empty. A side smirk formed when he remembers having a conversation like this when Aku was released and all agreeing to create the sword for that emperor. Ironic, is it not? In truth, the Old God did wonder what the future will hold for Kenny Kurosawa and if he'll truly be able to stand against the forces of evil in the supernatural world. He closes his and sighs, thinking to himself that only time will tell.

The Norse God disappears.

The bronze space implodes on itself and the scene returns to nothing. Nothing but blackness.

* * *

Kenny lets out a yawn as he rubs his eyes while awakening from his sleep. Smacking his lips together, he then looks up at the ceiling of his room. The sight of the light blue coloring of the ceiling coming back and seeing out of the corner of his eyes the fan spin meant that it's the morning.

He stares at it for a moment before directing his eyes above his head and looks upside down at the wall behind him. Hanging above his bed's headrest on the wall was a sword display mount that he'd bought recently. And on it, the Sword in its black scabbard.

It's been a whole mouth since the events of the Church and the end of Raynare's terror. In that time, a lot of things have not just changed, but also slowed down for the Occult Research Club. Rias only had Kenny, along with Asia, on flyer duty. Handing out flyers to potential pact makers. It wasn't how Kenny would describe a thrilling activity, but he felt the slow pace of the days more easy and breathable.

One of the changes was he's now able to enjoy his new school and put more effort in the class, unlike previously when he mainly focused on getting used to his new life, fighting off the Fallen Angels, and learning more about the Sword. With him now being in the time twenties in students' grade average.

The biggest change was Asia being a Devil now. She was adapting to the life of a Devil rather well, and the former nun seemed to be really enjoying her time with the peerage. She would often try to pray by mistake, which resulted in a headache, but other than that Kenny was happy for her.

The next big change had to deal with Rias. Ever since she 'experimented' with Kenny by sleeping with him at night—no sex—the redhead seemed to always sneak into his house and lay down with him in bed.

Speaking of which, Kenny looks to his right and blushed deeply to find the very same beautiful young woman lay there in her usual spot, wearing only her birthday suit. But with her arms around him, one of her long legs around his, and her breasts sandwiching his arm. He stared at her for a solid ten seconds, not helping himself from taking in her beautiful details, before returning his mind to the situation. He doesn't mind when she was like this, in fact, he liked it and would cuddle with her some nights, but he was really starting to worry.

It was one part of the change dealing with Rias. Whenever he saw her alone and/or had no one talking to her, she would be in her own thoughts. Lost in her mind, thinking about something with a look of seriousness. Kenny would have to either raise his voice to get her attention or place a hand on her, and when she can to her senses she just switch to a different subject. Rias seemed no better at night. About midnight, she'd either be trembling or sweating or even in tears while mumbling words about something taking her away in her sleep. This would often wake Kenny. After seeing her in the distressed state and wanting greatly to relieve her of the suffering, he started to cuddle with her every night to ease her. At first she would stiffen and try to push him away, but a second latter and Rias would be hugging him back tightly until she calmed down.

It scared him really. Rias has always been a confident and passionate girl, while being an imposing and powerful Devil. Being able to escape her grasp, Kenny sits up and looks down at the redhead. What could possibly be taking her attention away and trapping her in her thoughts? What could make her so scared at night?

Kenny smiles sadly and reach a hand to her gorgeous face. Careful to avoid her lovely lips and snow-white shin that was so soft to touch, he bruises lock of stray hair away from her closed eyes. He may not have known what was bothering Rias, but he was going to do everything in his power to help her. He was her samurai after all.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Kenny, Rias, time to get up." Karen's voice called from outside the room. He turned his head to the door before looking at his clock which reads 9:03 AM. Looking back the beauty sleeping next to him, Kenny decides to let her sleep in a little more and quietly steps over her curvy body and covers her up again. He gave her one more smile before going for the door.

Silently opening and slipping out, Kenny quietly closes the door. He lets out a sigh with his hand still on the handle.

"Everything okay?" The older sibling turns his head to the left and sees Karen in a pair of blue shorts and a purple sweater, with a white hair clip that had a cartoonish skull on it on the left side of her head. It was a present that he had bought her many years ago.

"Huh?" Kenny asked, confused by what she was mainly talking about.

"You and Rias," Karen clarified with a worried look in her eyes. "Is everything okay?"

He looks at her for a second before turning his full body towards her, but directs his head way and looks back at the door. "Yeah, everything fine between us." He answered with a hint of uncertainty.

"Yet something's still wrong." Karen said, knowing her brother like any sister would and knowing he was bothered.

"Yeah." He narrows his black eyes that his pupils seem to disappear in the matching color. "But I not the one who's mainly bothered."

* * *

Milk was poured into a bowl of cereal before coming to a halt.

"So Rias has been transparent and having nightmares for most of this month?" Karen asks while setting down the milk jug, after Kenny explained what's been going on with the mentioned girl.

"That's right." Kenny continues while grabbing the carton of milk and pours it into a glass cup, with buttered bagels in front of him. "Whenever I asked her, she just brushes it off and goes to a different topic. At night, whatever it is, it's seems to be haunting her."

Karen brings up a spoon full of cereal and eats the cereal in it. "Maybe it has something to do with her family."

He looks up at her confusingly. "Her family?"

"Yeah, her family?" She confirms the question and continues to eat as she talks. "I mean, she has to have a family, right? If she was the heiress of some powerful household, then that must have her busy and worth much of her thinking power to figure out a problem."

"Enough to make her have nightmares?" Kenny raises a doubtful eyebrow at her.

"I don't know why you're complaining." She shows him her all too familiar mischievous smirk. "You two get to sleep in each other's arms." Karen then hugs herself and wiggling her body side to side, simulating her next words. "The warmth of your body meshed together with nothing but a tank top and boxes between you and her lustful body. The breasts of your king against your chest and breathing her hot breath on your neck. Those long beautiful legs and arms around you, pulling you closer—"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Kenny finally stops her, his blush turned red with every word as they were already setting a sexual fantasy in his head.

"Hahahahaha!" Karen laughs for a moment before stopping and smiles, looking at him with eyes filled with understanding and wisdom. "But in all seriousness, I say let her come you when she's ready. You and I don't know what the life of a high-class Devil is and I think that by continuing to comfort Rias in her time of need is all you can do. Also, by continuing to sleep with one another, you'll continue to gain her trust and she'll be really to tell the truth sooner."

The older sibling stares at her with slightly wide eyes. Kenny couldn't help but feel a new respect towards his little sister. He didn't really think about her idea, mainly because he was worried about helping Rias. He couldn't force her to tell him, but he couldn't let her continue to suffer like she was. _'Maybe she's right. There's nothing I can do now. I'll just wait and Rias will tell when she's ready.'_

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The sibling's attention was caught by the knocking on the front door. "Who could that be?" Karen asked with a curious expression.

"Don't know," Kenny said with a bit more serious look and stands to his feet. "You go wake up Rias, I'll answer the door." Nodding to her brother, Karen quickly goes to the stair while Kenny walks over to the door. He cursed to himself for not having the Sword with him, not knowing if before that door was a threat or not. Stopping at the door, he looks through the peephole. He lets out a relieving sigh and opens the door with a newly formed smile.

"Hi Kenny." Asia greeted with a big smile, standing on the porch in her nun clothing, without the cross. Rias told her that she had to get rid of it now that she was a Devil and having it around would bring her pain. She wore the nun outfit because it was the only thing, other than her school uniform, she felt comfortable in. Plus, they were the only two things she had to wear.

"Hey there, Asia." Kenny returns her greeting, but then notices some that confused him. Looking up from her, he sees Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko standing behind Asia. Each with moving box in their arms. "Uh, hey guys." He said with an unsure tone. "What's with all the boxes?"

"Ah, good, Asia's here." Looking over his shoulder, he finds Rias in her usual school uniform approaching from behind before stopping two feet from him. "Come on in and set those in the living room, please."

"Wait a minute." Kenny cuts in before the others went through with her orders. "Rias what's going on? Why do the others have moving boxes?"

Rias smiles at him. "Because I've decided to have Asia live here with you."

His expression turns to shock. "Huh!?"

"Asia's going to be living here!?" Karen exclaims for the stair steps with just as much surprise as her brother.

"That's right," Rias confirms to the Kurosawa siblings. "I felt that since she felt the most comfortable with you, that she should live here with you and your sister."

Kenny gives her a deadpan stare. "And I get no say in any of this?"

"Are you disagreeing?" Rias asks suddenly with her hand on her hips, smiling confidently. "I'm also placing her here because I felt that she'll be better protected with you. I'm not just stationing her here, I'm placing Asia in your care. Is that understood, my cute samurai?"

Kenny glances between Rias and Asia, who was giving him an embarrassed expression that also said that she hoped he agrees. He then looks back at Karen, who simply shrugs her shoulders. He lets out a sigh and gives the blonde girl a defeated smile. "Okay, you can stay."

"Really!" Asia exclaims with excitement and happiness before giving him a strong hug, surprising Kenny. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! I'll do my best to make you happy!" She snaps her eyes open and realizes what she was doing, turning her face red as a tomato.

"Ara ara. What a bold girl you are Asia," Akeno compliments with her usual smile.

"N-n-no, no! That's not it!" Asia quickly pushes herself away and waves her arms frantically.

Kenny laughs a little, then looks back at the other members. "Well, come on in," he said, stepping aside to let them in. "We'll get this done much faster if we all pinch in." Giving him a smiling nod in response, the rest of the Occult Research Club enters into the house. With the last person in, Kenny then processes to close the front door. He stops half way, however, when he notices Rias just standing there with her head slightly tilted down with a transparent expression. Deep in her own thoughts as the breeze of the outside comes through the doorway and brush her hair a little.

"Rias?"

Her head snaps towards him, a little surprised when he calls to her. Rias lets out a sigh and gives him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. Let's get her room ready. Tomorrow's her first day of school." The redhead quickly turns and leaves to join the others, leaving Kenny alone to himself.

"Yeah." He said a little sadly and closes the door completely.

— **(The next day)—**

Asia stands in front of Ms. Keane's classroom with a shy and kind smile and her hands together. "Hello everyone. I'm Asia Argento, and I'm the new transfer student. I hope we all become great friends." She finishes by bowing her head.

"Whooooaaa!" The entire classroom suddenly cheers in wonder and excitement, mostly from the boy population.

"Wow, tiny over there is a hot momma!" Matsuda exclaims with a large, loony smile that had lewd written all over it.

"[B78-W55-H81]!" Motohama exclaims to, but in a calculating matter.

Kenny sweat drops as he stares at them. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"The one with the glasses is able to measure a girl's body by the size their breasts, waist, and hips." Akeno explain while leaning towards him, causing a disgusted and annoyed look on his expression.

"Why does that not surprise me," he murmurs.

"Why it's a pressure to meet you Asia," Ms. Keane said with a bright smile. "How do you like Japan so far?"

"It's scary and fun at the same time, as well as confusing, but I was so lucky to have found and made friends with Kenny." Asia said without a shred of regret, or even noticing Kenny's panicking expression. Waving his hands at her to get her to stop. "He was even kind enough to let me live with him."

"YOU DID WHAT, KUROSAWA!?" The male students all yell at him, looking between enraged and shocked.

' _Why me!?'_ Kenny whines in his head. He then notices Matsuda and Motohama suddenly surrounding his table, looking angrier than the others.

"You bastard!" The bald pervert exclaims. "Why do you have to be so greedy!?"

"It's bad enough that all the girls like you because of what you did to us!" Motohama said before look of revelation forms on his face. "Yeah, that's it. Since we're the ones who boosted your popularity, you should be helping us with chicks!"

"Yeah that's right!"

"That's enough, you two!" Ms. Keane's loud tone almost made everyone jump from their seats. Turning towards her, they all could feel the furious aura coming off her. "Stop harassing Kurosawa now, or its double the detention; after I caught you peeping in the girl's locker room." The duo shiver when a menacing smile grows on the teacher's lips. "Who knows; I'll even invite the Girl's Kendo team to join me. Maybe even let them punish you two in their own way."

Matsuda and Motohama both scream in fear like little girls, with tears flushing out of their eyes. They then run back to their decks while repeating "We're sorry".

"Damn." Kenny said, still surprised by their usually kind teacher's darker side.

"She does have to deal with them and many other boys like them," Akeno said, with both of them feeling sorry for Ms. Keane.

— **(Later that afternoon)—**

After they returned home, Kenny and Asia finished their homework. Now they were heading towards the school to meet up with the other in the Clubroom.

Kenny was glad to find out that the blonde was finding her new school life enjoyable. Within a few seconds, Asia was friends with many of the girls in the classroom. Not many of the boys tried to talk to her, mostly because of the fact that she was almost always in the same room as Kenny. And they were scared of him.

This didn't surprise him that much, considering what he did to the two perverts and that he scowl was frightening to look at. The black eyes and long black hair combined made Kenny look like a battle-hardened warrior—which was too far from the truth—or made the other boys accuse him of being some hardcore punk.

But despite the bad rumors he'd get from the male students, the girls all seemed to acknowledge, respect, or adore Kenny. He was even given his own title; Kuoh Academy's Samurai. The name was mostly because of the shinai bag he seemed to always carry with him, even though he wasn't a part of the Kendo team like Kiba. This seems to have gained suspicion from two lead team members of the Girl's Kendo team; Murayama and Katase.

The nickname seems to have awarded him a lot more popularity and attention, something Kenny didn't really like to have. He even remembers an event that convinced him that not even some of the female students were normal.

— **(Flashback begins)—**

 _It was one of those boring days of the weekdays. When classes seemed to just drag on and you couldn't even take notes as the teacher lechers. And that was the half way point._

 _Kenny had to control himself from jumping out of his chair when the lunch bell rang. Gathering his things and heading for the exit, he was stopped when someone suddenly got in his way and said, "Hold it, Kenny Kurosawa!"_

 _Everyone in the classroom stopped and turned their attention towards them. He was a little puzzled when it turned out to be a slender, brown-haired girl wearing pink glasses. Her hair was done in pigtails on both sides of her head and bangs that covered most of her forehead, gold eyes, and thigh-high black socks._

" _Yes," Kenny asked, still a little confused by her, "can I help you?"_

 _The strange girl forms a grin with her glasses reflecting light. "I'm Aika Kiryuu, and I just wanted to know one little thing." She places a pointer finger and thumb on her right leans-frame and looks downward, making Kenny feel a little unsure of what to do. She suddenly looked shocked and backed two steps away. "It can't be…"_

" _What?" Kenny asked, now starting to feel uncomfortable. Kiryuu then falls to her knees and leaned forward. He follows her eyes' direction and was shocked and horrified to find she was staring at his crotch._

"… _It can't be…"_

" _Hey, will you cut it out!?" Kenny exclaimed with a red blush, covering his private area with his hands. But Kiryuu grabbed both of his wrists and forced them away, before bringing her head even closer to him. "Hey! Knock it off!" He now tries to push her by the head away from him, creating a rather sexual scene for the other students._

 _Then, Kiryuu instantly lets go when blood explodes from her nose, creating a rocket propulsion that sends her on her back._

 _Kenny, with a wielded-out expression, looks down at her as the weird girl seemed to be unconscious with her eyes rolled back and a large smile formed with drool spilling out._

 _A full second passed before anyone said anything. And much to his confusion and embarrassment, it was all the other students; with the girls sounding excited and the boys sounding mad._

" _NO WAY! HOW BIG IS HE!?"_

— **(Flashback ending)—**

Kenny blushes with embarrassment and shame when he remembers that moment and the image that the student's must have been treated to. It turned out that Aika Kiryuu is a pervert too, having the ability that allows her to calculate and measure a male's manhood size just by looking at him. Which explains why an enraged Perverted Duo explained her to him.

"Kenny?" Said person snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Asia, who looks at him a little worried. "Are you okay?"

He smiles and scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kenny then looks ahead and sees that they were only a few feet away from the old schoolhouse.

Entering the building and walking up to the second floor, the two then walks into the Clubroom.

"Hey you two," Kiba greets them with his charming smile. Koneko only nods and resumes eating her sweets.

"Hello everyone," Asia said.

"Hey, how're you guys?" Kenny asked.

"Not too bad, really," Akeno said, walking into the room with a tray of fresh tea. "We're just waiting around to be summoned." Kenny nods and looks at the office desk, finding Rias sitting there with her head on her fist and looking upwards at empty space.

"Rias?"

The sound of his voice snaps her out of it and makes her turn her head towards Kenny and Asia with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I spaced out there, it's been one of those days." She said before looking at the blonde girl. "Asia."

"Yes, President?"

Rias stands from her chair and places a hand on her hip. "I think it's time for you to level up as a Devil." Both Kenny and Asia were confused by her words until the black-haired male realized what she meant.

"I think she means it's about time for you to start making pacts with clients." He explains it before looking back to his master. "Are you positive she's ready?"

"Of course!" Akeno said happily. "When it comes to magic powers, she almost as powerful as me." That surprised Kenny as Koneko nods, agreeing with the black-haired beauty.

"I didn't pick a slouch when I revived her." Rias proclaims with a proud smile.

"Besides, we've had requests for this client before and she'll be perfectly safe." Kiba assures Kenny, as he looked uncertain able letting Asia go off on her own without his supervision.

"Um." Asia looks down with an unnerving expression. "I don't know. I'm still new and don't know what to do."

"I'll go then," Kenny said, surprising the others a little bit. "Asia's right: She's inexperienced and doesn't know the city all too much. I'll go in her place."

"Are you sure Kenny?" Asia asks.

"Of course, besides, I still haven't made a pact yet. This'll be good for both of us." Kenny responds with a confident smile. "Whatever this person wants or needs, I think I can handle it."

* * *

It's been three hours since Kenny left, and in that time Kiba was the next to leave after he was summoned by a client, no doubt a female. Koneko took Asia with her to her summoning, hoping that she would gain experience from watching the white-haired girl perform her task. Then Akeno was off on her task, leaving Rias the only one left in the room.

The red-haired beauty was now standing in the built-in shower, letting the hot water fall on her lovely snow white skin. Steam fills the atmosphere, cloaking most of her vixen figure, as the water flows between her large breast, down the curves of her body and long legs. Her hair became brighter and shinier, seemingly deflating and stinking to her form. Rias made no attempt to wash herself, only leaning against a hand placed the white wall while looking down at her feet, deep in her thoughts.

About five minutes of standing there doing nothing, her blue green eyes widen when she heard a vibrating sound to her left. Looking over, she saw it was her cell phone buzzing. Rias lets out a sigh and walked over to it, away from the falling water, and looks at the screen.

The screen shows a black background with her red family symbol rotating. Rias blinked in surprise and confusion. "A contract? This late?" Then the phone buzzes as someone calls her. She presses answer and brings it to her ear. "Hello?"

" _Hey Rias, it's me."_

"Kenny." Rias said, pleased to hear the sound of her Pawn's voice. "How did it go?"

" _(sigh) You know, even since I came to this school and met you, I feel like the strangest things just keep happening. With some of the strangest people."_

Rias couldn't help but giggle after hearing that. "It comes with the job description," she said with an assumed smile.

" _Yeah. Basically the client was a muscular, cross dressing, cosplayer that at first wanted me to grant him magical powers so he could be a real… magical fairy princess, I think? Anyways, I couldn't do it and then the guy just wanted to watch some anime. It wasn't too bad, but it's my cup of tea. But I wasn't able to make a pact."_

Rias let out a sigh. "Well, I'm disappointed to hear that," she said, mistakenly sounding disappointed.

" _I know, and sorry for failing again."_

She felt bad for him. All he wanted was to make her proud and now Kenny was down for not being able to complete the task. Then an idea pops into Rias' head. "You know, if you want to, there is something that you can do for me."

" _Sure, what's up?"_

"I was given a contract and I'm afraid that I can't make it in time, since I'm in the shower. I need you to fill in for me." She then holds the phone with both hands and types on it. "I'm sending you the location."

"… _Okay, I got it. It's a ways to go from where I'm at, but it wouldn't be a problem."_

"Okay, hopefully it's a fast one."

" _Alright, bye."_

"Bye-bye Kenny." She hangs up the phone and leans back against the wall, wondering if she should have done it herself. Or even it was the right thing to do. Rias knew that Kenny was able to handle himself, but didn't like the idea of having Kenny stay out longer than necessary. She still blames herself for all the times he was attacked, but knew that nothing could have been done. But it was all good now. Raynare and her Fallen Angels were gone now, and the possibility of him getting attacked were slimmer now.

He was safer now.

* * *

"Big surprise, I let her down." Kenny said sadly to himself as he rides in the direction of the client. The houses of on both sides where blurs as he pedals the bike down the street to the east at a fast pace, with his long black-hair flowing in the wind. He looks open with a more determined expression. "But hopefully this one will prove to be better."

After about five minutes, Kenny finds himself entering the downtown part of Kuoh.

At first, Kenny just looks ahead of himself as he rides on. But then his head raises up and his eyes grow wide when he found himself being given a wonderful, betaking view of the city's neon lights and glowing building all around him in the night's atmosphere.

Last time he was chased by Raynare around the city and only remembers blurs of the lights. Now he was able to see the city at night in all its bright beauty.

From signs of food places flashing and flickering on and off, to the advertisements on the large display screens on the buildings showing the latest phone and the newest movies.

Almost everyone around him, including Kenny himself as he looks up at it all, seems like nothing more than silhouettes of themselves. Their colors overtaken by the lights all around them. Even the casual lights in the shops, restaurants, and office buildings seem to just give the town he now calls home a little more character to it.

"Wow." Kenny said breathlessly with a big smile while witnessing the amazing lights. The devise on his handle blinks yellow, telling him he was at the destination. Stopping the bike to a halt, Kenny looked to his right was surprised to see it was a large, towering, office building. With a sign that said 'Future Robotics'.

Starting from the bottom, Kenny's eyes travel upwards at the front side of the building. At first he thought it was empty, as this building was dark inside, only to see a few windows with the lights on at the top floor.

Narrowing his eyes, Kenny slips the shinai bag on and parks the bike on the sidewalk. Locking it on a bike rack, he looks back up at the light. Standing there, he takes in a breath and walks towards the front entrance. Walking up the short series of steps before coming to the door.

Entering into the building, Kenny was a little surprised that no one was around the lobby. The inside was dark with no lights of any kind on, with the exception of the lighting from outside. Looking all around him, hoping someone would have heard him come, Kenny found there were no night guards, with made him feel a little unconformable.

At this point, he had enough and calls out, "Hello?"

There was no answer.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Again, no one answered his calls. Kenny glances around the large lobby, feeling a little anxious as he remembers the last time he was in a dark and silent building. He met Freed, they fought and he reunites with Asia, but then the house burns down, but they made it out alive. Now he felt like he was in that same situation again, and it was unnerving to think about things turning out that way.

But his glancing stops when he spots an elevator in the back of the lobby, with the door open in a way that seems inviting. His eyes narrowed again. _'No time to feel uncertain, got to finish the job.'_ He walks over to the elevator, with his footsteps echoing all over the room.

Stepping into the elevator, Kenny presses the button for the top floor. The doors close, and he waits while being lifted up to his destination.

Standing almost awkwardly, Kenny looks around the small enclosed box he was in and waits as patiently as he could. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out. _'Okay Kenny, remember what Rias taught you. Be confident and always try to please the client.'_ Looking down at the button panel, he saw that there were only a few more floors to go. With nothing better to do, he leans back against the wall and crosses his arms. Only twenty more floors to go. Kenny then strokes his chin as a thought pops into his head. _'You know; Rias has talked about her being a family member of a prestigious house, alongside Sona. But if the two of them aren't the only Devils, are there others out there? Surely the Gremory and Sitri families aren't the only ones.'_ He lets out a sigh. _'I wonder if I'll meet any other Devils in the future.'_

 _Ding!_

Snapping out of his thoughts, Kenny looks to see the doors opening, giving way to the highest floor. Taking in another deep breath, he steps out of the doorway and walks into a long corridor, with five doors on both sides with what appears to be a waiting area at the very end with the lights on, and a pair of large wooden doors.

He takes two steps forward.

 _CRUNCH!_

Quickly jumping back, hitting the bottom of the shinai bag, and grabbing the handle of the Sword as it pops out, he lands on his feet and looks down with a panic expression. To his relief, however, it turns out to be a piece of paper.

Tracing his eyes sight upwards along the floor, he surprised to find the most floor littered with papers and documents. Kenny stands up straight again with continuous wide eyes while letting go of the Sword's handle. He just stays there for a minute to take in the confusing scene. He then turns his head towards one of the first door to his right. Looking at for a second, he proceeds to walk over to it with cautious steps. Stopping before it for a quick moment, he grasps the handle and slowly opens the door, which made no eerie sounds.

Walking into the room, he was quite astonished to see it borders between disastrous mess and just an empty office. There were only two or three papers on the floor, with the computer gone—most likely explaining the broken hole in the window—and the file cabinet was all pulled out. But there was nothing else. Nothing on the desk, no personal belongs, pictures, certificates on the wall, or even a book.

"What the hell," Kenny said quietly to himself before stepping backwards and closes the door behind him. After a few seconds, he takes his hand away for the nob and turns his head to end the hallway again. Figuring he wasn't going to find answers like this, he walks even down that direction, trying to keep as calm as possible.

He walks into the waiting area and looks around. Looking left, Kenny takes in the sight of the company's name and logo made out of bronze. To his right, at what he could only conclude to be the secretary's desk, he found it to be empty as well. But with the computer still intact.

On the desk was a stack of brochures, with Kenny helps himself to one. Looking at the front cover, he finds the name of the company with their slogan, 'To Create The Next Advancements', over a picture of a little girl's hand in a robot-like hand.

So this is a robotic industry? Kenny shook his head to clean it, focusing back on the job. He throws the brochure away and approaches the large wood doors. Stopping before the door, he takes in a breath and grabs the gold handle. He pushes the door open and…

"YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!"

…quickly shuts it at the last second, right before something large hits it from the other side with a loud _thud._

About three seconds later, Kenny opens the door again and pokes his head in. The doors lead to a large office room with meters of open space and fine tile flooring, a large green in the middle of the floor, fine wood covered walls with a few large pictures hung on them, and a large desk at the other end of the room in front of a large window.

Looking down, he was surprised to see a short man on the ground, curled up while holding his stomach in agony. The man looked to be in his later fifties or early sixties, with dark-gray hair, wearing an expensive business suit and shiny black dress shoes.

Kenny couldn't help but say, "What the?"

"And who might you be?" A sudden feminine voice said in front of him. Looking up, Kenny couldn't stop his blush and wide-eyed expression from forming as he was left speechless by the sight of the person. Or rather _people_.

Standing in front of the desk, many feet from Kenny and the man were three very attractive young women, around his age, with the one in the middle bringing her leg down after finishing a high kick. While they are all very beautiful, the black-haired teen's blush reddens when he fully observes them.

The one who performed the kick was a well-endowed girl that appears to be of Chinese descent, with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese style buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfits consists of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, with a sash around her stomach, black armguards on her forearms, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao was open at the chest area, giving view to her breast and cleavage, as well as a split down the left side to show off her long, left leg.

The girl on the left was wearing a headband that goes across her light brown hair and forehead, and green eyes, and an equally endowed body as the Chinese girl. Strangely though, her outfit consists of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European knight and a Japanese samurai; with chest plate, gauntlets, greaves, hip plates, and shoulder guards. She was equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held with brown belts slung across her hip, with the sword slung on her left hip and the dagger located behind her hips.

The last girl on the right appears to be the tallest and most mature, with short, light brown hair with three red highlights across and grey eyes. The feature that stood out the most with a plain white mask which covers the right side of her face. Her outfit consists of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket has wide shoulders and a wide collar, and features three leather straps on both her arms. It's also slightly open, revealing her rather-large breasts and cleavage, and cuts off at her midriff. Her jeans have a section, on her right pant leg, that's cut off to reveal some of her thighs and rear end, and also features three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pant leg to keep it in place. While also sporting black fighting gloves and boots.

Kenny snaps out of his daze and looks back at the man on the ground, as he groans in pain while trying to get back up. He then looks back at the three girls with a serious look. "You mind telling me why you assaulted this man?"

"That's none of your concern," the one in armor said in a hard tone. "And you yourself hasn't answered our question."

The man soon gets to his knees while holding his stomach with one arm. "You…," he struggles to speak through his teeth, as he lifts his head up to glare at the girls. "You wrenches… How dare you attack your client?"

Kenny glance at the three. _'Client? Does that mean they're Devils too?'_

"What did you expect would happen when you tried to grope me, you asshole?" The Chinese girl exclaimed while shielding her large breast.

"That was a part of the service I was going to ask for!" The man yells standing back up again. He then turns his attention to Kenny. "And who the fuck are you, boy?"

Kenny tries to keep himself from scowling and remains calm. "I'm a Devil from House of Rias Gremory," he answers with a bow. Unbeknown to the two males, the female Devils were surprised to hear what he said.

"He's part of Rias Gremory's peerage?"

"He doesn't like much."

"Looks can be deceiving."

After a moment, Kenny brings his head back up and stares at the man. The older man just looks at him from a second shocked expression. That look turned to anger as he glares at Kenny.

"WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THIS!?" He explodes in rage, pointing an accusing finger at Kenny face and continues to rant. "This is the first time I've ever summoned a Devil, and I've been waiting for a sold twenty-five minutes and you're not even a girl! I asked for one of your female members and this is what I get? You were taking so slow that I was forced to call upon another Devil group! What kind of rip-off is this!?"

"Sir," Kenny said while continuing in an attempt to keep his cool. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but most of the other members are on jobs and my master was busy with her own thing."

"And that makes it acceptable?" The man exclaims. He then calms down a little and leans forward a bit, looking over Kenny from head to toe. "I guess this can still work." He then takes out a cigarette and a lighter. After lighting the smoke and flipping the lighter closed, the nicely dressed man places in in his mouth and points at the girls. "Do me a favor a hold one of them down."

The teen's eyes widen with indigence. "Wait, what!?"

"You heard me, boy!" The man snaps, getting in Kenny's face with a scowl of his own. "Listen, I've had the worst day of my life. My entire business was ruined in one day, one business choice that turned out to be a lie and bankrupted me! The moneys' all gone. The workers all left. I'm ruined! That's why I tried to summon your master, but I end up with you." He looks over his shoulder at the three girls with a smirk that Kenny found himself unconformable with. "That's when I remember also hearing about their peerage. You couldn't get here quick enough so I couldn't help myself with going ahead a give it a shot."

Kenny's eyes fill with disbelief when he put two and two together. "You don't mean…"

"Why not," the CO said with a disturbing grin before turning his whole body around towards the girls, who glares at him with disgust. "Nothing a little sexual graduate can't fix."

"What do you think we are," said the masked girl, "prostitutes?"

The CO shrugs his shoulders churlishly. "Maybe not." He points at them. "But you are Devils, right? You need to make contracts and pacts with human to survive. As a _client_ , I'm offering to make a pact with you girls, but you must give me your services." He starts to step towards them, while the girls remained where they are, not backing down. "And I'm also going to make a pact with this young for help me with the fun we're going to—"

 _WHA-SMACK!_

The CO's face turns to an indescribable look before falling over unconsciously.

The surprised girls look down at his body as he lies there on his face, before looking up at Kenny holding out his right with the shinai bag in his hand. His face carries the same scowl, but with more of a deadpan expression mixed with it, after he knocked the man over the head.

Dropping his arm and letting out a frustrated sigh, Kenny shakes his head with his left hand over his eyes. "Should have known this wasn't going to be good," he said somberly to himself before turning around to exit the room.

"Hold it right there!" Kenny looks back over his shoulder to see the knight-like girl approaching him with a serious expression, which seemed to surprise even her comrades. Stopping half way from them and him, she places a hand on the pommel of her sword. "Although I'm thankful of you for your actions, I can't let you go, servant of Rias Gremory."

Kenny looks shocked at her.

"Honestly Karlamine," the masked girl said irked while rubbing the left side of her forehead, "we just thanked the guy now you wish to fight?"

"It's bad enough that we had to be helped out by a stranger, you know." The Chinese girl said with equal annoyance.

The one known as Karlamine doesn't take her eyes off of Kenny as she responds to her fellow Devils. "Have you two forgotten? This one is a member of the House of Gremory. But not only that." A smirk forms on her. "He also the one Lord Riser was talking about."

The others' eyes widen for a brief moment before an intensely serious expression covered their faces.

"You mean the one with the mysteriously powerful sword." The Chinese girl asks as she walks up to join her comrade, with the last one following her lead. She then smirks at Kenny confidently. "This is truly a lucky moment for us. Why not see what this little emo got."

Kenny could feel his brow twitch. _'Just because my black hair's long doesn't make me an emo!'_

"While I don't agree with what both of you are asking to do," said the masked girl in a more serious tone, but couldn't help but let a small smile out, "I too am curious by the powers of this boy."

Putting the bag back on his back, Kenny holds out both hands to try and reason with them. "Hold on a second. Don't you think this is a little over the top or something? First of all, why do you want to fight me?"

"It's nothing personal." The Chinese girl said, smirking with her left hand on her exposed hip. "It's just something we thought would please our master."

"That's right. My name is Karlamine, and I'm a Knight." Karlamine introduced herself as she pulls out her broadsword and gets into a fight stance. "As a fellow sword wielder myself, I challenge you to a duel!"

The masked girl soon introduces herself; "My name is Isabela, and I'm a Rook."

The Chinese girl lastly introduces herself; "My name is Xuelan, and I'm also a Rook."

"We three are proud servant Devils of the House of Phoenix!" Proclaimed Karlamine, pointing her sword at Kenny. "Now defend yourself!"

In an instant, the Knight charges at him with incredible speed with a battle cry, sword raised above her head. Kenny reacts quickly and jumps out of the way, just before Karlamine brought down her weapon. The broadsword cuts into the door with a great amount of force and power to also break the whole thing in half.

Landing on his hands and knees, Kenny looks up to see Xuelan standing before him. Smirking down at him with her hands on her hips, the dress-wearing girl quickly kicks her left leg high up before bringing it down on him. Seeing the attack, Kenny rolls away to the right.

 _SMASH!_

To his absolute astonishment and terror, Xuelan's attack destroys the floor, breaking through the hard tile and creating a dust cloud as pieces of flooring flying everywhere.

Not even given a breather, Kenny turns his head left to see Isabela charging at him with her fist cocked back. When she throws the fist forward, aiming of his head, the male Devil quickly dodges the attack. Isabela punches at him again, only from Kenny to dodge again. On the third swing, he instead catches the fist with a hand.

Suddenly his arm felt like it was breaking as the force and strength behind Isabela's punch was strong enough to make Kenny recoil. Letting her go, Kenny backs away to look at his hand. He was surprised to see the palm was red and a few small cuts on it, no doubt from the gloves she wore.

"HYAH!" Karlamine charges at him again. See no other choice but to fight back, Kenny hits the bottom of his shinai bag, making the Sword's handle pops, and grabs it before swiftly pulling it out.

 _CLASH!_

The two blades clashed against each other, causing sparks to fly off, as their owners pushed against one another.

Spotting something to his right, Kenny ducks down before Xuelan's flying figure, with one of her legs out in front, could hit him. Once she lands, the Chinese girl charges at Kenny herself, as Karlamine jumps to avoid a slash directed at her chest.

Kenny quickly promotes to Rook as Xuelan comes closer. Stopping about two feet away from him, she spins herself around and aims a roundhouse kick at his head. Kenny was able to block the attack by raising an arm against it, cringing from the hard impact behind the kick. The now seemingly kick boxer unleashes a series of lightning fast kicks at him, making Kenny dodge side to side to avoid them.

Xuelan suddenly lowers herself low to the floor and swipes Kenny's legs out from under him.

"Ah!" Kenny yells out in surprise before he lands on his back. Opening his eyes, he sees both Xuelan and Isabela in the air coming down on him. Kenny quickly rolls to his stomach and leaps forward before the Rooks' punch the floor where he once was, destroying it. He then quickly gets to his feet and stands in a fighting pose again.

The four Devil just stood there in the CO's office.

The girls didn't look anyhow affected by the fighting, but Kenny couldn't help but pant slightly with two beads of sweat forming. He may be a Devil, but deep down, he was still a human.

"You a lot better than you look," Isabela compliments him with a smile, gaining her a confused and surprised look from Kenny. "You're definitely not a push as you seem."

"Uh..." Kenny stares at her, unsure what to think of her change in character. "Thank?"

"Maybe so," Karlamine said with her body language saying she was still was still looking for a fight. "But you only drawled out your sword. You still haven't brought out you Boosted Gear."

"Alright, that's enough!" Kenny exclaims, swiping his left hand across with an irritated look. "How is it that you know of my powers and the Sword?" He then demands, point the weapon at them.

Xuelan steps out of her fight stance and leans to the right with and places a hand on her left hip. "It's because one month ago, our master, along with most of the high-class Devils of Hell felt a great surge of energy from the surface." She answers him with a more serious expression. "The next day, he took it upon himself to send a spying bird to spot the cause of it, leading it to you. He concluded that the power came from both yourself and that sword."

"But by what we see now is that you haven't even brought out your full power." Karlamine states, seeming to be insulted by that fact. "However, I see that the only way to draw out that power, is for us to make the first move."

Kenny looks at them in confusion, but his expression gradually turned to shock by what he's now seeing. Karlamine's broadsword, Xuelan's legs, and even Isabela's arms were suddenly covered in blazing fire. The two latter's didn't look at all in pain, while the blade of the sword did scorch or change in any way.

"It's time to turn up the heat in here!" The Knight uses her speed and rushes at Kenny. Seeing her coming, Kenny readies his own sword to defend himself. But then Karlamine suddenly jumps up, reliving Xuelan running just behind her. He was given no time to react when she sends a hard, fast kick in his stomach, causing him to cry out in pain for both the impact and the burning flames he felt.

Kenny was sent flying back in the desk, colliding into it hard. Isabela then rushes at with her fist cocked back. Opening his eyes, he saw her coming and rushed forward himself. But suddenly Karlamine appears in front of him, much to his surprise, and slashes at him.

 _CLASH!_

Luckily he was able to block the attack. But then the masked Rook flips over them and land behind Kenny.

 _POW!_

Striking a punch into his back.

Kenny grits his teeth to keep the painful scream from coming out. Karlamine uses the moment to cut down the left side of his chest.

 _SLICE!_

"AHHH!"

Jumping back a few meters away, the three girls then rush at him with great speed and attacked with their own fighting style. Karlamine raises her flaming broadsword, then brings it down. Xuelan brings her left up and binds it back to her stomach, then thrusts it forward. Isabela brings her fist, then swings it forward.

 **[Boosted Gear!]**

 _CLASH!_

The Sword blocks the broadsword.

 _CLAP!_

The Gear catches the fist.

 _BAM!_

His right leg pulls up to block the kick.

All four Devils froze in place as Kenny stands in the middle, continuing to block all three attacks. The girls stare at him with wide eyes filled with disbelief, stunned by his sudden ability to react so quickly and intercept all three attacks.

After a few second off time seemingly freezing, Kenny takes action and Promotes to Knight. With the help of the Sword, he pushes Karlamine's sword away, then takes his leg away from Xuelan's before slashing across her stomach, cutting through her dress and exposing her flat stomach while leaving a red cut on her. Tightening his hold on Isabela's hand, he swings her around and throws her at her comrades. All this done within a second.

The Knight and Rook both felt the second Rook slam into them and sending them to the floor, with Xuelan clenching her teeth from the pain of her wound. Isabela pushes herself off them and stands up to glare at Kenny, followed with Karlamine with her raising her blade. Xuelan was the last one to stand, holding her lightly injured stomach. "How did you do that," she demands. "We outnumbered you, and yet you were still able to fight, even with all those blows."

Kenny simply stares at them before speaking. "After all the things I've been through in the past." He said with his determined filled eyes. "Having all those close calls, only to come back stronger and more determined. I not one to just let myself be killed so easily." He points the Sword at them. "My name is Kenny Kurosawa, and I'm a Pawn."

But right after he said that, something behind the shocked girls, out the window, catches his attention.

It looked as though seeing someone lighting a match. Then another one. Then two more.

And those matches were coming closer.

' _What the—'_

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

All of a sudden, a missile comes through the window and explodes on impact with the ceiling, throwing the girls on the floor. Kenny throws his arms up to protect him from the falling and flying rubble, but was sent falling down by the explosion of another missile coming thought and impacting the ceiling.

 _ **BOOM! BOOM!**_

Then the floor jumps up as two explosions erupted from underneath. Kenny was soon yelling while the girls scream when the very floor beneath them collapsed, sending them rolling down and falling down to the floor level below.

"Ow." Kenny grunts on his back before trying to sit up.

"What was that," Isabela asks while standing back up as the others were getting up too. But life wasn't too kind to them when a hail of bullets scatters through the window and fires into the room from outside, forcing them to get back down. Luckily Kenny saw the bullets coming from somewhere outside, but from below the floor level they were at, causing the rounds to only pass over their heads.

"COME ON!" The girls look at him as he gestures for them to follow him. Kenny gets off his ass and runs away from the gunfire and rushes towards the elevator door. Not even thinking twice, they got up and ran after him, right before another short series of explosions destroyed the area they were.

 _ **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

When they reached the elevator, Kenny rapidly presses the button as fast as he could. "Come! Come!" He said angrily, but when he looks above the doors, he was surprised to find out it's going down and not up. "Why the hells is it going down?"

"That bastard must have snuck out while we were fighting." Karlamine said with a frustrated snarl.

"Then we'll have to take the stairs." Isabela said before running to the door of the emergency fire escape.

"Wait, hold on!" Kenny calls out, stopping them. "Can't you just teleport out of here or fly away? If we go down to the floor level, we could be running right into them."

"That's the point." Karlamine said, much to his astonishment. "We'll show these scumbags what happens when you mess with Devils from the House of Phoenix!" And with that, the female Devils continue their way towards the stairs.

"God dammit!" Kenny curses before going after them.

* * *

Little did they know was that the CO never left the top floor. He was at the elevator doors, jabbing the button as sweat runs down his scared face. "Come! Come!" He yells before bashing against the doors. "Why wouldn't you fucking work!?"

"You can blame me for that."

Whipping his body around towards the voice behind him, the man's expression turns to shock and terror.

 _SLICE!_

In a swift flashing motion, the CO's head was sent off his shoulders into the air. Blood gushes out from the open neck like a geyser as the body falls to its knees. The head soon lands on the floor and rolls for a bit before stopping, still showing the same terrified from a second ago. The body final tumbles forward and hits the ground.

The pool of blood spreads all around the now dead man. It then reaches something tall and black a few feet from the body.

Standing there while looking down at the corpse was a man dressed in a black robe that covered his whole body, with the hood over his head, and his face covered by a white kabuki mask with red markings. In his right hand was a blood-dripping, silver sword that looks like it was one whole piece of metal; a long straight blade with no handguard leading down to a handle that was curved slightly and no wrapping or design on it.

The killer just stands there, not doing anything other than look at the man he just murdered. He then holds out his arm. His hand and sword swiftly retreat into the long sleeve before his hand pops out without the sword.

He brings his arm to his side and looks up. Looking over his shoulder, the killer looks upon a small percentage the destruction. One of the wooden doors was knocked down while the other one had crashed into the secretary's desk. A spider web of cracks came from the doorway, as it seeps black smoke from it, with chunks and pieces of wood and the wall littered all over the floor.

"It would seem that those things have done a number on this place." The killer said rhetorically as he turns his body completely around. "But the target is most certainly not dead. No matter. If he does die, then it'll be all too easy. That's unless he manages to beat them." He starts walking towards the smoke. "And if that's the case, I'll have to step in." The killer then disappearing into the shock.

* * *

Down on the bottom floor near the lobby, the emergency fire escape door opens and Isabela, Xuelan, and Karlamine rush out of it. Not even thinking twice, the girls turn left and runs towards the front doors.

Just before the fire escape door closes, Kenny quickly swings it back open. Panting heavily and sweating from chasing the girls, the teenage boy steps out of the stairway room and looks around. "Damn it." He whispers in frustration. "Where the hell are they?"

Spotting one of the front door and seeing it was closing, Kenny concludes they were outside and ran towards it. Ramming his body against the door, he exits the building. Taking a few steps into the night, he stops and spots the girl Devils standing there at the bottom of the stairs under a street lamp. But as he stares at their back, Kenny could tell that they're staring at something in front of them.

Raising his gaze upwards to see what it was, he found himself astonished and breathless as well. With his wide eyes not leaving the thing and his jaws hanging, Kenny steadily walks down the steps as the Sword hangs in his hand. He soon stands between Isabela and Karlamine, and their faces too were filled with shock by what they were seeing, not knowing how to react to this.

Standing side to side, with an inch gap between themselves, across the street on the sidewalk, were nine robots. Nine tall humanoid robots with broad and strong upper bodies and a slightly skinny waist and legs. Their faces, while not completely human-like, were blue with a black visor and two red circles used for eyes. Each one was dressed in the same clothing, which consisted of a black trench coat with a high collar over a black dress-shirt, a red necktie, a black fedora hat, black dress pants with white lines around the pant legs, and black and white dress shoes.

The Devils stare at the robots in shock and with a sense of fear. While the robots just stand there staring back at them.

The one in the middle's eyes glows brighter.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

* * *

 **{Playing Shine by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a dark room with the moonlight coming from the window. The light moves against the wall, turning the areas that become covered by it a light blue. As it gradually shifts, it soon reveals the handle of the Sword, as the weapon leans up against the wall. The light then touches the unsheathed blade, causing it to reflect and shine off the metal.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** Kenny, wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, was out at night standing in an open plain with a few trees behind him. His hair flying in the wind and his hands in his jean's pockets as he looks upwards, the green grass under and around him flowing against the wind as well.

 **[I don't know why, all I know is there's something wrong]** The scene stays like this for a moment, before switching to present a close up of his face. Showing an expression that tells the viewer he was deep in thoughts, as his black eyes weren't focused and his lips were parted a small bit.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** High up on a white balcony in the night time, Rias stands there in a white sundress, with her arms on the railing as she leaned on it while looking up at the moon. She face carries a bright smile as her vixen figure is seen slightly through the dress as it and her elegant crimson hair flies in the wind gracefully while glowing into moonlight.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** The scene changes to show different images. The first was of Akeno as she smiles sweetly at the viewer in a lovely kimono, holding an umbrella in her arms with her in a bun. The next image is of Kiba as he stands in a gym, wearing Kendo equipment and the mask tucked under his armpit, giving the camera his charming smile, while in the background were many girls smiling at him back with hearts in their eyes.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** Koneko's next shown, sitting on the sofa in the clubhouse with a piece of chocolate in her mouth, looking at the viewer blankly as she holds up her hand in a peace sign. The final image shows Asia in her nun outfit, brushing a few stray hairs behind her right as she smiles brightly, while standing in the park with the playground behind her.

 **[Baby on your own you take a caution step]** Returning back to Rias, the camera shows her up close from the left side, with twinkling stars shining in the background. Her bright expression turned to a sad look as her gaze fell. She placed a hand on her left breast and sighs with her eyes closed.

 **[Do you wanna give it up?]** Her eyes opened, but only half way. Showing that she's hurt in some way and sadden about something.

 **[But all I want is for you to SHINE~]** Rias then turned her head to the left and a surprised expression appeared on her face. The scene changes to a white surrounding and the camera moves upwards, showing Kenny in his average school uniform, with his back facing the camera, the Sword in his right hand, and the scabbard in his left as his long black hair flows in the wind.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The camera zoomed out to show Rias, now naked, staring at Kenny's back with her right shoulder facing the viewer and her head turned towards him.

 **[SHINE~ on this life this life that's burning out]** A side angled view, and Kenny now is seen facing Samurai Jack, whose ghost stands a few feet from him. The camera focused on Kenny face for a movement, before switching over to Jack's. The samurai gives him a smile and disappears. Kenny lets out a sigh with his eyes closed, as he was now standing on a cliff as the sky turns orange in the afternoon.

 **[SHINE~]** Rias, now fully dressed in her usual school uniform, walked up to his right and places a hand on his shoulder. Kenny looks at her as she gives him a smile, then Akeno comes up and stand with him too. Then Asia, Kiba, and Koneko.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** Kenny smiles fondly at them for a moment, before his expression quickly turned serious and he faces forward. The others do the same, readying themselves for battle.

 **[SHINE~ on this life this life that's burning out]** The scene changes to show their backs and zooms out to revival Aku's towering silhouette before them, with the setting sun behind his head.

 **[SHINE~]** The image then changes into a watercolor-like painting. Then everything fades out, as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **Narrator: "On the next episode of The Red Dragon Samurai…."**

 **Karlamine:** "What are you!? Answer!"

 **Kenny:** "WATCH OUT!"

 **Isabela:** "They're still coming!"

 **Sona:** "How do we fight these things?"

 **?:** "You can't hide forever, you know."

 **Narrator:** **"The Red Dragon Samurai. Updates coming soon."**

 **Rias:** "You're not lone this time. This time, I'll fight with you, my cute samurai."

 **Narrator: "Only on ."**

* * *

 **I'm finally done with this episode! Yay!**

 **I like to say I'm sorry for the late update. This was not the easiest one I've written so far. Not because I didn't like it, it's because I had no idea how to do the real kick off to the arc. I knew I wanted the gods to make an appearance, and while I was thinking of having Rossweisse be introduced soon than in canon, I decide to wait until that time in canon comes. I wanted for Kenny to have a sweet moment with a sleeping Rias and I wanted to write about Asia moving in with him and starting school. I even wanted to have that one funny moment with Kiryuu. I just couldn't think of a way for Kenny to meet Isabela, Karlamine, and Xuelan. I need a way to get them to meet without straying too far from the canon story and say that Riser sent them to challenge Kenny, while also being involved with his adventure. But after thinking and many trials and errors in my head, I found a way. And best of all, it ties up with the rest of the arc.**

 **Plus that April Fools thing didn't help with motivation. I love** _ **Rick and Morty**_ **, it's one of my most favorite modern cartoons and the episode was awesome, but that was just a mean prank.**

 **This is the first episode of my first original arc; the Assassin Arc. Feature all too familiar characters from** _ **Samurai Jack**_ **.**

 **There is no update to the harem. Not until Kenny meets the girls I've been requested. I'm just leaving the list up on all episodes to be like a reminder.**

 **Harem;** **Rias Gremory (Main Girl), Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Koneko Toujou, Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shidou, Sona Sitri, Tsubasa Yura, Kuroka Toujou, Rossweisse, Ravel Phenex, Yubelluna,** **Isabela, Karlamine, Xuelan, Serafall Leviathan, Gabriel, Yasaka, Tiamat, Le Fay Pendragon, Seekvaira Agares, Elmenhilde Karnstein, and Kiyome Abe**

 **Also, I was thinking of putting into the story an opening. Not like an anime opening song, I'm talking about an opening like the new** ** _Samurai Jack_** **intro, only different and it'll have different dialog to fit the story. If you guys like this idea, let me know and I'll do it. And if you want, I'll even add in an ending song for the** ** _DxD_** **part** ** _._** **This way I'll balance out this crossover with an opening fitting of** ** _Samurai Jack_** **and an ending fitting of** ** _High School DxD_** **.**

 **And so that concludes this episode and the first one of the Assassin Arc. It's not going to be a long story arc, but I'll make sure to make as thrilling as it can be. Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow the story in you like it, and I'll be updating as fast as I can. Have a good day.**


	7. Episode VII

**("…Gotta get back…back to the past…Samurai Jack.")** There's nothing but a black screen.

 **("I've finally returned to the past and defeated Aku.")** The scene then goes down to reveal Jack. His silhouette all white with a white shadow behind him, standing in the dark with his back turned towards the viewer.

 **("But, I still feared for the future.")** Jack is then shown looking out at the horizon from the balcony of his castle, pink Sakura leaves falling all around him and his empire. The scene then changes to show an opening in a snowbound forest with towering trees.

 **("Though he's gone, his shadow still remains.")** The camera turned slowly to the right and stopped when it shows Jack meditating on the snow covered ground, with his right side facing the viewer. There's then a close up of the sheathed Sword, as the blade is pulled from the scabbard.

 **("Though I will not be around, I will not let the nightmare return.")** The scene focuses only on the Sword's blade, as reflection of Jack's eyes was shown in the metal for a moment, before Aku's eyes replaced them.

 **("With a simple goal, the Sword was passed down to eldest child of the eldest child.")** Jack's silhouette, with the sword in hand, stands on top of a hill looking at his home from a distance. But then the scene changes to where there was a woman standing in Jack's place, looking at another city of the in the 19th century.

 **("To be passed down throughout the times.")** The scene fades into another one, this time to a man looking at a city set ablaze in the night, as American bombers fly overhead during World War 2.

 **("So that if Aku does comes back, there's hope.")** Again, the scene changes. But this time shows Kenny's silhouette looking at Kuoh. The city lit by its neon lights in the night atmosphere.

 **("I've placed my fate in him, and those around him.")** Kenny was now sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree while looking up at the silhouette figure a familiar young woman. The screen suddenly goes black.

 **("His name is Kenny Kurosawa, the Red Dragon Samurai.")** Then the title burns itself into the scene, glowing red as it shines in the dark.

 _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_

* * *

 **Episode VII**

 **"9"**

The menacing red eyes of the robots glowed brightly. Silence was hanging in the night all around.

The nine blue robots just stood there, perfectly spaced between each other and in the same imposing stance. Their eyes focused, blue fists clenched at their sides, whiling standing tall and straight. Across from them on the opposite sidewalk, Xuelan, Karlamine, Kenny, and Isabella could only stare at them with wonder and shock. _'How is this possible?'_ Kenny questioned in his head as he scanned the mafia dressed machines from head to toe.

"It would seem that human technology is vastly more advanced than we've remembered," commented Isabella with a hand on her chin.

"They do have a strange taste in fashion, though." Xuelan crossed her arms under her breast.

Kenny gives her a strange look. _'Speak for yourselves.'_

Karlamine takes a step forward with a dead serious look. "That doesn't matter," she said firmly and placed a hand on her broadsword's pummel. "It's no doubt that these things are the ones who attacked us."

Little did they know at behind its red eyes within the computer brain, the robot in the middle was scanning each and every one of the four. First to be scanned was Xuelan. Observing her with red vision and a pink crosshair moving and zooming from one part of her to the other. Then it calculated her age, blood type, height, ethnicity, and distinct features, all before it concluded she was a Devil, Rook, and a non-pure blood. The words 'INVADIDE' appeared in its ocular sight.

It then scans Karlamine: INVADIDE

Then Kenny: ACCEPTED

"Target has been located." The robot suddenly said in a cold and deep tone, much to the Devils' surprise, and sent the information gathered to the others.

Karlamine stared from a few more seconds, before gritting her teeth in frustration and glared at them. "Enough of this." She growled before drawing out her sword and pointed it at them. "What are you!? Answer!"

"What we are?" The robot asked. "What we are; is none of your concern, for you are of no importance to us."

"Oh?" Xuelan smirked confidently and placed a hand on her left hip. "Is that it? Sorry, tin-head, but you dared to pick a fight with us and our House when you tried to kill us."

"That is of no importance to us."

"Then what is?" Isabella demanded with an irritated look.

The robot does nothing for a moment, then lifted up its right hand and points at Kenny. "You are our target."

"What?" Kenny asked, taken back by the robot's response. "But why?"

"It is our purpose," one of the other robots answered.

"To find you." Said another one.

"What?"

"Yes," one said. "We were created in this world for one purpose."

Kenny stared at them for a few seconds before his eyes narrowed. "If your purpose was to find me, then what is it that you're programed to do?"

"To _destroy_ you."

Feeling something hard wrap around his leg, Kenny looked down and was shocked to see a metal chain with a weighted ball wrap around his ankle. He was suddenly pulled to the ground and then towards the robots. Gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes, feeling the asphalt scratch up against his back.

Coming to a stop, he opens his eyes and saw the one who pulled him lifted up a sickle, which had the other end of the chain attached to it. Kenny quickly rolled to the left before the chain-sickle stabs him. Quickly getting on one knee and drawing the Sword, Kenny cut the chain and the ball falls off him.

But when he looked up, he saw another one charge at him with two large daggers with black handles. Kenny jumped to his feet and blocks two slashes at him. He took a step back and readies himself, only to look up to see a robot jump in the air over the previous one, holding a black kanabō war club with red spikes over its head.

Kenny jumped back in the nick of time, before the robot land and smashed the road where he once was. Seeing the perfect opportunity as he landed, Kenny charged at the machine and starts hacking and slashing.

 _KLANG! KLANG! KLANG!_

His body froze in place with his eyes widened with shock. The blade of the Sword didn't leave a scratch, only cuts in the fabric of the trench coat. The robot looked up at him and narrows its eyes.

 _POW!_

The hard punch to his chest sent Kenny slamming hard into a street lamp. He coughed hard with some drops of blood coming out, while sliding down to the sidewalk, holding his chest with his free hand. Trying to ignore the pain from the blow, Kenny raised his head, but saw another robot standing before him. This one held a jet black katana, blade and everything, with futuristic textures. It lifted the sword up. Kenny stands up with his back leaning against the pole and lift up his blade to block.

The robot turned its head slightly to the left.

 _CLASH!_

It turned to the left and brings the katana down, blocking a slash from Karlamine who appeared out of nowhere. She glared and gritted her teeth while struggling to push back against the katana. The robot stared blankly at her. The sound of heeled shoes approached them. Kenny looked to the right and saw Xuelan running the two, before jumping over her comrade and delivers a kick into the robot's chin, jerking its head upwards.

The robot stumbled back a few steps before stopping. Grabbing the top of its head and hat, the thing forced it back and straight again, appearing to have not taken damage from the kick.

"You're definitely no pushover." Xuelan smirked at it.

Kenny looked puzzled at them before noticing a gloved hand offered to him by Isabella. "Come on, Kurosawa," she said with a confident smile. "It's not over yet."

He stared at her for a second before accepting the help offered. Standing back up to his feet, Kenny suddenly pushed her aside and blocked the kanabō-wielding robot's attack. Isabella was about to help out when she was forced to duck under a swinging object.

Jumping back a few meters, Isabella looked up and saw one robot with a black staff in his hands approach her before stopping a few feet away. The masked Rook stared at it from a few second and then lightly smirks. She straightens up and lifts her fists in a fighting pose. The robot stands just stood there, before another one steps out from behind it. This one was equipped with large gauntlets with big fist that had three spikes on its knuckles. Isabella looked wide-eyed for a moment, before her new opponents rushed at her.

* * *

 _CLASH!_

Karlamine parried a chop aimed at her head. The robot slashes at her again horizontally, only for her to block it again. The Knight then lights her broadsword of fire and stabs at the robot. To her shock, it grabbed the flaming blade. The machine pulls her in and raised its own sword up. Karlamine quickly pulled out her dagger from behind her hips and blocks the attack.

Gritting her teeth in frustration and glaring at its red eyes, Karlamine struggles to pull her sword away from the robot while fighting against the strength of the black sword pushing down on her dagger.

Her senses suddenly kicked in as she felt an attacker coming at her from behind. Forced to let go of her own broadsword, Karlamine jumped to the side just in time to escape two daggers from cutting her in half.

Landing on her hands and launching off them in a back flip, Karlamine swiftly turns around to face the two robots with her dagger in a reverse grip. The one with her flaming sword stared at her for a moment before lifting it up to look at it. It then crushes in like nothing and throws it away. Karlamine growled angrily and yelled out a battle cry, charging at them with her dagger on fire.

* * *

Xuelan stood before two robots in her usual pose, with a hand on her exposed left hip and a confident smirk. "So, you two are going to challenge me, huh?" Her taunting was met with since. "Oh, I see." The Chinese Rook rushed at them. "Action speaks louder than words, then!"

The robot on the left suddenly thrusts its hands—both having a hole in the palms—out and a storm of blue flames shot out from them, creating a roaring-like sound. Xuelan was shocked and jumps up high to dodge the fires. Flipping over the two. Landing back on the street, she looked back over her shoulder to see a black whip coming right at her.

Mistakenly raising her arm, the whip wraps around it, surprising and scaring Xuelan a bit. Her whole body was suddenly thrown into high into the air over the robots. She looked down at the machines as her body was underside down in midair, seeing a second whip lashing out at her. Xuelan lights her legs on fire and kicks the whip away. She then grabbed the one around her arm and pulled it off.

Glaring down at them, Xuelan thrusts out her flaming left leg, and lets gravity takes her down towards them.

* * *

Time seemed to slow down when Kenny leaned back to avoid the bladed end of the chained-sickle. The scythe head of the weapon swings in a right horizontal arch, one inch away from his nose, and cutting a few strays of hairs.

Kenny staggered back a few feet to possibly distance himself from the robot's chained weapon. When he stopped, he was then forced to block the war club. Sparks fly off the black kanabō and the ancient katana as they clashed. Kenny's teeth gritted and sweat rolls down the side of his face, as he fought against the strength of the machine with a force stronger than the two Rooks with him. Even when he's Promoted to one and with the Boosted Gear still out, the extra strength wasn't enough. The robot stared at him with an unchanged blank expression.

Looking into the glass red eyes, Kenny was able to see his own snarling reflection. But then he saw another robot taking form in the eyes, approaching him from behind. To his shock, this raised its arms and pointed two large handguns right at the back of his head.

Thinking quickly and Promoting to Knight, Kenny instantly crouched down low to the ground.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

He then jumped far to the right and rolls on his back, as multiple gunshots hit the war club robot.

 _DANG! DANG! DANG! DANG! DANG! DANG! DANG!_

Coming to a stop and looking back at it, Kenny saw the robot he was fighting stand where it was, with a lamppost shining behind it. Its body was bent back as a dozen streams of smoke came from its chest area, with arms spread out like it was going to fall over any second now. Isabella, Karlamine, and Xuelan stopped their fights for a moment, just to observe the robot with surprised looks.

The silence remained present in the air. Kenny stared at the robot with a sense of relief. That relief turned to horror when the robot brought itself standing straight again with its arms returned to its sides, as the smoke ceased. Turning around, the machine faces Kenny with its soul-piercing red eyes glowing. The teenager started to become frightened by the mechanical attackers that he took a step back from them.

Back at the girls, the robots they have faced started to walk back towards each other, never letting their locked gaze leave the Devils. The female Devils were starting to feel the fear for themselves. Not even guns could stop them? They too all started to walk slowly back together, until they were standing with Kenny.

Some of the robots, while regrouping, put away their weapons individually in different fashions. The staff was twisted before shrinking as it collapsed on itself. The daggers were sheathed behind the waists. The katana was sheathed on behind its back. The war club was tucked down into the black trench coat. The two whips retracted into the sleeves, as was the chained-sickle. Only the robots the pistols and gauntlets kept their weapons out.

They all now stood together facing Kenny and the girls. The Devils sweated out of anxiousness, as well as raised a brow in confusion, not letting their eyes leave the robots a few meters away. Xuelan, Karlamine, and Isabella, even Kenny, were panting lightly from their individual fights with the machines.

"This is taking too long,'' said one of the robots.

"The other Devils are dividing our forces."

"If the mission is to continue…"

"…then all that stand in our way must be eliminated."

Seven of the nine robots reaching behind their back, then suddenly pulled out M60 light-machine guns, and pointed at them from the hip. The one with the gauntlets pointed them forward, as the fists retracted into the gauntlets. But then, each had a tree barreled Gatling-gun popping out of it. The last one merely pointed it's pistols at them.

Kenny, as well as the other three, was shocked at this and took a step back. "Okay, fun's over," Kenny said, looking around for a means of escape. "It's time to go."

 _TAKATAKATAKATAKATAKATAKA!_

Opening their wings and flapping down, they all avoided the barrage of bullets, as the section of sheet they were once standing at, with a part of the empty building behind was torn apart. Kenny landed back on the ground, and run down the sheet with gunfire following behind him. With fear in his eyes, he runs away as the robots sprinted after him, guns blazing.

He suddenly grabbed the side of a building and swung himself in a sharp right turn, darting into an alleyway. The path was narrow as Kenny ran down it, but he saw that it was leading to a "T" shaped alleyway behind other buildings.

Reaching the end and looking to his left, Kenny saw that the wider path stretched a ways down, before stopping at a dead-end.

"You?" Kenny whipped his head around to find the female Devils stopping to a halt, after coming from the other way. "How did you get here?" Karlamine demanded, right before bullets started zipping past them.

"Don't ask! Just Run!" All four bolted down the dark alley. A few seconds later, the robots came out of the previous alleyway and spotted them before opening fire again on them.

"We're sitting duck here!" Xuelan shouted over the gunfire and _zipping_ super-sonic bullets. The others agreed and Isabella looked around before thinking of something.

"Karlamine, go out ahead of us and break down one of the doors!" Isabella ordered her fellow Devil, who nodded understandingly. Using her piece's speed, Karlamine reappeared meters ahead of them and approached the back door of a building. With only her dagger left, she spreads her legs and thrust it forward. For the blade, a strong vortex of wind was created and smashed the door off its hinges and break it apart.

"How did she…?" Kenny stared at the blonde female Knight in astonishment.

"Aside from fire, servants of the House of Phoenix are also able to control wind," Xuelan explained to him. They went towards Karlamine and rushed into the building, with the Knight close behind. Finding themselves in a kitchen room, the four hurried out and entered into the main area of a restaurant. Stopping to look around for a way out, Xuelan spots the main entrance to the restraint. Rushing to it, she jumps and delivers a hard kick into the door. The result was the locked door flying off.

They ran out the restaurant and headed up the road, away from the city. "Where are we going?" Kenny asked.

"Don't know." Isabella responded. But then a familiar red magic circle appeared in front of them, causing them to halt. Out of the circle appeared Rias and the rest of the peerage, before it disappeared.

"Kenny!" The redhead exclaimed upon spotting him.

"Rias? What are you—" Kenny was cut off when she suddenly hugged him tightly. He cheeks flushed as he felt her large breast press up against his chest.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're alright!" She held him tightly out of relieving happiness.

Kenny placed his hand on her shoulders and gently pushed her away a bit. "Rias, why are you here?"

"President." The two looked to see Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko with serious expressions. Rias then saw the three other Devils behind Kenny and recognized them. Pulling away a little more and looking back at him, she then saw the cuts in his clothing, the Booster Gear and the Sword out, and a slash with dried up blood down his left side.

Pushing him gently aside, Rias took a few steps towards the girls with a murderous look. "You _dare_ to attack my cute samurai!?" Rias' arms suddenly exploded in a cloak of her demonic powers. "I should have known _that man_ would have tried something this low. Now you will pay!"

' _That man?'_ Kenny questioned in his head for a brief second before shaking his head. He quickly steps between the angered redhead and the three girls with him. "Rias stop! That doesn't matter now!" He exclaimed while placing a hand on her shoulder. "We've got to get out of here. Now."

Rias and her peerage looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Kiba asked with a raised brow.

Isabella stepped forward. "I agree. Take Kurosawa with you and get out of here."

"And why should I take orders from you?" Rias snapped her head towards her angrily.

"Rias, enough!" Kenny grabbed her hand, which causes her to blush. "She's right, we've got to get away from here."

"What do you mean," Asia asked worriedly. Kenny faced her to explain when he heard an explosion behind him. All their attention was directed towards it and saw that the restraint he and the other three came out of was destroyed and bailing out smoke that extend across the road. Nothing was able to be seen, until a series of red eyes glowed through the smoke, before the robots appeared when they stepped out of it.

"W-W-What are they?" Asia asked in fear at the sight of the robots, while the others were shocked by them.

"Are those really robots," Kiba asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. And apparently they're tasked with killing me," Kenny said, scowling at the robots, causing the others to look at him in shock.

"But why?" Akeno looked at him both worriedly and confused.

"I don't know. All I know that they're programed to find and destroy me."

"In that case…" Rias swiftly blasted the nine with a large blast of her black and red demonic powers, with Akeno simultaneously summoning powerful lightning bolts and striking down on them, causing a massive explosion of the three different colors. Almost everyone stared at the destruction with wide eyes. Rias and Akeno however smiled at their handy-work, believing to have destroyed the ones who're hurting Kenny. But the two older girls' expression turned to shock and bewilderment a few seconds later.

The smoke from the destructive blast lifted, revealing the robots completely intake. The robots raised their guns.

"Into the air, quick!" No one missed a beat on Rias' orders and opened their wings and bolted into the right before the robots opened fire. They then started getting as far away from the machines as possible. However, when Kenny looked back over his shoulder, he saw the pistol-wielding one jump open on the roof of a small building. It then pointed its double pistols at them.

"WATCH OUT!" Kenny yelled, but it was too late. He cries out in pain when he felt two bullets go through his wings, one bullet for one wing. For some reason it felt like that one priest, Freed's silver rounds. Looking at his left wing, he was horrified to find a burning hole emanating from the wound. One second later, Kenny found himself falling down to earth.

"Kenny! GAH!" Rias worries from her Pawn were cut short by the sudden and intense pain she felt, as her wings were also shot through by the robot. Kiba was the next one to hit, then Xuelan, sending them both done. The rest dived down to avoid the marksman gunfire, while also trying to reach their friends and comrades.

Isabella was suddenly hit in the left wing, but the next shot must have missed or it was her own fault for flinching, because the second round struck her in the right leg. She screamed out in pain and descend rapidly.

"Isabella! Xuelan!" Karlamine called out to them, horrified that two of her closest friends were falling. This caught the attention of Kenny, as he turned his body to see the masked Rook free falling form. Out of his own instincts, he yelped painfully when he flapped his wings to push himself towards her while Promoting to a Rook. Reaching Isabella, Kenny grabbed her arm and brought her close to him before turning his body around to where he was shielding Isabella from the ground.

 _SHATTER!_

He and the others falling break through a large glass ceiling and into a large, dark warehouse with a few boxes and other storage. Akeno and the other quickly dive through the now brock glass, and towards their friends. Karlamine grabs Xuelan's arm. Asia catches Kiba bridal style, as Akeno does the same with Rias. And Koneko goes under Kenny and places her hands on his back.

They all then slowly descend gently to the ground, with Karlamine letting Xuelan stand before letting go, Asia and Akeno placing Rias and Kiba on their backs, and Koneko lands while holding Kenny up over her head. Kenny still held Isabella his arms as they both were set down on their feet. The masked Rook winced when the pressure of standing was forced on her leg, but managed to keep balanced by holding onto Kenny, with the assistance of him holding her by the waist.

That last thought made Isabella snap her head up at him. Kenny a little confused by the sight of her blush and her surprised expression, until he saw where his hands were. "Oh!" He quickly took his hands away. "I-I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," Isabella responded, looking away from him to hind her growing blush.

"Quite the player, huh." Koneko said with a comical deadpan look.

"It's not like that!" The two older teens snapped with red faces.

Rias stands back up with her right hand holding her left shoulder in pain and discomfort. "That's it; we're out of here." She stated before turning to her Queen. "Akeno, get us out of here."

"Right." Akeno spreads her arms out and closed her eyes to conjure the teleportation circle. However, to her and everyone else's confusion the red magic circle didn't appear. This time she tried hard to make it, but nothing was happening. "It's not working?"

 _BANG!_

The thin metal doors of the warehouse snapped open behind the group, startling them. Suddenly a black and blue blur shot out of the entrance. Kenny saw it coming at him and both the Sword and the Boosted Gear.

 _KLANK!_

The impact was so hard that it sent Kenny on his back with a thud.

 _WRAP!_

Suddenly the whip grabbed him by the ankle. Kenny was then thrown into the air, as his friends looked on in shock. In the air, the robot with the war club jumped at him and swung the kanabō at him. Kenny blocked it with his Sacred Gear, but he was sent flying back into a steal pillar, bending it.

He wasn't given anytime to push past the agony of the impact before being yanked out and back into the air.

 _SLICE!_

The whip was suddenly cut off by Kiba, breaking Kenny out of its grasp. Kiba then charged at the robot with the katana and the two clashed blades. After having three of his attacks blocked, the blonde jumped high up to avoid a sideways slash. The robot stared up at him as he came back down with his sword ready to chop it in half.

"RAAAAAAAHHHH—GAH!"

A blue metal hand suddenly grabbed him by the neck.

His face showed his shock and fear as the robot held him off the ground by the throat in an iron grip. Kiba kicked his legs as he struggles to breathe and use his free hand to try and pry the robot's hand off. The mafia-dressed machine slowly tightens around him. Kiba then tries to cut and stab the arm, but was stunned when he couldn't do it.

"Eat this, bitch."

 _POW!_

Koneko jumped at it from the right side and sent a power punch at its left cheek. However, she soon found out that the blow did nothing to the robot. She was then grabbed by her hair and slammed onto the ground by another robot. It wasn't bad enough to knock her out, but it was enough to cause some pain. While getting off her stomach, Koneko looked over her shoulder to see the large fist of the gauntlet equipped robot bring it back, preparing to punch into her face.

Suddenly both robots were hit with yellow bolts of lightning. It didn't do much of anything to them, but the attack did force the one holding Kiba to let him go and the other to step away from Koneko.

Kenny, sitting on the cold floor a few meters away from the action, looked to his left to see Akeno taking a step forward with an arm that had electricity surging held outwards. However, her usual school uniform was gone, replaced by a traditional miko attire; consisting of a white _haori_ with red accents, a red _hakama_ , and a pair a _zōri_ with white _tabi_. He had to admit, she was very beautiful wearing it.

"Ara ara." Akeno smiled at the robots sweetly with her eyes closed. "Looks like you big boys can really take a punch." She opens them half way and licked her lips. "Let's see how long who guys a go. Fufufufufu."

"Akeno, don't!" Kenny suddenly called out to her, which made her look at him confused. "There's no way to destroy them!" He stands back up and had his Sacred Gear vanish. "We have to keep moving!"

"Has much as I understand you wanting to protect Kurosawa, Rias Gremory," Karlamine said while supporting Isabella with her right arm around her shoulder, "I'll have to agree with him; we can't fight these things if we can't destroy them."

Asia could only watch as three of her friends' battles turned into one-sided fights, as two more robots started attacking them. "What are we going to do?" She asked fearfully.

Rias gritted her teeth as she watched the robots with anger, while her mind was in conflict. What was she supposed to do, run and let these things go, continuing to hunt down Kenny? No, she wasn't going to let them touch her cute samurai. But there was no way to harm them. No way to stop them.

She watched as Kiba was forced to block the katana swinging at him, then parried the double daggers multiple times to his right, but then cries out in pain as the war club slammed hard into his back. Turning towards Koneko, Rias saw the white-haired girl jumped up to avoid the swing of the staff, only to be hit in her stomach by the gauntlet, sending her a few feet away before the metal ball end of the chained-sickle wrapped around her small waist and yack her back towards them.

The sound of gunfire and cracking brought her attention to Akeno, only to see her best friend flying rapidly in the air, dodging the deadly silver bullets and whip lashings. But then remaining robot to jump up from behind, gaining an expression of fear and shock from Akeno when she looked over her shoulder at it. She screams in agony as the robot engulfs her in a storm of blue fire.

Rias' teeth clenched against each other hard. There was no way for her to jump into the fight without leaving Asia exposed, and she couldn't have Kenny protect the blonde girl nor go into battle. Then her mind came to an idea, but it was one that she didn't like. But if she was going to save the others and Kenny then it had to be done.

"KENNY, GET OUT OF HERE!" All of her peerage, including the three of from the House of Phoenix, looked at her as if she was crazy. "Leave us and save yourself!"

"Are you out of your mind!?" He responded. "I'm not going to leave you guys!"

"Dammit Kenny, just do it!" Rias snapped and glared firmly at him, startling the black-haired teenager by her aggressiveness. "As you King, I'm giving you a direct order to run from this battlefield and get yourself away from these robots!" She gazed softens as her eyes became teary, like she was on the verge of crying. "Please, this isn't easy for me to say."

Kenny stared at her with a conflicted expression. How could he just leave them behind? He was her Pawn, he had to stay and fight. They were after him and… His eyes widened for a brief moment. Was Rias saying that he was to blame? No, the look in her eyes and her words said differently. He then looks back at the fighting going on. Even though he may not know her motives, Kenny began to realize that if he stayed around them, then they're all going to get killed.

"Dammit." Kenny then yelled out to the robots. "Hey!" All fighting came to a halt and everyone turned their attention to him. "I'm your target, not them! So catch me if you came you piece of shits!"

He grabs the handle of the large sliding doors and opened them loudly.

 _KA-BOOM!_

A flash of lightning thunders from the outside in front of his form, as it's revealed to be raining and thunder storming in the night sky. Kenny wasted no time and ran out into the rain. The robots' eyes flashed brighter for a second, then left behind those they were fighting and started running after him.

After all of them were out of the warehouse, Rias let out a soft sigh with a regretting look. "Rias, are you crazy?" Akeno asked, her voice clearly expressed her anger and frustration. "They'll tear him apart."

"You don't think I don't know that!" Rias snapped at her. "We all know Kenny; if I didn't say it, he still would have done it. However, now that they're gone, we can attack with a more strategic plan."

"But how?" Kiba panted, exhausted from his own battle. "They're too powerful. We can't even hurt them."

"I agree," Asia said while looking at the direction Kenny went. "Rias, we need to get Kenny away from them."

"We'll have to agree with her." They looked behind them to see Isabella being supported by Karlamine as both of them and Xuelan approached the Gremory Devils. "With the unknown power of these machines, as much as it pains us to say, not even we servant of Riser Phoenix can beat them." Isabella explained. "And without any kind of weakness, the robots are unstoppable."

Even though she was miffed by the mention of _that man's_ name, Rias couldn't disagree with them. There was no way of stopping them, not even her powers could stop the robots. They couldn't even teleport away. Why? She couldn't tell. Rias sighed. "Right. But we first have to find Kenny and get him away from them."

Behind them, a bright blue light shined.

"I think we can help you with that."

Everyone in the warehouse turned their attention towards the voice, which was also where the light was, only to cover eyes from blinding bright lights. "Who's there," Rias demanded.

* * *

It turned out the warehouse wasn't the only one. It was in formation with dozens of other warehouses. Where they were remained a mystery, as the rain came with a mist that covered most of the area.

Kenny's shoes splashed on the wet ground as he ran past the other warehouses. Panting heavily through his teeth as he ran as fast as he could. Behind him were the collective steps of the robots chased after him. Their red eyes glowed in the raining night atmosphere.

Four of them pulled out their light-machine guns and started firing at him.

 _TAKATAKATAKATAKA!_

Upon hearing the rattling of the guns, Kenny Promoted to a Knight and dodged to the right, out of the way of the bullets, and speeds down between two warehouses. Going at normal speeds again, he runs down the narrow pathway, as flooding water falls off the edge of the roofs and soaked him even more than he already was. Forcing him to bring his arms up over his eyebrows to keep his vision clear.

Jumping out from between the buildings, twisting his body to the left, and coming back down to skid across the ground, Kenny started running again. After about a minute of constant running for his life, Kenny looked back over his shoulder. What he saw made him slow down to halt, panting from exhaustion. There was no one. Even with the thick mist, his Devil eyesight allowed him to see that the robots were gone.

 _Step!_

Kenny's head snaps left towards the sound.

 _Step!_

He then turned his right.

 _Step! Step! Step! Step!_

He was now becoming nervous and frightened as his head whipped around in all directions as the wet footsteps came closer.

There was no one there.

But then he looked down slightly at the ground. He was surprised when he saw a series of splashes on the ground a few meters away. And they were coming closer. Gradually turning his body around, Kenny was further surprised to see multiple series of footsteps coming at him. All around him from all sides.

The robot with the staff materialized into existence as it continues to approach him. Then the one with the daggers appeared. The other seven killer machines reappeared out of thin air too, before all of them stopped two meters away from him. Kenny glanced rapidly around him with his eyes filled with terror, breathing rapidly as his sweat mixed with the rain drops hitting his face.

The nine robots were now perfectly surrounding him in a circle. Their eyes glowing bright red through the misty atmosphere. The silence in the air was enough to make a person's heart pound like a jackhammer. Kenny was frozen in place, not daring to move a muscle in fear of the robots attacking him.

In his mind, Kenny wonders why he was so scared right now. He's been in situations like this before many times. All those times he fought the Fallen Angels and when finally defeated Raynare. As he glanced from one robot to another, Kenny started to realize the true difference between all those evens compared to this moment now. Raynare's goals were to be in control; theirs was to kill him. She was one; they were nine. He was alone back then; the others and more were with him now, and even then the odds were against him.

The whips were raised up in the staff was raised flamethrower hands shot blue fires upwards.

The ball end of the chained-sickle circled around in the gauntlets clenched. The daggers were pulled out from behind.

The war club was raised up to be brought down. The katana was raised up in a reverse grip. The two pistols pointed at him.

 _HONK! HONK!_

"Huh?" A confused Kenny looked to his left, through a spacing between two robots, towards the sound. The nine machines turned their heads as well. Coming right at them were the headlights of a vehicle, along with the sound of the engine's motor. Squinting his eyes to get a closer look, Kenny was astonished to see it was a small bus speeding their way.

He didn't even have time to fully take in the sight before having to jump out of the way, thanks to the Knight's abilities. Robots did the same, right before the bus could run into them.

Kenny lands back on the ground as the bus brakes hard, twisted around to the left, and came to a screeching halt a few meters away. The sliding door on the left side opened and revealed it to be Rias standing there. "Kenny quick, get on!" She yelled to him while gesturing him to come on board.

He stared at her for only a second before rushing towards her and hopping on the bus. However, right as the door shut, almost everyone on broad screamed and ducked down as the left side windows were shattered by a barrage of bullets. The driver slams down on the accelerator. The spinning wheels shrieked against the ground before the bus was turned around in the opposite direction and speeded away from the robots.

The machine gathered together again and looked at the bus getting away. One of them narrowed its eyes.

* * *

The bus breaks through a wire-fenced gate, turned sharply left, and speeds down an empty road. The vehicle travels a little way as the road becomes traveling on the edge of a cliff to their right.

Kenny sat down on one of the seats, leaning down with the Sword in his lap, and pants heavily. Rias kneeled down to his left and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That was too close," he said.

"You can say that again." A familiar voice said up front. Kenny looked up and to his surprise saw Sona looking back at him from the passenger's seat. "A second later and you'd be a corpse."

"Sona?"

"Hey there, tiger." He was lightly punched in the arm by Tsubasa, whom he found sitting next to him on the seats. "Nice to see you're still alive and kick."

"Yeah, but what are all of you guys doing here," Kenny asked before looking over his seat to see Momo and four other unfamiliar devils on board the bus.

The first one was a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching colored eyes, also wearing a blue headband. The second had shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair, which featured swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top, and brown eyes. The third was a short cute girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails, and green eyes wearing a pair of green clips in her hair and striped green stockings. The last was surprisingly a young man with messy blonde hair and grey eyes, but he wasn't wearing the male uniform blazer like Kenny and Kiba with his sleeves rolled up.

"You can thank your master's Queen for that," said Tsubaki as she drove the bus, looking at him from the mirror. Kenny looked at Akeno, who just waved and smiled at him. "Some time, ago she contacted the Student Council, saying it was an emergency."

After Asia healed the last of Isabella's wounds. She then rushed over to Kenny while Rias backed away to give her room. "Kenny, I'm going to need you to open your wings," she said as Momo and the girl with short braids gathered with her. Kenny nods and turned his back to them. He then starts to grunt, groan, and moan as the pain of opening his badly burnt wings were very great. Luckily the holes in them stopped spreading, but even still, as he keeps them open, the discomfort he felt was eating at him.

"Don't worry." Rias smiled at him with arms crossed as the girls healed him. "It'll be over shortly."

"What is going on?" Sona demanded in a stern tone. "Kenny, why are you with three members from the House of Phoenix? What were those things? And what is this I hear about them trying to kill you?"

"Long story short, Sona; those things are robots on a mission to kill me," Kenny answered her, panting a bit after Asia, Momo, and the brown haired girl completed the healing process. All of Sona's peerage looked at him in both shock and doubt, not sure what to make of it.

"Are you for real?" Tsubasa stared at him in disbelief. Kenny nods his head at her.

"Oh my," the ponytailed girl said, frightened.

"Oh, come on." The messy blonde said in an arrogant tone. "Seriously Rias, if your boyfriend here can't even hold his own, how we suppose to believe his words? For all we know, he's just—"

"Enough Saji." Sona interrupted him before she turned to Kenny. "Kenny, what do you mean by robots and their mission to kill you?"

"That's literally all I know," Kenny explained as he stood up from his seat. "They attacked me, Xuelan, Karlamine, and Isabella with the mission to destroy me. They've been hunting us down for the past hour."

As the conversation continued up front, Isabella, who was in the very back with her friends, turned her head to look out the back window. It was still pouring outside, with the mist lighting up a bit. After about a minute of staring at nothing, she soon started to see something bright. As they came closer, Isabella was shocked to see three jet black cars driving with red windows side-by-side towards them. Through the red windshields, the robots were seen.

"They're still coming!" She exclaimed.

For each of the three cars, two robots popped out of the rolled down windows and aimed their light-machine guns at the bus.

Sona sees this in the right mirror and narrowed her eyes. "Keep driving, Tsubaki," she ordered her Queen as she gets out of her seat and runs to the back of the bus. "Momo! Reya! With me!"

 _TAKATAKATAKATAKATAKATAKATAKATAKA!_

Sona, Momo, and Reya thrust their hands out and together created a blue magic barrier behind the bus. And just in the nick of time, as the multiple rounds hit the barrier. However, they shattered into blue and orange sparks upon impact.

The robot driving the middle car see this and looked at the car to his left. That driver looked at it as the middle driver gestures with two fingers to move forward. The second driver nods and speeds ahead, with the gunners on that car halting their shooting and retreating back into the car.

Tsubaki noticed something out of the corner of eyes, only to be surprised when she looked in her side mirror and saw the second car now driving on the bus's left side. "We've got a problem," she said, looking behind her seat at them. The car suddenly rammed into the side of the bus, causing it to jerk. Tsubaki gritted her teeth in frustration and tried to push back against it.

"Another one's coming on our right, Tsubaki!" Kiba exclaimed, staring at the third car as it drives between the mountainside and the bus.

"I'll handle it," Rias proclaimed and charged demonic-power in her hand, as she walked in between two of the seats to reach the window. She was just about to blast the car, when the two robots in the back seats popped out and aimed their light-machine guns at her.

"Rias!" Kenny grabbed her by the waist and jumped backwards before the rounds destroyed the window, window frame, and anything else around it. Luckily, anyone on the side were able to get away quickly. The robots stopped firing and got back inside. The car then pushed against the side of the bus too.

Tsubaki was focused on the road ahead, until she was forced to shield herself with her arms when a barrage of bullets started destroying the windshield, side window, and anything around her. She was fortunate to not be hurt and quickly crawled out of the driver's seat to join the others in the back.

The last car behind them stopped firing and instead speeds up. It bumped into the back of the partly destroyed bus and pushed against it.

"I don't get it!" Asia screamed in terror on her knees with her eyes shut and hands on her head. "What are they trying to do!?"

Kenny stood up with Rias and looked head of the bus. Even with the left side of the windshield shattered and cracked, he was able to see that up the road ahead was medium right turn, and nothing but up sky with no land. His eyes widened.

"They're going to drive us off the road," he revealed, gaining him many gasps.

"We've got to stop the bus!" Kiba exclaimed.

"How!?" Saji retorted. The speed of the bus started to pick up, as the right turn approached them even closer.

"They're getting ready to drive over the edge!" Yelled Karlamine. Kenny glanced between them and the front of the bus. He then narrowed his eyes and made his way towards the driver's seat to pull the yellow park brakes, hoping it was enough to stop the bus.

But it was too late. The three cars suddenly slammed their brakes and let the bus roll forward. All on broad jerked forward into the air when the bus hit and broke through the road fence. The vehicle was sent flying into the air before plummeting to the sea before.

 _SPLASH!_

Back on the road, the robots existed their cars and approached the edge of the cliff. Looking down, they all saw the bus sink completely beneath the surface. After a few short second, they suddenly opened fire at the place where the bus sank. The machine guns rattled, the mini gun gauntlets buzzed, and the pistols only let out single shots, as the clinking of the brass casing bounced and scattered on the road. The barrels blazed in the night rain, letting out flashes of light that weren't to be very well seen from a distance.

This lasted for about half a minute, before they stopped firing and lowered their guns. The target was not dead. When they scanned him, they made sure take measurements his heart rate. Kenny was still breathing. The mission was not yet over.

Right before they could jump into the water, the robots' attentions were caught by the sound of police sirens coming from the direction they came from. They knew they could take them on easily, but had to avoid drawling too much detection from the humans. They turned around and headed back to their cars.

However, one of the nine stopped and looked back at the direction of the now sunken bus. On its blue metal face, an unusual expression grew as a foreign sensation drifter in his circuits. To a normal person, it would resemble a look of regret. It shook its head and proceeded back to its car.

All three cars drove off.

* * *

A cold and wet sensation all over his body was the first thing he felt. Cracking his eyes open just a bit, he was able to the now clear night sky and the full moon shining down on him. Turning his head to the right, he some Rias lying unconsciously on a mound of water that glowed a brighter blue. Looking in the opposite direction, he then saw Asia in the same position. He then looked up at the sky before closing his eyes.

' _Wait, what?'_

Kenny suddenly jolted upward with a start. Looking around him, he was shocked to see almost everyone unconscious and on small individual mounds of glowing water drifting eastward along a seashore about ten meters away to their left. Letting out a short gasp, he takes the shinai bag off. Reaching into it, he sighed in relief when he pulls out the Sword sheathed in the scabbard. "How long was I out?" Kenny asked to no one in particular and rubbed his arms for warmth.

"About an hour." Whipping his body around, Kenny was astonished to find Sona standing on her own mound of water with her back facing him. She smiled over her shoulder at him and said, "So you're awake, huh? You are truly not one to be kept down for long. But you've been through enough tonight, so I've decided to give you a free ride."

"Thanks," Kenny said before realizing what she said. "Wait, are you doing this?"

"That's right," Sona proudly said. "As a member of the Sitri family, I've been granted the magical abilities specialized in water manipulation. It's the reason we're still alive."

"Huh?"

"You see, after the bus went off the road and over the cliff, I put up a protective barrier around all of us. And just in the nick of time before we hit the water. Letting the bus sink a little, I placed everyone in their own shielded bubble, then manipulated the ocean to push us as far away from the vehicle and far away from the robots."

"Wow." Kenny said softly. He then heard moaning to his left and looked to see Rias sitting up while rubbing her forehead. "Rias."

"Huh?" The redhead beauty looked up and glanced around her, taking in what was going. She then saw Kenny, which caused a relieving smile to form on her lips. "Kenny. It's good to see you're safe. And I see that Sona introduced you to her magic." Soon everyone else started to regain consciousness. But then they started to shiver from in the cold, with the fact that they were still soaking wet. Rias smiled at them before her face became serious and turned her attention towards the sort bespectacled girl. "Where are you taking us, Sona?"

"I'm taking us as far away from those robots and then I'll bring us back to the shore." Sona informed all of them.

"But what will we do after that," Xuelan asked, who had her hands and legs on fire to generate possible heat.

"That defiantly a concern of mine, as well." Karlamine pitched in while holding her flaming dagger close to herself. "Those things are idiots for coming at us head on, but they've proven themselves to a dangerous force. With that in mind, and with what's already occurred in the last hour proves that they're not going to stop their hunt."

"Even so," said Sona, "there's only one thing I'm concerned with."

"What's that?" Asia asked.

There was a pause from Sona before she spoke in a grim tone; "How do we fight these things?"

That one question hung over everyone's head. Most pacifically Kenny, Rias and her Peerage, and the Phoenix servants. What hope did they have against them? Was there a weakness to them that they didn't see, or was there even a weakness at all? What were they made of that made them so strong? Many other thoughts entered into their head as the group drifters along the shore, with the situation growing grimmer and grimmer.

Sona looked over her shoulder at them. Her expression softened after seeing the conflict and distress in their eyes with their heads down. She sighed before turning around to face them and said, "Kenny. I know that you've been introduced to Tsubaki, Momo, and Tsubasa; but I don't think you've met the others here." She gestures to the reddish-brown. "This here is Tomoe Meguri, my Knight."

"Hi there!" Tomoe said happily at Kenny with a wave. "It's nice to meet you, Kenny. I've heard so many good things about you." She gasped and pointed at the shinai bag in his lap. "Is that the Sword of your ancestors?"

"Yes, it is."

"Eee~! So cool!"

Sona then gestured to the braided girl from before. "My second Bishop, alongside Momo, Reya Kusaka."

"It's an honor to meet you, Kenny Kurosawa," she said in a soft-spoken voice and bowed her head respectively.

"Thank you, Reya." Kenny smiled at her before bowing his head in return. "But you can just call me Kenny." She smiled at him a silently nods.

"My Pawns, Ruruko Nimura and Saji Genshirou." Sona then introduced the ponytailed girl and the only male member of her peerage.

"So you two are pawns as well?" Kenny asked with his interest peeked. Ruruko gave him a cute smile and nods. He then widely grins. "Cool, it's nice to finally meet others just like me. My name is Kenny Kurosawa, and I hope we can work well together."

"Can it, D-bag," Saji said with a condescending grin, causing Kenny to lose his grin. "You and your little gaggle of slutty-sluts should consider yourselves thankful and blessed to be aided and saved by a distinguished group of Devils like the Sitris."

Any politeness Kenny was willing to show was gone. He only glared at the messy blonde for insulting his friends. For some reason Xuelan, Karlamine, and Isabella felt annoyed at Saji for his comments at the black-haired teen and scowls at him too.

"Aw, he's mad," Saji continued in the same arrogant tone, not noticing the Phoenix servants' looks. "Not even gay prince charming over there could protect you from me. _I_ took up four Pawn pieces, bro."

"So?" Kenny countered with an unimpressed expression. "I have eight pieces."

"Huh!?"

"It's true," Sona said, looking at a stumbled Saji while her peerage looked surprised at Kuoh Academy's Samurai. "Kenny was able to take up all eight Pawns. Not to mention is the descendent of the time-traveling warrior I told all of you of, Samurai Jack. Always be sure to check your facts and keep a good memory before you make a complete fool of yourself."

"Wait, what? You're freaking kidding me, right," Saji asked unbelievingly. "How did this lame-ass, emo (Kenny's eye twitched) butt muncher manage that?"

"My apologies, Kenny." Sona smile at said person. "He's young. You'll have to forgive his youthful naivety. Newbies don't always appreciate the finer points of civility, do they?" She turned her head towards Saji expectantly.

Away from the conversation, Koneko stared out at the shore silently. She remained still on her mount of water as the wind brushes her hair, as if the cold didn't bother her. But then her head lifted up a bit. "We're being followed."

All heads turned towards her, alerted. Koneko points towards the mainland. Everyone looked in that direction and saw a pickup truck driving rather slowly on the empty road, going the same pace as the group.

"Is it the robots," asked Sona.

"…No," Koneko answered, not taking her eyes off the truck. "It's a man."

While Kenny wanted to ask how she could tell, he was more worried about the situation now. Why was this guy following them? He then traced his sight down the shore for a place to bring the group back to land. It wasn't a long search, as Kenny spotted a small wooden fishing dock a little ways down with no boats around it.

"Sona, do you think you get us to that dock," he asked while pointing towards it.

"What are you thinking, Kenny," Akeno asked from behind him.

Kenny shifts his body around to face the others. "I want to see if this guy is interested in us or not." He explained to them. "He must have a reason for following us, so if we can get back to land, we can comfort him."

"But what if it's the robots?" Asia started to worry a bit and the others couldn't blame her. After narrowly surviving those things, everyone was not ready to go a second round with them anytime soon.

"That's a chance we'll have to take. We can't stay out in the open like this," Kenny responded. "Besides, Koneko said it wasn't them."

Sona thought for a moment. Her stamina was decreasing rapidly after an hour of holding the water manipulation. Shivering lightly, she was cold from her wet cloth and the nightly breeze. Also, she was just as curious about what this person's agenda was, too. She lets out a sigh. "Okay, I'm taking us over there." Sona reached out her left arm and directed it to the dock. The waters they were on started to move towards it with their speed picking up.

The truck went faster with them.

The group soon reached the small dock. Having them pulled up alongside it Sona was the first to climb up and onto the dock. Then Kenny, Kiba, and Saji were the next ones up. The three Phoenix servants jumped off their mounds and landed gracefully on the wooden platform.

"Ah!" Karlamine misstep her landing and fell backwards. However, before she could tumble into the water, a large warm hand quickly grabbed hers and pulled the Knight back. She was surprised to see it was Kenny. Karlamine blushed and pulled her smaller hand away, and mumbled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Soon everyone else was on the dock. Karlamine and her companions quickly dried themselves with their fire. Akeno conjured some towels for everyone else. Asia took one and wrapped it around her shivering body. "Oh my, I'm freezing," she complained cutely. But then someone wrapped themselves around her from behind, generating a good amount of body for her. Asia smiled and turned her head to thank the person, believing it was.

She was shocked to see it was Saji holding her. "My dear, are you cold?" He asked, trying to sound both soothing and charming. "An Angel such as yourself shouldn't be left out in the freezing night, without a charming prince to hold her in the full-moon light."

"Oh…uh, I…" Asia startled to shutter awkwardly and timidly by the guy's boldness. In the background, both Momo and Ruruko pouted at the blonde girl.

"Fear not: I'll protect you from—"

 _SHINK!_

Saji froze with his eyes wide open, when he felt a thin piece of cold metal press against the left side of his neck. "Let the poor girl go," Kenny demanded in a cold, dark tone while pressing the blade of the Sword against the blonde male's neck. "Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable?"

Kenny's response was Saji letting go of Asia and turning around to face him, with the black-haired teen lowing his sword. "Oh, you think you got that shit on lockdown?" Saji asked arrogantly. "Well, you and Yuuto aren't the only bulls in this rodeo any more, dick face. Why Sona takes a great interest in you is beyond me."

"Wait, what?"

 _BONK!_

The thing Kenny knew was a blushing Sona delivering a swift and brutal karate-chop to Saji's head, sending him falling face first on the wooden planks. "Saji," she said in her own dark and firm tone, "I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut, as well as being on your best behavior."

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

"As entertaining as this is, we've got bigger fish to fry." Isabella's proclaim caught the attention of everyone as she faced the land.

They all saw the truck trailing them stop in the middle of an empty parking lot a few meters away. The headlights shined brightly in the almost complete darkness as the engine rumbled in the silence. Kenny activated the Booster Gear and approached the vehicle casually. Rias and Akeno followed him while letting out a small amount of their power from their hands, with Kiba pulling out his sword and Koneko lifting up her fists as they followed behind. Sona and her servants readied themselves for battle too, with the Phoenix servants doing the same.

Soon they all stopped about three meters away from the truck.

The truck was suddenly turned off, causing confusion among the Devils. The driver's side door opened and then closed. About three and a half feet off the ground was a pair of glowing green circles staring at the anxious group, as the shadow of a tree conceals the person.

"You can't hide forever you know." They said in an odd voice.

"Huh?" Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"Those assassins will find you," the person continued. "And when they do, they'll kill you and your friends."

Kenny narrowed his eyes and points the Sword at the person. "Who are you? And how do you know about those things?"

"I am Exdor." Stepping into the light was a bald, medium sized man with a bit of a long nose and wearing large glasses. His clothes consisted of a long white lab-coat with short sleeves that reached down to cover his feet, gray long sleeves coming out from underneath his coat, and black rubber gloves. "The one who created those monsters."

"What?" Kenny asked indigently. "You built those robots?" Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught Rias walking past him and approached Exdor, with her bangs shadowing her eyes. The crimson-haired bombshell stopped in front of him and raised a hand.

"You better have a good reason for your actions, then, Exdor!" Rias' hand ignited in black and red demonic power as she glared down at the small man intensely.

"Whoa, wait! Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait! Wait!" Exdor waved his in front of him frantically. "Whatever you're thinking, it's not what it is! Please let me explain!" He then turned his head to look left and right. "But not here. They'll get us if we say away here."

Kenny walked over to Rias' side and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rias looked at him and saw an assuring look on his face as he stared at her. She sighed, cuts off her powers, and stepped back from the man. Kenny turned to Exdor. "Where is it that we need to go?"

"The place that was their beginning," the man simply said.

* * *

About half an hour later, the group and Exdor were standing in front of the Future Robotics building. Kenny, Isabell, Karlamine, and Xuelan were a little surprised to be back at the place, but nonetheless followed behind scientist as he lead them into the building. Walking past the lobby, Exdor leads them to a hallway over to the left corner at the very back. Heading down the hallway before taking a left at the corner, the group passed by many doors and rooms. They then came to a halt in front of a large maximum security, steel door.

Exdor walked up to a number coded lock on the door and punched in the code. There was a loud noise, which sounded like a lack opening, which startled to the Devils. The large door gradually swung open.

Looking inside, all of the teenagers were shocked and stunned by what was revealed. "Truly sad, isn't it?" Exdor commented as he walked in.

What once was once a large laboratory filled with machinery and state-of-the-art computers, technological machines, with working stations for technicians and scientist to work at, and broads on the walls with blueprints of ideas pinned to it: was now a large indoor area that looked like a tornado hit it. There were bullet holes and cuts almost everywhere with sparks rained down from the few destroyed ceiling lights. The computers were either torn apart with parts and pieces all over the floor and desks. Some were even on fire and having sparks flying off their destroyed screens. A few tables were filled over, with the contents placed on them now all littered on the white floor, or were bent in half when something large and strong smashed them.

The group of Devils trekked into the room while taking in all the destruction and devastation.

Reya was scanning around her while walking, when there was a sudden _cracking_. Yelping with a jump, she looked down to see her dress shoes had stepped on some broken glass. She let out a sigh of relief.

Tsubasa, walking along side Kenny, noticed something to her right and stopped. Kenny noticed her sudden halt and stopped too. The tomboy girl then went over to a broad on the wall that was labeled "New Plans". There were several blueprints that were missing or torn apart or shot to ribbons. She then spotted one of the plans on the floor and picked it up. Holding it up to look at it for a second, Tsubasa turned her head to Kenny. "Check it out," she said to him.

Kenny walked over to her and they both looked at the blueprint together. They both were confused and surprised to see it was a robot that looked very much like a beetle; only much larger than a beetle. And with razor sharp claws. "Beetle-Droid?" Kenny reads the title, sharing a glance with Tsubasa.

"Exdor," Rias called the scientist as he stared aimlessly into space, "what is this place. This was definitely the place my cute samurai was summoned to, but are we doing here and what significance does it have to the robots?"

Exdor remained silent for a second before turning around to face them. "Because," he began, "I _was_ the Head of Designs and Development here at Future Robotics."

"Wait," Isabella said pointing at him, "you worked here?"

"Correct. I was tasked with creating the ultimate assassins to hunt you down and destroy you, Kurosawa. But that was until two days ago; when this corporation was destroyed." He turned away as he recollected his memories and told his story. "I was known prodigy back in my home town. Passing all classes with flying colors. But it was my passion to build and create that ensured me of a bright future. After high school I attended the best technological and robotics colleges in Japan; being traded and studying from the brightest and greatest robotic designer the country had to offer. After graduation, I was offered hundreds of jobs for different companies around the world. It was then I told by one of my teachers of a new, but promising industry that was looking for people like me to create robotic breakthroughs. And so I offer myself to the company and was instantly given the job.

"For ten years, Future Robotics was my home. It was small at first, but over time it grew into what you see today. I was soon joined by people with the same passion that I had. To help build the future helpers of tomorrow. However, two years ago the founder passed away because of a terminal disease. The company soon was in the hands of more…ambitious people. The new CO believed that we were wasting time and money with smaller robots based off of animals and insects. He wanted to take the industry global, but he needed a product that would sale like the first iPhones. The CO demanded us that we build him a robot that, when sold, would place Future Robotics on the map. _Permanently_.

"And so all of us got together and green lit a new project; a humanoid robot that would be used as an assistant. We started off small and worked our way up for two years. Trial and error was almost everywhere in the development. Employees got injured by an arm function testing. Fires started when the computer brain frayed. Almost anything that could have gone wrong would have gone wrong. But after years of working together, the plans were complete and the first prototype was complete. We've simulated over a different situation twenty times a day for two mouths. We then created eight more, bringing the total to nine. Jokingly and affectionately, we called them the 'X-series'.

"However, everything went south about a month ago. The CO came to us and said that he has made a deal that only a fool would refuse. The money offered would be more than double of what was spent on the X-series. All we had to do was turn them into deadly assassins. The idea horrified us. How could we turn a peaceful creation into a destroyer of life? The CO threated to fire and blacklist us if we didn't comply, saying that he had powerful friends who could do it in a flash. And so we decided to go along. Replacing the friendly polymer with a stronger, lighter armor made out of Adamantium. Along with M60 light-machine guns, each one was given a different weapon of destruction, along with a chip inserted into them with many different fighting styles, in both hand-to-hand and weaponry. With also a prototype cloaking field equipped with them and—when instructed by the CO for reasons we didn't understand—placed magic barrier generators inside of them. The day before yesterday was when the assassins were completed, and the people who made the offer came to see their new toys.

"What did they look like," Kenny asked.

"We couldn't tell because they were all wearing kabuki masks. The leader thanked and congratulated us for building the robots. But then, they wanted a domination of their potential."

There was a pause in the air for a moment

"We've done our job well. Very well. They had the X-series turn their guns on us. In a hail of bullets and fire, twenty scientists were killed, include two of my closest friends, and ten were wounded. They then turned their weapons on the lab and turned it into what you now see. I was lucky to survive without a single scratch. However, I then heard the masked people talking to assassins. Saying that you, Kenny Kurosawa, was their target and were to wait for further instructions. They then just walked out of the out of the building without hurting anyone else."

All eyes stared at Exdor with different forms of expressions, while also feeling sympathy for the scientist. Asia, Ruruko, and even Akeno were on the verge of tears. Kiba gritted his teeth hard and clenched his fist tightly, feeling like he and Exdor were almost in the same boat of reasons Kiba knows very well. The Phoenix servants all had grim and somber looks on their faces, along with everyone else. Kenny tilted his down in shame. He was the reason all of this had happened. Rias looked over at him and saw the self-blaming expression on his face, knowing very well what he was beating himself for. Words weren't going to help Kenny, so Rias made and bold move and hugged him from behind, hoping it was more than enough to comfort him. She was soon joined by Akeno, who hugs his right side, and Asia hugs his left side.

Sona snapped out her dilemma and looked at the Exdor. "You said that this happened the day before yesterday," she said to him, catching the attention of everyone else. "What happen yesterday, then?"

"What came next wasn't a big shocker, as multiple things happened. The money promised by the masked people wasn't really, and due to the CO pouring so much of the industry's money into the project, we were penniless and defenseless. The works all resigned and quit their jobs out of fear of the night before. The lawsuits for the people killed, due to a product we intentionally created, were a heavy hit to us and all the debts owed for the Adamantium were only going get be paid when they've taken all that the industry owned. In the end, Future Robotics was shut down."

Kenny and the Phoenix servants' eyes widened when they remember what the CO said, before he was knocked out. So it was coming together, and the end result was this.

"Now I want to correct my mistake." Exdor said, frowning and then threw his fist up into the air. "I want to destroy my creations!" He then walked up to Kenny with a sense of hope, as the three girls hugging him backed away. "And with your help, the assassins can be defeated."

Kenny away from the scientist for a moment before turning his back towards him. "I-I can't," he said with a saddened and shamed expression. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"Wha-Wha-What?"

"Kenny?" Rias spoke, not believing what she was hearing. "What are you saying?"

"You saw what those things are capable of, Rias." Kenny said to her. "Kiba and my sword couldn't cut them; Koneko's abilities couldn't put a dent them; and you and Akeno's powers did little to nothing to them." He then turned his head towards his fellow club members. "And when they were able to, they attacked and beat you guys badly. We all almost died… All because of me." Kenny closed his eyes and looked down in despair. "I was the reason all of this is happening. I'm sorry."

"Kenny…"

"Ah! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Exdor suddenly said. "Your sword _can_ cut them." He suddenly said, surprising the Devils in the room. " _All_ of you can beat them."

"What?" Kenny whipped around to see Exdor walking away from them. He then kneed down and lifted up a fallen piece of the ceiling.

"Of course on your own, the Sword wouldn't cut through the Adamantium metal. Even if you were a Rook. Not unless you hit a weak point." He stands up and turned to them, holding up a rolled up blueprint. "Wala!"

"Weak point?" Karlamine asked the sort scientist. Exdor had them gather around a table that survived the destruction and then laid out the blueprint, showing it contained the plans of the X-series robot.

"When developing the assassins, we decided to give them an Achilles heel at two places. Hoping that it would give you a fighting chance against them. Here—" he pointed to the nap of the neck "—will destroy the robot completely if you can land a hit on it. And then here." He then traced his finger to the forehead, right in between where the eyes would be. "You can pop out the chip that has their killing instincts in them, then they'll be reduced to defenseless machine."

"It's certainly not a lot to go off of," Tsubaki commented with a hand on her chin.

"Well, it was mostly because we were being monitored as we worked and weren't allowed to take anything out of the laboratory, so we had to come up with a way to leave a small glimmer of hope. But do remember, these points are going to be extremely hard to get to. Also, when one of them is destroyed, the others will be alerted." Exdor then looked across from him at Kenny. "So, how about it? Will you help now?"

Kenny continued to stare between the two weak points of the X-series robots. He still felt uncertain about going up against them, even with the help from Sona and her servants. He and the Phoenix Devils faced them and they were forced to retreat after they pulled out their light-machine guns. Rias and his fellow club members were beaten badly.

His eyes widened when he remembered the time when they surrounded him. He takes in a breath and lets it out. "Yes," he answered with a grin, "I will help. But if we're going to do this, we'll have to do it one way differently. I've noticed that these think like to gang up on an opponent and overwhelm them with their attacks. If this is to be successful, we have to separate them and take them on, either one-on-one or in a small group. That way it'll be easier to take them out."

"I'm impressed Kenny," Sona said with a smirk. "That may be the best plan of action to take. In fact, I think I'll join you guys."

This surprised the others. "Are you sure Sona," Rias asked the Student Council President. "Is doesn't have to be your battle."

"But it is, Rias." Sona said. "These things destroyed school property; almost killed my Queen and servants, not to mention my friends; and are after a person who's peaked my interest. They've now made an enemy of the House of Sitri."

"The same can go for us." All heads turned towards the servants of the House of Phoenix. "We've got a bone to pick with them," stated Isabella. "Besides, we want to thank Kenny for knocking out that pig of a CO."

Rias stared at them frowning for a second, but then eventually sighed. Although she dislike the idea of having them fight with them, she knew that Kenny was going to need everyone to help. She then looked at the boy and smiled at him. "And you can always count us in, Kenny." Her voice was confident and kind, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're not alone this time. I'll fight with you, my cute samurai."

Kenny stared into her green blue eyes for a few seconds before showing her a grateful smile. "Thanks, Rias. Everyone," he said softly before his tone changed to determination. "We're not running from these things anymore. This ends now."

Exdor walked up to him and raised a hand. "High-five!"

Kenny looked at him confused. "What?"

"High-five!"

Kenny looked glanced at those around him for a moment. He then awkwardly grinned at the scientist and gave him his high-five.

Exdor then pumped his fists in the air and shouted, "WHOOOO! Yeah, let do this!"

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **{Playing Shine by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a dark room with the moonlight coming from the window. The light moves against the wall, turning the areas that become covered by it a light blue. As it gradually shifts, it soon reveals the handle of the Sword, as the weapon leans up against the wall. The light then touches the unsheathed blade, causing it to reflect and shine off the metal.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** Kenny, wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, was out at night standing in an open plain with a few trees behind him. His hair flying in the wind and his hands in his jean's pockets as he looks upwards.

 **[I don't know why, all I know is there's something wrong]** The scene stays like this for a moment, before switching to present a close up of his face. Showing an expression that tells the viewer he was deep in thoughts, as his black eyes weren't focused and his lips were parted a small bit.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** High up on a white balcony in the night time, Rias stands there in a white sundress, with her arms on the railing as she leaned on it while looking up at the moon. She face carries a bright smile as her vixen figure is seen slightly through the dress as it and her elegant crimson hair flies in the wind gracefully while glowing into moonlight.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** The scene changes to show different images. The first was of Akeno as she smiles sweetly at the viewer in a lovely kimono, holding an umbrella in her arms with her in a bun. The next image is of Kiba as he stands in a gym, wearing Kendo equipment and the mask tucked under his armpit, giving the camera his charming smile, while in the background were many girls smiling at him back with hearts in their eyes.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** Koneko's next shown, sitting on the sofa in the clubhouse with a piece of chocolate in her mouth, looking at the viewer blankly as she holds up her hand in a peace sign. The final image shows Asia in her nun outfit, brushing a few stray hairs behind her right as she smiles brightly, while standing in the park with the playground behind her.

 **[Baby on your own you take a caution step]** Returning back to Rias, the camera shows her up close from the left side, with twinkling stars shining in the background. Her bright expression turned to a sad look as her gaze fell. She placed a hand on her left breast and sighs with her eyes closed.

 **[Do you wanna give it up?]** Her eyes opened, but only half way. Showing that she's hurt in some way and sadden about something.

 **[But all I want is for you to SHINE~]** Rias then turned her head to the left and a surprised expression appeared on her face. The scene changes to a white surrounding and the camera moves upwards, showing Kenny in his average school uniform, with his back facing the camera, with the Sword in his right hand and the scabbard in his left as his long black hair flows in the wind.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The camera zoomed out to show Rias, now naked, staring at Kenny's back with her right shoulder facing the viewer and her head turned towards him.

 **[SHINE~ on this life this life that's burning out]** A side angled view, and Kenny now is seen facing Samurai Jack, whose ghost stands a few feet from him. The camera focused on Kenny face for a movement, before witching over to Jack's. The samurai gives him a smile and disappears. Kenny lets out a sigh with his eyes closed, as he was now standing on a cliff as the sky turns orange in the afternoon.

 **[SHINE~]** Rias, now fully dressed in her usual school uniform, walked up to his right and places a hand on his shoulder. Kenny looks at her as she gives him a smile, then Akeno comes up and stand with him too. Then Asia, Kiba, and Koneko.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** Kenny smiles fondly at them for a moment, before his expression quickly turned serious and he faces forward, and raised the Sword before him. The others do the same, readying themselves for battle.

 **[SHINE~ on this life this life that's burning out]** The scene changes to show their backs and zooms out to revival Aku's towering silhouette before them, with the setting sun behind his head.

 **[SHINE~]** The image then changes into a watercolor-like painting. Then everything fades out, as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **Narrator:** **"On the next episode of The Red Dragon Samurai…."**

 **Exdor:** "Also, there's something you should know."

 **Kenny:** "Good luck everyone."

 **Kiba:** "Looks like it's time for round two."

 **Rias:** "Show what you've got, machine."

 **Narrator: "The Red Dragon Samurai. Updates coming soon."**

 **Xuelan:** "Is that the best you've got!"

 **Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

 **And that wraps up this episode, everyone. I know it was mostly action throughout most of it, but it was all for good reason.**

 **What did you guys think of the opening? I wanted the opening to feel like it is now in** _ **Samurai Jack**_ **now, because it fits the story as it doesn't revolve around Jack. Plus, I couldn't put in the theme song of the show for obvious reasons (it's not Jack's story).**

 **What did you guys think of the ending song? I know that in the last episode I say I'll be using an ending song from** _ **DxD,**_ **but I just didn't think it would translate to this well. I felt that they didn't really go along with the more serious tone I'm giving the** _ **DxD**_ **series and readers won't take the story seriously anymore. So I looked around on the internet and looked up some top ten lists for anime ending. That's how I came across Shine from Mr. Big, used in** _ **Hellsing**_ **. The moment I heard this song and read the lyrics, I fell in love with it and felt it was prefect for** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **.**

 **And so the robots hunting Kenny and his friend done are the X-series robots. X-9 is among them, as you could tell, and Exdor was the one who created them. In a way, Exdor's back story was somewhat similar to the cartoon. The things he's created turned on him and destroyed and killed. I know I copied from** _ **Attack on Titan**_ **with the weak point thing, but the power gauntlet wasn't going to enough. The gauntlet has the strength of a veteran Rook, like Koneko, Xuelan, and Isabella, and even they couldn't make a dent in them. I could have given them all power gauntlets, but that'll make the fights boring and short.**

 **There is no update to the harem. If you still want to add a girl to the list just let me know.**

 **That's it for now. Creating this original arc is proving to be both fun and challenging at the same time. It's not easy to come up with an original plot in an established storyline and it takes time and patience, but it's time I'm willing to spend bringing you readers some awesome episodes. Thank you for enjoying this, be sure to Review, Favorite, and Follow if you like this story. Peace out! :)**


	8. Episode VIII

**("…Gotta get back…back to the past…Samurai Jack.")** There's nothing but a black screen.

 **("I've finally returned to the past and defeated Aku.")** The scene then goes down to reveal Jack. His silhouette all white with a white shadow behind him, standing in the dark with his back turned towards the viewer.

 **("But, I still feared for the future.")** Jack is then shown looking out at the horizon from the balcony of his castle, pink Sakura leaves falling all around him and his empire. The scene then changes to show an opening in a snowbound forest with towering trees.

 **("Though he's gone, his shadow still remains.")** The camera turned slowly to the right and stopped when it shows Jack meditating on the snow covered ground, with his right side facing the viewer. There's then a close up of the sheathed Sword, as the blade is pulled from the scabbard.

 **("Though I will not be around, I will not let the nightmare return.")** The scene focuses only on the Sword's blade, as reflection of Jack's eyes was shown in the metal for a moment, before Aku's eyes replaced them.

 **("With a simple goal, the Sword was passed down to eldest child of the eldest child.")** Jack's silhouette, with the sword in hand, stands on top of a hill looking at his home from a distance. But then the scene changes to where there was a woman standing in Jack's place, looking at another city of the in the 19th century.

 **("To be passed down throughout the times.")** The scene fades into another one, this time to a man looking at a city set ablaze in the night, as American bombers fly overhead during World War 2.

 **("So that if Aku does comes back, there's hope.")** Again, the scene changes. But this time shows Kenny's silhouette looking at Kuoh. The city lit by its neon lights in the night atmosphere.

 **("I've placed my faith in him, and those around him.")** Kenny was now sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree while looking up at the silhouette figure a familiar young woman. The screen suddenly goes black.

 **("His name is Kenny Kurosawa, the Red Dragon Samurai.")** Then the title burns itself into the scene, glowing red as it shines in the dark.

 _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_

* * *

 **Episode VIII**

" **Three Conflicted Maidens"**

"… _Hello?"_

"Hey Karen, it's me," Kenny said into the phone, as he held it up to his right ear. He was currently sitting on a stone bench, right outside of Future Robotics. The shinai bag containing the Sword lay in his lap, as he lets his feet swing back and forth.

" _Kenny? It's late at night. Where are you?"_

"I'm downtown." Kenny scratched the back of his head. "Something came up that was really important."

" _What do you mean? Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I probably wouldn't be coming home tonight."

" _Why not? Are you in trouble?"_

' _In a way, yes.'_ He caught himself from saying that part. "No, it's just a strange client's request. I just wanted to call you to let you know and to not worry about me."

"… _Easier said than done. B-but anyway, just…come home safe and sound, okay?"_

"I promise." He paused for a second. "I love you Karen."

" _Me too, Kenny."_

The call ended and Kenny slipped the cell phone into his right pocket. He sighed to himself. He didn't like the fact that he had to keep his own sister in the dark. After the death of their parents and grandfather, the two always strived to honest with one another, even over the smallest of things. Nevertheless, this was one of those times that he's forced to tell a little white lie.

All to keep her safe.

It's been almost five hours since he volunteered to perform Asia pact. In that time frame, Kenny's gone from watching anime with a strange, buff, crossed-dressed, cosplayer, to running for his life from nine killer robots at that were designed and tasked to hunt him down and kill him.

With nothing better to do, he shifted his body to the right and laid back down on the bench. Letting out a calming breath, Kenny looked up at the stars above. Even with the neon lights of the city not too far from him, he was still able to see them shining in the night sky. His mind then retreats into itself and he began to think of a conversation he had a few minutes ago.

 _(Flashback begins)_

 _Sona stared at him with a hand on her chin. "Are you sure about this?"_

 _Kenny nodded from his side of the table. "Yes."_

" _It's idiotic!" Karlamine exclaimed with a stern look. "Only a moron would use himself as bate."_

" _Even so, I'll have to agree with his logic," Kiba said. "These assassins are programed to hunt and kill him. It's not a crazy idea that they'll have some way of tracking him."_

" _Well, they are equipped with a state-of-the-art tracking system," explained Exdor as he rubbed his chin. "When they scanned you, they've taken in all the information gathered to identify you and insure that you were the target" He turned towards Kenny. "But there is a way for them to track you easily. Tell me, have you come in contact with any of their weapons; not on your weapon, but on your body?"_

" _Yes, there were a few times." Kenny said, remembering when he was pulled by the chained-sickle and shot through the wings._

" _Where?"_

" _On my right ankle and wings."_

" _Then let me see."_

 _Kenny stared at him with a raised brow for a second, before opening his wings and lifting up his right leg. Exdor walked over to him and grabbed his leg, before pulling out a handheld magnifying glass. Scanning his ankle, the scientist then spots what he was looking for. "Aha!" He reached into his pocket and brings out a pair of tweezers._

" _What have you found?" Rias walked over to them with Akeno. Exdor plucked off something from Kenny's pant leg and holds it up._

" _This is how they're tracking you." Exdor brought the magnifying glass to the tweezers, enhancing the size of what it grabbed. They were surprised to see it was a small,l black bug with one red eye. "It's a micro-bot that some X-Model in the X-series weapons have." He then crushes it with the tweezers. Exdor then moved to the wings and scans them as well. "Once one was able to get a bot on its target, all it has to do is pass that information to the others."_

" _That'll definitely explain why they keep finding us so quickly," Sona commented. After Exdor was done examining Kenny's wings, he moved to Kiba. Unbeknown to the black-haired teen, Rias and Sona stared a serious look with each other. The smaller girl nodded to the redhead, causing her to take in a deep breath and nodded too._

 _Rias turned to Kenny and said, "You should head outside, Kenny. We'll be ready soon, so don't worry."_

 _He looked a little hesitant at her, but eventually nodded and turned around._

" _Also", Exdor said abruptly, causing Kenny to stop before he could begin his way to the exit, "there's something you should know. I'm not sure how this could help you, but I feel it should be mentioned." Even though his eyes were blocked off by the large green glass, they could tell that his expression turned serious. "During the creation of the nine assassins, there was a colleague of mine who was responsible for creating the killer chips for them. He was one of those guys who liked to be funny for no apparent reason; always pranking and joking around. For the last X-Model, X-9, he decided to give it an experimental emotion chip. Why? Because he thought it'd be…_ funny _."_

(Flashback ended)

"A robot with emotions," Kenny questioned as he rested the back of his head on his arm, continuing to stare at the sky. "I wonder what's going through his head. If he has feeling and emotions, then that means he must know right from wrong; but does he even know how to tell the difference?" Many more questions popped into his head. What does it mean for a being that was not supposed to feel now with feelings; especially without being able to grow up and understanding these feelings?

He sighed and sat up. "The Tin Man has a heart now, but doesn't understand his new feelings." He smirked a bit at the irony.

His attention was caught by the sound of cars approaching. Turning his head and looking down at the street, Kenny saw the same three black cars stop in front of the building. He narrowed his eyes.

Three doors from each car opened, and stepping out from they came an assassin. They shut the doors, and faced him. Kenny stood up from the bench, pulled the Sword out from both the scabbard and the shinai bag, and then placed the bag on his back.

Kenny stood there for a moment, before swiping his left hand along the Sword's blade and achieved the Boosted Gear.

 **[Boost!]**

The silence rounded into the atmosphere. The X-series stood side-by-by, while Kenny stood alone with the Future Robotics' building behind him. His gauntlet hand clenched and his right hand's gripped the Sword tightly, as he watched closely for the robots to attack and hopped the others inside were ready. The nine X-Models stared at him with their eyes glazing red.

Then the assassins pull out their firearms and aimed at him. Kenny was about to run back into the building when Sona's Queen, Tsubaki, came down from above and land in front of him with a naginata in her hand. "Stay behind me," she instructed.

 _TAKATAKATAKATAKATAKATAKA!_

Right before the robots opened fire, Tsubaki quickly summoned a large full body mirror in front of her and Kenny. The rounds hit the glass of the mirror with a giant amount of force, that the Student Council Vice President gritted her teeth, with her hands on the back of it, as she struggled against the bullets. Kenny could only stare in amazement, as orange lights flashed from the corners of the mirror.

"This is my Sacred Gear: Mirror Alice," Tsubaki proclaimed loudly over the shooting. "It has the power to take on an enemy's attack and reflect it back at them two times as powerful!"

The guns stopped firing and the red hot barrels smoked. Tsubaki serious expression formed a smirked. Suddenly hundreds of bullet tracers erupted from the mirror and flew towards the robots. The machines saw this and jumped to the side. The rounds ripped into the cars and caused them to explode.

In the air, about five yellow cans that seeped pink smoke were launched high up before falling. They landed near and around the robot before releasing a large amount of smoke so thick it covered the whole area. In the smoke, the X-Models turned their heads all round them. Their vision was partially blind by the mist, as their scanners were affected by it.

One of the robots stood there. But then it was grabbed and taken away in a nanosecond. Then another one. And another. Outside of the large pink smoke, Rias and Asia flew out of it while holding a robot by its arms and flapped their wings high above the ground. Then Sona came out, with an X-Model in her arms, followed by a few from her peerage. Low to the ground, they held the machine by its limbs and speed away. Then Kiba, Koneko, Xuelan, Karlamine, Isabella, Akeno, and finally Tsubasa. All of them flew away in different directions away from Future Robotics with a robot in their hands.

When the smoke finally started to clear, Kenny runs out into the street and looked around. There were no X-Models left. He was confused by this, as the plan was for him to also fight against one of the assassins when the other got them separated.

"Do not worry, Kurosawa." He looked behind him to see Tsubasa, Ruruko, and Reya. "This was a new part of the plan," said Ruruko.

"What?" He turned his body towards them, making the Gear disappear. "What new part?"

"The others felt that due to the fact that you've been chased around by the X-Models and are the one they're after," Reya explained with her hands together, "Lady Sitri and Lady Gremory agreed to not have you fight and to allow you to rest. Everyone but us will do the fighting."

"How can I rest?" Kenny argued indigently, after being shocked by what he heard. "They're out there fighting and I'm not with at least with one of them."

"Even so, you're the target and the only way they saw to keep you safe is to get them away from you." Tsubasa said, walking up to him and placed an assuring hand on his shoulder with a smile. "Have faith, Kenny. My master isn't one to go down so easily. Besides, you should rest for a little bit. It's late and you must be tired from everything tonight."

"That's right!" Ruruko joined in with a cheery and confident attitude. "You have friends and allies here to help you. Let them and take a break."

Kenny glanced between the three girls before looking down a bit. After a few seconds of thinking, he lets out a sigh and smiled at them. "Okay."

"H-Hey, hey, you guys!" They turned their heads towards Future Robotics to see Exdor running towards them, hurriedly. When he reached them, he quickly grabbed Kenny's left sleeve and pulled. "Quick, follow me," the scientist said in a freaked-out tone and a terrified expression. "You need to see this!"

"Exdor," Kenny exclaim indigently as he tried to pull back, "what's the matter with you?"

"No time to explain! Just come with me!" The small man was surprisingly strong as he dragged the black-haired teen towards the building. The girls looked confusingly at one another before following too. As he was being pulled, Kenny looked back behind.

"Good luck, everyone."

* * *

The new plan Rias and Sona came up with was similar to the original. Take each robot away to any location away from the Future Robotics' building, keeping them separated by a great amount. Once at their random location, they'll fight the assassins and keep them from regrouping.

High above the ground, Kiba carried his robot by the foot as he flies at breakneck speeds. Scanning around himself, he finds a nearby office building with its lights office to his left. He heads towards it. About half way there, the blonde spins himself around and throws the heavy machine at it. It began to arch down and fall, but the X-Model made it and smashed into through the window.

Kiba went down and enter the building through the broken window. His feet touched the ground and he closed his wings. Looking up to face forward, he saw the glowing eyes of the robot. The two side-by-side red circles stared at him, as the limited light proved from the outside showed little of the two fighters; as well as the large room they were in, with only a few desks.

Kiba smiled at his opponent and pulls out his sword from the scabbard on his left hip. Seeing this, the X-Model reached over its shoulder and pulled out the katana.

"Well, it would seem we meet again," Kiba said politely. "Looks like it's time from round two."

"Negative," the robot said, "this is only the continuation of you prolonging your death."

"Oh?" Kiba raised a brow.

* * *

Further away from Future Robotics, on an empty sheet with dozens of shops and stores closed for the night, Rias stood with Asia behind her as they face their X-Model assassin. The robot stands a few meters away, with its dual pistols in its hands.

"Despite you being created for a single propose, X-Model, I will not allow you to continue hunting and hurting my cute samurai," Rias proclaimed with a glare.

"You know of our series?" It asked. "Then you should know that there's nothing that'll stop us." The assassin raised up a gun and pointed at her. "Not even you and the girl."

"Is that so?" Rias smiled confidently at the machine. While deep inside of her, she hoped that she was enough to stop it. But then again, she's the next head of the House of Gremory and the Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess. Nothing was going to stop her. Rias lets some of her crimson power leak and radiates from her hands and her face turned serious. _'This is for you, Kenny.'_ "Alright then." She lifted her right arm to the X-Model. "Show me what you've got, machine."

"With pleasure."

* * *

High up over the city, Akeno floats a few feet above the roof of a building in her miko outfit. Standing on the roof, staring up at her, was the X-Model she grabbed. Its trench coat and flutters in the wind, as the hat somehow managed to remain on its head without having to hold onto it.

"Ara ara. So you're the one I picked out, huh." Akeno said with her sweat, but scary smile with a light flush. "I've been hearing a lot of things from Kenny. About how you and your friends keep messing with him. That's not very nice of you." She raised her hand to the sky. Dark clouds collected around her, rumbling with thunder. Slowly, she aims her arm at the robot, before flicking her hand and pointing her finger at it.

 _BOOM!_

A massive amount of yellow lightning shot down from the heaven towards the robot. The resulting explosion caused a large dust cloud to form as rubble and debris flew everywhere. The pieces that were able to go off the edge of the roof fell a few meters before suddenly disintegrated and turned to dust. This happened because of the barrier Akeno placed to prevent the assassin from escaping.

"Fufufufufufu." Akeno giggled to herself with her eyes closed and a hand on her cheek. She opened them half way and give her middle and pointer fingers a lick. "Come one," she said in a seductive tone. "Surely that's not all you've got."

 _WRAP!_

She gasped and looked down at her ankle. Only able to catch a glimpse of the whip wrapped around her, Akeno was suddenly yanked downwards towards the dust cloud as it clears up. The X-Model was uncovered by it, with the handle of the whip in its left hand.

As she rapidly approached, it cocked its right fist back and sent a punch at her face.

* * *

 _POW!_

Koneko's body was sent flying backwards and then slammed into a tree, bending it. Her fight was in a park not too far from Future Robotics, with luckily no one around. She would have gone farther, but the gauntlet equipped X-Model swung its body around and caused her to lose control and crash land.

Now she's here after being punched by the more power machine. Luckily she was able to block the attack with both of her arms. Lowering her arms and reopening her eyes, she saw the X-Model walking towards her.

"This is pointless," it said, stopping a few feet from her. "You and your comrades are no match for us."

Koneko didn't say anything except frown at the robot. She then said, "That's up for debate." She then charged at it and jumped forward to deliver a kick to its head.

* * *

 _POW!_

Xuelan's midair flaming kick was blocked by the staff, as the two fought on a basketball court underneath a bridge. The Rook launched herself off the weapon and landed on the ground. Rushing at it, she unleashed a series of punches at it. The attacks were blocked easily by the weapon, before the robot swings the staff at her head, but Xuelan ducked under it. She jumped back to dodge another whack to her head.

The Chinese girl charged again. The assassin sees her coming and jabbed the staff at her. Xuelan reached like it was second nature, due to having sparing matches with another one of her fellow servants: she jumped over the staff, before using her speed and momentum to land the flaming kick.

 _BAM!_

Or so she thought, as the assassin brought its arm up just in time to block the kick. Xuelan was first shocked by this, before growling and gritting her teeth in frustration. She quickly launched herself off the arm and backflips in the air before landing back on her feet.

The X-Model then jumped up high, with its staff raised above its head, ready to bring it down on her, and fell down to her.

* * *

Karlamine looked up at her opponent for a brief moment, then jumped back before the daggers stabled into the ground.

 _KLANG!_

They were in an alleyway that was wide enough to provide enough space for them to fight.

The blonde Knight landed and then charged at the assassin with her dagger in a reverse grip. _'I can't fool around. I have to get to that weak point.'_ Karlamine then used her boosting speed and appeared on the left side wall. Then the right. She then reappeared behind the robot and lunged at it.

 _KLANG!_

To her frustration, the X-Model blocked the stab with the flat part of one of its daggers. Placing a foot on the assassin's back and launching herself away from it, she lands a few feet away and glared at it, as its back faced her. The robot then turned around and stared at the armed girl. "You seemed to have discovered our weakness," it commented. The statement seemed to surprise Karlamine. "Yes, we've known of our own intentional weak points, and know what they'll result in."

* * *

At a public soccer field, Isabella was facing the X-Model equipped with the chained-sickle. She raised an eyebrow at what it said a second ago—basically what Karlamine's X-Model said to her—after she was able to get close enough to forehead and reach to pop out the killer chip. However, she was intercepted when it grabbed her arm and threw her away.

"If you know about it, does it make any difference," Isabella asked.

"Negative," the assassin responded, "the only thing that is certain is that you must be destroyed. Then the target is to be eliminated." The sickle end of the chained weapon was tossed into the air and then yanked towards her. Isabella sidestepped to the right, dodging it as the sickle flew past her, then charged at the X-Model.

The assassin pulled the sickle back by the chain. The weapon halted in the air, before coming back in the direct it came from. Isabella noticed the metal links of the chain retreating and looked back with wide eyes, as the scythe blade rushes at her.

* * *

Tsubaki ducked her head under the swinging kanabō, as she and the X-Model fought in an indoor basketball court that was a part of a workout center. She then raised her naginata up to block a downward swing, feeling the force and strength of the attack. Pushing against the war club, Tsubaki managed to push it to right and thrust the blade of the spear towards its face.

The X-Model swiftly angled it head to the right, letting the blade pass by. Tsubaki was then kicked in the stomach by the machine and was sent back. She stayed above the floor for a few meters, before coming down, and processed the rest of the way sliding on her back. Gritting her teeth from the pain she felt, she fires a blast of blue demonic energy at the robot. However, it bashed the attack with the war club, destroying the blue energy.

After coming to a halt, Tsubaki struggled to her feet on wobbly legs. The kick she was given was indeed painful and on par with a veteran Rook. She looked up at the X-Model as it just stood there. "Damn." the young woman panted with a scowl. "He's a brute, and yet he's still able to counter me. I'm going to need some kind of strategy."

* * *

In the center of a construction site, Sona stood a few feet away from her own opponent; the flamethrower X-Model. The ground around them was scorched with a few wet spots from the fires and waters thrown around.

"I can't get too close to it," she said to herself, remembering how close she was to being burnt as she carried the robot to this place, "and the thing always seems to match any and all attacks I sent and turn it to steam." With was true. Sona decided to test the X-Model's strength by laughing water attacks at it, but all resulted in it shooting its flames and blocking them.

Behind the small young woman was her peerage, hiding in a ditch dug up for pipe work and maintenance. Popping their head out, they watched as their king faced off against the X-Model in what seemed like a standoff in a spaghetti-western movie. The tension was starting to rise, as they waited for one of them to make a move.

"What the hell is that thing waiting for?" Saji whispered. "And why is Sona just standing there? She can easily take it."

"She's trying to think of a way to win the fight," Momo answered. "All of Lady Sitri's attacks were proven futile, as her water attacks were turned into vapor."

"You can do it, Sona!" Tomoe cheered. Sona paid no attention to them and only stared at the assassin. The robot then started to approach her. The holes in its hands released a small amount of blue flames.

She sighed. "Either way; they're away from Kenny."

* * *

Back at Future Robotics, Kenny, Tsubasa, Ruruko, and Reya looked down at something in horror and disgust, all while turning not to vomit. Exdor took them to the top floor, where in front of them was the headless corpse of the CO laying in a massive amount of his own blood. The served head wasn't too far away, and carried a terrified and agonized expression.

On the other side of them was Exdor. "I came up to this floor to see if there was any possibility of finding out the identity of the people who ordered for the X-series to become assassins," he said grimly, kneeling down next to the corpse. "And if possible to find and get information from the CO. I guess we were too late."

"But who could've down this?" Asked a frightened Ruruko. "Why something so horrible."

"The last time I saw this guy was after I knocked him out." Kenny looked up towards the threshold that was once the doorway leading to the CO's office. "He most have awakened before his room collapsed and tried to escape."

"Then why is he died," asked Tsubasa with a hand on her chin.

"I think the important question is who killed him," Exdor said.

* * *

 _CLASH!_

Kiba's sword and the X-Models katana came together violently, with a flash of light coming of the weapons. The blonde then brought his sword back and slashed diagonally at it, but the robot blocked it easily. It blocked a vertical slash, then parried a horizontal chop and then an upwards cut.

The Knight then used his abilities and disappeared from sight. He reappeared behind it and swung at the back of its neck. The slash was blocked when the robot brought the black katana over its shoulder and placed it in front of the area. The assassin turned around and slashed vertically at his head, but Kiba ducked under the blade. He was then kicked in the chest, sending him colliding into a desk.

Groaning and placing a hand on his back, Kiba looked up to see the X-Model in the air and falling towards him. Kiba quickly kneed down and leaped out of the way before the katana chopped and the destroyed the desk.

It turned its head to the right to see him a few feet away. The robot turned its body to face him. Kiba panted a bit and grinned lightly at the machine. "You strong, I must admit." He lifted his sword up and held it to where the blade was pointing upwards. "But it's time to get serious!" The blade suddenly ignited into flames and changed form. Soon the flames stopped. The blade became one-sided and turned to a red color, as the edge was made into a gold-like color; the hand guard looked like a dragon's foot, with a gold d guard and white handle. This was his Flame Sword.

The X-Model looked at the phenomenon with a slight peak in interest. "Quite unusual."

"You like?" Kiba holds the sword in both hands and readied it for attacking. "Since you can't be killed by any normal weapons, I'll have to use my best moves against you." He then charged at the machine. The assassin does the same.

 _CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!_

Both black katana and fire sword blocked and struck against one another. Almost every strike of metals would create sparks to fly, as the _clanging_ and _clashing_ sound echoed throughout the room.

Kiba blocked a slash, but the force of the katana caused him to take a few steps back. Backing up to a desk, the blonde panted a bit as he looked up to see the robot making its way to him. He needed a new strategy. The X-Model stopped and handed the katana to its left hand. It then pulled out its light-machine gun and aimed at Kiba.

"Damn."

 _TAKATAKATAKATAKA!_

Kiba quickly zoomed out of the way, before the round of deadly silver tore up the desk.

With the Knight's speed, time seemed to have slowed down for Kiba as he was in the air. Still look at the X-Model, something out of the bottom corner of his eyes caught his attention. Looking down slightly, Kiba saw it was the brass casings rapidly ejecting from the gun. They flew out the chamber, having already fired their silver heads, and landed on the floor a few feet away. They bounce on and off the carpet flooring before coming to a stop.

' _That's it!'_ Kiba said in his head, having thought of a strategy.

The X-Model stopped firing as it's' opponent disappeared. It then looked around to find the blonde.

 _SHINK!_

Whipping its head towards the sound, the robot was shocked when the front half of the M60 cut off, indicated even more when it fell to the ground, with glowing orange burn marks on the severed edges.

"Well, now that that's out of the way." The X-Model snapped its head to the right to see Kiba standing near the window. The Knight then became a blur as he sped towards the assassin. The robot raised its blade.

 _CLASH!_

Kiba's attack was blocked by the katana. He then disappeared from in front of it, appeared sideways on the window on the opposite side, and then vanished again. The assassin turned its body with the katana before it and…

 _CLASH!_

Again, Kiba's Flame Sword was stopped by the X-Model's own sword. Again the blonde disappears in a blur and then stops at a wall, before launching off with his super speed at the robot. But the assassin sees his form coming to him and blocked the sword. This continued on for about three more attempts.

On the fourth attack, Kiba's attack was blocked yet again, only this time he didn't retreat. He and the X-Model locked blades as the taller blue machine looked down at him. Kiba stared at its red eyes with seriousness, all until he smirks. The robot appeared to be confused by the sudden change of expression, but was then noticed Kiba's left hand holding another sword. This one had a straighter blade, but was a very light blue color.

"Say hello to Flame Delete," Kiba said, pointing the tip of the sword to the floor beneath the robot. With half a second, the floor, the most of the assassin's legs, and anything except Kiba within a meter radius was frozen. The robot tries to slash at him again, but the blonde blocked it with the Flame Delete, freezing the black katana and arm, all the way up to its shoulder.

Kiba jumped back a bit. "Well, now that that's done," he said, walking around it, as the robot remained still, and stopped behind it, "it's time to end this."

The X-Model looked over its left shoulder towards him. "You may have beaten this unit," the robot said in its cold metal tone, "but your comrades still have to defeat the others."

The Knight's Flame Sword disappeared and the Flame Delete reverted back into a normal sword. Then, in a quick motion, Kiba spun 360 degrees to the left and cut through the high collar and the weak point, without severing the neck.

The head jerked back as sparks and electricity came out of the gash. The robot arched its back, trembled and shock heavily, and its eyes flashing from red to yellow. Sensing danger, Kiba blurred away to the window they've entered and dived through it.

 _KA-BOOM!_

Kiba opened his wings and flew away, as a massive expulsion erupted from where they were. Stopping and turning around, he saw dark smoke bellowing out of windows on the same level, with fires being visible. He sighed and slumped his shoulders. "When Exdor said that they'll be destroyed completely, I didn't think he meant a self-destruction." Kiba then placed a hand to his left ears, where a communicator rested. "Rias, I've destroyed one of the X-Models," he said. "Also, just to let everyone know; destroying them by the nape of the neck will set them to self-destruct."

" _Good job, Kiba. I now want you to head back to Future Robotics and await further instructions."_

"Copy that." Kiba then heads back towards the place Kenny and the others were still at.

* * *

 _ZAP!_

The lightning came down from the sky and consumed the whipped equipped X-Model in a flash of yellow. Once it was over, electricity surged all over the machine's form, as it stood paralyzed. Once it was all done, it turned around to face Akeno.

The black-haired beauty stared seriously at it, while panting lightly from the amount of magic she's been using. Her left cheek swelled a bit and turned slightly purple from the punch she was given earlier. Her outfit had a few cuts, with bloody lash cuts on her body in those areas.

For the past five minutes, Akeno has done everything within her might to destroy the X-Model. The best she's been able to do was paralyzed the X-Model for a couple seconds. She used that to her advantage and would try to get close to the nape of the neck. However, the robot would always recover and attack her, forcing her to keep a distance from it.

"It would seem that one of your comrades was able to destroy one of us," the X-Model said. Akeno was a little surprised by the quick defeat of one of them, but was happy nonetheless.

She smiled defiantly at the machine and said, "Well then, I sure they'll be more than happy to share some insight."

"It wouldn't work." Akeno was now troubled by that statement. "As you must have learned, when one of us is destroyed, the rest will be alerted," the robot explained. "Which also means that all other units learn about how they were defeated. The same strategy wouldn't be successful."

Akeno narrowed her eyes. That meant everyone was going to have a hard time defeating them without copying each other. She shook her head to clear it. That didn't matter now; she needed to focus on the robot before her.

A whip coming at her aided in getting her back on track. She quickly dodged to the left before it could strike her face. Akeno then took to the sky to avoid the second whip lashing at her. Hovering over the roof, she used her elemental magic and unleashed a massive amount of fire on the robot. The X-Model jumped back before the flames hit on the roof. After landing back on its feet, it suddenly jumped towards her.

Her surprised increased when the machine started spinning around with it whips out. Becoming like a propeller blade as it flies towards her. Akeno stopped the fires and flapped her wings to send her backwards, avoiding the assassin. It then halted its spiraling and lashed both whips at her, grabbing her by both legs. She gasped in shock.

The X-Model then angled itself on its side and spun around. Akeno was left helpless as she was pulled straight up, past the robot, before circling around, and released to be sent plunging down towards the roof. She let out a scream of pain when her back slammed into it and created a small crater.

Akeno moaned in agony, while shifting her elbows to bring her upper body up.

 _STOMP!_

A dress shoe stepped down on her stomach.

"AHHHH!" Her agonizing cry echoed in the magic doom. Akeno then shut both eyes, as she grabbed the leg, and struggled to get it off her. Opening one eye, she looked up to see the X-Model's own eyes staring down at her. For the first time in a long time, fear was entering the black-haired beauty when she saw the blue face assassin's red circular eyes that blared in the night at her.

It didn't say anything and retracted the whips up into its sleeves, reached behind its back, and pulled out the machine gun. The fear in her increased as she tried to electrocute its leg. It became paralyzed again. Akeno continued to send waves of electricity through it to keep it still, but felt her stamina depleting. She then noticed a small slit opening on its head.

Her eyes widen a bit more, realizing it was where the killer chip was.

The finding distracted her and cut off the electrical waves. The X-Model started to point the light-machine gun to her head. Thinking quick and fast, Akeno grabbed the barrel with one hand and tilted her head away, right before using her other hand and pointed two fingers at the opening.

 _ZIP!_

The X-Model's head jerked back when the lightning from her fingers hit the opening. Akeno then felt the foot leave her stomach and watched as the robot fell backwards and on its black, lifelessly sprawled on the floor. She quickly stood up while holding her belly, coughing a bit.

Moving to its left side, she looked down at it and saw a burning hold in the forehead. The red eyes flicker a bit, before completely going out. Akeno continued to stare down at it with a rare frown. She couldn't believe these things were so powerful and brutal. However, she let out a sigh of relief; not for just being able to destroy it, but for making sure it wasn't going to hurt Kenny again.

And also for not having to call upon a power from a certain part of her being.

Knowing where to go, Akeno opened her wings and flew into the air.

* * *

One normal fist flew forward. One large, black Adamantium metal gauntlet's fist flew forward.

 _BAM!_

Koneko's small fist and the large fist of the gauntlet collided, sending out a shockwave that shook the trees and rustled their leaves, and created a ring like dust cloud around them that expanded a bit before disappearing.

The X-Model sent its other fist at her, but Koneko dodged under it. She then delivered a powerful kick into its stomach, sending it back. The robot's feet dragged in the dirt, before it bumped into a tree.

Koneko rushed towards it and jumped up, with a fist brought back and ready to punch the machine. However, it saw her coming and sidestepped.

 _SNAP-CRUNCH!_

Her power and strength of her fist caused it to dig into the bark of a tree and snap the trunk apart. As the poor tree tumbled over her, Koneko's head turned right to see the assassin ready to swing at her again. She quickly pulled her fist out of the trunk and jumped away to the left, right before the tree fell on her head. The gauntlet punched the tree and disconnected it from any piece of wood attaching it to the stump as it was sent flying.

When she landed on the ground, Koneko saw the flying tree coming right at her. She luckily caught it with both hands. The white-haired girl then easily raised it over her head and threw it back at the X-Model. In one move, the robot back hand the tree, scattering it in half.

Koneko was shocked by this, but quickly got into a fighting stance. The two just stood there now, staring at one another. She narrowed her gaze a bit, trying to figure out the best way to beat it. The two were both equal in brute strength and would charge head on at each other. What could she use against it? Her Evil Piece gifted her strength and durability, and that's equal to the robot's armor and powerful strength coming from it being a machine.

However, there is…

' _No!'_ She instantly shut her eyes and shook her head, banishing those ideas out of her head. She reopened her eyes and glared at it with gritting teeth. _'I'm not using that power. I'm not becoming like_ her _.'_

Before she could think of a plan, the robot pointed the gauntlets at her and changed them into their mini-gun mode.

Her eyes widened.

 _TAKATAKATAKATAKATAKATAKATAKA!_

The small girl ran right, avoiding the hundreds of rounds being sent at her. Koneko rushed into the tree line and disappeared into the forest.

The X-Model didn't stop and continued to fire hundreds upon thousand rounds of silver bullets into the forest. Wood and bark scattered and flew everywhere, as many trees were shredded and torn apart. Some were even broken apart to the point where they tumbled over and fell. Soon, dust clouds formed and covered most of where the shots were aimed at. The barrels flashed in the moonlight, as many brass casings collectively dropped on the concert walking path of the park.

 _TAKATAKATAKATAKATAKATAKATAKATAKAzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

The mini-guns ran out of rounds and rotating barrels, red from the endless shooting, slowed down to a halt.

X-Model stood there as it stared at the destruction it caused. Scanning through the thick cloud, it looked for any signs of life. The girl was still alive, as her heart beat was still going; however, she wasn't showing up on its vision. Converting the guns back into fists, the robot marched forward into the forest.

Entering into the dense forest, the assassin looked to the right, and then to the left. No one was to be seen. Soon the dust settled and uncovered the area. The robot found itself standing in the middle of many destroyed, torn up, and even fell trees that were unfortunate to be in the way of the bullets, with bullet holes almost everywhere.

 _Step! Step! Step!_

The machine turned around and thrust its right fist at Koneko, who had laughed herself off the ground at it. The small girl was able to avoid the punch and goes over the gauntlet, before delivering a kick in its face. The X-Model's head jerked back as flies back. Landing back on the ground, Koneko rushed towards it, after it landed on its back.

As it picked itself up, the robot noticed the white-haired girl coming at it and quickly charged too. The two fighters ran at each other at equal speed. When they were about three feet away, they stopped, cocked their arms back and launched their fists forward.

 _PAT!_

Koneko's small hand stopped the large gauntlet.

This surprised the robot a bit. The girl then grabbed a hold of the large wrist and flipped the X-Model over on its back. She then spun around with it still in her hold, before stopping suddenly and releasing the machine to let it fly towards a tree.

The X-Model slammed into the tree's trunk, face first up against it, with its back facing Koneko.

The Rook charged with all the speed she could muster, and then jumped at it with a foot out in front.

 _CRUSH!_

Her foot rammed into the back of the neck, crushing it in an instant. The X-Model trembled and shook, as its eyes started to flash. Koneko's eyes grew a little wider, remembering what Kiba warned them about. Opening her wings, she grabbed the back of its trench coat and launched into the air.

At a decent high, the Rook spun around two times, before using most of her remaining strength to throw the doomed machine high up into the sky. Half a second letter, the X-Model exploded, sending a shockwave that pushed Koneko away and to lose control of flying. After a few rotations, she righted herself and halted in midair. Staring at the cloud of smoke that was once the gauntlet equipped X-Model, she softly sighed in relief, before heading back to the revue point.

* * *

"GAH!" Xuelan cried out in pain when her back slammed into the pole of the basketball hoop. She leans up against it while holding her stomach with both hands, groaning and moaning in agony. The battle with the assassin was one of the toughest she's ever had. Her arms and legs had many red bruises, her left eyebrow was swollen, and the qipao was torn in a few places, with the chest area cut over the white sash (A/N; from her fight with Kenny).

Opening one of her closed eyes and panted, she glared at the staff wielding X-Model, who stood a couple meters away on the opposite side of the court. "Is that the best you've got?" She exclaimed in anger.

"Three units have been destroyed," it said making its way to her. "But six still remain. You and the rest are still struggling to find a way to win against us." The robot stopped before her. "Your head on attacks aren't going to stop this unit." The staff swung diagonally at her. Xuelan quickly dodged to the right and sent a flaming kick in its stomach, making it back away a few steps.

"You don't know who you're fucking with, machine." The young Chinese woman stepped away from the basketball hoop and brought her arm down to her sides. "I'm a Rook of Riser Phoenix, heir to the House of Phoenix."

"What difference does it make?"

Xuelan was stopped by the question. What did it mean? Her master was one of the best. She, Karlamine, and Isabella were at almost every Rating Game he's been in and have never been defeated in a single one. Their master has never defeated by a single person.

Unbeknownst to Xuelan, her closest friends were simultaneously having the same conversation.

* * *

"You've talked about beginning a servant of your master," the dagger equipped X-Model said to Karlamine, as she leaned forward a bit with a hand on her knee and panted exhaustingly. Most of her armored pieces had cuts and dents in them, as the white clothing she wore underneath was cut in a few places and exposed some skin; including the right side, above her breast, her midsection, and shoulder. Where the cuts were, red cut marks where the daggers slashed, but luckily weren't deep. "However, it doesn't mean his strength is yours alone."

"What do you know?!" The sandy blonde charged and started slashing at the robot, as it easily dodged the attacks. "Are you X-9; the only one in your X-series that as emotions? If not, then who are you to talk about us?!" Her anger ignited the blade of the dagger. She jumped at it with the weapon over her head, prepped to stab into the machine's head.

 _CLASH!_

One of the daggers blocked the attack. After that, the second one came at her in a right vertical slash.

* * *

On the soccer field, Isabella jumped back from the vertical slashing sickle before it could cut or stab into her body and landed a few feet away. She stumbled a bit back before regaining her balance. Just like the other two, she's taken a beating; the sleeves of the leather jacket had five cuts on it, her midsection, legs, and arms had red marks from when the chain wrapped around her tightly, along with a few cuts from the sickle here and there.

"You don't know a thing about us," she said, glaring at her robot opponent. "We three are grateful to Lord Riser for giving us a home and a purpose. He is the reason why we're here!"

"Then where is he?"

"What?" Was her only capable responses as Isabella was shocked and confused by the question. The same could be said about the other two at their respective battlegrounds, as they were asked the very same thing. The three Phoenix servants weren't prepared for its suddenness and how much they were without an answer.

"As we're speaking, the units fighting your friends are in a debate similar to this ours," the staff equipped X-Model told Xuelan. "This unit may not be X-9…"

"…but by the events of tonight," said the dagger equipped X-Model to Karlamine, "and by the advanced intelligence give to us, we are able to know that the target's master came to him in his time of need."

"You too were—and are—in a time of need," the chained-sickle equipped X-Model stated to Isabella. "Where is this master of yours?"

"I-I sure that he's very busy with important work and family matters," Isabella responded, but with the least amount of confidence in her tone than before. "He's going to be married soon and must—"

"What difference does it make?" The robot interrupted her with its same cold tone. "You asked before whether or not your knowing of us X-series' weakness made a difference; the answer still remains; it does not."

* * *

"If that was your response to Isabella, then what does it had to do with anything happening now," Karlamine asked.

"Simple," the robot explained. "We were created for one purpose and one purpose only; to eliminate Kenny Kurosawa. That is why we X-Models of the X-series exists. A goal that is not ours, but to kill is all we know. Do you have a purpose as what you are, other than serving a master who's absent when you most need him?"

* * *

"Lord Riser may not be here," Xuelan exclaimed as she trembled a bit, with her eyes on the verge of tears, "but he gave us a home when everything was taken from us! When we had nothing!"

"Then are you like us then," asked the robot, surprising her. "Are you ones who've been given a meaning in this world, only as tools and nothing more?"

"SHUT UP!"

Xuelan, Karlamine, and Isabella charged at each of their opponents.

The staff blocked two flaming kicks from the Chinese girl. Xuelan then jumped up and sent a straight kick to its face, but it too was blocked. Coming back to the ground, she tried to punch instead, only the machine to sidestep out of the way and bring its staff down on her back. She screamed out in pain from the impact and was sent down on her stomach.

Lifting her upper body up with wobbly arms, she was suddenly forced down a bit when the robot placed a foot on her back. Xuelan looked over her shoulder and her eyes filled with fright by the sight of the large blue robot looking down at her.

* * *

 _CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!_

Karlamine slashed and hatched violently at the X-Model, who effortlessly blocked and parried the attacks. After about five seconds she leaped back a bit, before rushing at it again with the flaming dagger point outwards at the assassin.

The robot didn't move until…

 _SHATTER!_

She completely halted herself, as she stared in both horror and shock at her dagger, after the larger blade of the X-Model's dagger shattered hers in a swift move. Pieces of the metal flew everywhere and fell to the ground. Bringing it closer, she stared at it with a devastated expression. "No…" she whispered softly before dropping it. Looking up and gaining an expression of fear, the Knight backed away from the robot as it approached her. Karlamine was soon backed up against the wall.

* * *

 _SHINGLE~!_

The metal ball end of the chained-sickle wrapped around Isabella's left arm, before the robot tried to pull her towards it. The masked Rook dug her feet in the ground and grabbed the chain, as she struggled to pull back. Gritting her teeth and sweating down her face, Isabell groaned and moaned. Feeling as though her arms were going to get pulled out of its socket, with the metal ball hanging down, while the chain grew tighter around her.

Then suddenly, robot yanked her off her feet and towards it. Expecting from the sickle to stab in into her, the orange-haired girl braced for the end. However, the assassin delivered a powerful kick to her stomach, causing her to cough up some blood in wide-eyes shock, and sent the second Rook straight up. The X-Model then pulled her down, slamming her into the earth, before swinging her around and hitting her into one of the metal goalies.

Isabella sat there in her agony, unit she felt a shadow loom over her. Looking up, she saw it was the assassin.

The sickle was raised up over its head. One of the daggers was in a reverse grip as it too was held up. The staff was left up, ready to bash down.

Xuelan, Karlamine, and Isabella looked up at them in pure fear; with their pupils dilated in their widened eyes and their hanging jaws trembling.

"It's over. No one is coming for you."

For the girls, time seemed to slow down as they await their fate. They were going to die where they were, and that was that. In the back of their heads, they began to realize to Riser wasn't coming for them. Despite how much they tried to remain loyal to him, the fact was that he was somewhere in the underworld, and they were here, trying to survive the longest night of their lives, was surprisingly made it difficult for them.

However, it was then that they remember Kenny and what he said back when they fought him.

— _(Flashback)—_

 _Xuelan was the last one to stand, holding her lightly injured stomach. "How did you do that," she demands. "We outnumbered you, and yet you were still able to fight, even with all those blows."_

 _Kenny simply stared at them before speaking. "After all the things I've been through in the past." He said with his determined filled eyes. "Having all those close calls, only to come back stronger and more determined. I not one to just let myself be killed so easily." He points the Sword at them. "My name is Kenny Kurosawa, and I'm a Pawn."_

— _(Flashback ends)—_

Who's to say they couldn't too? But then again, from all the Rating Games they've fought and won in, what's there to be stronger than before for? From what Kenny said, he's been on the razor's edge of danger for a while and on multiple times. This was the first time they've ever had to fight to stay alive.

Better late than never.

The staff, dagger, and sickle all came downwards on them.

With the little amount of strength left in them, the girls took action; Xuelan blocked the staff with one of her arm braces, Karlamine grabbed the arm holding the incoming dagger, and Isabella pushed the hand holding the sickle with her foot.

Xuelan, using all the powers of her Rook piece, planted a foot on the ground and pushed the robot off her and stood up. Quickly turning around, she got into a fight stance.

Karlamine kicked the X-Model away from her, and caused it to release the dagger. As it fell, the armored Knight snatched it out of the air. She too got in a fighting pose, with the new acquired weapon in her right hand.

Still pushing against the fist holding the sickle, Isabella grabbed where she presumed was the middle of the chain. Luckily it was made from normal metal; so when she pulled it apart, the links snapped. With a quick shove, the masked Rook forced the assassin away, giving her enough time to unwrap the chain from her arm and wrap the severed end in her left fist with the ball dangling near her foot.

* * *

Xuelan stood there facing the machine for a second before charging. The X-Model swung vertically at her, but the dress-wearing Rook saw this and grabbed the end of the staff. For about five seconds, the two struggled to force and pull the weapon away, unit Xuelan smirked and kick the robot. The force and power behind the attack was enough to send it off its feet and release the staff.

 _BAM!_

The machine slammed into one the basketball hoops, denting the pole majorly. Looking up, it saw that the Chinese girl was gone. Walking away from the hoop, the X-Model pulled out its light-machine gun and scanned the area around itself, looking for any trace of the young woman.

"Up here, tin-head." The X-Model looked up to see Xuelan jumping down on it with the staff in hand. Falling towards it, she saw the gun raising upwards, aiming right at her face. The Rook quickly held the staff out with both hands and forced the robot on the ground, straddling it as she held it down with the weapon. Placing a foot on the arm holding the gun, Xuelan grunted and growled through her gritting teeth, while struggling to hold it down, as the machine used its free arm to push against the staff.

Glaring into its red eyes as it simply stared up at her, both fighters put in all of their strength into pushing back each other. A few seconds later, however, Xuelan noticed the slot opening on its head. She realized it was the chip slot. Xuelan broke from her thoughts when she felt the X-Model lifting her up more and more, and felt the arm she held push against her foot little by little. Thinking quickly, she shifted her dominate hand to the middle of the staff and resumed pushing by placing her weight on it.

Her free hand quickly pressed the opening, causing a red chip to pop out.

The glowing red eyes of the X-Model soon went out, and went completely limp. Shutting down forever.

Moving off to the side of the robot, Xuelan lay on her back and looked up at the underside of the bridge they were beneath. Her breaths were long and heavy as she tried to settle down.

"Fuck…"

* * *

 _CLASH!_

Karlamine's slashing attack was blocked. She jumped back a few feet, then speeded at the X-Model. The robot sidestepped to let her pass, but was suddenly knocked back into the wall by a powerful force, created a crater the shape of it.

The blonde came to a skidding halt and looked back at her opponent, smirking at the result. She knew that the assassin was able to read her Evil Piece's speed, so planned to use her other power besides fire, controlling winds. When she passed the robot, Karlamine thrust her hand at its stomach, creating a vortex to send it flying.

She stared as the X-Model pulled itself out of the wall and turned to face her. Karlamine faced turned back to serious and readied herself. It then charged at her, with its remaining dagger in its right hand. The robot stopped before her and tried to chop down on her head, but Karlamine blocked the attack and disappeared in a blur. Reappearing behind it, she stabbed at the neck, but the assassin ducked down before her diagonally slash could cut into it. The X-Model then turned around and slashed horizontally at her face, but the Knight speeded back, now standing a bit away.

She then rushed at it again. About a meter away, Karlamine jumped at it and stabbed the dagger forward.

 _CLENCH!_

The dagger suddenly stopped when its tip was an inch away from its face.

The young woman's mouth gaped open in shock and her eyes widened, as she felt the larger, cold, and stronger hand of the X-Model caught her by the neck. The machine held her up with her hanging feet off the ground. She swung her legs back and forth, while using both hands to try and pry the fingers around her off, as the Knight felt her lungs and windpipe burning for air. Gritting her teeth with her eyes shut, Karlamine opened one of them to see the assassin staring at her. She tried to slash at it, but the longer arm of the X-Model made it to where the dagger was a four inches from it.

It brought its blade up and placed it to her throat, ready to slit it.

"Any last words," it asked. Karlamine didn't say anything, as her terror-filled eyes looked at it with the fear returning to her, two times stronger. She then spotted the chip slot.

In one last final attempt, Karlamine grabbed the arm holding the dagger, hoping it was enough to prevent it from moving and give her so time. The female Knight turned the dagger around to hold it normal, and quickly threw it at the X-Model's head.

 _STAB!_

Whether it was luck or prefect aiming, the dagger found itself stabling straight into the chip slot, jerking the head of the X-Model back.

Karlamine felt herself being released from its grasp and fell to her knees, before coughing heavily and about three deep breaths. She looked up to see sparks and electricity out of its head for a few seconds, its body trembling and shaking. A second later, the assassin fell backwards and died.

She sat there in the alleyway staring at the robot, feeling the relief soon come over her body. Karlamine sighed and said, "That was too close."

* * *

 _Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah!_

Isabella swung the metal ball around over her head, before swinging it at the X-Model a few feet away. The X-Model leaned its head back to avoid the passing ball. Isabella then swung the chain above her head and brought the ball down at the robot. The assassin dodged it, causing the ball slammed into the field, and charged at her. It threw the sickle at her, but Isabella twisted her body right to avoid the scythe-like blade. The masked Rook pulled the chain off her arm and charged at the machine. The X-Model pulled the flying sickle back. The orange-haired Rook saw this and jump into the air to avoid the blade, before it the blade could cut into her back.

In the air, she twirled around a bit like an acrobat before coming down at the robot. She sent a punch to its face, but the X-Model caught it, so she brought her leg swinging up and sent her foot into its chin.

 _POW!_

The X-Model was lifted off its feet and Isabella placed her feet on its chest and launched herself away from it. Landing after doing a back flip, she looked to her left and spotted the metal ball. Running over to it, Isabella swung it around and then threw it at the assassin, releasing the chain as well.

To her surprise, the robot grabbed the end of the chain after the ball passed its head. Swinging it around over its head, while swinging the other half vertically on its right side, the X-Model sent both metal ball and sickle at Isabella. She turned her should towards the assassin, allowing the chained weapons to go pass, with her between them, and rushed at it. She saw the robot pull back on the chains, and so she grabbed the metal chain links, and yanked both back simultaneously.

Due to her being stronger than Xuelan as a Rook, the X-Model was sent off its feet and fell face first on the ground. Running at it again while picking up her speed, Isabella leaped into the air, came down from above the X-Model, and sent a killing punch to its neck before it could stand up.

 _CRACK!_

Not wasting time, Isabella ran away from the doomed robot's body. Running off the field, she reached a downwards slope a few feet away and slides down.

 _KA-BOOM!_

The explosion caused her body to jump off the ground and roll the rest of the way down. Isabella soon came to a stop at the bottom. Looking back, she saw the rising smoke and orange flames at the on the top of the hill, where the soccer field was. She sighed in relief, before placing her fingers to her right ear and contacted her friends on a line private for the one the Gremory and Sitri Devils were using. "You okay, girls," Isabella asked them, panting a bit.

"Yeah," Xuelan said, standing up while looking down at the destroyed machine, "got him only a few seconds ago."

"Same over here." Karlamine pick up the dagger the assassin dropped. "It was close, but I was able to defeat it," she admitted while looking to her left at her destroyed X-Model, as the other dagger remained impaled in its head.

"Then I guess we're all done here," Isabella said with a sincere smile. "They were quite fierce fighters, I'll give them that."

"True," Xuelan said with a confident smile and a hand on her left hip. "But they were no match from the servants of the House of—" She stopped a held the sentence there. Her expression saddened.

Isabella and Karlamine were the same. The words of the X-series dug deep into their minds and clenched their hearts, depressing them even more than before. They don't want to, but they couldn't help but feel a shred of doubt and neglect in their souls. Was everything the X-series robots said true? Were they nothing but robots to Riser? To be used for his own gain? The more they thought about it, and remembered some other things, the less positive light their master seemed to be in to them.

"Do you…do you think Lord Riser…would be happy or proud of us," Xuelan asked with a shaken tone of uncertainty. Like she was hopping that there was an answer to reassure her. The three of them, including two others, Yubelluna and Ravel Phoenix, were the only ones in the peerage to never lose a fight in and out of the Rating Games. The others would be punished by Riser many times, all because of them losing a fight. There were even times when their master was displeased by how long the three's battles took in the games.

Karlamine sighed and said lowly, "I don't know, Xuelan. I small part of me wants to say of course and return to him triumphantly for winning against the X-series." She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head down a bit. "But now…"

Isabella listened to her Knight friend, knowing what she was saying. They didn't feel like going back now, not when they felt the loyalty and admiration they had from their King slipping. And also due to them knowing what would possibly await them. "Let's stick around and help Kenny," she said before standing up. "We'll head back home tomorrow, when we figure things out."

"Right."

"Okay."

And with that, the three Phoenix servants flew off towards Future Robotics.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **{Playing Shine by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a dark room with the moonlight coming from the window. The light moves against the wall, turning the areas that become covered by it a light blue. As it gradually shifts, it soon reveals the handle of the Sword, as the weapon leans up against the wall. The light then touches the unsheathed blade, causing it to reflect and shine off the metal.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** Kenny, wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, was out at night standing in an open plain with a few trees behind him. His hair flying in the wind and his hands in his jean's pockets as he looks upwards, the green grass under and around him flowing against the wind as well.

 **[I don't know why, all I know is there's something wrong]** The scene stays like this for a moment, before switching to present a close up of his face. Showing an expression that tells the viewer he was deep in thoughts, as his black eyes weren't focused and his lips were parted a small bit.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** High up on a white balcony in the night time, Rias stands there in a white sundress, with her arms on the railing as she leaned on it while looking up at the moon. She face carries a bright smile as her vixen figure is seen slightly through the dress as it and her elegant crimson hair flies in the wind gracefully while glowing into moonlight.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** The scene changes to show different images. The first was of Akeno as she smiles sweetly at the viewer in a lovely kimono, holding an umbrella in her arms with her in a bun. The next image is of Kiba as he stands in a gym, wearing Kendo equipment and the mask tucked under his armpit, giving the camera his charming smile, while in the background were many girls smiling at him back with hearts in their eyes.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** Koneko's next shown, sitting on the sofa in the clubhouse with a piece of chocolate in her mouth, looking at the viewer blankly as she holds up her hand in a peace sign. The final image shows Asia in her nun outfit, brushing a few stray hairs behind her right as she smiles brightly, while standing in the park with the playground behind her.

 **[Baby on your own you take a caution step]** Returning back to Rias, the camera shows her up close from the left side, with twinkling stars shining in the background. Her bright expression turned to a sad look as her gaze fell. She placed a hand on her left breast and sighs with her eyes closed.

 **[Do you wanna give it up?]** Her eyes opened, but only half way. Showing that she's hurt in some way and sadden about something.

 **[But all I want is for you to SHINE~]** Rias then turned her head to the left and a surprised expression appeared on her face. The scene changes to a white surrounding and the camera moves upwards, showing Kenny in his average school uniform, with his back facing the camera, the Sword in his right hand, and the scabbard in his left as his long black hair flows in the wind.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The camera zoomed out to show Rias, now naked, staring at Kenny's back with her right shoulder facing the viewer and her head turned towards him.

 **[SHINE~ on this life this life that's burning out]** A side angled view, and Kenny now is seen facing Samurai Jack, whose ghost stands a few feet from him. The camera focused on Kenny face for a movement, before switching over to Jack's. The samurai gives him a smile and disappears. Kenny lets out a sigh with his eyes closed, as he was now standing on a cliff as the sky turns orange in the afternoon.

 **[SHINE~]** Rias, now fully dressed in her usual school uniform, walked up to his right and places a hand on his shoulder. Kenny looks at her as she gives him a smile, then Akeno comes up and stand with him too. Then Asia, Kiba, and Koneko.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** Kenny smiles fondly at them for a moment, before his expression quickly turned serious and he faces forward. The others do the same, readying themselves for battle.

 **[SHINE~ on this life this life that's burning out]** The scene changes to show their backs and zooms out to revival Aku's towering silhouette before them, with the setting sun behind his head.

 **[SHINE~]** The image then changes into a watercolor-like painting. Then everything fades out, as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **Narrator:** **"On the next episode of The Red Dragon Samurai…."**

 **Tsubaki:** "Such brute force."

 **Sona:** "Fire and water against one another. This is truly interesting."

 **X-Model:** "This wouldn't be pretty."

 **Asia:** "Please, little one, you can't be here. It's too dangerous."

 **Narrator: "The Red Dragon Samurai. Updates coming soon."**

 **?:** "Come then, boy. Your fall will be my accession in the First Legion of Darkness."

 **Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

 **AN;**

 **And that wraps up this episode.**

 **I still can't be that it's happening. The final episode of** _ **Samurai Jack**_ **is here people! The story at started years ago is coming to a close. I've never missed an episode when they aired and I'm dropping everything for this last one. And so I wanted to get this out before that happens.**

 **This was another tough one to write, but wasn't as difficult. The only hard parts were how the plan was going down, who was involved and which one of the X-Models they fought, how to keep the fight interesting, and how they gang was going to win their fight.**

 **Normal stuff.**

 **As you could see, I dedicated at least half of the episode to Xuelan, Karlamine, and Isabella's fights as they happened simultaneously (going from one fight to another was also challenging, because I didn't feel like repeatedly using the line dividers for same paragraphs). It felt a bit awkward to me that the X-Models' talking deep to them and them knowing how it felt to be used, but this was intended to help the girls' characters go from loving Riser to loving Kenny. This wasn't an idea I was going for them at first, as I originally brought them in to spice things up, but I thought that maybe it would be a good thing to have them start doubting their loyalty to that douchebag and to also warm up more to being around our hero. There was no backstory to these ladies that I could find, but I intend to give them one myself and further explain their close friendship. That is, if you guys want that.**

 **There's no harem updates.**

 **For those of you who wanted to know about Kenny's familiar, I've narrowed the opinions to two candidates, but only one will be chosen. I'm not giving him two, as it'll be complicated. These are the two;**

— **The Creature from Episode XXXIII: Jack and the Creature**

 **(What can you say, the Creature is a cute and loving animal that looks a lot like a certain anime movie creature. Only this one can turn into a vicious and dangerous monster.)**

— **A chicken that knows martial arts**

 **(Remember the episode when Jack was turned into a chicken, a badass chicken? Think that kind of chicken, only it's not Jack turned into one. Just a chicken, which knows how to fight. Imagine that for a familiar.)**

 **Senior Finals are coming, so I wouldn't be working on** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **as much, do with having to study. It's not going on hiatus, I'm just going to be doing a lot of studying and less focused on fanfiction.**

 **On another note, I've added the ending to all the other chapters.**

 **And so that wraps up this episode. Only two more episodes of the Assassin Arc to go before the Rating Games Arc. Please feel free to review, favorite, and follow if you like the story and/or episode. Have a good day!**


	9. Episode IX

**("…Gotta get back…back to the past…Samurai Jack.")** There's nothing but a black screen.

 **("I've finally returned to the past and defeated Aku.")** The scene then goes down to reveal Jack. His silhouette all white with a white shadow behind him, standing in the dark with his back turned towards the viewer.

 **("But, I still feared for the future.")** Jack is then shown looking out at the horizon from the balcony of his castle, pink Sakura leaves falling all around him and his empire. The scene then changes to show an opening in a snowbound forest with towering trees.

 **("Though he's gone, his shadow still remains.")** The camera turned slowly to the right and stopped when it shows Jack meditating on the snow covered ground, with his right side facing the viewer. There's then a close up of the sheathed Sword, as the blade is pulled from the scabbard.

 **("Though I will not be around, I will not let the nightmare return.")** The scene focuses only on the Sword's blade, as reflection of Jack's eyes was shown in the metal for a moment, before Aku's eyes replaced them.

 **("With a simple goal, the Sword was passed down to eldest child of the eldest child.")** Jack's silhouette, with the sword in hand, stands on top of a hill looking at his home from a distance. But then the scene changes to where there was a woman standing in Jack's place, looking at another city of the in the 19th century.

 **("To be passed down throughout the times.")** The scene fades into another one, this time to a man looking at a city set ablaze in the night, as American bombers fly overhead during World War 2.

 **("So that if Aku does comes back, there's hope.")** Again, the scene changes. But this time shows Kenny's silhouette looking at Kuoh. The city lit by its neon lights in the night atmosphere.

 **("I've placed my faith in him, and those around him.")** Kenny was now sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree while looking up at the silhouette figure a familiar young woman. The screen suddenly goes black.

 **("His name is Kenny Kurosawa, the Red Dragon Samurai.")** Then the title burns itself into the scene, glowing red as it shines in the dark.

 _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_

* * *

 **Episode IX**

" **The Machine Feels"**

At the workout center and out on the indoor basketball court, moonlight shined though the windows were the only source of light proved. However, it did show the results of the fight taking place. There were many spots on the polished wood floor that were destroyed, with craters formed by a heavy object and some torn up planks littering around them. Stab and cuts in the floor that were caused by a blade were in some places.

The exhaustion induced pants of Tsubaki Shinra were the only sounds to be heard in the silent gym, as she faced the X-Model equipped with the kanabō war club about two meters away. As indicated, the bespectacled vixen was growing exhausted from the fighting and from the beating she's been taking; with cuts on her uniform and the purple bruises on her left arm and right leg, which luckily didn't break with the help of her Queen piece.

Throughout the fight, Tsubaki has tried to keep a minimum distance away from it, but that didn't stop the machine from charging at her. Having to use the Rook strength within her piece's abilities to fight off the X-Model before using her Knight abilities to quickly get away from it. She minimized using her Bishop powers, wanting to save the magic for an emergency.

' _What am I going to do?'_ Tsubaki thought to herself. _'I'm running out of opinions and tactics.'_ The X-Model began walking towards her. The young woman noticed it and raised up her naginata, ready to defend herself. Running was out of the question, as her loyalty to Sona denied it.

Staring into the red circular eyes of the X-Model that shined brightly at her, Tsubaki's own eyes widened in realization. _'There is_ that _power. But will it work on a robot?'_ Her thoughts were cut off when the assassin jumped high into the air. As she looked at it in shock, the X-Model raised its weapon up and started falling towards her. Tsubaki reacted quickly and jumped to the left in the nick of time before the robot landed and brought the war club down.

 _SMASH!_

At a safe distance, Tsubaki turned herself around to look back at the right side of the X-Model, as it pulled the heavy weapon out of the destroyed floorboards. "Such brute force," she said with a serious expression. "I guess there's no other option." The Queen placed her naginata on the floor, while the X-Model turned towards her, and stretched out her arms towards it.

" **Mirror Alice—Nostalgia Mad Tea Party!"**

The Mirror Alice mirror took form before the bespectacled beauty. However, unlike the last time she used it, three balls of light formed on the mirror. These lights shot out of the mirror and stopped a few feet for it, then lowered to the ground and transformed into yellow magic circles. Rising up from the first circle to the right was large rat the size of a small bear, with red eyes, large sharp teeth, and grey mangy fur. The second one in the middle summoned a rabbit standing upright wearing a bright red suit, a monocle on its right eye, and had an umbrella in its hand. The final one summoned was a slender man with a tall hat on its head, a yellow-green suit with green pants and a matching bow.

The X-Model stood still as it scanned the three new comers individually. As it looked at the different looking characters, they all showed as the same label; Demon. "Unusual reinforcements." It spoke before turning its attention back to Tsubaki. "But it's not going to save you."

"Maybe so," Tsubaki admitted as she came out from behind the Mirror Alice and stood in front of it, "but the Tea Party of Nostalgia is one of my most powerful attack. Not only is Mirror Alice able to reflect the attacks of an opponent, but it's able to summon forth demons with special abilities." She twirled the nagainata in front of her for a bit before stopping and pointed the blade end at the robot. "Dormouse!"

The giant rodent obeyed the single-worded command and charged at the X-Model, who raised the war club to bring down on its down. However, Dormouse stops a few feet away from it and opened its jaws, expelling a massive green cloud that spread quickly throughout the gym, engulfing the machine.

The X-Model stood still and lowered the war club, looking around itself as the mist proved to be rather thick to see through. As it observed the area, the assassin scanned the actual cloud itself and the readings said it was a strong form a sleeping gas; able to knock out a normal human from a few hours.

But it was no human. "This form of gas will not work on this unit." The robot said while it turned its head to the right and then to the left. "As a machine, I'm unaffected by it."

"HRAH!" Its sound sensors picked up Tsubaki's voice coming from behind. It quickly turned around with the kanabō swings in with the same direction.

 _KLANG!_

The club parried away the blade of the nagainata, which thrusted out from the mist at the X-Model. After that, spear weapon quickly retreated into the thick mist, as the X-Model pursued it. After about a few seconds of running, the robot stopped and looked around again. The nagainata thrusts at the back of its neck again, but the assassin sidestepped out of the way. The spear retreated back, as the club swung at where it went to.

The spear thrusted again from behind, but was swatted away by the kanabō as the X-Model turned around.

Having had enough, the X-Model's reached behind its back with its left hand and pulled out the light-machine gun. Pointing ahead, it pulled the trigger.

 _TAKATAKATAKATAKATAKATAKA!_

Slowly but gradually, the X-Model turned itself around, continually shooting hundreds of rounds into the green sleeping gas surrounding it. The bullets were able to clear up a bit of the mist, as they ripped through it with ease.

After one rotation, the X-Model felt the gun finish off the last of its ammo. Releasing its grip on the weapon, the machine lets it fall to the ground with a loud clanking thud. The green cloud of gas was cut in two, with wide gap separating the top half from the bottom half. It then started to clear up and vanish. The disappearance soon revealed the destruction done to the walls, with the mattings on some parts torn up by the rounds pumped into them.

The Dormouse lied on its side, bleeding from bullet holes in its body. It twitched with its tongue hanging out of its open mouth. About two seconds later, the rodent disappeared in a flash of light.

The X-Model's attention was soon caught by the sound of small and soft pads hitting the ground repeatedly behind it. Turning around, it found the rabbit hopping up and down. The robot only stared at it before getting ready to destroy it, but was soon seeing the rabbit's movement slowed down at a supernatural rate. The ripples caused by its body as it moved were made and visible.

Suddenly, the words **'ERRROR; system corrupted'** flashed in the X-Model's ocular vision, as its eyesight glitches greatly. The robot shook its head to clear the damage, but to no avail.

"I guess the March Rabbit's mind-breaking ability worked." Tsubaki's voice said from somewhere, but the X-Model was unable to locate her as it searched. "You may have defeated my Dormouse, but you still both March Rabbit and Mad Hatter to deal with. As a machine, you rely much on your systems and technology to operate. So I'll have to target those key features."

The assassin just stood there silently, as the March Rabbit hooped around to position itself in front of its line of sight and continued to bounce. "Good plan," the X-Model said.

 _WHACK!_

The kanabō swung and slammed into the right side of the rabbit's head. It was sent flying all the way crashing into the wall in a splatter of blood, before disappearing.

"But not good enough." The red eyes of the X-Model soon was cleared and glowed brighter for a second.

Turning its head to the left, the X-Model saw the Mad Hatter demon standing tall and still a few meters away, with an indifferent expression and its hands behind its back. The robot stared back at it for a moment. A few seconds later, the X-Model started marching towards it. The demon did nothing while the assassin came closer and lifted its war club up a little bit.

That all changed a few seconds later, when the Mad Hatter's eyes started to swirl around in circles; the right pupil went clockwise while the left went counterclockwise.

The X-Model stopped when the gym around them warped and elasticated in a misshapen form. The walls bent, bulged, and explained like it was made from a gummy substance. The basketball hoops curled slightly inwards, with the nets extending downwards. The light coming in from the outside world zigzagged and even curled upwards.

Tsubaki stepped out from behind the Mad Hatter. The X-Model focused on her, while its vision still showed errors. The Queen of Sona started walking towards it, however, a second Tsubaki stepped out from behind her, then a third Tsubaki, then a fourth. The robot just stood there as many Tsubakis appeared and circled around the X-Model, surrounding the assassin like a pack of sharks.

Outside of the illusion, the real Tsubaki circled around the assassin alone, scowling at it. Her grip on the naginata tightened when she remembered what happened to the other two demons. Although they weren't dead and only returned to their plan of existence, Tsubaki wouldn't stand for the violent actions towards them, even if they were the reason she faced isolation from her family for years.

However, she also felt her anxiousness build up. Her plan was to disrupt the visual optics of the robot with the March Rabbit and then trap it in the Mad Hatter's illusion. But with the rabbit out of the picture, Tsubaki had to work fast and speed up the process. With it visual still dysfunctional at the moment and with the multiple copies of herself mimicking her, she hopes to confuse it enough to strike.

Suddenly, to Tsubaki shock, the X-Model's blue metal armor and clothing colors disappear and became transparent, leaving only the outline it and glowing eyes visible, only to have them disappear too.

Tsubaki stopped walking and looked all around her, trying to find out where the robot went. She felt sweat drops running down her face and her heart jackhammering, as her eyes moved all over the place. Was this the cloaking ability Exdor mentioned?

 _WHAM!_

Her head whipped towards the sound and her expression turned to a horrified one. the Mad Hatter was flying backwards in midair, back arched and head thrown back to block its face, with a plentiful trail of blood coming out of its face. It didn't even touch the floor before disappearing.

"No…"

The volume of her voice wasn't mimicked by her copies in fading illusion world.

Danger blared in her senses and made her lift up her naginata a bit, but it was more than enough to save her.

 _BAM!_

A tremendous amount of force hit the pole handle of the spear, sending Tsubaki flying back. Landing on her back with a groan, she snapped her eyes open when the danger came again. After quickly rolling to the left, the section of flooring she was once at cracked and snapped as a dent formed.

Quickly standing to her feet, Tsubaki spread her feet and held the naginata at the ready. She panted a bit from the fighting and for using her Mirror Alice and opening Nostalgia Tea Party in the span of about an hour. There had to be a way to beat it. But, how? As she scanned the gym, the busty young woman noticed the Mirror from the Tea Party still open.

"Could that be—"

 _POW!_

Pain exploded from her right cheek from the force of what felt like a punch, but was more like a train hitting her at full speed. She staggered back a few steps before regaining her balance and looked around herself again, only to see nothing again. Tsubaki's head snapped left with an agonized yelp after another punch.

 _POW!_

Her head jerked right.

 _POW!_

Her head snapped backwards with her nose spewing blood.

 _POW!_

She bent forward after a punch to her stomach, causing her eyes to widen and mouth gaping open.

 _POW!_

Tsubaki with sent flying and twirling in midair.

Hitting the ground, she bounced off the floor, then coming back down again, before sliding to a halt. Lying on her left side, Tsubaki painfully moaned and groan in agony as she curled up. Lifting up her head a bit, she coughs up some blood as with her widened eyes filled with agony. The blows she received were harder than the other times she was hit, but that was because even though she had all other pieces abilities, those powers were limited to balance out having the Bishop, Knight, and Rook all in one.

Tsubaki lifted up her head, with swollen cheeks and a bleeding broken nose, and saw the Mirror Alice a few feet away from her. With shaky and weaken limps, the Vice President of the Student Council raised up and got to her feet. On unstable legs and her back hunched forward a bit, she made her way towards it.

However, she gasped when the back collar of her uniform was grabbed by an invisible hand. Then next thing Tsubaki knew was that she was off her feet, swung around and thrown across the gym.

Life most have decided to cut her some slack, because her back ended up hitting one of the mattings on the wall. Crying out in pain upon impact, Tsubaki leaned against it and slid down to her butt. Looking up while panting heavier than before, she saw nothing at first, until the X-Model reappeared as it walked towards her.

Thinking fast, Tsubaki got to her feet quickly and throw the naginata at. "GRAH!"

The X-Model titled its head to the right, letting the spear pass by.

Tsubaki stared wide-eyed at the robot and step back, only for her to back up into the wall. The assassin continued to walk until stopping about an arm's reach of her. Looking down at the fearful young woman, the X-Model raised the kanabō war club over its head with one arm. Ready to bring it down on her skull.

Death was assured from the Queen, until Tsubaki smirked.

"Checkmate."

 _STAB!_

The X-Model's head snapped upwards, as the naginata's blade pierced through the back of the neck and came popping out the other side. It turned its head to look over its left shoulder. Behind the assassin stood the Mirror Alice, which Tsubaki used to send the spear back to it and into the nape of its neck.

Seeing the eyes flashing yellow and red and tremble, Tsubaki kicked the doomed robot with her Queen piece's strength, sending it meters back from her.

It entered the magic mirror.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

Out of the glass came the explosion in a storm of fire and smoke. The shockwave pushed Tsubaki back into the wall, before she brought up her arms to protect herself from the flames as she was engulfed by them and the smoke. Soon the fire alarm went off and blared throughout the gym and the water sprinklers overhead turned on. The showering water came down and with a few seconds the smoke cleared up and the fire was extinguished.

Tsubaki lowered her arms and opened her eyes halfway, then open fully after seeing the results of the battle. Other than destroyed patches of the wood flooring and the a few places where her naginata's blade stabbed or slashed the ground, there was now a large scorched mark on the floor that stretched from the Mirror Alice all the way to wall—with most of the matting behind her back burnt severely.

Scanning the gym's basketball court from left to right, Tsubaki nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw her reflect, which turned out to be the blade of her naginata impaling the wall over her right shoulder; without the long pole. Staring at it while trying to regain a steadier breathing, she soon let out a breath of relief. Grabbing whatever was left of the handle, the bespectacled Queen pulled the naginata out of the and examined its blade

"Well, there goes a perfectly good weapon," she said in her tone serious tone, as the water fall on her began to make her uniform transparent and show her underwear. However, Tsubaki's usual stoic expression with repeated by a more timid and flushed face. "M-Maybe Kiba can help pick out a new one." She shook her head to clear it of any other thoughts off the Gremory Knight, while startled by her sudden romantic thoughts of him. "Pull yourself together, Tsubaki! Why would I even think of Kiba like a girl in love?"

Calming herself with a deep sigh, the soaked Tsubaki turned her attention back to ruined gym. She first consisted repairing the damage done, but decided against it.

"I'll wait unit Lady Sitri and the others finish their fights," she said to herself, before walking towards an exit door and exited the gym.

* * *

At the construction site, where Sona fought the flamethrower equipped X-Model, was supposed to be the place of a new hospital for Kuoh. However, the area was more of a place of destruction, as the Sitri Heir and the assassin's elemental powers and abilities tore up most of the site. Where ever there was dirt near or around them, it was scorched black by the flames; and in a few of those places, there were puddles of water. Some metal beams and rods were turned bright orange from the fires and even bent a bit. Some places on the concrete structure of the two buildings, which were still under construction that made up the hospital, had sections missing or had been destroyed by the high pressure of Sona's water attacks.

Standing in an open area of the site, Sona stood there panting from exhaustion with the right lenses of her glasses cracked, her shirk barely hung together by the strap with her panties mostly exposed, the cape praised in a fireball that also her burnt back and exposed it. This was the most painful injury she's sustained in the fight—as she also carried other cuts and bruises on her arms and legs—which caused her to pant through her gritting teeth.

Sona Sitri was renowned in the Underworld as a master tactician and strategists. With no losses in a game of chess and with the ability to dictate the outcome of most Rating Games she's seen. But the X-Model wasn't like anything she ever thought of real fighting. The Sitri heir understood the brutality of real combat and the bloody results of it. She knew that with her inexperience that she wasn't going to be coming out of it without a scratch. However, the robot proved to be unlike anything she's dealt with.

Sona was torn from her thoughts when she saw the X-Model thrusts its hands towards her, and fires a storm of blue flames shot out towards her. Sona quickly opened her wings and launched herself into the air, right before a stone pillar behind her was consumed and destroyed by the flames.

The X-Model stopped the flow of fire and then, with one hand, reached behinds its back and pulled out its light machine gun. Aiming it up, it open fired on Sona, forcing the bespectacled young woman to halt her assent and dodge the bullets to the left. She flew over to another pillar, among some other pillars that are to be used for the secondary building on a tiled floor, and landed behind it. Quickly placing her back against it, Sona panted with her head turned to the right.

Her Devil hearing picked up a clicking sound. Not wanting to waste another second, Sona sprinted away from the pillar, right before the stone piece was torn up by a halt of bullets; sending fragments and shards everywhere. She jumped behind another pillar, only to jump away from it too when it was destroyed by the light machine gun. Moving towards the next one while moving away from the X-Model, but soon jumped over to the one on her left, just as the previous one got destroyed.

Having enough of stopping and going over and over again, Sona started running away from the X-Model, while zigzagging between the pillars for cover against the barrage of silver rounds fired on her. The then gun stopped. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the robot lower the muzzle of its firearm. Then it raised its right arm, opened its hand, and pointed its palms at the Student Council President.

Knowing what was coming, Sona turned her head forward to look for a possible way of escaping. She then saw that only a few feet away, the tile floor came to a drop off into a ditch. Her eyes narrowed. Coming about two feet from it, Sona jumped.

 _ROAR!_

The blue flames roared as they came out of the assassin's hand at incredible speeds. Sona dropped down into the ditch after her jump, just before the fires past over her head. With her feet landing on the ground, the young woman rolled on her back once forward, before stop and lying on her stomach.

"Sona!" Said girl lifted up her head after hearing her name. Looking to her right, she was surprised to see Saji, Tomoe, and Momo racing towards her.

"I thought I instructed you three to stay out of this fight," Sona scolded them when they kneeled down on both sides of her. Saji and Tomoe grabbed her by both arms and helped her to her feet.

"We were hiding," Saji said after letting her go, "but you came to us."

As her pant lightened with sweat flowing down her face, Sona turned around in the direction of where she came from. The stepping sounds of the dress shoes on the tiled floor outside the ditch, mixed with a mechanical sound that was getting louder, indicated the X-Model was coming closer.

Momo took a step back, as her face carried an anxious expression. "What are we going to do?" Sona glanced at the white-haired for a second before looking at the other two with her. She originally wanted them to stay out of the fight to keep them safe, but it looked like Sona was going to have to rely on them to assist her in this fight. With most of her magic stamina drained, the best she was going to was maybe two more water manipulation attacks.

Looking around her frantically, Sona searched for an idea for another attack. Then, when she turned around, she spotted a white tanker that housed a large amount of water. She sighed in relief with a smile.

The only problem was that between them and the tanker was the main building that was still in construction.

"You've got to be kidding me," she groaned with a displeasing, deadpanned expression.

"Lady Sitri, it's getting closer," Tomoe exclaimed, panicking a bit.

"Alright." Sona glanced at the other and gestured with her arm to follow. "Into the building! I have a plan!" Not wasting any time, she and the other quickly climbed out the ditch, right before the X-Model was about five feet from it. Instantly met with gunfire, the small group rushed forward towards the building. Keeping their head low and hands on them as bullets zipped all around them, Sona just ran with an odd sense of determination that was foreign to her. As if the fear of death was pushing her to move forward.

Within half a minute, they arrived at the back of the wall-lacking main building and entered into it, as the assassin stopped firing at them. The robot watched as the color of their bodies, provided by the moonlight, was gone and they became black silhouettes of themselves, as there were no lights inside. They then moved off to the sides and disappeared behind the pillars on both sides.

The X-Model stood there and stared. It then jumped over the ditch and landed on the other side with ease. With the light machine gun in its left hand and its right hand free to unleash its flames, the mafia-dress killing machine started marching towards the main building.

Stopping about two feet before entering the structure, the X-Model turned its head right to look towards the far end of the building. Slowly, it moved its head to the left end, while it scanned the first floor. Looking back forward, the robot began walking again and stepped into the main building.

There was an unnerving silence within the structure, with only the steps of the X-Model being heard. To give itself more light, the robot raised its right hand up with the palm pointing upwards and ignited a small blue flame. Looking to the right, the assassin saw nothing. Looking to the left, the results were same.

It then stopped. Standing still, the X-Model once again looked to its right. No one was in sight. It then looked to its left and again found nothing. Until Saji suddenly stepped out from behind a pillar with a small, cute, black chameleon-like lizard with violet eyes and a deformed face on his left hand. This was Absorption Line of his Vritra's Sacred Gear.

"HYAH!" Saji thrusts the arm at the X-Model, causing the lizard to open its mouth and shot out glowing pale blue line at the machine.

The line wrapped around the barrel of the light machine gun. "Let's see how you like it when your toy's taken away," Saji exclaimed before pulling his arm back and yanked the weapon out of the robot's hand. The gun then slammed into the blonde's chest, catching him off by surprise and made him fall over on his butt.

The X-Model pointed its hands at him, ready to fry the blonde. Suddenly blur came out of nowhere from the left and hit against the machine's hands with a _clank,_ knocking off its aim. Whipping its head to the right, the X-Model saw it was Tomoe, standing a few meters away, who intruded the attack with a small sword in her left hand.

"Sorry buddy," she said cheeringly with a smile to match, "but you're not hurting anyone tonight."

The X-Model stared at her for only a second, before extending its arms towards her and unleashed its flames. Tomoe's eyes widened with shock as blue fires raced her way. However, right before she was cooked alive, Momo jumped in front of her and created a blue magic dome around them. The flames engulfed the dome. The reddish-brown haired girl looked all around them in awe, as the fires passed all around the two girls, with multi shades of blue were displayed for them. It was a beautiful sight to behold for her and even Momo, who was concentrating on keeping the dome up.

Soon the flames stopped. The girls snapped out of their thoughts looked back head of them. To their eye-widening surprise, the X-Model was gone. In her confusion, Momo lower the dome and looked around their surroundings to locate the X-Model. "Where did it go," she asked with a slight pitch of anxiousness in her voice.

"I don't know," responded Tomoe, who was also feeling her own worries.

The two's heads snapped from left to right and back again while looking for the assassin. Right before the X-Model turned off its cloaking device and appeared before them.

The girls gasped in terror. Then Momo's face was suddenly grabbed by the blue metal hand of the robot. Tomoe could only watch in petrified terror as her friend was lifted up into the air, legs kicking and hands pulling at the arm, by the X-Model. The Knight snapped out of her dilemma with a glare. "Got your hands off her!" She leapt into the air at it with the small sword over her head.

However, the robot noticed her incoming and, with its free hand, backhanded her left cheek with a loud _smack_. Tomoe screamed in pain as she was sent flying back. She then slammed into a pillar back-first and slid to the floor, being knocked unconscious.

"Not cool, tin-man!" Saji exclaimed, while running towards them, before launching the Absorption Line at the X-Model again. The glowing line succeeded in wrapping around the wrist of the arm holding up Momo, however, the robot grabbed the line and pulled it. "AH!" Saji yelped as he was yanked off the ground and sent flying towards the machine.

The line lets go of the X-Model, before the machine reached out with its free hand and grabbed Saji by the neck.

With the both of them in the clutches of the X-Model, Saji and Momo struggled to get themselves out of the hands of it, as they also struggled to breath. The white-haired girl, with her right seeing in between the pointer finger and thumb, bashed her fists on the arm. The blonde tried to free him by pulled at the fingers around his throat. Then, the holes in the palms started to light up as the assassin charged its flamethrowers. The two Devils' eyes whined in fear.

Suddenly, a column of water slammed into the left side of the X-Model, causing it to drop both Momo and Saji, as it was sent flying off its feet and crashed into a stone pillar meters away. The assassin, as it has itself being pulled up against the pillar, looks back over its shoulder to see Sona outside of the building, standing next to the tanker—that had its back end broke open—that was controlling the water with her hands. Her face carried an enraged glare.

The X-Model tried to push itself away from the pillar, while fighting against the strength behind the column of water. Sona sees this and snarls a bit. "Rah!" She clenched her fist and forcefully pulled her arms back. The assassin suddenly found itself being yanked out of the building by the water column at great speeds, zipping past a shocked Momo and Saji and even Tomoe (who regained consciousness).

After bringing the robot out into the night, Sona brought it up a few feet above the ground and manipulated water again, incasing the X-Model in a sphere of water. Smiling victoriously at the results, Sona was above to come up with an idea to finish it off, when she was surprised by what happened next. The machine activated its flamethrowers again, causing bubbles to form as the water began to boil and release a large amount of steam.

Realizing that it was trying evaporate the water to escape, Sona commanded the water upwards towards its head, releasing the legs, body, and arms of the robot. The blue flames to shoot outwards freely and burn also everything on the ground to its left and right. Only its head was still surrounded by a smaller sphere of water.

Sona brings her knuckles pointing towards each other in front of her face, with her fingers curled like they were claws.

The X-Model noticed the freedom of most of its body and looks down at the young woman.

Sona's angered snarl intensified. The X-Model's eyes narrowed at her.

The robot, still shooting out fires, redirects the flames towards her. But they never got to her when the bespectacled young woman screamed and swung her hands way from each other and…

 _RIP!_

The head of the X-Model was ripped in half down the middle.

Sona closed her eyes and braced herself for the fires still coming at her. However, before even an ember could touch her shoulders, the flamethrowers stopped. After a second without feeling anything, she opened her eyes half way and looked at the robot. She let herself relax when she saw the split head of the X-Model and how its body looked like that of a hanged man.

Letting out a heavy sigh of relief, Sona released the water, letting the destroyed X-Model drop hard to the ground. Walking over to it, the Sitri heir stood at its feet and stared down at the robot. She had to admit; the plan worked out a lot better than she thought.

"Lady Sitri!" The voice calling her name caught her attention and she turned her head towards it. She saw Saji, Tomoe, and Momo rushing over to her. "Are you alright, M'lady," asked the white-haired girl.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sona said. She then smiled sincerely at them. "Thanks, you all. And good job on keeping him occupied for me."

"It was no problem!" Tomoe responded in her usual radiant voice.

"Yeah," Saji said, fist pumping. His look turned from confident to curious and pointed down the dead X-Model, a little shocked by the ripped the head of it. "By the way, how did you do that to it?"

"It was simple, really." Sona crossed her arms as she turns her attention back down at the X-Model ripped head. "By trapping its head in the water, I was able to get the water not just into the chip slot, but through any small openings into the skull. I could have easily just crushed his head but…" Her cheeks flushed and formed a bashful expression while looking away from the others. "I-I may h-have gotten a little too emotional."

The others stared at her with wide eyes, then glanced at one another. They couldn't help but let their smiles take form.

Sona soon snapped out of her shyness and said to them; "That's enough of that." She opened her wings, prompting the others to do the same. "Let's get back to Future Robots."

And with that, all four of them flew off.

* * *

On an empty street, the last of the X-series stood a few away from Rias.

The X-Model stood perfectly still with its two pistols at its sides. Tears and holes on it clothing were seen, but the armor held up against the redheads attacks. Rias, on the other hand, was panting from exhaustion as she stared at the machine. Her uniform had little to no damage done to it, thanks to her quick thinking that allowed her to dodge the silver bullets.

However, it was clear to her that she was almost on her last legs. Most of the stamina in her magic was gone, leaving her to only do small burst of power to ration what little she had left. This also forced her into retreating down the sheet, while also to prevent anymore caldera damage done to some of the shops and parked cars.

A few meters behind the young woman, behind the corner of a restaurant, Asia peeked her head out from behind to get a better look at the situation. Her bothered expression betrayed the concern she felt for her master, while upset she wasn't able to help her in any way as she fought. Asia wanted to help, but Rias said it was best she didn't get involved. Saying that she wasn't much of a fighter and would've just gotten hurt if she stepped in.

Suddenly, the robot's head peeked upwards, as if a realization came to it. The X-Model then abruptly twisted its body to the right and looked behind itself.

This action left both girls confused. The assassin turned its body completely around and had its back facing towards them.

"What is he doing?" Asia whispered to herself. Although she could hear her, Rias asked the same question in her head. She then notices the X-Model tilted its head down in a grieving motion, surprising her a bit.

" _Rias, this is Sona. Come in."_

Not taking her eyes off the X-Model, Rias placed two fingers on her right ear and said, "Go ahead, Sona. What's the status?"

" _I've just finished my fight and have received word from the others. They've destroyed their opponents. I repeat; they destroyed their X-Models."_

This surprised and relieved Rias, causing her to look away from the assassin. She was surprised by the fact that they were able to beat them so quickly, but nonetheless was happy that they—even Xuelan, Karlamine, and Isabella—well safe. However, a new thought pop into her head. Something Exdor had said came back into her mind. She slowly turned her attention back towards the robot, while taking her hand away from her ear. If the others destroyed the other eight X-Models, and if this was the last and ninth one, does that mean…?

X-9 turned his body to where his left shoulder was pointing at Rias, snapped his head to the left to face her, and glare hatefully at her.

" _Rias? Rias, are you there? How are you and Asia?"_

Rias stared at the enraged robot with wide eyes and shrunken pupils, scared greatly. She brought her fingers to her ears again. "I'll call you back."

X-Model turned his body to completely face her, raised the pistols and started shooting at her.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The redhead beauty dodged by jumping and sidestepping while moving backwards as the bullets hit the ground at her feet. Rias stopped before sending a blast of her demonic destructive powers at him.

 _DON!_

The crimson and black attack raced towards X-9. However, he turned his body sideways and let the blast zoom right past his chest. Rias was shocked by the sudden dodge. X-9 then charged at her and continued to shoot.

Rias rushed to her right, and rolled forwards behind the front of a parked car. Sitting on the ground with her back against the vehicle, the redhead panted rapidly to keep her panic under control. There was a thud and the car jolted and shuck a bit. Rias quickly turned around to see what it was, only to jump away from the car about X-9, who turned out to have jumped on the hood, open fired.

As for X-9, he didn't know what was happening to him. And he didn't care. This new feeling was alien to him, like the sensation he felt hours ago after run the bus with the Devils off the edge of the cliff and into the water. Just a few minutes ago, he felt another sensation in his programing when his computer brain told him that the other X-Models were dead. But as he continued to shoot at the crimson-haired woman, the urge to kill her greatened from a burning sensation from this burning sensation in his being.

Why was he feeling this way? He didn't know. "All I know is one thing." He said to himself. "This wouldn't be pretty."

While the battle continued, Asia backed away from the corner with scared eyes and her hands over her mouth. She heard what Sona said on her communicator and by the way the X-Model got angry, the blonde girl knew that this was the one Exdor was talking about; X-9. Asia began to worry about Rias and her wellness, when her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of something scratching.

Turning her attention down towards the sounds, Asia nearly jumped out her skin but ended up smiling. Sitting on the ground a few inches away from her leg was a small stray female Pug, who stared up at the girl with an obliviously happy expression with her tongue hanging out as she pants.

"Oh~ aren't you just the cutest!" Asia squealed as she lowered herself down to her knees. The Pug instantly jumped into her arms and started licking her face, making Asia laugh and hug the loving dog.

Their little cute time was cut short when an explosion came from the fighting. Asia looked and saw Rias in the air, as she threw small crimson and black blasts at X-9, who dodged them, causing the attacks to explode on impact with other things. The blonde bishop turned back to the Pug and placed her on the ground. "Please, little one, you can't be here." She said in a pleading tone. "It's too dangerous." The dog's response was a yelping bark.

Unfortunately, the bark caught the attention of X-9. Looking to his left, he spotted the lone Bishop, but didn't notice the Pug. He narrowed his eyes. She was an easy target. The assassin aimed a pistol at her head. However, he was hit in the back with an explosive blast. Staggering a few steps forward, X-9 stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Rias with her hands extended at him, with an intense scowl on her face.

"Don't even think about it!" She exclaimed. The X-Model turned back towards her and began shooting at her. Rias quickly opened a barrier before herself, right before the silver bullets could hit her. As the rounds impacted the barrier, they scattered into sparks, but that didn't stop X-9 from firing at her.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

 _SHATTER! SHATTER! SHATTER! SHATTER!_

 _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

 _SHATTER! SHATTER! SHATTER! SHATTER!_

 _BANG! BANG! Click! Click!_

The _clicking_ sounds reached the ears of a panting and sweating Rias. As she stood there, she sighed in relief when there were no more gunshots fired. Having the shielding barrier disappear, she saw X-9 examine his pistols with the slides locked back on both of them. They were finally empty.

' _Now's my chance.'_ Rias started to walk towards the X-Model with a confident smile, when it was dropped as she halted in shock by the robots next action. With one hand X-9 reached inside of his trench coat. He then pulled out two new magazine clips, only these had red bullet heads. The old clips slid out of the guns, before X-9 placed the first new one into the left gun, then the right gun. With the flick of its thumbs, the slides ran forward, locking into place.

Simultaneously—as time slowed down—Rias ran to her right, as the X-Model pointed the guns towards her.

 _BANG!_

The bullet flew past her long crimson hair and continued towards a shop to her left. It pierced through the glass window and then…

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

Rias was thrown off her feet, as an explosion went off within the shop. Landing hard on her stomach, she moaned in pain with her eyes closed, as some steam coming off her back. After about two seconds she lifted herself up and to her knees. Looking over her shoulder, she was left shocked as flames and smoke billowed out of the windows. Turning her attention back to the robot, the two stared at one another for a moment.

X-9 pointed his pistols at her and started shooting again. Rias opened her wings and bolted away from where she was, before it was destroyed. Coming to a skidding halt a few meters away, she then launched herself into the air.

Stopping her accent a few meters off the ground, Rias looks down and watched X-9 as he aimed at her. He soon opens fire. Rias dodged the bullets by diving, climbing, and moving to the side of the incoming rounds. Orange tracers zoomed past her form before vanishing into the night sky.

About a minute later, Rias moved rightwards to avoid a bullet, but her eyes widened when she spotted a second one coming right at her. Out of instinct, she formed a barrier to shield herself.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

"PRESIDENT!" Asia screamed as she looked on in terror when the explosion broke the barrier. At first, all she could see was a dust cloud. But then, Rias' body fell headfirst out of the cloud. Most of her uniform was destroyed; the cape, the most of the white shirt, and her bra were gone, exposing her large breast and flat stomach.

"RIAS, WAKE UP!" An unconscious Rias' closed eyes tightened, before she started to crack them open. Her eye snapped open all the way when she saw the ground coming closer. Flipping herself right side up, the redhead beauty flapped with all her might to slow down her fall. Gritting her teeth hard while continuing to try to slow down.

Fortunately, she was able to halt her descent right before her feet touched the ground. Rias stared down at the sheet while hovering an inch from it. She closed her wings and lets herself dropped down to her feet. She then sighed from the close call. But then she grunts before falling to her knees, panting heavily while looking at the ground, sweat dripping down. That was it. She couldn't fight anymore. Her stamina and magic had just ran out.

X-9 watched her from a short distance. He knew that she was not capable of fighting. Not with how long the fight went on and the number of times she used her powers. This was his chance. He ejected the magazine clip from the right handgun while pulling the other one away in his trench coat. He pulled out his left hand with another clip filled with silver bullets in its grasp. He slams the clip into the gun. Cocking the weapon, he makes his way forward.

He knew it was wrong. What he and the others in the X-series were doing was wrong. But was the only thing he ever knew. The mission was the only thing that mattered to him.

Then out of nowhere, Asia charged at X-9 with a steel pipe in her hand and, with a mighty swing, bashed it against the head of the robot. This surprised not only X-9, but Rias as well. The pipe bent back, but she didn't care and took a step back. "You stay away from her!" She shouted at it while waving the pipe.

"Asia, are you crazy!" Rias exclaimed while struggling to stand on her feet. "You're going to get killed."

"I know that!" Asia looked at her with a determined look as tears began to form, leaving the redhead stunned. "But I can't just stand by and let you be killed too." The X-Model stood still for a moment before looking over its right shoulder at her. It scared her to see the red eyes looking at her and she even took a few steps back, but Asia steeled her nerves and stared at it. "If you're going to harm Kenny, then you're going to have to go through me too!"

X-9 was still only for about five seconds before turning his whole body around to face her.

"Asia!" Rias tried to stand up, but her left knee buckled and she fell back down. The assassin was about to take a step towards the young girl to end her life, when it suddenly heard a yelping bark to its left.

Looking in the direction of the bark, he saw nothing but then looked down to find the Pug. Both Rias and Asia froze in place as they held their breaths, afraid of what was going to happen.

As for X-9, something happened. As he stared into her, he felt his sensors become lighter. The burning sensation lifting and easing before being replaced with a bright and calming one. Suddenly the mission to the target Kenny Kurosawa just seemed more wrong that what he thought before. The Devils opposing him were no longer a concern of his. All that mattered was the Pug. The only thing that he could describe this feeling was that he felt…'happy'? Yeah, that's it; happiness.

X-9's red eyes soften and a smile formed on his mouth. The Pug's wagged its tail fast, adding more of this… happiness to his insides and the smile widened. He then kneels down and petted the dog's head before presenting his hand to her, where she starts licking it. The robot then picks up the small Pug and brings her up to his face, where she starts licking it happily too.

As for Rias and Asia—who was helping up the former by having her arm around her shoulder—they could believe what they were seeing. Was the killing machine that was ordered to kill Kenny really being licked by the stray dog? The two shared a glance.

"Happiness." The robot said, startling the girls. "This sensation is what living things call happiness, correct?"

Neither one of them said a word at first and only shared a glance. But then Asia takes Rias' arm off her shoulder and stepped towards X-9. Walking up to him, she looked up smiling at him and the Pug. "You really like her, don't you?" She asked and rubs the dogs back. The dog liked it and jumps down into her arms, making Asia laugh as she was lick in the face.

"Yes." X-9 smiled at the smaller girl. However, his smile dropped and his right hand went to where the heart would be and clenched the trench coat. "Yet why? Why are these sensations happening to this unit? To me? Why does this mission all seem so… wrong?"

"It's because of a second clip inside of you." Rias walked over to join them. She stopped about two feet further from the blue machine out of caution, but nonetheless showed no ill will to him. "When you were still in development, a scientist gave you a prototype clip that was designed to give you emotions."

"Emotions?" He paused as he began to think about it. About three seconds later X-9 lowered his head and said grimly, "yes… that's it."

"You said that as if it's a bad thing."

"For someone like me." X-9 raised up his blue Adamantium hands to stare at them. "To kill Kenny Kurosawa; that is all I know. Yet, for some reason I can't stop the feeling that it's wrong." He closed his hands into tight, trembling fists. "That it's all very wrong. I can't feel this way for the mission, because it's like an obstacle."

"It's your conscience." Asia said, placing a hand on his arm. "It's not an obstacle, it's just you knowing what's right and wrong."

X-9 looked down at her in wonder. Was this true? "Then what do I do," he asked, kneeling down to her height.

Rias looked away and placed a hand on her chin as she thought for a moment. What were they going to do now? Sure, he's after Kenny, but knowing that he's the one with emotions and is able to decide right from wrong made this a difficult decision to make. She now understood why X-9 got mad. When an X-Model was destroyed, the others were alerted. He must have cared for them. So when he was aware of the destruction of the others he got angry. It was something that she could relate to.

But then a thought came up in Rias' head. A thought that formed a smile on her face. She went over to Asia and whispered something in her ear. The blonde looked at her with an expression that said 'are you sure' and Rias nodded.

Asia turned back to X-9 and held out the Pug to him. "We have an idea." She then asked; "Is there a way to remove the mission from you databank?"

The robot took the small Pug in his hands and had his computer brain go to work. X-9 knew what she was asking for and was on board with it. But he needed to know if it was possible. He didn't want to get rid of the killer clip, as it was the only thing that would help him protect the dog, but wanted the orders of killing Kurosawa out. He wanted to be free. To make his own path, and to live out the rest of his days with the Pug.

Soon the result came up; it was possible. His brain began processing the instructions to perform the removable before turning his attention back to Asia. "Yes there is, but we'll have to move quickly. My emotions clip is over powering the mission, but it wouldn't last." X-9 then stood up with the Pug tucked under his right arm. "First, I'll need a data stick."

Luckily they were able to find a computer store near them, and it was undamaged, and open. Asia volunteer to be the one to get the data stick, due to Rias being also naked. She quickly ran in, bought a data stick, and rushed back out to where her master, X-9, and the Pug were waiting. "Okay, I got it." Asia ripped the box open and presented the robot with the device.

"So what are you planning to do?" Rias asked as X-9 grabbed the data stick and stared at it for a second before reaching into his pocket. Pulling back out his hand, it's relieved to be a car key in his grasp. The assassin presses the red button.

Within a split second, one of the three black cars the X-series used that managed to survive, speeded down the street and stopped before stopping in front of them.

"I will remove any and all traces of the mission to kill Kenny Kurosawa from my data bank by transferring it into this data stick," X-9 said as he opened the driver side door and sit down in the seat. "By removing it, I'm able to keep both clips inside and be free of my orders." Leaning back into the drivers chair, taking his hat off and setting it on the passage side chair, he takes the data stick and inserted it into the right side of his head. "I will be forced to shut down during the process and it'll take a while," he said in a grim tone. "Whatever happens after that? I don't know."

Asia looked down with a saddened expression. She couldn't explain it, but she was starting to care deeply about the machine. In a way, X-9 remained her much of herself. He was a tool in a plan that he didn't want a part of. When he gets rid of his orders, the robots going to be lost and alone. Asia was a little surprise when the Pug jumped out of her arms and into the lap of X-9. Okay, maybe not totally alone, but the blonde didn't want to leave the emotional robot on his own.

"Why don't you stay with me at Kenny house?"

The crimson-haired bombshell and robotic assassin looked at her in shock. "Asia. What are you saying," Rias asked both astonished and worried.

"You don't have to be alone in the world." Asia continued with a bright smile. "You can stay with us and be a part of our group. You may not be able to be a Devil like me and Kenny, but that doesn't mean you can't be our friend."

"'Friend'." X-9 repeated the word and lowered his head a bit, trying to grasp the meaning of the word. He knew what the definition of it was, but he didn't think it would be something he could have because of what he is. Nor did he know it was something he would want. He raised his head back up and looked at the blonde Bishop and asked, "What is your name, little girl?"

"Asia. Asia Argento," she responded.

"Asia." X-9 turned his to look forward. "I'd like to be your friend." The response brought a bright expression on Asia face with her eyes tearing up a bit. Rias stared at the smaller girl with a fond smile, very proud of her Bishop's friendship offer. It would be weird for having X-9 around, but she was willing to have him around. Plus, he could be a powerful ally in the future.

She placed a hand on Asia shoulder and gestured with her head for them to be going. She nodded and the both of them turned their backs towards the car, opened their wings, and flew off into the air.

As for X-9, he closed the door and lean back against the chair. Not wanting to waste any more time, he began the process of removing the mission. Before being forced to shut down, the robot looked down at the Pug on his lap, only to find the small dog with sleeping soundly. The sight brought a loving smile to his face. "Lulu," he said before he petting her head lightly. "I'll call you Lulu."

X-9 leans back again. His red eyes turned off as he shuts down.

"Lulu… sweet thing."

* * *

The decapitated corpse of the CO of Future Robotics still laid on where it's been found, only with a white blanket covering it. A police investigator came over and kneed to lift up the covers a little bit to see underneath. He cringed in at the horrific scene underneath and stood back up, as his partner wrote down notes in a small journal. As that was going on, many more police officers investigated outside around the busted doors that lead into the CO's office, with many others on the floor beneath them, as they investigated the area where they were alerted by people that an explosion took place in Future Robotics. Not to mention the sounds of gunfire and more explosions, even pink smoke used. Many units were rushed to the scene, with up to twenty cars and an armored trucked parked outside. As investigations happened inside, others officers looked at the remains of two of the X-Models' cars that were destroyed.

They had no leads as to what caused the explosions or who the murderer was.

High up on one of the roof of a two story building a block away from the police scene stood the Devils and Exdor. Everyone one of them was able to be healed by Asia and get replacing cloths from Akeno, who conjured freshly made ones to replace the damaged ones. Unfortunately for the three servants of the House of Phoenix, their torn cloths will have to do for now.

"This is going to be troubling," Rias said with an annoyed sigh as she rubbed her temple.

"That's an understatement," Sona said with her arms crossed, equally annoyed. "I'm surprised that they got here so late."

"So what are we going to do about this," Kenny asked.

"Well," Sona said, walking away from the group, "I don't know about you and your peerage, Rias, but I like to keep things neat and clean. As well as make sure normal humans don't know about it."

"Oh," Rias said in a playfully offended tone, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if you aren't going to clean up the mess you made," Sona responded as she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "then don't let someone have to do it."

Kenny stepped towards her a bit. "Why don't you let us help you then?" Sona turned her head to look at him, feeling a little surprised and a small blush on her cheeks. A second later and she smiled before walking up to him and giving him a pat on his left cheek, bringing out a flush from him.

"You're sweat of offering you help Kenny, but I think you should go back. Me and my peerage and more than enough to take care of the damages." Sona retreated her hand to her side and gave him a teasing smirk, while also noticing a pouting Rias scowling at her. "Besides, by the look on your face, I say you need some sleep."

Truth be told, Kenny did have bags under his eyes and looked like he was forcing his eyes to stay open. Tonight wasn't good to him and it clearly showed.

"Then I guess I'm no longer needed." The Devils all turned their attention to Exdors, who was standing a few feet from the group. "With the eight assassins gone, and X-9 deleting the mission from his data bank, I can finally sleep tonight knowing that those things are no longer hurting people."

"What are you going to do," Isabella asked the small scientist.

Exdor shook his head and said, "Don't know. With the money I have, I'll be able to live a decent life. I've been offered multiple jobs, so it's not like I'm going to be helpless. I'll be good."

Kenny stared at him for a moment before smiling. "Then I wish you the best." He bowed his head.

Exdor returned the smile, but instead of bowing too, he raised his hand up. "High five." Kenny looked up at him while his back was still bent forward a bit. Sweat-dropping from the man's quirkiness, he smiled nonetheless, and high fived him.

"WHOOOO!" Exdor cheer and through up his fist. He then reached over his left shoulder and pulled a ripcord. Two wings with rockets on the ends came out of the sides of his back, before they ignited and the scientist blasted off into the night sky.

The others just looked on with sweat-drops at the flying scientist, as he grew smaller and smaller before disappearing. "What a weird man," Asia said.

Isabella, Xuelan, and Karlamine glanced at one another and nodded. They've talked about it while waiting for the others to return from their fights and decided that it was best for them to leave. It was time to return home. Even though they weren't sure of their dilemma, they still had a duty. They then turned back towards the others. "Then we should also be going too," Isabella said, before the three started walking away.

"Hey, wait!" Kenny called out to them, catching their attention, as he approached them with a tiny blush on his cheeks. "I just want to say thank you for all your help. I know we didn't get off to a good start, but I'm happy to have gotten to meet you girls and fight alongside you three."

The three were left astonished by his kindness and sincerity, with bright blushes on their faces. He was a member of Rias Gremory's peerage; he was supposed to be hating them. But yet he doesn't, and looked like he didn't have any intentions to. They smiled and nodded, before opening their wings and flying off in the opposite direction.

A second later, Kenny let out a loud yawn while stretching out his arms. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see it was Rias smiling kindly at him. "Come on," she said, taking his hand and leading him. "Let's go back to the Clubhouse."

He nodded to her. Akeno then created the teleportation circle and in a red flash of light the members of Rias' group vanished. Sona then glanced at her peerage and they nodded to her, telling her silently they were ready for work. Then they opened their wings and flew off.

0000000000000

The crimson magic circle appeared on the dirt field of Kuoh Academy and the six Devils appeared from it before it vanished.

"That's funny," Akeno said in confusion as she looked around. "I could have sworn that I had it to take us inside the Clubhouse."

"Do you think something could have caused to take us here," Rias asked, before her friend thought about it for a second.

"Not that I can think of." Akeno thought hard about it, but soon just shook her head and smiled at the other in her usual way. "It's probably nothing. Come one, I'll set up some sleeping bags for all of us." She then walked ahead of everyone else towards the Clubhouse.

"She's right." Rias said with her own smile. She turns her head to Kenny and does a 'follow me' gesture with her hand. "Come on. You can even stay here for the night, Kenny."

"Are you sure," he asked, before she nodded. Kenny then smiled and started following Akeno. "Okay, let's go."

"Finally," Kiba said as he yawned while following Kenny and Rias with Asia and Koneko with him. A sense of relief filled them while tired from the fighting and be chased after. "This night is over."

"Ditto," Koneko simply agreed. And so the group headed towards the Clubhouse with Akeno leading ahead of them.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

Suddenly an explosion went off where Akeno was, taking her with it. Everyone else was thrown off their feet, sent a few feet back, and land on their backs. Kenny grunted and groaned in pain as the front side of his uniform let off some smoke. He struggled to sit up with his eyes shut tight and his teeth gritted. When he opened his eyes, Kenny was shocked and horrified to see the black-haired beauty lying on the ground naked with smoke billowing off of her and the ground around her.

"AKENO!" Kenny got to his feet and ran over to her. Rias was the next to see her dear friend and raced behind her Pawn. The other three had just gotten to their feet and started to head to them the Queen's aid.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

Kenny and Rias whipped their heads around and were met with the awful sight of seeing the explosion's cloud form, as the other three were thrown into the air again and land on the ground. But this time, they weren't moving.

Kenny then looked at Rias, as she looked at him, with a distance of about two meters apart from each other.

"Rias!" He reached for her and started running towards her.

"Kenny…"

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

The next explosion went off where she was.

Kenny had his arms up and feet apart to brace himself against the shockwave and superheated air pushing against him. When it was all over, he lowered his arms and rushed forward, not bothering to figure out what had just happened. When he stopped, Kenny looked down and gasped in horror at what he saw. Rias' lustful body lying there on the ground; brunt mark all over her body, with only her panties surviving the blast, and her eyes closed.

"No…" Kenny said heartbrokenly fell to his knees and picked up the redhead. "Rias." He quickly placed two fingers on the side of her neck to feel a pulse, praying that she was okay. He sighed in relief when he felt the beating rhyme. She was alive. That must have meant the others survived too.

A moment later and the next thing he knew was the sound of footsteps coming towards him. Looking up from the beautiful young woman in his arms, Kenny saw nothing at first. But then a man dressed in a black cloak with sleeves and the hood over his head appeared out of the shadows of the trees and into the moonlight. The most distinctive part of the man was the red and white kabuki master covering his face.

Kenny glared at the Killer; the same one who—unknowingly to him—killed the CO of Future Robotics. The black-haired teen remembered what Exdor said about the people who wanted the X-series wore kabuki masks. Was this one of them, or someone else? Any questions here could think of didn't matter as he gently set Rias' unconscious body on the ground.

Standing up, he took off the shinai bag and removed the sheathed Sword, before throwing the bag down. Stepping over his master, Kenny walked towards the cloaked man. Passing by Kiba, then Koneko, and finally Asia as they all lay unconscious. Never taking his eyes off the Killer, Kenny then stopped about four meters away for him.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done," Kenny said in a resentful tone.

"Come boy." The Killer said before slipping off his cloak and letting it off to the ground, revealing his bare, scarred chest, and short, spiky black hair. His arms, hands, and fingers covered in bandages with black arm bracers, a long pair of black hakama that covered his feet, held in place by a white sash that held two swords at his waist, and neckless with a wooden piece. The Killer grabbed the sword handles. "Your fall will be my ascension in the First Legion of Darkness." He then pulls out the swords.

Kenny's glare narrowed. He pulled out the Sword and tossed the scabbard aside. Then he placed his left hand on the blade and slide it along the length, achieving the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet; the Boosted Gear.

 **[Boost!]**

The two opponents stood still as they stared intensely at each other. Three seconds later, they charged, running at full speed, before coming to a stop and swung their blades.

 _CLASH!_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **{Playing Shine by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a dark room with the moonlight coming from the window. The light moves against the wall, turning the areas that become covered by it a light blue. As it gradually shifts, it soon reveals the handle of the Sword, as the weapon leans up against the wall. The light then touches the unsheathed blade, causing it to reflect and shine off the metal.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** Kenny, wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, was out at night standing in an open plain with a few trees behind him. His hair flying in the wind and his hands in his jean's pockets as he looks upwards, the green grass under and around him flowing against the wind as well.

 **[I don't know why, all I know is there's something wrong]** The scene stays like this for a moment, before switching to present a close up of his face. Showing an expression that tells the viewer he was deep in thoughts, as his black eyes weren't focused and his lips were parted a small bit.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** High up on a white balcony in the night time, Rias stands there in a white sundress, with her arms on the railing as she leaned on it while looking up at the moon. She face carries a bright smile as her vixen figure is seen slightly through the dress as it and her elegant crimson hair flies in the wind gracefully while glowing into moonlight.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** The scene changes to show different images. The first was of Akeno as she smiles sweetly at the viewer in a lovely kimono, holding an umbrella in her arms with her in a bun. The next image is of Kiba as he stands in a gym, wearing Kendo equipment and the mask tucked under his armpit, giving the camera his charming smile, while in the background were many girls smiling at him back with hearts in their eyes.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** Koneko's next shown, sitting on the sofa in the clubhouse with a piece of chocolate in her mouth, looking at the viewer blankly as she holds up her hand in a peace sign. The final image shows Asia in her nun outfit, brushing a few stray hairs behind her right as she smiles brightly, while standing in the park with the playground behind her.

 **[Baby on your own you take a caution step]** Returning back to Rias, the camera shows her up close from the left side, with twinkling stars shining in the background. Her bright expression turned to a sad look as her gaze fell. She placed a hand on her left breast and sighs with her eyes closed.

 **[Do you wanna give it up?]** Her eyes opened, but only half way. Showing that she's hurt in some way and sadden about something.

 **[But all I want is for you to SHINE~]** Rias then turned her head to the left and a surprised expression appeared on her face. The scene changes to a white surrounding and the camera moves upwards, showing Kenny in his average school uniform, with his back facing the camera, the Sword in his right hand, and the scabbard in his left as his long black hair flows in the wind.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The camera zoomed out to show Rias, now naked, staring at Kenny's back with her right shoulder facing the viewer and her head turned towards him.

 **[SHINE~ on this life this life that's burning out]** A side angled view, and Kenny now is seen facing Samurai Jack, whose ghost stands a few feet from him. The camera focused on Kenny face for a movement, before switching over to Jack's. The samurai gives him a smile and disappears. Kenny lets out a sigh with his eyes closed, as he was now standing on a cliff as the sky turns orange in the afternoon.

 **[SHINE~]** Rias, now fully dressed in her usual school uniform, walked up to his right and places a hand on his shoulder. Kenny looks at her as she gives him a smile, then Akeno comes up and stand with him too. Then Asia, Kiba, and Koneko.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** Kenny smiles fondly at them for a moment, before his expression quickly turned serious and he faces forward. The others do the same, readying themselves for battle.

 **[SHINE~ on this life this life that's burning out]** The scene changes to show their backs and zooms out to revival Aku's towering silhouette before them, with the setting sun behind his head.

 **[SHINE~]** The image then changes into a watercolor-like painting. Then everything fades out, as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **Narrator:** **"On the next episode of The Red Dragon Samurai…."**

 **The Killer:** "Surely this isn't the best you've got."

 **Kenny:** "Stand still and I'll show you more!"

 **Rias:** "Where is he!?"

 **Kenny:** "So this is what you look like?"

 **Narrator: "The Red Dragon Samurai. Updates coming soon."**

 **Rias:** "You deserve this, Kenny. I know you this what you wanted."

 **Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

 _ **Finally**_ **finished with this one! You guys have no idea what a pain this episode was. With only three battles to go, I had to stretch them out to fine in empty space and not to mention keeping them interesting and worth reading. The part with X-9 was also tricky and hard to have it where he would want to be with the group, so I decided to use one of anime's greatest plot devices without trying to be too lazy with it; the Power of Friendship! But in the end, I finally got to the part of the arc that I've wanted to do since I started it.**

 **Bet you didn't see that ending coming, huh. The last scene of this episode was inspired by another one of Tartakovsky's works;** _ **Star Wars: Clone Wars**_ **(2003). If you guys haven't seen it, I strongly recommend it. It's a blast to watch.**

 **Thank you guys for being patient with this update. The last few weeks for me were really busy. First was my high school graduation, then a family trip, and then finally college orientation. Not a lot of time to myself and actually to sit down and work on the story.**

 **And so** _ **Samurai Jack**_ **has finally come to an end. I'm not going to lie; I love the final episode, but would have liked it to be just a little bit longer (You guys are probably tired of hearing the same thing as I am). This was a show I grew up with and to know it has an ending that fits so well with it is fantastic to see. People may not have liked it, but let's not forget how magnificent this season, and the show was and how special it was to many of us.**

 **Thank you, Genndy Tartakovsky for coming back to this series. And goodbye Samurai Jack, we'll miss you.**

 **As for Kenny's familiar, I had totally forgot to include the White Wolf. I do apologize for that, and with three requests for him, I think he'll be the winner. And of those who wanted to see the Creature and Chicken, I think I know of a way to include them without complicating the plot and having Kenny have more than one familiar.**

— **Kenny will have the White Wolf, that's for a fact. (I personally love this idea. I still can't believe I forgot about him.)**

— **I could have Creature be Akeno's familiar, insisted of her tiny demon. (Yes or No; You give your own opinion. I don't what to overstep the limits and try to balance out the crossover.)**

— **Kiba will have the Chicken. (All I know is that his familiar is a small bird and in the English dubbed anime he said his familiar was badass. It's a golden opportunity.)**

 **No harem updates, other than I'll be bringing in maybe two more girls and that's it. I know who they're going to be and I'll add them in when they meet Kenny.**

 **And so that wraps up this episode. The final episode of the Assassin Arc is up next and I plan to tie up a loose end and get ready from the Rating Games. Please feel free to review, favorite, and follow if you like the story and/or episode. Have a good day!**


	10. Episode X

**("…Gotta get back…back to the past…Samurai Jack.")** There's nothing but a black screen.

 **("I've finally returned to the past and defeated Aku.")** The scene then goes down to reveal Jack. His silhouette all white with a white shadow behind him, standing in the dark with his back turned towards the viewer.

 **("But, I still feared for the future.")** Jack is then shown looking out at the horizon from the balcony of his castle, pink Sakura leaves falling all around him and his empire. The scene then changes to show an opening in a snowbound forest with towering trees.

 **("Though he's gone, his shadow still remains.")** The camera turned slowly to the right and stopped when it shows Jack meditating on the snow covered ground, with his right side facing the viewer. There's then a close up of the sheathed Sword, as the blade is pulled from the scabbard.

 **("Though I will not be around, I will not let the nightmare return.")** The scene focuses only on the Sword's blade, as reflection of Jack's eyes was shown in the metal for a moment, before Aku's eyes replaced them.

 **("With a simple goal, the Sword was passed down to eldest child of the eldest child.")** Jack's silhouette, with the sword in hand, stands on top of a hill looking at his home from a distance. But then the scene changes to where there was a woman standing in Jack's place, looking at another city of the in the 19th century.

 **("To be passed down throughout the times.")** The scene fades into another one, this time to a man looking at a city set ablaze in the night, as American bombers fly overhead during World War 2.

 **("So that if Aku does comes back, there's hope.")** Again, the scene changes. But this time shows Kenny's silhouette looking at Kuoh. The city lit by its neon lights in the night atmosphere.

 **("I've placed my faith in him, and those around him.")** Kenny was now sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree while looking up at the silhouette figure a familiar young woman. The screen suddenly goes black.

 **("His name is Kenny Kurosawa, the Red Dragon Samurai.")** Then the title burns itself into the scene, glowing red as it shines in the dark.

 _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_

* * *

 **Episode X**

" **The Face of Evil"**

The full moon shined brightly in the night sky. The time was unknown. For some, this night was just like any other night. But for a small group of Devil/students of Kuoh Academy, it's proven to be the longest night of their lives.

Never taking his eyes off the Killer as he walked towards him, Kenny stopped about four meters away.

Behind him, his friends laid unconscious after being blown up by the mysterious masked man. Akeno, being the first one to be knocked out, was on her back with nothing on except shreds and bits of her uniform, with few streams of smoke rising up from her body. Most of the right side of Kiba's uniform was burnt and gone, leaving him shirtless half way while lying on his left side. The same could almost be send for Koneko, only with her the left side of her uniform destroyed and she was lying face down. Asia was lucky enough to keep on her clothing, but they were still mostly burnt and the shockwave of the blast had her landing head first, knocking her out.

Among them was Rias, who was naked while lying on her back. Suddenly her face cringed and she let out a small grunt. The pain coursing through her body was almost excessive, making the redhead quivered lightly. With gritting teeth, she turned her head on its left side and cracked open one of her eyes. She saw Kenny standing before a masked man with the Sword in its scabbard and out of the shinai bag. With her left hand, Rias tried to reach out to him.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done," Kenny said in a resentful tone.

"Come, boy." The Killer said before slipping off his cloak and then grabbed the swords on his waist. "Your fall will be my ascension in the First Legion of Darkness." He then pulls out the swords.

"K-Kenny." Rias said in a weak horse tone. She wasn't able to get the next sentence out before she lost unconscious again. "Don't…"

Kenny's glare narrowed. He pulled out the Sword and tossed the scabbard aside. Then he placed his left hand on the blade and slide it along the length, achieving the Boosted Gear.

 **[Boost!]**

The two opponents stood still as they stared intensely at each other. Three seconds later, they charged, running at full speed, before coming to a stop and swung their blades.

 _CLASH!_

The three blades locked with sparks flying as their users pushed against each other. Kenny snarled up at the taller man. The Killer's face remained unreadable behind the mask.

They brought them back, then slashed at each other again; only this time the Killer used his left sword to block Kenny's chop. He then horizontally slashed at him with his right sword. Kenny jumped back before it could cut across his chest, then rushed towards him and slashed diagonally, but the Killer blocked it. The two continued slashing, cutting, and swinging at each other, with their blades _clashing_ and _clanking_. Kenny found himself being more on the defensive, as he blocked attacks from the two swords.

About five seconds later, Kenny stepped forward and left slashed horizontally at the man's waist, but the masked man surprised him by jumping over the younger man with a front flip. Kenny could only look up and watch with wide eyes and a hanging mouth, as the Killer's shadow passed over him.

Once he landed a few feet away, the Killer turned around and charged at Kenny. Luckily Kenny reacted quickly enough and faced him just in time to block a slash from the right sword, then one from the left sword.

The masked man launched a powerful kick into his stomach, knocking the air out of him, and sending him flying off his feet and a few meters away. He was soon off and away from the dirt field and slammed back-first into a tree. Groaning in pain for a second, Kenny looked up just in time to see the Killer jumping at him with, arms crossed like an X, ready to cut the young man in half. Quickly opening his wings, Kenny used them as he jumped upwards into the air.

 _SLICE!_

The jump provided to be timed just right, just before the Killer sliced right through the truck of the tree completely with ease. The masked man looked over his shoulder to see Kenny landing back on the ground. He turned around to face Kenny, while the tree topples over on its side with a _rattling, snapping crash._

Kenny wouldn't have been surprised by the sword cut, if they were like the Blade of Light Freed carried with him. What astonished him was the fact that the swords were one metal piece and he would have to guest them were also silver, since the masked man was planning on killing and he _is_ a Devil.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the Killer rushed him. Kenny ducked his head before it was taken off his shoulders by a right horizontal slash. He brought the Sword up to parry another slash. Then the Killer jumped up, angled his body sideways, and spun around like a propeller with his arms stretched out to the sides, forcing Kenny to raise the Sword to block a series of slashes while backing away. He quickly took a leap step back, causing the masked man stopped his spinning. He slashed at his left side, only to lock blades with the masked man's left sword it. The Killer then turned around to the right and swing his right hand sword, which Kenny blocked.

The Killer then lifted with his left arm and pointed the tip of the sword in his left hand at him.

He thrusts it forward.

Kenny saw it and quickly twisted his body sideways to dodge the stab, watching as the shiny metal moved forward a feet inches parallel from his chest.

The black-haired teen took a couple steps back to catch his breath. The Killer wasn't having any of it and charged towards him. Kenny parried a slash and quickly kicked hard into the man's stomach. The Killer held his stomach with his head down as he moved backwards a few feet, with his feet dragged into the grass and dirt.

Coming to a halt, he looked up to see Kenny in the air with the Sword over his head.

"YAAAAAAH!" Kenny let out his battle cry as he came down towards the Killer.

To his frustration, he saw the Killer seemingly disappear in a black blur when he jumped back just before he could chop him in half. Looking up, Kenny saw as the masked man lands back on the dirt field five meters away.

"Come now, boy," said the Killer as he stood straight. "Surely this isn't the best you got."

Kenny snarled at the masked man in anger. He knew that he shouldn't be getting angry during a fight, but after what he did to Rias and the others, it proved to be quite a challenge. He reopened his wings. "Stand still, and I'll show you more!"

 _WISSSH!_

With a flap of his bat-like wings, Kenny glided across the field at great speeds with the Sword raised to cut down the Killer.

However, the man jumped upwards again. Kenny halts himself in midair, before placing his feet on the ground. Frantically turning his head from left to right, the teen tried to locate the Killer, but couldn't find him. He was sure the guy jumped. He couldn't have just disappeared like that.

"If you truly believe that you can kill me…" Kenny's head snapped to the right and upwards in the direction of the voice. He found the silhouette of the masked man standing on top of the school's roof with the moon shining behind him. The Killer looked down at the young man with his hakama pants flowing in the wind. "Then come at me," he said.

Kenny stood there and glared for a brief sentence. He then flapped his wings and took flight. Knowing he wasn't going to able to reach the gable roof the Killer was on, as it was the highest one of the school, Kenny landed on one of the lower ones and rushed forward.

He then flew himself on to the highest roof and ran towards the Killer. Kenny slashed at him, but the attack was blocked by the right sword. He ducked his head to avoid a swipe from the other sword.

The Killer suddenly went lower and sweep kicked his legs out for under him.

"WAH!" Kenny fell hard on his back. He grunted in pain for a second with his eyes closed shut, before opening them. He quickly rolled out of the way before a sword could stab him through the heart. That was a mistake, as he found himself rolling uncontrollably down one of the slopes of the roof.

He was soon stopped when his stomach slammed first into a dormer. Kenny groaned in agony as his back bent upwards and his arms and legs hanged off the edges. He placed his arms on the top of the dormer and pushed himself just a little bit. He then looked over his right shoulder and neared yelled out of shock.

The Killer was falling towards him with his swords over his head.

Placing both hands on the dormer's top, Kenny pushed himself backwards and off it.

 _CRASH!_

Right before the Killer brought his swords down on the dormer, cutting into it and creating a dust cloud.

Kenny was soon falling down towards the ground. Halfway down, he opened his wing again and flapped.

He landed with a crouch and hand on the ground to stabilize himself. The Killer land a few feet in front of him, as they were now on the front side of the school, with the wall of the building to Kenny's right. The two warriors stood up from their landing. Kenny spread his legs and readied the Sword.

No one made a move, only stood there waiting to see make the first move under the moon's light.

Kenny charged forward. The Killer sidestepped to the right to dodge a diagonal slash, causing Kenny to go past him. Kenny quickly turned around and blocked the left hand sword. Then parried the right sword, before leaping back to avoid another right slash from the left sword.

He was stopped when he felt something tough the back on his hip. Looking behind himself, Kenny saw it was the stone fountain. When Kenny turned his head to face back forward, he instantly crouched down and jumped to the right before the Killer chopped down on the edge of the fountain, destroying that section of it.

Kenny rolled forward on his back when he landed. He then quickly got up to his feet and turned around. The Killer rushed and started slashing at him.

 _CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!_

Kenny parried and blocked all of the attacks while being forced back. He felt like it was costing him more strength by the second.

 **[Boost!]**

Giving himself another boost of energy, Kenny went on the offensive with his own slashes and hacks with only his right hand holding the Sword. This time the Killer was the one being forced backwards, backing stepping his way towards the academy. Being more experienced than the high school student, he effortlessly blocked all the attacks.

 _CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!_

The Killer stopped walking when he felt the wall against his back. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder to see the structure for himself, he turned his attention back to Kenny.

Kenny saw the left sword coming at him in a downward diagonal slash. With a loud _clang_ , he swatted it away with the Sword.

The Killer then swung his right sword horizontally at the black-haired teen. To his surprise, Kenny's Boost Gear grabbed his wrist in a strong grip.

See his opening to strike, Kenny brought the Sword up over his head with his right arm and brought it down vertically in an arch. But at the same time it, the Killer brought up his foot and kicked him in the stomach.

 _SLICE!_

It didn't stop the momentum of the Sword, as the tip of it cut down the middle of the mask.

A cry of agony escaped the Killer's mouth while Kenny landed on his back with a _thud_. Laying there for two seconds while groaning, Kenny then brought his upper body up on his elbows in an attempt to sit up. He opened one of his closed eyes and saw the Killer hunched over, with his right hand free of its sword and placed on his face.

Stumbling a bit, the Killer placed his left arm on the wall and lean against it, groaning and moaning in pain. Kenny watched him for about a second before remembering this was a fight and scrambled to his feet. Getting into a fight pose, he waited for the Killer to make a move. All the masked man did was take his hand away from his face and examine the blood it was covered in.

The Killer looked towards Kenny, before taking his arm off the wall and turned his body towards him. Even though Kenny can't see his face or his eyes, looking into the two eyes holes with a long and bloodied slice mark still chills down his spine.

Those chills intensified when the left side of the mask fell away, revealing a man about maybe five years older than Kenny with red eyes. The Killer glared angrily at him, while blood leaking lightly for the cut.

Sweat ran down the side of Kenny face as he stared at the Killer with a hint anxiousness in his eyes. The Killer bent down and picked up the left hand sword he dropped. Bringing himself standing straight up again, he had his arms at his sides and swords clenched tightly.

Kenny stood there for a second to see what the Killer's next move would be. Inside, he felt a little worried that he's just awoken a beast and it was ready to tear him to pieces. He quickly Promoted to a Rook.

His thoughts were cut off when the Killer rushed at him with a burst of great speed. Kenny was only given a quarter of a second to be surprised before raising up the Sword.

 _KLANG!_

The force of the two swords hitting against the Sword knocked Kenny off his feet and onto his back. Quickly scrambling to his feet, Kenny looked around to find the Killer. His ears picked up something form up above. Looking up, he saw the Killer coming down at him with his blade over his head. When he brought them both down, Kenny blocked them. Flipping back for him in the air, the Killer ran up to him and started swinging at Kenny fast and furiously. Kenny blocked and dodged as many of them as he could, but some were able to leave small burning cuts on him, making him wince.

After swinging his right sword at him, which he ducked his head under, the Killer brought it back and stabbed it into the ground. He swung left sword at Kenny, and he blocked it. Then suddenly, the man grabbed the younger male by the front of his red shirt. Kenny yelled in shock when he felt the Killer pick him off his feet and threw him over his head.

"AAAHH!" Kenny yelled as he flew through the air upside down, his back facing forward, with arms and legs extended out in front of him.

 _CRASH!_

He cried out in pain when his back slammed into the main gate of Kuoh Academy, busting it up before landing on his back with a painful _thud_. He quickly rolled over on his hand and knees and stood back up. Quickly turning his body around, he saw the Killer flying at him, with the end of his black hakama seeming like a blur at the speeds he was going. The Killer landed in front of him. Kenny slashed horizontally at him, but the half-masked man was a blur when he jumped up again. This time the Killer jumped over both Kenny and the bridge in front of the school and landed on the other side of it in an arch.

Kenny twisted his upper body to the right to look at where he landed. He then turned himself completely around and charged. He was not letting this guy get away.

However, right when he stepped foot on the bridge, the Killer reached behind his waist with his right hand. Pulling back out his hand, he held the sword with his pointer finger and thumb, while his remaining fingers held two red ball pellets.

When Kenny was about three steps from the half way point of the bridge, the Killer throws the pellets towards him. Kenny's eyes widened when he saw them coming. He was about to stop himself and jump back with the help of his wings, but before he could the pellets hit the stone pathway of the bridge.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

The explosion that ensued destroyed the bridge while sending chunks and pieces of debris flying everywhere, somehow completely missing the Killer. Not even a second later, the whole thing buckled and collapsed down into the canal. Taking with it Kenny.

Wanting to make sure the job was down while not giving him the time to recover, the Killer sheathed his swords, reached behind his waist, and pulled out about five of explosive ball pellets in each hand. Aiming at where Kenny Kurosawa landed, he swiftly throws them into the canal.

 _ **KA-SPLUSH!**_

A geyser of water exploded into the air before the Killer, sending water high up into the sky before raining back down, draining the canal of most of its water, and creating a mist. As he was being soaked by the falling water and with only the left side of his mouth being seen, the Killer smirked victoriously at his work. That smirk was soon down and replaced by a confused expression when he heard a splashing sound.

When the mist covering the canal cleared up, there was nothing but debris littering all over that area of the waterway. But then one tall piece of the bridge that was standing up suddenly fell forward on its face, revealing a battered, wet, and panting Kenny proceeding to stand back up over the two feet deep water that was gradually rising. He scowled up at the Killer. He black blazer and white dress shirt were gone, leaving only his red shirt with him, and even it had a few small tears. The black pants had large holes that exposed his scraped knees, with his arms having a few scraps and bruises of their own.

"How?" The Killer whispered in shock.

Kenny didn't answer and raised his sword—which he miraculously held onto—while getting into a fighting pose. Trust is, when the first explosion that destroyed the bridge went off, he was knocked back while his blazer and dress shirt were destroyed in the blast. When the bridge fell down into the canal, he must have landed behind the large debris and that shielded him from the second explosion. Good thing he still had on the Rook abilities.

"Can't waste any more time," Kenny said to himself and opened his wings. Just like before, he flapped them with a great amount of strength, resulting in him shooting upwards. Passing the high edge of the canal, Kenny stopped a few feet above the ground before falling. Turning his body so that it was facing the Killer when he lands.

With the Sword over his head, Kenny landed to the left of the Killer—who turned his head towards him—and brought down the Sword.

 _CLASH!_

The Killer blocked the attack with his left sword and then slashed at him with his right sword. Kenny blocked it and then right slashed horizontally at him, but it was blocked. He then chopped down diagonally, but this time when it was blocked by the Killer, the teen sent his left fist into the right cheek of the half-masked man. Causing him to stagger back.

Seeing his opening, Kenny swung the Sword again.

 _SLICE!_

"GAH!" The Killer screamed out in pain as Kenny cut across his chest, leaving a gash. Gritting his teeth while groaning in agony, the Killer twirled the swords into reverse grips and placed his hands on the bleeding gash. Growling as he hunched over a bit, the older man looked up at Kenny and glared angrily at him. Kenny returned the look with a scowl.

Continuing to glare at him for about three seconds more, the Killer then turned around and jumped high up onto the roof of a nearby house, then leaped across to another one.

Not willing to let the man escape, Kenny opened his wings and flew up onto the first house's roof. Once his feet touched the roof, he looked up and was astonished to find the Killer already so many houses away and still going.

' _How is he still able to keep going?'_ He thought to himself. Surely his wounds would've weakened him, right? Kenny shook his head to clear it of any other questions. He had to focus. With his wings still open, Kenny leaped up and flew after the Killer.

* * *

" _Rias_ …Rias…RIAS!"

Rias snapped her eyes opened with a loud gasp and jolted upwards. Frantically scanning her surroundings, she saw she was still on the dirt field on the school and it was still nighttime.

"Rias!" The redhead whipped her head to the left when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. To her relief it turned out to be Sona kneeling next with a worried expression. She stared at her friend to make sure she was okay, Sona released her held breath in relief. "Thank goodness you're okay," she said.

"Sona?" Rias asked after calming down. "When did you…"

"We arrived just a few seconds ago." The two Kings turned their head to see Tsubaki standing behind them. "After erasing all of the memoirs of the incident from the police and other witnesses, as well as repairing the damage done to the locals where we fought them, we made our way back here." She looked over her right shoulder to gesture towards the other members of the Occult Research Club regaining consciousness while Sona's peerage tended to them. "When we arrived here, we found like this and assumed the worst. But luckily it wasn't."

"Rias, what the hell happened," Sona asked.

Rias moaned as she rubbed her right temple before beginning to recollect her memoirs. "Well, it was after we got back." She starts explaining. "Akeno's teleportation circle, for some reason, brought us out here. We didn't mind at first and I even asked…" Her sentence came to a complete stop as her eyes widened with shock and her hung open. She remembered. She remembered seeing her cute samurai take the Sword out. He was walking towards a masked man. He was the one who knocked them out. And now he was going to fight Kenny.

"Kenny!" Rias shot up to her feet and frantically looked around her surroundings. Her scream made Sona, Tsubaki, and the others almost jump out of their skin.

"Rias, what's wrong?" Sona stood up, feeling more worried for her friend and now even Kenny too. The busty redhead turned her attention to her and suddenly grabbed her by the arms.

"Where is he?!" She asked, freaking out. Rias lets go of Sona and looked at the others. "Have any of you seen Kenny?"

Tsubasa, who was kneeling next to Asia to tend to her, stood up with the blonde and ask concerned, "What do you mean. Wasn't he with you?"

Rias ignored the question and scanned the field again. Hopping that a sign of Kenny would somehow pop up and present itself.

"Rias." Akeno's firm and concerned voice broke through Rias' mind and the redhead turned her attention to her Queen. The girl looked at her with an anxious expression, as she was also worried about Kenny. "I was the first to be knocked out," she said, placing a hand to her heart, "so I don't know what's going on. But you seem to do. Please, if you know something, tell us."

After hearing those words Rias started to calm herself, realizing that panicking wasn't going to help her Pawn. Taking a deep breath, she began to explain was she saw. "There's a man wearing a kabuki mask that attacked us. I think he wants to kill Kenny."

"What!" Everyone shouted in disbelief.

"Why would he want to do something so horrible?" Asia asked with her fist held close to her chest.

"I don't know," Rias said before placing a hand to her chin to think. "This person wasn't a robot, I can tell from his bare chest, but he had a reason for wanting to fight Kenny. He did knock us out to provoke him. He did say something about a… First Legion of Darkness."

"First Legion of Darkness?" Sona started thinking too, with her right hand holding up her left elbow while her left hand was on her chin. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

Kiba, who was off to Rias' right, remembered something. "Say President," he said, catching her attention. "Didn't Exdor say that the people who wanted the X-series reprogramed wearing kabuki masks?"

The moment after he said that, Rias gasped in realization. If this person was associated with the people Kiba suggested, then it was likely that he was one of them that wanted Kenny dead. But why would he want to kill him? What would they gain from it? But then it hit her. _'Could this First Legion of Darkness be—?'_

"Uh, guys." Everyone turned their attention to Saji, who wasn't there at the time. He was now standing a couple feet away from the group with a freaked out expression. "You gonna want to see this."

* * *

"What in the world?" Sona asked out all, too amazed to say anything else after. Saji had taken the group out towards the front of the academy where, to their shock and surprise, found the gates busted open and the bridge that connected the neighborhood to the school destroyed.

Currently Sona, Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki, Asia, and Tsubasa were standing on the neighborhood side, while the rest were on the school side of the canal.

"As you guys went towards the Clubhouse," Saji explained, standing close to the edge of the now destroyed bridge, "I looked down and saw this. I looked around to see if anyone was around, but saw nothing." He then bent down on one knee and rubbed his hand on black scorch marks that were on the stone ground. "These scorch marks make me believe that it was destroyed an explosion."

"You don't think Kenny was caught in it," Reya asked him worriedly. It was something that they all hopped wasn't true. There was no telling want this attacker was capable of and the fact that he was able to knock out Rias and Akeno, two of the strongest Devils in the area made it spin chilling as to think of Kenny fighting him.

"He was, but Kenny Kurosawa is alive," said a mechanical.

Everyone on the neighborhood side turned around, as the others on the other side of the canal looked up.

Rias and Asia gasped, surprised to see who it was. "You…" said the redhead.

Standing behind them was X-9 and the small Pup Lulu sitting next to his right left. His car parked sideways behind him. "Kenny Kurosawa is on the move," he said. "If you follow me, I'll be able to track him down."

* * *

 _Kata-kata-kata-kata-kata-kata…_

The sound of Kenny's running footsteps was only matched by his rapid breathing through his gritting teeth, as he ran across a roof with his wings still open. In front of him on another roof was the Killer, still running away from him. As of now, the chase has been going on for about few minutes. The Killer didn't stop for anything, even with the gash Kenny inflicted continuing to drip blood that left a trail.

' _Then again,'_ Kenny thought as he leaped and landed on the same roof the Killer, finally closing in on him, _'I lost a massive amount of blood when Raynare and her followers kidnapped Asia and the Fairy.'_

And then, just when Kenny was half way to catching him, the half-masked man jumped off the edge of the roof. His jump took him all the way across the street below before landing on the brim of another house's roof.

Kenny was shocked by this, but nonetheless picked up his speed. When his next step was placed near the edge of the roof, Kenny stretched out his wings, Promoted to a Knight and launched himself forward. With the wind flowing through his hair, Kenny felt like he was flying as he sailed across to the other side.

He landed in the center of the roof. Looking up, he saw the Killer only a few feet from him. And he was about to jump off again. Through with running and chasing for one night, Kenny narrowed his gaze and ran forward a few steps. Then he flapped his wings and leaped forward with his arms extended out and the Sword in a reverse grip. He was hoping to tackle the Killer onto the other roof when he was in middle air.

To his surprise, the Killer just ran off the roof and fell down.

' _What!'_ Kenny thought incredulously. His short flight took him across the gap between the two houses that the man down into. Quickly stopping himself by straightening his body and flapping his wings forward once to halt his movement. Kenny then turned around and ran back to the edge of the roof.

Getting down on his hands and knees, Kenny looked over the edge and down below. It looked to be an alleyway between the back sides of the houses, but that all he could tell as it was too dark to see anything. Tracking his gaze across the ground to the left, he saw that the alleyway stretched for many blocks before ending at an opening. Doing the same with the right, Kenny saw the same thing; an opening at the end. Only it was a few meters away.

Kenny let out a sigh with a fatigued shake of his head. He knew that he was going to have to go down there if was going to find the Killer again. And so he Promoted himself to Rook, threw his legs over the edge, and fell down into the dark alley.

He crouched on one knee when he landed, as the green jewel on his Sacred Gear glowed dimly in the darkness. He stayed like that for a second so that he could scan his surroundings. There was nothing there but him. No trash. No water puddles. Nothing but a soft howling echoes of the wind current flowing through the narrow alley. He could even feel the cool air and it made him shiver a bit, due to how wet he still was.

But Kenny wasn't letting his guard down. The Killer was still there. Standing up, Kenny held the Sword with both hands and brought it close to himself, with the blade pointing up. Noticing the soft green light shining from the Boosted Gear, he made sure to have his left hand angled just so that the jewel was pointing in front of him. He knew that it was a risky thing and that he was now able to see better in the dark environment, but it was just something that felt right doing.

With that done, Kenny started making his way forward towards the closest exit. At a slow and cautious pace, his footsteps weren't as loud as how they would normally sound. However, it was still enough to have his heart racing and forced him to control his breathing; all while his eyes moved all around their sockets as he watched for anything to move.

About 12 meters away from the opening exit Kenny stopped walking. He then turned his body to the right and looked down at the other opening, wondering if the Killer had gone that way.

 _Kata-kata!_

His eyes widened by the sound of running feet, and quickly turned back around.

 _CLASH!_

He turned just in time to block the two swords of the Killer. Sparks flew off of the colliding metal weapons, brilliantly shining upon both their snarling faces as they locked blades. When the lighting faded, Kenny pushed the half-masked man away and flowed.

 _CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!_

Kenny started slashing and hacking at the Killer, forcing the man back. Everything two or three blades struck, sparks would fly and light up the battle for only a brief moment.

The Killer brought his swords up and tried to bring them down on Kenny, but the teen raised his blade up and blocked the attack. Kenny, still having his Rook abilities active, deliver a fast and hard kick to the Killer's stomach. The man felt all the air leave his lung as his mouth gaped open. The kick also sent him flying backwards, until he landed outside of the alleyway. He quickly picked himself up and ran to his left, with Kenny running towards the exit to follow.

Rushing out of the alley, Kenny turned his body to the right and skidded to halt. He saw the Killer a few meters away stop too, standing in the middle of a three-way intersection, and looked over his shoulder back at him.

When Kenny started charging at him, the Killer looked around to see if this was where he wanted to fight. This boy has proven to be more trouble that he was hoping and the man knew he overestimated himself with him. He was just a human.

Truth be told, after fight Raynare and her followers, the three Phoenix servants, and the X-series, Kenny as gained quite a lot of experience in fighting. Coupled with his grandfather's training, Kenny was more than a capable warrior.

However, when he looked to his right, he saw a stone pathway that led to a stone _Torii_ gate that was before a long flight of stone steps. The Killer smirked to himself. If the _Torii_ was a part of a shrine, then he could use that to his advantage.

Just when Kenny was about four feet from him, the Killer speeded away in a blur to the right. Snapping his head to where he went with a stunned expression, Kenny only saw the man coming right at him the next second. He wasn't able to react when he was kicked. His body flew towards the _Torii_ gate.

He landed on his ass a foot from passing through the gate and slid the rest of the way. To the Killer's shock and anger, nothing happened to him when his back and head collided into the first few steps.

Little did he know that this was where Akeno lived.

Kenny groaned from the impact and landing with his eyes shut. Lifting his back away from the steps, he rubbed the back of his head for a second. When he opened his eyes, Kenny wasn't able to take in his surroundings and the fact that he had just entered a shrine. The Killer ran towards the teen and about five feet away, he leaps at him with his swords over his head. Kenny quickly reopened his wings and launched himself up the flight of stairs. Wincing as he felt the edge of each step rub against his back.

 _CLANK!_

The two swords slammed on the stairs Kenny was once at, leaving cut marks carved into the stone.

Kenny ran up the stairs to the only floor up the hill, before turning around to wait for the Killer. The half-masked man wasn't far behind and when the two were on the floor, they clashed blades again. If anyone was to be walking by the _Torii_ gate, they would have probably have heard the fight echoing, as multiple _clashing, clanging,_ and _clanking_ echoed for the deadly dance of swords.

Kenny blocked the left blade and then right one, before right swinging the Sword horizontally at the Killer's head, only for the half-masked man to duck his head under. He then sped toward the stairs that continued upwards, before Kenny could bring his blade down on him. Looking at where the man was going, Kenny rushed after him.

With the Killer in front while running backwards, and Kenny in the back facing him while he runs forward; the two warriors continued their sword clashing while making their way up the long flight of stairs. Trees whipped past them on both sides, and the number of steps for them to climb seemed endless.

Unbeknownst to the two as they continued their upwards, fighting was that up at the top of the hill was the shine and another _Torii_ gate: Akeno's home.

 _CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!_

At about fifteen stairs from the top, the Killer jumped backwards, taking himself the rest of the way up. Kenny ran faster to catch up.

When the Killer landed gently at the top of the stair and under the gate, he back away a feet step before Kenny rushed up and charged at him with a swinging sword.

 _CLASH!_

The Killer blocked the attack with his right hand sword before diagonally slashing down at him, but Kenny parried that. The two of them then continued slashing at each other and blocking the others attacks. Sometimes they thrust their weapons or swing at their opponent, while other times they would dodge the attack to quickly send their own attacks. All this happening before the traditional Japanese shrine, as the moon was starting to descend from the night sky.

 _CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!_

Suddenly the Killer used both swords and with a trill and powerful swing, swatted the Sword out of Kenny's left hand, leaving it only in his right hand. However, it also left his body opened. Acting quickly, the Killer swung his right sword down on him. Kenny saw this a reacted by reaching out to grab it.

 _Clank!_

Surprisingly to him and the half-masked man, he caught it by the blade. It didn't cut him, though. Kenny guest that since the Boosted Gear was armored that it was able to hold the silver blade. The Killer snapped out of his dilemma and swung his left sword at his neck. But thanks to his Devil reflexes, Kenny was able to bring the Sword up and block the attack.

The two stood there glaring at the each other. The Sacred Gear kept its hold as the Killer tried to pull it away. Kenny tried to push away the other sword, as the half-masked man tried to force it towards his neck.

 _POW!_

The Killer kicked Kenny back, causing him to release his grip as he backed away. With his left hand placed where the kick impacted—his chest—Kenny's back touched up against one of the two legs of the _Torii_.

"You should know that death is no dishonor," said the Killer as he stood a few feet from Kenny. "The death that is demanded of me will bring greatness to the Legion."

"Why?" Kenny asked with a scowl. "Why did you and the First Legion wanted the X-series to kill me? What do you get from all of this?"

"It is not what _I_ want. It's want they commanded." The Killer shook his head. "Because it's what _he_ would have wanted."

"'He?'"

"Yes!" The man shouted at the heavens with his arms and swords extended outwards, as the setting moon was behind him. "We worship only one. One that will bring an era of greatness for those who are grateful and loyal to him!" His right hand abruptly released its grip of its sword, letting it fall to the ground. "And once we kill you and destroy that damned sword, his return will be the beginning of a golden age in the history of the world. And it is us who will be there to bring him back! To be there to greet him and devote our undying allegiance to him! We, the First Legion of Darkness, are the followers of the only true god in this world!" The Killer grabbed his neck with his right hand and snapped it off, before holding it up to the heavens. "AKU!"

The moment that name went through Kenny's ear, he was left in complete and utter disbelief and paralyzed. The First Legion of Darkness was the followers of Aku that Jack warned him about. But why was a human with them? Are there any more like him? Why would he willingly join Aku? Many more questions popped into his head as he tried to process what was just said to him.

"So now you know what must be done." The Killer said, snapping Kenny out of his thoughts, while wrapping the neckless around his right hand. "As I said; there will be no shame in your death. Think of it as cleansing you of your sin; being the next carrier of the Sword. Being born into this life." After finishing with the wrapping, he bends down and grabs the sword he dropped. "I've read all about you for this mission. You seem like a good person. Your affections for Rias Gremory is strong, which is why I targeted her last." Kenny felt his grip tighten on the Sword. "Your sister is lucky to have a brother like you. You've done a remarkable thing by saving the nun and the Fairy. You deserve to live a full life, full of happiness and love. But since your life is labeled as a sin—" the Killer extends his arms out a bit, readying his blades to strike. "—I must ended you."

He charged and leaped at Kenny, sword raised over his head to cut the teen.

At the very last second, Kenny place one foot out in front, grabbed the Sword with both hands, and thrust it forward.

 _ **STAB!**_

"Gah!" The Killer gasped out loud as his collided into Kenny, causing the teen to slam back into the leg of the _Torii_. Gasping like a fish out of water, the Killer struggled to look over his shoulder as his body pressed up against Kenny. Though he couldn't see it and only caught a glimmer of metal out of the corner of his eyes, he knew it was there. That sticking out his back was a blood covered blade. The man coughed up blood and his swords fell from his grasps. His body goes limp as he dies.

Kenny shared out ahead, breathing with his mouth open. He wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words. How could he? Raynare may have been the first person he's even killed, but this man was a human. A human that's been tricked and/or corrupted by the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels of the First Legion of Darkness. What he did was—

' _No!'_ He shook his head, not wanting to think like that. _'The decisions I make and the actions that follow are a reflection of who I am. He was the one who attacked first and harmed Rias and everyone else. He was the one who wanted to kill me, so I retaliated. If he had killed me, then the Sword would have been lost. No one would be safe. He chose his actions, I had chosen mine to protect my friends and family.'_

Taking a deep breath, Kenny slides down the _Torii_ and sits, taking the Killer with him. Once he was on the ground, he pushes the man off of him to his left, pulling out the Sword in the process. Creating loud, sickening sound as the weapon slid out of the flesh.

The Killer's corpse laid there on his back, blank eyes gazing up at the sky with mouth opened. Kenny just stared at his eyes, trying to something to say to the man. In the end, he just sighed, reach over to the Killer's and took it off. "I don't think to live is a sin." He said before using his fingers to close the eyes, allowing the man to rest in peace. "Like you said before, I'm a good person, with feeling for a wonderful young woman, a sister who I love with all my heart, and I've done things for the sake of others. To die here, to let you kill me, would be a greater sin. I'm not ready to leave behind these wonderful people." After that he sighed.

He then looked down at the Killer right hand. The neckless was still wrapped around it. Curious about it, Kenny grabbed the thin leather rope and unraveled it from the hand. Holding it by the rope, he brought it up to get a better look at the wooden piece hanging from it.

"So, this what you look like?" The wooden piece craved to resemble what looked like the head of a demon. The grinning mouth with four teeth that curved outwards, a long beard, six horns—four long and two short—extending out from the head, and flaming eyebrows. "Aku."

"Kenny!"

Recognizing that voice, Kenny looked all the _Torii's_ leg and down the steps, as the first light of dawn started to shine over the horizon. To his joy, it was Rias and the others running up the stairs. Among them, much to his confusion, was the X-Model known as X-9.

After she arrived first to the top, Rias got on her and hugged the black-haired teen. "Kenny! Oh, thank goodness you're okay," she sobbed lightly. "You don't know how worried I was. I thought that…" she stops when she heard what sounded like snoring. Ending the hug and quickly wiping away her tears, she looked down at him. She, along with the others that were gathered around the two, smiled at what they.

Kenny, with his laying against Rias' large breast, with sleeping peacefully with a smile. The morning sunlight shined upon his face, signaling the end of the night.

* * *

"So, this is Aku," Akeno asked, pointing at the wooden neckless piece that was standing up on Rias' desk. After school the next day was over, Rias had called over Sona and Tsubaki, along with Akeno to discuss about last night. Only they were inside the room. The events of last night had left almost everyone tired and exhausted, with Kenny being the most. And so Rias decided it was best for him to sleep in and not come into school for the day. As for the others, she and Sona thought it was best to let their peerage go home early and hold off all club activity until tomorrow.

"That's want Kenny told us," Rias said with her head resting on her knuckles. Her eyes shared directly into the wooden ones of the piece. "It appears my hunch was right. The attacker from last night was one of the people who order Future Robotics to reprogram their X-series into becoming assassins. Those people were members of the First Legion of Darkness: Aku's followers."

"And now it looks like they've made their first move," Sona commented while sitting on the right hand sofa.

"I've already sent a report of the situation of last night to the Underworld," said Tsubaki, standing behind her master, "but have received nothing."

This caught everyone's attention for a moment.

"That's odd," Rias said. "I would have thought that we would have been given something, like an order to be on standby or return to the Underworld."

"What I'd like to know is what are we to do with X-9." Sona looked at the redhead seriously. "I do respect your decision to let him live, but to allow him refuge in Kenny's house? Isn't that a little risky?"

"It was mostly Asia's decision." Rias leaned back in her chair with a smile. "She felt bad for X-9 and offered him a place at Kenny's house." She giggled when she remembered the black-haired teen's reaction to that. The poor boy nearly fainted.

"Then what are we to do when this First Legion attack again?"

Rias' expression changed to a deadly serious one. "If that happens, I'll blow them all away," she said. "We'll have to be ready for anything that they throw at us. But one thing's for sure, I will not let them hurt a single hair on Kenny's head."

Just then her phone started buzzing. Reaching into her pocket, she pulls it out and turned it on. It was a contract. With a single swipe she pulls up the address and—after what happened last night with that CO—the name of the contract.

The second she saw who it was, Rias gasped.

"Rias?" Akeno looked concerned at her King. "Are you okay?"

Her only response was a quivering smile and a tear running down her face. Quickly brushing it away, Rias stood and hurriedly went to the wide area in the room. "I'm sorry, girls. I have to go do something really important." Then in a flash of light, Rias teleported of the room. The other three young women just looked at each other, equally confused.

* * *

At the Kurosawa residence, the front door opened to reveal Asia arriving for school. "Hello, everyone," she said with a bright smile.

Karin, who was sitting on one of the sofas, sharing down at her homework on the tea table, looked up to see the blonde come in and smiled. "Hey, Asia. What are you do home so…" The sentence fell to a halt, her smile dropped to a hanging jaw, and her expression showed her astonishment.

X-9 bent his head down a bit to avoid hitting the door frame before stepping inside after Asia. In his left hand he carried Lulu. She now had on a red collar with a dog tag. The machine closed the door behind himself and locked it. He then turned to face Karin.

The younger sibling just sat there and shared, trying to process the fact she was looking at a blue robot that looked like it was a member of the mafia. "Uh, Asia?" She started, finally finding her voice. "Who are your friends?"

"Hm?" Asia blinked confusingly until she realized what she meant. "Oh! That's right, I forget to tell you," she said before gesturing to the robot. "Karin, this X-9 and his adorable puppy, Lulu. You see, he was once a part of a group of robots just like him that were designed to kill Kenny. But X-9 was the only one of them that was given an emotion chip. So we beat the others and saved him from his orders before offering him a place here."

Karin nodded. "…Uh-huh."

Then came the silence.

"KENNY KUROSAWA!" She suddenly roared, snapping the pencil she had in her hand, startling Asia and Lulu. X-9 didn't even flinch.

A second after that the sound of a door banging open was heard, before running footsteps echoed from upstairs. Three seconds later, Kenny came running down the stairs with a panicked expression and the Sword in his right. His body was soaking wet, with his long hair shining and dripping water from it. The only thing he had on was a towel around his waist that his left hand held in place by his right hand.

"What! What's wrong?!" He exclaimed.

"AAAHHHH! Asia scream with cherry red face at the sight of his almost naked body, before turning around and covering her eyes. X-9 gave him a deadpanned share and covered Lulu's eyes with a hand, while she remained obliviously happy and panting.

"What is this I hear about this thing and others like him trying to kill you?" Karin demanded before taking notice of Kenny's wet form. "And why are you naked!"

"I'd just gotten out of the shower," he replied.

"Then explain to me what happened last night!"

Kenny shared at her a brief moment before sighing. Asia most have spilled the beans. "Okay, look." He looked away from her and scratched the back of his head. "I was attacked by X-9 and other units like him last night." He then went over to the sofa on the other side of her and explained what happen. Starting for the extra contract Rias had him do, to meeting Xuelan, Karlamine, and Isabella. Next to being chased by the X-series and meeting Exdor. Then to the plan to destroy the robots and Asia and Rias offer to X-9, saying that the machine staying was a last minute thing for himself too. And finally to the Killer and killing him.

"I know that it was wrong to lie to you, Karin." Kenny lowered his head in shame, feeling guilty for not telling her the truth. "But I did it to protect you. The man with the mask said that this First Legion of Darkness knows about you, and that means that they will hurt you to get to me." He raised his head to look her in the eyes. "Please forgive me."

Karin shared at her older brother in silence for three seconds before shrugging. "Ok."

"Huh?" Kenny blinked two times, a little surprised by his sister's response.

"I forgive you for not telling me," she said before frowning at him. "While I didn't like the fact that you lied to your own sister about being hunted, and that you were okay; I would have done the same." She gave him a heartwarming smile. It was true what she said. If she was the next one in line to carry the blade, then she would've wanted to keep Kenny as far away from the dangers that follows. Karin knew the dangers of having the Sword, but she's learned to accept that Kenny was going to face those who'd wanted to bring harm to people just to get to him.

On the sideline, Asia and X-9 smiled with Karin, glad that it was all okay between the two. Kenny returns the gesture with a smile of his own. Glance around himself, he gives his legs a pat. "Well, I better go get dressed," he said, getting up and walked towards the stairs.

"That's a great idea," she said with a playful smirk. Kenny looked over his shoulder and gave her a lopsided smile before continuing on. After he reached the top floor, he walked down the hallway and enter the bathroom, hopping the dry himself up like he was going to before Karin shouted.

However, the moment he stepped foot in the room, his phone that was on the sink started ringing. Kenny picked it up a saw it was Rias calling him. Wondering why she was calling, he answered the phone and put it on speaker as he grabbed another towel for the railing and started rubbing his head. "Hello?"

" _Kenny, are you available at 8:00 tonight?"_

He stopped drying his hair for a moment, turned around, and looked at the phone confusingly. "Yeah," he answered. "Why?"

" _I got a contract and I'd like it if you could do it."_

"Really?" He asked incredulously, if not a little annoyed, taking the towel away from his head. "Remember what happened the last time I tried to do a contract?"

" _Don't worry, I've met the person ahead of time and I'll be there with you when you meet them... And trust me Kenny, this is something you might want to consider. If not for me, then for yourself."_

Kenny shared at the screen with a raised eyebrow. What does she mean? He knew that making pacts with humans was important, but was this one contract really that big of a deal? After five seconds of silence, he decided it was most likely better for him to just find out for himself. "Okay, I'll be there."

" _Terrific! I'll send you the address and I'll meet you there."_

"Okay. Seeya, Rias?"

" _Goodbye, Kenny."_

The called end there. Kenny sighs, exasperated with his shoulders slumping. Hoping that this wasn't going to end up being like last night.

— **(7:56 PM)—**

"This must be the place," Kenny said to himself, as he found himself standing before a two story house. It wasn't hard to find. It turns out the person lived only about six blocks up the road from his house. He was dressed in blue jeans with a dark gray sweatshirt on, the Sword in the shinai bag on his back like usual.

Just then the front door opened and revealed to be Rias. "Kenny!" She greeted him with a bright smile. "I'm glad you made it."

"Well, you are the boss, so yeah," he said with a smile as he walked onto the porch of the home.

The redhead beauty giggled at him before stepping aside for him. "Then please come on in. The client is just getting ready." He nods and walks into the house.

After taking off his shoes, he follows Rias the rest of the way. Kenny looked around the place out of curiosity. On the walls of the hallway they're walking through were a few pictures and paintings. He then stopped for a brief second to look at one picture that caught his attention. It was family picture that showed a wife, a husband, and their daughter. He didn't take the time to fully examine them and continued after Rias.

"He's here!" Rias called upwards. "We'll be in the living room!"

"Okay," said a woman's voice. "I'll be right there."

Rias looked to right at Kenny and nodded towards another room, signaling for him to follow. Entering the large living room, Kenny found a long sofa on the right side wall and heads towards it. Sitting down on it with Rias doing the same, the black-haired teen leans back and takes the shinai bag off. He then takes the time to look around the room. Seeing a flat screen TV in front of them with a tea table in between, two windows to the right of them with navy blue curtains, and lounging chair to the left of them.

Bring his gaze to the carpeted floor, he found what looked like a stuffed dog with a red bow and dress at his feet. He bends over and picks up the doll. Looking over it for about ten seconds, he was about to place it on the tea table with a voice said, "Excuse me, sir?"

Turning his head to the left, he with surprised to see an adorable little girl about six years old with brown hair down in a braid and green eyes. "That doll is mine," she said politely with her hands behind her back, "may I please have it back?"

Giving the doll a quick glance, Kenny smiles kindly at the girl and hands it to her. She takes the doll and hug it close to her chest. It was a cute and heartwarming sight that Kenny couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

The girl then looked back at him and asked, "Are you and… Miss Rias my babysitters?"

That caught Kenny a little bit by surprise. "Babysitters?"

"I'm afraid not, dear," Rias answered her with a gentle smile. "It's only going to be Kenny, but don't worry; you're going to have a fun time with him."

"Oh."

"Uh, Rias?" Kenny leaned towards the redhead. "What does she mean by babysitters?"

"Well, it's the job," she informed him. "Kenny, this is Hiriko. Her mother would have called a real babysitter to take care of her, but her job just called her to start night shifts tonight and she didn't have the time to call someone. And so, she decided to try us out. Even though it was supposed to be a joke to claim herself when she started to panic." Rias then bents forwards and places a hand on Hiriko's right shoulder. "Hiriko, this is my friend Kenny. Why don't you hello."

"Hello." She grinned at him with a wave.

Kenny returns the gesture with a smile and the wave. "Hi there, sweetheart," he said, trying to be friendly with the girl. Just then a woman in a waitress uniform rushes into the room. She was in her early thirties, was very pretty, with matching colored eyes and hair as her daughter, only with her hair done in a bun.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I'm running a little…" her sentence came to a halt when she looked up from buttoning her sleeves and spotted Kenny.

What followed was an uncomfortable the hung in the air. Not wanting to have it around anymore, Kenny got up from the sofa and extended his hand to her. "H-Hi there, ma'am. I'm Kenny Kurosawa, and I'm a Devil of Rias Gremory," he said to the woman with a smile. The introduction seemed to have snapped her out it and the brunette grabbed as shook.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," She said with a smile. "I'm Ume, Hiriko's mother." She then lets go of his hand and rubbed she together, looking around the room as if wanting to know how to start something. Ume spotted her daughter and kneels one knee and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Hiriko, mommy has to go to work. But this young man is going to take of you, so be on your best behavior."

"Okay, mommy."

Ume flashed her a smile and kissed her forehead. "On off you go while I have a quick talk with these people. I love you very much," she said, bringing her daughter into a hug. When the hug ended, Hiriko ran out of the room with her doll. The mother then turned to the Devils and takes in a deep breathe. "Rias, if you don't mind, I'd like speak to Kenny about…" she rubbed her hands anxiously and bit her lip. "…what you told me."

' _Wait, what?'_ Kenny's expression turned to a puzzled and nervous one. What did Rias tell her?

"I understand," Rias said with a grateful smile. "I'll beside the room if you need me." She then stood up, but before she left the redhead looked over her shoulder at Kenny and gives him an assuring nodded. She walked past Ume and out of the room.

Kenny brought his attention back to the mother. "So what can I help you with," he asked. Ume looked down a bit before sighing and raised her head to look him in the eyes.

"About a month ago, there was an incident; involving a shooter and a student as their main target, and they ended up killing a police officer when the officials came to arrest them," she begins to explain. Kenny's eyes widened a small amount and his back straighten after hearing that, something that Ume noticed. "Yes, that attack." She pause for a moment. "And that student was you, wasn't it?"

"How did you…"

"Rias told me what really happened that night," she answered before he could finish asking. "She told me that the shooter wasn't a terrorist like the news said. It was a Fallen Angel and it was targeting you because you had something that made you a treat to her, yes?"

Kenny nods, wondering where she was going with this.

Ume opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when nothing came out. She sniffed as her eyes became watery. She had to say this. She had to be strong and power through.

"Th-That police officer…was my husband."

Kenny gasped out of shock as his eye became watery too. Was this really happening? Was he really facing that officer's wife? What was he going to do? How does he approach this? The reality of the situation has left him unable to speak the words he's been wanting to say to her.

"When I was told that I could meet you," she continued, struggling not to start crying, "I didn't know what to think. For the first few days I was a wreck. Unable to work to the point where I almost lost my job. I would get drunk to the point that I would snap at anything. Even at my own daughter, who I ended telling her daddy was dead. Something no young child should ever have to hear. When my daughter—" Ume chocked up a bit "—when she asked me if I hated her, it finally hit me that I had a real problem. I blamed you for what happened to him, and for what was happening to me."

"And you should!" Kenny suddenly exclaimed, before looking down in shame and guilt, his body trembling as tears flowed down his face. After hearing everything that she said, he felt horrible. How could he not think about the impact the family would have? And now he knew, and he felt like a _monster_. "If I could have done something that night to stop her then I would have. But I froze. I froze out of fear for my life that I just sat there and watched as Raynare killed him for getting in her way of killing me. I couldn't do anything."

"I know." His head whipped up to look at Ume. She was still looking down, but Kenny could see she started crying before he did. "After a while, I stopped hating you," she said with light sobs and kind and gentle smile. "I got help. Family, friends, and people that cared for me and Hiriko were able come to me and helped me out of my mental state. I was able to be Hiriko's mother again." The brunette looked up at him and smile. "In the end, I forgave you."

"Why?" He asked.

"Kenny, it's normal that you were afraid." Ume placed a hand on his cheek and used her to brush away the tears. "You were in a situation that you had no control over. You didn't know what was going to happen." She turned her gaze downwards, still holding a smile on her lips. "My husband was only doing his job. He knew what he was signing up for when he joined the force." Ume looked back at him again and place her other hand to her chest. "As did I. And you did do something, you were able to pin her and lead her away before she could kill again. You saved the others' lives. You thought about us and made sure that if we needed you, you'd come to our aid. And in the end you finally brought her to justice."

"But still," Kenny said after the tears stopped, leaving his eyes a small amount of red. "I so sorry. I wish I could have done more."

"Then please," she pleaded with a firmness in her voice, "for my sake and Hiriko sake, _live_. Don't let my husband's death be for nothing. Live and have a wonderful life."

As he stood there and shared into her eyes, Kenny could see the sincerity and genuineness she had in her words. He remembered what he said the Killer, and realized just how ironic it kind of was. He said that friends and sisters would have wanted for him live, now here was the wife of the police officer asking for him to live.

After about three second of silence, Kenny took a deep breath and smiled. "I will."

"Wonder," Ume said bringing back her hand. She then looked her wrist watch and gasped. "Oh no! I got to go!" She reached into her pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper and hands it to him. "Everything the she need to do is right here. She's already eaten so just make sure she's in bed by night and I'll hopefully be back at around twelve." The mother turned around a sprinted out of the room. She pasted Rias, who was leaning back against the wall. "Bye Hiriko, I love you!" Ume grabbed her keys from a hanger and opened the door, exiting the house, and closed it behind her.

Rias came out from behind the corner and enter into the living room again. She saw Kenny standing there with a smile, which only made her own grow. "Well, I'll let you handle things from here," she said and was about to transport herself out of the house when Kenny spoke.

"Rias," he said to her. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." Rias walked up to the wrapped her arms around his neck, prompting him to wrap his arms around her. "You deserve this, Kenny. I know this is what you would have wanted." She then reluctantly pulled away from the hug and took a few steps back. Spreading out her arms, the redhead beauty summoned the magic circle and in a red flash, disappeared.

A second later, Hiriko ran into the room. "Mister Kenny! Mister Kenny!"

"What? What is it," he asked, getting a little worried.

She then stopped before him and placed her hands behind her back, looking down in embarrassment as she twists her left leg left and right on its toes. "Well, I was going to have a tea party with momma but she's not here. Is it okay if you join me?"

Kenny smile at her, not being able to resist the cuteness of the young girl. "I'd love to," he said.

"Real!" She exclaimed in excitement. "Yeah!" She then grabbed his right hand and started pulling him to follow her. Luckily he was able to grab the shinai bag. Hiriko dragged Kenny out of the room and up the stairs, all while he laughed along the way.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **{Playing Shine by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a dark room with the moonlight coming from the window. The light moves against the wall, turning the areas that become covered by it a light blue. As it gradually shifts, it soon reveals the handle of the Sword, as the weapon leans up against the wall. The light then touches the unsheathed blade, causing it to reflect and shine off the metal.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** Kenny, wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, was out at night standing in an open plain with a few trees behind him. His hair flying in the wind and his hands in his jean's pockets as he looks upwards, the green grass under and around him flowing against the wind as well.

 **[And I don't know why, all I know is something's wrong]** The scene stays like this for a moment, before switching to present a close up of his face. Showing an expression that tells the viewer he was deep in thoughts, as his black eyes weren't focused and his lips were parted a small bit.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** High up on a white balcony in the night time, Rias stands there in a white sundress, with her arms on the railing as she leaned on it while looking up at the moon. She face carries a bright smile as her vixen figure is seen slightly through the dress as it and her elegant crimson hair flies in the wind gracefully while glowing into moonlight.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** The scene changes to show different images. The first was of Akeno as she smiles sweetly at the viewer in a lovely kimono, holding an umbrella in her arms with her in a bun. The next image is of Kiba as he stands in a gym, wearing Kendo equipment and the mask tucked under his armpit, giving the camera his charming smile, while in the background were many girls smiling at him back with hearts in their eyes.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** Koneko's next shown, sitting on the sofa in the clubhouse with a piece of chocolate in her mouth, looking at the viewer blankly as she holds up her hand in a peace sign. The final image shows Asia in her nun outfit, brushing a few stray hairs behind her right as she smiles brightly, while standing in the park with the playground behind her.

 **[Maybe on your own you take a conscious step]** Returning back to Rias, the camera shows her up close from the left side, with twinkling stars shining in the background. Her bright expression turned to a sad look as her gaze fell. She placed a hand on her left breast and sighs with her eyes closed.

 **[Do you wanna give it up? All that I want…]** Her eyes opened, but only half way. Showing that she's hurt in some way and sadden about something. The camera then shows the left side of her, before Rias turns her head to the left and a surprised expression appeared on her face.

 **[Is for you to SHINE~]** The scene changes to a white surrounding and the camera moves upwards, showing Kenny in his average school uniform, with his back facing the camera, the Sword in his right hand, and the scabbard in his left as his long black hair flows in the wind.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The camera zoomed out to show Rias, now naked, staring at Kenny's back with her right shoulder facing the viewer and her head turned towards him.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** A side angled view, and Kenny now is seen facing Samurai Jack, whose ghost stands a few feet from him. The camera focused on Kenny face for a movement, before switching over to Jack's. The samurai gives him a smile and disappears. Kenny lets out a sigh with his eyes closed, as he was now standing on a cliff as the sky turns orange in the afternoon.

 **[SHINE~]** Rias, now fully dressed in her usual school uniform, walked up to his right and places a hand on his shoulder. Kenny looks at her as she gives him a smile, then Akeno comes up and stand with him too. Then Asia, Kiba, and Koneko.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** Kenny smiles fondly at them for a moment, before his expression quickly turned serious and he faces forward. The others do the same, readying themselves for battle.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** The scene changes to show their backs and zooms out to revival Aku's towering silhouette before them, with the setting sun behind his head.

 **[SHINE~]** The image then changes into a watercolor-like painting. Then everything fades out, as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **Narrator:** **"On the next episode of The Red Dragon Samurai…."**

 **?: "** Hey, you Kenny, ain't you."

 **Akeno:** "Kiyome comes from a family of Beast Tamers."

 **Kenny and Kiyome:** "AAAAAAAHHHH!"

 **Kenny:** "What are these things?!" **Kiyome:** "How should I know?"

 **Narrator: "The Red Dragon Samurai. Updates coming soon."**

 **Kenny:** "How would you like to be my familiar?"

 **Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

 **Bet you didn't see that last part coming, huh. :D**

 **And with that, the Assassin Arc is done, with the longest episode I've ever made. And now comes the familiar episode and then the Rating Games Arc. This arc has been a hell of a ride. With all the chasing and fighting, it's been quite the challenge, but I think I pulled it off quite nicely. Now Kenny knows about the First Legion of Darkness and that they are the followers of Aku.**

 **To be honest, I'd almost forgotten about Kenny's vowel to the police officer's family. So to celebrate the tenth episode of the series, I've decided it was time for Kenny to have closure on that subject and meet the family.**

 **And so the part you guys have been waiting for is here. Kenny will meet the White Wolf and have him as his familiar. Now that I'm going off the canon story again, hopefully the updates will come out faster. As always, please review, favorite, and follow if you like the story. Hope you guys had a wonderful 4** **th** **of July. Peace!**


	11. Episode XI

**AN:**

 _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **has** **now reached** _ **103**_ **Favorites and has** _ **100**_ **Followers! :D**

 **I've started this story back in March a few days before season 5 of** _ **Samurai Jack**_ **started.** **I didn't think this story would be a success. It was only thought of a few days after seeing the trailer for season. In the end, I finally found the courage to do it. I had only hoped that people would like it. But in the end, it all played out.**

 **I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has been following the story since the beginning, as well as for those who have just found this. To reach these numbers is fantastic. And with only a few episodes made? That's awesome! I hope that the other fanfictions I write will have the same results.**

 **Thank you, readers! Let's continue with the story.**

* * *

 **("…Gotta get back…back to the past…Samurai Jack.")** There's nothing but a black screen.

 **("I've finally returned to the past and defeated Aku.")** The scene then goes down to reveal Jack. His silhouette all white with a white shadow behind him, standing in the dark with his back turned towards the viewer.

 **("But, I still feared for the future.")** Jack is then shown looking out at the horizon from the balcony of his castle, pink Sakura leaves falling all around him and his empire. The scene then changes to show an opening in a snowbound forest with towering trees.

 **("Though he's gone, his shadow still remains.")** The camera turned slowly to the right and stopped when it shows Jack meditating on the snow covered ground, with his right side facing the viewer. There's then a close up of the sheathed Sword, as the blade is pulled from the scabbard.

 **("Though I will not be around, I will not let the nightmare return.")** The scene focuses only on the Sword's blade, as reflection of Jack's eyes was shown in the metal for a moment, before Aku's eyes replaced them.

 **("With a simple goal, the Sword was passed down to eldest child of the eldest child.")** Jack's silhouette, with the sword in hand, stands on top of a hill looking at his home from a distance. But then the scene changes to where there was a woman standing in Jack's place, looking at another city of the in the 19th century.

 **("To be passed down throughout the times.")** The scene fades into another one, this time to a man looking at a city set ablaze in the night, as American bombers fly overhead during World War 2.

 **("So that if Aku does comes back, there's hope.")** Again, the scene changes. But this time shows Kenny's silhouette looking at Kuoh. The city lit by its neon lights in the night atmosphere.

 **("I've placed my faith in him, and those around him.")** Kenny was now sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree while looking up at the silhouette figure a familiar young woman. The screen suddenly goes black.

 **("His name is Kenny Kurosawa, the Red Dragon Samurai.")** Then the title burns itself into the scene, glowing red as it shines in the dark.

 _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_

* * *

 **Episode XI**

" **Aoimoku"**

"Okie-dokie, I'm all set," Asia told Kenny as she finished packing her bag with fliers. The two of them were currently in the Clubhouse with Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko.

"Alright then." Kenny stood up from the sofa and slipped the shinai bag on his right shoulder, while having his flier-bag on his left one. "Asia and I are going to go hand out some fliers before heading home, Rias," he told the redhead sitting at her desk, before turning to the beautiful blonde. "What do you say? You ready to rock?"

"Hold on, you two." Rias said, getting their attention before they could start leaving. "I think you'll be glad to know your flier days are over. Especially you, my cute samurai." She smiled at Kenny, making him blush a little.

"What do you mean," Asia asked worriedly.

The busty redhead stood up from her desk. "Relax dear, it's not a punishment," she assured Asia. "You've all done great work. But normally the hassle of running around handing out fliers is the job of a Familiar."

Kenny blinked. "A Familiar? As in pet or something?"

"Not exactly," she said with an amused smile. "Familiars are creatures that we Devils use to do small tasks and jobs for us. Like for example, giving out fliers. Having one is a key part of being a Devil. And I think it's about time for the two of you to have one of your own."

"Ah, cool!" Kenny exclaim in excitement. Finally, he could quite the flier task. "So is this like a promotion?"

"I guess you can say that," Rias said. "But first things first; lets us introduce you to ours." She held out her hand and waved it. Then an oddly round, cartoonish looking bat to appear over her palm in a puff of smoke. "This is my Familiar. I believe the two of you have met before, Kenny."

Kenny looked confused at her, but then the bat puffed into a ball of smoke again. He was surprised when the smoke cleared, revealing a young woman with short brown hair and a red dress. He blinked once before leaning in a bit. "Wait a minute," he said when it finally hit him. "You're the girl that gave me that flier. On the day of my date with Raynare." The girl turned back into a bat before puffing away.

"And I got one too, of course," Akeno said. Walking over to where there was more space, she points her finger to the floor. Kenny and Asia were both amazed at what appeared out of a magic square of green light.

The creature summoned resembled a large stuffed animal, only it was three times taller than a normal man. Its body was large and round, with limbs looking more like stubs. It was covered in blue fur with a lighter blue belly, had three growths on the top of its head the resembled shamrocks that had flies surrounding them, enormous green eyes with long eyelashes, a feline nose, and a peach-colored rear.

Sitting on its rear, the creature bent its neck to look down at a shocked Kenny, staring at him with a curious look. "I call him Stinky because of the flies," Akeno told Kenny with a smile. She walked up to the creature and gave it a hug. "And he's like a total sweetheart, just don't get him angry or he'll wouldn't be so nice." She lets go and backs away, before smiling sweetly. "Stinky, why don't you say hello to my friend, Kenny."

Before the boy could even protest and say it wasn't necessary, Stink bent down and gave his face a long, wet lick. It then started making a weird noise that sounded like laughing. Kenny just stood there with his head low and an annoyed expression. His hair was a mess and his face dripping with saliva.

"Ara ara. He likes you a lot, Kenny." Akeno smiled amusingly with a hand on her cheek, prompting Kenny to turn his head to her, the annoyed look still there. Koneko then summoned her Familiar, which was a small kitten with a bell tied around its neck.

"… This is Shiro," Koneko said as she held up the adorable thing in both her hands.

"OH~, he's just so cute~!" Asia went over to the white-haired girl and started rubbing the kitten's belly, which Shiro seemed to enjoy a lot.

"And here's my badass Familiar," Kiba proclaimed pointing his finger to the table, as Kenny watched anticipation. When the green light came forth and the creature appeared, he found himself disappointed with the results.

Standing on the tea table was a chicken.

"…" Kenny blinked once with his back hunched slightly and arms hanging in his disappointment. "Dude, that's a chicken."

"A rooster to be precise," Kiba corrected him.

"But still, how's a chicken supposed to be badass? They don't do much of anything."

The chicken's normal oblivious expression turned into an intense glare. It then jumped towards Kenny's head. It stopped in midair about six inches away from his shocked face and—

 _POW!_

—kicked him right in the face, sending him flying back and slamming into the door with a _bam_.

"Kenny!" Asia said worried, while standing there in astonishment. The chicken landed on the ground and got into a fighting stance.

"It's okay," Kenny said, even though he was sitting against the door and out of it, with comical swirling eyes and a funny smile. His cheeks had a few scratch marks on them from the bird's talons. "I'm okay."

Rias giggle at the funny state he was in for a second. "Don't you worry, Kenny," she said, "you'll have one to call your own soon. Familiars are a major part of being a Devil. Whenever you're in danger or in need of anything, they come to you. They are your companion for life."

"Uh, that's great," Asia said, "but we still don't know how to get one."

"That's the next step—." She would have said more, but was interrupted by a knock at the door that caught everyone's attention. It even snapped Kenny out of his daze.

"Kenny, could you get that," Akeno asked. He nodded and got up. Turning around, he opened the door to reveal Sona and the rest of the Student Council waiting on the other side.

The president of the council nodded the scratches and asked, "What happened to you?"

"Kiba's chicken," he replied.

"Oh."

Kenny stepped aside and allowed the Student Council access into the room, before closing the door behind them. "Sorry to interrupt," Sona said in apology. As Kenny walked around them to get to his group, he noticed Tsubasa looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. She winked at him, causing a blush to appear on his face before sending her a smile.

"Hello, Sona," Rias greeted her after Kenny found his way to Asia's side. "What can I do for you?"

Nothing," she said. "I was just wanting to check up on Kenny and the rest of you guys. And to also return this." Sona dug into her pocket and brought out the neckless that had the wooden Aku piece. The sight of it brought a grim feeling to Rias' peerage.

It's been a whole week since the night the Occult Research Club, the Student Council, and three servants of the House of Phoenix fought for their lives against nine heavily armed robots that were reprogrammed to kill Kenny. And in the time after those events, the Devils found themselves relaxing again, but were more on guard, especially Kenny, as they found out the First Legion of Darkness was made up of Aku's followers. And they knew Kenny had the Sword.

"Well, as you can see, I'm doing great," Kenny assured her with a smile. "Asia repaired all my wounds, and I was able to finally make a pact with a client."

"Aw man!" Complained Saji with his hands on his head. "I still haven't even got one and yet you have? That's totally not fair."

"Oh, don't worry," Asia said to cheer him up. "I'm sure you'll get one soon." Before anyone could blink, Saji was in front of the blonde in a blur of speed, holding both her hands in his.

"You're just as lovely and kind as ever Asia," he said trying to be smooth. "I always knew that you'd support me."

Kenny placed a protective hand on Asia shoulder, while giving Saji a dirty look. "And I thought I told not the make the girl uncomfortable," he demanded.

"Oh, the clinging type, huh?" Saji said after letting go of the former Nun's and shrugged with a superior smirk. "It's not my fault the lovely lady is so attractive. Besides, you've already got Sona and Tsubasa—"

 _SMACK! SMACK!_

"OW!"

"Quiet, you!" yelled both Sona and Tsubasa, blushing hot red, after they smacked the blonde Pawn on the back of the head. Even though they didn't know what Saji was going to say, but knowing their secret feelings for the black-haired teen, and guessing on where the blonde was going to go with that sentence; they just had to stop him.

Kenny stood there with a pink face that showed his embarrassment and awkwardness. He wasn't going to deny that the two girls weren't attractive, and they were, but he still felt embarrassed when Saji blurted out those kind of things.

"Well, isn't that embarrassing," Rias said from where she was standing, hiding her odd jealous feeling.

"Yes, indeed," Sona said, adjusting her glasses as her cheeks still have some pink.

"A-Anyways," Kenny spoke up, wanting to change the subject. "When are going out for Familiars?"

"Oh, is that you plan, Rias," Sona asked.

"Yes," Rias conferred. "I was thinking of going next week, actually."

Sona puts a fist on her chin, while Tsubasa and Momo painfully dragging Saji away by the ears in the background. "Well, that's a bit of a problem for us, since he only takes people once a month."

"In that case, why don't we sort out this little predicament with a friendly contest?"

"A contest?" Sona asked, genuinely surprised by the suggestion.

"Whoever wins earns the rights to make their request first."

"Surely you're not talking about a Rating Game." Those last two words caught Kenny's wonder for a moment.

Rias chuckled. "Oh no, we'd never get permission to do something like that. It's overkill for something like this."

"Yes, you're right." Sona said with a tiny smile. "Besides, this isn't the time to call attention to yourself, now is it?"

Rias' expression suddenly darkened. "Don't go there," she threatened. That defiantly caught Kenny's attention. He looked towards her and also noticed Akeno look at the redhead with a concerned look. He had a feeling that she knew what was going on with the redhead. "I know," Rias proclaimed to change the subject. "Why don't we handle this the old high school fashion way? With a game of tennis!"

"That sounds perfect, but I should tell you; the Tennis Club is using the tennis courts all this week."

Rias waves it off confidently. "Oh, don't worry about that. I'll find a way to convince Abe to let us use it for a day."

"Then it's settled." Sona and the rest of her peerage turned around and started heading towards the door. "I hope you're ready to be beaten, Rias," Sona remarked challengingly.

"And I hope you're ready to bring your A-game, Sona," Rias said back to her, before the council closed the door behind them.

Kenny had a weary expression; with blank white eyes and a few drops of sweat on his face. _'This cannot end well.'_

— **(The next day)—**

At around lunch time, some of the many students, clubs, and sports teams met up with each other to hang out, eat, or get ready for their next class.

As for Kenny… well, he was in an awkward place.

"Where are they," he said to himself. He was currently standing in the middle of one of the sides of the tennis court. It was only him, the Sword on his back, and the little breeze through his hair. "Rias told me to go to the tennis court and wait for her and Akeno, but I don't see anyone."

What a letdown. He then turned left and started making his way to one of the benches on the sideline. "Well, I might as well stay here until someone shows up."

"Hey! You there!" A girl's voice shouted at him from the right. When he turned towards the voice, he was met with the sight of a beautiful busty young woman with long, brown hair done in multiple drill-like curls that were done elegantly standing in front of girls, all holding a tennis racket. She was wearing the school's Tennis Club uniform, which consisted of a white polo and a short pink shirk that went down to her thighs. "What do you think you're doing here," she demanded with a scowl. "We're using this court for practice."

Kenny was able to snap out of his trance and cleared his throat. "Uh, are you Kiyome Abe, the Captain of the Tennis Club?"

"That's right." Kiyome crossed her arms under her chest, making them push up a bit. "What do you want?" However, when the captain looked at him a little closer and noticed the shinai bag, she then asked, "Hey, you're Kenny, aren't you. The one everyone's calling the Kuoh Academy Samurai."

Kenny sighed, remembering how weird the school was and giving titles to almost everyone. "Yeah, that's me."

"Well, what are you doing here," she asked again, this time more curious than demanding.

"I'm with the Occult Research Club and Rias was supposed to be here to ask you if she and Sona could use the court one day."

As the captain stared blankly, the other girls started whispering and gossiping to one another. Kiyome closed her eyes before looking over her right shoulder at them. "You girls get started," she said. "I'll handle this." She then nodded at Kenny to follow her.

As the girls started practicing, with four members volunteering to start with a two on two match, Kenny and Kiyome walked out of the high fence surrounding the court. Once they stepped out, they both heard running footsteps to their left. Looking in that direction, the two saw Rias and Akeno jogging towards them.

"Sorry we're late," Rias said, panting lightly from their run. "I had a phone call that kept me at the Clubhouse."

"It's alright," Kenny said with a raised hand.

Kiyome turned her body towards the other two beauties and placed her hands on her hips. "So, your Pawn here told me that you Devils wanted to use the tennis court for something," she said with a prideful smirk.

Kenny was shocked that she knew that she knew about them being Devils. "Wait, how do you know that," he asked.

"Kiyome comes from a family of Beast Tamers," Akeno answered. "She knows about Devils because she and her family have the supernatural ability to tame many different Youkai and monsters, and other creatures. She's also in the same year as us."

"That's right," Rias said to Kiyome. "I and Sona were thinking of taking our servants to get some Familiars. However, we can't do it all together so we need a way to see who will go first. And so, we thought a game of tennis will do."

"I see." Kiyome held her nose up in an arrogant-like fashion. "But why should I hand over the tennis court to you. And why tennis? Why not some other sport?"

"Because tennis is the one game Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, and myself are good at."

"Wow," she said rhetorically with a deadpan expression. Kiyome brushed it off and showed a more confident and defiant look, complete with fists on her hips. "But even so, making a deal with you, who is a Devil, could make things troubling and scary for me. I see it like a bomb, and I'm the person whose job it is to defuse it. Dealing with you means to be done carefully or else I might have my soul taken away, correct."

Rias looked just as shocked at Kiyome as Kenny was. But not the same reasons.

' _We take soul!'_ He yelled in his head, panicking a little.

Rias formed a bitter smile. "Nowadays, we don't such serious things, you know?" She said. Kenny sighed in relief. "But I do see your concern. So what do you want in equal trade?"

Kiyome thought for a second. She then looked to her left at Kenny. Her blue eyes stared into his jet-black ones, before a lecherous smile formed on her lips.

' _Uh-oh.'_ He gulped.

"I have decided," Kiyome told Rias. "If I let you use the court, then can I borrow Kurosawa for a while?"

"Not a chance." Rias rejected immediately with a threatening stare.

Kiyome shrugged. "Then no deal. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got practice to do." She turned to her left and passed behind Kenny, as she made her way to the court.

"There's got to be something you would want," Kenny insisted, making her stop to look at him over her shoulder. "Is there anything that you can think of that will satisfy you?"

"Sorry," she said genuinely. "But that's the only thing."

Kenny started thinking to himself. While he'd like to know why she was interested in him—like so many other girls were—getting the court was the top priority. But how do you satisfy a Beast Tame?

Then an idea hits him. Kenny looked up at her. "What if we took you with us," he offered. The question took the three girls by surprise and they all turned their heads towards him. "If you let us use the tennis court, and if Rias wins, then we'll take you with us when we go get Familiars."

Kiyome turned her body around to completely face him, looking very intrigued. "And if she loses?"

"Then when it's our turn to go in a month, we'll take you."

The two stared at each other in silence. Rias watched them with arms crossed and Akeno just waited. After about half a minute, Kiyome sighed. "Okay. You can have the court this Friday," she said before pointing at Kenny with a bright blush, confusing him. "But if that's the case, then I have to be walking next to you the whole time."

The statement brought a blush to Kenny's cheeks too, however, he nonetheless nodded. "It's a deal."

Kiyome returned the nod before turning around and walking back to the court.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Kenny." Rias told him, oddly not too pleased that her cute samurai had basically agreed to a date with Kiyome.

"Well, at least we go the court," Kenny remains her.

"True, you've done a good job handling it." She smiled at him.

"Thanks," he said, returning the smile. Kenny then started walking away from the two beauties, heading towards the school. "Come, we've better head back inside for class."

"Right. Let's go, Akeno. You and I have a game to win on Friday."

"Yes, ma'am," Akeno said with enthusiasm.

* * *

One thing that Kenny forgot about Kuoh Academy is that word gets around fast. So when people heard about the match between Rias Gremory and Sona 'Shitori', many rushed out to the tennis court to watch first hand.

"Do your best out there you two!" Kenny cheered for Rias and Akeno from outside of the court's fence, as they wore rather tight sports clothing that hugged their bodies in all the right places. The two gorgeous young women were both wearing white wrist sweatbands, while the redhead wore a pink sport dress with a low V cutout that showed much of her cleavage and no sleeves. Akeno was wearing a yellow sleeveless polo and a darker yellow mini shirt.

"Come on, Sona! Stick it to those jack-wagons!" Saji cheered for both Sona and Tsubaki. The two were also wearing clothes that—while covered more—didn't leave much to the imagination. Both black-haired girls whore white sleeveless polos and black wrist sweatbands, but Sona was wearing a pink mini shirt and Tsubaki had on a green one.

"Akeno, we're in it to win it," Rias said to her Queen.

"Got it," Akeno responded. "No mercy!"

"Everyone ready?" The redhead smiled confidently while holding up the ball. "Good."

"Ha, may the best Devil win," Sona said to her.

And with that, Rias served the tennis ball. Sona didn't need to move that much and sent the ball back over the net. Akeno rushed to her right and shot the ball back over. Tsubaki, with a racquet with a strangely long handle, strikes it overhand back at the other team.

As the game goes on, Kenny and Kiyome watch in amazement at the quality of skills displayed on the court. "Wow," Kenny said breathlessly, while blushing because whenever one of the girls hit the ball, their skirts lifted up just enough to show their panties. "I never knew they were this good."

"I know." Kiyome admitted, trying to follow the tennis ball. "I'm actually surprised I never knew about this. They're shooting that ball as fast as I can."

"I'd let her smack _my_ tennis balls." Said a voice to their right. When they turned their heads at it, they found Motohama and Matsuda standing next to them. With cameras.

"W-What the hell are you two doing!" Kiyome exclaimed angrily at them while Kenny just stared irked at them. No one else seemed to notice and continued watching the game.

"Can you blame us for not wanting to enjoy this, Abe?" Matsuda said, not taking his eyes off the game. "You babes never let us snap one when you guys are playing, why not now? I'm beefing up my spank-bank material, dog. I'm gonna be whacking it for weeks after this!"

"I wish I had a camera so I could film those jiggle-jugs into prosperity!" Motohama said.

Kiyome growled at the perverts in disgust, as they continued making comments. They were going to pay. However, before she could start killing them, Kenny placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered something into her ear. After he finished, the captain looked at him and nodded with a smirk.

"I'd like to see them play a little two-on-two on my junk," Motohama said. It was the last one they'll make before a finger tapped both their shoulders. Matsuda and Motohama turned away to see who it was, without taking the cameras away from their eyes.

It was Kenny and Kiyome smirking evilly at them. Each with a fist cocked back.

 _POW! POW!_

A little bit away from Kenny and Kiyome's location, Kiba and Koneko stood next to each other as the crowd all around them continued to grow.

"I don't think I've ever seen this many people at a tennis match before," Kiba commented after looking around at how many students there were. When Sona shot the ball back, almost all the girls cheered. And then when Akeno hit the ball, almost all the boys cheered.

"Is it just me, or is this getting a little out of control," said Koneko.

Back on the field, Sona was about to serve the ball when an idea popped in her head. "Let's see how you like a magic attack," she said before striking the ball, however, her family's magic circle appeared behind her as she infused her magic into the ball. "Sona Sitri style!"

The tennis ball, now giving off a blue aura, rockets towards Rias at high speeds.

"Oh really?" Rias said. "Let's see how the 'Gremory counter strike'—" Before she could even begin to try and hit it, the ball went off in totally different direction. This shocked Rias by its suddenness.

"Point to Sitri," announced Reya from the high chair.

"Wait, what?!" Kenny exclaimed, with the bodies the unconscious perverts lying to his right. "That's not fair! She used magic!"

"Unfortunately, there's no rule against magic," Kiyome said, rubbing her head, "because no normal player uses it."

"Ha-ha!" Saji glutted while sitting on top of the fence holding up a flag. "Suck on that, Kenny!"

"Hey, we did agree to no magic, didn't we," Kiba asked Koneko, feeling a bit afraid of what this was going to lead to.

"Yeah, but that does seem to be stopping them," she replied.

"Well then I guess we've kissed the rule book goodbye on this, huh?"

"It's cool. Rias is about to lay the smack down, anyways."

"Look, Sitri," Rias said with a confident smile. "You can cheat all you want to, but in the end, it's not going bit of difference in this game." She then challenged Sona by pointing her racquets at her with a fist on her hip. "You want a 'magic show'? Well, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve!"

"Do your worst, Gremory." Sona accepted the challenge with a confident smile of her own. "You think I'm afraid of you. Bring it on!"

The rest of the game was like watching two powerful beasts battling chaotically against each other.

* * *

 _SLAM!_

Kiyome's left hand slammed a broken pair of racquets onto the table of the Clubhouse. "What the fuck is wrong with those two!" She shouted furiously, startling Kenny, Asia, and Kiba while Koneko remained unfazed.

"Come on, Kiyome." Kenny nervously tried to calm her. "It's not that bad."

"'Not that bad'," she asked in a normal tone before switching to anger again. " _Not that bad!_ Those two were out of control! The equipment that our club uses are destroyed! The referee's highchair is broken! And worst of all; THE TENNIS COURT WAS ON _FIRE_!"

"…Okay, maybe it's pretty bad."

The captain sighed miserably and fell back into one of the sofas. "It's only a good thing no one got hurt, Sona and Rias wiped everyone's memory, and we were able to put out the fires," she said with her eyes close and her face directed upwards. "But who' going to pay for the damages and this crap."

"…Rias as already hired some Devils to repair the court before the next morning," Koneko said, picking up the two broken racquets. "…But it's too bad it was a draw. … Since no one won, they're suggesting we all compete in a team match.

"Oh really?" Kenny asked.

"Serious as a heart attack, my friend," Kiba said. "They're all out there right now deciding what we should play."

"Whatever it is, please do it somewhere that can take the punishment," mumble a miserable Kiyome. "I don't think the school board can handle another heart attack.

The conversation ended when the door opened, and in walked Rias and Akeno. "We've chosen Dodgeball as the game to play," Rias announced before walking over to the others. "We'll meet the Sitris tomorrow night in the gym. Luckily the no one will be in the school so we'll be able to play without anyone getting in the way. So, let's win this."

"Right!" Her peerage responded with enthusiasm.

Kiyome lazily throw up one fist without any enthusiasm. "Yay."

* * *

At the Kurosawa residence later that night, Kenny laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling. After that night with the assassin, he found himself unable to sleep much. It didn't have to do with the First Legion or the anything like that. It's because Rias wasn't there. This was a problem that's been around even before the night with the assassins and after the Church incident.

For over a month, the beautiful young woman would sneak into his bed and cuddle with him, without giving much of an explanation. It's been happening so much that it's something that Kenny's grown to really enjoy. To just hold the girl he consisted the most beautiful close to him and for her to do the same. To comfort her when she'd have a nightmare in the middle of the night. To feel like he was protecting her from evil and whatever was haunting her thoughts, before waking up to her peacefully sleeping form; it was something he very much like.

And now he couldn't sleep without Rias. About two days ago, she'd stopped coming around in the night, leaving him to sleep on his own. He asked her about it, but all she said was that she wanted to be alone at night to do some thinking. It saddened him a bit to hear that, but remembered Karen's words and let the redhead be.

Deciding he wasn't going to struggle tonight with falling to sleep, Kenny pulled the covers off and got up from the bed. Not taking the Sword, he walked towards the door, opened it, and closed it after exiting his room.

He was about to make his way down the corridor when a voice said, "Why are you up?" Kenny, startled by the voice, turned around. He sighed in relief when it turned out to be X-9. The robot was wearing a white tank up that fitted tightly on his metal body, a pair of sweat pants, and a gun in his right hand.

The former assassin took it upon himself to be the guard of the house. Shutting down in a room next Kenny's with only a bed and a deck, along with a doggy bed with Lulu to sleep on.

"I was just going to Asia's room to ask for her help," Kenny responded to the question.

"Very well then," X-9 said. "Do you need my additional assistance?"

"No, I think I'm good." Kenny gave him a quick smile before turning around and walking away.

"Very well." The robot turned to face his right, walked back into his room, and shut the door.

When Kenny reached the door near the end of the hallway to the right, he knocked on it. "Hey Asia, are you still awake?"

The door opened to reveal Asia in a light green sleeping dress that fit her body well, with her room's lights on. "Kenny," Asia greeted him with a smile. "Hi. Would you like to come in?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you had a nettle a thread that I could borrow," Kenny asked.

She blinked. "Yeah?"

— **(The next night)—**

On the night of the Dodgeball match, the Gremory team plus Kiyome was in the gym before the Sitri team arrived.

"They outnumber us by two people, so we've asked the others to be referees," Rias told the five team members while they stretched themselves to prepare for the game. Kiyome, who was sitting on the stage behind them, was acting as a spectator while holding the shinai bag after Kenny asked her to hold onto it.

"Heh, I remember playing this game back in America," Kenny said smiling, while stretching his right over his head and leaning his body in that direction. He was wearing the boy's gym outfit for cooler climates; consisting of a gray and white tracksuit with black accents. "Although I remember there was supposed to be more balls."

"Don't worry," Rias said, wearing a similar suit, but with pink where the gray would be. She caught the one ball that Kiba threw to her. "It's like any other Dodgeball game; just aim the ball at the Sitris and hit 'em right in the face!" She throws the ball back at the Knight.

"Asia picked it up in no time." Kiba caught the ball. "I'm sure you can do it, too."

The mention blonde girl was on the floor painfully doing the splits, with not much of a choice, as Akeno was bent over and pushing her back. The two of them, including Koneko, were wearing white shirts with navy blue accents with the Kuoh Academy emblem embroidered on the front, left side, and navy blue bloomers that showed off much of their legs and thighs.

"Aaah, my legs feel like they're on fire!" Asia yelled in agony, continuing to be forced down to stretch.

"Trust me, Asia." Kiyome called to her for where she was. "It's always going to feel like that."

"Come on, just stretch a little further. You can do it," Akeno said in an assuring tone, smiling as she helped Asia.

"I'll try," said the blonde. "AAAHHH!"

As that was going on, Kenny felt a tug on his left sleeve and saw it was Koneko. "… Can you help me," she simply said with a small blush, before glaring lightly at him. "… But don't get any ideas, playboy."

"Come on, Koneko." He complained a bit as she turned around and sat down on the floor, while he crouched down and placed his hands on her back. "When are you going to stop calling me that?"

As she stretched her legs with a moan, Koneko's cheeks reddened. "… When you start noticing me too," she whisper to herself.

"Huh?"

"N-nothing."

After about two more minutes of preparing, Kenny had everyone gathered around him before handing out something to them.

"Team headbands?" Rias said, looking down curiously at the white headbands that had the words 'Occult Research Club' in Japanese knitted into them.

"Nice!" Kiba said.

"Yeah," Akeno agreed. "We're going to look totally badass."

"Thanks," Kenny said, tying his around his head. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I decided to make these all night."

"You didn't sleep at all," Rias asked in concern. In truth, her not being in the same bad as him has brought the same results for her. Even when she had a clear mind, she found it difficult to fall asleep and when she did her nightmares were worst. Rias would wonder if he too couldn't sleep, and based on Kenny's answer, it was true.

"I just wanted to make these as a token of gratitude for everything you've done for me," Kenny told her. "If it wasn't for you all, I wouldn't be alive today. I'm lucky to have friends as awesome as you."

Rias stared at him for a moment with a gentle smile, truly touched by his answer. "And we're happy to have you with us," she said. "Thank you for making us these."

"… You're a playboy, but you've always been sweet," Koneko admitted with a small smile. Even Kiyome was staring at the black-haired teen with a smile. He was a mystery to only her, but he really must be a great soul.

"Let's put this on, go out there, and do our best to kick some Sitri butt!" Rias exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The others cheered.

"Ready to rock?" Sona's voice was heard. They turned their heads and saw the entire Student Council standing on the other end of the gym. Just like the Gremory team, the girls wore T-shirts and bloomers, while Saji wore the male tracksuit.

Everyone soon spreads out, with Tsubasa holding the ball. Momo and Ruruko were elected to be the referees, so they stood away from the players.

The gamed started when Tsubasa threw the ball. It ended up hitting Koneko in the left breast, shredding through the shirt in the process.

"That's a point!" Momo announced, holding up a red flag.

Now Tsubaki had the ball. She charged it was demonic energy and cocked it back. "Ready or not, here I come!" She launched the ball at high speeds at Rias.

 _BASH!_

The redhead was able to catch it with both hands, as her hair was blown all over the place by the wind created from the impact, even ripping pieces of her tracksuit.

"Well, catching Tsubaki's spike head on is pretty impressive," Sona said to her.

"Don't forget, Sona, I'm a Gremory. That's just how we roll!" Rias shot the ball towards her. After it left her hand, she opened a magic circle in front of it, making it pass through it and infusing it with her crimson energy.

Tomoe saw it coming towards her and held out her arms, hoping to catch it. However, the ball was too strong and it hit her, burning off her clothes.

"What is it with girls and losing their clothes," Kenny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Behind you!" Akeno warned him before jumping over Kenny and caught the ball that Reya threw at him. "Got it!" She landed on the floor and threw it back, before looking over her shoulder at Kenny, who was blushing up a storm when he saw up her shirt at her bra. "You need to keep your head in the game, sweetie."

"R-Right!"

The game quickly turned into a light show of demoniacal energy. Energy charged balls flew everywhere. Lightning, crimson, blue infusions were the main ones that were thrown. Explosions of demonic and magical energy erupted upon each impact.

"I had no idea that Dodgeball would be so terrifying," Asia exclaimed in terror along the destruction.

"When the hell was this ever Dodgeball to begin with!" Kiyome yelled at her, lying on the floor covering her head with her hands.

"Want me to go ahead and take out that emo samurai," Saji asked Sona.

"I'M NOT EMO! I JUST LIKE MY HAIR TO BE LONG!" Kenny shouted with anime tick marks all over his head.

"No. I got it," Sona said before twirling around on one front. "Here comes the pain!" She stopped and lets the ball fly with blue aura around it.

"Shit!" Kenny ducked down to avoid the ball. However, Sona used her finger to guide the ball into making a U-turn and send it back to him. Kenny looked back over his shoulder, expecting to see the ball fly straight, but was startled when he saw it coming back at him.

"Just run," Rias yelled at him. And that's what Kenny started doing. Running as fast as he could, he tried to outrun the ball, but no matter if he turned left or right, it'd follow. If he stopped and ducked under, the ball would make a U-turn and come at him.

' _Wait a minute,'_ he started thinking while running for his life. _'If I catch it, she's out. It's worth a shot.'_ Kenny stopped and turned around. Seeing the ball still coming at him, he couched a bit and put up his hands. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, and Asia watched with breaths held. Anxious to see the results.

When the ball was a meter away, Kenny quickly stretched his arms forward to attempt the catch.

 _POW!_

Unit it curved down and smashed right into his crotch.

Sona looked surprised with eyes large and round. "Oops."

Letting out a high pitch, squeaking scream that was barely heard as pain exploded from his private region to the rest of his body, Kenny collapsed. Placing his hands on his between his legs, he lay there on his side as Rias rushed over to him. "Kenny," she exclaim in concern before kneeling down and placing her hands on him. "Are you okay?"

With a goofy grin and closed eyes, he said dramatically, "I hear a voice where that light is coming from. Is that you, Grandpa Jiro, standing next to that cloaked figure with the scythe?"

"I can use my Twilight Healing to make you feel better, Kenny," Asia said kneeling next to him. That sentence was enough to snap him out of his fantasy, knowing what she was about to do. "But first you'll have to show me where it hurts."

Kenny quickly sat up and used his legs to move himself away from the two girls. "Not gonna happen," he exclaimed quickly before nervously smiling at her. "I mean… I fine, nothing's wrong." While he felt by saying that on the outside was saving himself from embarrassment, on the inside was a different story. _'OH MY GOD, IT HURTS! That really hurts! Sorry Karen, but no baby from me!"_

"But you're in pain," Asia gently argued, oblivious to why he was protesting her requests to help him. "I think it's be best if I took a quick look." She started reaching for his crotch, but Kenny instantly shot up to his feet.

"Look Asia, as much as your Twilight Healing would be very, _very_ lovely, I don't think that I'm in that much pain for that." It felt like he was lying more to himself than her.

"Then if it will make you feel better," she said with a comforting smile, "I could just do it over the pants." At that point, Kenny just couldn't say no to her and pain relief any more. He sat on the floor, took his hands away from his crotch, and spread his legs for her. Asia quickly got to work. Placing her hand above his private area, she started healing him. "Tell me; how does that feel?"

He sighed as the pain started to dull and fade away. "Yeah, that's a lot better," he told her.

"Is this really the best time to be getting a boner?" Kiyome teased him from afar.

"This is the last place I'd want one!" He retorted.

"Kenny, you sit this one out," Rias told him as she stood back up. "Asia, you take care of him. We've got a game to finish! Come on guys, let's win this for Kenny and his baby-maker!"

"Yeah, for his man-bits!" Akeno cheered with determination.

"For his one-eye snake!" Kiba joined in.

"For his sack," Koneko added.

"Jeez. I'm sure my balls really appreciates your concern," Kenny said in sarcasm.

The whistle blew and the game started up again and it was Koneko who was holding the ball. "Bring it!" Saji challenged her.

 _POW!_

The results were the same as Kenny's; ball slammed right in the balls. Being in just as much pain as the black-haired teen was in before, the blonde fell to the floor.

"Come on, let's end this thing, Sitri," Rias said. "Right here, right now."

"Oh, I'm just getting warmed up, Rias," Sona responded.

"Game over!" Momo suddenly announced, surprising Sona. In the end, Rias' team won the match. Asia and Kenny celebrated together, cheering and laughing.

' _Wait, how did we win?'_ Kenny asked himself. _'Was there a timer and the number of people out determines who wins?'_

"As much as I hate to lose," Sona said, watching her team made their way out of the gym, with Tsubasa carrying Saji on her back, "I have to admit this was a lot of fun." She then faced Rias. "But if this was a Rating Game instead of us just fool around, there's no way you could have beat me."

"You really think so," Rias asked confidently. "Well, I guess we'll never know unit we actually play the game. But it'll be a while until we have to worry about that."

"Don't be so sure, Rias. You never know what's coming up," Sona said before walking away.

* * *

"Victory!" The Devils of the Occult Research Club cheered simultaneously as they _clinked_ their tea cups together.

"I'd like to tell each and every one of you that I appreciate you going out there and doing what needed to be done to beat those Devils," Rias said to them as they stood around the table. "I hope you guys feel very proud."

"I'm just glad that I still have my man-parts still intact," Kenny said with an apologetic smile.

"Sure, but you did give us these awesome headbands, man," Kiba said holding up one of them.

"Tots!" Akeno agreed with her sweet smile.

"Yeah, it totally brought our team together," Asia said, getting a nod from Koneko.

Kiyome walked up to him with his shinai bag in hand. "I believe this belongs to you," she said, holding it out to him with a smile.

"Oh, thank you." Kenny smiled at her and took the bag and hung on his left shoulder.

"And I have to agree with them," Kiyome told him sincerely. "You're headbands made everyone more enthusiastic to win, and then you got… uh 'damaged', was what made them want to continue. You should be proud of that."

Kenny stared at the brunette in awe. He wasn't expecting to hear words so sincere come from her, but he guess there was more to Kiyome. He smiled happily at her.

"I hate to break up the celebrations," Rias said, walking up to Kiyome, holding out a hand. "You could please lend me your hand?" Kiyome nodded a grasped the redhead's hand as if they were giving each other a handshake. A bright red light shined from between the hands before fading away.

"What was that?" Kenny asked in curiosity.

"All I did was make it possible for her to be able to travel with us when we go," she told him.

"Go where?"

"To find you and Asia a Familiar."

Knowing that was her cue, Akeno went over to activate the teleportation circle. "Wait, you mean we're getting them right now?" Asia asked.

"It's a full moon tonight, this is our best chance to see him," Rias explained.

"Who," Kenny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Familiar Master."

* * *

When the group teleported to their location, they appeared in the middle of a dark, creepy looking forest.

"So… this is the place," Kenny asked, feeling a little nervous and uneasy as he looked around at the large dark trees surrounding them.

"Yup," Akeno said. "This is the forest where all Familiars live."

"Don't be scared you three," Kiba said to Kenny, Asia, and Kiyome. "This is where we all got ours, too." Koneko nodded.

"Yeah, sure," Kiyome said, hiding behind Kenny with a frighten expression. "You could have told us that ten minutes ago."

"I agree, it's really freaky," Asia added, joining Kiyome behind the tall black-haired teen.

"Who wants me?" said a voice overhead. All heads turned in the direction of the voice and saw someone standing high up on a branch. The person was a man in shorts and a tank top, a gray shirt tied around his waist, fingerless gloves, a large backpack and a cap that he wore backwards, with some of his hair sticking through. "I'm the Master of the Familiars, aka Zatouji!" The man proclaimed. "If your goal is to find Familiars galore, you've come to the right place that's for sure! The full moon is out to help you decide, and I'll be with you to act as your guide!"

"If you can't already tell, Zatouji is obsessed with making things rhyme," Akeno whispered to Kenny.

"Really, I couldn't tell." Kenny said sarcastically while looking back at her. She giggled in response.

"Now how can I help you?" Zatouji continued. "Tell me all your wants and desires! A strong one, a fast one, one that likes to set fires?"

Kenny started thinking. How was he going to decide? He never really had the chance to sit down to think about this. What kind of Familiar would he want? "Uh, I kinda don't know what I like," he told Zatouji with a struggle. "I've never really had the time to think it over."

Zatouji looked down at him with an annoyed look. "This is why amateurs always annoy, if don't know what you seek, then make your way home, my boy. But I'll be willing to guide you around, so the Familiar that fits your personality is found."

"Makes sense," Asia commented. "But I'd like a Familiar who's cute and super fun to be around."

"Fun?" Zatouji grinned largely. "Done and done."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"In an hour the moon will start to go low!" Zatouji front flipped off the branch and land perfectly before the group. "So let's go!" He said enthusiastically before turning around and started walking. The Devils and one human followed behind him.

"So Asia." Kiyome leaned down a bit to the blonde. "What did you have in mind for fun and cute?"

"Well, a while back before I met Kenny," Asia started explaining, "I was funs with a Wishing Fairy."

"A Wishing Fairy?!" Kiyome exclaim with eyes widened to their maximum. "But those things are among the rarest creatures on the planet."

"Yeah." Kenny joined in on the conversation. "She was a big help to us and Asia when we were fighting against a group of Fallen Angels." He looked away from them and frowned, remembering the fact that Asia died because of him. But then he remembered that he and the Fairy were able to bring her back to life. "If it wasn't for her, Asia wouldn't be alive with us."

"Huh?" The tennis captain looked confused at him before asking Asia with excitement, "So where is she? I really want to meet her."

"Unfortunately Kenny used the last wish she had to bring me back to life," Asia explained. "She then had to leave us."

"Oh." A few seconds later Kiyome looked back down at Asia with her eyes bulging out of her sockets. "Wait; YOU DIED!"

"Oh my," Zatouji said coming to a halt. The group stopped as well, before he pointed upwards. "Look high." The others looked up, and saw what looked like something on a tree branch. When Kenny looked closer at it, he was amazed to realize it was a small dragon with blue scales and a pair of small wings.

"Is that a dragon," he asked.

"Aw~. It's really cute!" Asia said in wonder.

"Cute, but dangerous, too," Zatouji told them. "When they get angry, they have the power to shoot a lightning that's blue."

"I've never seen one before," Kiyome said with a hand on her hip.

"That's because dragons like that are pretty rare, right Rias?" Kiba asked.

"This is certainly the first time I've ever seen one," Rias responded.

"Do it now if you want this one claimed, when these dragons grow up they can no longer be tamed," Zatouji informed them.

"Kenny, since you possess the power of the Red Dragon Emperor, that dragon might be a really good fit," Akeno said.

Kenny looked over his shoulder to her. "You think so?" He asked. When she responded with a smiling nod, he grinned. "Alright then. Dragon! I choose—"

"AAAHHH!"

Recognizing the scream as Asia's, Kenny whipped his head around and was left dumbstruck. Raining down on the blonde was what he could only guess as a green, slime-like, gooey substance that dropped from up above. However, she wasn't the only one. To his left, Kenny saw that Rias and Akeno moaned as the same slime dropped onto them.

"O-Oh my," Rias cried out as she and Asia made noises in discomfort, while Akeno had a pleasured smile.

"It's green slime!" Kiba exclaimed, drawing his sword to attack, but was cut off when some of the slime landed on his face.

"It's burning my clothes!" Rias said out loud, as bits and pieces of the uniform disappeared.

"How naughty!" Akeno moaned, as her clothes were eaten away by the slime, revealing her bra. "I'm so slimy and wet!"

"What…the hell," Kenny said in dumbstruck, as all he could do is watch as Rias, Akeno, Asia, and even Koneko's school uniforms were burnt away, slowly showing their perfect bodies to the black-haired teen while Kiba struggled to get the slime off his face.

"AH!" Kiyome's cry got his attention and when Kenny looked at her, he was just as shocked to see her uniform practically gone and her bra cups burnt away to show her nipples. When she noticed that Kenny was looking at her, she quickly covered her chest. "Jeez!" She exclaimed with a red face. "You could at least try and help a girl when her clothing is gone, pervert! Now help me get this stuff off!"

"Oh, right! Sorry." He snapped out of his trance and went over to help her.

However, his foot caught on a root.

Both Kenny and Kiyome were shocked when he tripped forward and collided into her. This caused them both to fall back. However, instead of landing just landing off the track's path and onto the bushes, they fell through the bushes and were suddenly rolling down a steep slope.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kenny and Kiyome screamed as they rolled down the slope.

"KENNY!" Rias cry out to her cute samurai, as her arms where bounded behind her by the slime.

As the two students continued their descent down the slope, they were painfully bombarded with hard impacts as they bounced on and off the ground, rocks that felt like they dug into their skin when they landed on them, and sharp thrones from vines and other plants that were in the way of their path.

Soon they came to a stop at the bottom of the slope, kicking up a cloud of dust. They were now in a clearing surround by a thick tree line that luckily had moonlight shining down on it. The two groaned and moaned in agony while lying down on their back, their head resting next to each other. They were covered in small cuts, scratches, and bruises. Want ever clothing Kiyome had own was gone, and so was the slime, leaving her only with her panties on. Kenny's uniform wasn't that badly shredded, but it did have cuts and tears in it.

"Ow," Kenny said, looking up and breathing slowly and deeply.

"Double ow." Kiyome said, doing the same thing as him.

Suddenly they both heard a low feral growl. Still on his back, Kenny turned his head to the right, and saw a pair of blue beastly eyes staring at them from the bushes. Freaking out a bit, he quickly sat up and shook Kiyome's shoulder. "Get up, quick!" He hissed urgently.

She left her head up. "What are you…?" Kiyome stopped talking when she saw the eyes. She gasped and sat up, moving her nearly nude body behind Kenny to hide.

The eyes continued to stare at the two frighten teens of a few more seconds. Its body concealed by the bushes and darkness. Then, the owner of the blue eyes stepped out forward and into the moonlight, revealing itself to be a large three foot tall lone wolf covered in snow-white fur.

Kenny and Kiyome stared at the wolf cautiously and in fright, not daring to move out of fear of it attacking them. The creature only stared at them. Kenny looked around the wolf and the surrounding trees, trying to see if he could find any other wolves that were a part of its pack. But he saw nothing. Turning his attention back to it for a second, he took in a breath and started to stand.

The wolf didn't seem to like that and barked at him, startling them. "Woah! Woah! It's okay," Kenny said with his hands up. The wolf didn't bark again, but instead snarled threatening at him. "We're not going to hurt you." He then tried again and was able to stand all the way. Kenny then turned and offered his hand to Kiyome, while the other one continued to be held out to in front of him. The gesture snapped her out of her fear ensued trance and she looked up at him, she took the hand and stood up.

The wolf stopped snarling, prompting the two teens to sigh in relief. However, when Kenny scanned the white coated creature, he noticed the bushes behind the wolf shake and rattle, indicating something was coming. The wolf heard it and turned around to face it. It then started growling, before backing away towards Kenny and Kiyome.

"What's going on?" Kiyome asked, hiding herself behind the black-haired teen in fear.

Kenny shook his head. "I don't know," he said before reaching over his right shoulder and drawing the Sword from the shinai bag. "But you better stay behind me."

A second later a very large creature that very closely resembled a tiger stepped out of the bushes and darkness. However, unlike normal tigers, it had teal fur and black strips, a long snout with fangs sticking out of the bottom lips, two clawed toes on each foot, and a long tail.

"Kenny," Kiyome said in shaking terror. When he looked to his right with the intent to look at her over his shoulder, he was shocked to find another tiger coming out. He whipped his head back to the left, and saw a third tiger standing to their left as well.

"What are these things?" He asked, look back and forth from the two beasts.

"How should I know?" Kiyome argued.

"You're the Beast Tamer!"

Suddenly, the first tiger roared. But to the teens and even the wolf's surprise, it wasn't a normal big cat roar and the jaws turned out to extend all the way back to the base of the neck, allowing them to open widely.

When tiger was done, the wolf snarled intensely at it and lunged at it with a bark.

"Look out!" Kenny pulled Kiyome away before the second tiger could bite down on her. The third tiger leaped in front of them and raised its right claw. Kenny raised the Sword up and blocked the claw when it came down on him.

He looked over his shoulder at Kiyome. "Go back up the slope and get the others!"

"Are you insane?" She argued, but then ducked down when a tiger jumped at her. It flew over her head before landing a few feet away.

Kenny quickly activated the Boosted Gear. "I'll be fine!" He told her, backing away from swipe and then sidestepping to avoid the tiger leaping at him. "I'll hold them off while you get away. But you got to hurry!"

Kiyome stood there in conflict. How could she willingly run away and leave Kenny to fight alone. She couldn't. Her pride as a Beast Tamer wouldn't allow it. But she then remembered that she didn't have any of her beasts with her. There was no way for her to fight and help him. And so, with a hesitant nod, Kiyome rushed over to the slope that they came down from. One of the tigers saw her and ran towards her.

Kiyome quickly started climbing up the slope. She then heard footsteps coming towards her and looked back. She nearly screamed when she saw the tiger running at her. When it was about the jump at her, however, Kenny appeared from the left side of her sight and slashed the tiger's right side. The creature roared out in agony, as green blood gushed out of the wound. She remained still for a moment to take in what happened before quickly continuing as fast as she could.

 _SLASH!_

"GAAAH!" Kenny cried out in pain when two clawed toes from another tiger cut across his chest, forcing him to stumble backwards. The tiger that did it started walking towards him, crouching low to the ground a snarl. Ready to pounce. Kenny finds his footing again and pointed the Sword at it with one his left hand, while his right one was placed on the wound.

The tiger continued to stalk toward Kenny as he backs away. Its irregular jaws opened slightly, showing its large fangs, as it growled. A snap of a twig caught his attention then. He looked to his right, to see nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw one of the other two tigers stalking towards him too.

Suddenly the white wolf rushed towards the second tiger's right hind leg and bit down on it, causing the tiger to cry out in pain as green blood gushed out of the wound and onto his canine's snout.

 _CHOP!_

Then to Kenny's horror, the third tiger suddenly came up from behind and grabbed the half of the wolf in its massive jaws, ripping it away from the other tiger's leg, before swinging it to the right and throwing it away.

The wounded wolf slammed into a tree before falling to the ground, as a large amount of blood comes out of where the tiger's teeth sunk into it.

The tiger ran at the wolf to finish it off.

Kenny was ripped away from the scene where he hears a roar and looked to see the tiger in front of him leaping at him, jaws wide open.

Simultaneously, both the wolf and Kenny jumped out of the way of the slapping jaws before they were in them.

The wolf then jumped out the back of its attacker and bites down on the back of its neck, causing the tiger to scream out in agony.

After jumping out of the way, Kenny turned around, raised the Sword and slashed the neck of the massive tiger. The green and black creature bellowed out in pain before hitting Kenny with its paw, sending his flying back a few feet before his back slammed into a tree. Still on his legs, the teen groaned in pain for a second before looking at the tiger.

It looked ready to attack him again, but then the tiger succumbed to blood loss from the slit neck and fell over on its side and died.

Sighing in relief, Kenny stood against the tree to catch his breath. Then a whimpering cry of agony caught his attention.

The wolf fell onto the forest floor with a _thud_. It breathed heavily with blood continuing to pour out of the puncture wounds. The animal tried to stand up, but its wobbly legs couldn't hold it up and caused the wolf to fall back down. Opening one of its eyes, it saw the other two tigers approaching from the side. Knowing at it was too weak to fight any more, the wolf closed its eyes and awaited its fate.

Kenny was charged at the tigers from behind before jumping high into the air. The Sword raised over his head in a reverse grip. He lets out a battle cry that caught the wolf's attention.

When he landed on the back of one of the tigers, he stabbed the Sword into it. The tiger screamed in agony before trying to throw off the human on him, as the wolf watched Kenny with wide eyes.

Grunting while keeping a tight hold on the handle, Kenny struggled to keep himself on the tiger, but felt the blade of the Sword sliding out of the flesh with each movement.

 _WHACK!_

"GAH!" Kenny, with the Sword in hand, were knocked off when the other tiger strikes him with its long tail. Landing on his back, he quickly got to his feet and readied himself for combat. The two remaining tigers turned their attention away from the wolf and began stalking towards him.

"Okay," Kenny said to himself. "This is bad. This is really bad." A low growl brought his attention downwards. To his surprise, the bloodied white wolf was standing in front of him in a protective way. "What the? What are you doing? You're in no shape to fight."

The wolf merely intensified its growling. The tigers stopped about two meters away, and then roared at the duo. Then jumped at them.

 _DON!_

 _ZAP!_

The tigers were suddenly hit and killed in midair by a pair of crimson red energy and yellow electricity. The creature flew off to the side before falling to the ground with a _thud_.

"Those attacks…," Kenny said softly, as he and the wolf stared at the dead tigers in awe.

"Kenny!" The two turned their head to the left and Kenny felt a wave of relief when he saw his friends—with restored clothing on—sliding down the slope, with Rias and Kiyome in the lead. "Thank goodness you're safe," Rias said as she stopped her descent and jogged over to him. "Kiyome told me—"

All of a sudden the white wolf stepped towards Rias and barked aggressively, causing her and the group to halt out of fear of the fierce creature.

"HEY! HEY!" Kenny yelled before kneeling down next its side. "No! They're friends," he told it while starting to rub its back and chest as it continued to growl at them, trying to claim it. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing. This was a wild animal. A feral and aggressive one. He really was expecting for it to turn on him and attack, but to his surprise the wolf started to claim its nerves and stopped growling. Kenny sighed.

"Asia," he said, catching the blonde's attention. "I'd like you to heal this guy. He's been through enough tonight."

"But what about you," Kiyome said concerned, seeing the claw scratch across his chest.

Kenny shook his head. "I'll live. But he may not in the next few minutes." The Devils scanned the heavily breathing wolf and noticed that most of the back side of it had turned crimson with its blood, with claw marks for slashes it took on its sides and shoulders.

"Okay." Asia said before walking over the two and kneeling down on the other side of the wolf. It gave her a small growl, but stopped when Kenny started scratching behind its ear. This brought out a cute moan from the animal that made him and Asia chuckle as she healed its wounds. Even Rias and Akeno were amused by how much the wolf was loving the black-haired teen's scratches.

"I've never seen a wolf like this before," Zatouji said, a little bewildered by the animal's attitude. "It looks like this wolf should be yours."

"Huh?" Kenny looked at him surprisingly as Asia stood up after finishing. "You mean that…"

"I think that it's a lovely idea," Rias said with a smile. "For what we saw when we were coming down, that wolf has taken quite the liking to you." Staring at his master for a second, Kenny turned his head towards the wolf and the two looked into each other's eyes.

"So?" Kenny asked. "How would you like to be my Familiar?"

The wolf answered with a nod.

"Okay then." Kenny smiled and stood up. For the next few seconds, Rias and Akeno helped him put together the pact circle for Familiars and told him the words to make the wolf his. Now the white wolf, with the blood washed off, thanks to Akeno, was standing in front of Kenny, as he reached out an arm to it as the magic circle rotated underneath the canine, making it glow bright green. "In the name of Kenny Kurosawa, I command you to accept this pact and be my Familiar." The magic circle vanished, as the green glowing on the wolf did too.

"Well, looks like you've got a friend," Akeno said to him. "I hope you two will be happy."

Kenny got down on one knee and started petting the wolf, who nuzzled his head into his hand. Kiyome then stepped towards him. "Um, Kenny?" She said nervously, catching his and the new Familiar's attention. "I just want to say thank you. You saved me for that one tiger and I hope one day to repay you."

Kenny stood up with a hand rubbing the white wolf's head. "It's okay, really," he said with a smile. "I was just doing what I knew and felt was right." Kiyome stare at him for a moment before smiling tenderly at him.

"Yay! Now we both got Familiars," Asia cheered, confusing Kenny for a moment before he looked happily at her.

"You've got one too?"

Asia nodded and summoned forth her Familiar. To Kenny surprise, it was the same small dragon they saw earlier. "This is Ranny," she said, hugging the dragon as it nuzzled her. "I love him, and every time I hold him I'll think of you."

"Aw shucks… thanks, Asia," Kenny said with a blush. He moved over to pet the small dragon. "Hey there, Ranny. I'm Kenny."

 _ZAP!_

"AAAHH!" Ranny opened his mouth and shocked Kenny with a strong lightning attack. Then he stopped, Kenny stood there with a funny expression with burns all over his body and his hair sticking up. He then fell over. "What was that for?" He asked with swirls in his eyes and a goofy smile.

"Oh, right, something you should know about these creatures," Zatouji said. "They hate other males, that's just one of their features."

"What a naughty boy, Ranny," Rias said with amusement. "So what are you going to name you're Familiar, Kenny."

Kenny sat up and looked at the white wolf. Staring into his blue eyes, he smiled and scratched the wolf's head. "I'm thinking of calling you… Aoimoku."

* * *

"They say Sprite Dragons only give themselves to the most worthy and pure-hearted of masters," Rias told Akeno, as the two watched from the former's desk at the others talking amongst themselves. Kenny and Asia had brought out Ranny and Aoimoku so that Kiba and Koneko could meet them, but for some reason Koneko hide behind the sofa when she saw the white wolf. "And normally they'd never choose to serve a Devil."

"Well, Asia used to be a holy sister, so who knows; maybe that had some sway over the little guy," Akeno suggested.

Kenny then looked up at the clock in the room and saw the time. "Uh oh," he said. "Time to go home. Come on, Asia." He then looked down at Aoimoku, as he looked up at his master. "I guess it's time for you to… disappear, I think." The wolf nodded and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Alright then, sweet boy," Asia said, looking down at the dragon in her arms while nuzzling her, "it's time to say Goodnight." Ranny, just like Aoimoku, vanished from her hands in a flash of light.

"Me and Asia better be going," Kenny told Rias. "We'll see you tomorrow, everyone!" They all exchanged their farewells and exited the room, with only Rias and Akeno staying as they watched everyone leave.

"Kenny's getting better," Rias said with a smile, "but he's still got a long ways to go."

"He's overcome so many battles and got himself a Familiar that can protect him. But you've kinda got a point, he's still a newbie," Akeno said. "In the end, though, I'm sure he'll overcome whatever comes at him. He is you samurai, after all."

"You're right." Rias turned her head to the right and looked down to find her team headband laying on the desk. She grabbed it and just felt it in her hand. Looking gently at it while deep in thought, Rias couldn't agree with her Queen more. "That he is," she said softly before smiling to herself.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **{Playing Shine by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a dark room with the moonlight coming from the window. The light moves against the wall, turning the areas that become covered by it a light blue. As it gradually shifts, it soon reveals the handle of the Sword, as the weapon leans up against the wall. The light then touches the unsheathed blade, causing it to reflect and shine off the metal.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** Kenny, wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, was out at night standing in an open plain with a few trees behind him. His hair flying in the wind and his hands in his jean's pockets as he looks upwards, the green grass under and around him flowing against the wind as well.

 **[And I don't know why, all I know is something's wrong]** The scene stays like this for a moment, before switching to present a close up of his face. Showing an expression that tells the viewer he was deep in thoughts, as his black eyes weren't focused and his lips were parted a small bit.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** High up on a white balcony in the night time, Rias stands there in a white sundress, with her arms on the railing as she leaned on it while looking up at the moon. She face carries a bright smile as her vixen figure is seen slightly through the dress as it and her elegant crimson hair flies in the wind gracefully while glowing into moonlight.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** The scene changes to show different images. The first was of Akeno as she smiles sweetly at the viewer in a lovely kimono, holding an umbrella in her arms with her in a bun. The next image is of Kiba as he stands in a gym, wearing Kendo equipment and the mask tucked under his armpit, giving the camera his charming smile, while in the background were many girls smiling at him back with hearts in their eyes.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** Koneko's next shown, sitting on the sofa in the clubhouse with a piece of chocolate in her mouth, looking at the viewer blankly as she holds up her hand in a peace sign. The final image shows Asia in her nun outfit, brushing a few stray hairs behind her right as she smiles brightly, while standing in the park with the playground behind her.

 **[Maybe on your own you take a conscious step]** Returning back to Rias, the camera shows her up close from the left side, with twinkling stars shining in the background. Her bright expression turned to a sad look as her gaze fell. She placed a hand on her left breast and sighs with her eyes closed.

 **[Do you wanna give it up? All that I want…]** Her eyes opened, but only half way. Showing that she's hurt in some way and sadden about something. The camera then shows the left side of her, before Rias turns her head to the left and a surprised expression appeared on her face.

 **[Is for you to SHINE~]** The scene changes to a white surrounding and the camera moves upwards, showing Kenny in his average school uniform, with his back facing the camera, the Sword in his right hand, and the scabbard in his left as his long black hair flows in the wind.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The camera zoomed out to show Rias, now naked, staring at Kenny's back with her right shoulder facing the viewer and her head turned towards him.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** A side angled view, and Kenny now is seen facing Samurai Jack, whose ghost stands a few feet from him. The camera focused on Kenny face for a movement, before switching over to Jack's. The samurai gives him a smile and disappears. Kenny lets out a sigh with his eyes closed, as he was now standing on a cliff as the sky turns orange in the afternoon.

 **[SHINE~]** Rias, now fully dressed in her usual school uniform, walked up to his right and places a hand on his shoulder. Kenny looks at her as she gives him a smile, then Akeno comes up and stand with him too. Then Asia, Kiba, Koneko, Ranny and Aoimoku.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** Kenny smiles fondly at them for a moment, before his expression quickly turned serious and he faces forward. The others do the same, readying themselves for battle.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** The scene changes to show their backs and zooms out to revival Aku's towering silhouette before them, with the setting sun behind his head.

 **[SHINE~]** The image then changes into a watercolor-like painting. Then everything fades out, as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **Narrator:** **"On the next episode of** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **…."**

 **Kenny:** "Is this really it? Is this really what I want?"

 **Asia:** "If you just give me a chance, I promise my boobs will grow."

 **Rias:** "I need you to take my virginity! And I need you to do it now!"

 **?:** "He's the fiancé to the next head of the House of Gremory."

 **Narrator: "** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **. Updates coming soon."**

 **Kenny:** "Take your fucking hand off her, you Kentucky-Fried-Reject."

 **Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

 **AN;**

 **The word "Aoimoku" means "blue eyes" in Japanese. I had trouble finding a good Japanese name for him, but in the end I went for a name that complimented his eyes. As for Ranny, I got from Kenny's name, just like Asia did with Issei for the dragon in the canon story. It's not very creative, but it was all I got.**

 **That's it for today and again, thank you readers. As always, please continue to review and to please favorite and/or follow if you're new to the story and like it. Peace out!**


	12. Episode XII

**("…Gotta get back…back to the past…Samurai Jack.")** There's nothing but a black screen.

 **("I've finally returned to the past and defeated Aku.")** The scene then goes down to reveal Jack. His silhouette all white with a white shadow behind him, standing in the dark with his back turned towards the viewer.

 **("But, I still feared for the future.")** Jack is then shown looking out at the horizon from the balcony of his castle, pink Sakura leaves falling all around him and his empire. The scene then changes to show an opening in a snowbound forest with towering trees.

 **("Though he's gone, his shadow still remains.")** The camera turned slowly to the right and stopped when it shows Jack meditating on the snow covered ground, with his right side facing the viewer. There's then a close up of the sheathed Sword, as the blade is pulled from the scabbard.

 **("Though I will not be around, I will not let the nightmare return.")** The scene focuses only on the Sword's blade, as reflection of Jack's eyes was shown in the metal for a moment, before Aku's eyes replaced them.

 **("With a simple goal, the Sword was passed down to eldest child of the eldest child.")** Jack's silhouette, with the sword in hand, stands on top of a hill looking at his home from a distance. But then the scene changes to where there was a woman standing in Jack's place, looking at another city of the in the 19th century.

 **("To be passed down throughout the times.")** The scene fades into another one, this time to a man looking at a city set ablaze in the night, as American bombers fly overhead during World War 2.

 **("So that if Aku does comes back, there's hope.")** Again, the scene changes. But this time shows Kenny's silhouette looking at Kuoh. The city lit by its neon lights in the night atmosphere.

 **("I've placed my faith in him, and those around him.")** Kenny was now sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree while looking up at the silhouette figure a familiar young woman. The screen suddenly goes black.

 **("His name is Kenny Kurosawa, the Red Dragon Samurai**.") Then the title burns itself into the scene, glowing red as it shines in the dark.

 _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_

* * *

 **Episode XII**

 **"The Stand"**

It was a cold midnight, and all throughout the Kurosawa residences not a single sound was made. All those who were living there were fast asleep (or in X-9's case, shut down). In one of these rooms was Karen sleeping deeply. Her room was lightly decorated, with only three posters on the cyan colored walls, a deck with books, pencils, and two pictures. She was tucked underneath the covers of her bed, with the black top cover having hearts and skulls to give it some character.

The younger sibling had her head laying on her right side, as she snored with a small trail of drool pouring out of her open mouth. Just then, she heard a faint noise from below her. Karen cracked open her tired eyes. As the noise continued, she knew it was coming from downstairs, as her room was the only one that was directly over the living room.

Karen sighed before throwing her sheets and cover off, revealing her Hello Kitty tank top and blue panties. She sat up, with her short black hair a mess, and got off her bed. Mumbling sleepily, she made her way to the door and exited the room. But not before reaching back into the room to grab a baseball bat.

Making her way down the steps with the bat, Karen started to become more awake, but not before yawning. The noise she heard was starting to be clearer and she imminently recognized it. When she came down to the first floor, she walked towards the living room and saw Kenny and a sleeping Aoimoku on one of the sofas watching _Rick and Morty_ , one of their favorite TV series.

"Hehehe." Kenny chuckled a little at that part. "You can't make a show this smart and yet so funny. And brutal."

"Kenny?" The mentioned boy turned his head away from the TV and was a little surprised to see his sister standing.

He grabbed the remote on the arm rest and turned off the TV. "Hey, Karen," Kenny said, smiling as he rubbed his tired eyes. "Sorry if I woke you."

"It's fine." Karen placed the bat on the counter and walked over to him. She sat down on the other side of Aoimoku, waking the wolf from his sleep. Karen smiled and stroked her hand down his back, prompting Aoimoku to rest his head back on Kenny's lap and fall asleep. "So what are you doing up so late? School's tomorrow."

"Sorry," Kenny said, leaning back against the sofa, closing his eyes with a sigh through his nose. "I just had a strange dream and it's not making it easy for me to sleep."

Karen looked at him curiously. "Really?" She then gained a mischievous smirk. "Was it about a certain redhead bombshell?"

"Well actually yeah," Kenny replied, looking up at the ceiling. Karen dropped her playful persona after hearing that, surprised that her little joking would be the answer. "But it's not like you think!" He gave her a sharp glance, before his mind began replaying the events in the dear. "This was something different…and even scary."

— **(dream flashback)—**

 _The dream started off with nothing but Kenny standing in a room. As he looked at his surroundings, a pipe piano was suddenly played somewhere. Starting him at first, Kenny's brain began working and by the tone of the instrument he believed he was in a chapel of some kind._

" _Damn it!" A familiar voice said from the seats. "There ain't no way that he's getting married, bro!"_

" _It has to be a mistake! A trick! A conspiracy!" Exclaimed another familiar voice. Looking to in the direction of the voices, Kenny was surprised to find one Matsuda and one Motomama standing while bawling their eyes out enviously. The strangest thing was that they were wearing tuxedos._

" _What are you two doing here?" Under normal circumstances, Kenny wouldn't be too pleased to see the duo. However, since he didn't have the slightest idea of where he was, he was genuinely curious. "And why are crying?"_

" _Even though you've always beat our asses," Matsuda said in between tears, "we wanted to support your wedding day!"_

 _Those last two words left Kenny stunned and shocked. "W-W-Wedding?!" He shouted with an astonished expression. "How is this my wedding—GEAH!" When he tilted his head down just slightly, Kenny yelped in surprise after finding a white tuxedo on him._

" _I'm so proud of you, big bro!" Kenny turned his head around and saw Karen in a pink dress with her cartoonish skull hairclip. "You don't have to worry about me," she said with a bright smile. "I just hope you have as many children!"_

" _Wait, who am I even marrying?" Kenny raised an eyebrow. Sure, he was startled by the fact that he was getting married, but he was just as curious to know who the bride was. Was it some close to him, or was it a complete stranger?_

" _It's time for us to be one, Kenny." A familiar voice came from his side._

 _A small gasp escaped Kenny's lip as he froze in place._ 'That couldn't be.' _There was no denying it. Turning his head to the right, all the air in his lungs was taken. Standing there as he expected was Rias Gremory. The beautiful redhead Devil was wearing an equally beautiful wedding dress that didn't shy away from fitting perfectly on her vixen figure and show a descent amount of her cleavage._

" _Rias!" Some girl from behind the two squealed. "You look so gorgeous!"_

" _Kurosawa is so handsome in that outfit." Another girl said. "You're so lucky, Rias."_

 _That was more than enough to convince Kenny that it was her. He and Rias were getting married._

'But wait.' _Kenny asked in his head as the priest started the wedding vows. He puts on a fake smile and stands straight, thinking it was best to play along._ 'When did all this happen? I mean, Rias and I have a good relationship with each other. But we're just friends, right?' _He looked at her sideways without turning his head. She faced the priest with a smile that had wasn't of pride. Intend, it carried an excited and loving feeling._ 'I know you're telling me something, dear. But is it this? Is this really it? Is this really what I want?'

" _You may now kiss the bride." The priest said, snapping Kenny out of his thoughts._

 _Rias turned her body towards him and approach him. Kenny looked nervous as she closed her eyes pucker her lips. However, he pushed aside his insecurity. Yes, this was what he wanted. He took a step forward unit their bodies with an inch from touching each other. Kenny then raised his hands and placed them on her cheeks, before moving his own lips to hers._

 _Their first kiss was only a millimeter away until…_

 **[This is where the fun time ends, little samurai.]**

 _The low booming voice echoed as the chapel and Rias vanished, leaving a startled Kenny with his hands still up in a dark void. Quickly putting them down, the teen looked around for the source of the oddly familiar voice. And then it hit him. "Wait a minute." He said._

—flashback—

Turning right, Kenny found himself back in the shopping district again. Almost all of the shops were closed and with a few people and cars out. After running for a few seconds he stopped, panting lightly, and looked back to see if Yuuma was there.

But he couldn't find her anywhere.

 **[GET DOWN!]**

He suddenly crouched down, just before a spear could impale him through the head.

— end flashback—

" _It's that voice for that one night," he said, looking around the dark void in hopes of finding someone. "And it' the voice from the Gear." Kenny started to get more nervous about what was going on. He couldn't find Rias anywhere, making him more worried. There was no other sound except his and the voice he was hearing. "But where are you?"_

 **[Right here, as I've always been.]**

 _Kenny turned around, only to be greeted with the sight of ginormous crimson eye opening right before him. Suddenly a body of fire ignited. Kenny covered his face to protect himself. Looking between his arms parallel to each other, he watched as the fires around the eyes split and created jaws with flaming fangs that looked like with was all together in one. When it was done, the fires were put out to reveal a monstrous beast with magma colored scales._

 _The fires continued to expand and take shape, before extinguishing to show what was added to the body. Kenny lowers his arms to witness the phenomenon happen in wonder. Thick horns lined up on its forehead, the bulky and yet strong body formed, arms and legs that were as long was giant trees sprouted with razor-like claws, a long tail stretched out from behind, and then a pair of wings spread out from the sides._

 _Then fires engulfed the dark void around the two._

 _Kenny looked up in complete and total awe._

 _It was a dragon. A giant dragon that towered over him among the flames surrounding them._

 **[It's finally good to be speaking with you, partner. I've been trying to make contact for a long time. Perhaps my words didn't react you because, despite your skills as a warrior, you're still too weak.]**

" _Well, you've got my attention now," Kenny told the dragon. "But I still don't who you are and why you're here!"_

 **[Come now! You and I both now know, right? You already said to. I'm exactly what you think I am. Our time is short, though. Good bye!]**

— **(end of dream flashback)—**

"The next thing I knew was that my whole left hand was covered in red scales, with claws even." Kenny finished, staring down at his left hand as he clenched and unclenched it. Karen had her legs crossed, with her chin resting on her left hand, and her left elbow on her left knee. She started to fall asleep during the wedding of the dream before the part with dragon really caught her attention.

"All I can really say is that you gauntlet thingy as some kind of sprite in it," she said. "Or maybe that the dragon was the soul of the gauntlet? The Red Dragon Emperor?"

"Maybe, but I think the Emperor part is the title the person possessed is given." Kenny leaned back into the sofa, arms crossed. "He did say that I was too weak to hear him before. So I might have gotten stronger to the point that we're able to communicate."

"And that the two of you were partners."

"And that, too."

The two of them then sat on the sofa silently. Aoimoku snored loudly as he slept. If the two siblings were honest with themselves, listening to him was starting to make them tired. With was understandable at 12:17 at night. "Well, listen Kenny," Karen said, turning her head to him. "All I can tell you is that you've got feelings for Rias—"

"That I do know." Kenny interrupted her.

"—and those feelings could have developed into something more." Kenny looked at her. "Something that's those feelings have been building up to."

Kenny stared puzzled and surprised. "Are you saying that… I'm in love with Rias," he asked carefully.

"It doesn't have to be like that." Karen her shoulders, before standing up and off the sofa. "But it's clear that these past few months have been bringing the two of you closer. Now I'm not an expert when it comes to love. I've never even _been_ in love. But I do know that if you really feel that way about her, then go for it."

Sitting there on the sofa, Kenny pondered over her words for a moment. Deciding to think about it another time, he asked as Karen was walking away, "and what the second thing?"

Karen stopped and looked over her right shoulder at him. She was at the foot of the stairs with one foot on the first step and a hand on the railing. Smiling, she said, "You are getting stronger." Karen continued the rest of the way.

Now alone, Kenny sighed lightly from his nose. He nodded acceptingly. "Yeah."

* * *

The next day came and the students were back in school. It was around the middle of the day when Kenny exited of the bathroom with his hands rubbing his wet face. He was tired most of the day, constantly yawning, dozing off, and losing focus. In the end Ms. Keane told him it was best to go splash some water on his face. At first he said it was fine, but she was able to 'convince' him otherwise—with a scary sweet smile that could rival Akeno's.

' _I guess I really can't sleep without Rias,'_ he thought.

"Hello Kenny."

Kenny looked behind himself and found the previously mention Akeno standing there was a sweet smile. "Oh. Hi Akeno," he greeted after turning around to face her with a smile. "What's happening?"

"It's all normal for me." She shrugged, before her look turned to a concerned expression. "I've been noticing you're not getting a lot of sleep, though."

Smiling with embarrassment, Kenny scratched the back of his head. "I guess that's pretty obvious." Before he could say anything else, he was surprised when Akeno placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed and pinned him against the wall. With a seductive smile, she pressed her big mounds against his strong chest and picked up his left thigh to rub up the side of his right leg.

"You don't have to be alone at night." She spoke in a soft whisper to him, as his heart pounded in his rib cage with his face turning red with every word said to him. Place a hand on his cheek, she rubbed it lightly. "Remembered when I and Rias sleep together with you, so I can give you my thanks for saving life?" Kenny did remembered and recalled that it was one of the best sleeps he's had. "She's… had a lot on her mind. Thing's that will affect all of us. She's even told me of how lovely it was to be in your arms. How all those worries and bad thoughts just go away."

"A-A-Akeno." Kenny shuttered as her head moved closer to him. He'd be lying to himself if he thought Akeno wasn't beautiful. Hell, she was downright gorgeous. Easily on par with Rias. There have been times in the past that the beautiful young woman would tease him. But those were lightly down. He wasn't even sure if she was playing around or being serious. "What d-do you mean by…" he was silenced by a finger placed on his lips. Akeno moved in closer.

"What if I took Rias' place? Only for a little while." She whispered in his ear. Tingling him with her hot breath. "I'll make sure you get a good night's rest."

"Akeno…"

"What do you two think you're doing?" Kenny was startled while Akeno didn't seem to have been surprised. They both turned their head and saw Rias standing there. Arms crossed with a stern expression, she waited for an answer. "Well?"

"I-I just went to the bathroom the splash some water on my face! Honest!" Kenny held up his hand up. The hot blush on his face had eased, but was still there and bright as the sun.

Akeno took a step back from him and turned her body to Rias. "Fufufufu." She giggled with a sweet smile. "Oh come on, Rias. I was just trying to be nice."

"Oh really?" She questioned doubtfully. "And how exactly is what you were doing being nice, other than seducing him?"

"It was only an offering. The poor thing hasn't had a healthy sleep in days you know." Not once in that whole conversation as her smile drop or even grew.

Rias raised an eyebrow. She knew Akeno was right. She's seen the bags under his eyes that highlighted his lack of sleep; for she herself as them, but are not as noticeable. She sighed. "Just be glad that I was the one that found you two and not the teachers," she said before swiftly turned away with her crimson hair flowing with the movement and walked away.

After a sigh, Akeno turned her head to a puzzled Kenny, who was wondering what Rias was upset about. "I guess I'll have to go too." She pouted cutely. And she unexplainably gave him a kiss on his left cheek, stunning Kenny while making his check redden. "My offer still stands," she said seductively with a wink before following Rias. Leaving him with bright red cheeks and a bewildered expression.

* * *

The school day soon ended in the afternoon and Rias watched from the wind her peerage, minus Akeno, walking down the steps after they exited the building.

"Don't you think it's funny?" Akeno asked out of the blue, catching Rias' attention. Turning her body, she faced the black-hair beauty, who was sitting on a sofa with her back facing the redhead while organizing a stack of paper. "You knew; the reviews our clients give about our little Kenny are all very positive. Many of them are like 'he was so fun, or 'I had a great time with this guy, thanks for sending him to me'."

Rias only stared at her with a surprised and impressed look.

"Yet out of all us in the group, he only has one pact signed by Ms. Ume, but that for only that one time. It's a shame, but at least he's a good person, right?"

Then her expression saddened.

"Kenny's defiantly a one of a kind person." Akeno admitted, looking through the papers in her hands. "As a Devil, he doesn't fit into any archetype, as he doesn't really have the qualities. Not that he can't gain them. However, the clients really adore him with his hobble personality. I think he shines the most is when he's in battle. Showing the determination and honor that's within his heart. Truly a modern samurai."

"Interesting," was all Rias said.

Akeno looked over her shoulder at her. "And in a way, he's progressing and getting stronger—"

"But that's not enough." Rias interrupted her, surprising the other girl a little. "Consisting what happened with the X-series and that assassin, he's in the enemy's crosshairs. He's still having a habit of blaming himself for failing even the smallest things. Whenever he fails to make a pack, he feels like he's failed me, which is far from the truth. This could lead to him losing confidence." She looked away with a serious look. "And that's what might play into the First Legion's strength. That's why I must focus on him… he needs me now more than ever."

"Well, that's defiantly a statement," Akeno said. "But perhaps that's not all to it."

The redhead looked back at her. "Is there a point you're trying to make?"

"We've all seen how much of a skilled warrior he can be," she explained, "so I find this commitment to him to be rather fascinating. But I was thinking; that maybe, it's the other way around. Maybe it's _you_ that needs him now more than ever."

Those last few words made Rias direct her eyes to the ground. She really couldn't fool her best friend. Before Akeno could continue talking, Rias started before her. "I will not deny that, but I'm still hoping that the situation wouldn't react that point. And if it does, I'll face my problems head on. Just like Kenny," she said with a confident and also kind tone. "So don't worry about me."

But just saying that made the black-haired girl worried. She knew that Rias wanted to handle the situation independently. This mainly affected her, and she felt it was her responsibility to see it end up the way she wants. However, Akeno wanted to say to Rias that it wasn't only going to be her that will be affected. The others were going to be too.

In the end, she sighed and decided to just go with it. Hoping that it will all end well. "Yes, President." Akeno stood up and turned her body to face the redhead. "If you don't mind, I'd like to head home now," she said with a bow.

"That's fine," Rias said. "I'll just see you tomorrow." And with that, Akeno walked out of the room, leaving her the only one in the Clubroom.

With a moment to pause, Rias turned her head and looked through the window again. The sun was going lower over the horizon.

Just then she felt a presence that alerted her. After previous evens, Rias turned around with both hands cloaked in her crimson and black powers. The anomaly turned out to be a magic circle. However, it was not the same crimson color as her peerage. Except, it was a shining silver that lit up the dark room.

In a flash of light, a person appeared in the center of the circle.

Rias dispelled her powers, but her serious look darkened.

* * *

At the Kurosawa residence, Kenny laid on his bed with only a tank top and a pair of boxes. The Sword was back on its display mount. His uniform hanging on the chair at his desk, and Aoimoku was laying on the floor at the foot of his bed, with Lulu curled up and sleeping on his back, which reminded Kenny of one of his favorite _Loony Tunes_ episodes. He and Asia were the only ones in the house, as Karen was at baseball practice, with X-9 offering her a ride.

He sighed and said, "Man, what was with Akeno. I mean I know she's a girl that like to flirt, but that came off as too much." Kenny then sat up and scratched the back on his head. In a way, he liked Akeno. She was kind, gentle, and very elegant.

But were his feelings for her on the same level as his feelings with Rias?

"What a fucked up situation I've gotten myself into."

Deciding to clear his head with a shower, Kenny walked out of his room with and enter the bathroom. Taking off his clothes, he wraps a towel around his waist. All ready to clean himself, he grabbed the shower door and opened it…

Only to find Asia, with her back turned towards him and still on a stool, already taking a shower.

"Gah!" Kenny yelled out of shock. Alerted by him and the opening of the sliding door, Asia looked over her shoulder to see him. She quickly turned back around and covered her chest and tighten her legs together, while he tightened the towel around him. "Crap! I'm so sorry," he said, turning around to leave. "I should have knocked."

Before he could even take a step towards the exit, Asia's small hand grabbed his larger one. The two of them froze in place, with their back facing each other

"N-No, please stay." She managed to speak past her shyness and embarrassment. Her other hand clenching hard on the stool. "I-I didn't know how long I was in here. I-I w-was just… r-really enjoying myself."

"N-no," Kenny said, "I'm the one to blame. I should have knocked."

Asia hesitantly stood up and turned around to face his back. "W-Well, should we make the most of it?"

"What do you mean," he asked, trying hard not to look. "You really want me to stay?"

"I'm sure you've heard it before. They say taking a bath together could bring people very close to together."

"Wait. What?"

"It's true, by interacting during a bath, you're supposed to understand each other." And then, Kenny gasped when he felt the beautiful blonde press her body against his back. A hot blush colored his face by the feeling of her perky breast touching his bare skin. "I just want to understand you on a deeper level!"

' _Oh, come! First Akeno, and now sweet Asia?!'_

"I know that I'm not as beautiful as Rias, nor are my chest as big as Akeno's. But that can change." She pleaded. "If you just give me a chance, I promise my boobs will grow. Maybe even as big as them."

' _Okay, Kenny. You've got to keep it together.'_ He told himself before turning around and placed his hands on her shoulders. Pushing her away a little bit, Kenny's jet-black stared into her green eyes while trying to avoid going downwards. "Listen Asia, you don't have to think like that," he told her with a smile. "I think you're beautiful the way you are. As far as I'm concerned, you're like an angel—"

Suddenly the bathroom door opened to revival Karen in her baseball uniform. "Boy, what a day," she said with her eyes closed. "I was for sure that…." When she finally opened her eyes, she imminently took notice of Kenny and Asia, as they staring at her. The male was sweating bullets, while the blonde was blushing heavily.

"H-Hi," Kenny said nervously.

"Oh, come on! In here! Take you're banging to your room, for Christ sakes!"

* * *

After a rather uncomfortable discussion with Karen about what had happened, she let them off with a warning; all sexual activities in Kenny's room so she doesn't have to hear any of it.

"Man, first Akeno, and now Asia," Kenny said to himself as he sat on his bed with his legs crossed and his left cheek on his fist. Aoimoku disappeared back to his Familiar world and Lulu was back with X-9 down stairs. The light in the room with off, with only the moonlight lighting the room. "I've heard of multiple girls going for the same guy in anime, but why is it happening to me? I'm not that special." Kenny remembered the Sword and his purpose. "Okay, maybe I any special. But not that much." He let out a sigh and fell backwards, letting his body bounce a little on the mattress. "Please god, don't let anything else happen."

Then the stinging headache come.

"OW!" Kenny yelled, grabbing his head. "I was saying it like a fucking joke!" He complained. "I said your name in vain, man!"

Just then a red light caught his attention. Looking to his right, he quickly sat on the edge of the bed after he saw it was a magic circle. Normally he would go for the Sword and defend himself, but he knew full well who the circle belonged to. The only question was _who_ was going to come out. In a bright flash, the light and circle disappeared, and in their place stood Rias.

"Rias?" He said, while feeling rather glad to see her. "I didn't think I'd see you—" Kenny stopped when he noticed the look her lovely blue eyes carried. She looked like she was desperate, anxious, and even scared that he couldn't help but stand up and take a step towards her. "Is everything alright? What's wrong?"

The redhead beauty didn't say anything and walked up to him. Avoiding looking him in the eyes, she seemed to look directly at the base of his neck. She stopped a few inches away from him. "Kenny…" she whispered.

"Yeah-Woah!" Kenny didn't have time to prepare himself when Rias suddenly placed both hands on his shoulders and pushed him and herself down on the bed. She quickly angled him so that his back and feet were resting completely on the bed and his head on the pillow, before straddling his waist.

"Please, I want you to make love to me," she proclaimed, finally looking into his eyes. Her voice had the same amount of fear and desperation has her expression.

"W-W-What?!" Kenny's eyes widened to their full extent, completely taken by surprise.

"Please," Rias pleaded in the same desperate tone. "I need you to take my virginity! And I need you to do it now!"

As he lay on his bed, Kenny felt his own body freeze up and his face burn up when Rias took her hands off his shoulders and sat up. Quickly taking off both the shoulder cape and the black ribbon. ' _What was going on?'_ He asked himself. _'Why was she doing this? Why does she look like she's back into a corner against overwhelming odds?'_

"R-Rias," he tried to say through his shuddering, "w-why are you…?"

"I've given this a lot of thought, and this is the only way. The last stand I can make." The crimson haired girl said, who had unknowing removed the button-down corset and magenta skirt, before finally taking off her shirt. Now was straddling him with only her white bra and panties. Her gorgeous and lustful body displayed to him.

"W-What do you—" Kenny was silenced by her finger placed on his lips.

"If the evidence is clear that I'm ruined, then they can't complain about. I'll finally be free." She reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Letting cups fall off as she let the rest of the undergarment slip off her arms and onto his stomach. Revealing her ever so large breast and pink nipples. Kenny has seen them many times, but this was the first time that he found himself unable to look away from the pearl-white mounds. Looking at them with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. He was snapped out of it when Rias grabbed his right hand and place it on her left breast.

"Please Kenny." She moaned as she had the hand squeeze her breast. "I know this is your first time, and neither of us are experienced; but I'm sure that you'll not disappoint. I have to admit I'm nervous, but with you, I know I'll find the strength."

"Rias please, just tell me—Ah!" Kenny moaned when she leaned down and started kissing the right side of his neck. Letting go of his hand, she directed her hands to go underneath his tank-top and started grinding her hips against his. The sensation of her soft and warm lips on his skin, the hot and moist feeling of her womanhood rubbing against his crouch, and her cold and smooth hand running up his body was starting to make Kenny lose his mind.

She soon stopped her kiss and lifted herself up and arched her back. "It's okay…ah…" Rias said, moaning. "Please—Hah. Just take me…mh…you're the-the one that—ah—that save me!"

As his ability to speak was taken away by the sexual actions, Kenny felt his will to resist her slipping. His shaky hands were on her knees and were slowly making their way up to her hips. His mind was fogging up as his desires for the young woman he had deep feelings for became overwhelming and unresisting.

But then he heard that last part.

Hearing that she wanted him to save her, Kenny took his hands of her smooth thighs and clenched them. Somehow, even with his clouded mind, he thought that that her wanting to have sex with him without a proper reason was connected to those moments where she was lost in her own thoughts and her nightmares when she slept with him.

He knew that Karen wanted him to let her be the one to come to him about her problems, but Kenny has had it.

"Enough!"

Rias don't know how or when, but she suddenly found herself on her back, looking up startlingly at Kenny, who had his hands on her shoulders, applying a great amount of pressure as he looked down at her while panting.

Kenny didn't know what came over him. He guessed that all the frustration in him was able to call upon the will to push her onto the bed so suddenly that she didn't have time to react. Now she was looking up at him with wide eyes, naked as the day she was born. When he pushed her, her hands left their positions on his chest and her arms were now lying on the bed.

The two of them stayed like that for a long and silent moment. Neither saying a word as if daring the other to speak first.

Rias was first to talk. "Don't tell me you're denying—"

"Stop!" He snapped, startling her. "Just stop it, and just talk to me." Kenny tried to keep his voice for trembling. "Rias, for the past two months, you've had yourself distracted and just shrugged it off, you've had nightmares, and then you've stopped coming to me for relief of those dreams. These actions I can understand. But _this_?" He took a few quick breaths to calm himself. "I don't understand. What's going on, Rias? Whatever is bothering you—whatever trouble you're in—it's connected to everything I've said and what you are doing."

"So is that it?" Rias looked down as if she was about to cry, hitting Kenny with a wave of guilt that him lessen the pressure he was pushing on her shoulders. "Am I not good enough? Am I undesirable?"

The question surprised Kenny for a moment. "That's not true at all! I _do_ desire you! I want you so badly that I was practically losing myself to you!" He passionately confessed, causing Rias to blush. "You're the most beautiful and kindhearted woman I've ever met!"

"Then why won't you do it?" Rias pleaded as her eyes teared up. Why couldn't he just be a good servant and save her in her time of need, when all else has failed? "Why won't you make love to me?"

"…Because I can't do it with you like this," he said gaining a saddened expression of his own. "I can't do because when I see that look in your eyes, I see a girl who is in great pain and fear. Not the young woman I've come to respect and admire." Kenny expression turned to frustrated. "You're asking me to perform the ultimate act of love, but do you love me in return, Rias?! Is that it? Are you here to show me how much you love me, or is this all a big solution that you'll use to solve whatever's upsetting and boring you, and then go back to your life look back on this like it meant nothing?!"

If there was a word out there that could outweigh the guilt Rias felt at that moment, she wasn't able to find it. Incapable of saying a word to deny his assumption, she just laid on the bed, staring at him with a stunned and hurt expression. After a few second of heavy breathing, Kenny let go of her and sat up. She did the same, but didn't move towards him. His eyes were shadowed behind his hair, as he looked miserable.

Opening his eyes again, he saw the expression on her face and began to feel guilt himself. He knew he'd taken it a little too far. He knew he'd just confessed both his desires and feelings to her. But most of his guilt came from the fact that he accused her of just wanting a one-night go with him and just act like it wasn't a big deal, while it was to him. It'll just hurt him even more than any gash, stab, burn.

He suddenly pulled the crimson-haired woman into a passionate hug. Rias was too stunned to do anything, as her body was overwhelmed by his warmth. His left arm was wrapped around her small waist while his right hand was placed on the back of her head and threading her lovely hair.

"I know you're hurting and worrying. I feel it every night you're in bed with me," he whispered into her ear, as they both rested their heads on each other's right shoulder. "And I make me feel the same, but mostly for you. I'm tired, Rias. I'm tired of feeling that way and not being able to hold you any closer without hurting you. I'm tired of you cutting me off from your troubles, when I want to help you. And mostly I'm tired of this fearful and desperate attitude you're now showing me. It's like you've given into your fears and are looking for the quickest way out. I hate it. It's not like you. Not like the Rias I know. Can you understand?"

Tears of sadness and guilt started to follow out of Rias' eyes. It was too much for her heart to handle. She wrapped her arms around him, buried her face into the crook of his neck, and began to sob. What was she doing? How could she make Kenny feel this way? She told Akeno that she would take on her situation, like the man her body was melded to would have done. But here she was, forcing her samurai into something that she believed was the only answer.

But it was in that moment that Rias began to feel new desires and emotions swelling up in her. Emotions that she felt about him that were there for a while, but was unable to make clear. Emotions she felt certain of identifying now.

After what felt like five minutes, Rias was able to stop crying. Pulling a bit away from him, she opened her eyes and smiled sadly. "Yes, Kenny. I think I can."

Kenny responded with a sigh of relief and smiled. However, he felt the beauty move her hands upwards and placed them on his flushing cheeks. Rias, still straddling him, then started pressing herself against him.

"Rias?" Kenny whisper as he was back on the bed, with Rias laying on him. He didn't resist and placed his hands on her hips. He was too emotionally exhausted. Besides, with the look of wanting in her half opened eyes, how could he?

"It's okay," she assured him. "Just let me do one thing, my sweet Kenny."

"What's that?" Rias brought her head closer and Kenny could almost feel her lips.

"Let me give you something I've never given anyone else."

And with that, Rias Gremory gave Kenny Kurosawa her first kiss. He felt the passion behind the kiss surge through his body as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. He even noted she tasted like strawberry and vanilla. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as her hands remained on his cheeks.

Their blissful moment ended when they separated their lips to refill their lungs. Staring alluringly into each other's eyes, as their hot breaths tickled their lips.

"Rias…"

 _FLASH!_

Before he could even ask her something, a flash of bright silver light filled the room. Quickly turning their head towards the source, they saw a magic circle that was only familiar to Rias.

As for Kenny, he reacted by sliding out from underneath Rias, grabbed the Sword off of the mount, and got off the bed to stand in front of her.

 _SHINK!_

Unsheathing the blade, Kenny got into a fighting stance. Sword ready to defend as he stood protectively in front of Rias. However, she startled him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Kenny. We're not in danger," Rias assured him in a soft and sad tone. "But I guess it's too late for me."

"What do you…?" Kenny didn't know if she meant that she was in trouble, or if she was referring to her previous actions. Turning his head back to the circle, he was left stunned by who it was. Who came out left him breathless.

Appearing before them was an extremely gorgeous, busty woman that appeared to only three years older than Rias, with silver hair and matching color eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back and features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends while the rest was let down and ended in twin braids. Her outfit was a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"Really Rias," the mysterious maid asked with a professional icy personality. "You're trying to break the agreement by doing something like this? With a low born—" when she laid eyes on Kenny, she gasped.

Normally Kenny would have taken offense to that comment, and responded with either a scowl or a sarcastic remark. However, the woman's surprise left him puzzled. Looking back at Rias for an answer, he was met with a just as confused expression. She shrugged, before they both looked back at the silver-haired maid.

A tear drop escaped her left eye as she stared at Kenny before asking with a whisper; "… Jack?"

"Wait, what?" Kenny exclaimed, stunned to hear the name of his ancestor. Rias was just as confused and shocked as her Pawn. How did she know Samurai Jack, and if so; why was she reacting like this.

The silver-haired maid, releasing what she'd just said, quickly resituated herself by whipping her eyes of any tears and clearing her throat. "Pardon me for that," she said, "but I hope you realize that Sirzechs and the master will become sad after they find out you tried to give you purity to some low born."

"Okay, that hurt," Kenny remarked, lowering the Sword to his side. "Wait, who's she talking about?"

"She means my brother and father," Rias answered, standing up from the bed and having Kenny move to the side and sit down on the bed, so that she could confront the maid.

' _When did she have an older brother?'_

"My purity is mine only, and mine to do with as I please," she said defiantly. "What's wrong with giving it to the one I admire the most? And on that note, I will never allow anyone to call any one of my servants a 'low born'. Especially this one. I don't care if it's your my brother's Queen, I won't forgive even you, Grayfia."

The Queen piece Devil, now known as Grayfia, stared at Rias unflinchingly. As if her threats were going to be met with an overwhelming force up the maids sleeves. And so, she just bent over and started picking up the younger woman's clothing. "Noted. But, you are the next heir of the House of Gremory." Grayfia stood straight again and draped Rias' white shirt over her shoulders, while holding onto her shirk. "Please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you're in the middle of this situation."

Grayfia then turned her attention to Kenny. Staring at him for a brief moment. "How do you do. My name is Grayfia and I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory," she said politely with a bow. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Kenny. Kenny Kurosawa. It's nice to meet you." Kenny stands and bowed his head in return. However, his name has seemingly surprised Grayfia. She looked down at the Sword, and stared at it with eyes slightly widened.

"Kenny?" She said, genuinely shocked. "Is this the person you've told us about?"

"Yes, he's my Pawn," Rias answered with a raised eyebrow.

Grayfia took her eyes off of the Sword and directed them to Kenny's face. Staring deeply at him that he himself couldn't help but stare back. "The one who's bearing the Boosted Gear, the one possessed by the Red Dragon Emperor, and the descendent of Samurai Jack? This young man is him?"

"Uh…yes?" Kenny said nervously. Rias was about to say something when Grayfia suddenly walked up to him and stop a few inches away, making the young man blush intensely. To their surprise, the woman's left hand reached up and caressed his cheek.

Her eyes fill with love, sadness, and fondness. "You…look so much like him."

"What…?"

"Grayfia!" Rias pushed herself in between the two with a frown, separating both of them from each other. "I'd appreciate if you didn't get too close to my cute samurai."

The woman raised a brow as her expression went back to neutral. "Then we best be going," she implied.

"Just one thing," Rias said with an unpleasant face, "did you come of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or was it my brother?" Kenny had to admit, this was a side of her he didn't see, the side that she was acting like someone her age.

"All of them."

Knowing that there was no way out, Rias gave up with a sigh. "Then let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say there. You don't mind if Akeno attend too?"

"The 'Priestess of Thunder'? I don't mind at all," Grayfia said. "In fact, it's only proper for a noble High-class Devil to have her Queen by her side at all times."

Rias then turned her attention back to Kenny, only to blush when realizing how close she was to him. The redhead wrapped him into a hug, which he returned. "Kenny, I beg for your forgiveness," she said as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "I never should have handled this like I wanted to. And thank you for snapping me out of it."

"I've already forgiven you," he said with a small smile. "I only wish I knew what's going on."

When she pulled away, Rias gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I promise I'll tell you everything in the morning." Reluctantly, she pulled her away from his arms and went over to Grayfia. The two female Devils then disappeared in a silver light.

Leaving Kenny alone in his room with even more trouble falling sleep.

— **(The next day)—**

"So Grayfia came?" Kiba asked Kenny while they and Asia made their way to the old school after classes were let out. "If I had to make a guess, I'd say its drama within the House of Gremory."

Kenny sighed. "Well, that's not much to go off of." He said rhetorically. "You don't think Akeno would know, would you?"

"Of course!" He said with his even charming smile as they arrived at the front door. "Akeno is the President's most trusted servant, and her closest friend. If anyone knows, it's her." He was about to reach for the handle when he suddenly stopped, as he noticed or realized something he's forgotten.

The Kenny and Asia took notice of this. "What's wrong," he asked.

"Well, there is one thing I can think of that'll upset her." He pointed out with a serious face with his eyes narrowing. "And it's pretty bad news."

That was more than enough for Kenny to put on his serious expression. "Is that so?" He took the shinai bag off his shoulder and quickly opened the door and entered the building, holding the bag covered sword in his left hand. Kiba and Asia exchanged worried glances and followed after him.

* * *

When he reached the room, Kenny quickly opened the door expecting trouble. But all he saw everything rather ordinary. Koneko was sitting on one of the sofa; Akeno was standing at the side of the desk; and Rias was at her desk. However, he could sense a tense atmosphere within the room. No one was talking.

The only thing he caught different was that Grayfia was standing in front of the desk with her back facing him.

"Grayfia?" He said, as Kiba and Asia caught up to him, prompting the silver-haired maid to turn her body to the side to see him. The blonde girl must have felt an uneasy feeling in the room, as she was holding on to Kenny's sleeve with and uneasy expression. He slipped the shinai bag back on his shoulder before patting the girl's head to comfort her.

Rias scanned the room at everyone with a serious expression. "Looks like everyone's here," she said staying up. "Before we get started, there's something that I'd like to tell all of you."

"My lady," said Grayfia. "With your permission, I'd like to explain the situation."

Rias rejects her offer by waving a hand. "The truth is—"

All of a sudden, a fiery orange shined from behind Kenny, Asia, and Kiba. The three, along with the rest looked to see a magic circle glowing on the floor. That first, Kenny thought it was another Gremory coming to meet them. But looking closer at it, he saw that the pattern wasn't the same.

"It's the mark of the Phoenix." Kiba said next to him.

Then out of nowhere, the circle erupted in a column of flames that stood as tall as the ceiling. Sending blast of heat everywhere.

Out of instinct, Kenny reached over his shoulder, unsheathed the Sword, and readied himself for battle. Rias or Akeno may have called out to him to stand down, but the roar of the flames made it impossible to. His eyes narrowed as sweat ran down his face, as he saw the silhouette of a man inside the fires.

The man swung his arm across, and as if on command, the flame disappeared without leaving a scorch mark on the floor.

"Ah, it's been a while since I came to the human's world," the man said before turning around to face the group. He was a tall and handsome young man that looked to be in his years 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right, with colored pants, and black dress shoes. Underneath the open blazer was a white dress shirt that was not fully buttoned—only short of one button—which gave a slight view of his chest.

He may have looked handsome, but to Kenny as he stared at his arrogant grin; he looked like an asshole.

"I've come all this way to see you," the man told Rias, as she looked at him with half-closed eyes that showed how unwelcoming he was to her, "my beloved Rias. It's been far too long."

Kenny felt his grip on the Sword tighten and his scowl narrowed. Whoever this guy was, he was starting to upset the black-haired teen more and more with his attitude. But why was he here? "Kenny," Kiba whispered to him. "It's best that you put the Sword away."

Turning his head to look at him sideways, Kenny was about to argue when he saw the expression he had. Kiba wasn't even looking at him. In fact, he was scowling just as he was. Was is the other thing he mentioned outside? Letting out a sigh, Kenny reluctantly reached over his back and slides the Sword back into the scabbard.

"Now could some please tell me what's going on," he asked the others, not taking his eyes off the arrogant man. "Who is this, even?"

"This gentleman is Lord Riser Phoenix," Grayfia stated for him. "He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third heir in line to the House of Phoenix."

' _Phoenix?'_ The name was defiantly familiar. But then it hit him, as he remembered three certain females; Xuelan, Karlamine, and Isabela. He recalled them saying that they were members of the House of Phoenix. However, he even remembered the hostile reaction Rias had when she saw them. Referring to a person she called 'that man'. Was this guy as so 'that man'? Were they his servants? "Okay," he said carefully, "but why is he here."

"He's the fiancé to the next head of the House of Gremory."

That one sentence absolutely threw Kenny off guard. "Huh?!" He turned his head towards her with a look of complete shock. "Wait, does that mean that…?"

"Yes," Grayfia conferred. "Lady Rias has been engaged to him for quite some time now."

Kenny looked over his shoulder to face Rias, looking at her with an expression that asked her if it was true. But the look on her face already said it all and more. She was glaring at the blonde man, with her clenched fists trembling, and her eyes burning with disgust and anger. Looking back at Riser, he saw he had the same arrogant face, with now a sense of triumph in his grin.

 **[Play music; Kusari Yarou]**

It was in that moment, it all made sense to him. The moments Rias would be so lost in her thoughts that she'd forget what she was doing. Her hostile react to Xuelan, Karlamine, and Isabela that night with the assassins. Her desperate attempt to lose her virginity to him last night to 'ruin her'. And worst of all; those nightmares when she would tremble and sob in her sleep so much that he had to hold her to get her to calm down, only for her to hold onto him out of fear and saddest.

It was all connected to her engagement to Riser.

Asia, who was standing next to him, noticed his fist trembling.

Kenny could most certainly understand Rias' anger, as he felt his raising after this revelation. If Rias was desperate to get out of the marriage, she must have feared the thought of staying with him the rest of her supernatural life. Riser was and —if they are to be wedded—will be the source of her pain and suffering.

 **[End music]**

"Rias dear," the pure-blooded Devil said to the crimson-haired girl, before gesturing to the sofa on his right. "Why not sit down so we can have our discussion."

"What do you want, Riser?" Rias demanded, with the tone that wanted no bullshit. She sat back on her chair, crossing her arms and legs, and scowled at the man. "And make it quick, I'm busy."

"Not much, really," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I just wanted you to know that I've forgiven you."

Her right eye ticked. "What?"

"When I heard that you were going to have intercourse with another man, before we were married, I was ready to burn him a thousand times before doing the wedding right off the bat. But thankful Sirzechs was able to calm me before sending his Queen," the blonde man said with a high and mighty attitude that, when Kenny looked at Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko, he saw that he wasn't the only one getting annoyed by him. "He also offered me the opportunity to pick the day of the wedding."

Rias let out an irked sigh. "Of course he did."

"I already decided and it shall be on the day the House of Phoenix was formed, and will be held in the Inferno."

"Oh stop it already!" Rias snapped when she shot up from her chair. Her angered voice echoed in the room. She glared sharply at Riser, who continued to smirk. "I've told you before, so why not let it go? I have no intention of ever marrying you!"

"Yes, yes," he said uncaringly. "But my darling; that can't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite too serious for you to be selfish."

"That's none of your concern!" She snapped. "But I'll most certainly not bring my family to ruin! Yes, I'm the next heiress to the House of Gremory, but the one who is going to pick the man I want to spend the rest of my life with is me."

"But remember, it's imperative for Devils to remain pure-blood. We're still recovering from the wars. The numbers were too high in the last conflict. Both your father and Sirzechs made this decision with the best interest of all Devils in mine."

Going around her desk, Rias stormed over to Riser before stopping about a foot away from him. "My father, my brother, and my hold clan made this decision because they're in too great a rush," she countered, standing tall against him. "Now, I'm only going to say this one final time, and I'm not going to say it again; Riser Phoenix, I will not marry you!"

She gasped a lightly when Riser grabbed her chin with his fingers. His face now carried an unpleasant look, with his eyes becoming sharper. "…You know, Rias," he said, his smirk was twitching as if it wanted to be a snarl. "I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. The only reason I came to this small old building in the human world is because I wanted to know the name of the person you tried to sleep with so I could destroy him myself. Rather, I don't like the human world much. The fire and wind of this world are filthy. For a Devil like me, who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!" Small patches of flames started forming on his body, with even small bits of fire around the room. "And the thought of someone else taking you before I do? Monstrous! I'll take you back to the underworld after I kill the bastard! Even if I have to burn all you servants to ash!"

 _SHING!_

Riser stopped his ranting when he felt something sharp and cold touching against the left side of his neck. He noticed that Rias was looking at something behind with shock and worriedness. Turning his head to look over his left shoulder, he too was surprised.

Kenny held the Sword against Riser's neck, glaring at him as he stood against the flames. Sure, he felt the heat and burning sensation given off by the Phoenix's elemental abilities, but he just about had enough of his arrogance and treatment of Rias. And when he threatened the lives of his friends, that's when he took action. "Take your fucking hand off her, you prick," he growled. "I'm the one you're looking for."

Taking his hand away from Rias, Riser turned around and frowned down at the younger man, prompting Kenny to bring the Sword back down to his side. "Is that so?" He asked. "So you're the one she tried to ruin herself with?"

"Correct," Kenny responded, his face still carrying his glare.

"Then please, state your name to me." Riser firmly demanded.

"Kenny. Kenny Kurosawa. Rias Gremory's Pawn."

The right corner of Riser's lips went upwards. "Is that so? Then I see being in the human world has defiantly weakened Rias if she wanted to have sex with her lowest servant. And it's most certainly clear that she doesn't know how to discipline her servant!" Suddenly two wings made out of raging flames extended out of his back. A blast of heat can from him that forced the others of Rias' peerage to shield themselves.

Kenny gritted his teeth as several beads of sweat trekked down his face and forehead. Trying to stand up against the fire powers of the asshole of the mouth in his book.

"You've made a mockery of me when Rias gave you her first kiss!" Riser smirked with an anger look in his eyes. "But threatening a noble is something you'll learn to regent!"

"That's enough!"

Caught off guard, both men turned their heads to see Grayfia standing there with a stern look. However, Kenny noticed that she was more focused Riser, whose flames were quickly extinguished when she got their attention. Even Rias herself was confused by her sister-in-law's attitude lately. She's never seen her like this once, but a part of her couldn't help but think it was part of the fact that she knew Jack.

Grayfia sighed lightly and went back to her neutral self. "My Lady Rias, Lord Riser. As you know, I'm here by order of Sirzechs." She stated. "So do understand that when I'm here, there will be no disruption of peace. If there is, I'll have to step in." Her eyes glowed, giving Kenny a chill on over his body.

Given that she was a complete mystery, Kenny was fully aware that he had no idea how powerful she was. However, when he looked sideways, he saw to see Riser sighing and shaking his head, he got his answer.

"When being told that by the one known as the 'Strongest Queen, even Riser can be quite scared," he said.

Kenny raised an eyebrow. The Strongest Queen? Just how power can the maid be? She certainly didn't look like much of a fighter. But then again, crazier things have happened. Deciding that it was best not to test her patients, Kenny reluctantly sheathed the Sword. "Please forgive me," he said with a bow. "I got too hot-head."

Grayfia accepted the apology with a nod. She then turned back to Rias and Riser. "My Master and Sirzechs knew that there was going to be conflict. However, the House of Gremory and Phoenix have decided upon an alternative solution. A last resort, if things lead to this."

"Why am I not surprised." Rias commented with her arms crossed. "So what is it, Grayfia?"

"If the Lady wishes to continue pushing her opinion forward, then the matter is to be settled in a Rating Game against Lord Riser."

Rias was left speechless and very shocked after hearing Grayfia. Meanwhile, Kenny walked back over to Asia, Kiba, and Koneko. "Okay, I've heard that term before," he said to the blonde-teen and white-haired girl. "But what is that?"

"It's a game that nobles Devils play with each other," Kiba answered seriously. "To put it simply; it's where they and their servants do battle to determine who the victor is."

"So like a game of chest?"

"That's right," Akeno said, walking over to join them. "It's the reason that we have individual powers inspired by the Evil Pieces, in order to play the Rating Game."

"Got it."

"Are you sure that you want to do it, my dear?" Riser taunted Rias, annoying her. "I'm already a mature Devil and have won most of the games. Unfortunately, you're inexperienced and have never qualified for an official game."

"He knows that only mature Devils are allowed to participate," Akeno said. "So it's not like she's had much opportunity."

"Even so, we're not inexperienced when it comes to fighting," Kenny told her.

"…Yeah, but that's not what we have to worry about," Koneko responded. Riser turned his attention to the group and scanned over them. Asia got nervous and hid behind Kenny. However, when his gaze locked on the black-haired teen he smirked. Kenny's scowling eyes narrowed.

"Rias, I have to ask." Riser looked at her. "Is this adorable bunch of servants all you have?"

"And so what," she retorted, twitching her eyes at his words. "To be honest, I have a feeling they're all I'll ever need."

He responded with by laughing at her. "Then the match will be quick and a laugh. Only your Queen can have a fighting chance against my adorable servants." Saying that, Riser snapped his fingers. A magic circle with his family symbol appeared, before erupting in a column of flames. Out of fires stood a large group of girls that appeared to range from young pre-teens to adults. Almost all of them were wearing different and unique outfits of their own, ranging from casual to elegant to erotic.

"I have all fifteen pieces. A complete set."

Kenny scanned among the group of girls that stood before them, surprised to see the numbers stacked against them. While also being a little creeped out to see that Riser had a few really young girls in the mix. However, he gasped when he spotted three familiar servants. "You three?"

Xuelan, Karlamine, and Isabella's heads peaked up upon hearing his voice and were equally as surprised to see the black-haired teen again. Riser seemed to take notice of this and glance between Kenny and his Rooks and one Knight. He looked confused at first, but then his lips formed a smirk and chuckled. "Ah, yes. That's right. You three were with him that night," he said.

That caught Kenny attention. "You know about that night with the X-series," he asked genuinely.

"Hehe. Know about it," his arrogant smirk grew as if he was toying with Kenny. "I was watching them."

"…What?" Kenny felt his tone growling. He was really hoping that Riser wasn't saying what he thought he was saying.

The well-dressed man held up a hand and an exotic looking bird-of-prey appeared in a ball of fire. "They were taking too long to come back home so I had my Familiar go and scout for me," he informed him smugly. "Going back and forth from each fight, I was able to see how well they handled their robotic opponents. I must admit, I wasn't too impressed by their performance. But in the end, they remembered their loyalty and won."

"So you were just sitting back and watching them?" Kenny growled with a killing glare, trying to restrain himself for drawing his sword when he looked at the three girls and saw them looking at their master with disgust. Even the servants of Rias' peerage felt angry at the blonde man. "As they fought for their lives? When we were all fighting for our lives?"

One of Riser's girls scuffed and said, "Oh please, it couldn't have been that bad."

"It's only fitting for a King to make sure his or her servants remain strong," Riser answered. "And even if I did do nothing, it doesn't matter." He then looked over his shoulder towards his peerage. "Xuelan, Karlamine, Isabella, come to me."

The Chinese, armored, and masked girl looked taken back by the command and look hesitant. As if afraid to go near him. But in the end, they steeled themselves and marched towards him.

When they reached him, Riser turned to face the three servants. Lifting Xuelan head up with one hand, he suddenly kissed her on the lips. Rias, her peerage, as well as Karlamine and Isabella looked in disgust towards Riser and pity for Xuelan, as her face cringed and squirmed in discomfort, as he wrapped his arms around her and drove his tongue into her mouth while she forced herself not to moan. A few months back, the Chinese Rook would have been holding him the same way while wrapping her long, strong legs around him too. Back before that night. Before she knew what he was _really_ doing.

After about half a minute of Riser making out with her, he separated his lips from Xuelan and started kissing Karlamine the same way. Only this time running a hand down her thigh that forced her to let out a moan, as her closed eyes twitched.

Then Riser went to Isabella, who he groped one of her large breasts. Isabella's exposed side of her face cringed and squirmed as moans escaped her throat.

After finishing with her, he turned to look down at Kenny, who was looking like he was itching to beat him into a bloody pulp. The angered expression seemed to only amuse him even more. "During the fight, their loyalty to me was put into question and they started to become doubtful," he said. "However, they remembered how to be grateful to me and are still loyal servants. I should thank you for taking care of my cute servants, boy. But I'm most curious about why the X-series was even after you to begin with. Do you mind filling in the gaps, Lowly Devil?"

"Like hell I'm explaining anything to some Kentucky-Fried-Reject like you, Phoenix," he growled, before drawing the Sword.

Riser's expression turned sour. "How dare you, Low-Class! You insult me for a second time and draw your blade against a noble? You truly do not your place!"

"I know where my place is—!"

"Kenny, calm down," Rias told him.

"—and it's at Rias' side!" Kenny's statement made her gasp. "You are unworthy of having someone a great as her as your wife! And as her Pawn and samurai, I'll defend her honor from you!"

" _Kenny…"_ She said in her head, as she looked at him in amazement.

"I'm not going to wait for some game to kiss your ass," he continued before activating the Boosted Gear. "You want to know why the X-Models were after me. I'll show you why." Kenny started marching over to Riser, with the Sword and the arm that held it extended full out to the side.

"Mira, do it," Riser commanded one of his servants.

"Yes, Lord Riser." Jumping out of the crowd of girls and landing before Kenny was a young girl with blue hair and brown eyes wielding a wooden staff with blunt ends. Her hair was styled with four pony tails, with two of them pointed upwards and the others pointed downwards. The front of her hair features split bangs that go across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a white _haori_ with a red _obi_ , which was worn under a red _happi_ coat. She was wearing bandages on her forearms and shins, and wore black guards over her hands, and wore a pair of _zōri_ on her feet.

Kenny stopped and merely stared down at her. "Well, what do you got?"

Mira suddenly moved and thrusted her staff at his stomach.

 _CRACK!_

She was stunned when Kenny brought the Sword in a reverse grip and cut the staff down the middle, splintering and slicing through the wood, until stopping before the blade could touch her hand. Kenny followed this with a strong punch to the face. Mira was sent flying back into her fellow servants without her staff, colliding into them with enough force to have them fall on the floor.

The wooded staff was still connected to the Sword when Kenny punched her. He fixed that be swing the Sword down and breaking the staff, freeing the blade. He then looked at Riser, who was shocked by the somewhat brutal counter attack. Kenny pointed the Sword at him. "Is that the best you can do, Phoenix?" He challenged. "Just send your servants to fight your battles?"

 _BOOM!_

"GAH!" He cried out in pain when an explosion sent off in front of him, sending him off his feet. Flying backwards, Kenny's back collided into the wall, causing him to groan in pain. He then fell to his hands and knees.

"Oh no, he's hurt!" Asia exclaimed worriedly.

"Kenny!" Rias rushed over to his side and kneeled down and placed a hand on his back. "I'm here. Please talk to me, are you alright?" Her answer was a groan as Kenny lifted himself up.

"Y-Yeah," he said thought the pain, as the front of his uniform was a bit scorched and smoking. "I'm fine."

A chuckle got their attention and the two looked up to the one behind the attack. They both scowled, but Kenny couldn't help but blush when turned out to be a busty woman with long wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back, matching eyes, and lipstick smiling down at them. At the front, the right side of her falls over her breast and covered her right eye, while the left side fell near the top of her skirt. Her attire was a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts. The top revealed much of her large cleavage, and was held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this she wore a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wore a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wielded a staff-like scepter.

"Ha!" Riser laughed. "He's supposed to be the bearer of the Boosted Gear? How weak can you possibly be?" Kenny growled and shot to his feet to confront the arrogant man, but halted when the purple haired woman extended her scepter towards him, looking at him with a mocking and interested expression. "It's certainly one of the most powerful and dangerous Sacred Gears, but you rather use that useless sword over it? What a joke!"

Kenny growled, even more enraged by his comments about his family's sword. Rias finally stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The Sacred Gear is must be imperfect, and the possessors must have been a bunch of weaklings that couldn't use it!" Rias exclaimed as he laughed louder. "You're no exception! Why bother having it when you use a random sword!"

"Don't call the Sword like that, Phoenix," Kenny demand in a low tone, surprising Riser a little.

"…Grayfia," Rias suddenly spoke up, before Riser could say anything else. "Tell my brother that I agree to the Rating Game."

That statement caught the surprised looks from her peerage. "Rias, are you…?" Kenny would have asked her more if she hadn't walked away to stand before him and the others.

"I will inform him right away," Grayfia responded. Riser, Xuelan, Karlamine, Isabella, and the purple-haired woman walked over to the rest of their group, as Mira was healed and was alright. He laughed as he went over to them.

"Riser, believe me when I say this; that we will blow you away!" Rias proclaimed to him.

"I look forward to that, then," Riser said as he and his servants gathered together. "I'll be waiting for you at the Games." Then he and his peerage were consumed in a tower of flames. His laughing voice echoed.

"Don't worry, Rias," Kenny said as he watched the fiery displace before him. His eyes carried a lever of determination that only he could be able to express with only a look. His grip on the Sword tightened.

"When I face him," he said, "I'm gonna make him bleed."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **{Playing Shine by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a dark room with the moonlight coming from the window. The light moves against the wall, turning the areas that become covered by it a light blue. As it gradually shifts, it soon reveals the handle of the Sword, as the weapon leans up against the wall. The light then touches the unsheathed blade, causing it to reflect and shine off the metal.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** Kenny, wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, was out at night standing in an open plain with a few trees behind him. His hair flying in the wind and his hands in his jean's pockets as he looks upwards, the green grass under and around him flowing against the wind as well.

 **[And I don't know why, all I know is something's wrong]** The scene stays like this for a moment, before switching to present a close up of his face. Showing an expression that tells the viewer he was deep in thoughts, as his black eyes weren't focused and his lips were parted a small bit.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** High up on a white balcony in the night time, Rias stands there in a white sundress, with her arms on the railing as she leaned on it while looking up at the moon. She face carries a bright smile as her vixen figure is seen slightly through the dress as it and her elegant crimson hair flies in the wind gracefully while glowing into moonlight.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** The scene changes to show different images. The first was of Akeno as she smiles sweetly at the viewer in a lovely kimono, holding an umbrella in her arms with her in a bun. The next image is of Kiba as he stands in a gym, wearing Kendo equipment and the mask tucked under his armpit, giving the camera his charming smile, while in the background were many girls smiling at him back with hearts in their eyes.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** Koneko's next shown, sitting on the sofa in the clubhouse with a piece of chocolate in her mouth, looking at the viewer blankly as she holds up her hand in a peace sign. The final image shows Asia in her nun outfit, brushing a few stray hairs behind her right as she smiles brightly, while standing in the park with the playground behind her.

 **[Maybe on your own you take a conscious step]** Returning back to Rias, the camera shows her up close from the left side, with twinkling stars shining in the background. Her bright expression turned to a sad look as her gaze fell. She placed a hand on her left breast and sighs with her eyes closed.

 **[Do you wanna give it up? All that I want…]** Her eyes opened, but only half way. Showing that she's hurt in some way and sadden about something. The camera then shows the left side of her, before Rias turns her head to the left and a surprised expression appeared on her face.

 **[Is for you to SHINE~]** The scene changes to a white surrounding and the camera moves upwards, showing Kenny in his average school uniform, with his back facing the camera, the Sword in his right hand, and the scabbard in his left as his long black hair flows in the wind.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The camera zoomed out to show Rias, now naked, staring at Kenny's back with her right shoulder facing the viewer and her head turned towards him.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** A side angled view, and Kenny now is seen facing Samurai Jack, whose ghost stands a few feet from him. The camera focused on Kenny face for a movement, before switching over to Jack's. The samurai gives him a smile and disappears. Kenny lets out a sigh with his eyes closed, as he was now standing on a cliff as the sky turns orange in the afternoon.

 **[SHINE~]** Rias, now fully dressed in her usual school uniform, walked up to his right and places a hand on his shoulder. Kenny looks at her as she gives him a smile, then Akeno comes up and stand with him too. Then Asia, Kiba, Koneko, Ranny and Aoimoku.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** Kenny smiles fondly at them for a moment, before his expression quickly turned serious and he faces forward. The others do the same, readying themselves for battle.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** The scene changes to show their backs and zooms out to revival Aku's towering silhouette before them, with the setting sun behind his head.

 **[SHINE~]** The image then changes into a watercolor-like painting. Then everything fades out, as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **Narrator:** **"On the next episode of** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **…."**

 **Kenny:** "Asia, what are you doing with that?"

 **Kiba:** "Come at me with everything you've got!"

 **Akeno:** "If you want, I can give you something to concentrate on?"

 **Rias:** "I've watched you, Kenny."

 **Narrator: "** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **. Updates coming soon."**

 **Kenny:** "To me, you're always Rias."

 **Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Bet you didn't see somethings coming, huh! :3**

 **And so it's finally come down to this. The battle we've been waiting for. The Rating Games Arc.**

 **First, I'd like to say I'm sorry this took so long. I have a summer job and I was working. Every time I came home, all I wanted to do was sit down and play a videogame. Hope you guys can understand.**

 **For the most part, the first half of this episode had little to no changes. But Kenny did get to see some** _ **Rick and Morty!**_

 **BTW,** _ **Rick and Morty**_ **is back!**

" _ **Grandpa's back, baby!"**_ **:D**

 **However, thinks really took a different turn in the bedroom scene, when Kenny was able to get her to snap out of it with a heart aching speech that was inspired by one of my favorite movies of all time—The Green Mile—and then when Rias gave him her first kiss.**

 **Now I know a lot of fans of the** _ **DxD**_ **series will hate me for that major, but do know that Rias and Kenny, with the help of the Assassin Arc and the times Rias sleep in bed with him, were able to get close enough that Rias had been developing feelings for our modern day samurai. It's just another way for me to take the same scene of the canon story redone so many times and with the same results in fanfics, but I decided to use it as an opportunity to strengthen their relationship, as Rias is the main girl of the harem.**

 **And speaking of harem; Yes, Grayfia is one of the two girls that will be added into the harem. She'll be shared with by Kenny and Serzechs.**

 **Harem;** **Rias Gremory (Main Girl), Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Koneko Toujou, Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shidou, Sona Sitri, Tsubasa Yura, Kuroka Toujou, Rossweisse,** **Grayfia Lucifuge** **, Ravel Phenex, Yubelluna,** **Isabela, Karlamine, Xuelan, Serafall Leviathan, Gabriel, Yasaka, Tiamat, Le Fay Pendragon, Seekvaira Agares, Elmenhilde Karnstein, and Kiyome Abe**

 **So Grayfia does have a history with Jack? Well...**

 **NO SPOILERS FOR YOU!**

 **Now many of you were wondering when Aku was coming back. The truth is, when that arc comes, I kind of know what's going to happen. I just don't know** ** _when_** **to have it happen. I have read that far into the light novels, as I've been focusing on another book series, and am stuck at where to bring him back. If you guys have an ideal time for the Master of Evil to return, please let me know.**

 **Also, some of you have been wanting me to do other stories and I'm all for it. Just not the ones you've mentioned. This is because** **I've been thinking of another fanfiction to create. A crossover that one of my favorite fanfic authors might beat me to. It's going to be OC story, but can guarantee you guys, it's going to be large and difficult, but I promise that I'll make it a fun read. The only problem is that it might be a long time before I get to making it. One side of the crossover is one I'm not too familiar with and am going to have to do research on. The other side, it's going to take me a long while to finish the series, but I think I'm going to enjoy every second of it.**

 **If you guys are interested in knowing this crossover, please let me know in the reviews and I'll give some hints at the end of the next episode. Feel free to give your guess, as I will be revealing the crossover title and the two series in the episode after. I hope to bring more stories and this story might be a huge hit, if people like it and enjoy it.**

 **And so that concludes this episode. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow the story if you like it, and I'll be updating as fast as I can. Have a good day. Peace out! :D**


	13. Episode XIII

**("…Gotta get back…back to the past…Samurai Jack.")** There's nothing but a black screen.

 **("I've finally returned to the past and defeated Aku.")** The scene then goes down to reveal Jack. His silhouette all white with a white shadow behind him, standing in the dark with his back turned towards the viewer.

 **("But, I still feared for the future.")** Jack is then shown looking out at the horizon from the balcony of his castle, pink Sakura leaves falling all around him and his empire. The scene then changes to show an opening in a snowbound forest with towering trees.

 **("Though he's gone, his shadow still remains.")** The camera turned slowly to the right and stopped when it shows Jack meditating on the snow covered ground, with his right side facing the viewer. There's then a close up of the sheathed Sword, as the blade is pulled from the scabbard.

 **("Though I will not be around, I will not let the nightmare return.")** The scene focuses only on the Sword's blade, as reflection of Jack's eyes was shown in the metal for a moment, before Aku's eyes replaced them.

 **("With a simple goal, the Sword was passed down to eldest child of the eldest child.")** Jack's silhouette, with the sword in hand, stands on top of a hill looking at his home from a distance. But then the scene changes to where there was a woman standing in Jack's place, looking at another city of the in the 19th century.

 **("To be passed down throughout the times.")** The scene fades into another one, this time to a man looking at a city set ablaze in the night, as American bombers fly overhead during World War 2.

 **("So that if Aku does comes back, there's hope.")** Again, the scene changes. But this time shows Kenny's silhouette looking at Kuoh. The city lit by its neon lights in the night atmosphere.

 **("I've placed my faith in him, and those around him.")** Kenny was now sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree while looking up at the silhouette figure a familiar young woman. The screen suddenly goes black.

 **("His name is Kenny Kurosawa, the Red Dragon Samurai**.") Then the title burns itself into the scene, glowing red as it shines in the dark.

 _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_

* * *

 **Episode XIII**

" **Training"**

On a hot, sunny day that was devoid of any clouds to provide any refreshing shade, Kenny felt like all the sweat in his body was gone as he panted.

"You're almost there," Rias told him encouragingly. It was almost midday and the peerage was walking on a steep rock and dirt path that lead up a mountain. The pathway was, despite being made of rocks, was smooth and stable. Trees were on both sides that didn't do much to shield anyone who would be willing to travel on it from the sun. Unfortunately, that meant Kenny, who was carrying a large bag on his back that made him hunch his back. He wasn't wearing his uniform. Instead, he had on a brown T-shirt and a pair a shorts. "Just a few more feet." Rias called to him with a wave, as she stood next to Akeno, who drinking from a fountain, and Asia, as they all were standing a few feet away at a flat part of the path. All three girls were also out of their uniform and were wearing more casual/camping style clothing.

"Visualize, Kenny," Akeno said with her sweet smile.

"Easy for you to say, Akeno!" He retorted out of exhaustion and the strain the backpack was putting on his shoulders, causing him to struggle keeping a steady pace on the steep slope. "You're barely carrying anything!"

Asia watched Kenny with a worried expression. "It's okay that I go help him, Rias," she asked the redhead.

"He'll be okay," Rias assured her. "He needs to learn how to keep that much on his own."

Kenny continued to do his best up the slope, but was then surprised when Kiba passed him on his right, carrying a bag about the same size as his. In his left hand was a plastic bag that contained some herbs. "President, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight," the blonde teen said while passing Kenny, who was lost at words when he saw him carried his bag.

"…How?" Kenny asked himself, trying to think of how the blonde teen was able to walk with that bag as if it had nothing but feathers in it. However, his eyes widened even more when Koneko passed him carrying a huge bag that could have easily fit the entire group in it.

"…See you later," she said.

Stopping with a look of disbelief to watch her go on ahead of him, Kenny sighed and continued on. "How did it come to this," he asked himself.

The reason they were on the mountain path, heading towards their unknown destination, was because of what happened yesterday; when Rias' fiancé—Riser Phoenix—came and pressed the issue to have her marry him, and also threatened to hurt Kenny for stealing the redhead's first kiss. After the Phoenix heir and his peerage left when Rias agreed to a Rating Game, Grayfia offered a handicap to Rias.

Ten days to train and prepare for the match.

Since Rias had no experience in playing the Rating Games, and was going up against a professional, the maid thought it would be fair for the redhead to be given some time to ready her servants for the decisive battle.

Now Rias wasn't a fool. She was a proud and confident young woman, but she wasn't arrogant. She knew that despite her peerage and she were experienced in fighting, Riser was even more so. Going up against him right off the bat would have ended in a fast defeat. And so she reluctantly agreed to the ten days.

' _Oh yeah,'_ Kenny thought with a tired, deadpan expression. _'Now I remember.'_ However, he also recalled what Rias said to him the other day.

" _You ready, Kenny? The purpose of this training is to build your strength. Soon, you'll be stronger, faster, and more powerful than you even were."_

"We're here." Rias' voice snapped him out of his thoughts and when he looked up, he was amazed by what the location was. It was a beautiful mansion that was built from the forest and owned by the House of Gremory. The building had the trees surrounding it, with a pond in front of the entrance.

"Wow! How beautiful," Asia said in amazement, with her eyes lighting up with excitement by the sight of the mansion.

"Alright, you guys, let's get inside and get going on this training," Rias told them.

"You really are the devil, you know that." Kenny complained. After trekking up the path, only to be ordered to do the training the second they got there? Not even his ability to adapt to the situation couldn't save him this time.

Rias looked over her shoulder and smirked playfully. "You're too kind, Kenny." She then turned her body to face the others and said, "Let's go in and get ready for training."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

About twenty minutes later, they all gathered outside in front of the mansion. The first lesson was sword training. Although Kenny didn't know the reasoning for it, since he's already skilled in sword fighting, he didn't question it and stood ready. Facing him about a few feet away was Kiba. Both boys had a wooden bokken sword in place over their swords, and were wearing their gym clothing. Rias, Akeno, and Koneko were standing a few feet away from them, acting as spectators, while also wearing their gym outfits too.

"Alright," Kenny said with a competitive smile. "I hope you're ready, Kiba. I'm not going easy on you."

"Then come at me with everything you've got!" Kiba responded with his own smile. "Now, remember; don't just look at the opponent's sword moments, but also their body movement and widen your view to your surroundings. That way you can be ready for anything. You've been good with that in the past, so this training shouldn't be that hard."

"Got it." Kenny got into a fighting pose. "Then let's get this done."

"Wait!" Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and saw it was Asia, in her gym outfit, running towards them. However, she seemed to be carrying something in her left hand, but they could make it out. "Please don't start yet," she said before stopping. Bending over with her hands on her knees, she panted to catch her breath.

"There you are," Kenny said. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry." She lifted her head and smiled with her eyes closed in an embarrassed manner. Kenny's black eyes traveled downwards towards the object in her left hand and saw it was a dagger tucked in its sheath.

"Asia, what are you doing with that?"

"She's asked me to help so that she doesn't feel like a burden," X-9 said from behind Kenny.

"Oh, okay." Kenny shrugged.

…

…

…

"Wait, WHAT!" Kenny whipped around and was just as surprise as everyone else, except Asia, when they found X-9 standing there with Lulu on a leash. "X-9?!" He exclaimed. "What the hell, man? How did you even get here?"

"I drove," X-9 answer simply, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at his black car parked near the mansion.

" _We could have just drove here!"_ Kenny yelled with his eyes bulging out and his teeth comically sharp. His face went back to normal before he asked, "But why are you wanting to train with a knife?"

"W-Well, I'm not much of a fighter, and I'm mostly best when it comes to healing," she said while pulling out the dagger from its scabbard. "But when I and Rias were fighting X-9, I couldn't help but feel useless because I didn't know how to fight. So I asked him if there was a way for me to know how to protect myself and fight when I need to."

"So like a combat medic," Rias asked.

"Yeah," Asia said with a smile. "So X-9 said that a good weapon for me would be a dagger. Is it okay if we train while Kenny and Kiba are, too?"

"It's quite alright," Rias said. "If that's what you believe is best for you as my Bishop, then I'm not going to stop you."

"Oh, thank you!" Asia bowed with a big smile of joy. Kenny smiled fondly at her, as she and X-9 turned to face each other, before the robot began his instructing. Although it was weird to think that the gentle-hearted girl wanted to know how to fight, he was glad that she was willing to try and better herself.

"We're still sparing!"

Kenny looked left and saw Kiba's bokken coming at him in a leftwards vertical slash. He dodged by ducking his head under the wooden sword before blocking more attacks.

* * *

An hour later and it was time for lesson 2 with Akeno. She brought both Kenny and Asia into the house to a big room to train in using their demonic-powers. "It's time you both became aware of the aura and magic surrounding you, and then steam it to a focal point.

Glancing down at his right hand, Kenny stretched it out to the side and attempted to focus his energy into his hand. To his annoyance, he could feel anything, meaning that he couldn't gather the demonic-power. Straining himself, he tried to force the power into his hand to create something.

Akeno walked behind him and traced her hand from his shoulder to his outstretched arm. "Let the image flow through you and be released as magical power," she said with her thumb and ring finger on the back of his hand.

"I did it!" Asia proclaimed with joy. Akeno and Kenny turned their heads and saw the blonde with a beautiful green ball of magic in her hands.

"Ara ara. Look at you good with your little glowing green ball," Akeno praised Asia. "You've got a lot of talent in using demonic-powers." Asia's cheeks got reddened after the compliment. Kenny on the other hand was secretly disappointed in himself for not being able to get his demonic-power under control and control it. But he was proud of Asia. She's really come a long way from when they met.

Akeno had them gather at a table with a plastic water bottle in the center of it. "Now let's change those demonic-power into fire, water, and lightning," she said "You can make this by imagining it. However, it will be easier for beginners to actually move fire and water using their demonic-power." The black-haired beauty then leaned over the table and stretched out her hand over the bottle. Sending her demonic-power into, she commanded the water to turn into frozen spike, ripping the bottle apart.

"Whoa," Kenny said as he and Asia were amazed by Akeno's abilities. "That's amazing."

"And you will be too," she told him." Once you've grasped the technique. Asia, I bet this will be easy for you, so I want you to copy what I just did next. You on the other hand need to spend a lot more time on concentrating your demonic-powers."

"Right." Kenny sighed with an embarrassed smile.

"Remember, the source of a Devil's magic is our imagination and creativity," Akeno informed the other black-haired teen. "Anyway, it's important to materialize what you imagine." She then smiled in a seductive way. "If you want, I can give you something to concentrate on."

With that piece of information, while trying to ignore the last part that made his cheek flush, Kenny placed his chin on his fist to think.

"It may be easier to materialize what you're good at and what you always imagine more quickly."

Now that narrowed down the selection. Not feeling like the latter part of what she said would be the best course to go, as the way Akeno was leaning over the table made her massive mounds hang while covered by her shirt for him to see, Kenny knew that sword fighting was what he was good at.

But how was he going to employ his powers with the Sword?

* * *

"…Lesson 3."

 _BANG!_

Pain shot through his back when he slammed into a tree before collapsing on his side. A few feet away from him stood Koneko with her hands behind her back.

As you could see; lesson 3 was sparring with the young white-haired girl.

"…That was weak," Koneko said blankly.

' _Oh yeah,'_ Kenny thought in his head. _'Now I know why Mr. Scotts likes to call upon her.'_ He then charged at Koneko, but she jumped to the side and round kick the back of his head, sat on his back, wrapped her legs around his neck, and pulled his head pull by his chin.

The swift move brought Kenny down on his back while Koneko continuing to choke him with her strong legs. "…You have to aim at the center of the body when you give a blow where you hit with accuracy and also by thrusting you blow deep into the opponent's," she told him before twisting her hips to choke him tighter.

"AHCCK!" Kenny cried out for air.

— **(an hour later)—**

As the sun was starting to go down, Kenny grunted when he was sent off a small rock edge after being punched in the face. Luckily it wasn't a long fall, only about three feet down and it had a rough, rocky slope that Kenny was able to stop his movement by using his feet to brake himself to a halt.

"Damn it," he groaned while lying back on the slope. "Without the Sword, I'm useless."

"…If that was true, then how were you able to stand up to Raynare," Koneko asked when she walked edge and sat down. "…we all have powers that are unique to us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about the first part, but what's my special power?"

"…You've got a way with the ladies," she said, making him sigh with annoyance. "But wait, there's more." Kenny looked over his shoulder to look at her. "You're also a really hard worker, if you lose a fight, you come back stronger and more determined, and you're the one who's going to save the world from Aku. You're not strong when it comes to being a Devil. Not now. But I believe that soon, you'll be the one that'll save us all."

Kenny stared at her as he let her words sink in. That was probably the longest he's ever heard her talk, but it was no doubt the most positive she's ever said to him. But a blush started to form when he saw how her sitting position made her cuter than before. Almost like a cat. He smiled softly at her. "You're right," he said before getting up. "Thanks, Koneko."

The white-haired girl gave him a tiny smile. "…Suck it, Goth." It wasn't emo, but it was more than enough to get Kenny mad. Koneko flipped backwards before he chased after her into the forest.

"That's no better than emo!"

 _BAM!_

"OW!"

* * *

"Now lesson 4," Rias said, having brought Kenny and Asia into the kitchen.

"Isn't there any other colors for me?" Kenny asked, wonder if there was a different apron that had colors more suited for a boy than the pink one he was wearing. Luckily he was able to carry the Sword on his back again.

"So are we cooking," Asia asked in a hopeful tone, wearing a red apron with a pink heart on her breast.

"That's right," Rias said. "Magic can come in handy anywhere. And you're going to use only your magic to cook dinner for everyone. Have fun."

She turned and walked out of the kitchen. Asia turned around to face the pot filled with water on the stove. "Okay water," she said, placing a hand over the water. "Will you please boil?" Her palm started to glow green with her demonic-powers, causing the water to instantly heat up and boil.

Kenny pulled out two draws and then a third one, searching for utensils. Feeling like he wasn't going to be of any help in the cooking process, he tasked himself with peeling and cutting the onions and potatoes. However, he couldn't find the peeler and a knife. He sighed and said, "of course she'd get rid of things we need to do anything."

"Why not use the Sword?" Asia suggested.

"Looks like I don't have a choice." Kenny pulled out the Sword and placed the edge on the onion. He narrowed his eyes to concentrate. "Just got to… do it…" Suddenly, right when the blade cuts into the onion, the vegetable was instantly and completely peeled as if he did it with a snap of his fingers. It shocked not only Kenny but Asia too. Curious, he grabbed a potato and did the same thing with the onion. Focusing, he cuts barely a centimeter into it, the skin of the vegetable peeled off in an instant. "Woah," he said in amazement. "How did I…"

"Wow! Look how good you're getting!" Asia praised him.

"You really think so?" Kenny raised an eyebrow before giving her a smile. "Thanks."

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah, but it feels like I've done this before." Thinking back, Kenny tried hard to remember what made this some familiar. He gasped when it hit him.

— **(flash back)—**

" _RAAAHH!" He quickly runs his hand across the sword._

 _A green light shines on his hand as his wings sprouted out. Kalawarner stop in midair and looked in horror before she was pushed back by a powerful gust of wind that came from Kenny. Kenny watched in amazement as an emerald green jewel appeared on the back of his hand before a red fingerless gauntlet formed under it with yellow accents._

 _Wasting no time, he grabs the sword with both hands._

WA-SHHHH!

 _Suddenly, a red aura blazed like fire on him, as he flies across the street straight at Kalawarner._

SLICE!

 _He slashed upwards across her body._

 _The buxom Fallen Angel screams out in pain as Kenny passes her, as blood gushed out of the gash wound that went from her left hip to her right shoulder. Her clothes did not survive as they cut in half and fell right off her body._

— **(end flash back)—**

"That's right! When that one Fallen Angel, Kalarwarner, attacked me and I first deployed my Sacred Gear," Kenny said, before look at the blade of the Sword. Could it be? There was only one way to find out. With the Sword in his left hand, he stretched out his left arm to the right, then gently waved it to the right.

In an instant, all the onions on the corner were peeled.

With a smirk at his accomplishment, he waved the Sword to the right and peeled all the potato. "That's how I'm going to control my magic!" He proclaimed before raising the Sword over his head. "Now it's time to cut them all up!"

Unbeknownst to him, the Sword was starting to give off a red aura with the back of his left hand having a green glowing circle.

"Uh, Kenny," Asia called out to him as she was starting to get a little nervous. "I think that's…" She didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence when Kenny swung down his blade.

 _SLASH!_

Instead of all the vegetables being cut, all they saw was a flash of red light. Then there was an explosion in front of them that knocked them both back.

The door flew open and Rias and the rest of her peerage rushed in. "What's going on?!" She demanded before she and the others had to block their faces for a cloud of dust that engulfed most of the room.

A few seconds later, the dust cloud finally settled and cleared up. Rias opened her eyes and lowered her arms to see what had happened, only to be left in shock.

There was a large, sizzling hot cut in the wall that went from the ceiling, through the kitchen court, and on the floor. Streams of smoke were coming off of the edges of the orange glowing cut was starting to grow dim.

Kenny and Asia were sitting on the floor and staring with large, wide eyes and gaping mouths, astonished and terrified by the results of the Sword's power. All while destroyed onions and potatoes laid everywhere.

Kenny turned his head to towards the shocked and surprised group that came in and only said one thing; "Oops."

* * *

"So you want to explain what happened in the kitchen," Rias asked Kenny with a stern and firm stare. The incident in the kitchen as destroyed all the ingredients for the dinner they had planned, and with everyone hungry from training, she ordered a bunch of pizzas that were delivered quickly to the mansion by her familiar.

"Well…" Kenny scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, while avoiding eye contact. "We didn't have any knives to cut and anything to peel the vegetables, so I used the Sword."

"And so you were able to peel over thirty perfectly good potatoes and onions, and then cut the wall in two," Rias assumed with a cocked brow and arms crossed.

"… Well, it wasn't intentional. When I peeled that onion I remembered a similar thing a happening mouths ago. When I fought against one of Raynare's followers and activated the Sacred Gear for the first time. I guess that somehow I used the Sword to channel my demonic-powers."

"It's uncommon, but there are a few Devils out here that aren't able to use their magic without the aid of a magical instrument, such as wands or staffs," Akeno told him. "Remember that one servant Devil from Riser's peerage that blow you up?"

"Oldest looking one? Long purple hair? Has a staff with her," Kenny asked.

"Her name is Yubelluna," Rias informed him with a serious tone. "She a Queen and the strongest member of their team, second only to her master. As you saw, she had a scepter with her and uses it to direct her attacks and use her magic. You must be the same as her, and with the Sword being a magical item, it's like your wand. Only that it's not a wand and can kill someone."

Kenny sighed in sadness, leaned back against his chair, and looked up at the ceiling. "So without the Sword, I'm useless."

"Knowing is half the battle," Rias said jokingly. "You shouldn't feel totally useless, though. Between Asia's healing powers and your Boosted Gear and sacred sword, you two have become great assets. Your opponents will always be aware of this, so you two must gain enough energy to escape from that situation so you wouldn't slow the rest of the team down."

"I guess that makes sense," Kenny said as he and Asia nodded. _'Besides, I'm the one who dragged Asia into this life, so it's unavoidable that she's going to in the fight. She might be learning to defend her, but I need to get stronger to protect her. No matter the cost.'_

"Well, this wasn't the meal that I planned for us, but that was some good pizza," Rias said pushing herself out of her chair. "Now it's time for bath."

"Wait, together?!" Exclaimed Kenny out of surprise.

Rias giggled when she found his comical question funny to her. "That was the plan, but the way you think, silly boy," she said with a smile. "But if you'd like, I'll allow you boys to bathe with me and the girls."

"H-Huh?"

"Akeno, would you mind?"

"Fufufufu," Akeno giggled before saying, "No, I think it sounds like fun. Besides, I've always wondered how his hair would feel when it's wet."

"W-Wait! Hold on," Kenny protested. "You don't really…"

"Would you mind they've come, Asia," Rias asked the blonde girl. "I wouldn't want any of us to feel unconformable."

"Sure," Asia said, causing Kenny to turn towards her with anime tears in his eyes. It's not so much that he didn't want to see them naked (as he was still a teenager), it's just that he thought it wasn't the most appropriate and felt embarrassed at the thought of being surrounded by many beautiful women, all stripped down to nothing, in a single room. Girls that left him in confusion about his feelings towards them.

"What about you," Rias then asked Koneko, snapping Kenny out of his thoughts.

At first the small girl had her head down and didn't say anything, before a small blush appeared on her cheeks. She then looked up at Kenny and cute scowl. "…J-Just Don't try anything, playboy."

* * *

"Aahh~" Kenny let out a stress-relieving sigh through his smiling lips as he sank into the warm water. About waist deep in the water, he leaned back against the edge of the giant tub and rested his arms on it, the shinai bag laying behind him parallel to him. His black hair was wet down and sticking to his shoulders and back. "That's better," he breathed out.

"You sure look like you're relaxing," Kiba complimented a feel feet from him. Both of them were stripped naked and sitting in the water of a large, triangular, marble bathroom that had one of its walls gone so that the nightly scene was visible. The girls allowed them to bathe with them, but Kiba and Kenny were able to get in before the girls, who still weren't there yet.

"How can I not," Kenny asked, staring up at the painting on the ceiling. "I guess unlike all those other times, I'm using both magic and physical abilities. Whereas I got by fine while relying on the Sword. I'm not doing all this to live, but to keep Rias out of that prick's grasp."

"I can feel you." Kiba stared up at the ceiling too, as his mind goes back to days long gone. Certain days that've gone by, but were still there. Days that still haunt him. "She's been there for all of us," he said. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. That's why all of us wants her to be happy and out of this marriage.

"…Yeah." There a sense of somberness in Kenny's voice that it caught Kiba's attention. When he looked in his direction, the Knight was greeted with the sight of Kenny looking down at the water with a troubled expression. A few locks of jet black hair were hanging downwards and floating on the water.

"Is everything okay," Kiba asked concerned. He figured that Kenny was bummed because of his inability to use magic.

The voice of his friend snapped Kenny out of his thoughts. He turned and smiled at Kiba. "Yeah, it's all fine," he responded. "Just something else was on my mind."

A second later the doors to the bathroom opened, catching the boys' attention. Standing there were Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia. The girls were stripped completely, with the exception of a towel wrapped around their bodies to cover themselves. "Looks like you two are doing well," Rias complimented, she and Akeno's hair was done in a loose bun that had a few pieces sticking out.

"Don't mind if we join you," Akeno asked with her sweet expression.

"Uh-uh, s-sure," Kenny shuddered with his face flushing up, before quickly looking away as Rias and Akeno made their way towards him and Kiba. The two Great Ladies of Kuoh stripped off their towels and stepped into the water, each on one side of the young modern samurai.

"Wow!" Asia exclaimed in amazement, as she and Koneko took off their towels and stepped into the tub. "I've never seen a bath tub some big and beautiful! Your family really knows how to make a wonderful house!"

"Yes, it's very nice," X-9 said as he suddenly stepped into the room carrying Lulu in his hand. He was out of his usual outfit and had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"X-9, what are you doing here," Kenny asked, more curious than surprised that the robot was in the room as if he was wanting to take a bath.

"Everyone else was here, so I felt it appropriate to be with all of you in the same manner."

"You're more than welcome to join us," Rias told X-9, prompting him to sit at the edge of the tub and dip his legs in. "And thank you Asia. It's only appropriate that one of the last three great families is able to afford these kinds of luxuries. At least that's what others say."

"Wait a second," Kenny said, turning his head towards her, who was sitting on his right side. "What do you mean by that? When you say 'last three great families'?"

"Go question," Rias got up and walked forward through the water. When she was in front of everyone she stopped and turned around to face them, crossing her arms under her large breasts. "What I mean is that there are only three noble Devil families left in existence."

The answer suspired Kenny and Asia a bit, whereas the others didn't seem too affected by the statement. "How did that happen?"

"The answer to that data back quite a bit. Some would say close to an eternity ago. As you are aware, there was a time when Devils, Heavenly Angels, and Fallen Angels were at war. A massive, destructive, three way conflict that in the end ended in neither side claiming victory, nor defeat. Every single battle fought ended with several of our members whipped out or missing in action. Our life span, sense Devils have very low birth rate, are nearly eternal to insure our population. Yet our existence as a species is at risk due to the impact of the war."

"So how many were there," Asia asked.

"Most of the family lines consisted of pure-blood, upper-class Devils that made up what was known as the 72 pillars. And that was the total number of noble Devil families there were in the beginning. The war claimed all but thirty-three. Among the remaining thirty-three is my house, the House of Gremory, the House of Sitri, which is Sona's, and then Riser's House of Phoenix. Out of those seventy-two, our families and more are all that's left."

"Damn," Kenny said, completely surprised that they were all that was left of seventy-two families. War really is hell, even for Devils. "But wait, if that's true, then how come there are still other Devils?"

"That's because we started to recruit humans after the war," Rias informed him, "to replace the numbers in their houses. And after that, came the Rating Games. This allowed Devils that were the masters of their household to give recently converted humans combat experience, as well as show off their own abilities. Now a day, it's still has quite the impact. One's record in the Rating Games has a huge impact on their nobility and status."

Kenny frown. "And for Riser, it means his status will skyrocket if he defeats you, his fiancé," he implied.

"That's right." Rias nodded.

Then Kenny had to make sure he was ready for Riser.

* * *

"That's quite a story," said a man sitting in the shadows of a large dark room. In front of him was Grayfia, who was standing in a source of light that came in through a slightly open current.

"Indeed," Grayfia said, prompting the man to chuckle for a moment.

"Sounds just like Rias."

"Honestly, I don't think she has any chance of winning."

"No, that she does not."

"But you let her go through with the training anyway?" Grayfia raised an eyebrow.

"I let her make her own decisions," the mysterious man stated, leaning his head on a hand, letting long locks of crimson hair be seen in the minimum light. "She's next in line to be the head of the House of Gremory, after all. I seriously hope she's capable of at least that."

"As do I."

"By the way." The man leaned forward, with a tone that was of a curious nature. "What is he like?" Grayfia was slightly taken back by the question, even though she knew what he was talking about. "That boy? The one possessed by the Dragon Emperor?"

"…He looked…so much like Jack that it was scary," Grayfia confessed with a saddened expression. "His long hair and his fierce gaze…"

"Do you still love him? Jack I mean."

"How could I not. Does that bother you?"

"Grayfia, you know I'm not usually the one to get jealous and that I'd do anything for your happiness. Besides, how could I be envious when he was the one who brought you over to the side of good? He's the reason you're here with me as my wonderful Queen and wife. That's why I gave Jack that offer. I just wished he'd accepted it."

"He's said it himself," the maid said, blushing when he called her wonderful, "he wanted to see what the long road would lead to."

* * *

It was the night time, and Kenny laid in his bed while staring up at the ceiling. Shirtless, his broad chest was displayed as the covers only went up to his waist, as his long hair spread out on the pillow. Leaning on the side of the bed was the sacred katana out of the shinai bag and in its scabbard.

He couldn't remember the last time he's ever felt this sore. It's been a few days since this week of training started. The training would last from morning to night, repeating many defense formations, as well as combinations that they may use in the game. Asia's knife fighting training going a little ruff with her tendency to trip and be slower than the others. Nonetheless, she was getting better and her magic abilities were incredible.

Also, she's given them a little lesson about preforming an exorcist that was a little fun to know about. She explained that a priest used mostly Holy Water and a silver cross to vanquish Devils, while also reading from the Bible to drive them off. But then she tried to read from her bible and ended up with a series of headaches.

Kenny looked towards Kiba, who he was sharing the room with, sleeping soundly in the bed beside his. Kenny had to admit that Kiba was the better swordsmen than him. The skills he attained with his own talent and great amount of training.

Turing his head away, Kenny looked back up at the ceiling and started thinking about a certain redhead. Things he knew he shouldn't be thinking about it, but couldn't keep his doubts down. Why did he have to be so confused? With a sigh, Kenny sat up and grabbed a white shirt that was at the foot of his bed. Slipping it on, he got off the bed, grabbed the Sword, and walked out of the room silently.

Walking down the corridor, he approached two doors. Opening one of them, he exited the hallway and entered into the living room.

"Kenny?"

The familiar voice of Rias caught his attention and he turned his head to see her walking down the stairs. She was wearing a red negligee, a pair of glasses, and oddly had her hair tied up into a ponytail while carrying a book in her hands. "Rias? What are you doing up so late," Kenny asked. "When did you start wearing glasses?"

"Oh, these?" Rias took them off to examine them. "It's just for looks, really. I can think more clearly while having them on." She then giggles for a brief moment. "Fufufu, this is proof that I have been in the human's world for so long."

"Well, it's a very nice look for you," Kenny admitted, making her smile at him with a blush. The two of them remained silent for a moment, not knowing what to say to each other.

"…Do you mind giving me some company," Rias then asked, slipping the glasses back on.

"Uh, sure." Rias walked the rest of the way down the stairs before gesturing for Kenny to follow. They then entered into a large living room that had a large round table that was loaded with papers that had maps and strategies on them.

Rias goes past the table and approaches a long sofa that was against the wall. Letting out a sigh, she sits down in a manner that Kenny assumed meant she was exhausted. Turning her head to look at him, she pats the sofa cushion for him to sit with her. Kenny goes over a seated himself on her right.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"…To be honest, the only thing I will get from reading that book is to have a peace of mind," Rias said while making a sigh with her eyes closed, placing the book she was carrying in her lap.

"Why's that," Kenny asked.

"If the opponent is another High-class Devil, then we could fight by reading that book. It was written with lots of research. But that isn't the problem."

That confused him for a moment. "Then what's wrong?"

"It's Riser," she said bitterly, like the mention of his name was toxic for her mouth to say. "No, the biggest problem is that we're going up against a Phoenix." Rias opened her eyes and looked down to open the book. Flipping through some pages, she stopped at a page that had a picture of a flaming phoenix. "And let me tell you, the name is most appropriate. A Devil, but he is also a Marquis counted among the 72 Pillars. We've got our work cut out for us."

"Is he really that good?"

"His abilities are the same as the legendary bird his family's named after. Immortality."

"T-That's crazy," Kenny exclaimed as he was taken back by that piece of information. "How's that even possible?"

Rias smiled sadly as she brings her knee to her chest, taking her cold feet off the ground. "It just is. He's indestructible. He regenerates immediately following an attack. His family's flames won't even leave a bone left. Riser win-to-loss ratio is 8 to 2. However, he lost those matches on purpose out of respect for the households he's close to."

The situation was starting to look ever grimmer. If Riser was that go, then he knew that the chances of them winning were starting to look bleaker. "Damn…"

"Ever since the Rating Games were put into effect, the House of Phoenix has dominated the playing field. They've always had the highest score. Can't say I'm surprised." Rias looked at Kenny out of the corner of her eye. "How are you supposed to win against someone who's immortal?"

Kenny stared at her for a few seconds to take in the information he was given before leaning back against the sofa with a sigh. "This is FUBAR," he groaned.

"FUBAR?" Rias tilted her head in confusion. "What's that?"

"Fuck-Up-Beyond-All-Recognition," he said. Rias stared at him for a moment before started laughing hysterically. Kenny was a little surprised by this, but started laughing with her. It was a sweet moment for them as they continued to laugh with each other before calming down to let air in their lungs against.

"That's basically the whole situation," she said between giggles. It was then that Kenny felt that it was time to ask her something. Something that was bothering him since the incident with Riser.

"Is that why you made me a Devil?"

The question was definitely out of the blue. Rias turned her head to see Kenny looking at her with a fixed stare. "W-What you do…?"

Kenny stood up and turned his body to face her. "It's something that's just popped into my head a few days ago, but I need to know," he said looking down at her. "Did you bring me back as a Devil… to help you get out of this marriage?"

It was a very hard thing to ask her, but Kenny needed to know. He knew that she's turned him into a Devil because she made him a promise to repay him for breaking her fall when he collided into her on his first, but because this marriage situation has stressed Rias and drove her to try and have sex with him to end the marriage, he couldn't help but think that she was thinking the same thing before she revived him. In all honesty, he didn't know how he would react if she said yes. Would he be angry or hurt? It almost scared him to know the truth.

Rias stared up at him for a moment, almost refusing to let herself tell the truth. The motives for her reviving him was because of that promise, but he wasn't wrong completely. In truth, when she first saw him, she was more than sure he was that glimmer of hope she was looking for, especially with the mysterious power he had in him. Rias back then knew that the Fallen Angels would have gone after him, and planned to mock them by bringing him back when they killed him.

But he wasn't completely right, also.

She lowered her head in shame and said, "That… that used to be the reason. And I can't forgive myself for thinking that way."

Kenny, at first felt a mixed surge of emotions in himself for a brief moment, but when he heard the last part he left puzzled. "What do you mean," he asked, before she stood up, refusing to make eye contact with him out of guilt for how she thought at the time.

"It all started when you first fought Raynare. I was sleeping in the old school and when I heard the fighting I rushed outside. I was amazed that a human was able to keep up with her. She may not have been the strongest one, but she was still a Fallen Angel. And then when you manage to get her on her back, I really thought that you were going to kill her. I was afraid of what would have happened to you if you did."

Kenny looked down as he remembered that night. Honestly, he too was afraid of what was going to himself, too.

"But when I saw you willing to let her, I knew that you weren't just a normal boy, that you had the heart of an honoring warrior," Rias said before looking up at him, while her eyes were starting to tear up. "I…I was…really wasn't going to turn you into a Devil." Kenny's eyes widened. "But then-then Raynare had to backstab you. It was unfair that you had to die because she wanted power."

"So… you really did it because of that promise," Kenny asked with a saddened expression, feeling ashamed for ever doubting her as a person.

Rias nodded. "I wanted you to have a second chance, Kenny. And I'm glad I did," she said before approaching him. Place a hand on his cheek, she smiled lovingly, as the two teenage shared into each other's eyes. "I've watched you, Kenny. I've watched as you've grown stronger with every loss and win. I've seen the strength and bravery you have. And every time I see that part of you, I feel like everything is going to be okay. That's why I came to _you_ that night. Because I know that with you, I feel safe and powerful, yet weak and fragile. You've given me a sense of hope, Kenny. Hope that I dream of every night I'm in your arms." Rias then got closer and pressed her buxom body against him, before wrapping her arms around him.

Just like Rias the night she came to him, Kenny felt his feeling for the crimson-haired girl deepened by her touching words. He was more than certain that he was in love with Rias Gremory. But he wasn't one to let his doubts go so easily. "And if I didn't have the Sword," he asked. "I'm useless without it. Would you have…?"

"I would have still picked you for the same reasons and more," Rias assured him. "Because that's who you are. You let your losses fuel you and make you stronger." That's all that Kenny need to hear before returning her embrace. The two of them stay like that for a few moments in silence. Only they were in the room, with no one to witness the loving hug they were in. "We're going to win, Kenny, together. I promise."

"I know we are," Kenny whispered. They then separated from each other, while holding their hands as they smiled. "You have done so much for me. You're an incredible person, Rias. The best girl I could ever ask to meet. And it's time I cash in _my_ promise. One way or another, I'm going to beat that asshole, and get you out of this marriage."

Rias nodded with a smile. She then looked away with a blush and asked, "I-I'd like it if you sleep with me in my room. Just like old times."

Kenny continued to whole his smile before leaning down a bit and lightly kissed her head, then place his forehead on hers as they glazed affectionately into each other's eyes. "I'd love that," he whispered to her.

That night was one of the best sleeps they've had in a long time.

* * *

"You're going to use the Boosted Gear and the Sword, Kenny," she told him before he and the others could start their training the next day. In her hands was the latter mentioned weapon tucked in its sheath. "Can you handle that?"

"I thought that I was forbidden from using the Gear," Kenny said as he stood with Asia—who had her knife unsheathed and in her right hand—Kiba, and Koneko, while Akeno was standing next to Rias. The black-haired boy didn't have the Sword with him, as he was only allowed to the wooden bokken sword to spar with the Knight. The only time he's allowed to have the Sword on him is when he's training with his demonic-powers.

"Weren't supposed to use it without my permission," Rias explain. She then tossed the Sword to Kenny, and he caught it one-handed. "Kiba, why don't you pair up with him?"

"Sure thing," Kiba said. He and Kenny walked away from each to have space, before turned their bodies to face each other. Kiba got into a fighting pose with his bokken sword. "I'm going easy on you!"

Kenny nodded at him before unsheathing the Sword. Dropping the black scabbard, he placed his hand on the blade of the katana and runs the hand drop the length of the blade, releasing the Boost Gear. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he proclaimed as he pointed the Sword at Kiba with only his gauntlet hand. "Grant you your power! Now Boost!"

 **[Boost!]**

By the words of his command, Kenny felt the power flowing into his body as if it was coursing through his veins and blood. A familiar sensation that he felt when he boosted his strength.

"Go, now keep it coming!" Rias commanded. "Use your sword to bring out your power!"

"Boost!" Kenny slipped the Sword left.

 **[Boost!]**

"You can do better, Kenny!"

Kenny glanced at her for a split second, before slashing the blade across to the right. "Boost again!"

 **[Boost!]**

The jewel on the red gauntlet shined, as a greenish clear aura started to appear around the Sword.

"Great, keep it coming," Rias exclaimed.

"Boost!" Kenny raised the Sword high above his head.

 **[Boost!]**

"Don't let up!

"Boost!" Kenny swung the Sword downwards.

 **[Boost!]**

"Again!"

"Come on!" Kenny exclaimed with determination and slashed the sword to the left. "Give me everything!"

 **[Boost!]**

The green aura was now like as if someone as set the blade on fire, as it blazed off the Sword gently, and was now also covering the gauntlet. Kenny lifted his arm and sword to look at it, as the calm fire-like aura continued to blaze. He felt it. He felt the power in him at a level he was unfamiliar with. Yet, he felt his body being lighter and stronger than anything he's experienced.

"Alright, that's enough," Rias said. "You feel it now, don't you? You've never been able to endure this must power before in the past. Your battles with Raynare, Freed, the Fallen Angels, the X-Models, that masked man, those tigers, and now your training, this is the result of everything you've been through. You are now stronger than you've ever hoped to be!"

Kenny heard her, but continued to stare at his reflection on the blade. This could be it. This could the power he need to beat Riser.

"Let's keep this moving," Rias said. "You have my permission to use the Sword in this spar, Kenny."

"Right!" Kenny got into his stance against Kiba. "Give me one more Boost!"

 **[Explosion!]**

Yellow marking started appearing around the jewel of the Sacred Gear. Then a column of silver light exploded from underneath him, as a massive amount of power collected all around his body. The phenomenon caused his long black hair to stand tall upwards, and the flaming aura cloaking the Sword and gauntlet turned the same color and started to become fiercer, like a raging wildfire. The blade of the weapon even turned bright white, just like when he defeated Raynare.

"What's happening," Asia asked as she and the other girls, including X-9, watched in amazement at the bright light. Even from where they were standing, they felt the energy. It felt like demonic-power, but there was a mighty amount of righteousness in the air that overshadowed the demon-power.

"He's perfecting a new call, one that's not only drawing out the power from his Sacred Gear, but his sword," Rias said, still impressed by the event before her. "This is a great thing. He'll not only connect all the power in his body, but also the Sword itself. Normally it would only be his body, but with that blade, he's been able to create a much stronger attack." She turned her head towards Kiba. "You're up, Kiba!"

The blonde Knight nodded and charged at Kenny. He jumped into the air and raised his wooden over his head to bring it down on him. When he saw him coming down his way, Kenny raised the Sword, causing only the silver column of light to disappear and his hair to fall back down to normal, while the yellow marking on the gauntlet and the flaming silver aura continued to cloak it and the katana.

 _CLASH_

The wooden sword and the god-made one met when Kenny blocked Kiba's downward chop. Thinking quickly, the black-haired teen kicked at the blonde, but Kiba jumped away to his previous position, landing in a crouching position. "Okay, Kenny," Rias said to him. "Try using it all on him."

"Great, but how," Kenny asked with the Sword positioned in front of him.

 _[Remember what I told you that night, Kenny?]_

"Jack?" Kenny eyes widened when he heard the samurai's voice in his head. Looking down at the Sword, he listened to his wish words.

 _[Don't just have faith in the Sword, but yourself too.]_

Standing still for a second, Kenny nodded with determination and faced Kiba again. Out of some instinct inside of him, he raised the Sword high over his head, the tip of the blade pointing up towards the sky. The silver flaming aura on the Sacred Gear moved upwards and added itself to the aura on the Sword, creating a much larger flame to ignite.

"I hope this works," he said to himself, as Kiba was now charging at him, his bokken sword stretched out to the side to strike.

"Trust yourself!" Rias told Kenny.

"HYAH!" Kiba lunged at him to attack.

"RAAAAHH!" Kenny let out his battle cry, and swung the Sword downwards.

 _SHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKK!_

What happened next was the silver power was released from the Sword, and it created a large white mass that took the form of an arch that left the blade and rocketed at Kiba at incredible speeds.

Kiba saw the attack coming towards him and, with his Knight abilities, dodged it with ease. But as it passed him, the intensity of the white arch knocked him to the ground.

With it missing its target, the arch attack moved towards one of the mountains, next to the one the group was and made contact.

 _BAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNG!_

To everyone's astonishment and disbelief, the arch cut through the entire mountain and continued soaring through the air before breaking away and disappearing, leaving behind a large V-shaped cut in the landscape that looked as though it was cut in half.

Kenny, with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, just stood there with sweat rowing down the side of his head, too startled and speechless by what he just did. He has just cut an entire mountain in two! More than a little bit of an overkill. Then again, the combined strength of the Boosted Gear and the Sword wasn't going to turn out as nothing more than a light, but this was beyond anything Kenny was hoping to achieve. To be honest, it almost scared him.

 **[Reset]**

The Gear disappeared and Kenny the withdrawal of the power from his body. The strength in his legs left without warning and he fell to his knees. Stabbing the Sword into the ground to stable himself as his head hung.

"Kenny!" Asia said worriedly, before rushing towards him. "Are you okay?"

"Looks like he's used up all of his strength on that last on," Rias commented with a smile. Even though she too was astonished by the attack's devastation, she had to get him props for the success of preforming it. The redhead turned to Kiba. "So want do you think? He's improving, isn't he?"

"That's an understatement. To tell the truth, I'm astonished," Kiba answered her, as he stood back up, groaning as he felt sore. "Throughout the training, and from witnessing previous battles, it's clear that he's a skilled fighter with a sword. We're almost evenly matched." He then lifted up his bokken sword. "However, that last move was unlike anything I've ever seen."

 _Snap!_

The wooden sword broke at where the blade part would be on a real katana.

"Kenny," Rias said when she turned back to him, as Asia had his left arm over her shoulders as she helped him up. "You are the key to the game. Your attack will critically affect the direction in which this battle moves. Have faith in not just us, but yourself as well."

"I already do," Kenny said while panting, thinking back on the last night. He promised to beat Riser and that's what he was going to do. He had the power and training, as well as the team ready to back him up. Nothing was going to stop him from victory.

Rias then remembered that moment the night before, too. He really has come a long way. Put a light clenched hand in-between her breast, she shared at the black-haired teen as the others gather around him, congratulating him for getting stronger.

 _I know you'll beat him, Kenny. I just know it._

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **{Playing Shine by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a dark room with the moonlight coming from the window. The light moves against the wall, turning the areas that became covered by it a light blue. As it gradually shifts, it soon reveals the handle of the Sword, as the weapon leans up against the wall. The light then touches the unsheathed blade, causing it to reflect and shine off the metal.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** Kenny, wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, was out at night standing in an open plain with a few trees behind him. His hair flying in the wind and his hands in his jean's pockets as he looks upwards, the green grass under and around him flowing against the wind as well.

 **[And I don't know why, all I know is something's wrong]** The scene stays like this for a moment, before switching to present a close up of his face. Showing an expression that tells the viewer he was deep in thoughts, as his black eyes weren't focused and his lips were parted a small bit.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** High up on a white balcony in the night time, Rias stands there in a white sundress, with her arms on the railing as she leaned on it while looking up at the moon. She face carries a bright smile as her vixen figure is seen slightly through the dress as it and her elegant crimson hair flies in the wind gracefully while glowing into moonlight.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** The scene changes to show different images. The first was of Akeno as she smiles sweetly at the viewer in a lovely kimono, holding an umbrella in her arms with her in a bun. The next image is of Kiba as he stands in a gym, wearing Kendo equipment and the mask tucked under his armpit, giving the camera his charming smile, while in the background were many girls smiling at him back with hearts in their eyes.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** Koneko's next shown, sitting on the sofa in the clubhouse with a piece of chocolate in her mouth, looking at the viewer blankly as she holds up her hand in a peace sign. The final image shows Asia in her nun outfit, brushing a few stray hairs behind her right as she smiles brightly, while standing in the park with the playground behind her.

 **[Maybe on your own you take a conscious step]** Returning back to Rias, the camera shows her up close from the left side, with twinkling stars shining in the background. Her bright expression turned to a sad look as her gaze fell. She placed a hand on her left breast and sighs with her eyes closed.

 **[Do you wanna give it up? All that I want…]** Her eyes opened, but only half way. Showing that she's hurt in some way and sadden about something. The camera then shows the left side of her, before Rias turns her head to the left and a surprised expression appeared on her face.

 **[Is for you to SHINE~]** The scene changes to a white surrounding and the camera moves upwards, showing Kenny in his average school uniform, with his back facing the camera, the Sword in his right hand, and the scabbard in his left as his long black hair flows in the wind.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The camera zoomed out to show Rias, now naked, staring at Kenny's back with her right shoulder facing the viewer and her head turned towards him.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** A side angled view, and Kenny now is seen facing Samurai Jack, whose ghost stands a few feet from him. The camera focused on Kenny face for a movement, before switching over to Jack's. The samurai gives him a smile and disappears. Kenny lets out a sigh with his eyes closed, as he was now standing on a cliff as the sky turns orange in the afternoon.

 **[SHINE~]** Rias, now fully dressed in her usual school uniform, walked up to his right and places a hand on his shoulder. Kenny looks at her as she gives him a smile, then Akeno comes up and stand with him too. Then Asia, Kiba, Koneko, Ranny and Aoimoku.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** Kenny smiles fondly at them for a moment, before his expression quickly turned serious and he faces forward. The others do the same, readying themselves for battle.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** The scene changes to show their backs and zooms out to revival Aku's towering silhouette before them, with the setting sun behind his head.

 **[SHINE~]** The image then changes into a watercolor-like painting. Then everything fades out, as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **Narrator:** **"On the next episode of** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **…."**

 **Karen:** "Is that what I think it is?"

 **Rias:** "Show no misery, as none will be shown to you."

 **?:** "But we are Phoenixes, and there's no way you can defeat us!"

 **Kenny:** "It always seems bad at first, but then I find a way."

 **Narrator: "** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **. Updates coming soon."**

 **Kenny:** "I'll find a way, I have…and I always will."

 **Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

 **AN;**

 **And so the Rating Games starts. Will Kenny come out on top, or will Riser win?**

 **Now many of you have shown some concern for Grayfia being shared by Kenny and Serzechs and after thinking it over, I've decided to take her out of the harem. She'll still have some affection for Kenny, but will not be one of his girls, if that makes any sense.**

 **And so Asia is willing to learn how to use a knife in battle. Not something that would go with her character, but after the events of the Assassin Arc, she wants to be of help and not be weak.**

 **And as for Rias and Kenny's late-night talk, I wanted to do something more than Rias talking about her burden that comes with her family name and Kenny telling her that she's special to him. He's already done that in the last episode when she came to him to have sex. So I had them talk about why she was wanting to have him as a Devil. I always felt that Rias originally had Issei turned into a Devil was because she was looking for something to help her with her predicament with Riser, and I'd wised that other stories would have done the same (Issei or OC). So I decided to have them talk about her original motives, to truly bring them closer as lovers.**

 **I got to tell you guys the truth, I most likely am going to have the group lose. Now I know that not many people are big fans of this plot point appearing in fanfictions, as it and the wedding feels cliché to some, and that you guys really want to see Kenny beat the crap out of Riser, there are reasons that I might not have Kenny defeat Riser. Certain minor and critical points that I feel are only able to fully happen during the wedding episode. But we'll see.**

 **And so that concludes this episode. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow the story if you like it, and I'll be updating as fast as I can. I've made it to college, some I can't make any promises on fast updates. Have a good day.**


	14. Episode XIV

**("…Gotta get back…back to the past…Samurai Jack.")** There's nothing but a black screen.

 **("I've finally returned to the past and defeated Aku.")** The scene then goes down to reveal Jack. His silhouette all white with a white shadow behind him, standing in the dark with his back turned towards the viewer.

 **("But, I still feared for the future.")** Jack is then shown looking out at the horizon from the balcony of his castle, pink Sakura leaves falling all around him and his empire. The scene then changes to show an opening in a snowbound forest with towering trees.

 **("Though he's gone, his shadow still remains.")** The camera turned slowly to the right and stopped when it shows Jack meditating on the snow covered ground, with his right side facing the viewer. There's then a close up of the sheathed Sword, as the blade is pulled from the scabbard.

 **("Though I will not be around, I will not let the nightmare return.")** The scene focuses only on the Sword's blade, as reflection of Jack's eyes was shown in the metal for a moment, before Aku's eyes replaced them.

 **("With a simple goal, the Sword was passed down to eldest child of the eldest child.")** Jack's silhouette, with the sword in hand, stands on top of a hill looking at his home from a distance. But then the scene changes to where there was a woman standing in Jack's place, looking at another city of the in the 19th century.

 **("To be passed down throughout the times.")** The scene fades into another one, this time to a man looking at a city set ablaze in the night, as American bombers fly overhead during World War 2.

 **("So that if Aku does comes back, there's hope.")** Again, the scene changes. But this time shows Kenny's silhouette looking at Kuoh. The city lit by its neon lights in the night atmosphere.

 **("I've placed my faith in him, and those around him.")** Kenny was now sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree while looking up at the silhouette figure a familiar young woman. The screen suddenly goes black.

 **("His name is Kenny Kurosawa, the Red Dragon Samurai**.") Then the title burns itself into the scene, glowing red as it shines in the dark.

 _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_

* * *

 **Episode XIV**

" **The Rating Game"**

Kenny picked up his phone and turned it on to check the time, as he sat on the edge of his bed in his home, wearing his school uniform, with Sword in its sheath resting on the bed to his right. It was 9:25. 9:25 at night in the Kurosawa residence, and it was the day of the Rating Game.

"Only two more hours before the game," he said, knowing that the game to come was scheduled at 12:00. He and the others of Rias' peerage, including said girl, returned to Kuoh yesterday. They had to go back to school, but were given a day off from their Devil jobs. Now all he had to do was wait unit it was time to go to the Occult Research Club.

Thinking back, he recalled the speech Rias gave them all after he used that powerful attack at the mansion.

— **(flashback begins)—**

" _The House of Phoenix has no respect for us," Rias told her servants as they sat at the large round table in the living room. Each one was dressed in the same casual/camping clothes that they wore when they came to the mansion. "Let's give them a taste of how strong the House of Gremory truly is. They will receive no mercy from us."_

— **(flashback ends)—**

Kenny takes the Sword and pulled out the blade from the scabbard. Setting the sheath down at his side, Kenny held up the Sword with his right hand and stared at his reflection with the assistance of the moon's light through his room's window. "I've been training the whole week for this," he said, looking at his determined eyes' reflection. "I'm not going to let them win. Not when I have the power to prevent it."

 _Knock! Knock!_

When someone started knocking on his door, he turned his head towards it. "Kenny, may I come in," the familiar voice of Asia was heard from the other side of the door.

Kenny quickly sheathed the Sword and said, "Please, come on in." The door opened and in came Asia. However, she was wearing the same nun outfit she wore when they first met, minus the vale. She wasn't wearing the neckless with the silver cross on it, but that was understandable. Her dagger was also equipped onto her hip. "Wow, haven't seen you wear that in a while." He smiled.

"I thought about it, and found out I was a lot more comfortable and flexible in this," she said, while feeling a little embarrassed. "Rias said it was okay, as long as I was comfortable. So… what do you think?"

"I think you look amazing," Kenny complemented. "You look great in your school uniform, but I've always liked this look for you."

Asia blushed and placed a hand on her chest. "You're sweet," she said before pausing for a brief moment. Looking rather hesitant. "U-Umm. Kenny? I'd like to stay here with you. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Picking up the Sword and placing it on the other side of himself, Kenny moves a bit to the right, before patting his left hand on the bed for Asia to sit. She approached him and sat beside him. Then, to Kenny surprise, the former nun hugged his arm tightly.

"What's wrong," he asked, starting to worry as he felt her tremble a bit. "Oh, nothing. I'm just a little nervous about the battle."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But I'm not scared with you by my side," she admitted. "I know that with you, everything'll be alright." Asia paused again, and loosened her grip on him. "Can I stay like this until we leave?"

"You can stay as long as you want," Kenny said. Asia looked up and stared at him. Her emerald green eyes, which had darkened without the aid of light in the room to make them shine, gazing into his forever black ones. Asia has looked at him in the eyes many times in the past, but she was able to see how enchanting they were to look at. They gave him a hardened look, but she knew all too well the wonderful beholder of those eyes.

 _DING-DONG!_

The sudden doorbell ringing almost made the two of them jump out of their skin as they turned their heads towards the open doorway, with the hallway lights still on. "Who's that," asked a frightened Asia.

"More like who's that at this time of night," Kenny said, feeling a little annoyed as he got up from his bed, Sword in hand, and marched out the room. Asia soon followed after him.

Walking out of the room, Kenny looked towards where the stairs were and saw a glimpse of X-9's back as the robot went down the stairs. Most likely to inspect the seen.

The door to Karen's room opened and the young pre-teen stepped out of her room. "What the hell?" She rubbed her eyes, for she was just getting to sleep. "Kenny, I thought you're match thing didn't start at freak'n 12 o'clock," she moaned in complaint.

"It does," Kenny said. Asia came out of the room and looked in the direction of the stairs. She then hid behind the older teen, while Karen reached into her room.

"Who do you think it is," she asked, still feeling scared.

"A dead man." The sister Kurosawa stated threateningly, as she walked past them with her baseball bat in hand.

"Karen, hold on!" Kenny reached out to her to get her to stop. She turned and disappeared behind the corner. "Doesn't she ever listen," he said in exasperation before rushing to catch up, with Asia right behind him.

When the two reached the bottom of the stairs, they quickly turned their bodies to face the front door. A hand on the grip of their weapons in case any danger presented itself. However, when they looked towards the front door, which was open, they saw Karen standing at the doorframe, with something in front of her. They could tell that because whatever it was, they could see its extending out from her sides.

"Karen?" Kenny called to her.

The younger Kurosawa looked over her shoulder. "You got a box sent to you!"

"What," Kenny asked, puzzled, before he and Asia walked over to her. Karen step outside of the house and moved around the side of a large, wooden, crate that was on sitting on a porch. "What the heck is this?" He said when he and the blonde girl stopped in front of it.

"Don't know," Karen said before spotting and picking up a folded piece of paper that was on top of the crate. "But they left a note." She handed it to Kenny.

Kenny took it and opened it.

 _For your little game tonight._

— _Exdor and a friend_

"Well, I don't who the 'friend' part is, but it's also from Exdor," Kenny said, surprising the two girls with him.

"My creator set that?" The three of them turned their heads to see X-9 staring that them from where he was at the bottom of the stairs of the porch. They didn't know what the robot felt after hearing the news, but he couldn't have been too bothered, right? Without ever knowing Exdor on a personal level, they was no doubt that he couldn't be too angry or happy about him. But what do they know. They're not robots with emotions.

"Anything you would know about this," Kenny said, folding up the paper and tossing it into the house.

"Negative." X-9 walked up the porch to join them. Walking around to the other side of the crate, as it hung off the edge of the top step, preventing him from standing in front of it. "Here was no signs of a vehicle on the road. There weren't any footsteps. Nothing to indicate a person was here."

' _Now that's strange,'_ Kenny thought before redirecting his attention back to the crate. "Now if only we had a crowbar…" He didn't continue that sentence because X-9 grabbed the edge of the top part with both his hands, digging his fingers in-between the wooden planks, and…"

 _RIP!_

X-9 ripped the entire top part of the cart off with little to no trouble, throwing it off into the air before it landed a few feet away, breaking apart.

"…Or we could do that."

"Kenny…" Karen said breathlessly, bring his attention back to her. She was sharing down at what was inside the crate. Her eyes as wide as dish plates and mouth hanging slightly open. Looking down at the content, along with Asia and X-9, they were all shocked and surprised by what they were seeing. Believing that their eyes were playing a joke on them. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah… it is," Kenny said, still surprised by what he was looking at. But then a thought went through his head. He reached into the crate with both hands and pulled out something. "You know, that maid, Grayfia, said that I was possessed by the Red Dragon Emperor. That must have been a title or something for." Kenny cracked a smile. "Rias had a different name for me. And I think Riser should know it."

* * *

Around 11.35pm at night, and almost everyone was getting ready for the battle. Kiba was sitting on one of the sofas, sliding his sword back into its sheath, equipped with a pair of gauntlets on his hands and some lower leg armor. Koneko was on the other sofa, fastening a pair of fighting gloves that a cat paw print on them. Akeno and Rias were drinking green tea elegantly, with the former sitting next to Koneko and the latter sitting at her desk.

"Where is Kenny and Asia," Rias asked after taking a sip of the tea.

"They said they'd be here in a little bit," Kiba informed her, right before the door open.

"Sorry we're late!" Kenny's familiar voice brought all them attention to the doorway, and they were speechless by what they saw.

Standing there next to Asia, Kenny was wearing a modern-style samurai armor. The metal armor consisted a tall _kabuto_ helmet—which he held under his right arm—with a pair of black horns that were pointed upwards, a pointed top, and a circle helmet crest. Heavy-looking rectangular shoulder guards that extended outwards past his shoulders, chest armor that was made up of overlapping plates, _kusazuri_ thigh guards and a tasset that extended past his knees, armored sleeves, forearm and hand guards that covered his hands and fingers, greave shin guards, and big metal toed boots. Underneath the armor pieces was a dark gray green _hitatare_ robe, a pair of _hakama_ pants, and black socks. Strapped to his left side by an over the shoulder leather holster was the Sword, in its scabbard, with his left hand on the grip.

"This thing isn't built to ride bikes, so we had to walk," Kenny said, as Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko stared at him in complete and total awe.

"K-Kenny," Rias said with a blush, admiring the boy's strong, broad finger that the armor seemed to intensify. Kenny approached them and stop about two feet from the table.

"Where do you get that armor," Kiba asked, standing up, as did the Rook and Queen.

"Oh, this?" Kenny turned his chest to the right to look over his shoulder and show them a bit of the back side. "It was sent by Exdor and a friend. They wanted to give it to me to wear during the game."

"Wait," Akeno said, continuing to scan the armor, "how did Exdor know about the game?"

"And who's the friend," Kiba asked.

"Don't know," Kenny admitted with a smile, feeling a little embarrassed. "But I wanted to wear it to let them know that I'm Rias' samurai, and that I was going to beat them. So what do you think?"

"I think you look brutal and amazing," Akeno complemented with a bright smile and her hands together.

"Totally badass, man." Kiba grinned with approval and gave him a thumbs up.

"…You'll kickass," Koneko with a small smile. Rias stood up from her deck and walked around the sofas to reach Kenny.

When she did, the redhead placed her hand on the chest armor and smiled up at him. "You truly are my cute samurai," she said, much to his embarrassment. Not the comment he was going for. Just then the doors to the clubroom opened and stepping inside was Sona and Tsubaki. When the Sitri heiress' eyes landed on Kenny, who was looking over his shoulder at her, she gasped by the sight of the armor.

"Kenny, what are you wearing," Sona asked dumbstruck.

"Samurai armor that Exdor sent," Kenny answered, turning his bodied at an angle to face her without straining his neck. "But what are you doing here? I just didn't expect to find you to be here with us."

"There's a live broadcast of the competition so that family members can watch," Rias stated, bringing his attention back to her. "Sona and Tsubaki are here to help out with that."

Kenny nodded his head to that, before Sona said, "And besides, it's her first Rating Game. I wouldn't miss an event like this for anything."

"Well, I promise to do everything in my power to make it interesting for you," Rias said with a confident expression. Even though on the inside she was nervous. Just then a magic-circle opened behind the Devils and out appeared Grayfia.

"It's almost time," said the maid with her hands together. "I hope you're ready, my lady."

Rias placed herself at Kenny's right side, who had turned his body to face Grayfia. The other members of her peerage gathered by the two and stood at the ready. "Yes," Rias said, "we're ready whenever you are."

"When it comes time to start the battle, we'll use this circle to teleport you to the battlefield," Grayfia explained to her and the rest that were participating in the game.

"And where is that," Kenny asked.

"In a neutral, alternate space created just for the game," Akeno explained to him. "Because it's not really, we're able to fight with all our powers and do some damage. Even burn it to the ground." She giggled at that last part and places a hand on her cheek, making Kenny sweat drop.

"I'll be in the student broadcast booth calling the game," Sona told Rias. "We'll be cheering you on. Good luck." She started walking towards the exit, moving past Grayfia.

"Thanks a lot," Rias said. "Just try to keep the play-by-play far."

The two black-haired ladies stopped a few feet from the door and looked over their shoulders. "Oh, I'll keep it clean," Sona told her, still holding up her serious persona. "Though if I was a betting-girl, I'd say you're going to beat that scumbag seven-ways from Sunday." Rias smiled at her joke and watched as the two exited the room.

"There's something I forgot to tell you." Grayfia said, bring all their attention back to her. "This 'Rating Game' battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through the broadcast. Among them is the Great Devil Lucifer."

Rias stared at her with a shocked expression before forming an annoyed one. "Oh. Brother Dearest."

"Wait!" Kenny whipped his head to face her with a shocked face. "Lucifer? As in _the_ Lucifer? Lord of the Underworld? Satan himself?!"

"That's right," she answered right away.

"Yes, but not in the way you're thinking," Kiba said, tucking his sword to his left side. "His name is Sirzechs, although throughout time he's been known by many names. During the Great War, our leader died. To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of the God, the Fallen Angels and the Devils, the Devils have the least power. Sirzechs took over the thorn, taking on the name of Lucifer, and lead us through a dark time, as he was just as powerful as the previous Lucifer. They call him the Crimson King, and he and four other powerful Devils, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus are what make up the Four Great Satans."

"And with Rias beng his younger sister," Kenny said, remembering said girl telling him he was her brother, "it's important for her to inherit her household." He then sighed. Not like he needed more important factors on the line in this fight.

Then a crimson-red magic-circle appeared underneath, breaking them from their conversation. "It's time, everyone," Grayfia announced, outside of the circle.

Rias nodded with a determined expression. "Then let's go!" Gathering closer together, the group waited. Then one by one they all disappeared in a flash of light, until Kenny was the last. He closed his eyes, gripped the helmet and Sword tighter and waited.

He too disappeared.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Kenny was puzzled. They hadn't gone anywhere. They were still in the clubroom. "Did it not work," he asked, looking from side to side. Maybe there was a failure in the magic-circle, like with Akeno's teleportation after they fought the X-models.

[Your attention, please. Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the referee for the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.]

Kenny looked up with a curious expression. _'Was she using the broadcast system?'_

[To create the battlefield you'll be competing in, I took suggestions from both Lady Rias and Lord Riser. You may recognize this place, as it is an exact replica of Kuoh Academy, an education institution in the human world.]

"A replica?"

"Just take a look outside," Rias said. Kenny, curious as to what was going on, walked over to one of the closed windows and pushed the blinds open. He gasped when his widened eyes were met was a green sky that was brighter, deformed shape of light in the sky that reminded of the northern lights. Other than the sky, everything was where it should be, from the main building, the gym, the field, the Clubhouse, and even the trees.

[Each team has been given an area to serve as its home base. Lady Rias is stationed in the Occult Research Cub's club room located in the old school building.]

* * *

"Show me where Phoenix is," Sona ordered, as she and Tsubaki were in a large room with a long table that they were sitting at. In front of them were a cluster of floating panels that displayed different areas of the battlefield.

"Yes, ma'am," Tsubaki said and flicked her finger, causing one of the panels to turn over to show Riser in a dark room with a few of her servants gathered around him affectionately.

[Lord Riser house base is located in the Student Council's room located in the new building.]

"I know it's not really, but he better not make a mess in that room," Sona growled with a twitching eye, knowing the kind of man Riser was.

* * *

[For the Pawns to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it. Good luck to all.]

"Then that's where I need to go," Kenny said seriously, placing the helmet onto his head. "I'll fight my way there to promote."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Akeno said, smiling. "Unless you want to get your ass handed to you."

"Play smart, Kenny," Kiba told him. "Odds are Riser will want to move his Pawns into our territory right away. We need to keep enough play nearby to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kenny sighed, looking down. He then placed a hand on his chin to think. "Then the best move we should do is to take out the Pawns, before they have that chance." He felt a tug on his thigh guard and looked down to see it was Koneko. She presented him a pink growling object the size of a marble. "What's this," he asked, taking the pink object with his fingers.

"These earphones will help us to communicate with each other," Rias said, as the pink communicator floated up from her finger and went into her left ear. Kenny wasn't even going to question how it flowing into her ear was a little creepy, and just put in his left ear.

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans' time. So, Game starts now.]

 _GONG! ... GONG!_

Two long hollow gong bell sounds echoed. The Rating Game has started.

Kenny's right hand gripped the Sword.

* * *

In Riser's home base it was mostly dark, with only a few purple lights shining in the room. The blonde man was sitting at a chair with two of his servants kneeling on the floor on both sides of him. One was kissing his bare chest, while the other one had her face close to him, was he groped her breast. Both of them seemed to be in bliss of being around him, as Riser had an arrogant sneer on his face. "Those failures don't deserve to stand on the same field as us," he told the other members of his peerage.

Behind the group of girls were Xuelan, Karlamine, and Isabelle. They didn't care about his speech, as they glared at him while the others were still blinded by their affections for him. Affections the three of them lost when they knew what he was _really_ doing that fateful night.

Riser wasn't just watching them as they fought the X-Models, he was also fucking some of his servants as he watched them.

When they had gotten back, he told them that he wasn't pleased by their performance and expected better, saying that if it was one of the servants he did it with instead of them, then they probably would have done a better job and dare not question their loyalty. That brought about an anger in them that they kept to themselves. How could they be so blind!

This wasn't the kind master that came to them when all of them died during World War 2. This wasn't the man that came to Xuelan after she was raped and killed in China, or Karlamine when she was beaten and gun down with her father during France's invasion, and even Isabella when she was burned alive with her five sibling in Stalingrad.

That man never even excited, and now they could see it clearly. Riser then offered two forms of forgiveness to the three: one was a slap in the face, or give him pleasure with their bodies.

Before, they would do anything for a few rounds with Riser, but they felt like throwing up when he said that.

They took the slap, much to Riser disappointment.

If only Yubelluna could see through it all, too.

"Show no mercy." Riser continued with his speech. "Break their spirits, shatter their pride, and force them into submission. If I didn't crush her this is meaningless."

In all honesty, they're only following along with the others because they didn't have anywhere else to go. If they left they'll be rogues, and be hunted down. And the other is to see Kenny again, who they started feeling strange feelings for. They couldn't explain it, but after that night they could only think of the black-haired teen and how strong, kind, and brave he was.

Personally, they all wanted to see Kenny kick Riser's ass.

* * *

Back at Rias' base, the busty redhead was now sitting down on one of the sofa with her left leg over her right one, and arms crossed under her chest, as she had the others gather around her. Akeno standing at the office desk preparing tea, Kiba and Koneko were standing in front of the table, with the blonde Knight holding a large rolled up paper, and Kenny and Asia were sitting on the opposite sofa. The samurai-armored teen had taken his helmet off since wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"First, we'll have to take down Riser's Pawns," she told the others, sounding quite confident. "It will be troublesome if they all promote into Queen."

"You're rather calm about this," Kenny commented with a raised brow.

"The battle has just started, Kenny. The Rating Game is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a blitz, but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game," she explained to him. "This game has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Kiba."

"Right." Kiba nodded and unrolled the paper he held in his hand on the table. It was a grid map of the whole school, with letters and numbers on it, much like a chessboard.

Rias pulled out a red marker and circled the old school build. "The enemy base is just across the way." She then circled the new school. "Cutting through the school grounds might be quick, but it's not an opinion."

"… They'll see us coming a mile away," Koneko said. "Correct," Rias confirmed, "and we might as well be sitting ducks."

"What if we go through the track field and sneak into the back," Kenny asked, leaning forward to have has arms on his knees. "We'll have the element of surprise."

"But that's the most obvious entry point available," Rias countered. "And Riser knows it." She then pointed to a clubhouse on the map. "My guess is that he'll have his Knights or Rooks positioned at one of the club rooms located in the sports ground."

"That doesn't leave us with very few opinions, then, does it," Akeno asked.

"First things first," Kiba spoke up and pointed to building labeled gymnasium on the map. "I think we should secure the gymnasium before we do anything else. It's adjacent to their home base and not too far from us, and most importantly, it'll service as a devious for the other side."

"It's also in the center of the battlefield," Akeno told everyone. "Whoever gets to it first is going to have a leg up for sure."

Kenny leaned back into the sofa and crossed his arms. "And no doubt Riser knows that as well," he said. "He's played the game numerous times and as likely perfected a strategy that he feels works for him. We hardly have one to counter his, so the next best thing we can do is learn and adapt to whatever he throws at us."

"You're both right," Rias said, leaning back too. "Then we'll have to make sure he doesn't get that gymnasium. And given the opinions we have, that's our best chance." She then turned her head to Koneko. "Koneko, do you think you can handle getting into the gym and locking it down?"

Koneko nodded.

"All this talk of fighting is starting to scare me," Asia said worriedly, catching Kenny's attention.

"Don't worry," Kenny said to assure her. "We have Rias on our side. All we have to do is put our faith in her and we'll be fine."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She smiled at him.

Rias then stood up from the sofa. "To do that, we'll need to set up a defensive perimeter," she proclaimed. "Kiba and Koneko, get out there and sets some traps in the woods, ASAP."

"Got it," Kiba said before lifting up a hand. The familiar summoning circle appeared and out came the chicken. It backflip from his hand and landed on his shoulder.

"… Let's go, Shino." Koneko summoned her small kitten into her cupped hands, before Shino leaped up onto her head.

Kenny then stretched out his hand and conjured a Familiar summoning circle, bring out Aoimoku. "Go with them, boy," he instructed with a head rub. "I want you to provide backup." The white wolf nodded his head and walked over to join the Knight and Rook, with Koneko trying to distance herself for Aoimoku for some reason.

"Wish us good luck," Kiba said before, the three turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Rias, Akeno, Kenny, and Asia there.

"Akeno, next we'll need your expertise," Rias told the black-haired beauty. "Once they're done setting up the traps, your illusion magic will come in handy so be prepared."

Akeno bowed. "I'll be ready." She then turned and exited the room.

"And what about us," Kenny asked, referring to himself and Asia. "What do you need us to do?"

"Asia, you're my healing support, so in order to keep you safe, you'll need to stay close to base," Rias told the young blonde. "If we lose you then it'll all going to go to hell."

"Right," Asia nodded with a brave expression.

"Kenny, come over here and sit."

Confused by the order, but Kenny didn't question her and did what he was told. Standing from the sofa, he walked over to the other one and sat down next to her. Rias then patted her lap.

"Now lay your head on my lap."

This caused him to lightly blush and eyes to widen, but Kenny nonetheless obeyed and turned his body to the left and laid back. It wasn't easy, as the Sword and the shoulder guards made it almost impossible to get comfortable. But the feeling of Rias' thighs touching his hair and neck was like resting on a cloud. He closed his eyes, smiled, and sighed as Rias placed her hand on his head and began to play with a lock of his hair.

"I take it you're comfortable," Rias said.

"No, not at all," he jokingly said. "This isn't the best thing to be laid down in."

"Well, if you want I could do it again after the battle," she then offered, while Asia stared at the scene with a pout, not being able to hide her jealousy. "Now Kenny, I'll cast a little spell on you."

"Oh-no."

"It's nothing bad. It's just a seal that I'm going to unlock." She then placed a hand on his forehead.

 _Thu-thump!_

Kenny gasped at the sudden change in his body. Then, an incredible amount of power flooded into his body. It wasn't like the kind that he had gotten from the Boosted Gear, as it was a power of its own. What he was feeling now was something that came from within him, and it felt familiar and comfortable.

"When you became a Devil, I told you it took all eight of my Pawns pieces," she told him. "But what I didn't tell you was how much power you'd receive."

"I don't understand," Kenny said simply.

"If I had unleashed everything all at once, your body wouldn't have been able to take it. So I casted a spell to keep your powers at bay. Because of the spell, your abilities come to you in small, manageable stages. What I just did now was unseal another portion of your powers. This is only the beginning of what you're capable of, Kenny. That training we did was meant to have you cope with the power of Boosted Gear and the Pawn. Though there are areas you still lack in." She then started patting his head.

"Ah!" Asia turned her body sideways with her hands together to pray. "There I was, being jealous when all along Rias was just trying to him," she said. "Dear God, please forgive me for being so stupid and letting I awful jealousy get the best of me."

And then the headache came.

"OW!"

"I'm counting on you to do your best," Rias said. "I know that those three girls that were with you that night are your opponent, but you can't hold back."

"I don't think they'd like it if I did," Kenny said sitting up. "I told you I'd make Riser bleed, and that's what I'm going to do."

"Then I can't wait to see it for myself." She smile warmly. "I know you're not going to let me down."

" _Rias, do you copy."_ Akeno's voice came through the communicator.

Rias placed her right hand to her ear and said, "I hear you loud and clear."

" _We're ready when you are."_

Rias stood up from the sofa with her hand still to her ear. "Alright, you guys, here's the game plan."

* * *

"Gremory might be about to make her first move," Tsubaki said.

"With as many pieces she has missing, Rias wouldn't be able to protect her home base and launch a force assault," Sona stated with her chin on his right hand. "Because of that, she'll have to force her way in with tertiary attacks."

* * *

Kenny stepped out of the front door of the old school building. He saw Koneko approaching him and slipped the helmet on. The next part of the plan had to involve the two of them working together.

" _Okay then, Kenny and Koneko,"_ Rias voice said through the communicators. _"You won't be able to avoid the battle once you get into the gym. Move accordingly like we discussed. That location will be an important place."_

"Roger," the two of them said simultaneously.

* * *

In the nearby woods, Kiba stood in an opening with one of his hands on his sword's pommel. Standing next to him is Aoimoku, scanning the area like a guard dog.

" _Kiba, you all set?"_

"Yep, I'm in position now," he said.

* * *

Standing on the roof of the old school house was Akeno. Her long ponytail flowing in the winds.

" _Akeno, stand by to move. I'm counting on you."_

"We totally got this."

* * *

"Now then, my adorable servants," Rias said with a smile. It was finally time to strike. No more waiting and planning. Now is the time for action. "Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Lord Riser, a gifted warrior from the immortal House of the Phoenix with a promised career. Now then! Let's go and blow them away!"

" _Yes!"_

* * *

Kenny took his hand away from his ear and turned his head towards Koneko. "Let's move," he said. She nodded and the two ran off towards. He had to admit, the armor was lighter than he thought it would be. There was still some weight, as to be expected with any type of armor, but he was able to run at his full speed. He was going to speed how well he fought in it now.

Since the main entrance is connected to the new school building, they knew they can't enter from there. So they went to the entrance that was on the opposite side of the building.

Stopping in front of it, Kenny raised a fist to have them halt. Glancing over his shoulder at Koneko, before turned his head back toward then door and approached it cautiously. Placing his left hand on the grip of the Sword, he used his right hand and grasped the doorknob. He turned it and the door opened. It was unlocked.

The two shared a glance, before Kenny opened it all the way and let Koneko pass by him, then he entered after her. They came into the back of the platform and hid behind one of the sides. All the lights were off, with only the outside providing a light source.

"…They're here," Koneko said. Kenny didn't have time to be surprised when the light in the court suddenly turned on.

"We know you are there, Kenny! We watched you two coming inside."

Kenny recognized the voice of Xuelan. He sighed and patted Koneko's shoulder. "Time to rock and roll," he whispered, knowing there was no use hiding from them. The two stepped out from the corner and turned to face their opponents.

Sure enough, it was Xuelan, along with three other girls. Among them was the blue-haired girl Mira, and two girls that surprised Kenny a lot.

The two were very young twins, maybe no older than Karen's age, with turquoise hair, which they keep tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon (opposite to their sister), and blue eyes. Both of their outfits consisted of gym uniforms, which consisted of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, similar to the one girls' gym uniform from Kuoh Academy, only without the logo. They also wore an orange wristband on their right wrist.

Kenny stared irked and dumbfounded at the twins. _'Okay, this guy is not only an asshole, but a pedophile.'_

"Looks like we meet again," Xuelan said with a hand on her left hip, snapping Kenny out of his thoughts. She looked from his feet to the top of his helmet and blushed a bit. He really handsome in the armor. "I didn't think I'd see you looking like that."

He shrugged. "A gift from Exdor," he said before looking at the others. "I thought I'd wear it when I defeat you master."

' _And I hope you do,'_ she thought.

"Like that's going to happen, boy," said Mira, stepping forward and pointed her new staff at him. "Lord Riser would never be defeated by a weakling like you."

"Yeah?" He cocked an eyebrow. "And would you three mind introducing yourselves."

"Gladly," she said with a smirk. "I'm Mira, and I'm a Pawn."

The twins saluted together. "I'm Nel, and I'm a Pawn," one twin said.

"My name is Ile, and I'm also a Pawn," the other twin said.

"… The Rook would be a problem," Koneko said with a serious expression. "Based on her power-level, she has the power of a Queen."

"Yeah, she's strong alright." Kenny grabbed the Sword and unsheathed it. There was no going back now. He placed his left hand on the blade and activated the Boost Gear. He holds the weapon in both hands in front of him. "Boost! Now!"

 **[Boost!]**

"… I will leave the Pawns to you, Kenny," Koneko said, taking a step forward and cracking her knuckles. "I will take care of the Rook."

"Sorry, but no thanks," Xuelan suddenly said, taking a few steps forward herself, surprising her comrades and their two opponents. "I'm not interested in fighting you, girl. I'll fight Kenny Kurosawa, you three take out the Rook."

"You can't be serious," Mira argued. "Is it because of those X-Model things?"

"If you're worried about my feelings getting in the way, then I should tell you that's not going to be a problem," Xuelan sternly responded. "Besides, I want to see how much stronger he's become."

Kenny and Koneko stared at her with eyes slightly widened, confused and surprised by the fact Xuelan would want to fight him. They then turned their head towards each other, with Kenny's expression wordlessly asking her what to do.

For a moment she stared blankly at him before lightly frowning. "… Keep your eyes on the prices and off her boobs, playboy."

He sighed. "Right, I'll fight her and you handle the other three," Kenny said. "We'll watch each other's backs and provide support if necessary."

She nodded.

"Then let's rock!" He exclaimed and launched himself off the platform and into the fight. "YAAHH!"

* * *

"So she decided to attack from the center after all," Riser said in the dark room, with only Yubelluna with him. "How are things on the other front?"

"My lord," Yubelluna responded. "You Pawns; Shuriya, Marion, and Burent are moving in on the enemy as we speak."

* * *

In the forest surround the school area, three forms zipped to and from one tree to another at fast speeds that they were like flashes of yellow light. The three young women then stopped on the forest floor to look at their surroundings, as a thick fog covered most of the area.

The first of the young women—Shuriya—had long, pale blue hair, amber eyes with purple highlights around them, and tanned skin that was wearing a bikini made up of a metallic underwire brassier and a silk loincloth that exposed her sides, a silver colored tiara, and neck rings with a ruby and blue gem respectively. Other accessories include ruby orb earrings, a snake themed bracelet on her upper arm and a transparent pink veil across both her arms.

The other two, Marion and Burent, were dressed as French maids. With Marion having shoulder length light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her French maid uniform was a buttoned, sleeveless one with a white laced design, along with a standard maid headpiece, cuffs, and a white half-apron to go with the set. She also wore light gray tights.

Burent, on the other hand had shoulder length brown hair, and had a maid's uniform that was also sleeveless, but exposed her breasts cleavage with a white laced design on the edges, a maid headpiece, half-apron, and forearm length fingerless gloves.

"Damn," Burent said, "this fog is so thick we wouldn't be able to see anything."

Then a red magic appeared a few meters from them, standing tall. With a quick flash, it launched glowing projectiles as long as spears at them. The three Pawns saw the danger and quickly jumped out of the way, letting the projectiles impale trees and the ground.

"A trap," Shuriya said in amusement as she flew through the air. "Did they really think that something like that would work?"

"The Gremory's are dumber than I thought," Burnet mocked as she and Marion were in the air together.

"A cute trick from a Rating Game virgin," Marion said.

* * *

"HYAH!" Xuelan sent a flaming, left side roundhouse kick towards Kenny, but he quickly jumped back to avoid it.

Landing a few feet away, he prepares to go on the offensive, but Chinese flew through the air and launched a fiery thrust kick at him. He blocked her low-heeled shoe with the Sword, and then used it to push her foot away to the side. Xuelan followed this by spinning around on her right leg and sending a backwards roundhouse kick. Kenny back away from her before it could connect with his face.

Standing back on both legs, she sent a flaming punch at him, but Kenny dodged by sidestepping to the left. Xuelan then swung her fist backwards at him. He leaped back to avoid the attack, before seeing it was his best time to start his attack. He charged at her with is Sword stretched out to his right, when suddenly she turned around, bent over to have her hands almost took, making her large rear sit out, before kicking him in the gut.

 _DANG!_

The shoes covered foot impacted the chest armor, knocking almost all of the air out of his lungs and taking him off his feet. Rocketing through the air, with his helmet falling off midway, he slammed into the wall on the other side of the gym and leaving a large imprint of himself in it.

Koneko, who was a few meters away, turned her head for a second to see how he was doing before redirecting her attention to Mira, as she thrusted her staff at her. Koneko jumped over the blue-haired girl, landed behind her, and then kicked her in the back to send her away.

She then heard an odd set of sounds coming from behind. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the twins standing there with innocent expressions. However, they each held behind their back a running chainsaw, ready to hack and slice the white-haired girl.

Koneko raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Kenny!" Xuelan exclaimed as she approached the modern samurai, as he pried himself out of the wall and fell to his hands and knees. She deliberately stepped and crushed it, hoping it would get him to fight back or. Truthfully, she didn't want to fight him, but she, Karlamine, and Isabella understood that they were still members of Lord—no, Riser's peerage, and had to fight to be able to keep out of trouble. "All this time to get stronger and the best you can do is dodge and avoid my attacks?"

Kenny gets to his feet and wiped a drop of blood from his lip. He knew that he wasn't really fighting back as much as he wanted, but that was to see how he can approach this fight. He knew that Xuelan was a Kung-Fu master at best guess, so it was suicide to try and get too close to her without getting his head kick off his shoulders.

With this mind, he sheathed the Sword, without deactivating the Boosted Gear, and stepped a few feet away from the wall. Kenny then raised his clenched fists and spread his legs a bit, getting into a fighting position. It's a risky move, but it was best opinion.

Xuelan raised an eyebrow at this. "You really believe that you can win in a brawl against a Rook," she asked, without trying to mock him.

Kenny surprised her by smirking. "Maybe I can, and maybe not."

Xuelan's confused expression and blush turned into a serious scowl again. "Then let's see how if that's the case!" She charge at him. Kenny ducked his head under a flaming. Then rolled to the left to avoid an upward kick.

After stopping a few feet away, he turned around and started using his Gear to block a series of fiery kicking Xuelan sent at him with her left leg. Starting to take in her movements, Kenny was beginning to see that the young Chinese woman was more focused on not just on close-quarters combat with her Kung-Fu fighting style and her pyro abilities, but also kicking. Remembering when he fought her and the other two, she was mostly a kicker. And it was mostly her left leg.

After sending one last kick, Xuelan twirled around to the left and thrusted her left foot out again, hoping that she'd have the same results and send him flying.

 _POW!_

The impact was strong enough to create a small shock wave, but he wasn't taken off his feet, and only had his feet slide back a little.

Kenny was ready was ready for her. Before Xuelan kicked at him, he placed his hands in front of his stomach, and caught her foot. Grasping her ankle with his right hand, Kenny pulled her towards him and swings his fist forward, shocking Xuelan, who didn't have time to react.

 _POW!_

The punch struck her in the left cheek, causing her to grit her teeth by the pain of both the impact and the edge of the Sacred Gear digging into her cheek.

As he lets go of her leg, Xuelan staggered backward to regain her wits and stable herself after the punch. She had to admit, he was a lot more impressive than when she last saw him. With her cheek busied and cut, Xuelan smiled at him and whipped away a bit of blood from her lips. "Nice one," she said in approval, but gasped when she saw him with the Sword out and charged at her.

 _STAB!_

Kenny thrusted the Sword into her. It wasn't all the way through her, but it was enough to do damage. Xuelan screamed out in agony and coughed up a bit of blood.

 _POW!_

He then kicked Xuelan off the blade and her feet. Sending her a few feet back before landing on her back. Groan and moaning in pain, Xuelan held her left hand to her stab wound and tried to use her right arm to push up her body into a sitting position. Gritting her teeth with one eye closed, she stared at Kenny, as he just stood where he was. The Sword's blade covered in her blood.

' _Now I see,'_ Xuelan thought to herself, while struggling to get back on her feet. _'He was waiting for the perfect moment to grab me and land a hard hit on me. Not just to do damage, but to buy himself enough time to pull out that sword again and stab me.'_ On her one hand and knees, she gently lifted herself to stand. Curious, the young Chinese woman looked down at her stab wound and took her blood-covered hand away for a moment to examine it. She'll fight like normal, but the wound will reduce some of her fighting abilities.

"Look out!" Koneko's voice suddenly call out to Kenny, making him look over his left shoulder at her. However, he was shocked to see it was the twins coming at him with their roaring chainsaw over their heads.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed with while eyes.

"Slice 'em up! Slice 'em up! Slice 'em up!" The two chanted happily. When they approached him, the first one swung her chainsaw at his head, but Kenny ducked his head and held the Sword in a reverse grip to block the saw of the second twin, who went for his legs. He then kicked the second twin away and tackled the first in the stomach with his shoulder, forcing her onto the ground.

Taking a few steps back, Kenny looked at where Koneko was and saw her still dealing with Mira. The twins most have sneaked away.

"What are you two doing?" Xuelan demanded with a frown. "I told you I'd handle this!"

"Yeah, but it was tying trying to slice up tiny over there while Mira tried to show off again," said Ile… wait, or is that Nel?

"Then we saw you being hurt and thought that it was best we take over," the one twin Kenny kicked said cockily, getting back up. The two then charged again.

Giving them his full attention, Kenny blocked, parried, and dodged the two chainsaws that the twins swung at him. Sparks flew off the teeth and blade, as the moving lawn tools felt like it was going to take the Sword away whenever they collided.

Having enough, Kenny jumped back to give himself some breathing run. But then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw Xuelan charging at him again. Turning his body towards her with the Sword positioned in front of him.

Xuelan then jumped into the air and almost seemed to hover above the ground, much like you would see in Kung-Fu movies, before sending a furious barrage of flaming at him. Shocked by this for only a moment, Kenny quickly moved his katana from side to side, blocking a kicking before blocking the next in a frantically fast pace.

When she finally landed on the gym floor, she kicked her left leg at him again. And just like before, Kenny caught it in his Boosted Gear hand. But unlike last time, he Boosted…

 **[Boost!]**

And turned his body to the right, as he began spinning. Xuelan yelped in surprise when she was taken off her foot as Kenny began twirling his body around, luckily not having her hit the ground. After about three rotations, he lets go of the Rook and lets her fly.

The twins charged at him, but their eyes widened when they saw Xuelan coming right at them, before she slammed into them and they all fell to the ground.

"Ah, geez! This is so frustrating~!" One of the twins complained as she pushed one of Xuelan's legs off her chest.

"Why can't he just take a hit!?" Whined the other one as the three untangled themselves from each other and stood back up. Xuelan didn't complain and only stared intensely at the samurai, as he pointed the Sword at them.

"Time's running out," Kenny whispered to himself, with and intense scowl, and tossed the Sword into his gauntlet, causing the jewel to glow. "I'm not sure if this is going to work like I want it to, but it's for Rias and that's more than enough for me!"

 **[Boost!]**

He swung the Sword to the side. "I'll need more than that. Let's go!"

 **[Explosion!]**

And with that, his body was overflowing with power, as silver flaming aura cloaked his body and the blade turned white.

This shocked Nel, Ile, and Xuelan.

Kenny then rushed at them at great speeds. Snapping out of it, the twins charged at him too, with one of the young girls a few steps in front of the other.

The one ahead of the other swung her chainsaw at his head, but Kenny ducked under it, without slowing down, and cuts her across her left side as he passed by her. A split second later, while the first twin was stumbling forward, he was near the second twin. She swung her chainsaw down on him at a diagonal angle, but he twirls out of the way and cuts her across the back.

These two cuts weren't deep and only left a mark, they were enough to make the Pawn twins fall on their stomachs.

"YAH!" Xuelan high kicked at him, but Kenny sidestepped to the left and slashed her stomach. Again, it wasn't deep, but it was enough to make her hiss in pain and stumble back.

Kenny then ran a few feet away from them before stopping and sliding his right foot across the gym floor when he turned around to face them. _'It's only a first attempt, but if this works, then I'll use it on Riser too,'_ he said in his head while scowling at his opponents.

"We can't lose to this punk," said one twin when they got up on their feet with their chainsaws in hand.

"If we do, Lord Riser will be pissed off!" The other said as they glared at him.

The twins pulled the handles that started the chainsaws and both of the tools ignited into flames.

"We will definitely dissemble you into pieces!" They both proclaimed and charge at him, with Xuelan staying behind to see what happens.

"Bring it!" Kenny opened his wings. He then brought his left hand, which was holding the Sword, over to his right side and stretched it past his left shoulder. The Sword and Boosted Gear Jewel glowed.

The twins drew closer.

"Special Move!" Kenny exclaimed, and slashed the Sword horizontally to the left. " _ARMOR BREAKER!_ "

Suddenly the last cut he made on all three of his opponents glowed, surprising the female Devils.

 _SLICE!_

The cut on Nel's left cut grew and deepened, now becoming a fatal, large gash that was almost half way from separating her waist and upper body, as it let out a massive amount of blood.

 _SLICE!_

The same happened to Ile's cut, as it dug deep into her flesh and unleashed a large amount of blood.

 _SLICE!_

And final Xuelan's cut did the same, turning from a small cut that looked like it was from a small knife to a gash that was like she was almost cut in half by a large blade.

The girls, with wide eyes and silent scream of pain, fell forward. But before the twins could hit the ground, their bodies were enveloped by a bright light, before beginning to fade and disappear. This left only Xuelan to collapse on her stomach with a _thud_.

[Two of Lord Riser's Pawns, retired.]

* * *

"Such power," said Tsubaki in wide-eyed astonishment.

"It must definitely live up to its name," Sona said, equally astonished while being impressed too. "To turn a simple cut a make it grow and have more damage will O.K. and even kill the most armored of enemies."

* * *

Kenny walked over to where the twins had left their chainsaws and looked down at them. "Damn, I hope that didn't kill them," he said with slightly wide eyes, starting to feel regret. "I didn't even think that it would work."

"They're fine."

Snapping his head upwards, Kenny saw Xuelan laying on her stomach only a few feet from him. A pool of blood underneath her as she gritted her teeth in pain with one eye closed. "Xuelan!"

"Their... Their bodies were taken in a safe place to heal. That's how it works whenever someone is defeated," Xuelan explained as she struggled to her hands and knees. Her right hand held firmly on the bloody wound. "They're… being t-treated for their wounds."

Knowing that brought a sigh of relief to Kenny. They might have been his enemies, but he didn't want to kill them if he didn't have to. He then turned his head left towards Koneko, and saw that she was standing a few feet away watching him. At her feet was Mira, laying on her stomach with her staff broken and groaning in pain. The black-haired teen and white-haired girl's eyes met and they nodded. Mission accomplished.

" _Kenny, Koneko, what's your status?"_ Rias' voice came over the communicator, prompting Kenny to place two fingers to his ear.

"Kenny here," he said with a smile. "Mission accomplished. The gym is ours, with two enemies out of the fight, with two Pawns… retired, I think is what she said?"

" _Good work Kenny. Akeno's in position. You need to get out before she brings the thunder."_

Kenny and Koneko glanced and nodded at each other, before running towards the exit.

"Hey!" Mira yelled at them, as Xuelan position herself to sit on the hard floor. "Come back here! You can't run from a fight you didn't even finished!"

The young Chinese woman didn't call out to them, as she stared at the two's figures moving farther away from her before exiting out the gym through a door. She had a feeling that something was coming. She didn't know how and why, but she had a gut feeling that this was where they join Nel and Ile.

' _I wish you the best of luck, Kenny Kurosawa…"_

* * *

Dark thunder clouds with lightning charging into them appeared over the gym. On the ground, Kenny and Koneko fled from the building as fast as they could. They part of the plan—to lure a part of Riser into the gym—was over. Now it was Akeno's turn, and the duo didn't want to stick away to see the show.

 _Flash!_

A large bolt of light shot down from the clouds and went straight for the gymnasium.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

In a large and fiery explosion with a shockwave that knocked both of them down, the build was reduced to rubble with a billowing cloud of smoke traveling upwards into the air.

"Boom!" Akeno exclaimed, flowing near the smoke in her _miko_ attire with her hand raised to the sky.

[One of Lord Riser's Pawns and Rooks, retired]

"Incredible," Kenny said in astonishment as he and Koneko picked themselves up.

"… Yeah, that's one way to put it." Koneko agreed. "She's the real deal… That's why her title is the Priest of Thunder. She knows how to bring the _boom_ … and she likes it."

Watching the Queen fly above them, Kenny could most definitely agree with the small girl. Akeno place a few fingers to her lips as she giggled, blushing slightly was a strange happy look. She then licked her finger.

' _Oh yeah,'_ Kenny thought with a comical deadpanned expression with blank white eyes. _'She a dominatrix.'_

" _Stay focus out there."_ Rias' voice can throw again. _"The Phoenixes still have us outnumbered. We'll need to buy Akeno a little more time so she can be fully ready for her second attack. Once her power's replenished, we'll start to make preparations for our next move. Until then, stick to the plan and I promise you we will win this thing."_

Kenny looked down at Koneko. "What's our next move then?"

"… We need to the athletic field," she stated. "… Kiba's waiting for us there…. If we see any bad guys, we own them…. Sound good?"

His response was a sigh as he turned his head towards the forest and sheathed the Sword. "I just hope he and Aoimoku are doing okay on their own," he said with a concerned expression.

* * *

Back in the forest Marion stretched out her hand and shot out a bright orange beam of magic from her palm. The beam hits the ground where a crimson magic circle was, destroying it. "Do you think the Gremorys really believe this stupid traps are going to slow us down at all," she asked with an unimpressed expression.

While the maid was doing that Burent was searching their surroundings. Her eyes then widened when she spotted something through the tree line. "That's their home base, isn't it," she pointed towards the old schoolhouse. The others saw it and the three approached it.

However, they stopped in surprise when the schoolhouse, including surrounding trees, became deformed and brighten like a bright light shine and the building was reflecting it. Then a fog came in and the Occult Research Club vanished into thin air, leaving the three Pawns in an opening inside the forest.

"What is this," Marion asked.

"Hello, ladies." Kiba's voice said from behind them, causing the young women to look behind them. Soon, the handsome knight walked out of a foggy path and presented himself to them, with his chicken on his right shoulder, and his right on the handle of his sword, which was on his left side. "You gals looking for some company," he asked with a kind smile, while the chicken glared them. "Because if you're feeling lonely this evening, I might be the man for you, along with some help."

The three Pawn's attention was then taken to the sky, as a large, transparent Gremory circle appeared over their heads. "Damn, we walked right into that one, didn't we," Burent said with a frown.

"What we lack in manpower, girls," Kiba said, tapping the right side of his head with his finger, "we make up for in the brain."

"I hate to burst your bubble, because you're kind of my type, blondie," Shuriya said with a seductive smile, "but as cute as you are, do you think that you and a chicken can take all three of us at once?"

"It's not just me and him," Kiba said, puzzling them.

Then there was a primal growl from behind them made the Pawns' blood run dry. Turning their head, they saw nothing at first. Then stepping out from behind a tree was Aoimoku. The sight of the large, snaring white wolf frightened the young women enough to take a step back.

"Now then," Kiba said, being their attention back to him, as he smirked with confidence. "Shall we begin?"

However, unbeknownst to them, Aoimoku's bright blue eyes flashed for a moment.

* * *

Kenny looked up with a thinking expression. "Nah, he's fine," he said, waving it off like it wasn't anything to be concerned with. He then looked at Koneko with a smile. "But let's go give him and hand anyways."

She gave him and the two began to walk side-by-side toward their fellow servant's location. There were going to help Kiba defeat the Pawns to turn the tide, before Riser gains any other advantage.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

A sudden explosion went off right where they were.

"GAAAHH!" Kenny screamed out in pain while flying backwards from the explosion. Almost half of his armor protection was gone. The shoulder guards, forearm and hand guards, and sleeves of his robe were cut to a shorter length, leaving his arms exposed. The _hakama_ pant legs were cut to only a few inches above his knees, with his thigh guards, tassets, and greaves destroyed. The high black sock and shoe on his left leg still remained on his left, leaving his right one bare. The only piece of armor still left on him was his cuirass breastplate, with the addition of the scabbard on his hip.

Kenny hits the ground with a _thud_ , before rolling sideways for a few feet before coming to a stop. Baring his teeth, he groaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "K-Koneko," he called out to his friend before looking at where she was.

The sight he was met with left him petrified.

The small white-haired girl was in the air, falling fatally, with a look of pain on her face. Most of her uniform was gone and left her almost naked, with only a few pieces on clothing hanging onto her, including her fighting gloves, socks, shoes, and panties.

* * *

"Kenny!" Rias exclaimed, shooting up from her place on the sofa. "What happened to Koneko?!" Asia watched from the other sofa with a horrified expression and a hand over her partly opened mouth. What could have possibly happened? "Kenny, talk to me! Kenny!"

* * *

Koneko landed hard on the ground with a _thud_ in the crater the explosion made, with her body smoking a bit, along with many burn injuries.

"Koneko!" Kenny quickly got to his feet, grabbed the Sword off the ground, and rushed to her side. When he reached her, he got on his knees, placed the Sword on the ground to his right, and held her gently to his breastplate. "Koneko," he asked in an attempt to get her to open her eyes, but to no response.

"Fufufufufu." He heard that chuckle before. Looking up, Kenny found Riser's Queen, Yubelluna, hovering in the air above them. "That's one," she said with a sneer.

Kenny glared and snarled at her. "Damn you," he growled.

"When you hunt a prey, the best time to take them down is when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is the most vulnerable," Yubelluna said with an amused expression. "It's enough for us to 'sacrifice' many of our pieces in order to take down one of you. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. That alone will be enough to give a huge damage to your group, right? Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Lord Raiser. It's useless to resist."

"… Kenny… I'm sorry." Kenny looked down as Koneko spoke in a regretful tone, her voice weakened from her injuries. When she looked up at him, it looked like she was on the verge of tears, but was too hurt and exhausted to let out her tears. "… I just… I just wanted to be of more useful to everyone… and serve Rias well…"

"And you did," Kenny said quickly to assure her. "But not is not the time to talk. I'm going to—"

Koneko let out a small cry as her body was enveloped in the same light that Nel and Ile had when they were taken of the battlefield. And just like them, Koneko disappeared from Kenny's arms.

[Lady Rias' Rook, retires.]

Kenny remained on his knees and stared at his hands for a moment, his side bangs hanging down with his eyes hidden behind his hair. He could still imagining Koneko's damaged body in them. Maybe if he had noticed Yubelluna sooner? Maybe—No!

He clenched his fist and resolved his will. She's safe. There's nothing he could've done.

Grabbing his Sword again, Kenny stood up and looked up at Yubelluna with a scowl. She was going to pay.

" _Kenny,"_ Rias' voice talked to him again on the communicator, He noticed that her sounded upset but was restraining herself. _"I know you're upset about Koneko, but you need to stay focus."_

"But…"

"It's time to give up, handsome," Yubelluna said, causing a shock expression and blush to form on his face, but he quickly shook it off. "Lord Riser has hopes that you'd be the last one to fall before Lady Rias, so that he can destroy you for stealing her first kiss. But he also doesn't mind if we have a little fun out of you." She points her scepter at him to unleash an attack. But before she could, Akeno floated down from above and positions herself in front of Kenny.

"Ara ara. This is getting exciting," she commented. "Why don't I be your opponent?"

"Akeno?" Kenny looked with a surprised expression.

"Kenny." Akeno turned to face him. "I can take care of this trash. You go on ahead, okay?" She then closed her eyes and smiled. "Oh, and don't worry. I'll make sure she pays."

"'Make me pay'? How exciting!" Yubelluna said as Akeno turned her attention back to her.

"I'll be fine, Kenny. Just go." Akeno's body was then cloaked in a yellow aura that sent a chill down Kenny's spine. He stood there and stared at her for a moment, then nodded and ran underneath the flying women towards the school.

"I've been wanting to fight you for what seems like ages, 'Priestess of Thunder'," Yubelluna said.

"Oh, have you," Akeno asked innocently. "That's sweet, but the pleasure is truly mine, 'Bomb Queen'." And with that, the purple-haired vixen's form growled with a violet aura as she sneered at her.

[Three of Lord Riser's Pawns retires.]

"Wait," Kenny said as he across the field, with a sidewalk that had a roof over it on his left, "does that mean—AH!" He yelped when his right arm was grabbed, before the individual pulled him underneath the roof of the sidewalk.

Looking to his right to face the person, Kenny found that it was Kiba, with Aoimoku standing next to him with, and the chicken on the white wolf's back. "Hey," he said with a smile.

"Kiba! Aoimoku!" Kenny grinned in relief before kneeling down to pet his Familiar, who began lick him, causing him to giggle. He then had him stop by pushing his snot away. "I take it that those three out were you're doing," he said looking up at the blonde.

"Yeah, but I got one," Kiba said as Kenny stood back up. "One of them underestimated my chicken and got her butt handed to her. And Aoimoku didn't have any trouble with the last one."

Kenny looked at his Familiar with wide eyes.

There was a bit of blood on Aoimoku's lips, and he licked it off without breaking eye contact.

* * *

"Currently the remaining pieces on Lord Riser's side have the advantage at nine," Tsubaki told Sona. "Lady Rias has only five players left."

"… They cannot afford to get careless, though."

* * *

Now Kenny and Kiba were inside of the dark storage room that housed many sports equipment. Both teens have sent their Familiars back and were now waiting for further orders. The storage room proved to be a blind spot for their next objective; the sports courtyard.

"So we've lost Koneko," Kenny said with is his against the wall, next to the entrance door that was cracked open slightly so that he can watch out for any other Phoenix servants, all while taking off his remaining shoe and sock to balance himself when he stands.

"Yeah, I heard," Kida said, grimacing. "She must be feeling regrets. I never knew what she was always thinking about, but she was really pumped for this match. She was working hard when we were setting the traps in the forest."

They remained silent for a moment before Kenny pushed himself off the wall and stretched his fist to Kiba to fist bump, surprising him a bit. "I don't know how, but we're going to win this." He proclaimed with an intense determined expression.

"Of course." Kiba responded and fist bumped his fellow man.

" _Kiba, Kenny, do you read me?"_

"We're here." Kenny answered with a hand to his ear. "What's new?"

" _I'm laughing a sneak attack on their base with Asia. I want you to draw as many of the enemy away from the entrance as possible to buy us time."_

This awfully troubled the two male Devils. "That doesn't sound like a good idea," Kenny told her. "You'll be right where he'll want you to be."

" _I know that, but I'm left with no choice. I was planning to give Akeno time to recover so she could blast them one by one, but now Riser sent his Queen, so I need her focus there."_

"Yes, but don't you think it's too risky to have the King leave the base," Kiba asked, with Kenny nodding in agreeance.

" _With any luck, Riser will be thinking along the same lines. Here's hoping I can take him by surprise. If we can strike him strong and hard enough, we might just be able to fight out of him and win. His body may be immortal, but his heart is not. And trust me, I'll have no trouble whatsoever breaking that devil's black heart."_

She defiantly had confidence, but would that lead to their downfall? Kenny couldn't tell, and he was all for getting up close and take out the douchebag. But he knew that there had to be something done about the Phoenix servants before he was going to get to him. Sighing, he faced Kiba and said, "Well, we got our orders." Kenny grinned with his own confidence. "Let's go introduce ourselves to the others."

"Balls to the wall, my friend," Kiba responded with a smirk.

* * *

The two of them ran out of the storage room and arrived onto the sports court, which was behind the new school.

They then stopped a few steps onto the court. Kenny's jet-black eyes moved from right to left, scanning the open field for any sign of the enemy. He couldn't see them, but he could feel them. And he knew that they saw them both.

"We know you're out there," he called out to them, his voice being heard throughout the court. "If you wanna fight, then come and face us!"

At first there wasn't a response. Suddenly there was a laughter heard to the boys' right. They turned their heads toward the oddly familiar voice, and at first they saw nothing. But then a large dirty cloud rolled across the field in front of them. Within the cloud, they could see the silhouette of a figure appearing, but weren't able to see who the individual was. The dirty cloud cleared away, reveling there to be Karlamine.

"Hello, Kenny," she said, with a hand on the handle of her new broadsword. It was basically the same sword. "It's a pressure to see you again. But to clear, I'm not going to show you any restraint and am not holding back." She then pulled out her sword and got into a ready stance. "You're an idiot for demanding the remaining number of us to come out and fight, but I'll happy to." Using her pyro-magic, she ignited the broadsword.

Kenny bent is knees slightly and grabbed the handle of the Sword. But before he could pull it out, Kiba placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Let me handle her," he said with a smile. "I've always wanted to fight another Knight." He then raised his head to Karlamine. "How about it?"

Karlamine narrowed her scowling eyes. She was looking forward to fighting Kenny, but here this Knight was challenging her to a duel and there was no way she can refuse him. Her knightly code demanded it. "Very well." She pointed her sword at him. "Prepare yourself!" And with that, she speeded towards them.

Kenny quickly backed away before Kiba pulled out his black-bladed sword and charge at her, matching her speed.

 _CLASH!_

With godlike speed, the two Knights clashed their blades. Appearing and disappearing everywhere, their bodies were blurs, with Karlamine and her flaming sword being the only one being noticeable. The two would only be seen clearly when they clashed swords, which those moments would last for about a half second, before disappearing again.

"Whoa," Kenny said in amazement, his eyes were unable to keep up with them. "So this is how Knight Devils battle."

"Indeed it is."

Kenny quickly turned around towards the direction of the voice. As he thought, it turned out to be Isabella standing a few feet away.

"Oh, that Karlamine! Geez." Kenny's attention caught by a new voice. Looking in its direction, he saw a beautiful, young girl with dark blue eyes and long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She wore a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front. "Her head is filled with nothing but swords, swords, swords. It's freaken ridiculous," she complained before walking onto the court. By the way she dresses Kenny guessed she was one of Riser's Bishops. "I can understand that you and she were bothered when Xuelan was sacrificed, Isabella, but those over Pawns? She really needs to get it together."

As she approached him, Kenny noticed that Isabella was also approaching him on his left. He then looked to his right and saw a young girl, with long black hair, wearing a Kimono with a color pattern of purple, orange and pink with her hair tied on the opposite side.

If the first girl wasn't really dressed for fighting, then this one must also be a Bishop too.

"Furthermore, when I thought I found a cute boy, he also happens to be a sword freak too." She then smiled confidently. "Guess this isn't my lucky day, now is it."

Just then, a tall young woman walked to the girl's right side while staying behind her a few feet. The new girl had brown eyes and long black hair with blue tint done in five thin ponytails going around her head, which are held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consisted of a white top with black accents that appeared to be modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, which featured a diamond shape on the chest area, giving a view of her well-developed breasts and cleavage, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. Mounted on her back was a giant Zweihänder that had a black blade with silver edges, and had a black hilt with a red handle.

Judging by the sword, and her armor, Kenny would have to say she was the other Knight.

And then appearing on the blonde Bishop left side, behind her, were two twin teenage girls that looked like cat-girls, with light brown cat ears with strips and a fang sticking out of their mouths. Despite them being twins, the girls had so major differences, with one having blue hair tied in a ponytail, red eyes and her fang on the left, and the other having red hair in a braid with a pink bow at the end, blue eyes, and her fang sticking out on the right side. Both of them wore short skimpy, white sailor uniforms that revealed their abdomen, shoulders, and lower breasts, short black skirts, and orange ascots wore in different ways respectively. With each wearing red and blue fighter's gloves and leg guards that matched their hair color respectively.

They had to be the last Pawns on Riser's team.

Kenny was surrounded by six attackers. Excluding Yubelluna, this everyone left of Riser's forces. Smiling on the inside, he secretly praised Rias for her quick thinking.

Farther away from the sports court and hiding behind a bush, Rias and Asia pecked over it to make sure the coast was clear, as they were close to Kenny and the six girls surrounding him. They then quickly made a run for it, hoping to make it to the entrance of the new school without being compromised.

"And what am I even looking at," the blond girl said rudely with a hand on her chin and a raised brow, scanning Kenny from his bare feet to his face. She had to admit, he was handsome. "He's a hunk, but Lady Rias has the worst taste in boys with sensible fashion."

' _A cute girl with an attitude. How original.'_ Kenny stared at her with an impressed expression, which he quickly turned into a scowl when he got back on track. He then pulled out the Sword and swiped his hand against the blade.

 **[Boost!]**

"Please, don't point that thing at me," she said, turning her head away with a raised hand. "I'm not going to be your opponent."

Kenny blinked two times in confusion. "… Excuse me?"

"Isabella, why don't you fight him."

Looking towards the mentioned girl, Kenny watched as the masked Rook approached him. "It's good to see you again, Kenny Kurosawa," she greeted with a hard tone. "I hope that you've grown stronger, as I hope this to be a fight to remember!"

She charged and started throwing punches at him, but Kenny was able to dodge them. "Wait a minute!" Kenny called out before pointing towards the blonde Bishop. "You're just going to do what that Bishop said? Can't she do it herself?"

"She may be a Bishop, but she's a special member of our peerage," Isabella answered and continued to swing her fist at him. This time, while continuing to dodge punches, Kenny blocked some attacks and swung the Sword at her when he could, only for her to dodge it. "But for the most part she likes to watch."

"Why?" Kenny demanded while slashing the Sword at her head in an arc, but Isabella ducked under it. Why would she just watch when the rest of her comrades are fighting so hard?

"The Lady is Ravel Phoenix."

"Phoenix?" Kenny ended the brawling by jumping backwards to get so distance from the masked Rook.

"That's right," Isabella confirmed, while the girl in question was waving at them with a fake innocent smile. "Ravel is one of the household Devils, but she's also Lord Riser's little sister."

Kenny froze as he stared at Ravel with a dumbfounded expression. "… Huh?" This girl was in a peerage, which is made up of Riser's harem… which means… He then cringed "Okay! That is just creepy!"

"That's what I thought when I first heard of it," Isabella murmured to herself before saying; "According to Lord Raiser, 'Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not into little sisters, so I have her in my group as fashion'."

She sent an uppercut at him, but Kenny back just in time to avoid it. "That doesn't mean it's any less sick and perverted," he argued before ducking under another punch. _'Even if she is cute.'_ He ducked under another punch, but didn't see the other hand and…

 _POW!_

Almost all the air was knocked of his lungs when the fist connected with his stomach, sending him flying off his feet.

 **[Boost!]**

' _That's boost number five,'_ he thought. _'But is going to work with her?'_ Kenny flipped his body backwards in midair to land on his feet, only to stumble a bit upon landing.

"I must say, you've really improved greatly from the last time we've met," Isabella stated with an approving smile. "Looks like Rias Gremory has been training you well."

"Thanks for the compliment," Kenny replied with a smirk. "And I'd have to say the same for you too. You three must have been training hard yourselves."

"That's correct." Her expression turned to a more serious and grim one. "We've learned from experience that fateful night that we are not all powerful as we're meant to believe. That there are others out there that are stronger than us and will take us down in only a few seconds. With that in mind, the three of us trained to be ready for any enemy that comes our way."

"That's good. I'm the exact same way. I've trained hard for Rias. To protect her, and everyone else." He points the tip of the Sword at Isabella. "That's why I'm going to beat Riser!"

* * *

Rias opened the door to the main building, allowing her and Asia to enter before letting it close behind her.

There wasn't a sign of anyone in the building. It was deserted.

"Riser's been expecting you." The voice turned their attention to the second floor, where Riser was leaning his back against the railing with his left side point at the two girls. Chuckling menacingly, he said, "Hello, my beloved Rias."

* * *

 _CLASH! SNAP!_

When Kiba's Holy-Eraser sword and Karlamine's flaming broadsword clashed once again, the black blade of the male Knight shattered, as it was destroyed at the base of the weapon. This shocked Kiba.

"Unfortunately, that attack doesn't work against someone like me," she stated while getting ready to charge at him, wanting to end this duel quickly so she can get over to Kenny and fight him.

"Oh yeah?" Kiba challenged. "Well, what about this one? Freeze!" Suddenly, the sword grip he was holding onto grow another blade, this one was the one forged from ice: Flame Delete.

"You got to be kidding me!" Karlamine exclaimed in frustration and charged. "There's no way you have two Sacred Gears!"

 _CLASH!_

The swords once again locked when Kiba blocked Karlamine's attack.

Suddenly, the flaming blade froze and turned to ice.

 _SHATTER!_

To her further surprise, the blade fell apart like glass. That was her second sword that she lost. Growling, she glared at Kiba, reached behind her, and grabbed her dagger from her waist. It didn't matter. Even though she resented Riser, Karlamine took pride in being a servant in the House of Phoenix by igniting her blade and chopping down on Kiba. He brought up his ice sword to block the attack.

 _SHATTER!_

Forming steam, the flaming dagger shatter the Flame-Delete. However, Kiba at all bothered by this and smirked. Stretching out his right arm with the grip in hand, another blade took form. This time it had an odd opening near the end.

A shocked Karlamine didn't have time to react when a small sphere was created inside the opening, and then a strong force started pulling everything in like a black hole, sucking in the fires on her blade. "Wait a minute, how many Sacred Gears do you have?!" She cried out over the high winds, trying desperately to hold onto the blade.

"You misunderstand," he said in a normal tone. "I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I just simply have the ability to make them at my will. I possess 'Sword-Birth'. You've ever heard of it?" Cutting off the black hole, Kiba slashed at her in a horizontal arc, but Karlamine jumped away. "I make swords. Magical swords!" He then got on one knee and placed his left hand on the ground, summoning a blue magic circle.

When she felt the ground below her rumble, Karlamine's quick reflects had her jumping high into the air before many sword blades of different shapes and sizes came spiking out of the ground from under her feet.

"No way," she said in frustration. Looks like this fight was going to last longer than she'd hoped.

"Wow," Kenny said in amazement as he watched the battle from where he was. "I had no idea he had that kind of power."

"Moron!" He turned his head back to Isabella, who was charging at him with a fist cocked back. "Never turn your head away from a fight!"

 _BAM! Break!_

She punched him hard in the chest, causing his breastplate to break apart, and send him flying a few feet away before bouncing off the ground once, and then coming to a stop on his stomach. Now the only things left on him were the torn hakamaand hitatare _._

"Come on," he grunted in annoyance, as he got up with his left hand where she punched. "I need that boost."

 **[Boost!]**

"Finally!" Kenny transferred the Sword over to his left hand and stretch it out to his left side. Just like training, the gantlet and sword were cloaked in a furiously flaming silver aura, as the blade turned bright white and the jewel light up.

Isabella rushed towards him.

"RED DRAGON SLASH!" Kenny called out his special move before raising the Sword over his head and slashing downwards.

 _SHHHHHHIIIIINNNNNNKKKK!_

The large white mass came out of the arch and raced towards Isabella at incredible speeds. Digging through the ground as it rushed at her. However, she was able to get out of the way, but not before being pushed to the ground by it.

The arch continued on for a second before…

 _KA-BOOM!_

Exploding in the distance. However, astonishing almost everyone on the court, after the explosion, glowing white cracks started to form on the horizon, where the arched went and detonated, and spend upwards for a second before stopping. Even Ravel was found herself a little scared by the power of this Pawn. Was it him, or that sword? Either way, it was strong enough to put almost break the Rating Game barrier!

"Okay… didn't mean to do that," Kenny said, shaken by the damage of the special move. He was more that sure he held back on his power.

Isabella stared at the crack over the horizon for a moment before turning back towards Kenny. "With an attack like that, he'll have to wait before doing it again," she said with a stern look. "This is my chance!" Jumping at him, she tried to punch his face, but Kenny moved his head out of the way with ease.

"How about this!" Kenny quickly slashed the Sword diagonally at her, making a small cut just underneath her large breast.

Isabella hiss when she felt the cut, but was confused by, as she was expecting him to leave a large gash on her. "Is that the best you got?"

"No," Kenny simply said, before having his right hand let go of the grip, leaving the Sword in his left hand. "This is. Armor Breaker!" He slashed the Sword across to the left.

 _SLICE!_

"GAH!" Isabella screamed in pain with a mouth full of blood, as the special move made the cut dig deeper into her body and extend to her left shoulder and right hips.

"Now for the finishing blow," he exclaimed charging a second Red Dragon Slash. Isabella, trembling with her hand soaked with blood as they held the gash wound, didn't attempt to dodge or do any other defensive moves. She knew that there wasn't anything that she can do, against what was about to come. All she can do, as he raised the Sword over his head, is wait for the end of her role in the game.

' _May all the luck in the world come to, Kenny.'_

 _SHHHHHHHIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNKKKKKK!_

When the Red Dragon Slash made contact with her, Isabella intently vanished, as the arch continued onwards. However, unlike last time, it broke away and disappeared a few meters away from where Isabella once was.

Ravel watched the phenomenon with a scared and anxious expression. "Isabella!" She called out worriedly.

[One of Lord Riser's Rooks, retires.]

Kenny closed his eyes and sighed, before standing straight again from his pose: feet spread and tip of the Sword's blade touching the ground. "Well, that's over with," he said to himself.

"Hey you, foot soldier," Ravel called out to him, making Kenny open his eyes and look at her, before pointing her hand off to her right. "Just a heads up, you may what to watch this." Kenny flowed her finger and gasped when he saw Rias in the air with her wings out, holding Asia tightly, as she descended downwards onto the roof of the new school. After watching her land on one end of the gable roof, he traced his sight towards the other end and his eyes widened even further when he saw Riser there.

"Oh no," he whispered.

* * *

On the very same roof, Rias closed her wings, as Asia stayed behind her. The busty redhead smirked at Riser with scowling eyes locked on him. "So you knew that I was planning to attack you directly," she asked.

"A virgin should never underestimate on with this much experience," Riser told her arrogantly with his hands in his pants' pockets.

"How comforting, you're as vulgar as ever."

* * *

"The Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess, Twilight Healing, Priestess of Thunder, Sword-Birth, and Boosted Gear. Shuck grained sounding names when they're all put together. Just thinking about it gives me chills," Ravel disdainfully said with a smirk. "However, we are Phoenixes. Immortal birds. And you cannot defeat us!" She then gestured a command with her arm and hand.

Kenny heard what sounded like two 'Nya's yelping behind him. Glancing over both his shoulders, he saw that the two cat girls were behind him, posed like cats that were ready to pounce on him. He then noticed the other Knight and other Bishop standing in front of him.

"Are you beginning to understand," Ravel boasted. "You situation here so completely, and pathetically hopeless."

"Says you," he suddenly with a determined scowl, confusing the girl and the other. "To be honest, I've been in so many situations in the past where I was out of my league and was sometimes outnumbered. I'd lose many of those fights, but in the end, I come back stronger."

"… So you're saying that this battle is going to end like the other times," she questioned with a raised brow.

"It always seems bad at first, but then I find a way." He pointed the Sword her with his right hand. "I promised Rias I'd beat your brother, and that's what I plan to do."

Ravel threw her head back and laughed hysterically, holding her stomach as tears formed the corners of her eyes. Kenny started to snarl at her. After a few seconds, Ravel was able to recollect herself and took a series of deep breaths to calm herself. "Oh Ni."

"Nya!" The blue haired twin said.

"And Li."

"Nya!" The red haired twin said.

"It's time he a couple of Pawns that know what they're doing," she stated with a smirk, as the cat girls leaped at him.

"Boost!" Kenny called out before having to bring his left up to when Ni came down at him.

 **[Boost!]**

She jumped off the gauntlet and landed behind him, while Kenny swung the Sword at Li, but she dodged it in midair, before placing her hand on the top of his head and launched herself away.

"Like, so gross," exclaimed Li as she suddenly came out of nowhere and skidded across the and nearly kicked Kenny's feet out from under him.

He stumbled a bit, but was able to see Ni land in front of him just before she started punching at him. He leaned his head side to side to avoid all the punches. "Yeah! What kind of freak attacks like that?"

"Here," they both said simultaneously when Li landed next to her sister and the two of them kicked him in the stomach, "maybe this will help clear you up!"

Kenny gritted his teeth from the pain as he stumbled backwards before stopping. Without the armor to protect his body, the kicks hurt a lot more than it would have.

He sensed danger from behind and turned half way to see the Knight in the air, the Zweihänder in hand. "Shit!"

"Yeah, get him Siris!" The cat girls cheered before jumping back.

Letting out a battle cry, Siris fell towards Kenny with the Zweihänder held over her head to bring down on him.

 _CLANG!_

Siris, including the other four girls surrounding him, Kiba, and Karlamine, stared in disbelief as Kenny held up the Sword and was blocking the giant blade came down on him.

"AHHH!" Kenny yelled with eyes shut tightly when as his arms felt like they were breaking under the force of the chop. "Rah!" He pushed the Zweihänder away from him, before Siris brought it to her right side and swung it at him in a horizontal arc swing. Kenny saw it and stepped was about to jump back, when it suddenly cut his hitatare.

Shirtless, Kenny fell all the way backwards onto his hands when then giant sword swung at him again. As the Zweihänder went by over his face, Kenny saw his anxious expression reflecting in the blade.

After that, he quickly rolled on his other side and leaped out of the way before Siris brought her sword on him, leaving it hit the ground.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

A sudden explosion had Kenny get back on his feet to see. It came from where Rias was!

* * *

Rias had used a magic circle to shield herself and Asia from a blast of fire from Riser.

"He's so strong," Asia said, hiding behind her, as Rias lowered the shield.

"I'd wish you'd make this a little more entertaining," Riser said with a smirk. "This the worst foreplay I've ever had."

"Play with this!" Rias extended her arm out to him and fired a large blast of her crimson powers. Riser countered this with a large fireball.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

" _Rias!"_ Kenny's voice can over the communicator. _"Are you still there?!"_

"I'm fine, Kenny," she assured him, using her arm to shield her face from the winds of the dust cloud created from the explosion, while keeping Asia behind her. "Focus on the battle at hand." She then rushed into the cloud.

" _But..."_

"Don't worry about me, I can handle this. You've got your own battle, so fight!" Rias jumped up, breaking from the dust cloud to find she was about two meters from Riser. "Introduce them to the true within yourself and the Sword!" She powered up another demonic blast. "You are the samurai of Rias Gremory!"

 _DON!_

* * *

' _That's right.'_ Kenny thought with a snarl, as Siris, who was a few meters away, charged at him with lightning speed with the Zweihänder raised to cut him in half. _'I still made her that promise, I'll be damned if I'll let her down!'_

Siris stopped in front of him.

She swung the Zweihänder down on his head.

 _Clench!_

Kenny reacted at the last second by grabbing the Zweihänder, stopping the giant sword from cutting down his left shoulder.

"He grabbed Siris' sword," Ravel said in awe.

"With his hand," Siris said, equally astonished.

Kenny grinned.

 _SHATTER!_

He surprised them even more when he swung the Sword and cut the Zweihänder's blade in half, causing it to shatter like glass. The Knight's shocked state gave Kenny enough time to kick her away. He then lifted his gauntlet arm close to his face. "Red Dragon Emperor, I know you can hear my voice," he called to his Boosted Gear. "Now respond by granting me your power!"

 **[Dragon Booster!]**

With the Sword already in his right hand, he had his left hand gripping it as well, brought the ancient weapon close his to face, blade pointed up, with his eyes closed. "I need more. I want you to connect with my emotions and the power of the blade of my great ancestors." His eyes—if you were facing him, you'd see that they were on either side of the Sword—snapped open, as the yellow marking appeared on the Sacred Gear.

 **[Dragon Booster second Liberation!]**

And just like the first time he called upon the power to use the Red Dragon Slash, a massive column of silver light beamed from underneath him, climbing upwards into the sky, sending strong winds everywhere the nearly blew the Phoenix servant surrounding him away.

To Kenny's amazement, the gauntlet, which was said to be a crystallisation of phenomenal power, changed into a new form. Now there was a second jewel on his arm, away from the one on his hand.

Looking down on it, Kenny expression turned to a smirk. "Now it's time to finish this!"

* * *

 _ZAP!_

Over the Tennis courts, Akeno used her lightning powers to strike Yubelluna. The bolt hit the busty purple-haired woman hard, knock her out of the air.

The Boom Queen crashed into one of the tennis courts, creating a crater. "I didn't expect the Priestess of Thunder to be this strong," she said, groaning and moan in pain from the fall. Yubelluna smirked. "Your magic must almost be depleted by now."

"Never fear," Akeno said, in the air above her, with most of her alter torn and burnt during her battle. Her red hakama with torn down the left side, exposing her long left leg. The white haori was burnt off a bit and was showing off a good portion of her cleavage, with the sleeves gone. "All I need is a little rest and I'll recover just fine."

"… Well, that does sound like a good plan. But I don't think _I_ want to wait." Yubelluna dug her hand in-between her large breast and pulled out a small bottle.

The appearance of the bottle confused Akeno. "What's in that," she asked.

"Oh just you trap."

* * *

' _I've done it,'_ Kenny thought as he stood in a ready pose, with the Sword out in front of him. _'This power feels amazing.'_

He gasped when an idea popped into his head. But it wasn't from his own thoughts.

Maybe it's the Gear that was talking to him.

Whatever it was, Kenny was going to use this new power to get to Rias and help her.

"Kiba!" He called out to the blonde male Knight. "Unleashed you Sacred Gear with all the power you got! Then clash you sword against my!"

"Say what?" He looked confused at him.

"Just do it," Kenny said with a confident smile and stretched out the Sword towards him with his left hand for Kiba to hit it. Kiba stared at him with for a second before smirk, understanding what he wanted.

"Right!" He charge at him with his sword stretched out to his right. "Sword Birth!" He howls and then swung at the Sword.

 _CLANG!_

The two swords clashed against each other, as sparks fell off the metal. Kiba's Sword Birth powers caused the blade glow a bright blue light, before the power moved over onto the Sword, and then disappeared.

 **[Transfer!]**

Kenny, still holding the Sword with only his left hand, raised it over his head in a reverse grip and howls a battle cry.

He thrusted the Sword downwards.

 _STAB!_

Falling onto one knee and driving the Sword down into the ground, Kenny releases the attack.

 _Rumble._

 _PING!_

After the sports courtyard shook underneath his feet, hundreds of sword blade of different shapes came spiking up of the ground and turned the field into a sea of sharp metal that pointed to the sky.

Ravel saw this and opened her flaming wings to escape just in time.

 _STAB!_

The young Kimono Bishop wasn't so lucky, and had a large blade pierce through her back, causing her to vanish.

 _STAB!_

Siris wasn't able to escape a sword from stabbing her in the stomach, lifting her up off the ground, before vanishing.

 _STAB! STAB!_

Screaming 'Nya' in agony, Ni and Li were stabbed as well, and vanished.

"So… that's it, huh?" Said Karlamine, as she was lifted off the ground by three swords piercing her. One for each of her arms, and one through her stomach. What Kenny was able to do was incredible, but what other powers were within the teenage. Karlamine just closed her eyes and let herself disappear.

' _May fortune favor you, Kenny Kurosawa.'_

[Two of Lord Riser's Pawns, two of his Knights, and one of his Bishops, retires]

Kenny stood up and pulled the Sword out of the ground. Looking around at the destruction and swords, a sense of triumph filled his heart. He grinned and held the Sword up in victory. "Yes!"

 _BANG!_

[Lady Rias' Queen, retires]

The blood in Kenny's veins ran cold. His black eyes widened with horror, praying that what he heard wasn't true. She has to be okay.

He turned his head to the left and his eyes widened even further as he gasped.

There she was, falling from the sky with an expression of agony, before disappearing.

"It can't be…" Kenny whispered in sorrow. "No way…"

* * *

Up on the roof, Rias and Asia—who was healing the former's left shoulder—watched with equal horror as the kind young woman disappeared over the tennis court.

"Akeno…," Rias whispered, saddened to see her best friend taken down. She turned her head and glared at Riser, who sneered at her.

"How did they get to her," Asia asked.

"Looks like you've lost your right hand," Riser taunted.

Rias stood up quickly in retaliation. "Maybe, but I still have Kenny and Kiba!"

"Not for long, my beloved. And don't worry, I look for defeating one of them, _personally."_

* * *

"Akeno was the strongest member on our team," Kenny said, as he was beginning to worry about how bad things were getting.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

An explosion caused Kenny to whip his head in its direction. To his shock, it was Kiba who was caught in the explosion. "Kiba, no!" Kenny shouted as he rushed towards the falling Knight.

Kiba howls in agony before disappearing.

"NO!" Kenny stopped about a foot away from where he was, unable to reach him in time. He panted heavily as he stared at the ground, with wide eyes. That was it, he was alone.

"Heh," Yubelluna chuckled from above. "Give up?" The question snapped Kenny out of his state and glared at her.

"Not going to happen," he proclaimed.

[One of Lady Rias' Knights, retires]

* * *

"Kiba's gone now?" Rias exclaimed frustration and anxiousness after blocking another fireball with her magic. Her servants were falling one by one. Her plan was failing. Was there even hope left?

"You might as well resign, darling," Riser stated, never losing his superior expression.

"RESIGN THIS!" Rias angrily launched a demonic blast at him. The attack hit him squarely in the face, knocking him down on his back. She panted. Her stamina was running out. There was no way she was going to keep this for long.

"You don't get it yet, do you?" Riser again taunted her, as he stood up. To Asia's shock, the left side of his face was completely on fire, but the Phoenix heir didn't seem all too bothered by it. "What a lovely Bishop you have." After that sentence, the flames were gone, and his face was restored. "I plan on hurting your precious samurai for stealing that first kiss that was rightfully mine. If you don't resign, I'll make sure she's in the cross fire."

* * *

"So?" Kenny stood tall as he glared at the woman, the Sword clenched tightly in his right hand. "Are we going to fight?"

His answer was nothing but an amused smile from Yubelluna.

"Come on!" He shouted in anger, with his body twitching, wanting nothing more than to jump at her and cut the Queen in half.

"Sorry, handsome, but Lord Riser still wants you for himself," she answered with confidence. "You can try, but, you'll never beat him." She then flew off towards the new school building rooftop. "You know where they are, so don't disappoint him!"

Kenny gritted his teeth and growled in anger. However, he then let out a deep breath. He couldn't let his frustration get the best of him again. Not when there's only Riser left.

Knowing that his strength was depleting, Kenny decided the best course of action was to get there through the school. Facing towards the new school, the lone Pawn ran towards it.

When he the back open, entrance however, Kenny stopped when he spotted Ravel Phoenix leaning against it. "Are you still going to continue to fight," she asked with a confident smirk.

Kenny only scowled at her with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not going to fight any more." She shrugged without a care. "Because no matter how you think about it, it's your group's loss."

"… You truly believe that," Kenny asked. "Because of the Phoenix's immortality?"

"That's part of it, but also because both you and Lady Rias barely have any stamina left, correct? Even if you can heal any wounds, you can't heal stamina. In this situation you will lose because you will get even more worn out. Also—" The Phoenix girl pulled out a strange bottle—the same kind that Yubelluna used in her fight "—our family's hidden treasure."

"What?"

"They're called Phoenix Tear's. Have you heard of it? This is it. Our tears can heal all types of injuries within a matter of a second."

"That's seems like an unfair advantage if you ask me," Kenny said.

"Oh take a chill-pill, we're only allowed to use them twice in a game." Ravel countered. "And you're one to complain. You have a Bishop that using Twilight Healing." She then laughed for a moment. "Luckily, these drops can only be produced by our family, so we made quite a profit off them over the years. Face it, with our money, tears, and immortality, the House of Phoenix was destined to win ever Rating Game we compete in," she said proudly. "You and Rias have reached your limits. You have no more moves to play, am I right?"

To her surprise, Kenny walked right pasted her.

"H-Hold on!" Ravel shouted at him, as he continued walking at a steady pace. "Are you ignoring me!? You are going to lose anyway, so it's safer to stay here and talk to me!?"

Kenny stopped in front of a door, but didn't open it and didn't turn around to face her. "It's like I already told you: I'll find a way. I always have… and I always will."

He then entered through the door, leaving a dumbfounded Ravel behind.

After finding the corridor he needed to go down, on the top floor, Kenny stopped for a second. He looked at his gauntlet hand and said, "Now's a better time than ever. Promotion! Give me the powers of a Queen!"

The powers and demonic energy filled his body, he was ready.

* * *

 _ROAR!_

A large stream of fire rushed towards Rias and Asia. The redhead puts up another shield, but she was starting to struggle holding her own against the end attacks of the Phoenix heir. Her uniform was torn in various places, including having her right breast exposed, and her sleeves and cape gone.

"Rias!" She gasped and turned her head towards the voice she was hopping to hear. Sure enough, Kenny was there, coming out of the dormer windows on the left side of the gable roof she was on. "The rescue squad is here," he cheered and ran up to her.

"Kenny!" Rias looked at him with joy and relief.

"You're okay!" Asia cheered, equally relieved as the older girl.

Yubelluna descended from the air and hovered an inch off the roof on Riser's left side. "The boy has successfully arrived as you requested, my lord," she said.

"Well done," he told her. "Now to have a little payback for stealing my Rias' kiss."

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Rias told him in defiance. "You'll have to go through me first before you lay a finger on any of them!" She then shot a beam of her destructive-powers at him and cut Riser's right arm off.

The blonde man chuckled at her attempts, seemingly unaffected by the attack. "Resign, Rias," he told her, as flames came out of his severed arm to reform a new one, "I've got checkmate. I know every move you're going to make, because I know you better that you think, my love."

"Fuck off, Riser!" Rias shouted with a glare as she stepped forward. "You know nothing if you think I'm going to give up that easily! I'll never give up! As a King, I'm ready for war!"

"You leave me no choice then." He nodded at Yubelluna. "Do it."

"Gladly, sir." The purple-hair Queen flew up into the air.

Kenny kept a sharp eye on her. However, he felt a tingling sensation on his back and looked over his left shoulder to see Asia using Twilight Healing on him. "Asia, hey…"

"Your nice armor is gone, and yet here you are still fighting, even after everything," she said with teary eyes. "You're so brave Kenny. You never give up, do you?"

He smiled at her. "I made a promise, I intend to keep it."

"Yeah." She finished her job, and Kenny turned his head forward.

"Thanks for that. You're our lifeline now, so you'll need to put those knife-fighting skills to use. For now just stay behind—" Kenny didn't finish his sentence when he noticed a purple light shining from behind him. Turning sideways, he was shocked and scared to see a purple magic circle right underneath the blonde girl's feet.

He looked up and saw Yubelluna.

"No…"

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

The explosion that ensued rocked the building, as it engulfed both Kenny and Asia in the blast.

"NO!" Rias covered her face with an arm from the winds of the dust cloud. "Damn you Riser!" When the cloud settled, Rias looked and saw Kenny's back facing her, only it was almost covered in scorch and burn marks, as his Queen powers protected him enough to prevent any major damage. In arms was Asia, however, she was unconscious. Rias rushed over to them. "You okay," she asked worriedly as reached them and kneeled down next to Kenny, as he kneeled to lay Asia on the roof.

"We're fine, but Asia's out cold," Kenny informed her. Rias looked at the young girl and sighed in relief.

"She's alright. She must have collapsed from the shock of the attack," Rias told him.

Over to where Riser was, Yubelluna lowered down towards him. "My apologies," she said. "I didn't expect the boy to take that attack so well."

"Perfectly fine," he told her. "For now you've stopped their Bishop from doing anymore Twilight Healing."

Kenny shot to his feet. "You bastard," he exclaimed at Riser.

"He survived a direct hit from me, though," she pointed out.

"It's the Queen's defensive strength," Riser said. "His Promotion saved him."

Kenny was silent for a moment, as Rias stood by him. "This fight isn't over," he said, his eyes burning with determination. "Our friends are taken out, the advantage isn't ours anymore. But does that really mean that that's it? We may be the only ones left, but we will not go down without a fight."

"Well said," Rias told him, and faced Riser again. "Kenny, let's defeat Riser together!"

Kenny nodded. "Dragon Boost."

 **[Boost!]**

"Again!" Kenny charged first at Riser, the Sword ready to slash and dice the prick.

 **[Boost!]**

"Last time! GO!"

 **[Burst]**

Kenny gasped. Coming to a complete stop only a few feet from Riser, he stared at the ground with his body trembling, feeling impossibly heavy, as he felt like he had thirty logs on his back. Suddenly, he something coming up from his throat and tried to hold it in, causing his cheeks to puff up.

"GAH!" Not being able to hold it all in, he vomited more than a mouthful worth of blood and collapsed on his fists and knees. Gritting his red covered teeth, Kenny felt himself trembling ever more, as the Boosted Gear disappeared. All he had left was the tightly clenched Sword in his right hand.

"Kenny!" Rias cried out to him, petrified at the scene before her. What was happening to him? However, she remembered, and cursed herself for not knowing sooner.

* * *

"Unlike any of the other Sacred Gears, the Boosted Gear has a way of taxing its host," Sona explained, while secretly feeling worried for Kenny in his state. "To be honest, I think the fact that he was able to Boost that many times and still fight in practically a miracle. His magical powers has almost completely been exhausted by that hit from Yubelluna. His magical body has reached a limit."

"But you know Kurosawa," Tsubaki said. "He himself may not be finished yet."

"True, but what will he do?"

* * *

Ravel descended from up above and was now flouting next to Yubelluna. "I told him about his chances and he didn't listen." She fake pouted. "I was hoping to actually see what he had."

"Indeed," Riser said as he began walking towards the down teen. "This is over!"

"Stay away from him!" Rias launched two blasts of her powers and cut off both his arms, making him stop about two feet from Kenny's body.

"Rias, you barely have any magical powers left yourself." Riser's arms grew back. "Why not admit defeat? Riser wouldn't think—"

 _SLICE!_

Blood flew in the air. Ravel, Yubelluna, and Rias watched in wide-eyed shock.

Kenny had quickly shot up to his feet, took a step forward, and diagonally upward slashed Riser from his right hip to his left shoulder.

"GAH!" Riser cry out in pain, as he stubbed backwards a bit, while Kenny held his pose, trying not to fall. Riser held his bleeding wound, gritting his teeth in both anger and pain.

"Big Brother!" Ravel and Yubelluna hurriedly went over to the man, as he took his hands away from his wound. To his shock, it wasn't healing properly. It was healing, as there smoke coming out of it, but there wasn't any fire to completely heal him. "What did he do," Ravel asked, as she and the Queen look at the damage from his sides.

"So… you can't… die," Kenny said, panting and struggling to get the words out of his blood flowing mouth, making the Phoenix Devils look up at him. He seemed to be very pale, and his chest was stained with his own blood. "Then… there's still a chance…."

"You filthy low-life," Riser glowed with a snarl, still feeling the pain of the slash. "What did you do to me?!"

"Nothing… that the… the Sword did," Kenny answered, still feeling the dramatic effects of the Burst. "But if it means that it's all it take to beat, then I'll take it!" Still wobbly, the teen rushed at Riser.

"Kenny, no!" Rias begged.

Kenny didn't get far when Riser suddenly appeared before him and grabbed him by the neck, instantly cutting off any air circulation. "You dare make an insult of Riser Phoenix by stealing Rias' first kiss, and then you harm a noble of the House of Phoenix, boy?" He demanded spitefully, glaring at the younger man. "I don't know want that sword is, but I've had enough of you!"

Swinging his arm out, he threw Kenny over the edge of the top of the gable roof.

However, Kenny grabbed his arm when he let go, so that he could bring him down with him, shocking Riser, and making him also fall over.

But before he and Kenny could hit the side of the roof, Riser opened his flaming wings and stopped himself from falling. He then moved himself outwards and away from the roof, hovering towards an open court. Kenny tried his best to keep a grip on his right arm, but could feel his hand slipping.

With a growl, Riser was able to get him to let go when he blasted him with a fireball. Kenny screamed in agony, as the attack also sent him speeding towards the ground. The result was a fiery explosion.

"Stop it!" Rias begged Riser, but to no response. She wasn't worried for the boy anymore. She was scared for him.

Riser landed a few feet away from the crater that was caused by him, as steam and smoke raised from it. A scorched hand reached out from the smoke and slammed on the ground.

With all his might, Kenny pulled himself out of the billowing steam and smoke, before he began struggling to stand. His left shoulder and arm was burnt, but his Queen Promotion was still there, luckily. It went away then. The rest of his body had many bruises and cuts from the collision with the ground. He breathed heavily, as his legs struggled to keep him standing and he felt like he was going to fall over any second.

His eyes were mostly covered by his hair draping over his face, but the bottom half of his eyes remained locked on Riser.

"You really don't know when to give up," Riser said out of frustration before flying over towards him. When he was close enough, Kenny tried to slash at him, but his movements were slow, sloppy, and unbalanced that Riser was able to avoid it by stopping his movement for a second. The blonde man then grabbed him by the shoulders and rammed his knee into his stomach.

"No!" Rias shouted with a scared and worried expression. Her magic was long gone. She was tired and to the point of exhaustion. She was forced to only watch helplessly, as the one she loves and feels for the most struggled to fight back against Riser. Kenny would try and swing the Sword at him, only to Riser to easily step out of the way, or act quicker and strike Kenny. Whenever he was hit, the black-haired teen stubble a bit, before trying all over again.

Kenny charged and swung the Sword downwards to chop Riser in half. Riser sidestepped and…

 _BASH!_

Kicked him in the back, earning a cry of agony, as Kenny stumbled forwards a few steps.

Turning around to try again, Kenny swung a horizontal right arch at him. Riser simply took a step back and…

 _POW!_

Uppercut his jaw, taking Kenny off his feet, but he was able to land back on them when he landed.

He lifted the Sword—

 _POW!_

Riser didn't give him time to finish and punched him in the gut.

Rias land on the ground with Asia in her arms. "Kenny, get back!" She called out to him, before setting Asia down on the ground. "Get away from him!" The redhead then started running towards them, as Kenny seemed to have just lost the edge and was now being mercilessly pounded by the blonde man. "That's a direct order!"

Halfway there, she found her path blocked by both Yubelluna and Ravel, who flew down from the sky.

"I've just about had enough of you!" Riser exclaimed before clocking his right fist in flames.

 _BAM!_

The combined strength of the punch and the power of the flames sent Kenny back a few meters, before he bounced off the ground with a sickening _thud_ , before landing and rolling sideways the rest of the before coming to a stop. He just laid there, his blood staining his own bare chest, and various places on the ground, mostly near Riser, where he was once at.

"You're just a pathetic lowly servant," Riser stated as he created a large ball of fire in his right hand. "You don't even have the right to challenge Riser Phoenix!"

"Riser," Rias said, looking between Ravel and Yubelluna, becoming even more scared for her samurai, "what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sending this loser to hell, where he belongs!" Riser proclaimed, as a dark look of insanity and arrogance framed his face. "No amount of healing will save this boy when Riser's down. Any deaths that occur during a Rating Game are considered accidences anyway!"

Rias gasped in shock and terror. Even Yubelluna and Ravel were surprised by the blonde man's statement, but they continued to block the redhead when she attempted to fly over them.

There was no response from Kenny, as he lay there motionless.

Then he started to stand up again. Riser's eyes widened as he watched the Pawn get on his arms and knees. "Bastard. DIE!"

 _ROAR!_

He launched an endless column of flame from his hand.

"KENNY!" Rias screamed for him, as she was held back by the two other Devils.

The column sped towards Kenny like a missile. However, before anyone could have ever imagined, the black-haired teen quickly got to his feet, held the Sword in a reverse grip with both hands, and held it out in front of him with the blade pointing down.

When then fire column reached him, the Sword splits it in half to make it go on both sides of him.

Riser, Ravel, Yubelluna, and finally Rias watched in shock and awe at the display before them. Soon the blonde man cut off the column of fire, causing the last of it to finish rushing past Kenny before vanishing like embers in the wind.

The black-haired teen breathed heavily as he held continued to hold the pose. His head hanging down, and his face covered by his long lock of hair. Steam with coming off his sides, arms, and legs, with signs of more burns on his skin.

 **[Play music: Johan Skugge & Jukka Rintamaki—** _ **A Theme for Kjell**_ **]**

A moment of silence passed, before Kenny lowered the Sword a bit, turned it over to hold it properly in a normal grip, and raised it over his head

He then made his way towards Riser.

This immediately had Rias act, and she slipped past the still shock Yubelluna and Ravel and flew towards him. "Kenny!" She cried as she landed behind him and held him close to her body. The condition he was in was worse than anything she's ever seen him in, but she still loved him. "... Kenny, you did very well. It's all right now. Good job." Rias whispered to him gently, but he tried to get away from her hold. "Kenny, please it's alright!"

With a strong tug, he broke free of her hold. Without saying anything, he walked towards Riser with wobbly steps. It's a bizarre view which had so much intensity in it that it was almost frightening. Everyone who was watching him held their breath in anticipation.

Riser expressionlessly began to approach him. This puts Rias on high alert. She couldn't let this continue on any further or she was going to lose Kenny. _'My adorable samurai. My Kenny. I'm still planning to adore you even more. I don't want to lose you in a place like this!'_ She quickly ran and got between Kenny and Raiser, and stood in front of Kenny. "Kenny, Stop! Can't you listen to my—"

She stopped there when she brushed his hair away from his face and gasped as she swallowed her words.

It all made sense.

Kenny Kurosawa had already lost consciousness.

Even through his dark black colored eyes, she could tell that they were hollow and his mouth was still open. There was blood stained almost all around his mouth, with some still dripping from the corner of his lips, and his cheeks were swollen.

And in this terrible state, he still continued to move forward with his arms and hands trembling while trying to hold the Sword over his head. Ready to cut Riser down.

"... You were still planning to fight, even in this state," she said, not realizing that tears were running down her cheeks. Rias then reached her hands out and placed it on his swollen and bloodied cheeks. "It's fine. Don't worry, I'm okay. You did your best. You've made me proud. Thank you so such, Kenny."

And with that, the remaining strength in him was gone.

His hands released their grip on the Sword, allowing it to fall. Kenny started to fall forward. Rias took her away from his cheeks and moved them downwards.

The Sword fell behind him and stabbed the ground, allowing it to stand, while Kenny's unconscious body fell into Rias' arms, as she hugged him close to her and fell to her knees from the weight.

Sobbing lightly, she continued to hug his body to her busty one, as some of his blood was stained onto her clothing. But she didn't care. All that mattered was the boy she loved in her arms.

" _You have done so much for me."_ His words echoed in her head. _"You're an incredible person, Rias. The best girl I could ever ask to meet. And it's time I cash in my promise. One way or another, I'm going to beat that asshole, and get you out of this marriage."_

"You've barely learned how to use your demonic-powers," She whispered, trying to smile, "yet you continued to move forward with all your might, just to keep your promise. Thank you, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia and... Kenny, my, brave, strong, sweet samurai. Thank you for fighting for someone worthless like myself. I'm so sorry for everything."

"Well, my beloved," Riser asked as she had her back facing him, still standing where he was with a slightly amused expression. "What's it going to be?"

Rias didn't respond and instead laid Kenny down on his back. Brushing a bit of his hair behind his ear, she bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

She then quickly stood up with her fist clenched and trembling. Turning around to face him with a defeated scowl, Rias walked towards him.

Stopping only a few feet from him, Rias stared into his dark blue eyes that showed his arrogance. "Alright, Riser," she said bitterly, "you win. I resign."

Riser's smirk grew on his face after hearing that, as his wound finished healing. "Checkmate, then," he said. "Riser wins again."

[Lady Rias' resignation is recognized. Lord Riser Phoenix is the winner of the game.]

 **[End music]**

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **{Playing Shine by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a dark room with the moonlight coming from the window. The light moves against the wall, turning the areas that became covered by it a light blue. As it gradually shifts, it soon reveals the handle of the Sword, as the weapon leans up against the wall. The light then touches the unsheathed blade, causing it to reflect and shine off the metal.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** Kenny, wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, was out at night standing in an open plain with a few trees behind him. His hair flying in the wind and his hands in his jean's pockets as he looks upwards, the green grass under and around him flowing against the wind as well.

 **[And I don't know why, all I know is something's wrong]** The scene stays like this for a moment, before switching to present a close up of his face. Showing an expression that tells the viewer he was deep in thoughts, as his black eyes weren't focused and his lips were parted a small bit.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** High up on a white balcony in the night time, Rias stands there in a white sundress, with her arms on the railing as she leaned on it while looking up at the moon. She face carries a bright smile as her vixen figure is seen slightly through the dress as it and her elegant crimson hair flies in the wind gracefully while glowing into moonlight.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** The scene changes to show different images. The first was of Akeno as she smiles sweetly at the viewer in a lovely kimono, holding an umbrella in her arms with her in a bun. The next image is of Kiba as he stands in a gym, wearing Kendo equipment and the mask tucked under his armpit, giving the camera his charming smile, while in the background were many girls smiling at him back with hearts in their eyes.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** Koneko's next shown, sitting on the sofa in the clubhouse with a piece of chocolate in her mouth, looking at the viewer blankly as she holds up her hand in a peace sign. The final image shows Asia in her nun outfit, brushing a few stray hairs behind her right as she smiles brightly, while standing in the park with the playground behind her.

 **[Maybe on your own you take a conscious step]** Returning back to Rias, the camera shows her up close from the left side, with twinkling stars shining in the background. Her bright expression turned to a sad look as her gaze fell. She placed a hand on her left breast and sighs with her eyes closed.

 **[Do you wanna give it up? All that I want…]** Her eyes opened, but only half way. Showing that she's hurt in some way and sadden about something. The camera then shows the left side of her, before Rias turns her head to the left and a surprised expression appeared on her face.

 **[Is for you to SHINE~]** The scene changes to a white surrounding and the camera moves upwards, showing Kenny in his average school uniform, with his back facing the camera, the Sword in his right hand, and the scabbard in his left as his long black hair flows in the wind.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The camera zoomed out to show Rias, now naked, staring at Kenny's back with her right shoulder facing the viewer and her head turned towards him.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** A side angled view, and Kenny now is seen facing Samurai Jack, whose ghost stands a few feet from him. The camera focused on Kenny face for a movement, before switching over to Jack's. The samurai gives him a smile and disappears. Kenny lets out a sigh with his eyes closed, as he was now standing on a cliff as the sky turns orange in the afternoon.

 **[SHINE~]** Rias, now fully dressed in her usual school uniform, walked up to his right and places a hand on his shoulder. Kenny looks at her as she gives him a smile, then Akeno comes up and stand with him too. Then Asia, Kiba, Koneko, Ranny and Aoimoku.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** Kenny smiles fondly at them for a moment, before his expression quickly turned serious and he faces forward. The others do the same, readying themselves for battle.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** The scene changes to show their backs and zooms out to revival Aku's towering silhouette before them, with the setting sun behind his head.

 **[SHINE~]** The image then changes into a watercolor-like painting. Then everything fades out, as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **Narrator:** **"On the next episode of** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **…."**

 **Kenny:** "We need to talk."

 **Rias:** "That sword is more special that even your precious immortality."

 **Riser:** "Rias Gremory; my bride!"

 **Narrator: "** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **. Updates coming soon."**

 **?:** "I got a feeling that everyone now knows about the descendent of Samurai Jack, and they'll have they eyes set on him."

 **Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

 **AN;**

 **And so, there you go, guys. Kenny got himself a samurai armor similar to Jack's in season 5. He tried to put up a fight, but his Burst left him exhausted, in pain, and barely any strength left except for what remained.**

 **To be honest, I was going to have Riser or Ravel try and take the Sword, before Rias stopped them and decided to keep it with her until Kenny came to rescue her. But after thinking about and just how long it took to make this episode, I couldn't find a reason for her to try and have with her at the wedding.**

 **Before we end this, if you haven't seen it, but I've gotten around to making a profile. It's not the best one out there, but it wasn't made to be about me. I made it so that I can tell you readers about some of my future fanfiction ideas. I've already got a few planned so if you want to know about them, then go see for yourself, and if you got any other male OC-based ideas, let me know knew by either in the review or a PM.**

 **And so that concludes this episode. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow the story if you like it, and I'll be updating as fast as I can. I've made it to college, some I can't make any promises on fast updates. Have a good day.**


	15. Episode XV

**("…Gotta get back…back to the past…Samurai Jack.")** There's nothing but a black screen.

 **("I've finally returned to the past and defeated Aku.")** The scene then goes down to reveal Jack. His silhouette all white with a white shadow behind him, standing in the dark with his back turned towards the viewer.

 **("But, I still feared for the future.")** Jack is then shown looking out at the horizon from the balcony of his castle, pink Sakura leaves falling all around him and his empire. The scene then changes to show an opening in a snowbound forest with towering trees.

 **("Though he's gone, his shadow still remains.")** The camera turned slowly to the right and stopped when it shows Jack meditating on the snow covered ground, with his right side facing the viewer. There's then a close up of the sheathed Sword, as the blade is pulled from the scabbard.

 **("Though I will not be around, I will not let the nightmare return.")** The scene focuses only on the Sword's blade, as reflection of Jack's eyes was shown in the metal for a moment, before Aku's eyes replaced them.

 **("With a simple goal, the Sword was passed down to eldest child of the eldest child.")** Jack's silhouette, with the sword in hand, stands on top of a hill looking at his home from a distance. But then the scene changes to where there was a woman standing in Jack's place, looking at another city of the in the 19th century.

 **("To be passed down throughout the times.")** The scene fades into another one, this time to a man looking at a city set ablaze in the night, as American bombers fly overhead during World War 2.

 **("So that if Aku does comes back, there's hope.")** Again, the scene changes. But this time shows Kenny's silhouette looking at Kuoh. The city lit by its neon lights in the night atmosphere.

 **("I've placed my faith in him, and those around him.")** Kenny was now sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree while looking up at the silhouette figure a familiar young woman. The screen suddenly goes black.

 **("His name is Kenny Kurosawa, the Red Dragon Samurai**.") Then the title burns itself into the scene, glowing red as it shines in the dark.

 _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_

* * *

 **Episode XV**

" **The Red Dragon Samurai"**

" _... Kenny, my, brave, strong, sweet samurai. Thank you for fighting for someone worthless like myself. I'm so sorry for everything."_

"Rias, WAIT!" Kenny cried to her when he bolted up into a sitting position, a hand reached in front of him, and his eyes wide with desperation. However, he was soon confused and shocked by where he was.

He was in the middle of a path, deep within a forest with trees that had their leaves turn to the colors of autumn. The path he was currently sitting on was completely covered with the fallen orange leaves, as was almost everywhere else around him. The trees themselves stood taller than any trees he's ever seen. The soft wind in the air gently made the leaves rattle and shake, causing some to fall off the branches and rain down on the forest floor.

Kenny continued to sit on the ground, before standing up. His face had a memorized expression of the beauty of his surroundings.

"I… I know this place."

"You've been through a lot, haven't you," asked a familiar from behind him. Kenny spun around and saw his ancestor, Samurai Jack, standing there with a small smile. Unlike the first time he talked to him, where he was glowing blue, Jack wasn't this time. He's appeared to look just the same as when Kenny met him, but with hair that was now as white as snow.

Kenny was slightly surprised by his appearance. "Jack?"

The two stood there for a moment without saying a word. This moment of silence was broken when Jack turned his back towards Kenny. "Walk with me," he said while walking away.

Kenny wordlessly followed. He jogged to catch up to the old samurai, before slowing down to a normal pace when they were side to side.

They walked down the path of the autumn forest, going to an unknown destination.

"Jack," Kenny said, "where are we?"

"I'm not sure," Jack said, as they continued to walk. "Does this look familiar to you?"

"Yeah." The teenager looked all around the forest with fondness. "It's a forest back in America. Back when mom and dad were still alive, we'd used go on this walk path in this forest when it was fall, whenever dad got back." He reached up and grabbed a falling leaf with his fingers. "There would be so many leafs that it would cover the ground."

He let go of the leaf and it resumed its path down to the ground.

"But why am I here?"

 **[The power you currently possess is not of your own making.]**

Kenny gasped, startled by the familiar voice, as the winds started to pick up, making the trees rattle around him. "That voice. It can't be."

 **[No amount of training and combat experience could give something that amount of strength.]**

"It's you, the dragon from that dream."

 **[What makes you extraordinary is the dragon inside your soul, and your family's bloodline that binds you to the Sword. Do not humble yourself with weakness and failure, or the White One will laugh.]**

"'White One'?"

 **[Just like the one known as Aku, he will appear in due time. It is your destiny to stand on that battlefield and fight. But you must get stronger.]**

"And is there a way for Kenny to become stronger," Jack asked, surprising the mentioned boy. He could hear the dragon's voice, and wasn't at all surprised by it?

 **[Indeed there is, Samurai Jack. I've heard of you and your great journey into the future to save our world. The honor is mine.]**

"And the honor is mine, as well," he said with a bow. Jack then looked up at the sky with a smile and rubbed his beard. "But I don't believe we've met."

Just then, the entire forest disappeared in a storm of flames. Now the two humans were in a void of blazing fire, and in front of them was the large red dragon, looking down at them.

 **[I'm the Welsh-Dragon. The Red Dragon Emperor: Ddraig! I'm the one inside of your left arm.]**

Kenny looked down at his left and panicked when he saw it was one fire.

 **[Get stronger for that coming day. I will give you my power any time you want. However, keep it in your mind that it will come with a sacrifice of something great. I will give you something that is worth the sacrifice. You can show it to those who laughed at you. Show them that you're not just a samurai, but a Dragon too!]**

* * *

When Kenny opened his eyes, he was laying on his back and looking up at a familiar ceiling.

Sitting up, he looked around and saw he was back in his room, resting on his bed with the covers half covering his chest, and dressed in his sleeping clothes. Feeling something on his legs, he looked and saw the Sword, sheathed in the scabbard.

Bending forward and grabbing it, Kenny held it with both hands and stared at it, taking a second to examine the flawless wooden finish of the black scabbard. "How did I… get here," he asked.

The door to his room opened, and in came Grayfia, much to his confusion. When she noticed him staring at her, she closed the door and walked over to the side of his bed. "I'm surprised you're awake," she said, now standing about two feet away from the bed.

"Grayfia? What are you doing here," Kenny asked. He put the Sword down and attempt to stand up, only to grunt when he felt a slight pain in his abdomen, making him stumble. Grayfia stepped forward and caught him in her arms when he did.

"Please, do not exert yourself too much," she said, before helping Kenny stand straight. "You've been badly hurt and are just waking up."

"I'll be fine," he said, but almost felt like a lie, as he was panting a bit. It almost felt like he could collapse if he tried to take a step. "What happened? I can't remember much of anything."

"Lady Rias surrendered, ending the battle and giving the win to Lord Riser," Grayfia answered.

Kenny was left speechless for a moment. "We… lost? But, how? Rias wouldn't have back down like that," he argued.

"She did it because of you," she told him.

"What?" He then held his head as memoirs started to flood into his brain. The fall from the roof. Him trying to cut Riser only to be punched and kicked. Rias trying to get him to stop as he attempted to attack him again. Her voice. Then nothing.

"You did your best. Even with your strength and magic gone, you continued to push forward. Never relenting. Never backing down. But in the end…"

"You don't need to say anymore." He interrupted her. "It was me, wasn't it?" He looked down, shadowing his eyes behind his hair, feeling ashamed and useless. She did it because of him, didn't she? She shouldn't have done that. Not for him. Rias should have fought on to the end. But she resigned when he was hurt and knocked out.

He wasn't strong enough. He wasn't strong enough to stay with her. He rushed out in front of her to attack him on his own when they should have worked together.

Now Rias was Riser's forever, and it's all his fault.

Kenny clenched his fist tightly. "Where is she and the others," he asked, not looking up at her.

"Lady Rias has instructed Miss Asia to say here and take care of you," Grayfia said, feeling pity for the young man. "After all, you were hurt pretty badly. The rest of them are with Lady Rias, escorting her. She wanted them with her for what will be starting soon. They're all at the engagement party down in the Underworld."

He looked up at her with wide eyes. _'Underworld?'_ Then Kenny's mind flashed back to when Rias told him to be the strongest Pawn, and how she had faith in him.

Kenny's head lowered again. He was unworthy of someone like her. She placed her faith in him and look where that led to.

"Listen, Kenny," Grayfia said, "it's not your fault. Rias is abiding by the decisions of the House of Gremory. Sadly, the outcome of the battle is the way it was always meant to be."

His eyes widened when he remembered Ravel Phoenix's words.

— **(flashback)—**

" _Face it, with our money, tears, and immortality, the House of Phoenix was destined to win ever Rating Game we compete in," she said proudly. "You and Rias have reached your limits. You have no more moves to play, am I right?"_

— **(flashback ends)—**

There was silence in the room for a moment.

She was wrong.

"… Grayfia." Kenny broke the silence with a low voice. "The thought… the thought of Rias being forced into a life she doesn't want is something I can't accept. Riser is unworthy of someone as special as her. I wouldn't accept it! … Grayfia."

He reached back with his left hand and grabbed the sheathed Sword.

The modern samurai looked at her with eyes blazing black eyes filled with determination. "How do I get to the Underworld?"

Grayfia was slightly taken back by the question, only to find herself staring into his eyes. Those black eyes that reminded her so much of the first man she ever loved. There were defiantly Jack's eyes. The ones she used to always gaze lovingly into. "Fufufu." Her giggling caught Kenny off guard, as he saw her with a smile and blush. "You really are Jack's ancestors," she said to him. "Just by looking at your expressions, I can read you like an open book. You're also a gentle soul that cares deeply for others, and you act accordingly to your beliefs. I've met a lot of devils and people over the years, but never ones quite like you and him. And I'm not the only one who thinks so." She reached into a pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and presented it to him. "My master, Sirzechs, feels the exact same way."

The paper she was handing to Kenny was a single paper with a magic circle on it. "What's this supposed to be," he asked, taking it and staring at the circle.

"If you want, this can transport you to the engagement party."

He looked up at her in confusion. "Why are you giving me this," Kenny asked the very beautiful woman.

"It's a gift from Sirzechs, along with an important message," she responded, still smiling at him. "'If you want to save my sister, you better be ready for war, Kenny Kurosawa.' There is also another circle on the back of the paper." Kenny looked back down at the paper and flipped it over to see the second magic circle. "Remember his warning, Kenny. If you are really going to try and rescue her, it's your only opinion."

And with that, she teleported out of the room. Kenny stood still in silence for a brief moment. He knew what he had to do.

He looked to his desk and saw his uniform pants and red T-shirt folded neatly on it. His mind remembered that the samurai armor he was given by Exdor was destroyed in the battle.

Kenny went over to the desk to put on the uniform.

After putting on his pants, he slipped into his red t-shirt, and then the door to his room opened.

Kenny turned his head to it and saw Asia, standing there with a towel and a bucket of water. "Kenny, you're up," she gasped, dropping the towel and bucket on the floor, before running and jumping into his arms.

"Oof!" He stumbled back before falling to his butt, with his back hitting against the nightstand, as Asia hugged him tightly around his body. "Ow! Asia, what's wrong," he asked, pushing past the pain from his back.

"What's wrong?" A familiar voice made Kenny look up to see Karen standing a few feet away, in her sleeping attire, glaring at him. "What's wrong?! You were brought back here, by some sexy French maid, badly injured, with multiple burns and bleeding, and you're asking her what's wrong?!"

Kenny wasn't taken back too much by her outburst. However, he was caught off guard a little when he saw her beginning to tear up. Karen tried to keep herself from crying, but couldn't stop a few sobs escape her throat. It even caught Asia's attention, who was shedding tears. "Karen?"

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said in between her sobs, as the tears started to leak out. "You've been out for two days. You were badly hurt. I… I thought you wouldn't… wouldn't to open your eyes again. And I'd be all alone!" She shut her eyes tightly and sobbed lightly. Kenny stared at her with saddened eyes, before lightly pushing Asia off of him and stood up. Approaching his younger sister, the modern samurai pulled her into a brotherly-loving hug, which she returned and cried into his red shirt.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, stroking her short hair. "I never meant for you to worry so much. This wasn't how it was supposed to end."

"Ms. Grayfia told us what happened after Asia woke up yesterday." Kenny looked up and saw X-9 standing at the door frame. "What are you going to do," he asked. Asia stood up after wiping the tears off her eyes. Even Karen pulled away from the hug to face up at him.

Kenny didn't respond for a moment, before letting out a soft sigh. "Listen, all of you," he said in a serious tone. "I'm going down to the Underworld."

The three looking at him were very shocked by what he said, but they knew what he was about to do. "… You're going to go rescue her," Asia asked, "aren't you?"

"Are you sure that's even a good idea?" Karen questioned.

"What choice do I have," he asked. "I can't let it all end like this."

"Then I'll come with you," Asia said without a second thought, with a serious face.

Kenny turned his body to have his right shoulder facing her, and looked at her. "I can't let you do. You need to stay here where it's safe."

"I don't want to!" She snapped, with tears reforming in her eyes. Kenny was startled by this. "I can fight, Kenny! X-9 showed me how to use a dagger, and I've learned how to use my demonic-powers!" She ran up to him and grabbed his arms, hugging it close to her body. "Please don't leave me Kenny."

Kenny turned his body to fully face her and placed both hands on her. "Don't worry," he said softly with a smile. "I'm going to rescue her, Asia. I'll beat Riser and I'll—"

"Just like you promised her?" Karen suddenly questioned him, making the two Devils to look at her. She stared up at him with a stern frown, before it lightened and became a sadder frown. "You've been beaten by him before, what makes you so sure that things will end differently?"

"If you're going, then at least bring me," X-9 said, taking a few steps forward. "The fight with Riser Phoenix is yours to handle. But you're going to need assistance getting into that party."

The black-haired teen stood there and thought for a moment. He did have a point, the place was a noble wedding, so it's going to be full of guards. "Alright, then. Go get ready." He then looked back down at Asia. "And Asia, I need you to do something from me."

"What is it?"

Kenny then went on to explain what his request.

"… It's important for my fight, and only you can help me with," he said, after telling her the request. "Do you understand?"

She nodded. "If it's important to you, I'm happy to do it," Asia said before exiting the room, followed by X-9, who went to grab his guns and load up. Karen turned around and walked to the door, but stopped when she got there and turned around to look at Kenny.

"Hey, Kenny." He turned around to look at her. "… Don't make a girl a promise… if you know you can't keep it." The younger Kurosawa smile with encouragement. "So bring her back."

He nodded. "I will."

Karen closed the door behind her, leaving Kenny alone in the room.

He then closed his eyes. "I know you can hear me." He said, trying to communicate with Ddraig. "We need to talk." Kenny raised his left arm and stare at the back of his hand. "Show yourself! I'm not pulling the Sword to summon the Gear just to talk to you!" Shortly after that, a bright green circle shined on his hand.

 **[I am here. What is it that you wish to speak to me about?]**

"I want to make a deal."

* * *

Rias sighed in annoyance when she walked up to a tall mirror to look at herself. She was in a large, luxurious dressing room, with six maids standing behind. The redhead beauty with wearing an elegant white wedding dress that fit her hourglass form greatly with her crimson hair tied up. "This is an engagement party," she said, annoyed, "so why the hell am I in a wedding dress?"

"Because Riser wanted it." An all too familiar voice said, making her turn around to see a vortex of flames a few feet away. It died down and was gone, revealing Riser to be standing in its place.

"No, Lord Riser, you mustn't," one of the maids pleaded. "Men aren't allowed in here." But Riser walked past her with a raised hand.

"Just a word with my bride and I'll be out momentarily," he said as he approached Rias, who glared at him with her arms crossed. "Look at that dress. You really are a beautiful bride, my love."

"I'm not a bride yet, sorry to disappoint you," she told him. "Now why am I dressed up?"

He leaned closer to her. "'What's with the dress'?" The blonde man moved to her right side and placed an arm around her shoulders. "I just want you to make a good impression on our esteemed guests, my dear," he told her, bringing his face closer to hers. "After all, we need to demonstrate to the world that our two houses have joined together. Right?"

Rias would have tried to lean her head back from the arrogant Devil, as she could feel his breath on her right cheek. However, she decided to bring Riser down a knot. "I see you scar has healed nicely." She commented with her eyes closed.

The attempt was successful, as Riser's smirk turned into a scowl. His family powers may have kept him alive, and healed the gash, but the Sword left him a scar that was thin and pale pink. It wasn't serious, but it was defiantly noticeable. "Yes, that it has," he said, pulling away from Rias, but didn't go far enough away to her liking. The Phoenix heir now stood in front of her, looking down at her with a bitter expression. "That sword caused me quite the humiliation. Some are even questioning my ability to uphold my family's name." His cocky smirk returned. "Although, I can't help but wonder about that sword myself. The only known weapons that are even able to harm a Phoenix like that are Holy Swords, like the Excalibur, but he was able to hold it without being burnt. Not to mention crack the reality of the artificial battlefield, with its combined strength with the Boosted Gear."

"If you're expecting me to be a 'good wife' and tell you about the Sword, then you're dead wrong." Rias said, interrupting Riser, before opening her eyes to glare up at him. "All I'll is that that sword…" Her mind flashed back to memories of Kenny's final fight with Raynare, when he called upon the powers of his ancestors, and the three powerful blacksmiths in the clouds that made the sky thunder with each strike of their hammers. "… is more special than you can possibly imagine."

Riser chuckled, surprising her a little bit. "Is that so," he asked before turning around. "Most interesting."

Rias couldn't help but have a bad feeling about how he said that. _'What are you thinking?'_

"Oh, and don't worry about the dress." Riser stopped a few feet away. "When the time comes, you'll be dressed in a gown of flaming feathers." He opened a teleportation circle, summoning a flaming vortex. "It's only fitting for a lady of the House of Phoenix!" His voice echoed as he was engulfed in the fires, and disappeared.

Rias stayed where she was standing when he left, not very pleased to hear her future wedding dress's design. "'A dress made of flaming feathers'? I'd think I'd be better off killing myself," she said to no one in particular. She couldn't believe that this was having. That she was going to be married to Riser Phoenix of all people.

But, she would've made the same choice over and over again, just for Kenny.

She could still see his beaten, bloody face as she held his face. Rias resigned because she knew that without Kenny, the one person she wanted to fight ago side with, and her drained magic, she had no chance of beating Riser. She knew that his body hadn't disappeared, like it should have, and Riser would have attacked and killed him when he saw the chance.

' _Kenny…'_

"Lady Rias, it's time."

"… Right."

* * *

The engagement party was held in a large ballroom with two large wooden doors. In the room were many noble Devils wearing elegant dresses and suits talking and greeting one another.

Among the Devils was Ravel Phoenix, dressed in a purple dress with matching gloves and boots, giggling as she held a pink folding fan in front of her mouth. "My incredibly talented brother won himself a bribe by demolishing the Gremorys," she bragged to a few Devils in front of her. Standing around her were Riser's servants, all dressed nicely for the occasion. "Of course, I had no doubt he was going to win from the beginning. But he had to keep it close, so it wouldn't a total bore. Hahaha."

A few feet away, Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno were watching her talk, not showing any grudge or anger towards the. All there were doing with drinking from fine glass cups. Kiba was wearing a tuxedo with his hair combed back and a black bow tie, Akeno was wearing a black _kimono_ , and Koneko had on a pink dress with white gloves.

"She's delightful," Kiba commented.

"Yes. The girl has quite a mouth on her, doesn't she?" said a familiar voice. The three turned their heads to find Sona in a blue dress.

"Sona, what's up?"

"While the outcome of the battle wasn't want we wanted it to be, I thought it was a good match," she responded with a smile. "Although, I won't have complained if the end results have been a bit different."

"Thanks for support, but I promise this thing isn't even close to being over," Akeno said, surprising Sona a bit.

"We'll get another shot at them, I'm sure." Kiba said. "Only next time we'll be ready for their tricks."

"… Yeah, screw those D-bags," Koneko said before taking a sip of her drink.

Sudden a Phoenix transportation circle formed in front of one of the large doors, and the usual vortex of fire shot from it. Out of it came Riser, wearing a white outfit that exposed his chest. "Greetings, renowned Devils of the Underworld!" He announced to all in the room. "On behalf of the House of Phoenix, I, Riser, would like to thank each and every one of you for coming today. This is a historic moment for the world of Devils, and I want our dear guest to know, two great dynasties are about to become one. Lord Riser of the distinguish House of Phoenix will wed Lady Rias of the illustrious House of Gremory!" He then gestured his right arm and hand to the right of him. "And now, I present to you my new bride—Rias Gremory!"

The redhead appeared next to him.

 _BAM!_

The other door on the other side of the room suddenly barged up.

Rias gasped in shock after it happened, as did her peerage, Riser, his peerage, and Sona as snapped their heads towards the door. This also included everyone in the room.

Standing there at the door with the Sword drawn and Boosted Gear out was Kenny.

"Kenny!" Rias called to him, catching his attention.

"Rias!" He called back to her with a relieved expression. Glad that he made it in time.

"Who you think you are, boy?" Riser demanded, pointing at him.

"My name is Kenny Kurosawa, Pawn of Rias Gremory!" He responded before getting in a fighting pose. "And I'm here to bring her back! She never wanted to marry you, so as her samurai, I'll protect her honor for as long as I live!"

Rias gasped as her face formed a bright blush.

"How dare you!" Riser exclaimed angrily.

"Seriously," Ravel said with a raised eyebrow, as she found herself blushing for some reason. "Is this guy mental?"

"Cease him!" Riser commanded, and not long after, Kenny was surrounded by Devil guards. Armed with spears, they pointed them at the black-haired teen.

Kenny then smirked, before a blue and black blur jumped out from behind him and over his head. The guards looked up and were shocked to see it was X-9, with handguns in each hand.

Twirling around in the air, he aimed his right gun at a guard and fired, hitting him in the head and knocking him on his back. But the guard wasn't dead, only knocking him out. _'Rubber bullets,'_ X-9 thought to himself, before his computer brain locked onto another guardsman and he fired, knocking him out too. _'They weren't easy to get.'_ He fired again. _'But I'd say it was worth the expense.'_ He knocked out a four guard.

The robot stopped twirling and landed on the floor, making it crack. The sudden appearance of the X-Model shocked and astonished everyone in the ballroom.

"Is that X-9?" Karlamine asked, standing next to Xuelan and Isabella.

"Wait!" Ravel exclaimed in shock. "You mean one of those robots that attacked you?"

Soon more guards came in and surrounded the two. Three of them rushed to attack, but they were stopped when suddenly jumped in front of them with his ice sword. He swung and froze two of them. "We got your back, Kenny!" He exclaimed.

 _BASH!_

"… Suck on that, douche." Koneko said to the three guards, who she kicked in the face.

Kenny sighed in relief with a smile. "Thanks you guys," he said, before hearing a group of guards coming at him from behind. He turned around to confront them, only to see them be hit with multiple lightning bolts, knocking them out.

"That was like super-hot," Akeno said, making Kenny turn his head towards her. He had to admit, she looked very lovely in the _kimono_. "Go save Rias, Kenny." She gave him a smile, along with Koneko and Kiba. Even X-9 flashed him one.

Kenny nodded and turned towards Rias and Riser. His face formed a serious and determined expression, as he started walking towards them.

"Is this your doing?" One of the Devils demanded Riser, who was snarling at the approaching black-haired teen."

"Lord Riser," said another guest, "what is the meaning of this?"

"It's just a little entertainment I've prepared," said a voice to Rias and Riser's right, making them look in that direction. Even Kenny, who was a few meters away from reaching them, stopped to look. The person who spoke with a handsome and young man, appearing to be about in his early 20's, with shoulder length crimson hair and blue-green eyes. Standing next to him was Grayfia.

"Who's he," Kenny asked.

"My brother's here?" Rias gasped. Kenny glanced at her with shock, before looking back at the man. So this was Sirzechs Lucifer. The man then spotted Kenny and approached him, with the grey-haired maid following.

"You must be Kenny Kurosawa," Sirzechs said as he approached him. "I've heard a many great things about you." The friendly not only confused the teen, but other Devils at the party. He then held out his hand. "If I may?"

Kenny stared at the hand, knowing that the Satan wished to examine the Sword. Grayfia nodded at him with assurance. Hesitantly, he placed the handle of the Sword in the palm.

Wrapping his fingers around the grip, Sirzechs takes the Sword and examines the beautiful blade. Running his fingers down the shining metal, he's amazed that after all that it has been through, it still looked brand new. "I never would have thought I'd ever see this sword again," he said, before looking at Kenny. "Or that my own little sister would recruit Jack's descendent."

"My lord!" Riser called out, not liking that he was being ignored. "What do you mean by entertainment?" Sirzechs turned around to face him, with the Sword still in his hand.

"I watched the game, Riser, and honestly, I was underwhelmed by you," the crimson-haired man told Riser, much to his sister's surprise. "My sister lacks your gaming experience, yet against your considerably larger force, she nearly had you beaten."

"It's the final result that counts, my lord," Riser argued.

"In the past, the games don't mean what they use to. Besides, Riser, you were nearly brought to your knees by a first time competitor. And let's not begin to talk about that scar you got, but I wasn't too surprised, considering this sword. I can't image your family's proud of the way you preformed. I think you should be given another chance."

This surprised not only Riser, but everyone in the room.

"Well then, Sirzechs, how do propose to do this," asked a handsome looking middle-aged man with long crimson hair that was tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband, bright blue eyes, with a short and red beard.

"And why are you so fascinated about that sword there," asked a woman standing next to the man. She looked strikingly identical to Rias—in both beauty and body—only with shorter brown hair and violet eyes, and looked to be a few years older than the crimson-haired girl. She wore a white dress that didn't leave much to the imagination, as her figure easily rivaled Rias'.

"Come now, mother and father." Sirzechs gestured towards Kenny, who stood there in confusion. "Doesn't this young man remain you of anyone?"

Rias' father examined Kenny's feature closely for about three seconds, before his eyes widened. "Could it be?"

"Indeed it is. Kenny Kurosawa here is the descendent of Samurai Jack."

This caused the woman to gasp surprisingly, while everyone in the ballroom was left in a state of confusion.

"And is that supposed to mean something, my lord," asked Riser, who was also puzzled.

"I wouldn't go into full, detail Riser," Sirzechs told him, before pointing the Sword at him. "However, I can tell you that the reason you have that scar is because the blade of this weapon was forged by the three great gods of the ancient years; Odin, Ra, and Vishnu. All for the sole purpose of destroying the greatest evil the world has ever known." He then turned to Kenny and present the Sword to him, holding it to him with both hands, so that he could take it back. "And this boy right here is the descendent of the man who vanquished that evil, Samurai Jack."

Kenny glanced between him and the Sword, a little surprised. For what he gathered, Sirzechs knew of Aku and Jack, and he also must know about him being banished to the future. Knowing this wasn't the best time to ask of such thinks, he grabbed the Sword.

"Besides, I want to make my cute sister's engagement party into a flashy one. It's not every day we have a celebration like this one." He turned back to Kenny. "And not only do you have the Sword, Kurosawa, but you are also possessed by the Red Dragon Emperor. A fantastic combination, I say. I want to see what you're made of, which is why I had Grayfia bring you here this evening."

"I see," Riser said, bring back his arrogant smirk. "You want a fight."

"Dragon vs Phoenix. Yes, I believe our guess would quite enjoy a head-to-head match between two powers such as yours."

Kenny looked at Riser, and saw how eager he was to fight him. The stage has been set, and the only other opinion left was to fight.

When Rias saw the determined expression on his face, Rias knew that Kenny was going to accept the challenge. "No," she begged, "please don't!"

"An excellent idea, my lord," Riser said. "I'd be more than happy to show my last performance before getting married."

Sirzechs nodded to him, before turning to Kenny. "And you, samurai. There are many who have quite an interest in seeing your abilities. Especially after cracking the Rating Game dimension with your attack. Would you kind enough to show them what you're capable of?"

"Hell yes," Kenny said with missing a beat.

"Kenny, don't do it." Rias again begged him. Riser placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Rias," he said, not taking his eyes off his opponent. "Mr. Kurosawa is a big boy. Riser is certain he can handle himself."

"So tell me, samurai," Sirzechs said to Kenny, "if you are the victor, what would you like to have as your reward?"

"You can't be serious!" The guests criticized.

"A reward for a lower class devil?"

However, Sirzechs was having none of it. "Silence," he said sternly. "Your king has spoken. Lower class or not he'll get his prize. I'm the one that's requested this of him, I must give him my compensation for his troubles. Now then, what would you like? A title? A woman of great beauty? Ask, and if you win, you shall receive."

"… There's only one thing I want." Kenny stated. "Rias Gremory!"

Rias' expression turned to a very happy one.

"Very well. If you win, you may have Rias."

"Wait a minute, please." Riser suddenly spoke, making everyone turn their attention to him. "I'd like to double the stakes," he said with a cocky grin. "Just to make this match even more exciting."

"Oh?" Sirzechs raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "And what would that be?"

Riser's grin grew. He pointed his finger towards Kenny. "I want for you to serve Riser forever. You'll preform ever task I give you, without question, and without hesitation."

Kenny was very wary of the demand. If he had to guess, he would image that if Rias was to marry him, then he and the others of her peerage would technically be under his command, too. But then again, they were loyal only to Rias, so he can't follow all of his orders willing, not unless Rias gives them permission. If he loses, then Riser could have him do whatever he wanted, and Rias wouldn't have a say in it.

"I'm fine with that," Kenny agreed, startling Rias and the others apart of their group. "But if you lose, and I win?"

"I won't lose," Riser stated firmly, his arrogance acts up again.

"Let's just say that you do," Kenny continued. "What happens then?"

Riser growled lightly with his eyes twitching a bit, before he took a breath and regained his cocky composure. "If I lose—which, again, won't happen—I'll give you… my two Rooks."

Xuelan and Isabella gasped in shock at his statement. He couldn't be serious.

"My Knight, Karlamine."

Karlamine gritted her teeth in anger. Now the others of his peerage were scared. Who else was he going to offer next? Even Ravel was surprised by her brother's actions.

"… And my Queen."

This shocked and devastated Yubelluna, as the ballroom erupted into the guest talking and muttering to each other. "My lord, surely there's something else you can offer up," the purple-haired woman protested.

"I agree," Kenny agreed with her, shocked and upset that Riser was willing to bet his own peerage. "They're your friends, aren't they?"

"They're not my friends," Riser stated harshly, "they are my Evil Pieces, my servants, and I'll do whatever I please with them."

Kenny gritted his teeth in anger as his hold on the Sword tightened to the point that his hand trembled, further despising the man before. How could he do this to the people that have been by his side for who knows how long. Now with Rias, and the girls on the line, including his free will, he knew that he had to accept.

He sighed. "… Deal."

"Alright then. I'll prepare the stage." And with that, Sirzechs snapped his fingers, and a teleportation circle formed under the two combatants. In a flash of red light, they disappeared from the ballroom.

* * *

The next thing that Kenny knew, he was standing at the far end of a ruined arena. The arena with a large one, with statues of chess pieces around the edge. On the other side was Riser. The sky over their heads was dark red, with no clouds in sight.

Then, a selection of the sky slipped open by a white light, revealing Sirzechs' face looking down on the two. "Alright." His voice echoed throughout the arena. "It's time to get started."

"Right." Kenny took off the shinai bag, which had the scabbard in it, and set it on the ground behind him. He turned back towards Riser and got in a fighting pose, with his gauntlet already deployed. "I'm ready if you are, Phoenix!"

The sky slip again to reveal Ravel glaring down at him. "You messed with the wrong family this time, Kurosawa! My brother's about to tear you a new one!"

"Yes," Riser agreed from where he was standing. "He's quite the confident one, isn't he? But don't worry, I'll take him down a few pegs." He held out his right hand, and a tall, thin stream of fire ignited from his palm.

When the fires died down, they left in their place a sword with a long, thin, silver blade, and a handguard and handle filled with many rubies and gems, with the pummel having a large ruby in it.

"Much like that sword of yours, Kurosawa, this blade has been passed down the Phoenix family," he explained as he looked down at. "It was forged by our ancestors down in the Inferno, the birthplace of the House of Phoenix." Riser looked up at Kenny with an arrogant. "And now it will be the sword to destroy you!" He opened his wings and launched himself into the air. "Now fight me!"

"We'll see about that!" He exclaimed and rushed towards Riser. _'Time to start the ten second countdown.'_

As for Rias and the other guest of the party, they had moved outside into a courtyard, where there watched the battle from a large screen that showed the battle. Rias was standing next to her brother, who was sitting on a throne, along with the rest of her family.

Next to the Gremory family was the Phoenixes. Among them was Riser's peerage.

"He… He said I was his favorite." Yubelluna was whimpering, as she looked down at her feet with wide eyes. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Riser, the man who gave her a second chance and a new beginning, as just betted on her and her closest friends. Xuelan, Karlamine, and Isabella, who were standing next to her, quickly got over that fact. However, they did feel sorry for the busty woman, and did their best to comfort her.

All they, including Rias, her peerage, and X-9, could do was watch and hope that Kenny would win.

As he charged at Riser, Kenny quickly Promoted to Queen. The power of the piece flowed through his body, making him stronger.

"It's no use!" Riser proclaimed before pointing his sword at Kenny. From the tip of the blade, a stream of fire shot out and flew towards the modern samurai. Kenny saw the flames, but continued to charge at Riser.

' _I don't have the sword-fighting talent as Kiba, and I don't have Akeno's gifts with magic. Koneko's strength surpasses any level I can hope to get to, and I'm not a healer like Asia.'_ He said in his head, before stopping and back flipping out of the way of the stream of fire. _'Even so, I made a promise to Rias to beat Riser and stop the marriage.'_ Kenny landed on his feet a few feet always from where he jumped. Afterwards, he started to power up the Boosted Gear, and transferred the Sword over to his left hand. _'For her, I'll take on the world! I'll take on Aku right here and now if I have to! I will protect her!'_

He raised the Sword up, with the tip of the blade pointing to the sky.

"SHINE! OVER BOOSTER!"

The green light of the gauntlet's jewel turned red, and it shined brighten than it ever has in the past. It was so bright, that it covered the entire arena. All while a deep crimson red aura clocked Kenny's body.

 **[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]**

Kenny closed eyes and stretched out his limbs, as if he was letting something take over.

And he was.

Suddenly, the black-haired teen's body was having pieces of red armor attached to his body. First was the breastplate, along with shoulder guards, and a second gauntlet for the right arm. Then his legs and feet were armored up. A long tail was also added, before finally the helmet and mask.

"This is the Dragon Emperor's power!" Kenny exclaimed after the armor was complete. It resembled the armor given to him by Exdor, only with very noticeable differences. The armor was red, had a sharper shape, and was bulkier. The plating of the armor gave it the motif of a dragon. The gauntlet remained on his left arm, but his right arm also had one equipped. His armored boots had three sharp toes. The jewel of the Boosted Gear was now present on his arms, shoulders, knees, and the middle of the torso. The tall helmet was replaced with a shorter one, which still had the horns, but now they were yellow. The mask was sharp-like, with green eyes as visors. And finally on his back were things that resembled rocket booster propulsion. "Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale-Mail!"

"Balance Break?" Rias asked out loud in shock, as the other party members were also surprised by the sudden transformation. Riser gritted his teeth in frustration. "Where did that come from?"

"Fascinating," Sirzechs commented from his throne, as Kenny's rocket boosters ignited with green fire. "The 'Forbidden Move', but yet it looks very much like a samurai's armor."

Kenny launched himself into the air, charging directly at Riser.

— **(flashback)—**

" _I want to make a deal," Kenny said, back when he was still in his bedroom, after X-9, Asia, and Karen exited._

 _ **[Sounds interesting. Are you sure you're ready for this?]**_

" _That doesn't matter." Kenny argued. "Now are you in, or out?"_

 _ **[Like I said, I will grant you a power worthy of your sacrifice, you will only have ten second to use it. Any second later, and your body will be destroyed.]**_

" _I'll take those chances then. I'll finish the fight by then. If I can't, I've got another trick up my sleeve."_

 _ **[Alright. But I should let you know. When you do call upon the power, it will come in the form of an also impenetrable armor. However, the armor that you wore during the Rating Game had something strange about it. They were coded runes on the inside of the pieces that when into your body.]**_

" _Really, what do they do?"_

 _ **[I've looked at the runes, and can only see that they're only decided to change the appearance of the armor from its original form.]**_

" _How did Exdor get his hands on something like that?"_

 _ **[I don't know, but I can tell you'll like it very much…]**_

— **(flashback end)—**

Kenny flew until he was over Riser. Grabbing the Sword with both hands, he charged an attack into the blade, causing it to glow silver. Raising it over his head, he slashed it down, making a white arch of power shot out towards Riser.

 **[X]**

Riser quickly got out of the way of the arch, right before it cuts half way into one of the large chess pieces, and exploded.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

The explosion created a dust clown that engulfed the blonde man. Once in it, he looked around desperately to try and find the teenager.

"Over here!" Kenny was suddenly in front with his boosters speeding him across the air, and swung the Sword horizontally at him. Taken back by the sudden appearance, Riser quickly brought up his family sword up to parry the Sword.

 _CLASH!_

"GAH!" The force of the Sword clashing against Riser's sword knocked the Phoenix heir away.

 **[IX]**

Twirling uncontrollably across the air for a moment, he regained his balance in the air and stop himself from slamming into one of the chess pieces. "What the hell was that," he demanded, grunting from the strength of the Sword. "I've never seen such power." Riser looked at Kenny, who was floating in the air only a few meters away. "Who do you think you are, Kurosawa?! You've mocked me since you stole Rias' first kiss, something that was rightfully mine as her fiancé! And now here you are continuing to mock me with your powers! You nothing compared to Riser! NOTHING! I'm a Phoenix nobleman," his flaming wings grew larger and wilder with his howls, as a whirlwind of fire surrounded him, "the flames of the immortal bird burns within me! The hellfire of my clan will scorch you to dust!"

He rushed towards Kenny, sword raised over his head.

 **[VIII]**

Kenny flew towards him. "Bring it on! But I've made a promise to Rias, and I'm keeping it!"

 _CLASH!_

The two blades connected, creating a large discharge of magic and power that resulted in a blinding light that covered the whole arena.

Suddenly Riser punched Kenny across his masked face, creaking the mask and making him feel the inflicting pain of the punch. It might have made Kenny back away for a moment, but Riser wasn't done, and slashed flaming, jewel and gem handle sword across his stomach. Kenny gasped when happened, and quickly moved back and landed on his feet, while placing a hand on the cut.

When he looked to see the damage, he was relieved to see that it only damaged the armor. He sighed in relief. He must be more careful.

 **[VII]**

"HAHAHA!" Riser's laugher brought Kenny's attention upwards, where he saw the man with his sword raised over his head, collecting a large amount of fire to surround the blade. "You're scared, aren't you?! He exclaimed with a murderous, egotistical grin on his face. "Are you afraid of me!? Of course you are! Without that Boosted Gear and Sword, you would be mere trash! With that armor to hide behind, _Pawn_ , there'd be nothing more than a smoking pile of ashes! And you are not worthy of that power, not even that damn sword!"

He sent the gather flames towards Kenny, but with his quick reaction, he dodged the attack by flying into the air to the right. When it hit the ground, the floors of the arena exploded into a sea of raging flames.

"You're right," Kenny said as he raced towards Riser. "I'm not worthy of my gifts." When he reached the blonde man, Riser swung his sword at his head. It was painfully obvious that he didn't know how to use a sword at all, so Kenny simply ducked under the slash.

 **[VI]**

"But you are unworthy of someone as wonderful as Rias!"

 _SLICE!_

Once again, the Sword cuts across his chest, from the right side of his hip, to the top of his left shoulder.

"GAAAAAHHH!" Riser howled in pain as blood splatted and gushed out of his wound, coughing up some blood as well, as he fell from the sky. Landing on the stone ground of the arena, the man pressed his hands on his wounded chest, as he sat on his knees. "This pain…!" He cried out in agony. "It burns!"

Kenny lowered himself gently to the ground. "I guess this thing did work," he said, before extending his left arm towards Riser and opening his figures.

Riser's eyes widened when he saw what was dangling from his hand. "Is that a cross?!" He demanded. Kenny didn't say anything, as he let the silver cross be displayed for a moment before closing his hand around the chain.

 **[V]**

"Where did you get that!?" Riser demanded again as he attempted to stand, only to fall back to his knees. Blood continued to spew from his gash wound, as steam and smoke came out of it. His regenerating powers were having a difficult time trying to heal him.

"I borrowed it from our Bishop, who was once a Nun. Before I crashed the party, I add a boost to it. And with it in my hand, I was able to increase the righteous powers of the Sword, which was originally made to destroy an immortal being." Kenny stated, wrapping the chain of the cross onto the handle of the Sword. "So in the end, Phoenix or not, you're not going to be able to heal that wound for some time."

 **[IV]**

"Impossible!" Riser argued. "A Devil cannot hold a cross!" He pointed accusing at him. "Even wearing your dragon armor shouldn't have stopped that thing from destroying you!"

However, Riser most had noticed something, because his eyes widened and gasping. Simultaneously, Kenny flinched when he felt as though a pulse caused a tightening around his left arm.

"… It can't be," Riser said in disbelief, taking a step back. "… Did-Did you give your left arm to the Dragon, didn't you?"

 **[III]**

"That's right!" Kenny proclaimed, as his eyes burned with determination within his black eyes. "And now I'm going to take you down, you son of a bitch!"

— **(flashback)—**

 _Asia stared at Kenny in disbelief, as X-9 stood behind her with a blank expression. In her hands she held a small box that possessed the cross inside of it._

" _This arm is no longer mine, do you understand," Kenny asked her._

" _What?"_

 _Kenny didn't respond, and just opened the box with his gauntlet arm and pulled out the cross by its chain. Showing it to her, he flicked the silver cross up and had it land in his palm, before clenching his fist around it. "See, it doesn't hurt me," he told her with a soft smile. "I'm okay."_

 _Asia only show of emotion was her smile and tears welling up in her eyes. He gave up his own arm for this._

 _She knew that he was going to win. He'll defeat Riser and bring Rias back home._

— **(flashback ends)—**

"Are you insane?" Riser exclaimed as Kenny started walking towards him. "After what you've done, you'll never be the same again!"

 **[II]**

"Like I give a damn!" Kenny retorted. "If it's for Rias, I'll give up my other arm. My legs. I'll let him take my heart if that's what it takes to protect her!" Kenny rocketed towards Riser, the Sword raised to cut him down. "Because she's worth more than I could ever give her!"

And then, in the blink of an eye, the armor was gone.

Kenny gasped in shock, before stumbling forward. He was luckily able to stay on his feet. However, he looked at his hands and saw that only the Boosted Gear was still on him. The dragon-like samurai armor was gone. He was back in his normal clothes. "What the fuck? I know I had about a second and a half left."

 **[True, but even with the price you paid for my power, your basic stats are too low to control my powers. You don't have the training to acquire that level of power.]**

"Take what even you need to bring it back." He demanded, look at the back of his hand.

 **[I'm sorry, but a second Balance Breaker in such a short period of time is impossible for you now.]**

Kenny gritted his teeth in frustration. He was so close, but in the end he was too weak to withstand the powers he was gifted with.

 **[However, the moment I took back the armor, I transferred a bit of the power to the jewel. It has the power to overwhelm Phoenix for a short amount of time, but you'll only be able to use it temporally. Whether it is enough to counter his regenerative abilities is unknown.]**

"That's more than enough for me," he said, right before he was grabbed by the neck and lifted off the ground by Riser. The sudden choking hold made him drop both the Sword and the cross, as Kenny tried to pry Riser's hands off.

"I praise you for doing this well for a Pawn." He said with his arrogant smirk, but he didn't seem to be joking. His eyes carried a more serious look in them. His clothes and body looked worn, and his wings were smaller than before. "But it's time to end this little contest. But don't worry, after I marry Rias, and you are under my control, I'll train you into becoming stronger Devil." Riser's face changed to where his pupils were dilated, giving him a look that boarder on almost insanity. "Right after I make you hand over that sword to me so I can destroy it!"

Kenny was left shocked.

"Is he insane?" Rias exclaimed indignantly, further despising the blonde man. "Why in the world would he do that?"

"If I had to guess," Sona said, "I'd say that with the broadcasting of the Rating Game, many saw him get hurt by the Sword and that really hurt his pride. Now he wants to destroy it because it's a weapon that can be held by a Devil and damage a Phoenix. It could also be that with the Sword's righteous powers, it could have damaged his mental health."

Kenny gritted his teeth while glaring at Riser. "You're crazy!" He struggled to speak with his windpipe being tightly crushed. "D-Do you… have any idea… how important the Sword is?"

"Like I care." Riser snarled with a venomous glare. "I'll make an example out of its destruction. That no one bests Riser Phoenix! And the fact that I bleed because of a _Pawn_! Unforgivable! You are nothing alone, but with that sword, then you'll continue to be a threat to Riser!"

"I'm… not powerless without it," Kenny said with a smirk, surprising Riser. Taking his left hand away from his arm, the black-haired teen dug into his pocket and pulled out an object. Unbeknownst to Riser, it was a small glass bottle that contained holy water. "If you're going to put out a fire…"

 **[Playing** _ **Division Ruine**_ **by Carpenter Brut]**

 **[Transfer!]**

The Boosted Gear glowed green, as the water in the bottle glowed bright gold.

Kenny then brought his arm back.

"Then you're going to need water!"

 _SMASH!_

Swinging his arm in an outwards arch, Kenny's hand smacked into the right side of Riser's head, smashing the bottle of holy water all over his head and face. The impact causing it to shatter on impact, and the water to disperse everywhere.

"UGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Riser screamed out in agony. His grip on Kenny's neck was released, along with the Phoenix family sword, allowing him to quickly scoop up the Sword and then gave himself some distance, as the blonde man grabbed his face with both his hands. He howled under the painful effects of the holy water, as parts of his face had major burns and had steam coming off it.

"Unlike the Sword, which cuts through his immortality and is able to hurt him as if he was a normal person, the holy water is severely depleting his stamina and mental strength," Sirzechs explained from his throne, as fire burst from Riser's face and the side of his head in an attempt to heal him, but to no avail, as his wings started to form out of control. "Even if he's a Phoenix, he can't regenerate his mortal mind."

The steam stopped, and Riser's body was left in a weakened and worn out state. Kenny placed the Sword, with the cross still around the handle, in his left hand, which was still dripping with holy water. "Doesn't feel so good, huh? Asia told me that Devils are weak against the cross and holy water," he told Riser, as the blonde man glared daggers at him. "Increasing the ability of both of them simultaneously would mean even a Devil like you doesn't stand a chance!"

"SILENCE!" And enraged Riser shoots a large ball of fire at him.

 _SLICE!_

But to his surprise, Kenny cuts down the middle of it, splitting the attack and crashing into the walls of the arena behind him, exploding on impact. "Kiba told me to widen my vision when I'm against an opponent!" He tossed the Sword over to his right and then, with his left hand still soaked with holy water, wiped it against the length of the blade, applying the water onto the metal. After that, he tossed it back into his left hand.

Gathering all the demonic-power in his body and directing it to his hands, Kenny changed it to a Dragon's power, and then transferred it to the cross and holy water in his hand and the blade, before finally bringing it all to the Sword.

 **[Transfer!]**

The entire blade of the Sword was suddenly covered in a gentle, rainbow colored fire that was radiating holy and righteous powers at an incredible level. So powerful that the weapon was shaking in his hands.

He raised the Sword up to have it pointing to the sky, scowling determinedly at Riser. "Akeno told me to gather the power that flows within me and release it at a single point! Which in this case is the Sword!"

Kenny point aimed the tip of the blade right at Riser, who panicky grabbed his sword off the ground to defend himself.

"And Koneko told me to aim for the center of the body!" The teen exclaimed. "To strike with accuracy into the heart of my enemies!" He then grinned. "And that means you!"

At this point, Riser was more afraid than he ever has been in his life. "N-No! Hold on! Stop it!" He demanded, but it came out as if he was trying not to beg. "Think about you're doing! This engagement is important and critical to the future of Devils! A mere servant like you has no business getting involved in the affairs of your betters!"

"And like I said, I don't care!" Kenny shot back, the rainbow fire of the Sword shining brightly on the arena. He charged that him, making Riser panic even more. "Rias is the only thing that matters. You forced her to be with you, even though she hates! And as her Pawn—no, her _samurai_ , I'll give up everything for her and more!"

He stopped in front of Riser.

Riser tried to slash at him in a left swing, but Kenny ducked under the attack.

Kenny then thrusted the Sword forward, stabbing Riser in the stomach.

 _WAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHH!_

Then a rainbow colored column of power shot out from Riser's back, right where the Sword's end stunk out of his back.

"GAHAA!" Riser howled in agony, coughing blood.

The beam didn't last long, and within three seconds it was gone, and the Sword returned to normal. As for Riser, he now had a wide hole in his stomach, with blood coming out of it. Kenny back away and carefully took the Sword out of the intense injury, and wiped in the air to flick off the blood.

Riser took a few steps backwards while placing his hands around his gaping hole. "For me to lose like this…" he said in pain, before falling on his back.

"Don't hurt him!" Ravel pleaded as she opened her wings and flew towards the arena. Rias was standing there with an expression of joy and relief.

 **[End music]**

Kenny was approaching towards his fallen enemy. He was still breathing, meaning he wasn't dead. That was a good thing. As much as he wanted to end the man's life for all the misery he brought onto Rias, he wasn't going to kill him.

Then a magic circle appeared in front of him and Ravel came out of it. She glared at Kenny as she stretched out her arms protectively, trying to defend her brother.

Before she could complain, she tightly closed her eyes when she saw the teenage boy thrust the Sword at her face. But when she didn't feel anything, Ravel opened her eyes to see that Kenny had the edge of the blade resting on her left shoulder, near her neck.

Kenny scowled down at her. "Don't worry, he's alive. I didn't have the full power to do kill him anyways," he told her. "I just want to say something to your brother."

Ravel's face started to blush as she stared into his black eyes. How did she not notice how handsome he was? Remembering that she was trying to protect her brother, the young Phoenix girl blushed harder and only shook her head rapidly.

Kenny's scowl narrowed, frightening her a bit. But he reluctantly sighed and took the Sword away from her neck. "Then give him a message for me." He told her, which she nodded in agreeance. "Tell him to remember I could have done worse to him. That I didn't have to spare his life. I could have finished him right here, right now, and be down with it. That if he ever tries to bring harm to Rias, or any one of us, then I want him to remember me, Kenny Kurosawa, the Red Dragon Samurai… I want you remember the one man who beat you, Riser."

And with that, the match was over.

Suddenly the arena rumbled, startling Kenny as Ravel was brought out of her trance. She quickly picked up Riser, just before the dimension disappeared, giving way to a sky that was purple.

"AAAAHH!" Kenny yelled as he was too weak to open his own wings, meaning he was forced to fall from the sky. However, Koneko was suddenly below him, and caught him bridle style. Realizing he was safe, he sighed and smile at the girl. "Thanks from the caught."

"Way to rock the house!" Akeno congratulated him when she flew up to their level of altitude. Kiba soon joined them in the air.

"You totally nailed it!" He cheered for him. Kenny smiled gratefully at them, but started to panic when Koneko raised him up a bit, as if she was going to throw him.

"… Yep." She then tossed him down. "… See you later."

"WHHYYY!" Kenny cried out as he resumed his rapid descent.

However, he was saved when Rias suddenly appeared from below him and caught him in her arms. With her samurai in her hold, the beautiful redhead hugged him, which he returned. "Kenny," she whispered with joy as they descended to the ground. "You just saved my life." Their feet soon touched the ground, but the two didn't let the other go. "Thank you."

Kenny didn't say anything, and only continued to hold her in his arms, smiling happily.

* * *

A moment later, after getting back the scabbard and shinai bag, and placing the Sword back in it, Kenny decided it was time to return to the human world. With them already in the courtyard, he took out the magic-circle Grayfia gave him. Kenny turned it on its other side.

 _Shine!_

The circle glowed and appearing from it and in front of him, Rias, her peerage, X-9, and Sona was large griffin. The majestic beast lets out a shrieking roar that echoed all around, before resting on its stomach.

"So, you're going already?" Asked a familiar voice, they turned around to see Xuelan, Karlamine, Isabella, and Yubelluna. "You saved the day and got the girl," Xuelan said, with her left hand on her hip. "Why not relax for a change."

Kenny smiled at them. "Sorry, but I've got to get her back home," he replied, grabbing Rias' hand, which made her smile at him. "I've had enough for one day." He then remembered the bets and looked at them seriously. "You don't have to come with me, you know. I'm not forcing you into doing something you don't want."

"As a knight, I must honor the conditions of the match," Karlamine said, placing her hands behind her head. She wanted to sound displeased, but that smile on her lips said otherwise. "Besides, it'll be great to get away from Riser."

"And we're not leaving with you just yet." Isabella said with her own smile. "There's still some Phoenix clan drama that needs to be dealt before we can go with you. We still need to pack our things and say goodbye."

Kenny nodded at her, before turning his attention towards Yubelluna. He had a feeling that the three younger women were more than happy to get away from Riser, seeing their reactions when he kissed them in front of him, but Yubelluna seemed to be one of Riser's most loyal servants, and the gloomy expression on her face was enough to know that she was hurt when he betted on them. "Yubelluna." Kenny walked towards her, letting go of Rias' hand. "I know this is a big chance, and you're probably hurting, but I promise that I wouldn't make you leave if you don't want to."

She looked up and stared into his black eyes. The former Queen was very doubtful of his good nature, due to want happened with Riser. She really thought he cared about them, but that was a lie to have their powers and bodies. How could she be certain that this young man wouldn't be the same? She then felt a hand being placed on both of her should. Looking to her sides, she saw that Karlamine was on her left and Isabella on the right. Both of them smiling encouragingly at her, as Xuelan came up on Karlamine's left, and also smiled at her.

"Just think about it." Kenny said before turning around and walking to Rias and the griffin. He stopped a few feet away and turned to Akeno. "Do you mind bringing X-9 back to the Clubhouse?"

"Not at all," she said with her signature sweet smile. Kenny nodded and offered his hand to Rias. She graciously accepted it, and the pair climbed onto the back of the beast. After they settle down on it, the griffin stood up and took to the air, crossing the skies of the Underworld.

* * *

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sirzechs asked his wife, as the two of them watched from a balcony. Watching the griffin fly away from the mansion. "I had that griffin ready in case they needed to make a last minute escape."

"Thank goodness it didn't come to that," Grayfia said. "We would have had quite a mess to clean up."

"I wouldn't worry too much. My father and Sir Phoenix came to a common ground. Such a shame though, for an engagement to fall apart like this."

Grayfia turned her head to him with a smile. "Yes, you're right. Very sad. You look devastated." She commented on the glad expression he had on.

"You were right about him," he told her. "When I look at that young man, I can't help but feel as though I traveled back in time to face Jack again. And for him to have both the Sword and Red Dragon with him? Truly a miracle! I never dreamed I'd ever see the day they'd come over onto our side."

"It seems as though an encounter with the Vanishing One, the White Dragon, could be upon us soon."

"And not only that. I got a feeling that everyone now knows about the descendent of Samurai Jack, and they'll have their eyes set on him."

* * *

In the skies, Kenny watched the purple sky all around him and Rias. It was beautiful, with bright stars clustered together.

He was broke from his trance when he felt a hand touch his cheek. Turning his head to face forward, he saw it was Rias, who was seated in front of him. She smiled sadly at him with a relieved expression, as if a great pain were lifted from her. "Are you okay," he asked.

"… Silly boy," she said, looking down sadly at his left arm, which was still covered in the red scale gauntlet. Rias place a hand on it. "To get up your arm, just for me."

"Yeah," Kenny said bitterly, turning his hand over so that he can gently hold hers. "It was a good deal. It's not going away, but I'll live with it."

"… You may have broken this engagement, Kenny, but I promise you that there'll be a new engagement that'll be brought up, believe me. If you keep on doing this…" She stopped when Kenny's right hand cupped her left cheek, making her gasp a little and look at him with wide eyes.

She didn't know if he was silently telling her what he thought, or if it was her own mind putting two and two together, but Rias knew what his soft gaze and his loving smile was saying to her. He really was willing to risk it all, just for her. All to protect her. Because he was her samurai.

Rias' eyes teared up. God, she really did love him.

She put her hands around his neck, and Kenny placed his hands on her hips, and then their lips met. It was wasn't a deep kiss, but it was more than enough to have their feelings for one another be known. He loved the sensation of her lips and the smell of her crimson hair, while she loved his rougher lips and his strong arms around her.

After about a minute, they overlapped their lips, and Rias' left his. They stared into each other's eyes, before she started to giggle. "What is it," Kenny asked, chuckling with her.

"When I came to you to have sex, I gave you my first kiss. It's something that girls treasure in Japan, right?"

"I wouldn't know anything about that." He scratched the back of his head, blushing a little bit. "D-Did you like it? The first time we kissed, I mean."

"I loved it." She closed her eyes and looked away, blushing, still smiling. "And I such be asking you that, also."

"They were wonderful," Kenny responded with a smile, before pulling her closer into his chest. Her smile grew wider, as Rias melted into his warmth. The same warmth the redhead had come to know and love after many nights of sleeping in the same as bed, letting the sensation of his hold protect her from all her troubles. She wished that she could always feel this way with him.

… Well, why couldn't she?

* * *

The next day, after Kenny and Rias returned and sleep with each other the rest of the night, this happens.

"So, that's that," Rias said with a bright, sitting next to Kenny and Asia on one of the sofas in the living room, with X-9 and Karen sitting on the other one. "I, Rias Gremory, will also be living here at the Kurosawa residence. I may be inexperienced, but please allow me to care for you too, sister."

Karen at her with an expression that said 'how do I react to this?' while X-9 looked blankly at her. Kenny looked to the blonde beauty and saw Asia with teary eyes and an unpleasant face.

Even Kenny didn't know how to take this sudden desire to stay with him. Rias said she wanted to 'strengthen the relationship with my servants', but he wondered if she was really okay with living in his house.

' _Man, I can't under High-class Devil at all.'_

An almost tense atmosphere was in the air, as Karen stared at Rias with narrow eyes. She really likes Asia staying here. It gave her another girl to talk to. Like sisters. But Rias was different for her. She was the one Kenny loved the most, and all the young Kurosawa wanted was for him to be happy. It was why she was protective of him when it came to girls.

But, she knew that the crimson-haired girl was good to him, and he was to her. It's because he loved her, that he gave up his arm for her. And by the way she caught Rias look at him at times, she knew the feelings were mutual.

However, so was Asia's feelings. Karen's seen this many times in anime, when a guy would have many girls fall in love with him. She thought it was fun to watch, but now that she was looking right at it, happening to her brother, with two very nice girls.

How was she supposed to react this development? Karen sighed. _'Guess there only one thing to do, lay down the law.'_

"All sexual activities are to be done in Kenny's room," she stated, much to the moment teenage boy's shock and embarrassment.

"KAREN!"

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Shine**_ **by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a dark room with the moonlight coming from the window. The light moves against the wall, turning the areas that became covered by it a light blue. As it gradually shifts, it soon reveals the handle of the Sword, as the weapon leans up against the wall. The light then touches the unsheathed blade, causing it to reflect and shine off the metal.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** Kenny, wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, was out at night standing in an open plain with a few trees behind him. His hair flying in the wind and his hands in his jean's pockets as he looks upwards, the green grass under and around him flowing against the wind as well.

 **[And I don't know why, all I know is something's wrong]** The scene stays like this for a moment, before switching to present a close up of his face. Showing an expression that tells the viewer he was deep in thoughts, as his black eyes weren't focused and his lips were parted a small bit.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** High up on a white balcony in the night time, Rias stands there in a white sundress, with her arms on the railing as she leaned on it while looking up at the moon. She face carries a bright smile as her vixen figure is seen slightly through the dress as it and her elegant crimson hair flies in the wind gracefully while glowing into moonlight.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** The scene changes to show different images. The first was of Akeno as she smiles sweetly at the viewer in a lovely kimono, holding an umbrella in her arms with her in a bun. The next image is of Kiba as he stands in a gym, wearing Kendo equipment and the mask tucked under his armpit, giving the camera his charming smile, while in the background were many girls smiling at him back with hearts in their eyes.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** Koneko's next shown, sitting on the sofa in the clubhouse with a piece of chocolate in her mouth, looking at the viewer blankly as she holds up her hand in a peace sign. The final image shows Asia in her nun outfit, brushing a few stray hairs behind her right as she smiles brightly, while standing in the park with the playground behind her.

 **[Maybe on your own you take a conscious step]** Returning back to Rias, the camera shows her up close from the left side, with twinkling stars shining in the background. Her bright expression turned to a sad look as her gaze fell. She placed a hand on her left breast and sighs with her eyes closed.

 **[Do you wanna give it up? All that I want…]** Her eyes opened, but only half way. Showing that she's hurt in some way and sadden about something. The camera then shows the left side of her, before Rias turns her head to the left and a surprised expression appeared on her face.

 **[Is for you to SHINE~]** The scene changes to a white surrounding and the camera moves upwards, showing Kenny in his average school uniform, with his back facing the camera, the Sword in his right hand, and the scabbard in his left as his long black hair flows in the wind.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The camera zoomed out to show Rias, now naked, staring at Kenny's back with her right shoulder facing the viewer and her head turned towards him.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** A side angled view, and Kenny now is seen facing Samurai Jack, whose ghost stands a few feet from him. The camera focused on Kenny face for a movement, before switching over to Jack's. The samurai gives him a smile and disappears. Kenny lets out a sigh with his eyes closed, as he was now standing on a cliff as the sky turns orange in the afternoon.

 **[SHINE~]** Rias, now fully dressed in her usual school uniform, walked up to his right and places a hand on his shoulder. Kenny looks at her as she gives him a smile, then Akeno comes up and stand with him too. Then Asia, Kiba, Koneko, Ranny and Aoimoku.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** Kenny smiles fondly at them for a moment, before his expression quickly turned serious and he faces forward. The others do the same, readying themselves for battle.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** The scene changes to show their backs and zooms out to revival Aku's towering silhouette before them, with the setting sun behind his head.

 **[SHINE~]** The image then changes into a watercolor-like painting. Then everything fades out, as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **Narrator:** **"On the next episode of** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **…."**

 **Kenny:** "What the fuck! How did you get here?!"

 **Karen:** "Kenny maybe my brother, but as his sister, I'm the top bitch in this house!"

 **Kiba:** "Do you remember this sword?"

 **Narrator: "** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **. Updates coming soon."**

 **Kenny:** "Get your head in the game, Kiba! KIBA!"

 **Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

 **So did anyone catch that one** _ **Batman: The Dark Knight Returns**_ **quote? :D**

 **And there you go. That ends the Rating Game Arc, and technically season 1 of The Red Dragon Samurai.**

 **Not much to say about this episode, other than I'm glad to have gotten around to doing it.**

 **And now I'm going to be working on the first chapter of my** _ **Gravity Falls**_ **story, "Weirder Things".**

 **And another thing, I was thinking of charging the ending for the next season. If you can think of an anime ending song that I should use, then please let me know. I was also thinking of changing the opening monologue into an anime style anime opening as well, but that may not happen.**

 **Also, in case you didn't notice, I've started a new crossover story called "** _ **Welcome Back, Mr. ED!"**_ **,** **and it's a male OC-Based crossover between** _ **Assassination Classroom**_ **and** _ **Ed Edd n Eddy**_ **. I got to admit, it has some mistakes here and there, as I went back in and tried to go back in and fix and add some things in it, before just giving up on fixing it and just leaving it as it is. But I promise to do better on the next Edventure (chapter). So I'd appreciate it if you could go take a look, and favorite and follow it.**

 **And that wraps up for today, please be sure to favorite, follow, and review if you enjoyed this episode. And if you got a request for a male OC-based story/crossover you want me to do, please put in the review, or PM me so we can talk about it.**

 **Unit next time, peace out!**


	16. Episode XVI

**_The Road So Far_**

 **{Play music: _Carryon my wayward son_ by Kansas}**

 **(Carry on my wayward son)** The beginning opens with when Kenny slammed into Rias in slow motion.

The two are then seen the moment they first laid eyes on each other, with Kenny on the ground and Rias standing up before him.

 **(For there'll be peace when you are done)** Akeno flashed Kenny a smile after she offered him a desk next to her, making Kenny blush even more than he did when he first saw her.

The scene then cuts to Kenny shouting his name to Rias, who watching him from the window of the old school building.

 **(Lay your weary head to rest)** Yuuma Amano is shown for a moment, before a flash later and she's now Raynare.

Raynare kills the officer for trying to apprehend her, horrifying Kenny.

 **(Don't you cry no more)** In the school building, Kenny's hand reaches out for the Sword, before carefully grabbing it.

 **[Instruments]**

 _"My name is Rias Gremory. I'm a Devil."_ Rias' voice said as the scene shows Kenny throwing the covers off, revealing the crimson-haired girl's naked form lying in bed with him.

"And you are now my Devil servant, Kenny Kurosawa." She said, after opening her two wings in the clubroom, on the first day Kenny met the others.

The scene changes to show Kenny's wings opening.

 _"So what happens to me if I stay with you?"_ Kenny's voice asked, as the scene showed him being given a ton of flyers to hand out by Koneko. It then shows him fighting Mr. Scotts, before showing the man leave the warehouse.

Kenny quickly got to his feet, during his fight with Kalawarner. "Never!" He exclaimed with a glare. "I'm not losing to you freaks again!"

He is then shown slashing across Kalawarner's.

"… They call me Jack."

 **(Once I rose above the noise and confusion)** Kenny collapsed on the floor of his after seeing through the images Jack had shown.

"Now with Aku gone," said the ghost with a serious tone, "the leaders revealed to me their next plan of action."

 **(Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion)** _"To bring Aku back to life."_ Kenny let out a gasp and his wide-eyed expression filled with horror.

Aku's silhouette is shown in a red background, as a city before him burns to the ground.

 **(I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high)** "I will," said Kenny as he looked up. _"I could wait and prepare myself for that day. The day the followers come for me. The day Aku returns."_ Kenny pulled out the Sword from his back and entered into the house.

He and Freed stood before each other, before the scene changed to the two of them fighting. Asia is then shown standing in front of Kenny, protecting him from Freed.

 **(Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man)** _"That girl that you think is the enemy put her life on the line to protect me."_ Kenny's voice said as the viewer is shown quick moments of Asia and him having fun all day. The scene changed to show his bloodied figure after being attacked by Raynare and her followers as he falls into the pond, as his blood leaks into it.

 **(Though my mind could think I still was a mad man)** Kenny is then seen jumping high into the air and killing Raynare.

 **(I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say)** The scene changed again to show him fighting against the X-models with Xuelan, Karlamine, and Isabella.

The masked killer is then shown, pulling out his swords. _"Your fall will be my ascension in the First Legion of Darkness."_

 **(Carry on my wayward son)** The wooden Aku is shown.

Kenny and Rias have their first kiss, with Rias onto of him.

Riser appears before them in the clubroom.

 **(For there'll be peace when you are done)** Kenny slashed across Riser's chest during the Rating Games.

And then it showed Kenny defeating Riser with one last attack

 **(Lay your weary head to rest)** "I've got a feeling that everyone now knows about the descendent of Samurai Jack," said Sirzechs to his wife, "and they'll have all their eyes set on him."

 **(Don't you cry no more)** Kenny and Rias share another loving kiss, before cutting to black.

* * *

"Unnn…"

Kenny Kurosawa was awakened from his sleep when he heard a seductive voice. A familiar one that was close to him.

He was on his right side, facing the direction of the voice. So when he cracked open his eyes a bit, Kenny smiled at what he found.

Rias Gremory was sleeping soundly next to him, naked. Her face was only two inches away from his, with the two of them holding each other. His arms were around her, holding the busty young woman close to him. Rias' left arm was around his head, while her right hand was placed on his chest. She had her right leg around his left leg, trapping it between her thighs.

With a few longs of her crimson hair in front of her face, her stimulating smell filled Kenny's nose. It was a smell that he's been getting used to ever since Rias started living with him at the Kurosawa residence.

But it was a school day, a Kenny didn't want for the two of them to be late. "Rias," he said softly, moving his left hand from her back to her shoulder to lightly shake it. "Rias, it's time to wake up."

Rias' eyes open as though she'd only closed them for a few seconds. "Kenny, good morning," she said, brushing her hair away from her face to look at him with her bright blue-green eyes.

"Yeah, good morning." He smiled back at her. Kenny sat up and brushed some of his black hair away his eyes. Looking down at her laying body, he became curious. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I felt like sleeping while using you as my hugging pillow. I came in after you went to sleep."

Kenny wasn't complaining. He enjoys sleeping with her. "That's fine, but we should get ready for school." He was about to pull the covers off his legs when Rias sat up and pressed her large breast against his back and wrap her arms around him, before resting her chin on his left shoulder.

"We've still got some time left," Rias whispered to him in a seductive and tempting voice, slowly tracing a heart on his chest with her finger. The way she talked and pressed herself onto him with her breast caused his face to turn red with embarrassment. As well as his pants to get tighter. "It might be wonderful to stay like this until it's time to wake up. Do you think doing something sexy would deepen communication with my cute samurai?" She kissed his cheek.

"Well… I'd think so, but…" Kenny then surprised when Rias moved herself around him, placed her hands on his shoulder and sat across his lap.

"Then do you want to come at me?" Rias replied with a sexy whispering voice, further stimulating the black-haired teen, as he placed his hands on her hips and stared at her with slightly wide eyes. "You know I'll do anything that will please you."

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Suddenly the door was knocked on, snapping Kenny and Rias out of it. "Kenny, it's almost time to get up." Asia's voice was heard from the other side.

Kenny looked at his clock and saw it was almost time for him to get up and make breakfast for everyone.

"Kenny, can you hear me? Are you still asleep?"

"No, I'm awake," Kenny said quickly, scooting out from underneath Rias. "W-Wait a bit! I mean, wait for me downstairs!" He really didn't want for the kind-hearted girl to see him like this. Things started to get awkward when Asia started to have a rivalry towards Rias ever since the redhead started living there.

And to make things bad enough, Rias would always accept the challenge. They would usually argue with each other, but Kenny didn't like to see them fight with each other and hoped that they would get along.

But as he was in his mental dilemma, Rias put on a devilish smile and turned towards the door. "Asia, wait for us a bit longer. Kenny and I need to get ready. We're both still in bed," Rias said, much to Kenny's dismay and shock.

The door opened violently. Asia stood there in her night clothing, with teary eyes and seemed really displeased. Showing her displeasure by making an unpleasant face.

"Ah… hi Asia," Kenny said nervously, knowing where this was going to end up. "Good morning."

Rias hugged Kenny's left arm after seeing Asia's face. "I hope you're doing well," She smiled at her, causing the already mad blonde's body to shake.

"Wait, Asia!" He quickly exclaimed, frantically waving his hands in front of himself. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Whatever, I'll also get naked!" Asia exclaimed as she grabbed her clothes, shocking the black-haired teen and even surprising Rias. "I don't want to be left out!" She approached them, while taking off her light green sleeping dress, exposing her breast and white panties.

However, she was stopped by another voice. "Hold it, missy!" Karen startled Asia and the two older teenagers, who they saw was standing in the hallway with a stern expression. "I think you two have held my brother back from his breakfast making long enough," she said. "Get dressed now while he goes and makes breakfast."

"But Karen," Asia protested.

"I was already here," Rias objected.

"I don't want to hear it! You're forgetting that I'm his sister, and lived here way before any of you." She snapped at them, before calming down when she looked at Kenny. "Go on down, but you've really got to get a better grip on them."

"I know." He sighed and stood up from the bed. Walking pass the two Devils, patted Karen on the shoulder as he brushed passed her too. "Thanks though," he said as he walked to the stairs.

"You got to get a better handle of your harem, Kenny!" She called out to him with a mischievous smirk. "I can't keep trying to break up the fights!"

"I don't have a harem!" Kenny exclaimed with a flushed face, before walking down the stairs.

* * *

 **("…Gotta get back…back to the past…Samurai Jack.")** There's nothing but a black screen.

 **("I've finally returned to the past and defeated Aku.")** The scene then goes down to reveal Jack. His silhouette all white with a white shadow behind him, standing in the dark with his back turned towards the viewer.

 **("But, I still feared for the future.")** Jack is then shown looking out at the horizon from the balcony of his castle, pink Sakura leaves falling all around him and his empire. The scene then changes to show an opening in a snowbound forest with towering trees.

 **("Though he's gone, his shadow still remains.")** The camera turned slowly to the right and stopped when it shows Jack meditating on the snow covered ground, with his right side facing the viewer. There's then a close up of the sheathed Sword, as the blade is pulled from the scabbard.

 **("Though I will not be around, I will not let the nightmare return.")** The scene focuses only on the Sword's blade, as reflection of Jack's eyes was shown in the metal for a moment, before Aku's eyes replaced them.

 **("With a simple goal, the Sword was passed down to eldest child of the eldest child.")** Jack's silhouette, with the sword in hand, stands on top of a hill looking at his home from a distance. But then the scene changes to where there was a woman standing in Jack's place, looking at another city of the in the 19th century.

 **("To be passed down throughout the times.")** The scene fades into another one, this time to a man looking at a city set ablaze in the night, as American bombers fly overhead during World War 2.

 **("So that if Aku does comes back, there's hope.")** Again, the scene changes. But this time shows Kenny's silhouette looking at Kuoh. The city lit by its neon lights in the night atmosphere.

 **("I've placed my faith in him, and those around him.")** Kenny was now sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree while looking up at the silhouette figure a familiar young woman. The screen suddenly goes black.

 **("His name is Kenny Kurosawa… the Red Dragon Samurai.")** Things continue to remain black, but then the Sword is seen falling in slow motion.

 **{Play _Itteki no Eikyou_ by UVERworld/ ENLISH version by Amalee}**

 **( _Can you forgive, and forget your self-pride?)_ ** Kenny's Sacred Gear grabbed the Sword. The scene quickly switched to the show his silhouette, holding the Sword high over his head, as a giant wall of fire erupted behind him, while he stood on a wide flat plan.

 **( _Let it all go and recover your stride_ ) **Changing scenes with the screen glitching, Rias is then shown staring seriously at the viewer, her hair flowing to the right. Her eyes flash red, before reaching her hand out in front of her. Then clocking it in her crimson demonic-power.

 **( _I'll take the pain, so blame it on me_ ) **The scene changed again, this time showing Samurai Jack smiling at the audience for a moment.

 **( _Give me the weight for everything_ )** He then turned around and walked away, before vanishing.

 **( _No matter how large, or how small_ ) **Switching back to Kenny, he stared at the audience with a serious expression, still holding the Sword over his head.

 **( _I will bear it all_ )** He then pointed the Sword at the viewer.

 **( _Find forgiveness in your heart,_** **_so you can continue on_** **)** Suddenly, the green jewel on the Boosted Gear to glow, blinding the viewer. Everything then went black.

 **[Instrumentals]** Then the title burns itself into the scene, glowing red as it shines in the dark.

 ** _The Red Dragon Samurai_**

 **( _Give a name to the rose - it's all the same_ )** Kenny is now showing walking in the neighborhood towards the viewer in the day time, with the Sword on his back in the shinai bag.

 **( _It'll still smell as sweet_ )** The background suddenly turned to night, and his expression turned to serious scowl as he pulled out the Sword.

 **( _Give a name to the rose - it's all the same_ )** Back in the day time, Rias is seen again, only this time she's sitting at her school desk with a pleasant smile.

 **( _It won't change what you meant to me (Ah~)_ )** Suddenly the scene changed again. Rias was no sitting at her desk in the clubroom, with a serious expression. Her eyes flashed red, and the camera quickly zoomed in on her right eye, until the entire screen with red.

 **( _If you live – Live your life with good intent_ ) **Zooming out, the scene changed to show the Gremory House symbol glowing in a black background. As the camera zoomed out, it stop when Akeno was shown, then continued, only to stop again when Koneko was show.

 **( _It returns somewhere along the way (Ah~)_ ) **The camera continued once again, only to stop for a final time when Asia was shown. Everything fades again.

 **( _But - would you give – Give it a second thought_ ) **Kiba is then seen in a dark, empty room on his hands and knees, as tears poured down his face.

 **( _When saying it reveals the lie_ )** After a moment, the background suddenly cracked like glass, with each section showing something horrifying, and Kiba threw his head back and howled in agony and anger towards the heavens.

 **( _There's only 10% you're to blame for_ ) **Quickly shifting the scene to look down at Kiba, the viewer sees that there were the shadows of seven sword around him, with their tips attached to his shadow.

 **( _But no one will share the fault_ ) **Zooming in on one of the shadowy swords, Irina appeared behind it, with her own pose. The scene quickly turned to another sword's shadow, and showed Xenova standing behind it in a fighting pose.

 **( _You take the heat, but no more_ ) **Moving quickly past her right should, viewer passes over the ghosts of many crying children, before reaching the end and ending up back at where Kiba is.

 **( _So now's the time, you gotta hold your own, and stand up tall_ ) **Kiba was still on his knees, but with a wider view and a side view of scene, a mysterious man is now shown standing in front of him with a sword drawn. Other individuals stand behind him. The man raised the sword to kill Kiba, and he closed his teary eye and accepts his fate.

 **( _It's the number one thing you can never forget_ ) **Suddenly, Kenny stepped in front of Kiba and the sword with the Sword, causing the man to stumble backwards. Kiba looked in shock. Kenny is seen glaring at the man, before slashing down at him.

 **( _Don't let them define you,_ ) **Vali in his Balance Breaker armor is then shown flying up into the night sky, the moon behind him. The quickly change to show a lone priest on top of a building, looking out at the city.

 **( _There is fight in you yet_ ) **Akeno is then shown naked, smiling brightly at the viewer, before a single crack form abruptly down her middle. Now she was smiling on the right side with her Devil wing out. On the left, she's crying into her hand with her Fallen Angel wing out.

 **( _I'll take the pain, so blame it on me_ ) **The scene changed again, this time showing Kenny on one knee while his hand grasped the Sword, which was stabbed into the ground. He pants in exhaustion, as he is surround by a wildfire.

 **( _Give me the weight for everything_ ) **Rias then kneed down and place her curvy body on his back, as she wrapped her arms around him. This brought a thankful smile on his face, as he reached back and place a hand on the back of her head.

 **( _No matter how large, or how small_ ) **Kenny stood up, with Rias moving back to give him space. He looked up and scowled at something.

 **( _You and I can bear it all_ ) **A view of his back revealed it to be the silhouette of Aku, towering over him, with the moon behind his head.

 **( _Find forgiveness in your heart,_ ) **Kenny activated his armor and flew up into the sky, heading up towards Aku.

 **( _And you will continue on_ ) **The scene turned to a watercolor-like painting, before everything faded to black.

* * *

 **Episode XVI**

 **"The Sword in the Picture"**

It was bad enough that he had to deal with the two of them arguing, but now Karen was saying that Asia and Rias are his harem. Now he loved Rias, and certainly has affections for Asia, and the idea has crossed him a bit when his sister started mentioning it. But how was he supposed to handle two girls that wanted him all to herself?

Before he knew it, he was at the bottom of the stairs. Still feeling tired from sleeping, he closed his eyes and yawned as he entered the kitchen.

But when Kenny reopened his eyes, they grew as wide as dinner plates and his nose bled a tiny bit at the sight before him.

Standing there, side by side together, in the kitchen in front of Kenny was Xuelan, Karlamine, Isabella, and Yubelluna.

But they weren't wearing their usual outfits. Each one of the four women before him were wearing sexy French maid uniforms, which were sleeveless and exposed their ample cleavages, with the former Phoenix Queen's being almost unable to stay the uniform. Xuelan and Karlamine didn't have on the maid headpiece like Yubelluna and Isabella, with the Chinese Rook keeping her buns and the Knight with her headband. Isabella had taken off her mask, fulling showing her beautiful face, and Yubelluna had her hair down in two pony tails.

"Good morning, master!" They said together, with Xuelan saying it with a bright smile, Isabella with a small smile, Karlamine appearing to be embarrassed, and Yubelluna having a neutral expression. The four maids bowed their heads. "We're here for your service!"

"Aaah…" Kenny continued to stare at them with hanging jaws and wide eyes, shocked not only to see them, but in sexy maid outfits. When he was able to find the will to speak, he took a step back. "Wha-What-What the fuck!" He exclaimed. "How you get here here?!"

"X-9 let us in when we arrived a couple hours ago." Isabella said after raising their heads from the bow. All head turned towards the robot who was feeding Lulu her breakfast.

After pouring her food and hearing his name being called out, X-9 turned his head towards them. "They're going to be living with you, so I decided to just go ahead and let them in." He responded.

"Oh, right," Kenny said, remembering the duel with Riser Phoenix when he betted the four girls. He then looked to them, his face turning pink as he scanned Isabella's maid outfit, secretly admitting they looked really hot in the dresses. "But, why-why are you wearing those outfits?"

"Well, we've been talking," Isabella said, looking away to hide her embarrassed, while blushing lightly as he stared at her. "And we've decided to be your maids."

"Huh?"

"What is going on here?" A stern toned voice caused Kenny to quickly turn around to find Rias and Asia standing at the base of the stairs, now fully dressed in their uniforms. The crimson-haired girl glared at him and the girls with her arms crossed under her breast, while Asia looked upset too, but with teary eyes.

"Uh… well-I…" Kenny tried to come up with an answer, but Yubelluna halted him by placing a hand on his shoulder. She then stepped forward, her face neutral and almost cold.

"Allow me to explain our presence," she said. "As you know, we were offered to Mr. Kurosawa if he was to win the duel with Lord Riser—" Yubelluna abruptly stopped, gritting her teeth for a moment. This caught the residence of the house attention for a moment.

Xuelan, feeling the anger and frustration that her friend was feeling, stepped forward and took over the explanation. "After we watch you and Kenny fly away, the four of us returned to the Phoenix mansion to work out the unexpected stakes that their son made. When we told them that your servant was willing to give us a choice, they thought it would be best for us to go ahead and be with him. Just to show him our gratitude."

"Is that so?" Karen's voice came from behind Rias and Asia. The Devil girls were shocked by this and moved aside, revealing to Kenny and the maid girls the younger girl's stern expression, as they turned to face her. The younger sighed and place her finger on her temple, before walking towards Kenny and the maid girls. "You know how to attract all kinds of women, don't you?"

"It's not like I ask for it," Kenny protested, as she stopped in front of them.

"So you all want to stay here, huh?" Karen questioned the four newcomers. They all nodded. The young girl sighed. This was going to get out of control, she could tell. "Right, but just so you know: Kenny maybe my brother, but as his sister, I'm the top bitch in this house!" She proclaimed, pointing at them dramatically. The maids looked at her with wide eyes, not sure how to take this. "That means I didn't want to see any fighting among any of you for my brother's love! If you want it, you'll have to join his harem! Take turns, or have an all-out orgy!"

"DO YOU EVER THINK BEFORE YOU OPEN THAT BIG MOUTH? "Kenny exclaimed comically, with shark-like teeth and white eyes and a red anime-style tick mark on his head. Yubelluna, Karlamine, Isabella, and Xuelan were taken back by Karen's proclaim, and their faces turned red with embarrassment. Rias and Asia on the other hand, blushed heavily with their eyes covered in the shadow of their hair.

 _'More love rivals!'_

Groaning loudly with his hands pressing against his eyes, Kenny then said, "Alright, look: I don't need maids. We're capable of taking care of ourselves. I just need to prepare breakfast for everyone." He turned to go do his intended task, only for Karlamine to stop him with a hand on his chest.

"We'll prepare the morning meal, it is our duties as maids," She said. "You, however, need to clean yourself and get dressed."

"And don't think you're changing our minds about it," Isabella said with a smile. "We're willing to earn our right to be here, too."

Kenny looked at her puzzled for a moment, but shrugged. At least he can take a shower and get fully awake.

* * *

After returning having taken his shower, putting on his school uniform, and equipping himself with the shinai bag with the Sword inside, Kenny sat at the table to wait for breakfast. Rias and Asia quickly sat down beside him, almost as if they were in a hurry to get to a seat next to him. Karen soon joined them, having put on her school uniform.

Within a minute, Xuelan, Isabella, Karlamine, and Yubelluna walked out of the kitchen in a single file way, with plates and cups filled with drinks. In an almost unified manner, the young women placed the plates in front of four people at the table and set the drinks on the side. Karlamine quickly rushed back into the kitchen to get something, while the Kurosawa residences stared down at their plates with wide eyes. Rias and Asia were confused by what they were looking at, but Kenny and Karen were greatly joyed.

"Chorizo and eggs," Kenny asked, staring at said food on his plate that was with a side of refried beans and square potato bites.

"Ah hell yeah!" Karen was about to grab a hand full of the chorizo and egg, when Karlamine came back and present a fork to her face.

"We use a fork, Ms. Kurosawa," She said sternly. Karen smiled sheepishly, before grabbing the utensil.

"I can't believe how long I haven't had this," said Kenny, as Karlamine went around giving fork to everyone at the table. Once he got his fork, the teen used it to try out the chorizo and eggs. One bite, and he was instantly encaptivated by the delicious meal. "And this is easily the best I've ever had! Thank you!"

The four maids bowed head with smiles. "We're happy you enjoy it, master."

Kenny then thought of something, and turned his attention to his left towards Rias. "Maybe you can learn how to cook this." He said. "I'm sure you'd be great at it." Something he found out when she started living with them was that Rias was an expert at cooking Japanese food, western food, and Chinese food. She had a wide range of cooking skills and can cook food of the finest quality. He'd originally thought she would be bad at these kinds of things because she was like a princess, but it's the opposite. Living in the human world for as long as she's been doing must have paid off.

"I think I will," said the crimson-haired girl with a smile. "Thank you for the recommendation."

Asia looked at Kenny with a troubled expression, pouting in jealousy at how much attention he was giving Rias. She closed her eyes and wiped her head away, before pinching Kenny's right arm and twisting, causing him to cringe in pain. When she lets go, he looked at her with a glare. "Is there a reason for that?" He hissed at her in a low voice.

His response was only silence. Whenever she got in a bad mood, she'd do this to him without saying a word. It was cute and lovely, it was also annoying for him.

Asia was also amazing. In a short time she's learned Japanese letters. She already mastered hiragana and katakana and was moving to learn how to read and write kanji now. This was mostly because she worked hard, but also because she seemed to have a talent for studying, which she really enjoyed. She may have just started normal school life a few months ago, but her ability to learn fast meant she had no trouble with mathematics, science and languages.

However, when it came to cooking, she couldn't compete with Rias. Asia wasn't a bad cook, but the redhead seemed to make everything she cooked delicious.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this to you, Kenny," Rias told him, making the teen turn his attention to her. "Today the club members are coming here."

"What are you talking about," He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you remember what I said before? It's about time to clean the whole old school building. While it's being clean, we'll be moving the meeting here."

"If that is the case, then when you return, we'll prepare for the meeting," said Yubelluna with a bow.

Kenny finished swallowing a bite of chorizo and eggs before saying, "you know you girls can grab something to eat as well."

Isabella blinked for a moment in confusion. "But it's not for the maid to eat while the master is too."

"I told you, I don't need maids." Kenny waved his fork in denial. "Besides, I'm sure that you're hungry. Go on, help yourselves."

The two Rooks and Knight shared glances with each other, not sure if they should go ahead and do it. Most of their lives as Devils were spent following Riser's orders and doing his bidding. The only time they and the other Phoenix servants were allowed to eat on their own was lunch time. Breakfast and dinner was when they'd stand back and watch their former master eat delicious meals. But with them being given to Kenny, they were to follow his orders, and the black-haired teen seemed to be giving the four more freedom. And so, the three turned to the left and made their way to the kitchen.

Yubelluna soon followed. But before entering the kitchen, she stopped and looked at the table, watching the young man who was now her 'master'. He seemed so different compared to Riser, and she wasn't going to lie to herself and admitted at he's very handsome. However, Yubelluna's head tilted down a bit, remembering on certain thinks in her past. The men she trusted, and lead to disaster for her.

She was certain that it was going to be awhile before she could fully accept him as anything other than another Riser, who only wanted her powers and body. Yubelluna turned away and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

The noon came soon than Kenny had realized. It was a bright day at Kuoh Academy, and the weather across the country has started to become warmer than before with the arrival of spring.

He sighed while leaning back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. "This roller coaster of a life just wouldn't slow down," He said to himself. "First Rias moves in, Asia started a rivalry with her, and now Xuelan, Karlamine, Isabella, and Yubelluna move in and are my so called 'maids'." Kenny's flushed when he thought about the French maid dresses they all had on. How the dress made them not only cute, but sexy with how tightly the clothing fit their bodies. "And of all the outfits they had to pick, they just had to pick a maid's uniform."

"What was that, son?" A familiar and unpleasant voice asked, bring Kenny out of his own little world and back into the real one. He brought his head down to look in front of himself, only to be met with the sight of Matsuda and Motohama standing before him.

"What's with you two," Kenny asked, not really in the mod for the Perverted Duo.

Motohama placed his hands on the desk and leaned closer to Kenny. "There're some rather odd rumors about you going around you, so you might want to be more careful."

"What rumors," asked the black-haired teen, already annoyed by the fact that the glasses-wearing pervert was in his face.

"One is that you're playing around with beautiful girls like you were a wild beast." He said while fixing his glasses and having a shadow loom over his face.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Mastsuda said. "For real, man. They say that you got a hold of Rias and Akeno, and forced them to evil, sexual acts against their will. Making them say such dirty shit, man~!"

"What?!" Kenny shouted over the insane rumors.

"There's more," said Motohama. "They say that you've fangs into, the school's mascot, Koneko, who has a loli body. That you've devoured her in intense sexual intercourse that could easily break her body. Feasting on her underdeveloped body like a carnivorous beast! And now you lust has now reached the Angel who had just transferred to our school; Asia."

"Alright! Alright! Stop!" Kenny shouted, having enough of hearing the outrageous lies told about him. He placed his hands on his temple when he started to feel the headache coming back. "Just tell me who's spreading those rumors."

"Well, that was us," Mastsuda admitted.

"... What?"

"Snap!" Motohama exclaimed, getting closer to his face to the point that Kenny could have sworn he was smelling their bad breath. "If you don't let us know what you know, we'll go crazy with jealousy!"

"Yeah!" Motohama joined in. "And it'd already be too late, see!"

"That's the excuse you two have for spreading rumors," Kenny asked indignantly.

"By the way," said Mastsuda, "we're also spreading a rumor about you and Kiba being a gay couple. It's really popular among some girls."

 _POW! POW!_

"Why don't the two of you go fuck yourselves?!" Kenny exclaimed in anger at the Perverted Duo as he stood up from his chair, who were now lying on the floor with bruised faces after he punched them.

"So, the two are harassing you again?" Kenny looked up at the source of the voice and with startled to see it was Aika Kiriyuu, the same girl who passed out when she used her… unique ability to measure the size of his manhood. Standing next to her was Asia, smiling at him. "Asia," Kiriyuu said to her, "there are so many other nice boys around. You don't have to be his girlfriend if you don't want to."

This caused Asia to fluster. "B-b-b-boyfriend!?"

"Eh? I'm wrong? But the two of you are always together, so I thought you two were going out," pointed out Kiriyuu with a perverted expression.

"T-t-that's... Auu..." Asia's face began to turn crimson in embarrassment.

"Hmmm. Is that so? You guys look like a couple. You 're always together and get along well, kinda like a combination. You guys are also living together with your parents' permission, right? A young boy and a girl living under one roof." Kiriyuu turned to towards Kenny and walked up to him, stepping over the unconscious Perverted Duo. "And if I can make a guess: you two haven't properly bathed together, haven't you?"

"Ah… No?" Kenny responded, not sure if he wanted to know what was going through the girl's head.

"That's understandable. You're by far the largest pair I've ever seen." The female pervert told, and it was at that moment that Kenny blushed hot red in embarrassment. "You would have hurt her more than pleased her, so maybe I can be there to fill in the sexual void… Mugah!" She was cut off when Asia covered Kiryuu's mouth with both hands from behind her.

"Aaaah! Please stop, Kiriyuu!"

"And beside, Asia and I aren't a couple!" Kenny exclaimed, right before a quick throbbing pain came from his arm. He cursed in his head, knowing that it meant only one thing: the gauntlet was going to appear again. "Listen Asia, I've got to go take care of something, okay?"

This second Asia for a moment. Looking at him with a puzzled expression, Asia then saw him move his eyes down and to the right a few times. Following the direction that he was gesturing towards, the blonde beauty realized that his arm was acting up again. "Yeah, sure," she said, letting ok of Kiriyuu.

Kenny nodded and grabbed the shinai bag before leaving.

* * *

After he'd left the room, Kenny when over to the old school building. When he opened the door to the clubroom, he saw that there wasn't anyone there. Stepping into the room and hearing door closed behind him, the young man's ears picked up the sound of the shower, and the soft humming of a woman's voice. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"I'm in the shower! Who is it?" Kenny instantly recognized the voice as Akeno's voice. And it was coming from a closed door that housed the shower

"It's me, Kenny."

"Oh hey, Kenny," Akeno said with a joyful tone. "You looking for Rias?"

"Ah, no." Kenny responded, feeling somewhat awkward. "My arm's been acting up again, so I was just wondering if you could take care of that."

"Sure! You get ready, while I finish up here."

Kenny nodded and walked out of the room. After exiting the clubroom, the black-hair teen walked to another door and entered it. The room that he entered was mostly empty, with a Japanese flooring to make it look like a traditional Japanese room. There were symbols around the room that looked like certain casting spells, casting items in the room, and a magic circle in the middle of the room.

Not wasting time, he started striping his upper body. This was all a part of the ritual to scatter the powers of a dragon. After giving up his hand to fight against Riser, Kenny's been having to do this ritual to keep his dragon powers in check, as the gauntlet wouldn't go away like it normally would.

After removing his white shirt and the red T-shirt, Kenny walked over to the circle with the shinai bag in his left hand. Stopping in the center of the circle, he sits down and sets the Sword down to the side. Now all he has to do is wait for Akeno.

Although, the boy couldn't help but blush as he remembered how this ritual was supposed to be done, as the only ones capable of preforming the event with him are Rias and Akeno.

And it involves some rather… lecherous actions.

The sound of the door opening and closing interrupted his thoughts, and made Kenny turn towards it. Kenny's blush intensified tenfold.

Standing there was Akeno herself, wearing nothing but a drenched white bathrobe that attracted to her perfect figure. Her skin was glistering from the water still on her wet body, making her more beautiful. "Sorry for the wait," She said, untying the orange ribbon, which let her hair down. Kenny didn't know why, but seeing her hair down like that always made her even more stunning.

"It's quite alright," said Kenny, trying to keep his focus on her face and not look down at her wet, almost naked body. "I'm sorry for always asking you to do this."

"Fufufufu. That's hardly your fault, Kenny," Akeno told him, as she walked up to him and sat in front of him in a sacred way. "Now, we shall begin."

"R-Right." Kenny smiled awkwardly as he held out his left hand to her.

"Ara ara. Did something happen?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that you're all wet and… almost naked."

"I was taking a shower when you came looking for me, but I guess that's a good thing for this ritual," Akeno informed him, before taking a gentle hold of his hand. "I didn't have time to dry myself properly." She seemed to really enjoy teasing Kenny, because she was now rubbing his hand with her two hands, sending arousing sensations through his body.

"No, no! You look really great!" Kenny quickly stated, only to regret it and hit his forehead with his hand. "What did I say that for?"

"No, no. I think that was sweet of you to say," said Akeno. "But the issue you're having is with your dragon arm's spirit. It is far stronger than any of us have expected. Asia and I tried to turn it back into your normal arm, but it was only temporarily." She stopped rubbing his and brought it her head close to it. "To suck the dragon's energy directly from your finger, pulling accumulated energy out of your left arm."

And with that, and while making an obscene water sound, Akeno puts Kenny's index finger into her mouth.

Kenny fought to keep himself from moaning, but the sensation was something he truly couldn't describe with words. May have not been the first time his fingers were inside of Akeno's mouth, but it always felt amazing. It was slippery, but warm, and her lips were so soft. It also didn't help him at Akeno was moaning and holding his finger with both hands, as she leaned in closer to him, sucking on it eagerly and hungrily.

 _'Alright, Kenny. You can do this.'_ Kenny told himself, as his hormones were practically raging, and his primal instincts were almost shouting at him to take Akeno then and there. He could feel the power slipping away from his left arm, but that feeling wasn't as powerful as the sensation he was getting from the erotic situation he was in. _'You've done this before. You just have to keep it together.'_ However, that was proving to be difficult with Akeno moving her tongue all around his finger. _'But I'm not going to lie; this is really hot!'_

Akeno suddenly started licking his finger, causing him to shut his eyes and let a moan slip out. Wanting to know what was going on, Kenny cracked open his right eye and saw Akeno looking at him with a mischievous expression, along with what looked like the sadist personality of hers getting turned on. She started to swirl around my finger with the tip of her tongue, before taking the finger out of her mouth with a thread of saliva.

"Ara ara. If you make a cute reaction like that, then I feel like giving you more service," said the beautiful young woman.

"It's not like I was expecting you to start teasing me." Kenny said.

"But it's not all that bad. I've always wanted to adore you." Akeno said, before surprising Kenny by leaning in close to him, pressing her breast against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his head in a hug. "Even though I act like this, I've a great liking towards you, Kenny."

"M-Me?" Kenny asked, blushing greatly as his body stiffened up. "Wait, are you… bare under that…?"

"It's all part of the ritual. I'd be willing to go even further. But if I make a move on you, then Rias would get jealous. And we both know what she's like when she's upset." She giggled as she picked up Kenny's hand again brought it to her face. "For now, we better stay standing on ceremony." Akeno said before licking from the palm of his hand to the tip of his fingers.

Kenny went back to keeping his moans from escaping his lips as she started to suck the energy out again, but his cheeks were blushing brightly and a drop of blood coming from his nose. _'Okay, bad thoughts, please don't cloud my mind. You're here to handle this problem. Focus on that! Don't think about what would happen if I and Akeno were to go all out!'_

A few seconds later, and Akeno was finally finished the task and took Kenny's finger out of her mouth with a thread of saliva, before wiping her mouth with a napkin. "The dragon powers are gone now," she said with a smile. "You should be good for now."

Kenny sighed in relief, almost glad that it was over. "Thanks Akeno," he said with a grateful smile. He then grabbed the shinai bag and stood up, but felt a hand grab his wrist before he could go to get his shirts. He looked down to see it was Akeno who grabbed him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing like that," said the young woman. "It's just that… Remember your battle with Phoenix."

This caused Kenny to feel a bit puzzled. "Yeah, of course."

"I was watching you from the infirmary room." Akeno stood up, not letting go of his wrist. Her head tilted downwards with her purple eyes closed. "You've continued to stand and fight time and time again, even as you were being beaten. You were the definition of a warrior, Kenny. And then crashing the engagement party like you did to save Rias, impressive. You were even able to defeat Riser, who was rumored to be immortal." She looked directly at him with her eyes now open. Kenny was then surprised when she placed her finger on his chest and started tracing on it. "Ufu. Sometimes I think about you and the area around my breast gets hot. And I can't help it. But when I try to make you enjoy something like this, the instinct of a bully inside me rises… I wonder, if this could be love."

"Love…?" Kenny asked as he stared at her while Akeno looked at him with loving eyes. He could have sworn he saw it in her eyes. The strong affections of love.

Before he could say anything else, the school's bells rung, causing Akeno to back away from Kenny. "We should do this again sometime," said the black-haired beauty, before walking to the door and exiting the room, leaving Kenny in a confused state.

* * *

"Well then, let's begin our meeting," Rias told her peerage, as they were sitting around in Kenny's room. It was after school and the members of the Occult Research walked together to the Kurosawa residence to have their club meeting. They were surprised at first when they saw the former Phoenix servants there, but after Kenny explained that they were wanting to be his new maids, they understood.

Not wanting to be disturbed, they were having the meeting in Kenny's room.

"This month's contract numbers are in." The redhead stated as she drank tea, while sitting on the black-haired teen's bed, as the other Devils sat on the floor before her. "Akeno; eleven."

"That's right." Akeno acknowledged.

"Koneko; ten."

"… Sounds good," Koneko said.

"Kiba had eight."

"I did." Kiba stated.

"Three for Asia."

"Yah!" Asia cheered as the others looked proudly at her.

"No way!" Kiba smiled at her. "That's really impressive, Asia."

"Good for you, lady." Akeno said with a giggle. "You should be proud of yourself."

"… Especially considering you're brand new to contracts," said Koneko. This seemed to really make Asia happy, as her expression brightens with each phrase.

"Oh my goodness. Thank you so much!" She said to them with closed eyes and a smile.

"And Kenny." Rias continued where she left off. Taking a quick sip of her tea before saying, "Only one."

Kenny sighed and crossed his arms. That one contract was from Ume, the wife of the police officer that was killed by Raynare that one fateful night. It was only to babysit her daughter, Hiriko. He has been doing other jobs, but none of them would make the pact with him. "It's not my fault that they didn't want to repay me."

"I understand that," said Rias, "but you'll have to find a way to make sure you complete those contracts. That way you can become a high ranking Devil."

"Right!" Kenny nodded, determined to become stronger to defeat the First Legion of Darkness, and finally Aku, if he ever comes back.

But then he heard something from outside the room. Kenny wasn't sure what it was, but could have sworn it was a girl's voice saying _'So cute!'_ , and it was coming from downstairs. Rias was about to go on with the meeting when she noticed her cute samurai, with his attention being caught by something else. "Is everything okay?" she asked, causing the other members to look at him.

"If you that's adorable, then wait until you see him as a strawberry," Karen's voice said from outside of the room. They were confused by this. However, Kenny's eyes widened quickly in realization and almost panicked.

"Oh no." Kenny quickly got and went to the door. "Karen, you better not be!" he exclaimed before opening his bedroom door and running out of the room. He sprinted down the hall and reached the stairs, before heading down to the first floor. Once there, he ran to the living room and stopped when he saw the thing he was fearing.

Sitting on the sofas, Karen was showing the maids their family photo albums that were lying open on the table. "And that was the Halloween that Kenny was part of the Pie Festival Play," she showed a photo of the modern samurai in a large custom of the fruit. With only his arms, legs, and smiling face being shown. Xuelan, Karlamine, Isabella, and Yubelluna shared with flushed cheeks.

"He's so adorable!" Karlamine squealed in a cute way. Something that not many knew about the knightly young woman was that she couldn't resist anything that was cute and adorable, even though she felt 'exposed' in her new outfit.

"I'd have to agree with you," Isabella said with a smile. Giving the photo an approving nodded.

"Karen!" Kenny exclaimed, causing them to look at him. "What are you doing," he demanded, with his face a reddish pink color due to the embarrassment he was feeling.

"Show them some old photos," Karen simply said, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"W…W-Well, why?"

Yubelluna got off the couch and stood in a formal maid-like stance. "I'm the one to find it master," she said with an apologetic bow. "I was cleaning when I stumbled upon the photo albums. I was curious and Karen decided to show us. I'm sorry for this."

"Oh~! She's been a bad maid," Karen said with a mischievous smile. "What are you going to do?"

"N-Nothing!" Kenny said with a stumble. He knew what she was implying, and wasn't interested in falling for it. "Just make sure you keep it down so that we can have our meeting."

"The meeting's over."

"What the," Kenny exclaimed, as he and the five girls were startled by the sudden voice of Rias, but were shocked to find that the rest of the Occult Research Club sitting there, gather around the table looking through one of the photo albums. "When did you…?"

"Ara ara, so you went into the beach naked," Akeno said with an amused giggle, looking at a picture of a younger Kenny—who had much shorter hair at that age—naked at the beach. "You were so small and adorable."

"...Kenny's embarrassing past," Koneko said.

"Let us see," Xuelan said, before she and her friends huddled around the other Devils. Akeno turned to the next page, and all the girl, excluding Koneko and Yubelluna, nearly squealed at the picture of a five year old Kenny waving good bye the person holding the camera.

"That's I believe was when he was going to kindergarten," Karen said, joining to point out what was happening in the pictures. "This was around the time mom and dad were around. Before he was surrounded by sexy ladies that want a piece of him."

 _'Someone kill me.'_ Kenny looked with an embarrassed, deadpan expression. Why was she showing them the old photo of him? Why not show some of hers?

"Oh, you were so cute and adorable," Rias said, seeming to be satisfied with the photos.

"I think I know how you feel, Rias!" Asia grabbed the redhead's hand. Her eyes sparkling with Rias'.

"So you also know how I feel. I'm so happy."

Kenny sighed in exasperation. They were in their own little world. "Hey, Kenny," said Kiba, getting the black-haired teen's attention, as he was sitting on the other end of the sofa looking through one of the other albums. "Who are these two?" He pointed into the book, prompting Kenny to walk behind the sofa to look at it over the blonde's shoulder. When he saw what he was asking about, Kenny smiled fondly.

"That's mom and dad," he said.

"Let me see!" Karen suddenly rushed to the sofa, sat down next to Kiba, and stared into the book. This sudden and urgent action caused many to be surprised, as Karen's demeanor went for a playful girl that loved to tease her brother to that of a child that acted as if someone had found something she's lost for many days.

The photo was of Thomas and Ayame Kurosawa holding each other on their wedding day. Thomas, the sibling's father, was a tall man with buzz cut black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing his military uniform, and had on his Army Ranger beret. Ayame, their mother, was a beautiful Japanese woman with short black hair like her daughter, dressed in a lovely wedding dress.

"Oh my goodness, your mother is so beautiful," said Asia.

"And I can see where your good looks come from, Kenny," Akeno said with a giggle.

Well the members of the Occult Research Club were admiring the couple, the self-proclaimed maids were confused.

"So where are they," asked Isabella. This brought a saddened look on Kenny's face.

"They're, uh… no longer with us," Kenny somberly said. This caused the orange-haired Rook to gasp.

"I'm so sorry," she quickly said, regretting her action. "I don't know."

"It's okay," said Karen before Kenny could. When he turned his head towards her, his sister's expression between happy and sad. "I'm just glad you found this, Kiba."

Kiba smiled kindly at her. "I glad too," he said. "Maybe we should talk about another photo." He started flipping through the pages, as Kenny walked behind Karen and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I miss them too," he told her. "But at least we still have each other."

"I know," Karen said. "It just… hurts that I couldn't even get to really know them."

"I know sis." Kenny lower his head in saddest. "To be honest, I—"

"Hey, Kenny," Kiba said, caught the attention of the boy, "this picture." Kenny looked at the page Kiba had stopped at, while went back to show the girls other photos. The photo that Kiba seemed surprised about was an old picture of himself next to what seemed like a boy his age. However, that was actually a girl.

"Oh, I remember her," he said. "She was this tomboy was living in the neighborhood when I was still in America. We used to play together all the time. She had to move once one of her parents got a job overseas." Kenny scratched the back of his head. "I wish I'd remember her name."

"One more thing," Kiba said in a serious tone. Much more serious than anything Kenny has ever heard from him. He pointed to an elegant sword that was hung over the fireplace. "Do you remember this sword?"

"No. I was only five."

"I see." Kenny looked at him, as was surprised to see his eyes filled with hatred as he stared at the sword. "I never would have thought that I would see it in a picture with you. Image that."

"What that's supposed to mean," Kenny asked, a little offended.

"This… is a Holy Sword."

* * *

Later on that night, and Kenny was off to preform another contract. This one from another person who was living in the next neighborhood, so Kenny decided to use the bike to get there. He could only hope that this one would be a success and he could get a contract. He had to catch up with at least Asia, as she still had a smaller amount of contracts compared to the others.

However, he also wondered what brought out Kiba's attitude. For as long as he's known him, Kiba was always a nice guy that was able to keep his cool in battle. Why did the sword, now known as a Holy Sword, causes such a reaction from him?

After seeing that he was at the location of the client, a large apartment building, Kenny stopped the bike. "Here we go," he said.

Go into the building and going up to one of the floors, Kenny arrived at the door to his client. He rang the doorbell. "I can't wait to learn teleportation," he said. "The last thing I need is another 'what kind of Devil rings the doorbell' shit." He sighed. "At least it's not another collapsed company."

The door opened half way. Standing there was a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with black hair, golden bangs and black goatee, wearing a black _kimono_.

"Hello, I'm the Devil you called for," Kenny said, before holding up his hands. "Now I know that you were expecting me to appear out of the flyer, but I'm not at that level to travel."

"Well, you might as well come in," said the man, surprising Kenny for a moment. He was certain he was going to be criticized for showing up late or not being one of the girls. Many this might be different.

Walking into a dark room, Kenny was amazed by all of the nice furniture in the living room. Sitting down on one of the three sofas, he looked around the place and wonder who this person was. He didn't look like he was from Japan, despite the _kimono_. His thoughts were cut by the sound of a door opening. Looking its direction, Kenny saw the man standing at the doorway, holding up a silver tray that contained silver cups and sake. "Care for a drink," asked the man.

"No thanks," Kenny denied politely, "I'm not a drinker."

"Really? Bummer." The man walked over to the sofa on the right of the one Kenny was sitting at. Something seemed off about this man seems off, but he was able to put his finger on it. Perhaps its paranoia built up from mouth of unexpected situations popping up. "I was hoping to have a partner to drink with," he said after sitting down and pouring himself a glass of sake.

"Is that why you summoned me," Kenny asked.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's fine." Kenny held up a reassuring hand. "The contract will be formed when the request of the client is fulfilled, I receive a fitting compensation in return."

The man started setting out the cups and bottles. "Unfortunately, all I have is sake," he said. "You okay with tab water?"

"Yeah, sure."

A few minutes was what it felt like for Kenny as he stayed. They two of them talked for a while. The man laughed at him for not being able to teleport and having to use a bike. That annoyed Kenny. "So what's the pay," asked the man. "I'm guessing you want my soul?"

"No, it doesn't work like that," Kenny said.

"Oh? Well that's unexpected."

"Yeah, but I'm still going to need a payment."

The man then pointed with his thumb to the painting of flowers in a pot behind himself. "Will this due," he asked. "It's not a reproduction."

"Doesn't that seem kinda expensive," Kenny asked, a little confused.

"I don't have anything else to pay you with at the moment." He then shrugged. "But if that's not good enough, then I still have my soul for the taking."

Kenny sighed. _'I wanted to make a pact, and I got one.'_

* * *

After wrapping the painting in brown paper and strapping it to his back, Kenny rode away. "Well, it wasn't babysitting Hiriko, but I'm glad it was some cross-dresser or a corrupt business man wanting one of the girls," he said to himself.

Then his phone lets off a ring, letting him know that he's got a text. Bringing the bike to a halt, Kenny took out his phone and saw it was from Rias. The message was an address.

Not knowing what was going on, Kenny decided to go to the location.

* * *

When he arrived at the location he stopped outside of the gate wall, Kenny saw that it was an abandoned building that he guessed was part of an old factory.

"Kenny!" Rias' voice was heard, and Kenny looked to see her and the rest of the peerage standing on the other side of the wall. Disembarking from the bike, before taking off the painting and slipping on the shinai bag, the teen approached and joined with them. "I'm sorry I had to make you come out," she said to him. Her arms crossed with a serious expression.

"It's fine," he said, before looking at the abandoned building. "So what's going on here? Is there something going on in there?"

"… No one can miss the smell of a rogue Devil," Koneko said, causing Kenny to understand the severity of the situation.

"No kidding," Akeno said. "We've been given orders to take it down before the night is over."

Rias smiled confidently. "Whatever it is must be extremely dangerous. We shouldn't try to fight it inside." She looked down at Asia. "Asia, you wait at the rear."

Asia pulled out her dagger to have ready for if she needed it. "Yes, ma'am."

"Akeno and I will be ready and waiting outside. So Koneko, Kiba, and Kenny will have to draw."

"Make's sense to me," Akeno said.

"Right," Koneko said.

"Understand," Kenny said before pulling out the sacred sword of his ancestors. Placing his left hand on the blade of the Sword, he swiped it down the length of the weapon, drawing out the Boosted Gear.

However, Rias looked towards Koneko and Kiba, she noticed that the latter seemed to be deep in his own little world. Thinking heavily on something. "Kiba," she asked.

As the other looked at him with confusion, it took a solid second for him to snap out of it and answer. "Yeah. Right. Got it," he responded quickly, something he doesn't do when being given orders. Even Kenny was a little off put by this change in character, but shook it off. Remembering what the mission was for them.

"Let's go then," he said before running towards the building. Koneko followed after him, along with Kiba. When they approached the closed metal doors, they stopped. Kenny looked at the white-haired girl and nodded before taking a step back.

Koneko walked up to the door. She brought arm back. She swung her fist forward.

 _BAM!_

The power of the small Rook broke the doors off their hinges and sent them to the floor. Kenny quickly rushed into the building and stood in a ready stance. Kiba, who would have done the same, just walked in like he was still distracted.

The building was dark inside, with nothing but the moon's light to shine it, as the three walked further into the building. Kenny couldn't see much of anything in the building, but he looked around to keep his guard up. However, he stopped walking when Koneko stopped. Wondered what made her halt, he looked ahead of them saw a woman's head pocking out from behind one of the machines.

"… It's here," Koneko said. Kenny got into a ready pose again, scowling at the woman.

At first, she seemed scared and walked out from behind the machine, showing that he was naked. But then, her face changed to have a large mouth that had sharp teeth and eyes that became large and black. Then her body change to resemble a genetic mutation of a spider and a human, with wings.

The rogue launched into the air.

"Here it comes!" Kenny gripped the Sword tighter.

 **[Boost!]**

"Focus, Kiba," Koneko told the blonde knight, but to no response. All he was doing a stand there look at the ground. "… What are you doing? Hey, Kiba!"

"Huh?" Kiba finally snapped out of it, seemed confused at first, but then looked up at where the Stray Devil on the ceiling. "Sorry."

From the ceiling, the rogue shot out a stream of web towards Koneko. The web hit her in the left arm. However, to the two boys' surprise, it caused a burn that burnt away her clothing and knocked her to the ground, where she moaned in pain.

"Shit!" Kenny exclaimed in frustration.

The Stray Devil lunged itself at Koneko.

Kenny quickly got in front of the girl. He charged up a small amount of power into his blade and sent it towards the rogue in the form of an ark. The attack, however, didn't to her. "Dammit," he cursed, "didn't have enough power." He glared at Kiba, who was zoning out again. He's had just about enough of this. "What the fuck! Get your head in the game, Kiba! KIBA!"

That was able to snap him out of it again. Kiba quickly pulled out his sword and jumped at the Stray Devil.

 _SLASH!_

With one move he cut the rogue's upper human-like body from her spider lower spider body, causing it to scream in pain. As its severed end landed on the floor, Kiba landed on his feet.

But the rogue wasn't done, and it jumped at him. Eyes glowing red and jaws ready to bite down on him. Kiba noticed and reacted too late, and the creature pushed him to the ground.

"Kiba, no!" Kenny exclaimed.

However, thankfully for Kiba and much to Kenny's relief, Koneko grabbed the Devil's arm and pulled her away from the blonde. Preventing it from taking a bite out of Kiba. "… It's time to go," she said, before using her great strength to throw the Stray Devil upward, causing it the scream in fear.

 _SHATTER!_

The rogue broke through one of the ceiling windows, flying out into the night air. Rias saw it from where she stood at the front of the building. She with satisfaction. This was going to be easier that she thought. "Akeno," she said.

Open in the sky was the black-haired beauty, wings out and dressed in her _miko_ outfit with a hand raised towards the heavens. "I'm all over it, Rias," she said, before calling upon the thunder.

 _ZAP!_

The attack was quick and brief, but the Stray was burnt black and smoking for the lightning. The thing landed on the ground with a _thud_. Lying on its back. "One Devil," Rias said to it as she approached it. "You who ran wild away from your master to fulfil your own desires. For such a crime, you deserve to dead a thousand times over! And now, in the name of the House of Gremory—" Rias gather her crimson powers into her right hand "—you shall pay with your life!" She launched the attack, engulfing the area with her black and red powers.

Within a second, the Stray Devils was destroyed within the blast.

"Finally," Kenny sighed as he and Koneko walked out of the building. Akeno flew down to join them.

"That poor creature's has been completely lost at this point," she said. "You can barely even call a Devil anymore."

"I can't image what would happen if we didn't deal with it."

"That's why we do emergence subduing orders."

Asia quickly ran up to Koneko. "Koneko! Do you need help," she asked, ready and willing to heal the girl. She nodded and showed the blonde the burnt. Asia quickly got to work healing it.

 _Slap!_

A slap was heard by the group, causing them to turn their head in the direction of the sound. Rias was standing in front of Kiba with her hand raised and his head turned. She's the one that did the slapping, and it was him that received it. "Think you've got it together now?" She demanded, sounding angry. "With a mistake like that, you've put everyone here in serious danger!"

"I apologies," he said to her.

Rias' persona turned from angry to worried, as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "What's the matter, Kiba," she asked. "This isn't like you."

"I'll fine," he said in a rather rude way. "I'm just having an off day." He then bowed his head, making her let go of him. "Now if you'll excuse me, President." Kiba then started to walk away, with Rias watching go with a saddened expression.

He was about to go through the gate when Kenny suddenly ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. He turned the teen around to face him, but his blonde bangs had cast a shadow over his eyes. "What the hell, man? First, you're zoning out in the middle of a fight and now you're being rude to Rias?" he said. Kenny knew from experience with Rias that there was something really bugging his friend. "This isn't like you."

"It's none of your concern," he said coldly.

"It is when I'm worried about you," he retorted. He was surprised when Kiba coldly smiled at him.

"Worried? Who worries about who? I think it's normal for Devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time."

"That's not going to fly with me, pal. If there's something wrong, then you've got to tell me," Kenny said, hoping to get him to understand. "We're friends, right?"

"Friends…?" Kiba looked up at him, showing his eye to him. "Kenny, you a powerful and brave man, and I appreciate your passion. However, something's recently been brought to my attention."

"Then tell me."

"A purpose," Kiba answer with a face of strong determination. "The reason why I am fighting. I'm sure you of all people would understand."

"Isn't it for Rias?"

"Wrong. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

And with that, he walked away.

* * *

"Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils," Rias told Kenny and Asia. An hour after the fight with the Stray-Devil, they returned home. After arriving, Kenny asked Rias about what Kiba meant, to which she had them brought up to his room to explain. "If we, the Devils, touch the holy sword, then we will burn ourselves," she said, sitting it the rolling chair as her two servants sat on the bed. "If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy."

"So that's why you thought that my sword was a holy-sword," Kenny asked, with the Sword back on its display.

"That's right," she said. "I originally thought that it was a holy-sword due to it being able to cut a Fallen Angel, but I was wrong."

"Then what makes this Excalibur so special?" He folded his arms. "Other than it being the sword used by King Author in the Arthurian legends."

"Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Kiba's Sacred Gear can create demonic-swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords instead," he asked, coming to that conclusion because of Kiba's Gear.

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the 'Longinus', just like your Boosted Gear. The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the 'True Longinus'. It's also said that the name 'Longinus' was derived from it."

Longinus. It was a Sacred Gear that has the power to kill God. _'So the spear that kill Jesus was one of the Longinus,'_ Kenny thought to himself, becoming almost frightened by his powers.

"Excalibur one of the most powerful of the holy-swords with no equal, but it needed a person worthy to wield it," Rias said. "There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the Excalibur."

Her eyes narrowed into a scowl.

"The Holy-Sword Project."

"…This is my first time hearing this," Asia said as Kenny let the information sink in.

"I'd think so. The project was a complete failure. It seemed like everyone who received artificial treatment couldn't adapt to the Excalibur. And Kiba, he barely survived the project."

"What do you mean," Kenny asked.

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as 'defective products'… and disposed of them."

His eyes widened with shock and disbelief.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed, including Kiba. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…"

"…It can't be," Asia said. Her eyes covered in tears. "It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God."

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world," Rias said with sad eyes. "When I reincarnated Kiba into a Devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a Devil. Kiba's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords. I want to save him from a life of misery."

Kenny looked at Asia for a moment, see that she was still unable to believe what she was hearing. He couldn't blame her. This was the same Church that brought misery to two of his friends.

"Kiba couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church…" Rias sighed heavily. "Anyway, I'll just watch over him for now. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self."

"Rias, I want you to take a look at something," Kenny told her before walking out of the room. A few seconds later and he returns with the same photo album that had the picture of him and the girl. "I think that seeing the holy-sword in this picture must have triggered his memories." Flipping to the page that had the photo of him and the girl, Kenny placed it on the table to show them. Asia as got up to see for herself.

Rias' eyes change when she saw it. "Is there someone you know who is related to the Church?"

"Well, we were mostly a Catholic family, but no one was like a priest or anything. Besides, we had the Sword," Kenny admitted, before pointing to the girl in the photo. "However, I remember that she and family were Christian. She's even bugged me about becoming a full Christian, even though I was Catholic at the time."

"So, there is one near you… No, there was a holy-sword in this area about 10 years ago. It's so terrifying."

"Then Kiba was right. That sword really a holy-sword?"

"Yes, it's one of the holy-swords. It's not as powerful as the Excalibur, but it's the real thing. Then it must mean that this man is a holy-sword wielder… Now I get it. I heard that my predecessor who was in charge of this area vanished, but it would make sense if this was the reason. But if I remember…"

She thought long and hard about something. Kenny the said, "is everything ok?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rias said, with a more positive tone of voice. "Look at how late it is. Come on, let's get to bed." She stood and, much to Kenny and Asia's surprise, started stripping herself.

"Wait, why are you taking off your clothes," asked Kenny, blushing.

"Why? You also know that I can't sleep without being naked, Kenny."

Kenny did the gentlemen thing a turned his back towards her. "Yeah, but don't you want some privacy to do that," he said with a blushing red face.

"It's alright with me," Rias said, taking off her bra, causing her breast to bounce. "Besides, we're going to be sleeping together like always, silly."

"Then I'm sleeping here as well!" Asia proclaimed, surprising Kenny. "I'm also going to sleep with Kenny!"

 _'Ah crap. Here we go again.'_

"Fair is fair," Rias told Asia. "I claimed him first for tonight."

Asia pouted. "I don't want to... I think I have the right to be spoiled by Kenny as well. I also want to sleep with Kenny!"

"Alright, enough!" Kenny stood and pushed the two back from each. "I've had to deal with the two of you fighting over me for the past few weeks," he said with a stern and upset voice, making them look away with guilty faces. "I'm sick and tired of it. You two are friends, for Christ sakes." He paused for a moment. Then he took in a deep breath. "If you two are really serious about sleeping with me, then I have a solution."

"Tell us!" the two exclaimed, getting in his face.

 _'Please don't let this back fire.'_ He then said, "You both are going to be sleeping with me."

"… Huh?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Devils was that the Church that was used by the Fallen Angel Raynare, as the sky began to rain heavily, two figures entered into it. The two were wearing white cloaks with gold and blue accents. However, one of them had what seemed like large sword that was wrapped completely in white cloth. Their heads and most of their faces were hidden by the cloaks' hoods.

After walking down the isle, the figures stopped in front of the broken cross at the back of the sanctuary. "I'd say that utter ruins describes it," said the one with the large sword. Their voice indicated that she was a woman.

"Rumor has it that there was a disturbance here recently," said the other one, who also sounded like a young woman, "caused by a Fallen Angel and Devil. It's also the location of that one energy pulse. It was said to have come from here, too."

"It's getting late" said the first girl, before taking the hood off with a hand that was covered with a black fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps. Revealing herself to being a beautiful young woman with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and yellow eyes. "And you're sure that the higher-ups were sending addition assistance to aid us."

"That's what they said," said the other girl with a cheerful smile, after taking off her hood. She was a beautiful young woman with chestnut hair, tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy, and violet eyes. "They said that it would best to have a priest with us in our search."

"Just remember the second mission," the blue-haired said seriously. "And you're sure that he's here?"

"Oh please, like I'd be wrong. Besides, I lived here in the city with my parents as a kid." The girl held up a picture. "Give me a little credit, okay."

The photo that she was holding was the same photo that Kenny had. She was the girl in the image.

* * *

Walking through the neighborhood without an umbrella was Kiba. Allowing himself to be soaked by the heavy rainfall. He wanted to pour down on him. Maybe it'll cool him off enough to clear his head.

 _"We're friends, right?"_ Kenny's words echoed in his head.

 _'I'm sorry, Kenny,'_ he said in his mind. _'But it wouldn't right for me to have friends. I don't deserve that. Not now…'_

 _Splash!_

The different splash caused him to snap out of his thoughts and to pay attention to what was in front of him. There was a person stumbling towards him. And by the sight of the cross that spoke for the God that Kiba despised the most, he knew that he was a priest.

They were one of the things he hated.

The target of his hatred. The chroniclers of all his pain.

If he was an Exorcist, then maybe killing him would be such a bad thing.

Image his surprise when he saw the blood patch on his stomach and when the priest started cough up blood before falling dead to the ground.

Kiba's spine gets a chill, sending him on high alert. There was someone else in the area. They were close.

And they had the intent to kill.

Quickly creating a demonic-sword, Kiba scanned his surroundings for the location of the killing intent. Focusing his blaring senses on find person.

Right in front of him was a fleshing reflection of metal through the rain. And then there was a spark. He ran towards the spark, and felt the killing intent growing stronger. He was approaching the person.

Kiba came to a complete stop when he faced the person, a little shocked to see who it was.

"Yahooo. It's been a while," said an all too familiar boy priest who was giving him a disgusting smile. A smile that was now making Kiba angrier than it has before.

The white-haired crazy priest, Freed Zelzan.

"...Looks like you are still in this town," Kiba said in an angry tone. "What is your business today? I'm sorry, but I'm in a really bad mood today."

Freed only laughed it off. "Well, that's good timing. Wonderful! In my case I'm so happy that I'm going to shed some tears because of my reunion with you!"

The way the priest talked was still in the same cocky way when they first meant him. Kiba then tried to make a sword for his left, but was shocked when the long sword the Freed was caring started to emit a holy aura.

A holy aura he knew far too well.

"I was getting bored of priest hunting, so this really is a good timing," Freed said with his tongue hanging out. "Very Good. Nice timing indeed. My Excalibur and your demonic sword, can you let me check which one is stronger? Hyahahahaha! I will repay you by killing you!"

He charged at Kiba and jumped into the air. Raising the Excalibur sword over his head as he descended towards Kiba. All the blonde Knight could do was raise his own sword to block it.

 _CLASH!_

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

* * *

 **{Playing _Shine_ by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a room and focuses on an accordion-book that was open all the way onto a table.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** The scene then fades to show the beginning of the book, before moving to the left, as it showed the pictures in it. The first of the pictures was of Kenny and Karen smiling in front of their new home.

 **[And I don't know why, all I know is something's wrong]** As the camera moved, showing the rest of the photos, it then showed a picture of Kenny looking sideways at the camera, wearing a black hooded jacket with a lollipop in his mouth. The next picture showed Rias looking into the bright blue sky from the window of the old school building.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** The next picture showed both Akeno and Asia, each in their gym clothing, practicing magic. The one after that was of Kiba as he smiled sheepishly at a group of girls that had hearts in their eyes.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** After that, Koneko was seen in a picture, looking really annoyed and embarrassed while wearing cat pajamas. Then Isabella, Xuelan, Karlamine, and Yubellune were seen looking through the window of a shop.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** X-9's picture, while holding up Lulu in his palm, was shown giving a peace sign to the viewer.

 **[Maybe on your own you take a conscious step]** The next picture was of Sona and her peerage walking down the hall. The picture next and under it was of Sona being hugged by Serafall, much to her embarrassment.

 **[Do you wanna give it up? All that I want…]** The next picture was of Kenny, smiling to the camera as he wore the samurai armor before the Rating Game. The photo after that was Grayfia watching over an injured Kenny with a hand on his head.

 **[Is for you to SHINE~]** The photo after that showed Kenny challenging Riser to his dual.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The next photo was of Rias and Akeno playing tennis against Sona and Tsubaki.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** A photo after that showed Xenovia naked, as she posed sexily for the camera. The one underneath it show Rias and Asia running to stop her.

 **[SHINE~]** Irina is shown in a church praying.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The photo after that showed the wooden Aku medallion.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** Fading away from that one photo, the scene changed to show the last picture in the book. Kenny is shown sleeping in bed, surrounded by the sleeping, naked bodies of Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Sona, Tsubasa, Yubelluna, Isabela, Karlamine, Xuelan, Serafall, and Kiyome.

 **[SHINE~]** A hand then closes the accordion book.

* * *

 **Narrator:** **"On the next episode of _The Red Dragon Samurai_ …."**

 **Kenny:** "So I'm going to have to fight this other dragon?"

 **?(Irina)?:** "It's me, Irina Shidou!"

 **?(classified until episode)?:** "My name is Leonard Spardus, and I'm an Exorcist."

 **Narrator: " _The Red Dragon Samurai_. Updates coming soon." **

**?(Xenovia)?:** "Give us the sword, Kenny Kurosawa."

 **Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone and MERRY CHRISTMAS! (I finished this episode on Christmas day.)**

 **And here we are with the first episode of season 2! I'm so glad that I was able to finish this on Christmas Day and I was able to finish it with all the midterms and other things going on in my life that was holding me back from completing this. And also the light novels are told from the perspective of a perv and the anime has some differences.**

 **Thank you for being as patient as possible. :D**

 **I hope that the new anime opening of the series is to your liking. The "Road so far thing" is only for the beginning of every season. I was hoping for people to actually bring up some anime songs for me to use, but that never happened. I decide to keep the ending song the same, as I felt that this song was the only one that could match the tone of the series, but changed up the style of it.**

 **This is an important and embarrassing question that I have, but I feel like I should ask it.**

 **DO YOU GUYS WANT THE STORY TO HAVE LEMONS? (Don't know why they're called that.)**

 **I'm asking this because I was asked this question. The reason I have this story rated M is because, well, it's _High School DxD_ and you know that it's going to need that M rating. However, it's also a _Samurai Jack_ crossover. I'm all cool with having lemons in the story, and I sure as hell ain't going to be a dick about it and not tell you if a chapter is going to have one. I just want to know if you all are cool with it. Please tell me in a review or a PM. **

**That's it for this episode. This is the start of the next chapter in the _Red Dragon Samurai_ story and I can't wait to get into the Holy-Sword Arc. Please be sure to favorite and follow if you like the series, if you're already are, please leave a review on the episode, and PM me if you wish (no weird messages please). **

**Again, Merry Christmas, and I'll get back to this**


	17. Episode XVII

**("…Gotta get back…back to the past…Samurai Jack.")** There's nothing but a black screen.

 **("I've finally returned to the past and defeated Aku.")** The scene then goes down to reveal Jack. His silhouette all white with a white shadow behind him, standing in the dark with his back turned towards the viewer.

 **("But, I still feared for the future.")** Jack is then shown looking out at the horizon from the balcony of his castle, pink Sakura leaves falling all around him and his empire. The scene then changes to show an opening in a snowbound forest with towering trees.

 **("Though he's gone, his shadow still remains.")** The camera turned slowly to the right and stopped when it shows Jack meditating on the snow covered ground, with his right side facing the viewer. There's then a close up of the sheathed Sword, as the blade is pulled from the scabbard.

 **("Though I will not be around, I will not let the nightmare return.")** The scene focuses only on the Sword's blade, as reflection of Jack's eyes was shown in the metal for a moment, before Aku's eyes replaced them.

 **("With a simple goal, the Sword was passed down to eldest child of the eldest child.")** Jack's silhouette, with the sword in hand, stands on top of a hill looking at his home from a distance. But then the scene changes to where there was a woman standing in Jack's place, looking at another city of the in the 19th century.

 **("To be passed down throughout the times.")** The scene fades into another one, this time to a man looking at a city set ablaze in the night, as American bombers fly overhead during World War 2.

 **("So that if Aku does comes back, there's hope.")** Again, the scene changes. But this time shows Kenny's silhouette looking at Kuoh. The city lit by its neon lights in the night atmosphere.

 **("I've placed my faith in him, and those around him.")** Kenny was now sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree while looking up at the silhouette figure a familiar young woman. The screen suddenly goes black.

 **("His name is Kenny Kurosawa… the Red Dragon Samurai.")** Things continue to remain black, but then the Sword is seen falling in slow motion.

 **{Play** _ **Itteki no Eikyou**_ **by UVERworld/ ENLISH version by Amalee}**

 **(** _ **Can you forgive, and forget your self-pride?)**_ Kenny's Sacred Gear grabbed the Sword. The scene quickly switched to the show his silhouette, holding the Sword high over his head, as a giant wall of fire erupted behind him, while he stood on a wide flat plan.

 **(** _ **Let it all go and recover your stride**_ **)** Changing scenes with the screen glitching, Rias is then shown staring seriously at the viewer, her hair flowing to the right. Her eyes flash red, before reaching her hand out in front of her. Then clocking it in her crimson demonic-power.

 **(** _ **I'll take the pain, so blame it on me**_ **)** The scene changed again, this time showing Samurai Jack smiling at the audience for a moment.

 **(** _ **Give me the weight for everything**_ **)** He then turned around and walked away, before vanishing.

 **(** _ **No matter how large, or how small**_ **)** Switching back to Kenny, he stared at the audience with a serious expression, still holding the Sword over his head.

 **(** _ **I will bear it all**_ **)** He then pointed the Sword at the viewer.

 **(** _ **Find forgiveness in your heart,**_ _ **so you can continue on**_ **)** Suddenly, the green jewel on the Boosted Gear to glow, blinding the viewer. Everything then went black.

 **[Instrumentals]** Then the title burns itself into the scene, glowing red as it shines in the dark.

 _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_

 **(** _ **Give a name to the rose - it's all the same**_ **)** Kenny is now showing walking in the neighborhood towards the viewer in the day time, with the Sword on his back in the shinai bag.

 **(** _ **It'll still smell as sweet**_ **)** The background suddenly turned to night, and his expression turned to serious scowl as he pulled out the Sword.

 **(** _ **Give a name to the rose - it's all the same**_ **)** Back in the day time, Rias is seen again, only this time she's sitting at her school desk with a pleasant smile.

 **(** _ **It won't change what you meant to me (Ah~)**_ **)** Suddenly the scene changed again. Rias was no sitting at her desk in the clubroom, with a serious expression. Her eyes flashed red, and the camera quickly zoomed in on her right eye, until the entire screen with red.

 **(** _ **If you live – Live your life with good intent**_ **)** Zooming out, the scene changed to show the Gremory House symbol glowing in a black background. As the camera zoomed out, it stop when Akeno was shown, then continued, only to stop again when Koneko was show.

 **(** _ **It returns somewhere along the way (Ah~)**_ **)** The camera continued once again, only to stop for a final time when Asia was shown. Everything fades again.

 **(** _ **But - would you give – Give it a second thought**_ **)** Kiba is then seen in a dark, empty room on his hands and knees, as tears poured down his face.

 **(** _ **When saying it reveals the lie**_ **)** After a moment, the background suddenly cracked like glass, with each section showing something horrifying, and Kiba threw his head back and howled in agony and anger towards the heavens.

 **(** _ **There's only 10% you're to blame for**_ **)** Quickly shifting the scene to look down at Kiba, the viewer sees that there were the shadows of seven sword around him, with their tips attached to his shadow.

 **(** _ **But no one will share the fault**_ **)** Zooming in on one of the shadowy swords, Irina appeared behind it, with her own pose. The scene quickly turned to another sword's shadow, and showed Xenova standing behind it in a fighting pose.

 **(** _ **You take the heat, but no more**_ **)** Moving quickly past her right should, viewer passes over the ghosts of many crying children, before reaching the end and ending up back at where Kiba is.

 **(** _ **So now's the time, you gotta hold your own, and stand up tall**_ **)** Kiba was still on his knees, but with a wider view and a side view of scene, a mysterious man is now shown standing in front of him with a sword drawn. Other individuals stand behind him. The man raised the sword to kill Kiba, and he closed his teary eye and accepts his fate.

 **(** _ **It's the number one thing you can never forget**_ **)** Suddenly, Kenny stepped in front of Kiba and the sword with the Sword, causing the man to stumble backwards. Kiba looked in shock. Kenny is seen glaring at the man, before slashing down at him.

 **(** _ **Don't let them define you,**_ **)** Vali in his Balance Breaker armor is then shown flying up into the night sky, the moon behind him. The quickly change to show a lone priest on top of a building, looking out at the city.

 **(** _ **There is fight in you yet**_ **)** Akeno is then shown naked, smiling brightly at the viewer, before a single crack form abruptly down her middle. Now she was smiling on the right side with her Devil wing out. On the left, she's crying into her hand with her Fallen Angel wing out.

 **(** _ **I'll take the pain, so blame it on me**_ **)** The scene changed again, this time showing Kenny on one knee while his hand grasped the Sword, which was stabbed into the ground. He pants in exhaustion, as he is surround by a wildfire.

 **(** _ **Give me the weight for everything**_ **)** Rias then kneed down and place her curvy body on his back, as she wrapped her arms around him. This brought a thankful smile on his face, as he reached back and place a hand on the back of her head.

 **(** _ **No matter how large, or how small**_ **)** Kenny stood up, with Rias moving back to give him space. He looked up and scowled at something.

 **(** _ **You and I can bear it all**_ **)** A view of his back revealed it to be the silhouette of Aku, towering over him, with the moon behind his head.

 **(** _ **Find forgiveness in your heart,**_ **)** Kenny activated his armor and flew up into the sky, heading up towards Aku.

 **(** _ **And you will continue on**_ **)** The scene turned to a watercolor-like painting, before everything faded to black.

* * *

 **Episode XVII**

" **The Grand Exorcist"**

When Kenny was awoken by his alarm, he felt something was pinning both of his arms.

As he lay on his back, he looked to his right and saw Rias sleeping close to him. Lying on her left side, facing him, and using his right arm as an extreme pillow. Turning his head to his left, Kenny then saw Asia. She too was sleeping, on her right side, facing him, and had her head on his left arm.

At first he was going to freak out, but then remembered how he wanted them to stop fighting by having them both sleep with him. Letting out a sigh, Kenny moved his arms a little and said, "Girls. Time to get up."

Rias moaned before opening her eyes. Looking at him, she smiled and sat up. "Good morning, Kenny," she said, before Asia awoken and sat up too.

"Did you sleep okay," she asked.

Kenny smiled at, but remained laying down. "I'm good," he told them. "But how about the two of you?"

"Well, when you told us that we'll be sleeping together, we didn't think that it would work," Asia said with a smile. "But I kind honestly say that it was very comfortable."

"Very much so," Rias said, as she and Asia looked at one another. "We both got even more comfortable by using each of your arms as pillows."

' _Okay, they're getting along. That's a good thing.'_

Asia then gasped. "We should go get ready," she said, "it's already late!"

"Oh, right!" Rias quickly got off the bed and took the blank from it to cover herself. "Thanks again for having us," she said to Kenny.

Asia slipped back on her sleeping dress before turning to Kenny with a smile. "I hope we can continue this."

"Uh, yeah," said the black-haired male as the two girls made their way to the door. Once they've exited the room, Kenny sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I didn't think that'd go so well." He then got off of the bed and started taking off his tank top. "I'd be lying if I say I didn't enjoy having them together, and wanted to have sex with each of them, but I don't want things to be acquired between any of us." After slipping on his normal red T-shirt, he went to his desk and grabbed his black pants "Not mention that I also have a thing for Akeno, and she's now starting to develop feeling for me." After putting on his pants, he went looking for socks. "Sona and Tsubasa also like me, and they're both beautiful and cute. And now I got four maids who are all hot and sexy." Once he found the sock, he sat down on his bed to start putting them on, but stopped for a moment and lay back on the mattress and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm practically living every guy's fantasy without even knowing I wanted to. I'm just don't know why it's happening to me."

 **[That you can blame on me.]**

The sudden voice caused Kenny to jolt upwards into a seating position. "Who said that?" he demanded.

 **[Don't act like you haven't heard my voice before.]**

Remembering quickly who it was, Kenny raised his left arm and saw the glowing green circle was on the back of his hand again. "Didn't think I'd hear your voice again so soon, Ddraig," he complemented.

 **[I came for two things. Number 1: the reason that you're attracting ladies is not because of your good looks and personality, partner. It's because that's one of the effects of those who possess the dragon-emperor.]**

"Meaning?"

 **[All of my hosts were surrounded by the opposite sex..]**

"What!?"

 **[It's true. For all of my previous wielders, they've been able to gain the affections of multiple women. I've notice that it would usually happen if the wielder is able to really touch their hearts or by the overwhelming power they had.]**

Kenny growled and scratch his head. "Well, that explained all a lot," he said. "So how do I handle this?"

 **[Do what they did: have a harem.]**

"…That sounds like you and Karen were planning for me to have a harem."

 **[Even though I can't speak to her privately, doesn't mean I can't agree with her.]**

Kenny sighed in exasperation and decided to change the subject. "Okay, and what else do you want to talk about?"

 **[The second thing I want to talk about is a warning.]**

That quickly out Kenny's serious attitude. "What are you talking about?"

 **[I've felt a strong spiritual pressure surrounding you lately. It's making me anxious and I can't sleep.]**

"You're probably sensing Rias," Kenny guessed. "She's been hanging around here more lately. And, well, she sleeps with me."

 **[If you're talking about your lady friend, then don't bother. I hardly notice here anymore. I'm talking about someone else.]**

"Are you saying that there's an enemy close by?"

 **[I'm saying keep your guard up. You never know when the White One will make an appearance.]**

"I heard you say that before, but what does it mean?"

 **[…The white dragon. The Vanishing Dragon.]**

"Vanishing Dragon," Kenny asked, feeling unsettled by the sound of the name.

 **[That's right. We are the Two Heavenly Dragons, and we've been fighting for centuries now. Those that have a Heavenly Dragon living within them are destined to fight each other.]**

"So you're telling me that there's another person with your twin inside of them?"

 **[Yes.]**

"So I'm going to have to fight this other Dragon?"

 **[Not the Dragon, himself, but his host whom he has given his powers to.]**

"Well, that's bogus," Kenny complained. "I've not only got Aku to worry about, but now another barer that has to fight me?"

 **[And for both of those fights, I'm giving my powers. So there: I live in you—you get my powers.]**

Kenny stood up from his bed and put a hand to his chin. Thinking for a moment, he let out a breath and said, "Okay, so there are two things that I can be able to do: I'll have to either defeat this person in a fight before I can deal with Aku, or…or have this person join us in our fight."

 **[…Hahaha! You really are a strange person, Kenny. Most of the time, the hosts would be proud or terrified of our powers. With none of them living a decent life. But here you are talking about making a trues between the two of you fight a common enemy. Ironic.]**

"How?"

 **[I'll tell you another time, but for now, remember what I said.]**

"Right, look out for the white dragon." Kenny nodded his head. Once the green light went away, he looked over at where the Sword was hanging and grabbed it.

* * *

Meanwhile, that Kuoh Academy, Sona and Tsubaki were walking towards the school together. Sona was reading a small book, while she Queen carried a long, purple shinai bag that contained her Naginata. Deciding to do what Kenny Kurosawa did with his family sword.

Sona was reading _The Catcher in the Rye_ , which belongs to Kenny. He gave her the book one day when she and he were playing a game of Chess. The two would play each other many times after the night when they all battle the X-series during lunch time. For all the games, Kenny would lose to her. However, as they continued playing chess, she noticed how he was increasingly improving. Not only that, but he tries out a new strategy on every game.

Sona would away beat him in the end, but found always found it to be enjoy about to see what he would do next. And even flattering. Kenny knew he couldn't beat her with any conventional way or try and copy her actions, so was trying new ways to try and outsmart her.

' _Who knows, maybe he'll actually beat me,'_ Sona thought with a smile.

However, when she raised her head up from the book, Sona stopped and closed it.

Tsubaki also saw what her master saw and stopped when she did. "Sona, look," she told her, even though the violet eyes of Sona were already locked on the cause.

Standing on the other side of the bridge was two young girls dressed in white cloaks with hoods on. The same girls that now occupy the old church.

The two stared at them, as Sona scanned them. She then noticed the large sword-like object that was wrapped in cloth, and saw a small gold seal with a simple edge into it.

"The holy-sword," she asked.

* * *

After school let out, and the sun was starting to set before the horizon, Asia and Kenny walked into the old school building. While walking through the building, Kenny was busy thinking of his next strategy for his and Sona's next game.

"Wow!" Asia's voice brought Kenny out of his thoughts and made him look down at the floor. He saw that the reason she was impressed was because of how clean and shiny they were now. With him even seeing his own reflection. "Look how shiny the floor!"

Yeah, they did a good job, Kenny said, looking to the left. He however was soon staring at the reflection of her white panties under her school skirt. Quickly looking away, Kenny continued his trek to the clubroom, with the blonde Bishop following close behind him.

Walking up the stairs to the floored that housed their intended destination, they turned down the hallway that would lead them to it. However, Asia stopped and looked over her shoulder and saw something down the other corridor. "What's that," she asked.

Kenny stopped walking and looked back at her. "What's what?"

"That over there." She pointed with her finger. Kenny's eyes followed the finger toward the doors that were locked by chains and police tape with the warning 'Don't Not ENTER!'

"Oh, that's the forbidden room," he told her. "It's never been open."

"How come? What's inside?"

"I don't know."

The two turned around and walked towards the clubroom. Entering, they found Rias and Koneko each sitting a sofa. Kenny and Asia greeted them with smiles.

"They did a good job cleaning the place, didn't they," she asked smiling. "Feels like we're getting a fresh start."

Kenny nodded with a smile, enjoying the much cleaner feeling the building presented. However, the modern samurai notice the absence of one of their comrades. An absence that started from the beginning of school. "Where's Kiba," he asked.

"…Looks like someone decided to take the entire day off," Koneko said, taking sips of her cup of tea. "…Most be nice."

"I hope he's okay," said Asia.

Kenny turned and looked down at Rias, whose face expressed her troubled feeling. "Does this have to do with the Excalibur," he asked. She didn't respond. Only lowered her head in somber. Looking down with sadden eyes. Kenny frowned, knowing that he was on the nose with his guess. But it wasn't really a guess to him. He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What else can you tell me able the sword?"

Rias didn't speak until she knew that she had control of her emotions. "As you know, Kiba barely survived the project, out of all the others that were experimented on," she stated. "But what I didn't tell you was that those subjects were all just children, raised from birth to wield an Excalibur."

' _Just children?'_ Kenny questioned in his head, before being confused about what she said. "Hold on. I thought there was only one Excalibur," he said.

"Not anymore," Rias said. Her voice soft, but hurt, with her smooth legs crossed. "As of right now, there are seven holy-sword that go by the name 'Excalibur'. Long ago, the pieces of the original Excalibur were scattered during a war."

"Seven?"

"That's right. It was the Church that tracked down and collected all of the pieces. They then used alchemy to create seven entirely new swords."

Kenny then asked, "So like you said about those that were tested on, Kiba couldn't adapt to the swords, right?"

"That's right."

"And the Church killed them all?"

"They were already on the verge of death." Rias leaned back on the sofa and angled her head upwards a small amount. "I can still remember that cold, snowing day in the forest," she whispered. "He managed to get out of the facility when they tried to execute—no, _murder_ him."

"And that's when you resurrected him," Kenny concluded. Rias nodded. "Then what's the plan."

Rias looked at him with a smile, trying to stay positive. "We'll just have to wait and see."

A second later and the door opened, following with Akeno, and surprisingly Sona and Tsubaki entering the room. "Fantastic! Looks like everyone's here," Akeno exclaimed.

"Akeno, why are you so late," asked Rias.

"Well, I brought some guests and was helping them get here," Akeno explained, gesturing for Sona and Tsubaki to step forwards.

"Thank you for having us," said the Student Council President.

"Sona? Tsubaki?" Kenny stood up. "What are you two doing here?"

"Sorry, but I'm not here for a Chess game, Kenny," she told him before looking at Rias. "I have an urgent matter, I most discuss with her at my house right away. And trust me when I say this, you don't want to talk about what I have to tell in front of anyone."

The way she said it had the sense of great importance. Something that brought a serious expression to Rias. "You make it sound like it's a complicated situation," she said.

"It is. Very complicated."

* * *

"What's going on," Kenny asked, as he, Asia, and Koneko were walking back home. They stood waiting at the corner of the sidewalk. "What's with Sona and this complicated situation she mentioned?"

"I don't know," Asia said.

Kenny looked down at Koneko, who started off at the other side of the road. Waiting for the right time to cross over to it on the white painted lines that were for crossing. "What about you, Koneko? What do you make of it?"

"Don't know," she said. "It's not like there's anything wrong with Rias talking to someone. However…" The two with her notice the small amount of worry in her tone. "I guess I'm more worried about what's going on with Kiba."

"You're not the only one," Kenny admitted. "I know what Rias told us, but still I feel like I should try and help out somehow. He's a friend after all."

"…Yeah."

The light changed and allowed her time to cross the street.

"…Well, see you guys," Koneko said before walking.

"Buy Koneko," Asia said, waving her hand. "See you tomorrow." She then saw that Kenny wasn't saying goodbye like her and was staring at the white-haired girl. Deep in thought. "Is something wrong, Kenny?"

"I was just wondering," he said. "I joined the group because of Raynare killing me and you wanted to join because you want to be with friends. Kiba joined with the intent to get vengeance on the Excalibur."

He paused for a moment, continuing to watch the 1st year student walk away.

"So want's Koneko and Akeno's motives?"

* * *

Within the home of Sona Sitri, Rias and Akeno wore towels to cover their bodies as they walked down the narrow pathway to a large, circular sauna. Once there, the two bombshells observed the steamy environment that they were in. Most of the interior was made of marble and concrete, with large, colorful crystals circling around the area.

"Haven't been here in a long time," Rias said, before stripping off her towel to expose her buxom figure, causing her large breast to bounce a little.

"Really? Did you used to come a lot," Akeno asked, letting her towel drop to her feet.

"In the past," Sona said behind them, making the two young women turn towards her, "Rias and I came here together all the time so we can tell each other secrets." The bespectacled young woman took off her towel, showing her slim, yet desirable body. She then handed it to Tsubaki, who was already naked.

Afterwards, they all sat down on the U-shaped bench that went around the room.

"This sauna was installed for my personal use," Sona told Akeno. Sweat being to form on their figures. Dripping and running down their bodies.

"This space is directly connected to Sona's stronghold," Tsubaki informed her fellow Queen. "Which means if it's closed, no one else would be able to get in."

"Well, that explains how you can tell your secrets here," Akeno said. Sweat dripping down from the tips of her nipples.

"All I ever did was complain about getting in trouble with my mom. Silly stuff like that," Rias said humorously with closed eyes. "And I thing Sona only ever complain about her sister."

"Oh my." Akeno giggled. "I didn't realize the two of you were so close."

Sona closed her eyes, but flushed in embarrassment. "That's all in the past now," she responded.

"True." Rias opened her eyes and turned to her friend. "So what are we here to discuss about? Something tells me this secret's a good one."

Sona didn't respond for a moment, making sure she knew how to say this. A second later, she opened her eyes and said, "This morning, two people from Church contacted me."

This aroused surprise and suspicion from Rias and Akeno, with the latter asked, "Contacted you how?"

"It's been a while since they came to this town," Rias said. "Did they tell you what they wanted?"

"They did," she told her. "Rias, they said they wanted to speak with you about something urgent."

She gasped. "Members of the Church wanted to speak with a Devil?" Sona didn't respond and took off her fogging glasses. "What do they want? There's no other reason for them to be here except to stir up trouble." Rias then sighed before saying, "Alright then, what did you say?"

"I accepted their request," Sona told her, cleaning her glasses with a light blue magic on the tip of her fingers. "I told them where they could find you, so after school tomorrow they'll be paying you a visit. But they also informed me that they have another member joining them. Who it is, I have no idea."

"What?"

"There's one other thing you should know." Sona slipped her glasses back on.

Tsubaki then took over explaining. "Not only were these two members of the Church, but they were also carrying holy-swords."

This troubled the two Gremory members. "Wow, really," asked Akeno.

"Well, that is certainly something to consider," Rias said before putting her chin on a fist. "Why would they come to this town? Maybe members of the Church are from this town." Suddenly the picture of Kenny and the girl flashed in her, making her gasp. "No way…"

* * *

Kenny and Asia were just coming to his home, when suddenly they both felt a powerful and terrible shiver down their spines. Like there was a signal within them forewarning the two of danger.

"I just got the chills for some reason," Asia said, frightful. Grabbing his hand with her shaking hands.

"Me too," Kenny told her, trying to understand what the oddly familiar sensation was. "But…I felt this feeling before."

"Really?" Asia looked up at him. "How?"

"It was when I met you, and you were showing me around the Church," he said, before his frown narrowed. "And also…"

His mind suddenly showed him flashes of the night he met Freed, the rogue priest. Images of the bloody corpse on the wall. And then of the crazed Stray Exorcist.

"Karen!" He exclaimed in fear and terror.

* * *

Rias quickly stood up and looked at Sona. "I'm very sorry, Sona," she said, "but I have to back home as so as possible. Kenny and Asia are in danger."

She and Akeno then left the sauna.

* * *

Kenny and Asia ran up to the door at high speeds, before the black-haired male was only stopped when he slammed body into the door as he turned the handle. It didn't open at first, but when he turned the handle again, Kenny swung the door wide and pulled out the Sword with a loud _shink_.

"Karen!" he called out to her. The inside of the house was mostly dark, with the lights off. However, they could see that the light of the living room was on out of the corner of the wall. They also saw X-9 standing in the hallway, gun drawn and pointing at something in the living room.

"Uh, hey Kenny," Karen's voice said from the living room. She sounded confused and unsure. "You ah. You have a couple visitors. One of them says she knows you."

This got him confused, and he puts away the Sword. "What?"

"JUST GET OVER HERE!"

"Okay! Okay," he exclaimed, and both he and Asia ran over to the living room. Once they were at the destination, they stopped to see what was going on.

They were surprised to see two unfamiliar young women in white cloaks sitting on the opposite side sofa, with a large weapon wrapped in white cloth. Aoimoku was standing in front of the other sofa, where Karen was sitting, who was looking over the top of the sofa to look at Kenny. Xuelan, Karlamine, and Isabella, still wearing maid outfits, were serving tea while Yubelluna had her scepter in her hands and was in a battle ready stand. And Lulu was sitting next to one of the girls getting petted.

"What the," Kenny asked himself. Asia got behind him, not prepare to fight without her dagger. They both could see the Rosarios hanging around their chest. The young women were easily around his age and were very beautiful, but Kenny felt the signs danger coming from them.

"Sooooo, yeah, these girls just came around about ten minutes ago," Karen said, before pointing to the girl that was petting Lulu. A beautiful young woman with chestnut hair tied into twintails and violet eyes. "That one right there said that she knows us."

"That's right," she said in a cheerful voice. "I remember when you were just a little baby."

"I'm sorry, but who are you," Kenny demanded.

"Huh? Don't you remember?" She pointed to herself with a smile. "It's me?"

Kenny scratched in head in confusion. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I member you," he told her. "Were we in the same class?"

"Oh, wait!" The girl dug into her cloak and pulled out a photo and held it out to him. To Kenny's astonishment, it was the same picture of him and the mysterious girl next to the holy-sword. The girl then pointed to the younger girl. "It's me: Irina Shidou!"

A comically surprised Kenny made quick glances between Irina and the photo, starting to see the startling similarities. "You—You're…" He pointed at the girl in hysteria. "YOU'RE THE GIRL?!"

"That's right!" She nodded happily. "Bet you couldn't difference, huh?"

"Wh—well, yeah!" Kenny exclaimed, stumbling with his words. Everyone else in the room stopped what they were doing, with those having weapons out and/or in a ready stance just watched the exchange casually. "I mean, here you are: all grown up and not acting like a boy."

"It can't be helped since I was a troublemaker just like the boys," she admitted. "But it seems like we both have changed in the time we didn't see each other."

Kenny's attention was then drawn to the other girl: a beautiful young woman with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. She stared at him with hard eyes. However, the girl the turned her eyes to the shinai bag that hid the Sword.

"Really. You can't tell what can happen in a reunion."

Her words sounded like she meant something. Yes, she has realized his identity.

"Irina," the blue-haired spoke as she stood up and grabbed her weapon, "we should be going."

"Oh, right!" Irina and the girl started making their way around the living room. However, they stopped when Irina turned to Kenny, who was watching warily. "Don't worry. We're already heading home for today. I haven't seen you in years, and I haven't been in this neighborhood ever scene we move here to Japan and then moved away again later, so I just wanted to drop by. But it's time for us to say farewell, Xenovia."

"Yeah," said the other girl, Xenovia.

"Okay," Karen said, not getting up from her seat. "I guess we'll be seeing around?"

"We'll be seeing Kenny again," Irina said, confusing Kenny. "But I can stop by and hang out with you if you want." She then looked towards the black-haired. "See you later, Kenny!"

However, Xenovia said in a dark tone, "I'm ready anytime…" Holding her weapon up to her chest level with both hands. Kenny caused to scowl at her, not like the feeling she was giving him, or the way she stared at the Sword.

Soon, they closed the door behind them on their way out.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're safe," Rias exclaimed, hugging Kenny and Asia in the oldest Kurosawa sibling's room. "Are you hurt? Did they attack you? I think they knew about us being devils, but I think they couldn't lay a hand on us in a normal residence and especially in front of your sister who is a normal human."

"Both Kenny and I are safe, Rias," Asia told her, trying to calm the redhead as she held her to her right breast. Rias hugged Kenny and her even tighter, like they were valuable items.

"I'm so glad," Rias said, sounding like she was on the verge of sobbing. "I was terrified of what I might find if when I came back here. If something were to happen to you and Asia, I… I thought that the worst might have happened. I prepared for the worst scenario, you know…? If I were to bid farewell to any of you, then I would never be able to keep living. I'm sorry. I should have treated you two with more importance…"

' _I guess it's true about Gremory members being extra-ordinary affectionate,'_ Kenny thought as his face was pressed into her left breast. He would have enjoyed the position of his head any other time, but now wasn't the best time. "Rias," he said, getting her attention, "you're breast."

"Yes, I understand." She must have not because after she let them go, Rias started to untie her ribbon. "Oh Kenny, you're really becoming spoiled with me, aren't you?"

"No!" Asia separated him from Rias. The crimson-haired girl sighed before having them sit down to get conformable.

"So why did they come here to your house," questioned Rias, "talking to your sister?"

"No clue," Kenny said. "I don't even know how they found out about where I live. However, it turns out that one of them, Irina, was the girl in the picture. Why she was here, I don't know. Maybe she just wanted to catch up with me and Karen." He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. "She knows that I'm a Devil, but her friend, Xenovia, was staring at me in this spiteful way. Maybe because I was a Devil." His eyes narrowed. "However, she seemed more interested in the Sword than me."

"That's very troubling," Rias said. "For all we know they're secretly members of the First Legion of Darkness that infiltrated the Church. But we can't come to that conclusion just yet. We'll see what they want tomorrow."

This surprised Kenny and Asia a little. "Tomorrow?"

"That's right. According to Sona, we are to meet with those two, along with another late guess, after school. They want to negotiate with me, the Devil Rias Gremory, who has this town as her territory."

"The people from the Church want to negotiate with a Devil?"

She nodded.

"Can we trust them?"

"We have to," Rias said, her eyes became sharp with a serious face. "They promised God that they'll not attack and they are coming to request something from Devils, when we are supposed to be evil beings to them. They seem to be under pressure and it's certain that it's trouble. I have a bad feeling about this… From their story, the priests that come to this town keeps getting killed."

* * *

The next day came, and after school Kenny was ordered to wait at the entrance of the school for the three priests to arrive, then escort them to the old school building.

With the sun setting over the horizon, Kenny leaned against the side of the gate. Waiting patiently for the girls to come. He didn't have his shinai bag with him, but had the sheathed Sword on his arms as he had them crossed. With classes over and no one around, Kenny was free to have out the sacred blade as he pleased.

"Heya, Kenny!" Irina's voice was heard, making him look to the right. He saw both Irina and Xenovia walking towards him, crossing the bridge. Kenny walked away from the side of the gate and now stood in the middle of the open gate.

"Hey," he greeted them, smiling. "So where's your third member?

"They're not here," Xenovia said coldly. They walked to his left side before stopping and turning away to face away from the school.

Kenny looked at them for a moment before looking out at the neighborhood with them. Keeping the Sword on his right side. Things were beginning to feel awkward, as the two girls were as still as statues. He could see Xenovia making quick glances at the Sword's handle, which wasn't helping him ease his blaring senses.

Taking in a breath, Kenny turned his head to the girls. "So…any of you know who it is," he asked.

"No," Xenovia said.

"All we know that they're important and powerful," Irina informed him.

Important and powerful? Kenny wondered what they meant and turned his head forward again.

Silence again.

But then, a few seconds later, a figure could be seen coming towards school.

It was hard to make out what the person looked like, with the setting sun's light making it hard for the three young adults. Xenovia squinted her eyes to get a better look. A second later, as her face slowly turned to a shocked expression. "…My Lord," she gasped.

Kenny looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He then saw Irina look closer at the person too and was shocked to see who it was too. The two young women then put their hands together, figures laced together, and lowered their heads. Looking like they're praying. Kenny looked back at the figure, and was now able to see the person more clearly as they started crossing the bridge.

They were revealed to be a tall, muscular priest about the age of forty with a long, dagger-shaped, bread, a shortly trimmed mustache, and short cut back and gray hair. His face showed the signs of ageing and experience, with bags under his blue eyes. His most noticeable feature on his face was a large scar over his left eye. The priest wore a tattered red cape over a large black cassock. Black pants, black boots, a clerical collar, and a silver cross around his neck.

Kenny felt his eyes widened a little. Just by the sight of the priest, he could tell that he was indeed strong. The red cape told him that he was no ordinary priest of any kind he's encountered. Which weren't many.

The priest approached the girls and stopped before them. They then looked and said simultaneously, "Grand Exorcist."

The Grand Exorcist looked down at them with soft but hard eyes. "Are you the Exorcists I'm to joining with," he demanded.

"Indeed, your grace," Xenovia said, looking up at him. "My name is Xenovia."

"And I'm Irina Shidou," Irina said, but was more serious about it.

"Mmm." The Grand Exorcist simply responded before asking, "And the weapons?"

"We are armed with them."

The Grand Exorcist nodded. He then noticed Kenny staring at him with an awed and anxious.

Kenny was shocked to learn at not only was the man an Exorcist, but that his childhood friend was one too. But it appeared that this Grand Exorcist was more than what he is.

"And you are," the priest demanded.

Kenny gulped and bowed his head. "Please forgive me. I meant no disrespect," he said. "I'm Kenny Kurosawa. Pawn of Rias Gremory. I'm here to escort you, Xenovia, and Irina to the clubhouse."

"I highly doubt that'll ever be necessary from a Devil," Xenovia retorted, but stop going any further with future insults when the Grand Exorcist raised his hand. Motioning for her to be quite. She lowered her head and stepped back.

"Forgive me and my new comrades," the Grand Exorcist said to Kenny, causing him to look up at the man. "These years of fighting Devils have made my words harsh and my tone insolate. You've shown much more kindness and honor than those I've met."

Kenny nodded. "Then shall we make our way to Rias?"

"Yes. Time is critical, and we most resume our mission."

* * *

Once they arrived at the clubroom, it was like the room was split down the middle, with each side having one group standing on it.

On one side was the members of Gremory. Rias sat on the sofa with her arms and legs crossed. Staring at the three Exorcists with a serious face. Behind her stood her servants, Asia, Kenny, Koneko, and Akeno. Kiba was nowhere to be seen.

Opposite of them were the Exorcists. The Grand Exorcist sat on the sofa with his hand in his lap and his fingers laced together and his back straight. Staring at Rias with his hard eyes. Sitting beside him on both sides was Xenovia, who had her weapon resting on her shoulder, and Irina.

"On behalf of the three Christian Churches, I humbly thank you for allowing us to speak with you," the Grand Exorcist said. "Allow us to introduce ourselves."

"My name is Xenovia."

"I'm Irina Shidou."

"And my name is Father Leonardo Spartok," said the man, "and I'm the Grand Exorcist."

This caused Rias, Koneko, and Akeno to gasp in shock and astonishment.

"I don't get it," Kenny whispered. "What's a Grand Exorcist?"

Akeno looked at him with a serious expression. "The Grand Exorcist is the title given to one Exorcist who's said to be the best of the best. There's only to be one." She then turned her head towards Father Leonardo. "However, I've heard many things about this one. Like how he's the youngest priest to ever become an Exorcist at the age of 15. It's said that more Devils and Fallen Angels have been killed by him than any other Grand Exorcist."

"And that's why it's fascinating to me why followers of God would want to meet with a Devil," Rias said, looking confident. "But with the appearance of you, Father Leonardo, I have to say that's more serious than I'm to guess."

"That's correct, Lady Rias," Father Leonardo said. He then took a deep breath and leaned his back forward. "Recently the Excalibur swords that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

This caused the group to gasp in shock.

Xenovia took the sword she had off her shoulder and held up out to them. "Out of the six we have accounted for, these are from the three swords we have left," she said. "This one that I hold is called 'Excalibur Destruction'."

"And then there's the one I have here," Irina said with pride, extending her arm out and out of the cloak she had on to show a piece of string tied to her arm. "Mine is 'Excalibur Mimic'. I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around."

The Devils then turned to Father Leonardo, who turned his eyes downward. "The cursed blade that I have with me 'Excalibur Blessing'," he growl and clenched his fists, startling Xenovia and Irina a little because of his words and tone. "I'm a man of my religion, but I could never say that the Church's action to slaughter God's blessed children was justified. I only use it to save the life a soul during exorcisms, when I know it's at its max power, and when it saves an innocent life and not destroys it."

Kenny looked at the Grand Exorcist with surprise and sympathy. He was surprised that a priest would not want anything to do with one of the power swords the Church had, but was sympathetic to understand why he felt that way. "Any one claim responsible," he asked.

"There's much evidence for us to believe that it was the work of the Fallen Angels," Xenovia answered. Rias widened her eyes in surprise. "And there reason to believe that they're taking them to this town. We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly, but they kept getting killed."

"Well then," Rias said, retaining her confident tone. "What is it that you would like for us to do for you today?"

"Say completely out of it," Xenovia responded in a rude way. "Let's keep it short and simple: Do not intervene."

Rias' eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked. "Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

Rias' eyes started to glow red. Kenny and Asia feel the chilling pressure from her and knew she was getting angry.

"Enough," exclaimed Father Leonardo, silencing Xenovia. "Forgive her, Lady Rias. She's young and arrogant. However, I must warn you that if you are in league with the Fallen Angels, then I'm afraid that we'll have to kill you. Even the Great Satan's sister could prove to be a threat."

"If you already have me figured out, then let me share something with you, Grand Exorcist," Rias told him with a smirking glare. "There's no way I'll ever think about joining the Fallen Angels. I'd never do anything to soil the name of the House of Gremory or my dear brother."

Father Leonardo smiled to her. "Yes," he said. "I knew that someone of your character would have done anything of the sort."

"Good to know. But you should also know I'll not provide aid to your side as well."

"Yes. Then I hope that we have your word?"

"You do."

Xenovia and Irina looked at one another and nodded. With the Grand Exorcist here with them, their second mission could start.

"Then we'll not take up anymore of your time," Father Leonardo said before he and the two girls stand up and started to leave.

However, Xenovia and Irina stopped and stopped to look towards Kenny. However, the blue-haired girl noticed Asia.

This caused the Grand Exorcist to halt and look back at them. "Is something the matter?"

"I was wondering if visiting the home of Kenny Kurosawa would lead us to you," she said. This seemed to confuse Irina, as she thought it was Kenny she was looking at too. "Aren't you Asia Argento?"

"Ah, yes," the blonde Bishop said.

Xenovia stared at her with her usual expression. But it was darker than before. "It would make sense that I would run into a 'witch' in a place like this," she said. Asia's body shook after she was called that word, as it was painful for her to hear.

"Oh my goodness, it is you!" Irina exclaimed with a smile. "You're the former saint who became a witch. I'd heard that you were banished for having the power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils, and that one time you actually used it. You must be pretty strong! I didn't know you'd actually become one yourself."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…" Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay," Father Leonardo told her. Staring at her with his hard eyes that showed pity. "Your where about will not become known, so rest assured. People who were around the "You'll be okay."

"But she's not okay, Father," Xenovia continued. "She went from being a saint to being a Devil."

' _Keep your cool, Kenny.'_

"Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God," Irina said with an amazed face.

"I don't see what this will achieve, you two!" Father Leonardo expressed his disapproval of the harassment. However, he was no fool and could see the truth on the former Sister's panicked face.

"You see it yourself, don't you Grand Exorcist," Xenovia said with sharp eyes. "There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes. "Really? Is that true, Asia," she genuinely asked, "you still believe in God, even if you have turned into a devil?"

"…I just can't put it aside," Asia replied with a sad expression. Tears dropping from her eyes. "I believed in it for my whole life…"

"Is that so? Then you should be executed by us this instant," Xenovia said, approaching Asia and taking the cloth of her holy-sword. Showing the Excalibur Destruction to be a two-handed sword with a grip long enough that can be held with 3 hands with a cross in the pommel, an ax-like guard and a second grip with a chain-like form connecting the guard with the blade. The blade itself was huge and long that ended with 3 points. "If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sinned, our God will forgive you."

"Stop!" Yelled Father Leonardo. "This is not our mission! Our business is done here!"

"I agree," Rias said, standing up from the sofa and glared at the blue-haired Exorcist. "You are to stop shaming my servant and leave immediately."

"You both miss understand me," Xenovia said. "As you know Father, as one of God's servants, I feel it is my duty to rescue her soul."

She raised Excalibur Destruction with such speed and ease that everyone was surprised. Even Irina was shocked. Not thinking that Xenovia was going to do it.

Xenovia swung the sword down at her. All Asia could do was close her eyes and hold her arms up. And wait for the end.

 _CLASH!_

They were once again shocked when in the blink of an eye, Kenny stood in from of Asia and blocked the chop with the Sword. Holding the Sword with one hand, as his arm trembled to keep the Excalibur from coming close to his body. The force of the attack was working against him, as the massive blade slowly lowered to his head. Luckily, he stopped it from reaching it.

Kenny glared daggers at Xenovia, who was at first surprised that he was able to stop Destruction. She then smirked and said, "So you do have it."

"Xenovia," Father Leonardo exclaimed. "What is the meaning of this aggression!?"

"We're sorry, Grand Exorcist," Irina said, "but we have another mission."

The big man blinked, puzzled. "Another one?"

"That's right," Xenovia said, taking Excalibur Destruction away. "In the name of our Lord and Savior…" She pointed her figure at him. "Give us the Sword, Kenny Kurosawa."

Asia, Koneko, Akeno, and Rias were completely caught off guard. Father Leonardo was surprised and puzzled.

Kenny was surprised at first, but started to get angry. "What was that," he demanded.

"You know," Irina said, pointing to the Sword in his hand. "That katana right there. Yeah, we've been given special orders to come and get it from you."

"…And why is that." Kenny scowled at them with his voice showing more of his aggression. _'Dammit, I played right into their hands.'_

' _So they used Asia and the attempt to kill her to get him to bring out this sword of his,'_ Father Leonardo said in his head.

"Is that not the sword that the warrior 'Samurai Jack' used to defeat the ultimate evil?" Xenovia questioned him. "If it's so, then you're to hand it over to the Church of God."

"Sorry, Kenny," Irina said. "But for the longest time, the Church has been trying to retrieve your Ancestor's sword for a long time. Many priests we sent to look for it were killed because of the time period and when we were able to finally entire the country without the danger of being killed or crucified, we lost all knowledge of its whereabouts."

"That is unit a few months ago," Xenovia continued after her, "when a large burst of energy lead to an investigation, before discovering that the sword was here. That sword made from righteousness is to be within hands of the ones who worship the holy righteous one."

"Not going to happen!" Kenny exclaimed with anger. "The Sword doesn't belong to you and the followers of God! Why would you even say something like that?"

"Because the Church knows the truth," Irina said. "When word came to the ears of the faithful hundreds of years ago that a man had defeated a terrible evil that was about to conquer the world, they knew that the sword used wasn't created by three Gods that didn't exist."

"That's right," Xenovia said. "They knew that the three beings were really the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit who used their righteousness and then three disciples of Jesus forged the Sword, as was given to some random nonbeliever emperor and pasted to a delusional son. And the ultimate evil was Satan, festering in a land of nonbelievers. With that said, the Church declared your family sword as a holy-sword. That's why it must return with us to headquarters, where it belongs."

"SHUT UP!" Kenny shouted, startling the Devils and the two female Exorcist. The Grand Exorcist stood by and watched the scene unfold before him. Kenny glared heated at Xenovia as he breathed to calm himself.

He felt anger like this before in the past. But the fury he felt when they said all those about Asia and now his family's history, that was enough to drive him to his boiling point.

"Every thing, every word, every thought you know about this my sword, about what happened thousands of years ago, about my ancestors, is _wrong_." He growled out the last word before holding up the Sword and exclaimed: "Aku! AKU is the one that threatened to lay waste to the world! It was the Emperor that ODIN, RA, and VISHNU chose to create the Sword, using HIS righteousness! Jack was sent THOUSANDS of years into the FUTURE, and it was him that returned to the past to free EVERYONE!" After having blown off that amount of steam, he lowered the Sword to his side and then said, "Aku is gone, but his followers are still out there, ready to bring him back to life. If Aku returns, he when unleash unspeakable evil upon our world. And as his descendent, I'm the only one who can stop him!"

But Xenovia asked calmly, "And who's to say that you, an evil being, is truly worthy of such a holy artifact?

"Jack himself," Kenny replied. "Believe what you may. But know that I will not hand over this sword to you, the Church, or anyone on this earth."

Xenovia sharpened her eyes at his proclaim. "Is that so? Then are you willing to declare a one-man war on the Church," she asked with a smirk, raising up her sword. "Some big talk coming out from a single devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough."

"Kenny, that's enough," Rias said, trying to claim him.

"This is prefect," said a familiar voice. They all turned towards the door and saw Kiba leaning against it. He was carrying his sword, but there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body. "If you are the Grand Exorcist, then I will be your opponent."

Father Leonardo stared at him over his left shoulder. "Who are you," he asked.

Kiba looked at his hard eyes with a smirk. "I apparently was a failure."

* * *

Later, they all were outside or the old school building. Standing on a wide space that would provide enough space from the fight. Kenny and Kiba were standing next to each other, and Irina, Xenovia, and Father Leonardo were standing in front of them. Off to the side near the edge of the tree line stood the other members.

"Then let's start," Xenovia said, before she and Irina took their white cloak.

Kenny felt himself blush at the sight before him.

Underneath the cloak, Xenovia wore a black, skin-tight, short sleeve unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extended to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps.

Irina's wore the same attire, but with slight differences. Her shoulders were was more exposed, and her gloves had closed fingers.

He wasn't sure why the people of the Church would have them wear those things, as they clearly show off their curves.

"Let's make this clear," Father Leonardo said to Rias. "This is only to be a private duel. Nothing will be told to the Church." He then turned to Kenny. "And you'll not have to surrender the Sword to us if you're to lose."

This shocked his two companions. "Grand Exorcist, we must take it from him," Xenovia insisted. "We've been given orders…"

"By who?" Father looked sharply at them, causing them to flinch. "I was not told about this mission what so ever. As Grand Exorcist, I'm taking command of this operation. And I say the Sword is not to be taken!"

The two girls flinched at his tone. Glancing at one another, they didn't know what to do. They were told that getting the Sword was the most important mission they could receive from God, but he outranked them at everything. They sighed and turned back to face Kenny and Kiba. They'll have another time to get it.

Xenovia took out her sword and got into a fighting pose.

Irina pulled the white string off her arm. It then transformed into a katana with a round gold guard and a long enough grip to make it a two-handed blade.

The Grand Exorcist reached behind his waist and pulled out two short swords.

Kenny pulled out the Sword from the scabbard and dropped the scabbard. He then summoned the Booster Gear and got into a fighting stance.

 **[Boost!]**

Kiba on the other have chuckled.

"Why are you laughing," Father Leonardo asked.

"Because you insult me, Exorcist," he said with a cold smirk. "The one thing I always wanted to destroy more than anything as appeared before me, and you dare not to fight me with your Excalibur?"

The man's scowling eyes narrowed. "And you feel as though you must fight me as I use it? Even though this is not an exorcism, it's powerful enough to kill you."

"You're the Grand Exorcist, right? The top ranking member of the Church. That means that by defeating you while using the Excalibur, then I'm worthy to destroy the other," Kiba told him before a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the ground around him.

"… 'Sword Birth', huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears…" The man closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I heard that there was a 'subject' that avoided from being disposed by the Holy-sword Project… Is that you?"

Kiba didn't answer him, only glaring at him with the intent to kill.

"I see." Father Leonardo twirl the two short swords in his hand before having them held in a reverse grip. He then gets on one knee and stabbed them into the ground. He then stood up and grabbed his red cape. "Amen!"

He then took the cape off his shoulders. Swinging his arm up, in his hand was no longer the cape, but a silver medieval sword a handle in the shape of a cross, a ring pommel with a cross in it, and a stone gray blade.

"Consider your wish granted!"

"Oh, Kenny!" Irina shouted to him with stars in her eyes. "It's totally you!"

"What the heck it up with you," asked Kenny, a little taken back her sudden outcry.

"My faith is making fun of me right now!" she exclaimed. "A dear friend of mine has become a Devil? What does this mean?"

Xenovia looked deadpanned at her.

"I went to England because I found out that I can use holy-swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this must be a trial that God has given me! But if I can move forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God!" Her expression then turned from sadness to eagerness and enjoyment. "Now Kenny! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

She and Xenovia rushed towards him.

Kenny gritted his teeth as he glared at them. "You started this fight, so COME ON!"

 _CLASH!_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Shine**_ **by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a room and focuses on an accordion-book that was open all the way onto a table.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** The scene then fades to show the beginning of the book, before moving to the left, as it showed the pictures in it. The first of the pictures was of Kenny and Karen smiling in front of their new home.

 **[And I don't know why, all I know is something's wrong]** As the camera moved, showing the rest of the photos, it then showed a picture of Kenny looking sideways at the camera, wearing a black hooded jacket with a lollipop in his mouth. The next picture showed Rias looking into the bright blue sky from the window of the old school building.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** The next picture showed both Akeno and Asia, each in their gym clothing, practicing magic. The one after that was of Kiba as he smiled sheepishly at a group of girls that had hearts in their eyes.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** After that, Koneko was seen in a picture, looking really annoyed and embarrassed while wearing cat pajamas. Then Isabella, Xuelan, Karlamine, and Yubellune were seen looking through the window of a shop.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** X-9's picture, while holding up Lulu in his palm, was shown giving a peace sign to the viewer.

 **[Maybe on your own you take a conscious step]** The next picture was of Sona and her peerage walking down the hall. The picture next and under it was of Sona being hugged by Serafall, much to her embarrassment.

 **[Do you wanna give it up? All that I want…]** The next picture was of Kenny, smiling to the camera as he wore the samurai armor before the Rating Game. The photo after that was Grayfia watching over an injured Kenny with a hand on his head.

 **[Is for you to SHINE~]** The photo after that showed Kenny challenging Riser to his dual.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The next photo was of Rias and Akeno playing tennis against Sona and Tsubaki.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** A photo after that showed Xenovia naked, as she posed sexily for the camera. The one underneath it show Rias and Asia running to stop her.

 **[SHINE~]** Irina is shown in a church praying.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The photo after that showed the wooden Aku medallion.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** Fading away from that one photo, the scene changed to show the last picture in the book. Kenny is shown sleeping in bed, surrounded by the sleeping, naked bodies of Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Sona, Tsubasa, Yubelluna, Isabela, Karlamine, Xuelan, Serafall, and Kiyome.

 **[SHINE~]** A hand then closes the accordion book.

* * *

 **Narrator:** **"On the next episode of** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **…."**

 **Kiba:** "Then I guess there's going to have to be a lot of carnage when I destroy them all."

 **Tsubaki:** "I don't why I'm doing this, but please…make sure Kiba's safe."

 **Koneko:** "You want to cooperate with the Church."

 **Narrator: "** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **. Updates coming soon."**

 **Kenny:** "We want to help you destroy the Excalibur."

 **Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

 **AN:**

 **And that does it for episode 17.**

 **Many of you have agreed to want lemons in the story so I'll have them in the story. I'll just have to figure out when to have each one.**

 **With this episode I bring back a character from** _ **Samurai Jack**_ **: Spartok, the Spartan King. "Jack and the Spartans" was one of my favorite episodes in the series and I wanted to have the Spartan King brought into the story as an ally for the group. I decide to make him an exorcist, but when I looked online, I saw that there was no one who was the top ranking exorcist. So, I decided to make him the top ranking one, with his own title to go with it.**

 **There was no information on Excalibur Blessing, but I know that it wasn't one of the four swords that were fused to make the one sword. I only know what it does, so I had to make the sword up. Hope you like it.**

 **So the Church wants the Sword because they believe it to be really a weapon of God, but is that the truth? I had to do some historical research and brainstorming to come up with the Church's narrative that Xenovia and Irina would believe.**

 **Also, many of you have made a lot of requests for different crossovers and series. More than I thought I'd get and a lot about different series I don't even know about. A lot of you asked for a** _ **Gate: Jieitai Kanochi Nite Kaku Tatakaeri**_ **crossover series and even** _ **Attack on Titan**_ **. I'm more than happy to do those stories, but I'm likely not going to do it the way you're asking for.**

 **I've been asked to do a** _ **Voltron: Legendary Defender**_ **/** _**Gurren Lagann**_ **crossover, but instead of** _ **Gurren Lagann**_ **, I'm having** _ **Voltron**_ **crossover with** _ **Titanfall**_ **, one of my favorite video game series. I'll might do a** _ **Gurren Lagann**_ **series one day. I might even use** _ **Titanfall**_ **again to do it.**

 **Lastly, I have the future cover for my** _ **Kingdom Hearts**_ **/** _ **The Dark Tower**_ **crossover: "Hearts of the Dark Tower" as my profile pic. Tell me what you guys think of it.**

 **That's it for now. Please be sure to favorite and follow if you like the series. If you already have, then please leave a review on the episode, and PM me if you wish. Thank you for reading and have a good day.**


	18. Episode XVIII

**Well, here we are people:**

" _ **THE RED DRAGON SAMURAI" HAS NOW TURNED 1 YEAR OLD!**_

 **I still can't believe it! I can't believe this simple idea for a crossover became as popular as it's become. I published the first chapter on March 5** **th** **, 2017. A mouth after seeing the trailer for** _ **Samurai Jack—Season 5.**_ **I didn't think this story would have the same success as other** _ **DxD**_ **stories and crossovers (A** _ **lot**_ **of them are the usual** _ **Naruto**_ **crossover). However, after just 18 episodes and over 241,000 words, this story has now 176 Favorites, 176 Followers, and 300 Reviews!**

 **I just want to say thank you to all of you who've continued to read and like this crossover. I'm grateful to each and every one of you.**

 **And, for the first anniversary of "The Red Dragon Samurai," I've gone back and corrected as many of the mistakes in the first four chapters as I could. I know that those few were not the best when it came to grammar, but I fixed a large majority of the problems…Hopefully…**

 **And with that out of the way, let's get started…**

* * *

 **("…Gotta get back…back to the past…Samurai Jack.")** There's nothing but a black screen.

 **("I've finally returned to the past and defeated Aku.")** The scene then goes down to reveal Jack. His silhouette all white with a white shadow behind him, standing in the dark with his back turned towards the viewer.

 **("But, I still feared for the future.")** Jack is then shown looking out at the horizon from the balcony of his castle, pink Sakura leaves falling all around him and his empire. The scene then changes to show an opening in a snowbound forest with towering trees.

 **("Though he's gone, his shadow still remains.")** The camera turned slowly to the right and stopped when it shows Jack meditating on the snow covered ground, with his right side facing the viewer. There's then a close up of the sheathed Sword, as the blade is pulled from the scabbard.

 **("Though I will not be around, I will not let the nightmare return.")** The scene focuses only on the Sword's blade, as reflection of Jack's eyes was shown in the metal for a moment, before Aku's eyes replaced them.

 **("With a simple goal, the Sword was passed down to eldest child of the eldest child.")** Jack's silhouette, with the sword in hand, stands on top of a hill looking at his home from a distance. But then the scene changes to where there was a woman standing in Jack's place, looking at another city of the in the 19th century.

 **("To be passed down throughout the times.")** The scene fades into another one, this time to a man looking at a city set ablaze in the night, as American bombers fly overhead during World War 2.

 **("So that if Aku does comes back, there's hope.")** Again, the scene changes. But this time shows Kenny's silhouette looking at Kuoh. The city lit by its neon lights in the night atmosphere.

 **("I've placed my faith in him, and those around him.")** Kenny was now sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree while looking up at the silhouette figure a familiar young woman. The screen suddenly goes black.

 **("His name is Kenny Kurosawa… the Red Dragon Samurai.")** Things continue to remain black, but then the Sword is seen falling in slow motion.

 **{Play** _ **Itteki no Eikyou**_ **by UVERworld/ ENLISH version by Amalee}**

 **(** _ **Can you forgive, and forget your self-pride?)**_ Kenny's Sacred Gear grabbed the Sword. The scene quickly switched to the show his silhouette, holding the Sword high over his head, as a giant wall of fire erupted behind him, while he stood on a wide flat plan.

 **(** _ **Let it all go and recover your stride**_ **)** Changing scenes with the screen glitching, Rias is then shown staring seriously at the viewer, her hair flowing to the right. Her eyes flash red, before reaching her hand out in front of her. Then clocking it in her crimson demonic-power.

 **(** _ **I'll take the pain, so blame it on me**_ **)** The scene changed again, this time showing Samurai Jack smiling at the audience for a moment.

 **(** _ **Give me the weight for everything**_ **)** He then turned around and walked away, before vanishing.

 **(** _ **No matter how large, or how small**_ **)** Switching back to Kenny, he stared at the audience with a serious expression, still holding the Sword over his head.

 **(** _ **I will bear it all**_ **)** He then pointed the Sword at the viewer.

 **(** _ **Find forgiveness in your heart,**_ _ **so you can continue on**_ **)** Suddenly, the green jewel on the Boosted Gear to glow, blinding the viewer. Everything then went black.

 **[Instrumentals]** Then the title burns itself into the scene, glowing red as it shines in the dark.

 _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_

 **(** _ **Give a name to the rose - it's all the same**_ **)** Kenny is now showing walking in the neighborhood towards the viewer in the day time, with the Sword on his back in the shinai bag.

 **(** _ **It'll still smell as sweet**_ **)** The background suddenly turned to night, and his expression turned to serious scowl as he pulled out the Sword.

 **(** _ **Give a name to the rose - it's all the same**_ **)** Back in the day time, Rias is seen again, only this time she's sitting at her school desk with a pleasant smile.

 **(** _ **It won't change what you meant to me (Ah~)**_ **)** Suddenly the scene changed again. Rias was no sitting at her desk in the clubroom, with a serious expression. Her eyes flashed red, and the camera quickly zoomed in on her right eye, until the entire screen with red.

 **(** _ **If you live – Live your life with good intent**_ **)** Zooming out, the scene changed to show the Gremory House symbol glowing in a black background. As the camera zoomed out, it stop when Akeno was shown, then continued, only to stop again when Koneko was show.

 **(** _ **It returns somewhere along the way (Ah~)**_ **)** The camera continued once again, only to stop for a final time when Asia was shown. Everything fades again.

 **(** _ **But - would you give – Give it a second thought**_ **)** Kiba is then seen in a dark, empty room on his hands and knees, as tears poured down his face.

 **(** _ **When saying it reveals the lie**_ **)** After a moment, the background suddenly cracked like glass, with each section showing something horrifying, and Kiba threw his head back and howled in agony and anger towards the heavens.

 **(** _ **There's only 10% you're to blame for**_ **)** Quickly shifting the scene to look down at Kiba, the viewer sees that there were the shadows of seven sword around him, with their tips attached to his shadow.

 **(** _ **But no one will share the fault**_ **)** Zooming in on one of the shadowy swords, Irina appeared behind it, with her own pose. The scene quickly turned to another sword's shadow, and showed Xenova standing behind it in a fighting pose.

 **(** _ **You take the heat, but no more**_ **)** Moving quickly past her right should, viewer passes over the ghosts of many crying children, before reaching the end and ending up back at where Kiba is.

 **(** _ **So now's the time, you gotta hold your own, and stand up tall**_ **)** Kiba was still on his knees, but with a wider view and a side view of scene, a mysterious man is now shown standing in front of him with a sword drawn. Other individuals stand behind him. The man raised the sword to kill Kiba, and he closed his teary eye and accepts his fate.

 **(** _ **It's the number one thing you can never forget**_ **)** Suddenly, Kenny stepped in front of Kiba and the sword with the Sword, causing the man to stumble backwards. Kiba looked in shock. Kenny is seen glaring at the man, before slashing down at him.

 **(** _ **Don't let them define you,**_ **)** Vali in his Balance Breaker armor is then shown flying up into the night sky, the moon behind him. The quickly change to show a lone priest on top of a building, looking out at the city.

 **(** _ **There is fight in you yet**_ **)** Akeno is then shown naked, smiling brightly at the viewer, before a single crack form abruptly down her middle. Now she was smiling on the right side with her Devil wing out. On the left, she's crying into her hand with her Fallen Angel wing out.

 **(** _ **I'll take the pain, so blame it on me**_ **)** The scene changed again, this time showing Kenny on one knee while his hand grasped the Sword, which was stabbed into the ground. He pants in exhaustion, as he is surround by a wildfire.

 **(** _ **Give me the weight for everything**_ **)** Rias then kneed down and place her curvy body on his back, as she wrapped her arms around him. This brought a thankful smile on his face, as he reached back and place a hand on the back of her head.

 **(** _ **No matter how large, or how small**_ **)** Kenny stood up, with Rias moving back to give him space. He looked up and scowled at something.

 **(** _ **You and I can bear it all**_ **)** A view of his back revealed it to be the silhouette of Aku, towering over him, with the moon behind his head.

 **(** _ **Find forgiveness in your heart,**_ **)** Kenny activated his armor and flew up into the sky, heading up towards Aku.

 **(** _ **And you will continue on**_ **)** The scene turned to a watercolor-like painting, before everything faded to black.

* * *

 **Episode XVIII**

" **The Enemy of My Enemy"**

 **[Boost!]**

Kenny's Boosted Gear boosted, as he glared at Irina and Xenovia.

"Here we come, Kenny!" Irina proclaimed, as she and Xenovia rushed at him. The chestnut-haired then ran in front of her partner and jumped into the air, with her katana-style Excalibur raised over her head. "AMEN!"

 _CLASH!_

Kenny quickly blocked the attack with the Sword. He was surprised that she would actually us so much force and intent to kill. It was like she was going to try and cut him in half. Kenny's attention was then caught by Xenovia dashing to his left, before charging at him.

Quickly pushing Irina away, Kenny turned towards the blue-haired girl.

 _CLASH!_

He parried the larger sword. Gritting his teeth as he felt the powerful strike. Kenny then before jumping back from them, before panting a little and said, "What the hell, I thought this was a friendly match!"

"Oh~, to return to my town, only to be forced to be forced to kill one of my oldest friends!" Irina exclaimed in a tone that would seem like she's in misery, if the smile and blush didn't say otherwise. "Aalst, fate can be so cruel!"

"Although our new orders prevent us from taking that sword," Xenovia stated, "we'll show you that it's best to hand it over to us by defeating you."

"Kenny," Rias called to him from the sideline, standing with the rest of the Occult Research Club. "Try to avoid their direct attacks!"

"Right." Kenny scowled at the two Exorcist. Two enemies, each with a sword of great power. A wide open space to do battle. He smirked. "This is gonna be easy," he said and boosted.

 **[Boost!]**

"The infamous Red Dragon Emperor's 'Boosted Gear' and the 'Sword of Samurai Jack', Asia Argento's fabled 'Twilight Healing', and your 'Sword Birth'," Father Leonardo, the Grand Exorcist, said as he faced Kiba, who stood among his swords. "All of these Sacred Gears that are said to be a heresy to us, but this is indeed an interesting group of special people your master has brought together."

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret," Kiba proclaimed, glaring at the man with hatred. He then pulled out a sword from the ground. "I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!" He charged at his opponent.

 _CLASH!_

Father Leonardo blocked the attack with ease. Kiba then unleashed a series of slashes at the Grand Exorcist, but he blocked and parried all attacks, without breaking a sweat.

"Rias," Akeno said, "are you sure it's okay for us to be fighting them? Just being touched by a holy-sword could injure a Devil. We're at a huge disadvantage."

"Kiba I'm not concerned about," Rias responded, watching her Knight attack the Grand Exorcist, before looking at Kenny fighting the two female priests. "Kenny on the other hand…"

Kenny raised the Sword to block a downward chop from Xenovia, before kicking her away in the stomach. He then parried Irina's rightward swing and slashed at her, but she blocked it and the two locked blades. Hearing footsteps coming fast at him, Kenny had his left hand let go of the handle of the Sword and reached for Irina's arm. Grabbing it, he turned around and threw her at Xenovia, who was charging at him. She stopped and jumped over Irina's flying body. Landing on the ground, she charged again, and she and Kenny _clashed_ swords. Sparks flying off the metal on metal collision.

"I don't think I've got much to worry about him," Rias said with a confident smile.

Xenovia jumped back from Kenny, joining with Irina as she stood up. "Did you really have to be so ruff, Kenny?" She complained, rubbing her sore arm.

"You're one to talk," he countered. "Besides, I'm not giving you the Sword!"

"Even if that's the case, do you really think that you'll be able to handle both of us," questioned Xenovia.

She had a point. Without witnessing the power of the holy-swords, Kenny had no idea on how powerful they really are. The way the two fight is like they take turns to take a crack at him. That made it easier for him to handle them. However, by the way they fight, he could tell that they were traded warriors. He knows that they'll switch their strategy soon. To end this fight, he'll have to use his special attack, Red Dragon Slash.

He readied himself to attack.

"So you're the one that'll attack next, huh?" Xenovia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but why is he so focused on our faces," asked Irina, readying herself for battle.

"…Please be careful," Koneko said with rebellious eyes. "Kenny's a powerful warrior, but has the ability to attract beautiful and sexy women, like the two of you."

"What!" Irina exclaimed, looking at Kenny with wide eyes. "No way!"

"Koneko! Why do have to say something like that!" Kenny exclaimed with a face red with embarrassment.

"…Because you're trying not to look at their bodies, playboy," Koneko responded.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THEY'RE WEARING FORM-FITTING OUTFITS!" He yelled at her comically.

"What a lowly mind! Aaah God. Please forgive this sinful pervert!" Irina made a sad expression while praying, a comical ray of sunlight shined down on her with little cartoon, baby angels flying all around her head.

"I'm not a pervert!" Kenny exclaimed and pointed at her with the Sword. "And quit looking at me like that! I don't need your pity!"

"Kenny! If you were craving for a woman's body, then you could have said it to me…! I wouldn't mind sacrificing my body for Kenny," Asia proclaimed.

"You can't say something bold out of the blue!"

Xenovia sighed, looking at Kenny with scornful eyes. "I see. The mass of sexual desire. I think it's a fitting action for a devil that has such strong greed."

"Will all of you shut the fuck up so we can get back to fighting?!"

 _POW!_

Father Leonardo delivered a strong punch into Kiba's face, making him grunt in pain while flying backwards. The blonde, however, recovered and land on his knee on the ground. Throughout the fighter, his frustration increased. The Grand Exorcist was able to block all of his attacks like they were nothing. He only used his Excalibur Blessing to defend himself, and used punches and kicks to attack.

Kiba created a second demonic-sword where he stood and grabbed it. He now had two swords and crossed their blades. "Fight me with your blade, or burn! And freeze!" He exclaimed, charging the two elemental swords. One of the demonic-swords was engulfed in flames while the other one made the air around it cold, as the blade turned silver with frost.

Kiba then charged at him, before attacking the Grand Exorcist with godlike speed. But Father Leonardo evaded his attacks, which came from all directions, with minimum movements.

"You really are naïve!"

 _KACHING!_

He granted him his wish. With a single swing of his holy-sword, Father Leonardo turned Kiba's two demonic swords to dust. Kiba became speechless after witnessing his demonic-swords being destroyed so easily. He was then punched in the face again, knocking him on his back. "You're a fool," the man said sternly, as he walked towards him. "You think that by defeating me, the other priests would be easy picking!?"

"…So that means destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path." Kida's eyes hadn't lost the colour of hatred yet. "Then I guess there's going to have to be a lot of carnage when I destroy them all."

Father Leonardo stared at him with his hard eyes that showed a sense of sorrow. The Grand Exorcist understood him, but knew that he was asking for suicide. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, before opening them. "So be it."

 _CLASH!_

Kenny blocked another attack from Xenovia, and the two of them locked blades. "How is this possible," she demanded, gritting her teeth as she pushed against the Sword, but that turned out to be a huge struggle. "My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

"This is the sword that destroyed the ultimate evil," Kenny responded, grinning a little. "It can't be broken so easily!" He then pushed her back, before slashing her, giving her a small cut on her stomach. Xenovia hissed after being cut, before jumping back. After her feet touched the ground, she swirled around her sword, before pointed it downward towards the earth.

She then thrust it into the ground.

 _CRASH!_

The moment the blade stabbed into the dirt, a big crater was created at the place where Xenovia had placed her sword. The ground rumbled so violently that it made Kenny and Irina lose their balance and kneeled. Then the dust cloud came, blinding him with dirt flying into his face.

As the cloud settled, Kenny wiped the dirt off his face and snarled at where Xenovia stood in the crater. "This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way," she said, pulling out the sword and stood ready for battle. "It's not called 'Excalibur' for nothing. Soon, that sword of yours when join the other Excaliburs in the Church."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that," Kenny said.

"Geez!" Irina complained while wiping the dirt off her clothes. "Warn me the next time you're going to destroy the ground, Xenovia!" She picked up her sword and pointed it at Kenny. "But. It's about time to settle this now!" She and her partner then dashed towards Kenny at a fast speed.

 **[Boost!]**

"Let's go!" Kenny exclaimed, pointing the Sword at his opponents. The two girls then swung down at him at the same time, making Kenny block them both with his blade, and the three locked sword. However, this played to his advantage. "Come on! Charge it up!"

 **[Explosion!]**

He stopped boosting as a power surged throughout his body on the inside. On the outside, the girls were hit with an intense wave of power, as they witnessed his body being cloaked from head to toe in a silver, flaming aura, along the Sword that they were sent to take. The blade of the Sword then turned bright white.

"W-What is this," Irina asked, her body being overcome by the power.

"I don't k-know," Xenovia responded.

"He's not going to…?" Akeno asked in astonishment.

"Oh, but he is," Rias said with confidence. "But he'll have to be careful not to kill them by accident."

Kenny knew she was right, but was able to make sure that the arch attack was greatly weaker than a full charge, without being too weak. With that in mind, he didn't waste any more time. "RED DRAGON SLASH!"

 _SHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKK!_

His attack gave him to swing the Sword against the Excalibur swords, sending the arch attack flying. Irina and Xenovia screamed in shock and agony, while they tried to hold the Slash, but even their training and their swords were no match for the power of the attack. Their feet were taken off the ground and the two were sent backwards with the arch for a few feet, before falling to the ground on their backs.

They watched as the Red Dragon Slash passed over them and went towards the trees, but dissolved before it could touch one of them.

Irina and Xenovia felt as though almost all of their strength was sucked out of them. They were in pain for trying to stand against the Sword's power. Even though it wasn't as strong as a fully charged Red Dragon Slash, it was enough to put them in agony.

Xenovia, with her left hand holding her Excalibur, attempted to stand up. However, Kenny's foot suddenly stepped on the blade of the Sword of Destruction.

Irina quickly looked towards her friend, who was lying to her right, and was about to help. But, she only to be met with the tip of the sword pointed to her neck.

Kenny glanced between the two of them with a scowl. With the two of them lying on their backs, pining Xenovia's sword under his foot, and Irina's neck an easy target for his blade, the black-haired teen stood above them the clear victor. He didn't want for the fight to drag out longer than necessary, and he didn't want to hurt them if he had a choice.

Xenovia glared up at him in frustration, before letting out a defeated sigh. "I yielded," she said bitterly.

"Yeah," Irina panted, more tired than her friend. "I'm done." After saying that, the Sword was retracted from her neck. She was then offered a helping hand from Kenny. At first surprised, Irina looked up and saw him smiling at her. Why would he do that when she and Xenovia were trying to take his sword from him? However, the longer she looked into his black eyes, she realized that they hadn't lost their friendly feel to it, even thought he was an evil being. So, with a smile, she grabbed his hand and lets him pull her up.

After he upped his childhood friend, Kenny turned his attention to Xenovia. He took his foot off of the Excalibur and offered her a hand too. Unlike her comrade, however, the blue-haired girl didn't accept the hand and stood up on her own.

While she was standing, and gathering her Excalibur, Kenny walked over to his scabbard to collect it. Asia was holding it, so when he came for it, she handed to him. He smiled and nodded to her gratefully and took the scabbard.

Sheathing the Sword into it, Kenny then turned to Rias, who smiled proudly at him. He nodded to her, before the sound of metal breaking brought his attention towards Kiba and Father Leonardo.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" Kiba yelled a battle cry, raising his spirit up, and tried to make something in his hand. It turned into the shape of a sword, but what appeared was a gigantic sword that he held with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. By the appearance of it, it was way longer than Kiba's height, about 2 meters. "The blessed power of that holy-sword or the destructive power of my demonic-sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

He charged at Father Leonardo, before swinging it at him with great force. But the Grand Exorcist sighed in disappointment. "It's a shame. You made the wrong decision."

The man then surprised everyone by grabbing Kiba's left arm, stopping the blade from reaching his shoulder. Kiba's looked with wide eyes, before he was held off his feet into the air by the tall man. He struggled to break free of the grip, but the Grand Exorcist was too strong.

With his right hand, Father Leonardo then threw Excalibur Blessing into the air.

He then punched Kiba straight in the face. With his opponent disorientated, the Grand Exorcist grabbed the large demonic-sword from him and tore it from his hands, before throwing it to the side.

Excalibur Blessing fell down, and Father Leonardo caught without looking.

With the holy-sword held in a reverse grip, he then jammed the pommel deep into Kiba's stomach. Normally it wouldn't do much for any normal person, but with the blonde being a Devil, it caused much pain for Kiba, and made him vomit blood.

"I didn't get it," Kenny said, shocking by Kiba being seriously hurt. "It wasn't the blade, it was just the pommel."

"Caused by a holy-sword," Akeno replied, equally shocked.

Father Leonardo held the pommel into Kiba's stomach for a moment, before taking it away from him. He then swings it over his shoulder and placed it on his back, where it turned back into its tattered red cape. "Your weapon is just a variety of the swords you can create and speed," he said to him sternly, still holding him up. "By just looking at the way you handled your blade, it tells me that you not only lack the strength to use it, but are sacrificing the speed that you are proud of. You should remember this."

He then released Kiba and let him off to the ground, before turning around and began walking away. Xenovia and Irina had put on their cloaks and were ready to leave.

"No…Wa…wait!" Kiba struggled to say, as he reached his hands towards him but everyone here knew that the match was over.

Father Leonardo stopped and looked over his left shoulder at him. "I did not earn my title for nothing, boy," he said. "I suggest you learn to control your anger and remain level headed the next time we fight. Otherwise, you'd be dead in seconds by those you seek to destroy's hands."

Kiba glared at the Grand Exorcist with hatred.

"And that concludes this fight," Father Leonardo said to Rias. "I apologies for my comrades behavior, and hope that this battle was satisfying to you."

"Yes, I'm glad that no one was fatally hurt," Rias responded with a confident smile. "I'm just glad that the Sword wasn't taken from us. Thank you for your integrity."

"Then I trust you with the talk from earlier."

"Just out of curiosity," she then said, as Kenny was being healed by Asia. "Did you find out who was guilty of stealing the swords?"

"We do know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs," Xenovia said. "One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

Rias' eyes widened in surprise at the answer. Kenny noticed this and also Akeno's eyes widened too. "Who are they," he asked.

"It's a group of Fallen Angels that are said to be 'The Watchers of the Children of God,'" she answered. "That means Sacred Gears wielders."

"The holy-swords were taken by the leader of the Fallen Angel organization," Rias asked, still shocked. "Father Leonardo, unlike Kenny's sword, were you made aware of this?" The Grand Exorcist nodded. "So it's just the three of you going up against the leader of the Fallen Angels? Are you reckless or trying to die?"

"We already understand the danger," Xenovia said with her sword on her shoulder, "but I'm willing trained my life to annihilate them."

"The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the Fallen Angels," Father Leonardo stated. "Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen Angels."

"We understand the danger," Irina said. "There's already been one casualty. A priest who came to this town to check things out ahead of times was kill."

"I know who killed him." Everyone looked at Kiba, who was struggling to stand. "Freed Sellzen!"

Kenny's eyes widened in shock and anger. Shock because of the fact that Freed was still around Kuoh. Anger because his mind flashed back to his first meeting with him. The image of his sinking grin and tongue hanging out was more than enough to get his blood boiling.

"Really," Rias asked, stunned. "The Stray Exorcist did?"

"Where's Freed, Kiba," Kenny demanded. "Where is the son of a bitch!?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I just happened to be there when the priest was murdered. And Freed defiantly had a holy-sword."

That wasn't good. Freed was a loose cannon, and a murderous one at that. Him having an Excalibur was bad news. "Shit," Kenny growl.

"You've encountered him," Irina asked him.

"Unfortunately."

"I thank you for this information," Father Leonardo said to the Knight, but he was met with Kiba's hateful glare. "We wish for you to not involve yourselves in this fight." He then turned towards Kenny. "Your determination is admirable and that sword is indeed powerful, but I will tell you one thing: 'Vanishing dragon' has already awakened."

Kenny's eyes widened in shock.

"You will meet him eventually, but in your current state you can never win." Father Leonardo then turned and walked away, with Xenovia following him.

"Wait for me, you two," Irina said, before turning to Kenny. "Then it's like that Kenny. This was fun. I'll be back to take God's sword from you." She held her cross and winked at him. "Amen." She then left the scene.

Kenny won the fight, but this situation was troubling him. His childhood friend was an Exorcist, the Church was after the Sword because of a false story, the Fallen Angels were behind the thieving of the Excaliburs, and now Freed got his hands on one. He turned his attention to Kiba, was trembling with anger about his defeat.

Kiba then stood up and began walking away.

"Kiba, hold on!" Kenny called to him, making him stop. The others looked and saw Kiba with his back towards them. "Is that it," Kenny asked angrily. "You're just running away? After you lost to the Grand Exorcist: the strongest Exorcist in the Church?"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades," Kiba said coldly, refusing to face him. "That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…"

"You do realize that I won't forgive you if you leave me!" Rias stated firmly. "You are the Knight of the House of Gremory. Doing this would mean you'll be going rogue!"

"…I know President, and I'm sorry."

Kiba then continued walking away. Rias watched him with sad eyes.

000000000000000

At the Kurosawa residence that night, Kenny and Asia had gotten back and the blonde was now asleep. Kenny on the other hand was in the living room talking to Karen, as Xuelan, Karlamine, Isabella, and Yubelluna with them, as he asked them for a private talk.

"So that guy Kiba is now gone," asked Karen, as Isabella poured tea into her cup on the table. She was sitting on one sofa, while her brother was on the opposite one.

He sighed while leaning back, rubbing his eyes with one hand in exhaustion and concern. He had explained everything from the Grand Exorcist to their mission to retrieve the Excalibur swords and his sword, to Kiba leaving and his reasoning. "That's basically the end of it," he said. "Kiba was always able to keep his cool most of the time, but ever since this situation came up, he's been going off the loose end."

Karlamine frowned a little. "To think that a fellow Knight came from should a background," she whispered, remembering that she and her three friends were killed during the Second World War. "I guess we're all alike."

"So what are you going to do," Karen asked, before taking a sip of her tea.

Kenny answered by saying, "I have a plan, but it's not going to be easy."

* * *

In the abandoned Church, in a chamber that were created for baptism with a large pool of water that was only a foot deep.

With no other ways of cleaning herself, Irina stood in the pool, naked, and washed herself. "I don't understand why I can't take a bath comfortably," she complained, bending over to cup some of the water in her hands before throwing it onto her breasts. The girl then stood straight and put her hands together. "I bet this is another trial from God."

"You really believe that?" Irina turned around and saw Xenovia walking into the chamber, equally nude. "After all, you were the one who sent all our money," she said angrily at her, before pointing to a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly leaning against the wall, near the entrance of the chamber. "And for want, a fake looking painting?"

Irina however was offended. "What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

 _SMASH!_

Father Leonardo, after walking into the chamber, still fully clothed, made his appearance be known by grabbing the painting and swinging it against the wall, destroying it.

The two girls were shocked by his sudden appearance, with Xenovia quick turning around and covering her breasts and womanhood, and Irina doing the same but lowering down into the water. "Father Leonardo," she exclaimed indignantly. "Why did you have to do that? That could have been Sir Peter…!"

She stopped herself when the Grand Exorcist pulled out one of his short swords. The two girls' heart jumped into their throats, with the sound of the metal being pulled from its sheath frightening them like no other. "Now that I have your attention," he said in a stern tone. "Do you mind explaining your actions today? I was told only to aid you in recapturing the Excalibur. That was your only mission. Yet you were given another without my knowing?"

Irina and Xenovia at each other nervously, and realized that would have to come clean. "We were confused ourselves," the blue-haired said, "but they told us about the Sword of Righteousness and said to bring it back too."

"The what?"

"It's what the Church is calling Kenny's Sword," Irina responded, smiling. "Since it was made for the righteousness of God."

"Then why was I never informed about this, or about the mission," he demanded, making them flinch. "As the Grand Exorcist, it is my duty to God and Christ to not only protect the people from the Devils and Fallen Angels, but to ensure that no priests turn against the teachings and go rogue. If you were trying to withhold something like this from me…" he held up the sword "…Then I can't guarantee your safety."

The dark tone of Father Leonardo's words scared the two greatly. Even if they had their swords with them, he was the Grand Exorcist! The strongest Exorcist within the Church. For the common folks, he was an extraordinary preacher. To the people within the Church, he was their greatest protector. And to Devils, Fallen Angels, and Stray Priests, he was their judge, jury, and in some cases, executioner.

However, along with this fear, they were also confused. They glance at each other, before looking at Father Leonardo. "You weren't told," Irina asked.

This confused the man. "What do you mean?"

"The ones who've given us the mission to retrieve the Sword of Righteousness told us that you were also informed of the situation," Xenovia explained. "That's when we meet up with you that we would begin the mission. Saying that it would be of great service to God."

Father Leonardo's face showed his troubled feelings. Either those who gave them the task were smart for not letting him know or very stupid. For what Kenny Kurosawa told them, the Sword, or 'the Sword of Righteousness', was important in defeating the evil he mentioned, Aku. It would seem that the Church is just trying to gain a power that wasn't theirs because they think it's from God. He wouldn't have approved of it, which must be why they didn't tell him about it.

But he felt the Sword's power mouths ago. Why are they going for it now? Could the Excaliburs being stolen be connected to all of this?

* * *

The next day was an off day, giving Kenny enough the opportunity to meet with two people he called. He told them to meet him in front of an ice cream shop that was popular in Kuoh with many women and some of the female clubs in the school. Kenny was now waiting at a table.

"Hey there, tiger." Hearing the familiar tomboyish voice, Kenny looked up and saw both of his contacts: Tsubasa and Saji. "Haven't seen you in a while," she said with a smile and her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Listen, I need the two of you for something important."

"Sure, what's up," Saji asked, as he and the blue-haired Rook sat down.

After explaining that he wanted to do, Tsubasa and Saji voiced their response:

"HELL NO! ARE YOU INSANE?" The two whispered loudly, looking at Kenny with wide eyes, whiling thinking he was out of his mind.

"I'm serious, you two," said Kenny, with a bow.

Saji jumped out of his seat and exclaimed, "You can forget it!" This caused some of the other consumers to look at him, which he noticed and sat down.

Tsubasa then lead a bit towards Kenny. "You do realize that both of our Presidents would never allow this," she asked in a whispered, slightly scared. "We could get into serious trouble!"

"Forget that! We're going to get killed! I mean you got Rias. She's strict, but kind and reasonable. But Sona is strict AND strict, and wouldn't hesitate to punish us!" Why and image of Sona wearing a dominatrix outfit popped in Kenny's head, he'll never know. Saji jumped out of his seat. "Do what you want, but leave me out of this," he demanded and turned around. He was going to walk away, but flinched and let out a yelp at something in front of him.

Kenny and Tsubasa, curious as to why he flinched, leaned their bodies to the side to see what was in front of Saji, while remaining seated. They were surprised to see Koneko standing there, holding at ice cream. "…Big surprise, I kind of had a feeling you'd try and run away," she said in her usual tone.

A moment later and Koneko was now sitting with them, and Saji was seated too, as he was beginning to cry. "I wanna go home," he sobbed and attempted to run away, but Tsubasa grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down.

"…So you want to cooperate with the Church," asked Koneko, greatly shocked with wide eyes.

"It only makes sense, right," Kenny said. "Those three said that they would rather have the swords destroyed, rather than have them be used by the Fallen Angels."

"Yes, but the Church also wants the Sword," she reminded him. "Do you really think it's wise to go to them?"

"Kiba wants to win against Excalibur and accomplish his and his former comrades' revenge. Father Leonardo, Xenovia, and Irina want to retrieve the Excaliburs from the Fallen Angels even if they have to destroy them. We have the same aim then. What's left is to see if those two will listen to the words of us Devils."

"I don't think that'll be as easy as it sounds," commented Tsubasa, with Koneko nodded in agreeance.

"I don't like it either, but that's I'm giving you guys a choice. We'd be going AWOL, keeping secrets from Rias and everyone, and the chances of surviving are low, but we don't have a lot of opinions," Kenny argued. "And we may not have a lot of time before Kiba is declared a Stray." He then stood up and place the shinai bag on his back. "That's why I'm willing to go alone if I have to."

Koneko then stood up, along with Tsubasa, pulling a complaining Saji up with her. "I won't run away," the white-haired girl said with eyes filled with strength. "It's for our comrade."

Kenny was amazed with the determination she showed. He remembered how high spirited she was in the match against Phoenix. He smiled, knowing she was composite for her comrades. "Right, then let's get to it."

* * *

Twenty minutes afterwards, they were continuing to search for the three Exorcist. Along the way, Saji wouldn't stop complaining about being dragged along for the ride. "We've been at this for twenty minutes you guys," he moaned with his back hunched. "Why do you need us for? You got those four Phoenix servants and X-9."

"I couldn't if I wanted to," Kenny said. "If I had the four girls join us, and if think get out of control, it would be brought to the attention of the Phoenix family and get them involved, and X-9 would stick out like a sore thumb. We need all the help we can get, but can't be too many."

"But where could they be," Tsubasa asked, looking around the marketplace they were trekking through. "It's not like we're going to find a pair of girls wearing white robes, and a big man with a red cape."

That was until…

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb."

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

The next moment later, the four of them found Father Leonardo, Irina, and Xenovia on the road. The two girls were praying, while the Grand Exorcist held out a box for money to be placed into it. It wasn't hard to see them, with their clothing making them stand out and people walking past them while giving them odd glances.

Kenny said, feeling a headache beginning to develop, "Well, there they are."

* * *

"Delicious!" Xenovia exclaimed, rapidly eating her food. "Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes!" Irina agreed, scarfing down her food too. "This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Father Leonardo didn't say anything, and just ate at a normal pace.

After having them agree to let them buy them food, Kenny and his friends brought them to a family restaurant. While the Devils ordered drinks, Xenovia and Irina looked as though they were going out of their way to order everything on the menu. Kenny felt as though he was going to go broke with how excessive this was getting, but thankful, Koneko said that she'll contribute.

Thankfully, on their fifth plate of food, the girls were finished with eating. "What just helped," asked Xenovia, with her hood still over her head. "It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil."

"We practically sold our souls to the Devil," Irina said in misery, with her hands together. "How would we ever be forgiven?"

"Geez, your thanks is much appreciated," Kenny said in annoyance. "It's not like anyone else was lining up to feed you."

"Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils," Irina prayed while using her cross, with Xenovia praying with her.

The moment she said that, however, the four Devils were hit with headaches, making them grab their heads in agony. "While you fundamentalists cut it out!" Kenny exclaimed. "We're here to talk, not fight."

"Ah, I'm sorry," Irina said, smiling with a cute face, as the Grand Exorcist drink his water. "It's kind of a habit."

After finishing his water, Father Leonardo placed his cup on the table. The sound of it being placed caused silence to settle at the table. "So, why did you come to us," he asked Kenny with a stern expression, without showing any hostile intentions.

Kenny took a deep breath. This was it. "We want to help you destroy the Excalibur."

Xenovia and Irina both looked surprised at what he just said, while Father Leonardo's eyes narrowed. Kenny sat silently as he waited for their decision. He was a little scared because if they rejected them then they were in deep shit. All-out war might start again.

"I see," said the Grand Exorcist. "Then we'll allow you to destroy one of the Swords."

This was met with protest for Irina. "Wait a minute, Grand Exorcist," she exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"

"He's right," Xenovia said, much to her partner's surprise. "It would really be impossible to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle someone as powerful as Kokabiel with only the three of us."

"I know that. But...Even if it's Kenny, he's still a Devil, you know?" Irina argued.

"With Father Leonardo, there's only a 50 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"The high-ups told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country," Father Leonardo said, in a tone that left no room for arguments. "You two are among the best the Church as to offer, that's why they sent you with me. Besides, with what you've told me about your secondary mission, I have many questions that I must ask. We'll let then aid us."

Kenny nodded at them, before he got his phone out and called Kiba.

* * *

"…I understand the situation," Kiba said with a sigh, looking at the three holy-sword users with a glare. "But I'm very disappointed knowing the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

After Kenny called him, they agreed to meet Kiba at a park. When they arrived that afternoon, they found the Knight standing near a water fountain. Luckily he didn't attack, making it easier for Kenny to explain the plan of action.

"Didn't you recently abandon you place in the House of Gremory," Xenovia asked, earning a hateful glare for him. "Sense you're a stray now, we could cut you down without any time to spare."

She reached into her cloak, where she hid her sword. Kiba responded by preparing to summon one of his swords.

"That's enough, Kiba!" Kenny exclaimed, standing between his friend and the three holy-sword wielders. "We're not here to fight, we're here to help destroy a common enemy."

"Especially when we hold the same hatred," said Father Leonardo, bring the attention of all of them to the man. "Your hatred and anger comes from the fact that you are the lone survivor of the Holy-sword Project."

Kiba sharpened his eyes at his words. "Obviously." He replied with a low and cold voice.

Irina then tried to reason with him. "But Kiba. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronize with the holy swords."

"Stupid girl." Irina was lost at words by the harsh tone and words of the Grand Exorcist. He looked at her with a glare. "Do you think it was a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure? Are you that much of a zealot."

Irina didn't know how to respond.

The Grand Exorcist turned away from her and looked down at the ground. "God may have been more forgiving of those who killed those children," he said in low and cold tone. "…But I was not that forgiving."

This surprised everyone a little. "What do you mean," asked Kenny.

Father Leonardo looked at him, before lowering his head and closing his eyes. Remembering that infamous day.

— **(flashback)—**

"When I was told about the project and that it was deemed a failure, and that a clergy was sent to execute the children, I ran as fast as I could to stop the madness."

 _Father Leonardo, without his sword's red cape form and wearing a gas mask that protected his mouth and nose, stood at a doorway, with his face showing his shock and horror. In front of him were the corpses of hundreds of dead children. God's children. The youngest were only 6, and the oldest were likely in their teens. Whatever age they were, they had blood around and pouring from their mouths._

"But I was too late. They were gassed without mercy."

 _As he stared at the horror, a small hand grabbed the leg of his pants. Father Leonardo looked down and saw it was a small girl with two pigtails. He quickly kneeled down and picked her up in her hands, holding her in his hands. The man wanted nothing more than to save the girl's life from her terrible fate, but with how much of the purple smoke that was in the room, that didn't seem like a possibility._

"… _W-Why…?" The girl asked with final breath, before death finally took her and her body went limp._

"As I watch that young girl die in my hands, it became clear to me that the corruption within the Church was far more than anything I've ever imagined."

" _Grand Exorcist," said one of the executors behind his gas mask, as they approached him. "We've completed the mission, but one of the little vermin escaped us. He wouldn't get far." Father Leonardo ignored him, and placed the girl back down on the ground. "We're ready to go after him."_

"And what I did next…sent a message to the Church itself."

" _Grand Exorcist?"_

 _Father Leonardo then turned around, had his back facing them, and closed the doors. Locking them._

"That I was not as forgiving as God."

" _Father Leonardo, what are you doing?" The executors were now becoming very nervous and scared._

"… _Killing monsters." He pulled out his two short swords. He then turned around and lunged at them. "RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

— **(flashback ends)—**

Father Leonardo opened his eyes after telling his story with the Holy-Sword Project. "That incident has become one of the worst cases among us and people still look at with disgust," he said, while they all look at him in shock. "I brought the heads of those executors to the high-ups, and then demanded the head of the person in charge of the project. However, with their 'wisdom', they decided to charge him with heresy and excommunicate him. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen Angels side."

Kiba snapped out of his shock and asked the man with great interest. "On the Fallen Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

"The man who is called the 'Genocide Archbishop'." Father Leonardo's eyes narrowed. "… Valper Galilei."

"…I know Valper," Kiba said. "It was all him."

"Then what does this have to do with Freed," Kenny demanded.

"It's not uncommon for there to be commotion among those who've been banned from the Church," Xenovia stated.

"That's why we have to stop them," Irina said.

Kiba was silent for a moment, before saying, "Then I see no reason not to cooperate with you."

This brought a sense of ease for Kenny, Koneko, Tsubasa, and Saji. Father Leonardo nodded. "This bloodshed ends now!" He exclaimed with a look of determination. "We will contact you when we're ready with a plan. When that time comes, then meet us at the abounded church."

Xenovia walked up to Kenny and handed him a piece of paper. "If something happens, call this number," she said.

"Thanks for the meal, Kenny!" Irina exclaimed with a link. "Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if it's Kenny who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!" And with that, the three of them turned around and were off on their way.

Tsubasa let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that went well," she said.

"THAT COULD HAVE WENT HORRIBILY!" Saji yelled at her. "Not only could we have gotten killed, but could have also started another war!"

"Kenny." They all looked turned to look at Kiba, who was staring at Kenny.

"Looks like we're going to be helping you out, huh," Kenny said with a smile.

"Why did you do this," Kiba asked quietly, surprising him, Koneko, Tsubasa, and Saji. "You shouldn't be getting yourselves involved with my vendetta."

Kenny looked at him a little sadly before scowling at him. "Because we're comrades and your friends. If you went, you'd be hunted down as a Stray." He went up to him and stopped about a foot and a half away. "I don't think I could ever fully understand the pain you went through on that day you escaped, but you must understand the pain that you would cause the rest of us if you went through with going on a rampage."

"And it's not only your group," Tsubasa said, getting the blonde to look at her. "Even Tsubaki's worried about you."

This caught Kiba off guard a little. "She is?"

"Don't you see," Kenny asked. "You've got people outside of the group that care for you. And let's not forget about Rias. She would be devastated."

That statement snuck into Kiba's head, as he mind drifted to that cold, dark night. "President Rias. Of course," he said quietly. "…Of course…"

"I don't get it," Saji said. "If the Grand Exorcist killed those guys that executed your friends, why did he let it continue for as long as it did?"

"It's because those that were involved with the project kept it a secret from even him," Kiba explained. "Day after day, they put us through inhuman experiments. They had us, mere children, experimented on and had stripped us of our freedom. We weren't even treated as humans and our lives were ignored. But we had a dream. To live on. Forced to believe that we were loved by God, and we were just waiting for 'that day' to come. Believing that one of us would become special. But none of us could wield a holy-sword. The experiment failed…"

Kenny then asked, "They then used poisonous gas on those that remained, didn't they?"

Kiba nodded. "I thank Rias from the bottom of my heart for taking me in as part of her house." He continued. "But the truth is that I'm because my comrades scarified their lives for my sake. I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur."

Suddenly, Saji was crying aloud. Kenny and Tsubasa looked at him, as he had so much tears falling out of his eyes, a dripping nose, and was crying so much. "Kiba! I never knew you had such a horribly target past, and I don't care about Sona's punishment anymore!" He then turned towards Kenny, grabbed his hands, and looked at him with an expression full of passion. "Kenny, count me in! I'll use everything I've got to take down Excalibur!"

Kiba then felt something grab his shirt's arm and looked at who it was. He was surprised to see it was Koneko, looking at him with a sad expression. "…I would get lonely…if you disappeared," she said. "…I will help you, Kiba…that's why please don't go."

Kiba stared at her in astonishment. He never seen her like this before. She would also be emotionless, and he couldn't stand seeing her like this. "Hahaha. I give up," He said with a smile. "If Koneko says that to me, then I can't do reckless things. Okay. I will work with you." He then looked at Kenny. "Thanks to Kenny, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this together, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur."

* * *

A few days later, Rias and Sona were back in the latter's sauna. Rias told her about what had happened to her Knight, and the black-haired girl took in every bit of it. "Really," she asked in astonishment. "Kiba did?"

Rias nodded with a miserable expression. She didn't know who else to turn to other than Sona. The redhead just needed to speak to another heir. Master-to-Master. "Do you think…did I make a mistake," Rias asked, as their slim bodies sweated.

"He is still part of your House, right?"

"Of course. No matter what he says, there's no way I let Kiba leave me like that. He's just being dramatic."

Sona chuckled a little. "Why am I not surprised? After all. The House of Gremory is famous for the strong bond between its family members, is it not?"

"Yes."

"I believe it's true that his feelings may have gotten the best of him. At least, for the moment, it seems," Sona said. "I have no doubt, he will always be a member of your house." Rias turned her head to look at her in surprise. Sona looked at the ground with a smile. "Kiba will come back to you, Rias. I know it."

Rias stared at her for a moment in wonder, before smiling. Sona has always supportive of her, and vice versa. "Of course," she said. "Thank you Sona."

Just then, two small magic circles appeared before them. From them stood two small holograms that show Akeno and Tsubaki. "Excuse us for the intrusion," said the Gremory Queen.

"Thank you both for all your hard work today," Rias said to them.

"It's getting pretty late, isn't it," Sona asked. "Wants going on?"

Tsubaki answered, "The situation has just gone from bad to worse."

This caught Rias and Sona's attention quickly. "How bad is it," asked the redhead.

Akeno was silent for a moment, but her master could see the anxiousness in her eyes. "It's them again, Rias," she said. "Aku's followers."

* * *

Meanwhile, the man who's become Kenny's regular client after giving him the painting was now sitting on the edge of a dock at a harbor. He was currently getting ready to fish while waiting for Kenny Kurosawa, the Devil he's made pacts with many times before.

His phone then rang, so he took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

" _Hey, man. It's me."_

Speaking of the Devil. "Hey, kid! Where are you? I was just getting started on fishing."

" _I'm sorry, but something important came up and I'm not going to make it to tonight's summoning."_

"…Well, alright," the man said. "I'll call you another time. Later." He ended the call and looked at the screen of his phone in amusement. "Only a Devil would cancel at the last minute." The man then turned his head to look at someone. "Hey!"

That person turned out to be a handsome young man with dark, silver hair and hazel eyes. Wearing a dark green V-neck shirk with a high-collared black leather jacket over it, burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles.

"Have you come to keep sad, lonely old me company," the man asked, before tossing the lure line into the water, and began fishing.

The young man chuckled. "That's funny," he told him. "I didn't realize you ever got lonely."

"Yes," said a new, but all too familiar voice. The two of them turned their heads to look at the person, as they walked down the dock towards them, before stopping.

"And whenever he's like this, I'm usually the one he calls," said Exdor.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Shine**_ **by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a room and focuses on an accordion-book that was open all the way onto a table.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** The scene then fades to show the beginning of the book, before moving to the left, as it showed the pictures in it. The first of the pictures was of Kenny and Karen smiling in front of their new home.

 **[And I don't know why, all I know is something's wrong]** As the camera moved, showing the rest of the photos, it then showed a picture of Kenny looking sideways at the camera, wearing a black hooded jacket with a lollipop in his mouth. The next picture showed Rias looking into the bright blue sky from the window of the old school building.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** The next picture showed both Akeno and Asia, each in their gym clothing, practicing magic. The one after that was of Kiba as he smiled sheepishly at a group of girls that had hearts in their eyes.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** After that, Koneko was seen in a picture, looking really annoyed and embarrassed while wearing cat pajamas. Then Isabella, Xuelan, Karlamine, and Yubellune were seen looking through the window of a shop.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** X-9's picture, while holding up Lulu in his palm, was shown giving a peace sign to the viewer.

 **[Maybe on your own you take a conscious step]** The next picture was of Sona and her peerage walking down the hall. The picture next and under it was of Sona being hugged by Serafall, much to her embarrassment.

 **[Do you wanna give it up? All that I want…]** The next picture was of Kenny, smiling to the camera as he wore the samurai armor before the Rating Game. The photo after that was Grayfia watching over an injured Kenny with a hand on his head.

 **[Is for you to SHINE~]** The photo after that showed Kenny challenging Riser to his dual.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The next photo was of Rias and Akeno playing tennis against Sona and Tsubaki.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** A photo after that showed Xenovia naked, as she posed sexily for the camera. The one underneath it show Rias and Asia running to stop her.

 **[SHINE~]** Irina is shown in a church praying.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The photo after that showed the wooden Aku medallion.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** Fading away from that one photo, the scene changed to show the last picture in the book. Kenny is shown sleeping in bed, surrounded by the sleeping, naked bodies of Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Sona, Tsubasa, Yubelluna, Isabela, Karlamine, Xuelan, Serafall, and Kiyome.

 **[SHINE~]** A hand then closes the accordion book.

* * *

 **Narrator:** **"On the next episode of** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **…."**

 **Father Leonardo:** "Your time has come!"

 **Asia:** "What do you think?"

 **Kenny:** "Don't kill him, Kiba! I need him alive!"

 **Narrator: "** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **. Updates coming soon."**

 **Kenny:** "No! Karen!"

 **Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

 **AN:**

 **That's the end of that episode.**

 **Yes, I kept Vali as a male and not as a female version of him as some of you wished for. Why? Because while I don't hate stories that have Girl Vali in them, I just don't want it in my story. Gasper I can understand, because he looks like a girl, but that doesn't mean I'm going to make him a girl. Gasper's a boy in this story.**

 **It's also just weird for me to read about female Vali, when I know that he's a guy. I don't know why, but it does.**

 **That's it for now. Please be sure to favorite and follow if you like the series. If you already have, then please leave a review on the episode, and PM me if you wish. Thank you for reading and have a good day.**


	19. Episode XIX

**("…Gotta get back…back to the past…Samurai Jack.")** There's nothing but a black screen.

 **("I've finally returned to the past and defeated Aku.")** The scene then goes down to reveal Jack. His silhouette all white with a white shadow behind him, standing in the dark with his back turned towards the viewer.

 **("But, I still feared for the future.")** Jack is then shown looking out at the horizon from the balcony of his castle, pink Sakura leaves falling all around him and his empire. The scene then changes to show an opening in a snowbound forest with towering trees.

 **("Though he's gone, his shadow still remains.")** The camera turned slowly to the right and stopped when it shows Jack meditating on the snow covered ground, with his right side facing the viewer. There's then a close up of the sheathed Sword, as the blade is pulled from the scabbard.

 **("Though I will not be around, I will not let the nightmare return.")** The scene focuses only on the Sword's blade, as reflection of Jack's eyes was shown in the metal for a moment, before Aku's eyes replaced them.

 **("With a simple goal, the Sword was passed down to eldest child of the eldest child.")** Jack's silhouette, with the sword in hand, stands on top of a hill looking at his home from a distance. But then the scene changes to where there was a woman standing in Jack's place, looking at another city of the in the 19th century.

 **("To be passed down throughout the times.")** The scene fades into another one, this time to a man looking at a city set ablaze in the night, as American bombers fly overhead during World War 2.

 **("So that if Aku does comes back, there's hope.")** Again, the scene changes. But this time shows Kenny's silhouette looking at Kuoh. The city lit by its neon lights in the night atmosphere.

 **("I've placed my faith in him, and those around him.")** Kenny was now sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree while looking up at the silhouette figure a familiar young woman. The screen suddenly goes black.

 **("His name is Kenny Kurosawa… the Red Dragon Samurai.")** Things continue to remain black, but then the Sword is seen falling in slow motion.

 **{Play** _ **Itteki no Eikyou**_ **by UVERworld/ ENLISH version by Amalee}**

 **(** _ **Can you forgive, and forget your self-pride?)**_ Kenny's Sacred Gear grabbed the Sword. The scene quickly switched to the show his silhouette, holding the Sword high over his head, as a giant wall of fire erupted behind him, while he stood on a wide flat plan.

 **(** _ **Let it all go and recover your stride**_ **)** Changing scenes with the screen glitching, Rias is then shown staring seriously at the viewer, her hair flowing to the right. Her eyes flash red, before reaching her hand out in front of her. Then clocking it in her crimson demonic-power.

 **(** _ **I'll take the pain, so blame it on me**_ **)** The scene changed again, this time showing Samurai Jack smiling at the audience for a moment.

 **(** _ **Give me the weight for everything**_ **)** He then turned around and walked away, before vanishing.

 **(** _ **No matter how large, or how small**_ **)** Switching back to Kenny, he stared at the audience with a serious expression, still holding the Sword over his head.

 **(** _ **I will bear it all**_ **)** He then pointed the Sword at the viewer.

 **(** _ **Find forgiveness in your heart,**_ _ **so you can continue on**_ **)** Suddenly, the green jewel on the Boosted Gear to glow, blinding the viewer. Everything then went black.

 **[Instrumentals]** Then the title burns itself into the scene, glowing red as it shines in the dark.

 _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_

 **(** _ **Give a name to the rose - it's all the same**_ **)** Kenny is now showing walking in the neighborhood towards the viewer in the day time, with the Sword on his back in the shinai bag.

 **(** _ **It'll still smell as sweet**_ **)** The background suddenly turned to night, and his expression turned to serious scowl as he pulled out the Sword.

 **(** _ **Give a name to the rose - it's all the same**_ **)** Back in the day time, Rias is seen again, only this time she's sitting at her school desk with a pleasant smile.

 **(** _ **It won't change what you meant to me (Ah~)**_ **)** Suddenly the scene changed again. Rias was no sitting at her desk in the clubroom, with a serious expression. Her eyes flashed red, and the camera quickly zoomed in on her right eye, until the entire screen with red.

 **(** _ **If you live – Live your life with good intent**_ **)** Zooming out, the scene changed to show the Gremory House symbol glowing in a black background. As the camera zoomed out, it stop when Akeno was shown, then continued, only to stop again when Koneko was show.

 **(** _ **It returns somewhere along the way (Ah~)**_ **)** The camera continued once again, only to stop for a final time when Asia was shown. Everything fades again.

 **(** _ **But - would you give – Give it a second thought**_ **)** Kiba is then seen in a dark, empty room on his hands and knees, as tears poured down his face.

 **(** _ **When saying it reveals the lie**_ **)** After a moment, the background suddenly cracked like glass, with each section showing something horrifying, and Kiba threw his head back and howled in agony and anger towards the heavens.

 **(** _ **There's only 10% you're to blame for**_ **)** Quickly shifting the scene to look down at Kiba, the viewer sees that there were the shadows of seven sword around him, with their tips attached to his shadow.

 **(** _ **But no one will share the fault**_ **)** Zooming in on one of the shadowy swords, Irina appeared behind it, with her own pose. The scene quickly turned to another sword's shadow, and showed Xenova standing behind it in a fighting pose.

 **(** _ **You take the heat, but no more**_ **)** Moving quickly past her right should, viewer passes over the ghosts of many crying children, before reaching the end and ending up back at where Kiba is.

 **(** _ **So now's the time, you gotta hold your own, and stand up tall**_ **)** Kiba was still on his knees, but with a wider view and a side view of scene, a mysterious man is now shown standing in front of him with a sword drawn. Other individuals stand behind him. The man raised the sword to kill Kiba, and he closed his teary eye and accepts his fate.

 **(** _ **It's the number one thing you can never forget**_ **)** Suddenly, Kenny stepped in front of Kiba and the sword with the Sword, causing the man to stumble backwards. Kiba looked in shock. Kenny is seen glaring at the man, before slashing down at him.

 **(** _ **Don't let them define you,**_ **)** Vali in his Balance Breaker armor is then shown flying up into the night sky, the moon behind him. The quickly change to show a lone priest on top of a building, looking out at the city.

 **(** _ **There is fight in you yet**_ **)** Akeno is then shown naked, smiling brightly at the viewer, before a single crack form abruptly down her middle. Now she was smiling on the right side with her Devil wing out. On the left, she's crying into her hand with her Fallen Angel wing out.

 **(** _ **I'll take the pain, so blame it on me**_ **)** The scene changed again, this time showing Kenny on one knee while his hand grasped the Sword, which was stabbed into the ground. He pants in exhaustion, as he is surround by a wildfire.

 **(** _ **Give me the weight for everything**_ **)** Rias then kneed down and place her curvy body on his back, as she wrapped her arms around him. This brought a thankful smile on his face, as he reached back and place a hand on the back of her head.

 **(** _ **No matter how large, or how small**_ **)** Kenny stood up, with Rias moving back to give him space. He looked up and scowled at something.

 **(** _ **You and I can bear it all**_ **)** A view of his back revealed it to be the silhouette of Aku, towering over him, with the moon behind his head.

 **(** _ **Find forgiveness in your heart,**_ **)** Kenny activated his armor and flew up into the sky, heading up towards Aku.

 **(** _ **And you will continue on**_ **)** The scene turned to a watercolor-like painting, before everything faded to black.

* * *

 **Episode XIX**

" **A Loving Sister's Secret"**

The moon raised high into the clear night sky. Shining brightly onto all on Earth.

Inside of the abandoned Church, the same used by Raynare and her group, Father Leonardo was on his knees in front of the broken stolen cross. Praying to God for their mission to be blessed with good fortune, as the moon's light shined down on him from an opening in the building. Laying on the floor in front of him were his short swords and his Excalibur sword.

Finishing his prayers, he grabbed one of the short swords, and sheathed it. He then grabbed the other sword and sheathed it. All that was left was the Excalibur Blessing. Father Leonardo grabbed its handle and stood to his feet, looking at his reflection in the stone grey blade. His eyes were worn out and tired. For a brief moment, the powerful man wondered if today was the day he was going to die. This was a suicide mission after all.

But he quickly shut away those thoughts. God wouldn't have wanted for him to think like that. For the children that were killed in the Project, the madness was going to end.

Closing his eyes, he slowly reached the arm holding the sword over to his back and placed the blade on him. Letting it go, it turned into its tattered red cape form. Father Leonardo then reopened them, as they filled with determination.

00000000000000000000000

"A Devil wearing priest clothes," Saji said, as he and the others stood outside of the Church, waiting for Father Leonardo. The Devils had changed to the priests' and sisters' clothes also having one fake crosses, knowing that real ones would have injured them. This was all in order to lure out Freed into the opening, so that they could take him down.

"Not without kicking and screaming about it." Irina joked.

"Nothing will stand in the way of me and my goals," Kida said, buttoning his outfit.

The door opened and Father Leonardo stepped out, catching the group's attention as he walked towards them. "We'll be more effective if we slip into two groups," he told them.

"Sounds like a plan," Kenny said with a nodded. "We'll take the East and you three can take the West side."

"Very well," Xenovia said. "If you see anything at all, call the cell."

"Right. Then let's go." Kenny and the Devils were about to leave, but stopped when Xenovia spoke.

"Oh wait, before you go, there's something important that I forgot to let you," she said.

"Okay," Kenny said in confusion.

"We appreciate being taken such good care of. So, as thanks, you should know that we are no longer after your family Sword," Xenovia stated, surprising Kenny for a moment.

"You two were Guho about taking it. Why the sudden change of heart."

"When we were given the task, we were informed that Father Leonardo was already told the details of the mission," Irina said. "However, he said that he was never told about it."

"I found this troubling," the Grand Exorcist said. "It would was seem as though there are those within the Church that are acting on their accords to gain power. We cannot confirm this now, but we thought that you should know."

This didn't just trouble the members of the Church. Kenny turned his gaze downwards as his thought for a moment. That was definitely not good. It was bad even that the followers of God were after his family's sword, it was now worst to know that those that ordered Xenovia and Irina to get it may be working for themselves and are using the two girls and Father Leonardo to get to it. But who were they?

"Kenny." The black-haired teen broke from his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned his head to the person and saw it was Tsubasa. "We should be going," she said, feeling slightly concerned for Kenny. Kiba, Koneko, and Saji looked at him with equal concern. Even Irina looked at her childhood in worry.

Taking in a deep breathe, Kenny nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

As leaving the Exorcists, the Devils of Rias and Sona's peerage headed towards the East side of Kuoh. They walked mainly in places where there weren't any people, as those were where the priests were reported murdered.

Kenny wanted to get some leads on Freed and Valper Galilei, though he was also thinking about something else. And it had to do with a certain redhead. This action was kept secret from Rias and the others, and it would also be troublesome if they got caught by the Student Council.

But that's not all Kenny was thinking about. He's been with Rias and her peerage for also a year now, and in that time he's gotten to know the Gremory heiress. He's seen the bravery and the kindness. Rias showed him when she was at her best, and when she was at her lowest. The two have been sleeping in the same bed together and it's brought them much more closely.

Her personality, her long crimson hair, lovely voice, smooth skin, lustful body, and willingness to sacrifice herself for him. All these and many more he couldn't put into words helped Kenny knew that he was in love with Rias.

And…maybe it was time to act on those feelings. But then that would mean he'd have to think about Ddraig's suggestion and have a harem, considering the other crushes he had (and their crush on him).

"Fuu. We're making no progress," Saji groaned as he started to lose interest. Kenny looked at him with a raised eyebrow, remembering that he was the one who was most eager to do this.

The more he started hanging around him, the more Kenny realized that Saji was actually truly a nice guy. True, their first meeting wasn't the best, and his flirting with Asia would make him jealous, but it seemed like they could get along.

"Is there any place you guys can think of that they could be," Tsubasa asked the Gremory servants. Just like the four Phoenix servants that were now his maids, Kenny was attracted to the blue-haired tomboy, even though she was an enigma. He didn't know anything about her, other than she was Sona's Rook.

"I think I know a place," Kiba said, before walking in front of them and leading the group.

After about three minutes of walking and flowing the Knight, the Devils found themselves in front of their destination: a large abounded building on the outskirts of Kuoh. Staring at it, it took Kenny a moment before remembering that this was the same place they fought that one Stray Devil.

They walked towards the building, but stopped at that instant they felt chills in their bodies. It was killing intent, and it was aimed at them. No one made a sound, as they looked around with the greatest of caution. The only sound to be heard was the wind and the rustling of the tree's leaves.

Saji looked around, before looking upwards. That's when he saw the source of the killing intent. "Look up!" He shouted, pointing up. When they all looked up, they saw a familiar white haired boy priest falling down with a long sword.

"YAHOOOOO!" Freed shouted in murderous glee.

 _KACHIN!_

Kiba quickly summoned his demonic-sword out and blocked Freed's slash. The white-haired boy then jumped and flipped backwards, before landing on the building. "I forgot to thank you earlier," the psychopath said.

Kiba gritted his teeth as he tried to push back against Freed. "For what?"

Seeing the rogue, Kenny's anger ignited and he unsheathed the Sword. "Freed!" He roared, getting the Stray's attention.

"…! Is that voice you, Kenny? Heeee. And look, you also brought the little midget and friends," he said, making Koneko angry when he referred to her. "Whoops, I mean little lady. Well, isn't this a weird reunion!? Forgive me, but I was looking forward to a little priest hunting tonight, but all I find are a bunch of Devils in costumes. How about that? Is it all right to kill you now!?" He gave the sword he had a lick.

Kenny's glaring eyes narrowed. This bastard was just as crazy that last time he saw him! But as he looked at the sword he's holding, the black-haired realized that it was an Excalibur? He could tell by just the certain dangerous aura he felt coming out of it, he remembered it's the same like Father Leonardo, Irina, and Xenovia's swords.

The Devils all took off their priest clothes, revealing their usual uniform. "Careful with that sword," Koneko said. "It's powerful."

"Right, but not powerful enough," Kenny said with a smirk, remember how he was able to hold his own against Xenovia and Irina. But for now, his role was to be in support. He activated his Boosted Gear with the Sword.

 **[Boost!]**

"Oh, my, my! Five of you in one night? I'm overwhelmed by my own popularity," Freed exclaimed.

"Don't get too excited." Kida said, getting his sword ready. "I'm your only opponent." This only seemed to make Freed grin from ear to ear.

"We'll take him together," Kenny said. "Koneko and Tsubasa, I want you two—Wait, KIBA!" He shouted when the blonde Knight jumped high into the air and landed onto the building. Once up there, he rushed at the psycho.

"Hi," Freed greeted him with his grinning face. Kiba let out a battle cry and rushed at him. "What's hysterical is that no matter how many brave little Devils fling themselves at me, they are no match for this sword!" He then jumped up into the air.

This surprised Kiba, and he had to land on his right hand, before using it to launch himself into a front flip. He was able to turn around in midair, before landing on his feet in a crouch.

Kiba looked up and saw Freed coming down at him with his sword raised over his head. "THANKS FOR PLAYING!"

 _KACHIN!_

Kiba blocked the attack, causing sparks to fly off the blades, and their swords longs. "Some have called the heavenly sword of heavenly flashes the Excalibur Rapidly, but I don't! I call it the 'super-fast sword'," Freed said, before moving away from Kiba that speeds that were on par with a Knight's. The blonde was stunned for the moment, before going after him, using his Evil Piece's ability.

 _KACHIN! KACHIN! KACHIN!_

Kenny, Koneko, Saji, and Tsubasa watched in awe as the two swordsmen moved all over the place at blazing fast speeds that made then nothing more than blurs. Sparks igniting whenever the blades clashed. "He's moving faster than Kiba," Kenny said.

"Worst…day…ever," Koneko said, before secretly pulling out her phone and dialing.

"Aww, is someone feeling left out?" Freed taunted them, before letting his tongue hang out of his primal grin. "Don't worry, I have enough for all!"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Kenny said, before boosting.

 **[Boost!]**

He silently cursed. "I need to get up there and Transfer more power to Kiba," he said. "But I can't when Freed's moving that fast."

It was then that Tsubasa had an idea. It was risky, but it may work. "Saji, I'm going to get him to stay still," she stated, causing everyone to look surprised at her. "When I do, get ready with your Absorption Line to hold him down."

"Tsubasa, what are you doing," Kenny asked.

Saji then asked, "Are you sure?"

"I can handle it," she said to assure the two boys. "Just do it!" The blue-hair Rook jumped towards the fighting.

"Right!" Saji corporate and held his arm out. "Line on!" He chanted, causing a bright purple light to come from his arm that surprised Kenny, summoning the small and cute black Chameleon-like lizard bracer to appear on his arm.

On the building, Kiba landed after clashing with Freed, panting slightly in exhaustion. But then, he was surprised when Tsubasa stepped in front of him, placing herself in between the blonde Knight and the speeding Freed. She put out both of her hands in front of her.

"So you want to die first, huh," the manic asked her with his crazed look.

"Reverse!" Tsubasa chanted, causing a bright blue light to shine from the palms of her hands.

While Freed closed in for the kill, he was broken out of his bloodlust state when he noticed that he was slowing down. His speed was depleting, and he was now starting to trip over his toes. But he regained his footing and run at her in anger. "DIE!"

Tsubasa then surprised everyone again, except for Saji, by catching the blade and holding it in a vice grip. It may have caused so cuts on her hands, but the Rook was not affected by the Excalibur.

"Hey! Let go! Let go! Let go!" Freed whined like a child in his attempt to pull the Excalibur away from her.

"Now, Saji!" She exclaimed.

"Stretch my line!" Saji thrusted his arm at Freed and the blue line of the Sacred Gear shot out. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg, before tightening around him. Once that was done, Tsubasa released her grip on the blade and jumped back on the ground to join her comrades. "Heh! How do you like that!? This is my Sacred Gear, Absorption Line! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!"

Kenny looked at him and Tsubasa in wonder. "You both have Sacred Gears? That's awesome!"

Tsubasa giggled and turned towards him with her hands on her hips. "It's sweet of you to think that, tiger, but Saji the only one with a Gear," she said. "I on the hand have Reverse. A type of magic that turns the effects of any power or object into its opposite."

Kenny was surprised to hear that, but nonetheless smirk. "That's still amazing, Tsubasa," he said. This caused her to blush and turn her head away timidly.

Freed growled in rage, before bashing the blade of his sword onto the line to try and cut it, but it didn't do anything. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" He exclaimed. "Pesky line must be a dragon brand."

 **[Boost!]**

"That should be enough," Kenny said, before he was suddenly lifted up. The black-haired teen looked down timidly, and saw it was Koneko that was doing the lifting.

"…Kenny. Please help Kiba," she said, before the small girl threw Kenny up into the air with her super-human strength.

"Uooooooooo! Konekoooooooooo!" Kenny yelled as he flew across the sky. He then saw that he was getting closer to Kiba and placed the Sword in his left hand.

Kiba saw him coming and held up his demonic-sword.

 _KACHIN!_

Kenny clashed his sword with Kiba's as he went over his head. He then landed on the roof a few feet behind his friend and exclaimed, "Alright, Kiba, it's yours! Now fuck him up!"

Kiba closed his eyes and smiled, as there was an aura coming out of his body. So much so that there was quite an amount of magical power covering his body. "This power I've been given is a gift," he said. He opened his eyes with a new found determination. "I will use it greatly!"

This caught Freed's attention, and the white-haired boy started to get nervous when a Gremory magic circle appeared over Kiba's head. "Why can't I get this thing off?!" Freed tried to cut the line again.

"SWORD BIRTH!" Kiba called out his ability and stabbed the sword he held in the stone roof. Just like the Rating Game, blades came out from around the whole area, coming in a variety of different shapes, popping out from different places.

The direction they were popping out of were going straight towards Freed. The boy priest looked scared as they came closer to him. He then frantically swung his sword left and right, destroying any blades that came out around him.

"Hmmm. Sword Birth huh?" Then there was the voice of another person. Kenny ran to where Kiba was standing and looked down. When they all looked in the direction of the voice, there stood was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there. "It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

"…Is it you old-man," Freed asked, getting the man's attention.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!" Freed exclaimed, trying to cut the line again.

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy-sword perfectly yet. Use the 'element' I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy-sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!" Freed did just that, and it caused the holy-sword to gather auras and started glowing. "Like this! Horyah!"

 _SLICE!_

Saji's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the madman was freed from his bounds.

"Now I'll cut you all into pieces!" Freed exclaimed in bloodthirsty glee, as he jumped up at Kiba and Kenny. The two boys stood ready to block his attack, when a large figure moved in front of them.

 _KACHIN!_

They were all shocked, then the person turned out to be Father Leonardo, who blocked Freed's attack easily with one of his short swords. When the Stray Exorcist realized who he was, he let out a fearful yelp and jumped away, landing right where once was.

"Father Leonardo?" Kenny exclaimed in shock.

"Yaho! Kenny," called a familiar cheerful voice. Kenny looked in the direction of the voice and saw Irina and Xenovia running towards where the others were. They then took off their white clocks, revealing the black, skin-tight clothing that fitted their body perfectly.

"What are you two doing here," Saji asked.

"We came as soon as you contacted us," Xenovia informed them, before her attention was caught by the sight of the old man, who was sharing at the Grand Exorcist in a mixture of fear, confusion, and anger. His presence startled her. "You?!"

This got the attention of the old man, who looked at them. His previous expression turned into a small smirk. "Looks like my cover's blown," he said.

"Wait, you know him," Kenny asked Xenovia from the roof.

Irina nodded. "He was the priest who gave us the mission to take your sword," she said.

The old priest followed her eyes and saw Kenny on the roof with Father Leonardo and Kiba. However, his sight zeroed in on the Sword. He then grinned. "I knew someday I would see it," he said.

"Who are you and what you want with the Sword," Kenny demanded. The old man continued to grin at him, as an eerie silence settled in the area.

"Yeah, come on! What do want with a shitty Devil's sword, old man Valper," Freed said, shocking almost everyone with this revelation.

Even Father Leonardo was stunned to hear that the man responsible for the Holy-Sword Project was standing right in front of him. Not only that, but he was also the one to give Irina and Xenovia their orders to take Kurosawa's sword. His eyes narrowed. "Is it true, then," he asked. "Are you really the Genocide Archbishop, Valper Galilei?"

Valper's grin widened in satisfaction. After a moment of silence, the man took off his glass with his glasses with his left hand, before grabbing his face with his right. The Devils and three Exorcist watched in shock as Valper pulled and stretched his face off, realizing it was nothing more than a rubber masker.

After pulling the mask off, Valper's face was shown to everyone, showing them he had gray hair, a moustache and black eyes. Discarding the mask, he placed his glasses back on his face and smiled at Kenny. "Allow me to properly introduce myself," he said. "I'm Valper Galilei. And you must be Kenny Kurosawa. I really most thank you."

Kenny glared at him. "Thank me for what," he demanded.

"VALPER GALILEI!" Kiba roared in rage as he glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am," Valper admitted it normally.

"This doesn't make any sense," Irina said, still shocked to see it was Valper that gave her the order to take something for her childhood friend. "You weren't that nice priest!?"

"You were excommunicated," Xenovia stated indignantly. "How were able to get back into the Church?"

"A new face and a simple name change, my dears," Valper told them. "It really wasn't that hard after that. After all, I did have help with me."

"But why," Kenny demanded. "Why the Sword?! What could you possibly want with it?!"

Valper turned towards him. "Let's just say it played a vital role in the Holy-Sword Protect," he told Kenny. "But I didn't want anything to do with it. It was my employers that wanted your family's sword." He then reached into his outfit. "However…" He pulled something out in his fist. Valper then held his fist out towards Kenny. "…they did say if you asked, to show you this."

His hand opened, and hand from it was a neckless. With a wooden Aku at the end.

Kenny's black eyes widened as he gasped. "…Aku…"

"No way!" Kiba exclaimed, equally surprised to see the neckless of the demon's followers.

Father Leonardo looked at Kenny with a raised eyebrow. "The demon you told us about," he asked.

Even Xenovia and Irina were confused. "Wait, I thought that was just part of a made up story," the chestnut-hair girl said, started to feel concern.

"Where on Earth did you hear that from," Tsubasa asked, as she, Koneko, and Saji glared at the old man. The two female Exorcist turned their heads toward her. "I can tell you from a first-hand experience that it's not a made up story. And that neckless could only mean that we're dealing with Aku's First Legion of Darkness."

Freed laughed hysterically. "I don't know what the fuck's going on, but I'm really starting to like it!"

Kenny felt his anger rising, causing him to ground his teeth together and clench his fist. "So you tricked the Church to get to me," he demanded with a hateful glare.

"I didn't tell those fools anything they didn't know," Valper said, putting the neckless back into his outfit. "They still believe that story about your sword being a holy-sword, and that it was from God. All I did was tell them that the Sword was in the hands of a Devil and pointed them in the right direction."

"And that's when we started killing priests with the Excaliburs!" Freed shouted in murderous glee, before laughing again.

Kenny's body trembled with anger, wanting to cut down the psychopath and make Valper spit out every last detail about the First Legion. He was snapped out of his raging state when a large hand was placed on his shoulder. Kenny looked up and saw Father Leonardo looking at him with a look of sympathy and understanding, but also asked him to let him handle it. Kenny didn't want to drag the Grand Exorcist into this fight, but out of all of them, the man had to must self-control. He agreed with a nod.

Father Leonardo walked towards the edge of the building. "Freed Zelzan. Valper Galilei. You are both traitors to not only the people of the Church, but God himself. As the Grand Exorcist, I condemn your souls!" He pulled out his other short sword. "Your time has come!"

"Gr! How dare you say that?" Freed said in anger before jumping at the Grand Exorcist. "DON'T EVER CROAK THAT DISGUISING NAME MY PRESENSE AGAIN!"

 _KACHIN!_

Father Leonardo blocked the attack with both his swords, before kicking Freed hard in the chest. Causing the manic to yell out in pain as he was sent to the ground next Valper.

Freed growled as he got on his hands and knees, holding his stomach with one arm. He glared up at Father Leonardo in fury. "You fucker!" Koneko, Saji, Tsubasa, Xenovia, and Irina surrounded the two excommunicated priests, not allowing them a chance to escape.

Freed stood up again, getting ready to fight. "You're done," Valper told him, puzzling the boy priest. The old man looked at him with a smile. "All you have to do was get rid of the vermin from the Church we had tricked to come here. Easy." Valper looked at where Kenny, Leonardo, and Kiba were. "But you're outnumbered, and I wasn't planning on them sending the Grand Exorcist. Time to pull back."

"Aww, so soon," Freed asked, before pulling out a small ball. "That's all! SEE YA!" He threw it down, which turned out to be a flashbang.

Kiba and Xenovia jumped at them in an attempt to stop them, but it was too late.

When then the ball hits the ground, it caused a large bright light that covered the whole area and blinded everyone's eyes! By the time they regained their sight, and Kiba and Xenovia landed where the two former priests used to be, Freed and Valper were gone.

Everyone was silent for a moment to take in what had happened. "Damnit," Kenny said as his anger started to return, causing him to pace around. "Damnit! God fucking damnit!"

"They couldn't have gone far," the Grand Exorcist said, before jumping down to the ground and began running towards where he was sure the two went. He ran past Kiba and Xenovia. "We are going after them, you two!" He was referring to the blue-haired girl and Irina.

"Okay!" Xenovia and Irina nodded and sprinting after him.

"I'm going after them too!" Kiba said, snapped Kenny out of his ranting, and running after the Exorcists. "I won't let you escape, Valper Galilei!"

"He…hey! Kiba!" Kenny called out to him, as he jumped down from the roof and ran after him, but ended stopping when he passed Koneko, Tsubasa, and Saji and stood in front of them. "Don't kill him, Kiba! I need him alive!"

This was frustrating him. First, Freed was still around and was still a psycho, then Valper tricked the Church into sending those three, and was working for Aku's followers, and now everyone was doing whatever they felt like. The four remaining Devils loosened their battle stances and took a breath.

"Can this get any worse?" Kenny complained.

Then Saji felt the presence of someone behind him, so he turned around to see what it was. The moment he did, his eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

Kenny made a face. "Don't tell me. Rias and Sona are standing right behind us."

"Yep."

"Are they mad at us?"

"Most likely."

"…Bring it on."

* * *

They were then inside the building. Rias and Akeno where in front Kenny and Koneko, and Sona and Tsubaki stood in front Saji and Tsubasa. The servant Devils were forced to do seiza in front of them.

"…Destroying Excalibur. You two…" Rias didn't have a pleasant face and she put her hand on her forehead, as she sat on top a table with her legs crossed and Akeno standing next to her. Kenny had explained what had happened, but didn't tell her the part where Valper was working for the First Legion of Darkness. "I know we said we wouldn't intervene, but I would at least want to know what's going on. Therefore, Akeno and Tsubaki will be keeping an eye on them."

"Wait, by themselves," Kenny asked.

"Saji. Tsubasa," Sona said, startling the two after a moment of silence. She looked at them with a cold expression. "You two were doing something like this behind me? You truly are a troublesome kids."

"Auuu…I…I'm sorry Sona…" Saji's face became so blue that it was dangerous. Showing that he was truly scared.

"I'm sorry too," Tsubasa said, more accepting of her punishment.

"So Kiba went after that person called Valper," Rias asked Kenny.

"Yes. I think he's with Father Leonardo Irina and Xenovia…" Kenny said to her. "I think that he's going to call us if something happens…"

"Do you think Kiba, who became so full of revenge, would call us normally?" When Rias asked that, Kenny looked towards his left at Tsubaki. Her attention was caught the moment they started talking about Kiba's well-being, and looked in their direction. The black-haired teen saw the concern the young woman had for the Knight. Rias then turned to the white-haired girl. "Koneko."

"…Yes."

"Why did you do this?"

Koneko closed her eyes. "Because…I don't want Kiba to go away…" Koneko told her true feelings. Rias looked confused rather than angry when she heard that.

Kenny then took a deep breath, and looked back at Rias. "I know you want to stay out of this fight, Rias. But I'm now involved in this, too," he said.

"What?" Rias and Akeno looked stunned at him. "I thought I made it clear that…"

"I know you did, but there's something I just found out tonight," Kenny told her. "Valper is working for the First Legion of Darkness."

"!" This brought out gasps of shock and horror from Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki.

Rias quickly stood up. "Are you sure," she asked, concerned for her samurai.

"He showed me a neckless that was the exact same as that one masked attacker. Valper was also the one who gave Irina and Xenovia the mission to take the Sword after he was able to get back into the Church with some help," he informed the Kings and Queens.

"But didn't the Grand Exorcist say that it was the Fallen Angel, Kokabiel that was stealing the Holy-Swords," Sona asked.

Kenny's eyes widened when a realization hit him, causing him to grab his head. "Oh shit! How could I forget that?" He exclaimed. "Kokabiel is a Fallen Angel leader, too. For all I know, the Fallen Angels are after me!"

"I don't think so," Akeno said. Kenny turned to her, seeing her with a rare serious. "I've done some research on Kokabiel. He's a warmonger who strongly believes that the Fallen Angels are the strongest race and strives to prove it. There's a chance that he's a member of Aku's followers, and that all this was his plan."

Kenny looked downwards, with a frown. That doesn't really make him feel any better about the situation. "Yeah, and now Kiba, Irina, Xenovia, and Father Leonardo are out there and may be fighting against my enemies," he said.

"That's not true," she told him, taking a step towards them. "You're forgetting that Aku's not only your enemy, but ours as well. But saying this when it has already happened won't change anything I guess. I just want you two to remember that what you did could have affected the world of Devils. You understand that, right?"

"Yes. We're sorry, Rias." Koneko and Kenny bowed their heads same time. They understood very well. No, they didn't know how serious it was. Kenny acted while thinking that there was a bit of danger involved. But now things were much more serious than just Freed running around killing people. Now the First Legion was at work again.

 _SLAP!_

The sound caused Kenny to look at the direction it came from.

Saji was on his hands and knees, getting his butt spanked by Sona, while Tsubasa stood next to Tsubaki, looking a little scared. However, Sona's hand had her family's magic circle on it, infusing it with her demonic-power."Looks like you need to reflect upon your actions," the young bespectacled woman said, before spanking her Pawn's ass again.

"Uwaaaaaaan!" Saji cried out in agony. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me, Sona!"

"Not yet. Not until you've had 1000 spankings."

 _SLAP! SLAP!_

Kenny flinched with each spank that echoed in the building. By the looks of it, it seemed quite painful. And when you're a high school student.

"Hey, Kenny. Don't look away," Rias said, getting the boy to look at her again. Now Kenny was worried what she was going to do to them. "I sent my familiar to search for Kiba. When he's located, we'll go to him with the rest of the club members. After that, we'll decide what to do from there. Okay?"

"Yes." Koneko and Kenny replied to her words.

Rias then walked towards them, before kneeling down and pulling them to her in a hug. Kenny could feel Rias' warmth. "You two really are stupid children. Making me worry so much," she said in a gentle voice while she patted their heads. Kenny felt his heart filling with guilt. He didn't want for her or anyone else to get involved in the event that the four of them failed, but in the ended, he's made the woman he loves worry. Kenny wrapped his left arm around her back, glad to be her servant and to have her as his master.

"Uwaaaaaaan! Sonaaaa!" Saji whined with anime tears running down his face. "How come they get hugs and I get my ass beaten!"

 _SLAP!_

"That's them."

 _SLAP!_

"This is us."

 _SLAP!_

"Now Kenny," Rias said, pulling away and standing up. "Show me your bottom."

Kenny looked at her with beady little eyes. "…Huh? Bu…But, Rias…didn't you forgive me…," he asked in a squeaky voice.

Rias smiled with her hand having a crimson colored magic circle. "It's the master's duty to discipline their servants. You're also getting 1000 spankings."

He gulped.

That day, Kenny Kurosawa ass died.

* * *

Kenny groaned while rubbing his sore ass. By the time he and Rias arrived home, it was almost midnight, and the moon was high in the sky. They parted ways with Koneko along the way. She was apologizing to Rias until she left. But she seemed like she didn't regret it. The same could be said with Kenny. Also Kiba followed the three members of the Church, so as long as he's with them, he should be fine.

"Well, I'm going to feel that for a while," he groaned, as they walked to the door of the Kurosawa residence. He opened it and the two walked into the house. "We're home!"

"Welcome come home, you two/master!" Asia, Isabela, Xuelan, and Karlamine greeted them in the kitchen and living room.

After entering the living room, Kenny and Rias stopped a gaged at what they were seeing. "…Holy crap…" the black-haired teen said in awe, with his face turning pink, as the four girls were wearing ONLY white aprons. They didn't have any other clothing underneath. No underwear. Asia's may have fitted her nicely, the other three's looked like they were barely able to cover their breasts, and their hips were shown too. Yubelluna remained in her maid outfit.

"You must be exhausted after working so late," Asia said with a smile, as the Knight and Rooks went over to Kenny.

"Here, let us help you get comfortable," said Karlamine with a smile, before proceeding to go behind him and take the shinai bag off his back. Then Isabela walked him front of him, and helped him take off his white dress shirt, as Kenny tried to keep his eyes on her beautiful face. The orange-haired Rook backed away, and Xuelan went low to help him out of his shoes. Again the boy was looking down at her, but tried to keep his eyes on her head and not her cleavage. And also prayed she didn't notice the bulge in his pants.

"We were just about to start cooking," Yubelluna told Kenny and Rias from the kitchen, as her comrades stepped away from them. "Are there any requests you have?"

"Just a question," Kenny said, his blush still showing as he tried to keep his eyes on their faces and not to go downwards. "Why are you girls wearing those outfits?"

"It was all Asia's idea," Isabela told him.

Asia's face went red with embarrassment and said, "…A friend of mine in our class told me that you have to wear nothing under the apron when you work in a kitchen in Japan… Its e…embarrassing…but I have to get used to Japanese culture."

Kenny couldn't believe it. She had started to become an erotic girl because of Rias' influence already. "Asia. Who told you this," he asked her, hoping it wasn't Karen.

"It was my friend, Kiryuu," she said.

"I'm going to have a word with that perverted glasses woman!"

"Why? Doesn't she look cute in it?" Kenny looked to his right and saw Karen sitting on the sofa. How did he not see her there? "Judging by your look, I'd say that your eyes were glued to the three maids, huh," she said with a smirk. "They did all for you, let them. But you know me, I'm definitely supporting these things. All to build up your harem.

Kenny opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Ddraig did say it was going to happen. "You know what, why fight it?"

"…I see. So there was a strategy like that." Rias said with a regretful voice, before smirking. "I'm so proud of you, Asia. Continue this lecherous path, and you're going to become a wickedly sexy Devil."

"Eh!? I don't want to become a wickedly sexy Devil!" Asia replied with a troubled face and teary eyes.

"It's not all that bad," Xuelan told her, placing a hand on Asia's shoulder. "You've already got a great body. Give it some time, and Kenny wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off you."

Kenny's blush reddened. ' _What is going on in here?'_

"Wait a bit. I will also do the same. Asia, Karlamine, Xuelan, Isabela. You all have done well by making the first move," Rias said before she turned around and left the scene quickly.

"Well, I ate. So I'm going to bed," Karen said before she went after her.

Kenny slouched a little. "Well, that happened," he said.

"Kenny…So you…don't like what I'm wearing or…" Asia asked him with a troubled expression.

"Of course you do, Asia. All five of you are beautiful," Kenny said with a smile, including Yubelluna in the mix. This caused the four in front of him to blushed and smile, while looking shy as well.

The purple-haired woman turned her head towards him too, a little surprised too.

"Look, if those guys from the Church come after you, Asia, I will protect you. I will drive away anything that scares you," Kenny said, telling the small girl his feelings. He then turned to the former Phoenix members. "And I'll say the same for you girls. I'm if you're in trouble, I'll be sure to help and protect you. I'm not Riser, and I don't plan to be like him."

Asia, Xuelan, Karlamine, and Isabela looked at him in amazement. The small blonde then hugged him silently. "I don't regret turning into a Devil," she said in his arms, with a small trembling voice. "I also haven't forgotten my faith to God. But I have gained something more important than my feelings to God. You, Rias, everyone in the club, school friends, Karen, X-9 and Lulu, Xuelan, Karlamine, Isabela, and Yubelluna." Kenny looked down at the top of her head, deeply touched by her words. "Everyone is important to me. I don't want to lose them. I want to be with them forever. I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Before he could start talking to Asia, Xuelan spoke first. "The same could be said for us." Kenny and Asia looked at her, as the young Chinese woman, Isabela, and Karlamine smile at him. "You've been nothing but a great to us. Not as a master, but as a person. We know that you didn't want maids, but we really enjoy it." They then went to him and hugged him too.

Despite feeling their breasts pressing against him, Kenny was touched by their words too, and wanted to hug them back, but stopped. They were all only wearing an apron to cover their fronts, so their backs and round bottoms were exposed. Deciding not to overstep anything, he was about to do his best to wrap his arms around the four girls when Rias' voice was heard.

"Kenny! I have also worn it!" She said, getting everyone in the area's attention. Rias was standing there with nothing on but a pink apron with white laces and a heart where her breast were. "What do you think?"

Kenny looked at her with wide eyes that sparkled and a little bit of blood dripping from his nose. "…Wow…"

* * *

Dinner was quickly made by the combined efforts of Rias, Asia, and the Phoenix maids. Kenny was surprised that they were able to get along so nicely, despite the fact that the maids were once apart of Riser's team. But he figured that after a while and getting to know a little bit about them, Rias became more comfortable with them. That was a positive thing, and made life in the small house all the more smoother.

After eating dinner, they washed all the dishes. Kenny helped them, feeling that if he was going to get any chance to talk to Rias, it was after they were done. "Okay, that's the last of them," he said, wiping his hands on his pants.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Asia said, before turning and heading for the stairs.

"I should take one after her," Rias said, and was about to go when Kenny ceased the opportunity.

"Actually, Rias…Do you…mind if we had a talk? In private," he asked.

Rias stopped and looked at him in confusion. She saw the look in his eyes and could see a hint of nervousness in them. It made her all the more curious and a little concern for the black-haired boy. She nodded and went to him, stopping a few feet in front of him.

Kenny looked at the four maids and silently asked them with his if they could leave them. Looking at them, before shifting his eyes towards the stairs. Seeing that it was going to be a personal discussion, Yubelluna herded the others out and up the stair.

Once they were all gone and no one was in the room, Kenny faced Rias. An awkward moment of silence filled the kitchen, as he turned to think of how to start this.

"Is there something wrong, Kenny," she asked, feeling worried for her cute samurai's silence.

"No! No, I'm good," he replied instantly. "I just…don't know how to start this."

"Start what?"

Kenny took in a deep breath. It was now or never. "Rias. These past few months, you and everyone, have been the best moments of my life," he started. "You know, I found out so much about myself, met so many great people. Including you, of all else."

Rias giggled with a timid look, blushing a little. "Thank you, Kenny. That's sweet."

"No, thank you, Rias. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have found out about my destiny and my duty. You gave me a second chance, when I didn't think I could have one." Kenny got closer to her, making Rias look at him with wide eyes. "You're special to me, Rias. More than you can possibly image."

"Kenny…"

"We've known each other for mouths. We've slept in the same bed, and fought our enemies together. And I…" he paused for a moment. There was no turning back. "I want to be more than your servant."

Rias looked at him with hopeful eyes. Was this it? Was he really going to ask? "What are you say," she asked in a soft tone.

"What I'm asking is…will you go on a date with me, Rias Gremory?"

There it was. He said it. He's finally asked the girl of his dreams on a date. Rias stared at him with her eyes still as wide as they could be. They sparkled with happiness, as a smile appeared on her face and a single tear escaped her left eye. The boy of her dreams finally asked her on a date. To him, she only had one response.

"I…"

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

The house was shaken by the power of the explosion that came out of nowhere. Startled and scared by it, Kenny and Rias looked towards the stairs where they heard the detonation.

"What the hell was that?" Rias exclaimed.

"Let's find out!" Kenny didn't waste any time and ran past her towards the stairs. Rias followed after him. Once they reached the second story, Kenny made a sharp right down the corridor and stopped at the Phoenix maids' bedroom door. He knocked frantically on it. "Girl! Girls, are you—"

The door opened and he was given a face full of Yubelluna's breast.

The purple-haired woman yelped and back away, blushing in embarrassment while covering her breast with her arms. "Just what the fuck do you think you're…HEY!" Yubelluna sounded upset when Kenny quickly turned and ran down the hallway. He was stopped by X-9 stepping out his room with his pistols out and armed.

Asia, wearing only a towel to cover herself, quickly opened the door with a frightened and worried look. "What was that," she asked.

"It came for Karen's room," X-9 said, pointing towards the closed door of the Kurosawa sibling's room.

Kenny's heart sank. "No! Karen!" He rushed to the door.

"Kenny, wait a minute!" Rias called to him, but it fell deaf to him.

With his Sword out and ready, Kenny body-checked into the door, while turning the knob, opening the door before it hit the wall with a bang! He gasped when he saw the destruction done to the room. The first thing to notice was that the back wall was gone, destroyed in the explosion, and the outside was shown with the moon being seen. The areas on the right and left walls, floor, and ceiling that were near the destroyed wall were scorched, all the furniture was either flipped over or destroyed. But most of all, Karen was nowhere to be seen.

"Holy shit," he said.

The others entered the room and were shocked by the state it was in too. "What happened here," Isabela asked.

Kenny looked around frantically for his sister. "Where's Karen," he asked. But then, Devils all felt an enormous pressure they've had never felt before. Rias ran in front of them and went to the edge of the opening.

She gasped. "Oh no!"

Kenny went to where she was and looked down. There was someone down there on the street. He squinted his eyes, and then they widened in shock and anger. "You son of a bitch," he hissed.

It was Freed.

"Well, well, well~ Would you look at what we have here," the boy priest said with his tongue out. "So this is where you…" He didn't get the time to finish by what happened next.

"YOU SHITTY PRIEST!" Kenny roared in fury after jumping out of the opening in the house, Promoted to Knight, and speed towards him. He raised the Sword up, and brought it down on Freed but the psychopath jumped back, resulting in the ancient blade cutting into the ground when he landed.

"Kenny, stop!" Rias exclaimed with a voice filled with concern and clicked her fingers. This caused her, Asia, and the Phoenix maids' uniforms to appear on them, before they quickly flew down to the ground where Kenny was at. X-9 went out the easier way by turning around and went towards the front door.

"Yaho! Kenny. Looks like you guys are in a bad mood." Kenny glared hatefully at the grinning Exorcist. As he shared at him, Freed saw the Devils and X-9 went to his side. His eyes saw Asia and he grinned widened. "Asia Argento," he said, getting her to flinch. "The traitor nun who gave her soul to the Devils. Tell me, how much do you love your new life as Devil scum?"

He started laughing. Asia looked troubled and frightened by the sight of him and his words. However, she felt a hand on her comforting hand on her shoulder. The young blonde Bishop looked to the person and saw it was Yubelluna, who glared at the boy priest with her scepter ready for battle.

"Cut the crap, Freed," Kenny snapped in rage, but he just shook his shoulder with a laugh. He stood upright and activated his Gear before standing in a fighting stance. "Where's Karen? What did you do to my sister!?"

"I didn't do anything," Freed said with an exaggerated shrug. Kenny growled through his clenched teeth, wanting to make the madman tell him where Karen was. However, he also wondered if that pressure from before coming from him. It wasn't. He could feel something weird from the rogue, but that was it. The heavy pressure surpassed that of a High-class Devil.

"She's right here," said a new voice from up above. Kenny looked and was shocked to see a Fallen Angel unlike any he's seen before floating in the sky with the moon behind him. This Fallen Angel was a man that had the appearance of a young man with black hair and pointy ears. He wore a black robe with detailed accessories. However, what surprised him the most was that the man possessed five pairs of black wings. Making for a total of ten.

However, he held his left arm out while holding something up. Kenny's eyes widened when it was Karen, being held by the Fallen Angel by her left arm.

"KAREN!"

She didn't respond. Karen was unconscious.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the House of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit," he gave such a provocative speech, but they could feel hatred coming from his words, as he grinned sinisterly and his red eyes glowed. Rias stared at him with a cold face. The Fallen Angel then turned his gaze towards Kenny, and his Sword. "And you must be Kenny Kurosawa, descendent of the legendary Samurai Jack. It's an honor to meet you both."

If Kenny had to make a guess, he'd say this man was Kokabiel. However, his attention was caught when Karen started to squirm, while starting to regain consciousness. "Karen!"

The youngest Kurosawa sibling opened her eyes slightly, cringing from the pain she felt by a headache. Afterwards, however, once she saw that she was in the air, Karen looked at Kenny and the other in shock. "Kenny!" she exclaimed, before Kokabiel brought her close to his face.

"Do be quiet when the adults are talking," he said with a toothy grin, "or I'll have the pleasure of tearing your pathetic human body apart."

Kenny was about to give in to his urges and attack Kokabiel right then and there for kidnapping his sister. However, he was stopped by Rias placing a hand on his shoulder and walking forward in front of them. "The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure, Kokabiel," She said to him with a confident expression, but there was definitely again in her tone. "And my name is Rias Gremory. I will also add one more thing. We and the House of Gremory are closest to one of the Four Great Satans, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, then it's no use. Not after you kidnapped Karen."

"Then accept this as a gift." Kokabiel moved his right arm out from behind his robe, showing he was carrying another person. He then threw this person at them.

Kenny reacted immediately and tried to catch it. He succeeded, but was shocked and horrified to see that the person who dropped into his arms was Irina. She was covered in blood, breathing heavily, and her whole body was covered in wounds. "H…hey Irina!" Even though he called her, she reacted painfully and didn't respond.

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other three." Kokabiel said it with a laugh.

"Irina, no!" Karen shouted for the chestnut-haired girl.

"Asia!" Kenny put Irina on the ground, and made Asia heal her. There was a green light coming out of the blonde's body, which covered Irina. Irina's expression started to soften and she started to breathe gently. However, Kenny noticed that she didn't have her Excalibur.

"I wouldn't do something as stupid as talking with a Satan," Kokabiel continued to talk without a care. "Well, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad."

Rias glared at Kokabiel with disdainful eyes. "…So what is your motive for contacting me?"

Kokabiel answered her question with joy, "I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuou Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear, right?"

This shocked Kenny, Asia, and the Phoenix maids. Rias was also taken back, too, but kept herself under control. "If you do something like that, the War between God, Fallen-Angels and Devils will begin again you know?"

"And what does that have to do with my sister," Kenny demanded, standing up from his kneeling. "She has nothing to do with this."

Kokabiel chuckled. "That's what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur, but what he sent were grunt Exorcists, two holy-sword wielders, and their Grand Exorcist. It's boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzech's sister's base. See? It looks fun, right?"

"So that's it, huh," Karen asked with hatred, getting in on the action, as she struggled to get him to release her. "Piss off the Head-Honchos so you can get your sick kicks?"

Kokabiel laughed with joy. "Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides!" He proclaimed sinisterly. "Azazel and Shamza weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! Well, it's a different story if it's a 'Boosted Gear' like you have, Kurosawa. But it's not something you can find so easily."

Kenny glowed and gripped the Sword tightly. He remembered hearing about that name, Azazel. Back when he was fighting Raynare.

"At least I'm not interested in it. But Azazel might be. His collection hobby is crazy," Kokabiel then said. "Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy-swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzech's and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with demonic-powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excaliburs! It's a good place for the battlefield."

Kenny's glared narrowed.

"Hyahahaha!" Freed laughed with his tongue out. "Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm also eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this." He then took out was another Excalibur. He had one of them in each hand, while also have two of them on his hips. "The one on the right is 'Excalibur Rapidly'. The one on the left is 'Excalibur Nightmare'. The one on my hip is 'Excalibur Transparent'. I also received 'Excalibur Mimic' from the girl over there! I also feel like getting 'Excalibur Destruction' that the other girl has and The Grand Exorcist's 'Excalibur Blessing'. Hyaa! Am I the first person in the World to be in possession of this many Excaliburs? I also received an element from the geezer Valper that allows me to wield holy-swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!"

"And to answer your earlier question, Kurosawa," Kokabiel said, holding Karen out in front of him. "You're most likely aware of the fact that I'm a member of the First Legion of Darkness. Valper never could keep his mouth shut."

Kenny's eyes widened. _'Don't tell me he's…'_

"All of this can end if you do one simple thing: hand over the Sword, and your sister lives."

The moment was tense, as Rias, Asia, Yubelluna, Xuelan, Karlamine, and Isabela gasped in shock. Even X-9 was surprised by the demands and aimed his guns at Kokabiel. He didn't fire on him, however. Karen was being used as a human shield.

Karen looked down at her brother with a conflicted expression. She could see the anger and anxiousness on his face, and it made what she was about to do one of the scariest moments of her life. She begged God over whoever would listen that it would be okay in the end. "Kenny," she said, almost pleading. "I just want to say I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Karen," Kenny replied was a supportive look, trying to help her no be frightened. "I'll get you out of this, I promise."

"I know, but…I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm your sister and I'll always love you," she said with a few tears leaking out of her ear. Kenny was confused and concerned for Karen, now. Why would she act like she was afraid of something? Something other than about to be killed by a Fallen Angel. Why would she say something like that? It started to scare him.

"This is boring," Kokabiel groaned.

Karen wiped her tears away with her free arm, before taking a deep breath. Putting on a defiant face, the Kurosawa sibling angled her body so that she could at least face the Fallen Angel. "Sorry, Kokabiel, but I'm not planning on dying tonight. And he's not giving you anything," she said, before smirk. "But thanks for the confession. I'm sure Azazel would love to hear it."

The Fallen Angel looked a little taken back by this. "What do mea—"

 _FLAP!_

A pair of black crow wings sprouted out of Karen's back.

 _STAB!_

"GAH!" Kokabiel yelled out in pain when Karen placed her fist on the arm holding her and conjured a purple Spear of Light that was no longer than 12 inches, causing it to stab into him.

"!" Rias, Asia, Yubelluna, Xuelan, Karlamine, Isabela, X-9, and Freed stared at her in shock.

As for Kenny, time seemed to just slow down for him. The black-haired teen stared at the two wings coming out of her and the Spear of Light in shock and awe. He couldn't believe it. Also didn't want to believe it. But no matter what, he was looking at reality.

Karen, his sister, was a Fallen Angel.

"Now, let. Me! GO!" Karen kicked her feet into Kokabiel's stomach, causing the warmonger to grunt as his grip on her loosened. This gave the sibling the chance to yank her arm out of his hand.

She quickly dived downwards and placed herself between her brother and friends and Freed, who looked at her in shock. "What the fuck?"

With a serious scowl, Karen launched herself forward at him with a single flap of her wings.

 _POW!_

Jumping off her feet, she sent her foot in the madman's stomach. All the air was knocked out of Freed, as he was sent flying backwards. His body bounced painfully off the ground, before he came to a halt.

Just then, two portals, one red and the other blue appeared behind the Devils and X-9. Everyone but Kenny turned around to see who it was. Coming out of the red portal was Akeno and Koneko, and coming out of the blue one was Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji. "We felt the disturbance, Rias," Akeno told her master, as the two new groups ran over to the first one. "What's—"

Their attention was caught by the sound a sinister laughter. As Freed picked himself up, Karen looked upward at Kokabiel, who was rubbing the wound she gave him with an evil grin. She was surprised that he didn't look hurt at all by it. "Oh, now this is very interesting," he said.

"One of the leaders of the Fallen Angels," Sona asked in astonishment. "What's he doing here?"

"He was going to use Kenny's sister, Karen, as a bargaining chip," Rias said, staring at the young girl with a troubled expression. The new arrivals all looked at Karen and were shocked to see the wings of a Fallen Angel.

"You have a sister," Saji asked.

"Is that her," Tsubaki asked.

"What's going on," Akeno demanded, seeming to be upset. "Why does she have those wings?"

Kokabiel chuckled for a moment. "So you're the one I've heard so much about," he said to Karen. "Azazel seems to have taken a proud pride in you, girl."

"Azazel," Asia asked, still trying to heal Irina, but to no avail. Tsubaki passed through the maids and kneeled down on the other side of the injured girl and picked her up. She was going to have to move her to a different location for proper treatment.

"That's right, he's the Governor of the Fallen Angels," Rias explained.

Karen smirked. "Yeah, the boss does seem to give me special privileges," she said, before pulling out her phone. This should get him to stand down. "And I wonder how he'll react when he finds out you're—"

She stopped talking when the phone was stabbed by Freed, who looked between gleeful and furious. "You're not calling anyone, little girl," he said, yanking the phone out of her hand with the sword still stabbed into it. "YOU'LL PAY FOR HARMING ME!"

Karen flapped her wings and sent herself backwards quickly, before Freed could cut her with his other sword. The young girl landed a few feet away with her back facing the Devils.

"Even if you could contact Azazel, it would be meaningless," Kokabiel said. "And without you to get the Sword from your brother, I've got no other choice. But it doesn't matter. I'm happy it would happen like this."

"What are you planning to do with the Excaliburs!?" Karen demanded, conjuring another Spear.

Kokabiel moved his ten black wings and moved his body in the direction of the school. "Hahaha! Let's have a War! Little sister of Sirzech Lucifer, Rias Gremory! Successor of Samurai Jack, Kenny Kurosawa!"

Freed took out an item from his clothing and threw it to the ground. It was another flashbang. Then it when off, the heroes' sight were taken away for a while, but by the time it returned Kokabiel and Freed were gone.

Karen sighed in frustration and dropped her Spear. The short weapon disappeared before it touched the ground. "Damnit. He got away," she whispered.

"Karen…?"

The sound of disbelief coming from Kenny's voice made Karen gasped and her eyes widened. He was still behind her. She wanted to tell him not to sound like that, but the girl couldn't say it. She couldn't even stand to look at him in the eyes, very much afraid of what would happen if she does.

"What is the meaning of this, Karen?!" Rias demanded with a glare. "Why are you…?" When a familiar blue metal hand was placed on her shoulder, she stopped and looked at X-9. The machine shook his head at her with a stern look in his red eyes.

Kenny continued to share at his sister with eyes filled with disbelief. So many mixed emotions were going on within him and so many questions popped in his head. His sister was a Fallen Angel! How do you react to something like that?

"Well?" Kenny was a little startled when Karen asked that. She continued to look away from him, and faced her back towards him and the others. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"You…You're a Fallen Angel," he asked after a moment.

Karen shrugged her shoulders. "That's right," she said casually, moving her shoulders to look at her wings. Trying to play things off. "Pretty cool, huh? The wings are awesome, right?"

"What the hell, Karen," he exclaimed angrily, as his emotions started pouring out. "How could you be a Fallen Angel!? Do you know what they did to Asia and me?! Are you even—"

"Am I WHAT?!" Karen finally turned around when she snapped at him. Kenny was startled by her as she glared at him with watery eyes. "Am I even your sister!?" She marched over to him. "Is _that_ what you were going to ask me?! I know that one of the powers of a Fallen Angel is that you can change and manipulate a person memories, but you should know that I would never do that!" She stopped a couple feet in front of him, glaring up at his shocked face. "I'm not a Fallen Angel by birth. I was reincarnated when I was dying, like you."

This made everyone present gasped in shock. "…What," Kenny asked with widened eyes.

Karen shared at him for a moment, before feeling tears starting to come out. She wiped her eyes with her arm and looked down. She then started telling the truth. "It all began the night you battle the X-Models…"

— **(flashback)—**

 _In the Kurosawa residence that night, the sound of heavy, struggling breathing was heard in the living room area._

 _Karen was the one breathing heavily. All the lights were turned off, the windows and the opened front door were able to provide light in. She held back the tears that were caused by pain inflicted on her._

 _Karen was lying on her back, cringing in pain, as she held her bleeding stomach, where she was stabbed. The intruder who stabbed her stood over her._

 _The person was a woman, and she a member of the First Legion. Just like the Killer that Kenny would fight, she wore a kabuki mask, had her arms, hands, and fingers covered in bandages with black arm bracers, a long pair of black hakama that covered her feet, held in place by a white sash that held one of her two swords at her waist, and neckless with a wooden Aku head. She also had a white bandage wrapped around her chest to cover them, and black hair tied in a ponytail._

"… _W-Why…" Karen asked, trying to push past the pain. Her blood started to spread on the floor. "…Why are…you doing this? I-I never did…anything to you…"_

" _Your life can't not be allowed to live," the intruder said, looking down at Karen with one of her swords in her hand. "Especially your brother's. As long as your family remains, the Sword would have a wielder, and Aku would not want that."_

 _Karen raised her head off the ground a little. "A-Aku…" she struggled to ask._

" _That's right." The intruder then raised her sword over her head. Preparing to end the young girl's life. "Now you'll—"_

STAB!

 _A Spear of Light suddenly comes out from between the woman's breasts as it stabbed her through the back. Killed instantly, the intruder fell over and collapsed on the ground._

 _Losing consciousness and with vision starting to blur Karen looked at the doorway, and saw a man standing there._

" _Well, isn't this a mess," the man said, walking towards the dying girl. "Didn't think that they would be bold enough to try and come after you."_

 _Karen raised a bloody hand off her wound reached for the man. She tried to speak, but was too weak to make words, only grunts and moans of pain. Blood started to build up in her mouth, making her couch it up._

" _Don't worry. I won't let you die. It would be trouble if you did. Plus, it'll give me a chance to try this puppy out." The man pulled out something from his clothing._

 _Due to her blurring vision, Karen wasn't able to see what it was. Nor was she able to ask what it was. She felt herself slipping._

" _I don't have time to explain. Just…you know, lay still." The man then threw what he had and it landed on Karen's chest. She was able to look at it and saw it was a Mahjong tile._

 _Too weak to keep herself alive, Karen's head fell back and started to close her eyes._

" _3…2…1"_

 _The Mahjong piece glowed and entered into Karen's body. The stab wound grounded and closed. A moment later, Karen jolted up and gasped loudly as life was returned to her. Patted herself, she was amazed that that happened. So, does that mean she's a Devil like her brother, too?_

 _Just then, her cell phone started ringing. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the phone and looked at the man. He gestured for her to continue, and so she pressed the answer button and placed the phone to her ear. "…Hello?"_

"Hey Karen, it's me."

" _Kenny? It's late at night," Karen said on the phone. "Where are you?"_

"I'm downtown."

 _This made her raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean? Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I probably wouldn't be coming home tonight."

" _Why not? Are you in trouble?"_

"No, it's just a strange client's request. I just wanted to call you to let you know and to not worry about me."

 _Karen paused for a moment. That was a lie and she could tell by the tone in his voice. "…Easier said than done," she said. "B-but anyway, just…come home safe and sound, okay?"_

"I promise. I love you Karen."

" _Me too, Kenny." The call ended and Karen looked at the phone's screen. She wanted to tell him that she was a Devil too, but first she needed to know about her master. "So, you a Devil, huh."_

 _The man chuckled before smirking at her. "Close, but not I'm no Devil."_

"… _What?"_

 _The man smiled, before twelve jet-black feathered wings opened from his back. This startled Karen and she quickly stood up, backing away from him a little._

" _Nice to meet you. I'm Azazel, Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori."_

— **(flashback ends)—**

"…So that's how I became a Fallen Angel," Karen finished with a shrug. The Devils all looked at her with widened eyes of shock and sadness. "Azazel explained that I was the first Fallen Angel to ever be reincarnated. I agreed to join him because I saw it as a chance to be able to help and protect you, just like you do with me."

Kenny looked at her sadly. How could he even think about questioning if she was his sister? "Why didn't you tell me," he asked.

"I was scared of what you would do," she said, her eyes started to water up again. "I know you don't like Fallen Angels for what they did to you and Asia." Karen shut her eyes as she started to softly sob. "I was afraid that you won't love me anymore."

"No, no!" Kenny got on one knee and pulled her into a hug, which she returned tightly. At first, it was hard to hold her the way he wanted to, but then her wings went away, allowing him to do just that. Kenny then pulled away from the hug, looking at her in the eyes. Placing his hands on her cheeks, he used his thumb to wipe away the tears. "It's true that I not too fond of Fallen Angels, but Karen, like you said, you're my _sister_. I could never stop loving you."

Karen gasped and her tears built up again. Filled with happiness and relief, she jumped into his arms again and hugged him.

"Never," Kenny said, returning the hug.

Rias and her peerage, Sona and her peerage, the Phoenix maids, and X-9 smiled at the heart warming scene.

Asia wiped away her tears, as Saji was balling his eyes out comically. "Damnit! I never knew you were such a good brother, Kurosawa," he exclaimed with sparkles in his eyes.

"That's what to expect from my cute samurai," Rias said with a proud smile, as Akeno stood behind her on her right side. The black-haired beauty stared at the two siblings in wonder, with a light flush on her cheeks. This boy—this man still loved his sister, even though she was now a Fallen Angel. Akeno admiration and feelings for Kenny increased by his words.

But Karen was his sister. Would he also accept him if he knew the truth?

After having their moment, the Kurosawa sibling's pulled away from each other and Kenny stood up. "We've got a bigger problem now," Karen said seriously. "Kokabiel as the power to destroy this tower, and he'll do it without a second's hesitation."

Kenny stared at her for a moment, before turning his body to the side and looked at Rias. The crimson-haired Devil smiled at him and nodded. "I say we go to the school, and grant Kokabiel his wish," he said with a smirk.

Karen looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"He wants a war? Then we'll give him a war!"

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Shine**_ **by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a room and focuses on an accordion-book that was open all the way onto a table.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** The scene then fades to show the beginning of the book, before moving to the left, as it showed the pictures in it. The first of the pictures was of Kenny and Karen smiling in front of their new home.

 **[And I don't know why, all I know is something's wrong]** As the camera moved, showing the rest of the photos, it then showed a picture of Kenny looking sideways at the camera, wearing a black hooded jacket with a lollipop in his mouth. The next picture showed Rias looking into the bright blue sky from the window of the old school building.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** The next picture showed both Akeno and Asia, each in their gym clothing, practicing magic. The one after that was of Kiba as he smiled sheepishly at a group of girls that had hearts in their eyes.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** After that, Koneko was seen in a picture, looking really annoyed and embarrassed while wearing cat pajamas. Then Isabella, Xuelan, Karlamine, and Yubellune were seen looking through the window of a shop.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** X-9's picture, while holding up Lulu in his palm, was shown giving a peace sign to the viewer.

 **[Maybe on your own you take a conscious step]** The next picture was of Sona and her peerage walking down the hall. The picture next and under it was of Sona being hugged by Serafall, much to her embarrassment.

 **[Do you wanna give it up? All that I want…]** The next picture was of Kenny, smiling to the camera as he wore the samurai armor before the Rating Game. The photo after that was Grayfia watching over an injured Kenny with a hand on his head.

 **[Is for you to SHINE~]** The photo after that showed Kenny challenging Riser to his dual.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The next photo was of Rias and Akeno playing tennis against Sona and Tsubaki.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** A photo after that showed Xenovia naked, as she posed sexily for the camera. The one underneath it show Rias and Asia running to stop her.

 **[SHINE~]** Irina is shown in a church praying.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The photo after that showed the wooden Aku medallion.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** Fading away from that one photo, the scene changed to show the last picture in the book. Kenny is shown sleeping in bed, surrounded by the sleeping, naked bodies of Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Sona, Tsubasa, Yubelluna, Isabela, Karlamine, Xuelan, Serafall, and Kiyome.

 **[SHINE~]** A hand then closes the accordion book.

* * *

 **Narrator:** **"On the next episode of** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **…."**

 **Rias:** "But believe me, I will not us to die today."

 **Kiba:** "I'm a survivor of the Holy-Sword Project?"

 **Akeno:** "Don't speak his name. I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT CREATOR!"

 **Narrator: "** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **. Updates coming soon."**

 **Kenny:** "That may be true, but I'll never stop fighting!"

 **Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I'm sorry, but you know I have to work on the next one after this.**

 **I was working on the next chapter of "Become ONE", but then I was really wanting to work on this story just to bring you the plot twist with Karen and also because of** _ **High School DxD: HERO**_ **.**

 **I will work on "Become ONE" again, right after the next episode of this story.**

 **Also, I saw episode 0 of the new season and…it was a joke. I didn't like it. At all. If it was what actually happened in the light novels, I don't care! I didn't need to see Issei singing like an idiot!**

 **Key difference in this story:**

 **1: The First Legion of Darkness. So the First Legion is back at it again, and it turns out Kokabiel is a part of it. Should that be that big of a surprise? And with him comes Valper, who we also learn that he was inspired by the Sword to create the Holy-Sword Project. If you know how Jack's Sword was created, then you probably have a good idea on how he was inspired to use human test subjects.**

 **2: Kenny asked Rias on a date. This one was fairly simple, and it was added in because I know you guys wanted the story to have lemons in it. So…well…after the date…put two and two together. But don't worry, that episode will have an important plot point in it, and not just be them on their date and the lemon.**

 **3\. Karen is a FALLEN ANGEL! Didn't see that coming, huh? I thought about this a while back and I loved the idea of it. For a while, Karen's always been the supportive sister who teases her brother about his love life and…that was it. I wanted Karen to have more of an importance to the story.**

 **And so, I made her a Fallen Angel.**

 **Now I have done some research and found out that Fallen Angels couldn't make humans into one of them like Devils and Angels, so I decided to change that with Karen. Making her the first to be reincarnated. At first, I was going to something like a Poker chip for the "Evil Piece" thing to turn her, but then I found out that Fallen Angel like the game of Mahjong and chose to use that game for her.**

 **IMPORTANT! Now I got something to talk about and it has to do with** _ **My Hero Academia.**_

 **I…don't know what to actually crossover with this series. I haven't been keeping up with it because of school and other things, but I do want to make a Fanfic on the series. At first, I was going to crossover with** _ **Jurassic Park,**_ **but decide not to.**

 **Do you have any ideas what I should crossover with it? Or do you think I should just have** _ **My Hero Academia**_ **as just a fanfic?**

 **That's it for now. Please be sure to favorite and follow if you like the series. If you already have, then please leave a review on the episode, and PM me on anything if you wish. Thank you for reading and have a good day.**


	20. Episode XX

**AN:**

 **Hey everyone, Cowboy Alchemist here! Before you start reading, I just want to say thank you to everyone who's read and enjoyed this story!**

" **The Red Dragon Samurai" has reached over 200 FAVORITES and FOLLOWS!**

 **But that's not the one thing that's also great and amazing.**

 **After looking on the site and seeing the list of crossover stories, I've found out that "The Red Dragon Samurai" is now the SECOND most Favorited and Followed** _ **Samurai Jack**_ **crossover! It's also the TOP most Reviewed story of any** _ **Samurai Jack**_ **crossover!**

 **I'm not evening going to see how popular this story when it comes to** _ **High School DxD**_ **crossovers. The series is** _ **overpopulated**_ **with** _ **Naruto**_ **crossovers. I'm not kidding, there are 2,011** _ **Naruto**_ **/** _ **High School DxD**_ **crossovers!** _ **Fate/stay night**_ **is the second most popular series people like to crossover with** _ **DxD**_ **and there are only 183 STORIES, people!**

 ***Sigh* FINALLY worked up the courage to express one of my problems with a certain fandom. Something I've ALWAYS wanted to do. If you want to hear more problems I have with fandoms and fanfictions, let me know. I've got a TON of issues and concerns that I want to just to share with you guys.**

 **Please let me know in a Review**

 **Went a little off topic, but I just want to say thank you for reading and liking this story. 20 chapters and still going strong, all because of all of your support, concern, and thoughts and opinions on this story.**

 **And now this that out of the way, enjoy the twentieth episode of "The Red Dragon Samurai"…**

* * *

 **("…Gotta get back…back to the past…Samurai Jack.")** There's nothing but a black screen.

 **("I've finally returned to the past and defeated Aku.")** The scene then goes down to reveal Jack. His silhouette all white with a white shadow behind him, standing in the dark with his back turned towards the viewer.

 **("But, I still feared for the future.")** Jack is then shown looking out at the horizon from the balcony of his castle, pink Sakura leaves falling all around him and his empire. The scene then changes to show an opening in a snowbound forest with towering trees.

 **("Though he's gone, his shadow still remains.")** The camera turned slowly to the right and stopped when it shows Jack meditating on the snow covered ground, with his right side facing the viewer. There's then a close up of the sheathed Sword, as the blade is pulled from the scabbard.

 **("Though I will not be around, I will not let the nightmare return.")** The scene focuses only on the Sword's blade, as reflection of Jack's eyes was shown in the metal for a moment, before Aku's eyes replaced them.

 **("With a simple goal, the Sword was passed down to eldest child of the eldest child.")** Jack's silhouette, with the sword in hand, stands on top of a hill looking at his home from a distance. But then the scene changes to where there was a woman standing in Jack's place, looking at another city of the in the 19th century.

 **("To be passed down throughout the times.")** The scene fades into another one, this time to a man looking at a city set ablaze in the night, as American bombers fly overhead during World War 2.

 **("So that if Aku does comes back, there's hope.")** Again, the scene changes. But this time shows Kenny's silhouette looking at Kuoh. The city lit by its neon lights in the night atmosphere.

 **("I've placed my faith in him, and those around him.")** Kenny was now sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree while looking up at the silhouette figure a familiar young woman. The screen suddenly goes black.

 **("His name is Kenny Kurosawa… the Red Dragon Samurai.")** Things continue to remain black, but then the Sword is seen falling in slow motion.

 **{Play** _ **Itteki no Eikyou**_ **by UVERworld/ ENLISH version by Amalee}**

 **(** _ **Can you forgive, and forget your self-pride?)**_ Kenny's Sacred Gear grabbed the Sword. The scene quickly switched to the show his silhouette, holding the Sword high over his head, as a giant wall of fire erupted behind him, while he stood on a wide flat plan.

 **(** _ **Let it all go and recover your stride**_ **)** Changing scenes with the screen glitching, Rias is then shown staring seriously at the viewer, her hair flowing to the right. Her eyes flash red, before reaching her hand out in front of her. Then clocking it in her crimson demonic-power.

 **(** _ **I'll take the pain, so blame it on me**_ **)** The scene changed again, this time showing Samurai Jack smiling at the audience for a moment.

 **(** _ **Give me the weight for everything**_ **)** He then turned around and walked away, before vanishing.

 **(** _ **No matter how large, or how small**_ **)** Switching back to Kenny, he stared at the audience with a serious expression, still holding the Sword over his head.

 **(** _ **I will bear it all**_ **)** He then pointed the Sword at the viewer.

 **(** _ **Find forgiveness in your heart,**_ _ **so you can continue on**_ **)** Suddenly, the green jewel on the Boosted Gear to glow, blinding the viewer. Everything then went black.

 **[Instrumentals]** Then the title burns itself into the scene, glowing red as it shines in the dark.

 _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_

 **(** _ **Give a name to the rose - it's all the same**_ **)** Kenny is now showing walking in the neighborhood towards the viewer in the day time, with the Sword on his back in the shinai bag.

 **(** _ **It'll still smell as sweet**_ **)** The background suddenly turned to night, and his expression turned to serious scowl as he pulled out the Sword.

 **(** _ **Give a name to the rose - it's all the same**_ **)** Back in the day time, Rias is seen again, only this time she's sitting at her school desk with a pleasant smile.

 **(** _ **It won't change what you meant to me (Ah~)**_ **)** Suddenly the scene changed again. Rias was no sitting at her desk in the clubroom, with a serious expression. Her eyes flashed red, and the camera quickly zoomed in on her right eye, until the entire screen with red.

 **(** _ **If you live – Live your life with good intent**_ **)** Zooming out, the scene changed to show the Gremory House symbol glowing in a black background. As the camera zoomed out, it stop when Akeno was shown, then continued, only to stop again when Koneko was show.

 **(** _ **It returns somewhere along the way (Ah~)**_ **)** The camera continued once again, only to stop for a final time when Asia was shown. Everything fades again.

 **(** _ **But - would you give – Give it a second thought**_ **)** Kiba is then seen in a dark, empty room on his hands and knees, as tears poured down his face.

 **(** _ **When saying it reveals the lie**_ **)** After a moment, the background suddenly cracked like glass, with each section showing something horrifying, and Kiba threw his head back and howled in agony and anger towards the heavens.

 **(** _ **There's only 10% you're to blame for**_ **)** Quickly shifting the scene to look down at Kiba, the viewer sees that there were the shadows of seven sword around him, with their tips attached to his shadow.

 **(** _ **But no one will share the fault**_ **)** Zooming in on one of the shadowy swords, Irina appeared behind it, with her own pose. The scene quickly turned to another sword's shadow, and showed Xenova standing behind it in a fighting pose.

 **(** _ **You take the heat, but no more**_ **)** Moving quickly past her right should, viewer passes over the ghosts of many crying children, before reaching the end and ending up back at where Kiba is.

 **(** _ **So now's the time, you gotta hold your own, and stand up tall**_ **)** Kiba was still on his knees, but with a wider view and a side view of scene, a mysterious man is now shown standing in front of him with a sword drawn. Other individuals stand behind him. The man raised the sword to kill Kiba, and he closed his teary eye and accepts his fate.

 **(** _ **It's the number one thing you can never forget**_ **)** Suddenly, Kenny stepped in front of Kiba and the sword with the Sword, causing the man to stumble backwards. Kiba looked in shock. Kenny is seen glaring at the man, before slashing down at him.

 **(** _ **Don't let them define you,**_ **)** Vali in his Balance Breaker armor is then shown flying up into the night sky, the moon behind him. The quickly change to show a lone priest on top of a building, looking out at the city.

 **(** _ **There is fight in you yet**_ **)** Akeno is then shown naked, smiling brightly at the viewer, before a single crack form abruptly down her middle. Now she was smiling on the right side with her Devil wing out. On the left, she's crying into her hand with her Fallen Angel wing out.

 **(** _ **I'll take the pain, so blame it on me**_ **)** The scene changed again, this time showing Kenny on one knee while his hand grasped the Sword, which was stabbed into the ground. He pants in exhaustion, as he is surround by a wildfire.

 **(** _ **Give me the weight for everything**_ **)** Rias then kneed down and place her curvy body on his back, as she wrapped her arms around him. This brought a thankful smile on his face, as he reached back and place a hand on the back of her head.

 **(** _ **No matter how large, or how small**_ **)** Kenny stood up, with Rias moving back to give him space. He looked up and scowled at something.

 **(** _ **You and I can bear it all**_ **)** A view of his back revealed it to be the silhouette of Aku, towering over him, with the moon behind his head.

 **(** _ **Find forgiveness in your heart,**_ **)** Kenny activated his armor and flew up into the sky, heading up towards Aku.

 **(** _ **And you will continue on**_ **)** The scene turned to a watercolor-like painting, before everything faded to black.

* * *

 **Episode XX**

" **Revelations"**

Starting from the high over Kuoh Academy, a large imperfectly formed blue and purple transparent dome began to take form. Putting the school completely inside of it. The light of the dome shined in the night and if it was able to be seen by the eyes of normal humans, would have attracted the attention of almost everyone in the town.

"We've covered the entire school with a large, protective barrier," Sona told Rias and peerage. The two Houses, including the four Phoenix servants turned maids, X-9, and Karen were standing outside of the barrier at the front of the school's entrance. Sona and her servants, excluding Tsubaki, were standing on top of the young woman's family magic circle that acted like platforms. Holding out their hands with magic circles in them towards the barrier, as they kept the dome active. "If nothing disastrous happens, it should be able to keep the outside from getting damaged. However, do know that this will be up for a minimal amount of time."

Kenny and Karen stood next to each other. The youngest of the siblings leaned towards her brother and whispered, "So~ who's the hot, smart girl."

That earned her a smash on the back of the head by Kenny.

"Thank you, Sona," Rias said gratefully. "This means so much."

"To think that we'll be fighting against a leader of the Fallen Angels," Yubelluna said, as she and her fellow maids stood behind Rias' peerage with X-9, who was checking his two pistols. "This is all happening so fast."

Kenny turned towards them. "You don't have to go in there with us," he told the four beautiful girls. "This doesn't have to be your fight."

"Sorry, but we've been dying for some action for a while," Xuelan said with a smirk and a hand on her left hip, as Isabela cracked her knuckles, Karlamine held a broadsword, and Yubelluna having her scepter with her.

Behind them, Tsubaki appeared from a teleportation circle, catching the attention of Kenny. "Tsubaki, how's Irina," he asked, worried for his childhood friend.

"Her condition is not life threatening," Tsubaki responded, walking past him and Asia to join her fellow members of the Student Council. "You can thank Asia for that."

Asia smiled and said, "I'm relieved."

However, another question arose in Kenny's head that made him frown. "But where's Xenovia and Father Leonardo," he asked. "Are they even coming?"

"What about Kiba," Tsubasa asked, helping her fellow members power the barrier. "Have you heard anything from him?"

"No, but I've got a hunch that he'll be here to confront Valper," Kenny told her, Koneko nodding in agreeance.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages," Sona told Rias. "I want to minimize the damages as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's someone like Kokabiel."

"I may not know the guy personally," Karen said with her arms crossed, "but I know that it's not going to be a clean fight."

"We're not going to let our school be destroyed," Rias proclaimed to Sona.

Sona's eyes towards the right. She wasn't able to properly look over her shoulder if she wanted to concentrate on the barrier. "Rias, it's not too late. You can still contact your brother."

Rias shook her head with a smile. "You say that to me, yet you would even call your big sister."

"With good reason." Sona smiled before dropping it. "Take an example of Kenny and Karen. Sirzechs loves you. You know he would want to assist us. There's no doubt he'd come as soon as you call him. So call him."

"There's no reason," said Akeno, as she approached the group from behind. "I have already informed Sirzechs about the situation."

"How could you do that without asking me first?!" Rias criticized the black-haired beauty.

However, Akeno stared back at her with an angry expression. "Look, Rias. I understand you don't want to bother your brother unless we absolutely must. But our enemy is a Leader-Class Fallen Angel. He's not someone you can take on your own." Akeno's face then went to her usual smile. "I think that qualifies it as a must."

Rias took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine," she said in defeat.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, President. Sirzechs reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"Good grief, girl," Rias said with a smile. "I cannot win against you." She then turned towards the school and a look of confidence and determination grew. Kenny also looked at the school with a scowl of determination. Even if Akeno calling Sirzechs was to help them, it would also mean Kokabiel would get what he wants.

No matter what, they had one hour to stop him.

"I'm making an opening for you now," Sona told them. Just like she said she would, an opening in the protective barrier formed in front of where the gate of the school was. "Now go!"

Rias, her peerage, the Phoenix maids, X-9, and Karen nodded and went through. Once they were on the other side, the barrier closed down behind them. Upon entering the dome, they noticed that the almost everything within was a different shade of red. The group made their way to the front doors of the main building, planning to go through it to get to the where the Valper was said to have been sighted.

"What could Valper be wanting to do with the Excalibur swords," Karen asked.

"Don't know to be honest," Kenny said, scowling at the thought of Valper. "I still can't believe that the guy was inspired by the Sword to perform his actions."

This brought the attention of group to him. "Really," Rias asked with wide eyes.

"Why's that," asked Yubelluna.

"Because when they forged the Sword, Odin, Ra, and Vishnu used the strength of the human spirit and the power of righteousness that was inside the first user of it, Jack's father," he said, before reaching over his shoulder and pulled the Sword out of shinai bag. Kenny held it up and look at the blade. "But I still wonder what he meant by what he said."

"Then it looks like we should show him which is the better sword, huh?" Karen smirked at him as they entered into the school.

Kenny smiled at her. "And I intend to do just that."

"I'm sorry, Kenny, but you may not get the chance," Rias said as they continued walking. "I'll need you to be in support for this fight."

This made Kenny raise an eyebrow. "Support?"

"I want you to increase your powers so that you can them to the rest of us to increase our strength."

"If that's the case, we'll watch his back," Isabela proclaimed, with a nod from her friends.

Karen then asked Rias, "So does that mean the rest of us are going to be doing the fighting until he transfers power to you guys?"

"That's right," she responded with a smile, looking at and young Kurosawa, along with Koneko, Akeno, and X-9. "I think we'll be able to stall them for that amount of time, don't you?"

"Yeah, I bet we can manage that," Akeno said.

"Absolutely," Koneko replied.

"It will be done." X-9 nodded.

"Are you sure about this," Kenny asked the redhead. "I want to be able to help you all in the fighting."

Rias looked over her right shoulder to smile at him. "Yes, I am, and you will be helping us," she said. "We're all relying on you. Let's considerate on being on the offensive in this battle. We have to get into the school and prevent Kokabiel from releasing his power. Whatever that may be. Unlike out battle with Riser, this is a battle will be like our fight with the X-series. Our lives are on the line!"

She came to a halt.

"But believe me, I will not us to die today! We will survive, my dear servants and friends. We'll survive and continue to attend school!"

"Yes!" They replied to her with energetic voices.

Kenny closed his eyes and Promoted to Queen. Now the real fight will begin.

* * *

The battle will take place in the middle of the school field, where a bizarre phenomenon was taking place. There were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Those swords were on the ends of a strange looking magic circle that was spread out on the field. The floating lights were also going towards another magic circle of the same shape, only it was wider. In the middle of the magic circle was none other than Valper Galilei, who appeared to be controlling it with his arms raised and a positive look on his face.

Kenny, Rias and her peerage, the Phoenix maids, X-9 and Karen were left speechless once they saw the scene.

"What is this…?" Kenny spoke out his doubt.

"Ah, so you're here, Kurosawa," Valper said it as if he found their attempt to stop him amusing. "Now you and your friends can watch as I make the four Excaliburs into one."

"Valper," said the familiar voice of Kokabiel behind them. But it was coming from upwards. Kenny turned around and looked towards the sky.

And there he was. High in the air above them, Kokabiel had the moon behind him as he sat confidently in a tall throne with his legs crossed while looking down on the group.

"How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge," he asked.

"Kokabiel!" Rias exclaimed in shock.

Kokabiel moved his eyes from Valper to the Gremory heiress. "So is your big brother on his way, yet," he asked with his evil grin on his face. "Or is it Serafall that's coming?"

"Right now, we're the ones ready to fight," Rias said defiantly. "That's all that matters."

Kokabiel only looked amused at them. He then snapped his fingers and a massive Spear of Light formed in his hand. The group stood ready for battle when he attacked, but to their surprise, the Fallen Angel threw the spear off to the side.

Following the path of the Spear of Light, they watched as it flew in the air and hits the roof of the gym.

 _BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!_

The gym was suddenly engulfed by a huge explosion, knocking every one of the group off their feet with its dust cloud and shockwave.

When they sat up, they were stunned and terrified to see the large Spear of Light standing where the gym was once located. The building itself was gone. There wasn't even a trace of it. It was destroyed completely by the power of Kokabiel.

Kokabiel groaned. "So boring. Well, that's okay. It will be entertaining."

Kenny couldn't take his eyes away from the crater that formed after the explosion. The Spear of Light that was once there dissolved and disappeared into thin air. This was bad. When compared to Raynare's spear, it was like comparing a toothpick and a fishing rod. A pillar even. If one of them got hit with it, it was game over.

 **[Are you scared, partner?]**

Kenny looked at his left hand, as the green circle of the Boosted Gear lighted when Ddraig talked to him. "Of course I'm scared after seeing that!" He said to it. "It was totally on a different level to us!"

 **[Of course it's on a different level. He is so strong that his name has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. He is the one who survived the battle against God and the Devil King.]**

"Do you think there's still a chance to beat him?"

 **[If it becomes serious, I will beat him even if I have to turn most of your body into a Dragon. Even if you can't beat him, I will give him damage that will freeze him for an hour. You can leave the rest to the Devil King.]**

"Most of my body, huh?" Kenny turned back towards Kokabiel and grinned in defiance. "As long as I can still use the Sword to fight."

"Since you all the way here to see me, I will have you be the first to fight a little project that the First Legion's been working on." Kokabiel clicked his fingers. "A little something we picked up from Future Robotics!" From the bottom of his throne, a beam of light fires and hits the school's field. When it stopped, there was a large hole in the ground.

At first, there was nothing but silence.

 _Ruuuuummmmmbbbbbbllllleeeee…_

Then, from the depths of darkness, there was a sound of the ground rumbling and it was getting louder as it got closer to the surface. At first, it seemed like it was something large, but as it got closer, Kenny's eyebrow raised. It sounded like whatever it was, there were hundreds, if not thousands of them.

And then, a horde of over a hundred giant Stag Beetles with ran out of the hole with great speed. Each of the beetles was the size of trucks and were mostly black, had red eyes, and were equipped with six large pincers.

The group huddled close together as the beetles circled around them, kicking up dirt as they made the ground shake by their collective running. "What are these things?!" Rias asked loudly over the _rumbling_.

X-9 stared at them as his red eyes scanned the beetle. Using X-ray vision, he saw their insides and saw mechanical machine parts and gears at work. "They're robots," he said.

"I think I seen these things," Kenny said, remembering when he and Tsubasa saw the blue prints of the beetles in Future Robotics. "They're called Beetle Drones!"

After a moment, the Beetle Drone horde came to a sudden stop and turned towards the group.

Silence fell upon the field, as the dust cloud caused by the robots dissolved. The heroes stared cautiously at the Drones, standing in fighting stances in case of any of the things making any sudden attacks. "What are we going to do," Asia asked fearfully.

Then, one by one the Beetle Drones stood up on their two back legs in a fighting stance. Their four front legs were now giving the appearance of powerful scythes.

"If it's a fight these bugs are looking for a fight, then we'll do it!" Rias exclaimed. "LET'S BLOW THEM AWAY!" She charged her crimson demonic-powers and released them!

Those Beetle Drones that were caught in the blast of power were instantly destroyed. Blowing up in small explosions.

She then jumped into the air and opened her wings, starting to fly over the army of Beetle Drones. "Kenny, get ready to Transfer your powers!"

"Right!" Kenny ran his left hand down the length of the blade, activating his Boosted Gear.

 **[Boost!]**

The Beetles started to close in on the group.

Akeno joined Rias in the sky. Her uniform disappeared in a flash of light, before her miko outfit took its place to cover her. She then shot a bolt of lightning at the robots, destroying many of them.

As they closed in on them, Kenny, Karen, Asia, Xuelan, Karlamine, Isabela, Yubelluna, and X-9 prepared for battle.

The X-Model wasted no time and started shooting the Beetle Drones down. Each shot was perfectly aimed for the head of the insect-inspired robots so that he would only need up to two shots to destroy one.

Karen quickly opened her Fallen Angel wings, allowing her to conjure up two of her shortened Spears of Light—which she jokingly called light-sticks. She rushed forward and stabbed both light-sticks into a Drone before kicking herself away from it. When another one came at her from the left, she crouched low to avoid a slash from its scythe-like pincer, before jumping on it and stabbing it in both the eyes. When she couldn't pull them out, Karen flew up, bringing the Beetle Drone with her, before swinging it around with her new strength and lets go of her weapons, throwing the machine at the others.

Follow her example, Yubelluna took to the sky too, and began using her explosive magic to rain down destruction on the Beetle Drones. Seeing that they were closing in on her friends and new master, the French maid dressed woman created multiple purple magic circles around the Devils and X-Model, creating explosions that took out the Beetles closest to them.

Seeing that her friend had given them some breathing space, Xuelan, Isabela, and Karlamine sprang into action.

The young Chinese woman rushed towards one Drone and delivered a powerful kick into it, spending it flying back. Behind her, a Beetle Drone slashed at her, but she turned away just in time to see the attack and grabbed the pincer. Gripping it tightly that she was almost crushing it with her Rook strength, Xuelan broke off the pincer when she fire-punched the Beetle Drone away. Taking the scythe-like limb, she dodged multiple swings from another Drone, before jumping and swinging the pincer down on its head, digging the blade deep into its head.

As for Isabela, a Beetle Drone ran at her on its six legs at her to use its head-pincers. The orange-haired young woman grabbed it and pushed against the pincers trying to close on her. However, she heard a few Beetle Drones coming at her from behind. Isabela gripped the pincers and swung the robot around, using it to smash those behind her. The Rook, then saw that the move destroys the one she was holding onto too, so she threw it away and went back to fighting.

Karlamine slashed across one Beetle Drone, cutting it in two with her broadsword. The halves of the insect exploded, before she noticed another Drone coming at her from the right. She turned and blocked its attack, before blocking its next attack. The maid Knight then used her speed to instantly back away from the third slash, before she speeded past it and stop. Having been cut in the side, the Drone exploded. Karlamine then speed through the horde in a straight line, taking out many with her blade.

 _SLASH!_

Kenny cuts down the middle of a Beetle Drone that got past the maids. He was really impressed by the skill the former Phoenix servants showed by destroying the Beetle Drones. He looked at Karen as felt proud of her too, as she destroyed many of the robots. But at the same time, he wondered if there was an end to the robotic insects.

He then looked up at the sky where Rias was, destroying the Beetle Drones effortlessly.

But then, one of the Drones jumped at incredible heights and headed straight for the redhead.

 _BANG!_

Koneko had jumped from beside Asia delivered a heavy blow onto Beetle Drone's head. The small girl's fist entered into its head, destroying it instantly. She then opened her wings to fly next to her master.

However, more Beetle Drone jumped into the air to attack them. Like something out of martial arts movie, they hovered around them after launching off the ground.

"Here's another blow." Akeno pointed her fingers up and it caused lightning to be created in the sky. She then pointed her fingers to her right and left and…

 _FLASH!_

Multiple lightning bolts came down from the sky and each one hits a Beetle Drone. This caused the sky around them to be filled with explosions.

As Kenny cuts down another Drones, Asia, who was behind him, saw one of the Beetles rushing towards. At first, the blonde Bishop looked scared, but put on a brave face before pulling out her dagger. She then rushed towards it. "Asia, NO!" Kenny called to her, before being distracted by another enemy slashing at him.

As the two ran at each other, the Beetle Drone raised all of its pincers. Asia saw this and increased her speed. She gets down and baseball slides across the ground, as the Beetle Drone brings its arms down.

However, Asia's small frame proved to be her saving grace. After turning herself on her shoulder, the blades ended up stabbing into the ground around her body. Acting, Asia stabbed the dagger into the Beetle Drone's body. She then tears the armor of the robot downward with her weapon. Seeing the surges of electricity coming from the cut, Asia quickly got out from under it and ran away.

 _KA-BOOM!_

The explosion knocked her off her feet and she fell on her stomach. The dagger was knocked away from her hands.

Groaning from the little amount of pain she felt, Asia pushed herself up. However, a group of shadow stood over her, causing her to gasp and look up.

Three Beetle Drones were standing right in front of her, ready to end her life. She looked at them in fear.

"Asia!" Kenny ran towards her, but another Beetle Drone got in his way.

The three robots looked down at her and…

 _SLASH!_

…All three of their heads were cut off in a single swipe. They fell backwards and the person who saved Asia, was revealed to be Xenovia holding out to the side her long sword. "Xenovia," Asia gasped in shock.

"We've come to back you up," she told the girl.

 _STAB!_

The sound of a Beetle Drone being stabbed behind him brought Kenny to turn around to see Father Leonardo lifting up the robot by the swords he stabbed into its back. With a mighty battle cry, the Grand Exorcist used the short swords to rip the insect in half! The man then looked at Kenny with sincerity. "I thank you for taking care of Irina," he said. "Tell us what you need, and it will be done."

"I need you and Xenovia to help fight off the Beetle Droids," he instructed him. "I need to power up in order to Transfer it to the other."

Father Leonardo nodded and turned around. He glared at the Beetle Drones surrounding them, remembering the faces of robotic bulls that he's seen many times. "So, it's not just our lands that have robot problems, my brothers," he whispered to his countrymen. Father Leonardo then charge at them. Cutting and slashing through any of the drones that get in his way.

"How are we're going to beat these things," Kenny questioned as he watched his friends and sister fighting the horde of robot insects. "They're like a hundred of them!" Just then his gauntlet started to flash.

 **[It's the signal. We've reached the appropriate multiplier for destroying this army.]**

"Are you serious," Kenny asked. "Since when did it get such a convenient system?"

 **[It means that both you and the Sacred Gear are evolving day by day. It has made what you desired possible.]**

"Right." Kenny turned his head towards the sky where Rias, Akeno, and Yubelluna were at. "Rias! Akeno! I'm ready!" He shouted at them. "You too, Yubelluna! I have got enough power to take down this whole army!"

Yubelluna blinked in surprised, with a small blush forming. "You want to Transfer power to me," she asked.

"We don't mind," Rias said with a smile. "The more the merrier." Akeno looked at the purple-haired woman and nodded. Yubelluna was a little taken back by this too. Were they actually accepting her and her friends in their group? She nodded back before the three of them went towards Kenny at the same time.

Kenny ran towards them before jumping up in the air. As each girl pasted him, he quickly touched their shoulder with his gauntlet. "Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

 **[Transfer!]**

An enormous amount of power went to Rias, Akeno, and Yubelluna through his body, as Kenny fell towards the ground. The three had a radiating green aura coming off their bodies.

"AH~" Rias let out a sexual cry as her body instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic-power.

"AH~" Akeno was also shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing her.

"AH~" Yubelluna cried sexually, hugging her staff in between her breasts.

Xenovia looked up at the three mature young women with an impressed face. "Nice work. I didn't realize you were strong enough to do that, Kenny," she said, not noticing the Beetle Drone rushing right at her from the left.

"Heads up!"

 _STAB!_

Xenovia was startled when Karen stabbed the back of the Drone's head with her light-stick. It fell over, carrying Karen with it, as she ended up standing on its back. "Also lost you there, huh," the youngest Kurosawa joked, pulling out her weapon.

"Karen Kurosawa?" Xenovia looked at her with shock eyes. "But…you're…"

"It's a long story," Karen replied before the blue-haired girl could find the right words, jumping off the robot's back. "Right now, it's time to watch the fireworks!"

After getting used to the level of power in their system, Rias, Akeno, and Yubelluna hovered with determined looks in their eyes. Their bodies radiating the demonic-power Transferred to them. "We're ready now," Rias said with daring smile.

"Hell yeah!" Akeno said.

"Let's do this!" Yubelluna said, before raising her scepter up and circling it around. She then brings it down at points it to the ground, covering the field underneath the Beetle Drones with multiple magic circles.

"I'll bring out THUNDER!" Akeno pointed her fingers to the sky and started summoning and controlling the thunder.

Rias then charged up her powers, creating her magic circle in front of her hands

As Kenny was watching the three in the air, he suddenly heard the sound of Asia's scream. Turning around, he saw the blonde girl beginning surround by the Beetle Drones. "No! ASIA!" Kenny ran towards her, but he wasn't going to make it.

However, before they could kill Asia, countless swords pierced through the ground and stabbed them. The Beetle Drones then exploded, as a familiar person jumped in front of Asia.

Rias looked surprised, but smiled in relief to see it was Kiba. He actually came!

"Kiba you're here," Asia said happily, as the Knight smiled.

Afterwards, the maids, X-9, Karen, and the two Exorcist got away from the dwindling Beetle Drone army. Clearing themselves from the purple magic circles on the ground. Yubelluna saw this and turned towards Rias and exclaimed, "It's all clear!"

"Right!" Rias turned her head towards Akeno. "MORE!"

"I would love to!" Akeno pointed her figure at her master and fired her supercharge lightning at the ground. Rias then sent the magic circle she was charging at the direction of the lightning.

When the two powers met, it amplified the power of the lightning bolt.

 _FLASH!_ _ **KA-BOOM!**_

The lightning hits the center of the Beetle Drone, destroying all that it hits instantly well also taking out any around it. However, the power of the attack was transferred to Yubelluna's magic circle, causing them to turn bright yellow.

And then, magic circles went off one by one. Explosion after explosion were detonated, taking with it a handful of Beetle Drones. Everywhere, left and right, Beetle Drones were getting blown up with the magic circles bombs.

After about ten seconds, the explosions stopped. Kenny looked as smoke covered most of the field. When it cleared up, he saw the school field was littered with the destroyed parts of the Beetle Drone.

"Incredible," Kenny said, breathless.

"I wouldn't say that," said Kokabiel, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"I know that's probably useless to do this," Karen said, walking forward towards the Fallen Angel, "but I'm going to at least let you know that siding with Aku's forces is not only high treason to the Fallen Angels, but all of the three factions. Surrender now, and Azazel might go easy on you."

"Heh, like I'm going anywhere."

With Kenny's power still within her, Rias pointed her hand towards Kokabiel and charged an attack. "Then take this!"

 _DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!_

A gigantic mass of demonic-power that shot out from Rias' hands. Kenny marveled at how huge it was. More than 10 times bigger than the usual shot the redhead fires. It gained high velocity and went towards the leader of the Fallen Angels who was sitting up in the sky.

However, Kokabiel blocked Rias' shot with only one of his hands. He swatted it away, sending it towards the ground. When it hits the ground, it caused an explosion and left behind a huge hole in the ground.

"Impressive," Kokabiel said as he stood up from his throne. "Look how much stronger you've become with just a little bit of your 'Red Dragon Samurai's' power inside of you. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku." He started to laugh by himself as if he found it funny.

"…It's complete." Valper said.

Kenny looked towards where the banished priest was and was shocked. The four Excaliburs that were placed on the center of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light.

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the area, forcing the group to cover their faces because of its brightness. When Kenny stared at the center of the school field, he watched as the four Excaliburs were put on top of each other.

Afterwards, the light shot up into the air in a beam.

"Oh no," Kiba said in shock as Xenovia gasped and Father Leonardo growled.

Valper laughed happily, as his eyes gave him a look of madness. "Finally, it is done!" He exclaimed, as the beam of light went all the way into the sky. Anyone with awareness to the supernatural world would have been able to see it.

When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy-sword in the center of the field giving out a blue-white aura. "Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes," Valper told them.

Kenny took a step towards him, ready to attack the rogue priest, when Kokabiel said, "If you want to save your town then you'll have to defeat me."

 _FLAP!_

His wings opened and extended.

"Ready, Rias Gremory!?"

"I'm ready!" Rias responded with another shot of her powers.

 _DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!_

Once again, a massive amount of demonic-power shot out from Rias' hands and raced towards Kokabiel. However, he surprised them again by actually catching the attack.

Akeno, however, wasn't going to give him the opportunity to do anything with the demonic-power in his hand. With a snap of her finger, the Rias' Queen launched a lightning bolt at him.

But, just like Rias' attack, Kokabiel caught it.

 _GUUUN!_

He then mashed the two powers together over his head, now holding up huge black and crimson sphere of demonic-power.

And then, he threw it at Rias.

Rias froze in the air. She couldn't go away where. Without being caught in the attack. "Rias!" She was then taken by surprise when Akeno put herself in between her master and the demonic-power.

 _BAAAAAAAANG!_

The sphere collided with the two. Both girls screamed in pain by the intense power inflicted on their bodies.

Rias received the smallest amount of damage. Have only a few tears in her uniform on her skirt and on the underside of her left breast. She quickly stabilized herself in flight.

Akeno however, got the most damage. Her red _hakama_ was torn down the side, exposing her left leg, and her left breast was completely exposed. She cried in pain, as she fell head first towards the ground.

However, she never hit the ground, as someone jumped towards her and caught Akeno.

When they landed, Akeno groaned and opened her eyes. She felt herself in the arms of someone strong, holding her close and securely in their warmth. Akeno looked up at the face and was surprised to see it was Kenny smiling at her. "Kenny?"

"Are you okay," he asked, still holding her bridal-style. "That was a pretty strong move."

"I'm sorry, Kenny," Akeno said, looking away from him. "You washed all the power on me."

Kenny helped her by crouching down and placing Akeno on the ground. "It's okay, really," Kenny said, standing back up. "Don't worry, I'll get back at him for hurting you." He then started rushing towards Kokabiel.

Akeno watched in go in amazement, before smiling with a blush. "And there he goes," she said to herself, as Asia ran towards her to provide healing. "Being the passionate hero as always." Rias land on the ground next to her.

Kenny continued to run towards Kokabiel, ready to make him pay for hurting the girls, when he suddenly noticed something that made him stop.

It was Kiba, and he was walking straight for Valper.

"Kiba," he said.

"What is he doing," asked Xenovia as she and Father Leonardo watched the male blonde Knight. The Grand Exorcist didn't answer, and instead began walking towards him too. Xenovia was confused by this, but followed him.

Kiba stopped a few feet away from Valper and the newly formed Excalibur. He gripped one of his swords tightly in his hand. "Valper Galilei," he said calmly to the man, but his eyes were filled with the flames of hatred. "I am a survivor of the 'Holy-Sword Project'. No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise."

This got the attention of everyone, as they watched intensely. Father Leonardo and Xenovia stopped a few meters from the exchange, and watched also.

Kiba closed his eyes and smirk. "I was able to live because I was reborn as a Devil. I refused to because I knew…" he opened his eyes again. "…one day I would avenge the death of MY COMRADES!"

He jumped at Valper, fully intended to end the man's life.

"KIBA!" Rias cried out to Knight. Kokabiel conjured another Spear of Light. "NO!"

Seeing this, Father Leonardo rushed at Kiba with Knight-like speed, almost disappearing as he did so. He reappeared again behind Kiba and grabbed the back of his shirt.

Kokabiel threw the Spear that them.

The Grand Exorcist used his strength to throw Kiba away.

 _ **BOOM!**_

When the Spear hit the ground, it caused a massive explosion. Kiba yelped when he bounced off the ground, before coming to a halt. He got up and looked at where the Grand Exorcist was, intend to yell at him for denying him his revenge.

However, he was shocked—after the dust cloud went away—to see Father Leonardo on one knee in a crater, still very much alive. His shirt was torn apart, with the right side of his chest revealed and the left still under what remained. The red cape of Excalibur Blessing was still there.

"Father Leonardo!" Xenovia exclaimed to the Grand Exorcist. The man was panting from the explosion, before he looked up and saw Valper grinning triumphantly at him from inside of a protective bubble.

"You were able to toward the boy out of the way and still withstand that kind of attack," Kokabiel asked, making Father Leonardo look over his shoulder to glare at him. "You really are the best the Church has to offer. Freed!"

"What's up, Boss?" The white haired boy priest emerged from the darkness. "I'm here!"

"You!" Kenny roared in fury.

"This shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excaliburs," Kokabiel ordered him.

"I would love to." Freed put on a crazy smile as he grabbed the Excalibur. Holding it in both hands. "It's like I'm so honored to use an Excalibur that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now!"

Father Leonardo stood up while glaring at the rogue. He looked at his short swords and saw that they were broken. Destroyed by the explosion. Tossing them aside, he pulled off his cape and it transformed into Excalibur Blessing.

"So it's your first, huh? Grand Exorcist?!" Freed asked with his crazed smile.

"The first thing to go is your tongue!" Father Leonardo exclaimed as he charged at Freed and swung at him.

"Too slow!" Freed disappeared in a blur before Father Leonardo could cut him. He stopped and looked around for him.

Xenovia walked up Kenny's right side as he watched the fighting. He looked at her in confusion and asked, "Aren't you going to help him?"

"You're forgetting that Father Leonardo is no normal Exorcist," Xenovia told him. "If I was to help, I'd only be getting in the way." She then smiled at him, which made Kenny blush a little. Even if they were on opposite sides, he wouldn't deny how beautiful she is. "Trust me, he can handle this."

"You say that, but has he met the Chopper-Rapidly?" Freed appeared behind the Grand Exorcist. Upon hearing his voice, Father Leonardo looked over his left shoulder. "So fresh!" Exclaimed the madman with his tongue out. "Should an amazing Excalibur! This bad boy can make anything happen!"

Freed brought the four-in-one Excalibur down on Father Leonardo, but with his height advantage, the man turned around quickly and grabbed his arms.

"Hey! What do you think you're—?"

 _BASH!_

Father Leonardo knocked all the air out of his lungs with a sharp kick to the stomach. Freed coughed up salve in his pain. The Grand Exorcist then brought the pommel of the Excalibur Blessing down on Freed's back, before throwing him away.

Freed bounced on the ground before coming to a stop. He held his stomach in agony, before getting up. "You fucker! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, OLD MAN!?" He bellowed angrily, before the four-in-one Excalibur glowed.

The blade then extended in a flexible way, similar to Irina's Excalibur.

 _KACHIN!_

Father Leonardo effortlessly deflected the blade.

"It's not just mimicry, you know," Freed said, bringing the sword over his head. Going high in the air, the blade splits into four separate, thin blade that went towards the man.

 _KACHIN! KACHIN! KACHIN!_

Once again, Father Leonardo blocked all attacks by the four blades.

"It's a nightmare!" Freed exclaimed, as multiple copies of himself started to form. Father Leonardo looked in his direction as his eyes narrowed, as the clones jumped at him. "This is the power of Excalibur Nightmare! Don! Don! Don! How do you like it, 'Grand Exorcist'?!"

"An illusion?" Xenovia gasped.

"Transparency!" Freed exclaimed, as the blade of the four-in-one Excalibur seemed to have disappeared. The copies of Freed took turns attacking him, but Father Leonardo blocked and parried all attempts on his life.

"How's he doing that," Kenny asked, shocked by the power Freed had.

"It's the four Excaliburs," Xenovia informed him. "He can us all their abilities."

"Does that mean even the Grand Exorcist can't do anything to him?"

"I'm afraid not on his own."

All the Freed copies disappeared and all that was left was the original. "Alrighty~ Brace yourselves, dears!" Freed said, before rushing at the Grand Exorcist.

 _KACHIN!_

 _POW!_

Kenny suddenly appeared in between the two swordsmen and blocked Freed's attack with the Sword, before giving the madman and wicked upper cut.

This surprised Father Leonardo and Xenovia also. Kenny looked over his shoulder to look at the Grand Exorcist and grin. After a moment of silence, he returned the gesture with a small.

"Oh, this is good," said Valper. Kenny looked at the excommunicated priest and saw him sneering at him. "The sword that inspired me, and the creation that inspiration came out of. Clashing against each other to see which one is the superior weapon."

Kenny growled and turned his body towards Valper. "Care to elaborate on that," Father Leonardo asked the old man.

"Valper Galilei. What do you mean those words," Kiba demanded, after standing up again.

Valper chuckled for a moment, before he started speaking. "You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair." He turned towards Kenny. "I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. Then, when I was told to go to Japan to find a katana and bring it back. I didn't know they would want it, but then I came across the legend of the one call Samurai Jack."

Kenny's eyes narrowed.

"The legend and how the Sword was created was truly remarkable. I loved the fact that your ancestor's righteousness was used to create the weapon you now hold. That feeling became so powerful that I started the make plans for the experiments. It's thanks to you and your family that it was complete. It's thanks to you and those brats I used."

"What? Complete?" Kiba lifted his eyebrows in doubt. "You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Kenny was also confused. What did any of this have to do with his family's sword? But then, the more he thought about it, as sudden, terrifying realization dawned on him. "Don't tell you…"

"The subjects we used didn't individually have enough of an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. After I realized that fact, I reached a conclusion. All we had to do was take out the holy-elements from those who have them!" Valper explained in with look of insanity. This shocked Kiba. "Then I found a way to combine and crystallize them." He took out a shiny orb that was giving out light and held it up. "This one contains the correct quantity of the factors. It's the last one made from those little brats!"

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronize with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special!" Freed exclaimed, before rushing to attack Kenny and Father Leonardo. "You thought that guys like me would end up being tough, didn't you, Kenny, Father Leonardo? No, no. I won't die easily like that."

Father Leonardo grabbed one of his arms when Freed swung at them and…

 _SNAP!_

Broke it with a single twist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MY ARM! MY ARM!" Freed screamed in agony as he held his arm with his one good arm, which held the four-in-one Excalibur.

 _POW!_

Father Leonardo then kicked him away. "Shut up, you dog," he said. "And I know that crystal."

"The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…" When Xenovia learned the truth her teeth grit hatefully. "I see. I understand now."

"Those hypocrites. After the Church banished me for heresy, they shamelessly used my reports research? But I shouldn't be all too surprised. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well, it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out of the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku." Valper laughed pleasantly.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?" Kiba asked Valper with his voice filled with killing intent. "How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments?"

"You were nothing more than materials used in a top secret protect," Valper said as if it was an excuse. "We had what we need. What were we supposed to do?"

"…We believe in what we were doing was for God." His hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body. "We poured everything because of that fate…and then you…you just threw us away, like trash."

Karen, Xuelan, Karlamine, and Isabela watched the Knight with sadness and sympathy. "Poor Kiba," the youngest Kurosawa said.

X-9 looked down with the brim of his hat hiding his eyes. Know full well what it meant to be used for someone else's gain.

Yubelluna stared at the boy in sadness too. She then brought up her right arm and stared long and hard at her wrist. She was wearing forearm length fingerless gloves on her arms, all to hide a painful reminder of her life. Something Xuelan, Karlamine, and Isabela also wanted to forget. But Kiba's story…

She grabbed the end of the glove and pulled it up…

Revealing numbers tabooed on her wrist.

For her, and her three friends, World War 2 truly was a dark time in history.

Valper threw the orb with the lease amount of interest at the ground, where it rolled and went to Kiba's foot. "Here, take it! It's yours. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. He then patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly. "…Everyone…"

"You're not getting away with this!" Kenny exclaimed at Valper with hatred. "You're not walking away from this freely!" He then noticed a light turned his head towards it, only to be shocked by what he saw.

With tears running down his cheek and his expression filled with sadness and anger as he held it close to his chest, the orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. Everyone looked at them with wide-eyed wonder.

Father Leonardo looked at the light in front of him as it came from the ground, staring at it as it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape, before it took the shape and form of a small girl with two pigtails. He gasped when he remembered her as the dying girl the day he tried to stop her and her friend's execution. "…Child…"

Kenny looked around in amazement. All around him and his friends, there were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba. "What is this," he asked.

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appeared," Akeno said after she and Rias were healed by Asia.

"Then the powers of all of us must have freed the souls in the orb," Father Leonardo said, looking back at the sole survivor of Holy-Sword Protect. Everyone looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expressions.

"Everyone! I…I!" Kiba stopped, trying to find the right words to say without losing himself and start crying. "…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

One of the boy spirits smiled and stepped in front of Kiba. He then placed a hand on his shoulder and said, _"Don't worry about us anymore. You are alive at least."_ That caused tears to come out of Kiba's eyes.

Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the center.

" _We were no good alone."_

" _We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But."_

" _It will be okay if we are together."_

" _You have to accept the holy-sword."_

" _It's not scary."_

" _Even if God is watching."_

" _Our hearts are always…"_

" _ONE."_

Father Leonardo smiled at what he was seeing. He then closed his eyes and put his hands together in prayer. "Go children," he said softly. "Be at peace."

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba.

Rias and Akeno smiled with a mixture of happiness and sadness. Koneko thought it was the sweetest thing she saw. Asia hand her hands together in a prayer-like pose, as she smiled and had tears running down her cheeks. Karen had her hands covering her mouth, trying to keep her sobs from coming out. Yubelluna looked up at the spirits and smiled, wiping a tear away with her finger. Xuelan, Karlamine, and Isabela waved goodbye at the spirits with crying, so glad that they found peace. If X-9 could shed a tear, he would, as he smiled at the heavens. Xenovia's stoic expression dropped from her face as she prayed for the children too.

Kenny's also had tears running down his cheeks as he watched.

 **[The Knight has reached it.]**

He looked at his gauntlet in confusion. The light that split the abyss night looked as if it was giving blessings to Kiba.

 **[Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is known as… the Balance Breaker.]**

After the light disappeared, Kiba opened his closed eyes and scowled at Valper, who started to look a little worried. "My comrades…they never wanted me to wish for revenge," he said, before he started walking towards the old man. "They wanted me to be free. But I'm not. First, I need to destroy the evil in front of me." This caused Valper to take a step back. "Then no one else would have to suffer."

Now really worried, Valper backed away from Kiba. The blonde Knight then summoned a sword before himself. Grabbing he pointed it at Valper. "No one but you," Kiba said.

Scared for his life, Valper called out, "Help me! Freed!"

"Yes!" Freed jumped in the air. "I'm here!" He exclaimed before landing between the two individuals. Even with his left arm twisted in broken mess, he still was able to fight with one hand.

This seemed to return Valper's confidence. "Heh. You are such a little fool," he said. "You should have let yourself be killed with the rest of them."

"Kiba!"

That was Karen's voice. Kiba turned his head towards her.

"You can do it!" Karen exclaimed to him with a smile. "Don't give up! Send these jerks packing."

"You can do it, Kiba," Rias told him. "Fight like a member of the House of Gremory. Take them down. Besides, no true Knight of mine would ever lose to such a pathetic foe."

"Come on, Kiba. We all believe in you!" Akeno joined in on the encouragement.

"I want to see blood," Koneko said. Asia just looked at him with a teary smile and nodded.

Kiba was a little surprised to hear everyone cheer for him, but was nonetheless grateful. "Thank you."

"Gross, another moving scene from the House of Gag-Me Gremory," said Freed with his eyes closed, moving his shoulders up and down. "Now my skin is starting to crawl and it's creeping me out. I can't take it! I need to hurry up and kill you! Yes! THAT SHOULD MAKE ME FEEL MUCH BETTER!"

Kiba got into a fighting stance. But then a thought came into his head. "Time for a new sword." He dropped his stance and pointed the demonic-sword to the sky. "My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome this together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfil back then! Right now, right here!"

Two powers, his Sacred Gear and the spirits of his comrades, exited from the sword.

"I shall become the sword of Rias and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!"

The two powers of his demonic power and the holy power were mixed, before they aligned and formed into shape.

What appeared in Kiba's hand was a single sword. A beautiful sword that was unlike anything he's ever wielded and radiating with a power never before seen.

"I shall call this the Sword of Betrayer. It shall receive the power that has both the power of light and demonic powers with its blade," Kida exclaimed, ready to battle Freed.

"Holy and Devil powers fussed together!" Rias looked at her Knight with astonishment.

"It's more than that," Kenny said, watching Kiba as he went towards Freed. "That's not just any sword. It's his Balance Breaker!"

"Ho…Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…" Valper made a strong expression as he tried to phantom how the creation of Kiba's new sword is even possible.

Not only did Father Leonardo and Xenovia appear on both sides of Kiba, but Kenny joined them too, as they walked towards Freed. "Talk to me, boy," the Grand Exorcist said, not taking his eyes off Freed. "Do you consider us your allies, or are we in your way?"

"With you as the enemy of my enemy, then I'd like to think you're my ally," Kenny said.

"You don't have to join me, Kenny," Kiba told him. "This isn't your fight, Rias might need you to Boost."

"Then I'll just fight with just the Sword." Kenny scowled at the four-in-one Excalibur. "Besides, Valper took the creation of the Sword and used it to justify his actions. I'm going to show them that true righteousness cannot be manufactured by selfishness."

"Just my thought," Xenovia said. "Then why don't the three of us destroy that Excalibur together?"

Kiba looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Under normal circumstances, that weapon Freed has is considered a Holy-Sword," Father Leonardo said, glaring at the giggling Freed. "But I doubt God would spit in that abomination's direction." They then stop a few feet away from the madman, before Leonardo turned his head towards Xenovia. "I think it's best for you to bring out your other sword, Xenovia."

The blue-haired girl looked at him a little surprised. "Are you sure, Grand Exorcist?"

"If we are to fight this enemy, then we must do it without using the use of our Excalibur." Father Leonardo placed his holy-sword on his back, making it turn back into its cape form.

He then reached behind his back with both arms, grabbing something in each hand.

When he brought out his right hand, he was holding a brown cylinder object that was a foot long. Father Leonardo pressed a button, and it extended into a staff, before a bronze spear head popped out of the end pointing to the sky.

He then brought out his left hand, showing a bronze gauntlet like object on his arm. The Grand Exorcist brought it close to his chest, and the gauntlet turned out to be a circular shield that deployed in its full form.

Xenovia stared at him with slightly widened eyes, before nodding. He was right. Fighting with the Excalibur Destruction wasn't going to help destroy the four-in-one Excalibur. She twirled her sword before stabbing it into the ground, and then puts her right hand out to the right before starting to chant. "Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother, Mary. Please hear my voice."

The space in front of her extended hand suddenly became distorted, and the blue-haired swordswoman reached her hand into the distorted space. After grabbing what she wanted, Xenovia pulled it right out of the dimensional gap, revealing it to be a single, long blue sword with golden yellow edges that gave out a holy aura. Chains were bonded to the sword, tying it in to the gap.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!" With her hand on the D-shape handle, the chains broke, and the sword, Durandal was freed.

This shocked many, even Kiba and Kenny, who looked at her with wide eyes. Karlamine stared at the blue sword in amazement. "…Wow…"

"Whoa…never heard of it," Karen said, earning looks from the Phoenix maids that said 'of course not!' written all over their faces.

"It's a sword that is so famous that it is on par with Excalibur," Karlamine explained.

"How do you know about it," Xuelan asked with a hand on her hip.

"I read about swords," the blonde maid replied casually. "And from what I heard of it, it's capable of cutting everything in this world."

Isabela turned her attention back to Xenovia and asked, "Then why does she have it?"

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?" Valper couldn't hide his astonishment, as well as his fear.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all." Xenovia said, grabbing her Excalibur and made a stance with Durandal. Standing in a two-sword fighting style. "Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially. But to answer your question: unlike Kiba, Irina, or even Father Leonardo, I'm a natural born wielder."

Valper became speechless at her words. "One who's perfectly suitable," he said, trembling. "Also known as a True Holy-Sword User!"

"So what makes this Durandal so special, and why didn't you use it in the beginning," Kenny asked.

"This kiddo is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous," Xenovia explained to the modern samurai. "Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it."

Kenny gasped and froze up with the blade of Durandal started to give out more holy-aura than the Excalibur Freed held. It was incredible.

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this!" Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. "You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!" Too fast for the males to see, the psycho slashed his transparent sword towards her.

 _GAKIIIN!_

With a single side slash of her Durandal, Xenovia shattered pieces of the Excalibur.

"What the fuck is this!" Freed exclaimed angrily as his sword reformed again, only this was a different shape.

"Do you understand now?" Father Leonardo exclaimed as he charged at Freed, spear pointed at him to stab. "You have nothing more than a broken sword! Against our weapons, your Excalibur is no match!"

"Kiss my ass!" Freed used the speed power of the Excalibur Rapidly and jumped away. Father Leonardo stopped after his enemy jumped away. "I'VE DECIDED I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"The feeling's mutual!" Kiba exclaimed in the air behind Freed, ready to cut him down. But then he and the boy priest began clashing swords at intense speeds. "It wasn't enough to server our hope!"

 _BAAAKIIIN!_

Another shattering sound echoed within the barrier as the Excalibur broke again. But it wasn't completely broken. It reformed again.

Freed landed on the ground with a _thud_ , before sitting on his knees and glaring hatefully at Kiba. "Are you fucking serious!? Are you really fucking serious!? The legendary Excalibur is shattering into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

 _STEP_

A foot stomped on his back and forced Freed on his front.

 _CHOP!_

"GGGAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Freed screamed in complete and total agony when Father Leonardo shield cuts his last good arm off! The Bronze shield had square teeth around its edge that circled around like a chainsaw.

After Freed pasted out from his blood loss and from the shock of losing his arm, the Grand Exorcist grabbed the four-in-one Excalibur from the severed limb and turned to Kenny. "Kurosawa!" He called to him, getting the Pawns attention. "This is your chance."

He then threw the Excalibur at Kenny.

Kenny was a little surprised and thought that he really didn't need to get involved in the fight, but it looked like Father Leonardo was giving him the chance to show that his righteous sword was truly unmatched by an experiment created in a laboratory. He glared at the flying sword and stood ready. "False holy-sword Excalibur! You will not calm another innocent!" Kenny declared, raising the Sword over his head. "You will know true righteousness, as it DESTROYS YOU!"

He brought the Sword down, and it strikes the blade of Excalibur.

 _CHASH!_

Suddenly, a blinding light engulfed the Kenny and the Excalibur, with only their silhouettes able to be seen.

All the Devils and the two Exorcist were forced to cover their eyes to protect themselves from the light.

"KENNY!" Karen called to him.

"KENNY, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Rias yelled over the intense phenomenon happening. "KENNY!"

In the center of the light, the Excalibur's black silhouette is shown.

 _DISHIN!_

A shattering sound echoed, as a crack splits the sword in four.

The light went away.

 _Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…_

Valper created the Excalibur with four of the seven swords. Now four small scorched black pieces of metal dropped to the floor.

Silence filled the air as everyone, even Father Leonardo and Xenovia were left speechless and in absolute amazement. Sharing at Kenny with wide eyes.

Kenny panted steadily as he stared in astonishment at the pieces of metal. He then let out a long breath of relief before stepping towards them.

They were letting off smoke, and when Kenny reached down to the ground to pick them, he stopped when he felt the heat radiating from the pieces of metal. Kenny then picked them up and looked at them in his palm.

Kiba walked over to him, and Kenny turned towards him and held out the hand that had the metal pieces. "This isn't my victory to celebrate," he said, surprising his friend. But Kiba knew what he meant and held out his hand.

The black-haired teen placed the black piece in Kiba's palm, and then walked away to join with Rias, let him have his moment. "Did you see it," the blonde asked his dead comrades. "Our powers have surpassed Excalibur." He then lets the pieces fall from his hand.

"How is this even possible?" Valper stared in shock, not fully capable of believing what he just witnessed. "How can Kurosawa's family sword be stronger than the powers combined by four Excaliburs? And in theory, the fusion of Holy and Devil powers is—GAUGH!" He was able to finish when Father Leonardo came and harshly grabbed him by the neck.

The Grand Exorcist lifted the priest up high, as Valper struggled, but failed to break his grip of him. "Valper Galilei. As Grand Exorcist, I pray that God will have mercy you for the sins you've committed," Father Leonardo said, before holding his spear to kill the man. "Prepare yourself to face His judgement."

However, instead of begging for mercy, Valper seemed to have released something. "…No, wait, Leonardo! Listen to me! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Devil King but God has also—GOUGH!"

 _STAB._

A Spear of Light pierced through Valper's back.

This shocked not only Father Leonardo, but also Kenny, Kiba, and Xenovia.

Valper's body went limp after throwing up a solid amount of blood that spilled out his mouth. Now dead, Father Leonardo dropped him.

"Oh Valper," said a sneering Kokabiel, bring the attention of the Grand Exorcist to him. "You were truly remarkable. Unfortunately, I and the other couldn't have had you figuring that part out. Nor telling anyone else."

Karen opened her wings and flew into the air until she was at the same altitude as Kokabiel, but keep her distance from him. "You do realize you just killed your right-hand man in your plan," she said seriously. "What are you trying to do now?"

The Fallen Angel replied by saying, "I'm destroying everything I find tedious." An overwhelming pressure was sent by him. The Devils and sword-wielders could feel the intense aura and confidence. Now I'm even more bored than before. Hey there, Red Dragon Emperor—Oops, I mean Red Dragon _Samurai_ , as you like to be called."

Kenny glared. "What do you want?"

"Increase the power of your dragon and transfer it to someone else." He made an order full of confidence.

"And why would you want that?"

While Kenny was confused, Rias got enraged. "Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't bother, we don't need it!"

"Hahaha. Be reasonable, Rias. Do you really think you can defeat me on your own," Kokabiel asked her.

Just being stared at with those eyes felt like Kenny's body would get pierced. His body was stiff from the pressure of the Fallen Angel, and there was sweat coming from his hand that was holding onto the Sword.

But he wasn't going to let fear control him. Not when everything was at stake.

' _Ddraig, if I give Rias the Sword…would I powers be transferred to her when I Boost,'_ he asked in his head.

 **["The Sword is a part of you and you are a part of it." That's what Jack said. I'd say that is worth a shot trying.]**

"Right." Kenny turned towards Rias, getting her attention. He stared at her for a moment, before holding out the Sword to her. "Take it, Rias," he said. "I'll still be able to transfer power to you, and you'll also have its power too."

Rias looked at him in amazement, loss of any words to say. Was this really happening? Was Kenny really offering to let her use the Sword? This wasn't just any weapon, it was a legacy. _His_ legacy. It was trusted to him and him alone with the mission to destroy the world's greatest evil.

Kenny smiled at her with confidence. "I place my faith in you to keep it safe."

A blush appeared on her face. When he says it like that, no way could she resist. Rias smiled with confidence and said, "Thank you, Kenny." She then grabbed the Sword. She wouldn't let Kokabiel take it, or Kenny away from her.

With the Sword in her hand, Rias turned towards Kokabiel. With a scowl on her face, the busty redhead began to walk towards the Fallen Angel.

Kenny then said, "Boosted Gear, go."

 **[Boost!]**

All of Rias' peerage was on her, as she walked. They were worried and anxious about what was going to happen.

Kokabiel on the other was amused and his face showed it.

 **[Boost!]**

"Is she even going to have the power to stop him," asked Karen. If she was near the power level of Kokabiel, the young Kurosawa would have taken him on without a second thought, but he was leagues ahead of her.

 **[Boost!]**

Isabela asked Yubelluna, "What do we do? We can't just sit back and do nothing."

"…We'll just have to wait and see." That was the purple-haired woman's response.

 **[Boost!]**

Rias continued walking towards Kokabiel. The Sword in her right hand, with the tip nearly touching the dirt.

Kenny only stared at Rias' back. _'It's not enough. I need to get her more.'_

 **[Boost!]**

All remained silent.

 **[Boost!]**

"That's enough," Kenny said. "Let's try this out. Here it comes, Rias!"

Rias stopped. "I'm ready!" She called to him.

Kenny's gauntlet emitted a brighter light as he held out his hand towards her, starting to transfer the power with the hopes that it'll be pasted through the Sword to her.

 **[Transfer!]**

And it did. The blade of the Sword started to glow white, as a mixture of green and light blue aura covered it. When Kenny's went into Rias' body, a red aura covered her body drastically. Rias let out a moan by the feeling the great amount of power going into her, greater than she felt before. A blush formed on her face, as she also felt…aroused by the Transfer.

After the Transfer was complete, Rias focused on Kokabiel.

Everyone on the field felt the great amount of power from her, as an intense, fiery crimson aura ignited from her body. It was amazing.

"Fuhahaha!" Kokabiel laughed as he truly enjoyed it. His expression was colored in ecstasy. "Good! That flow of power! The power I can feel right now is that of an ultimate-class devil. Looks like you have reached the equal level to that of brothers of yours!"

Rias pointed the Sword at him. The crimson aura that covered her didn't cover the Sword. However, it did allow Rias to form three magic circles around its blade, allowing her to charge a ball of her destructive powers. "Then I'll blow you awaaaaaaaaay!"

 _GOOOOOOOOON!_

From the blade, Rias shot out a high amount of her demonic power of destruction. It made a shock wave that shook the ground as it flew across the sky, as it headed towards Kokabiel.

However, Kobabiel puts out both his hands in front of him. The energy of the Fallen Angels, the power of light gathered.

Then Rias' shot reached him, Kokabiel took the attack head on. His expression surpassed that of a normal one and looked dreadful and sadistic. "Interesting! Interesting indeed! Almost as good as Sirzechs!" But Kokabiel also wasn't uninjured. His black robe was tattered in places, and his hands were bloody.

Rias shot started to get pushed back, and started to lose its shape. Possibly because of the attack she just performed, Rias breathing was ragged. But she still tried to hold the attack.

However, Kokabiel found her attempts to continue fighting amusing. He laughed out loud and pushed back against the shot even more.

Rias tried to hold it, but in the end, she was pushed back and off her balance. The Sword fell out of her hand. Rias cried out in agony as she fell towards the ground. Karen quickly swooped in and caught her. "I got you!"

The Sword stabbed into the ground as Kenny was running towards Rias to catch her, before Karen caught her. He saw the Sword, ran towards it, and grabbed and pulled it out of the ground. "Is she okay?!" He called up to his sister.

"Yeah, she's fine," Karen told him.

Rias groaned in pain, but was thankful to Karen for saving her. She opened her shut eyes and looked at Kokabiel to glare at him, but was shocked to see Akeno heading towards him. "NO!" She exclaimed to her, bring Karen's attention to the Queen. "AKENO!"

"What's she doing?!"

"Now bring down THUNDER!" Akeno chanted, point a finger up at the sky. From up above, a bolt of light comes down to her finger. With her attack ready, Akeno sent the lightning towards Kokabiel. However, Kokabiel quickly covered himself with his many wings, shielding himself for the lightning.

"Could it be she who possesses the power of Baraqiel is trying to fight," Kokabiel asked.

"Don't speak his name." Akeno demanded, continuing to use lightning. She then widened her eyes in total fury, with the pupils become slit-like shape. "I'M NOTHING LIKE THE CREATURE!"

Karen brought Rias down to the ground as Kenny went to them. She looked at the Akeno, as her eyes widened with shock. "Could he really be talking at him," she asked.

"You know who he's talking about," Kenny asked.

"Yeah, he's one the leaders of the Fallen Angels," she replied. "A thunder and lightning user who, in terms of basic fighting ability, is on par with the boss, Azazel." Karen continued to stare at Akeno. One might take it as a coincidence that she and one of Azazel's most trusted people had the same powers. But, then more Karen thought about it, the more her eyes widened. "That means…"

After nullifying Akeno's attack completely, leaving her completely drained and exhausted, Kokabiel laughed loudly. "Hahaha! Oh, dear say it isn't so. For you to become a devil! What an amusing house you have, Rias Gremory!" He gestured to Kenny. "The descendant of the Samurai Jack, who just so happens to be the Red Dragon Emperor!" Then to Kiba. "The leftover of the Holy-Sword Project!" And finally Akeno. "And Baraqiel's daughter!"

Kenny's eyes widened as he gasped.

"Akeno's the daughter he was talking about!?" Karen exclaimed, remembering a moment in an encounter with the man lead him to tell her he had a daughter.

"Akeno…" Kenny called to her. "Is it true?"

Akeno looked to the left corner of her eyes, causing her pupils to go back to normal. She wanted to face him, but was afraid to do it.

Kokabiel chuckled with a hand on his chin. "How amusing. The taste for inferior products mot run in the family."

This enraged Rias and she pushed herself away from Karen's hold, causing the two siblings to step back from her. "Your insulting comments about my brother will not be tolerated!" She exclaimed. "But for insulting my servants, you will pay the ultimate price and DIE!" A whirlwind blew around her.

Kokabiel suddenly went downwards at great speeds, before slamming into the ground and creating a dust cloud. The dust cloud was cleared away by his wings, before Kokabiel closed them. Kokabiel laughed with his nose at Rias' anger and then said provokingly, "Then try to destroy me! Sirzechs' sister! The owner of "The Red Dragon _Samurai_ "! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an archenemy of the Devils since long ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

Rias glared hatefully at him.

"Hey! Jackass!" Kenny suddenly exclaimed with a step forward, surprising Rias.

"Kenny!"

"Try and insult Rias or Akeno again, and I will destroy you!" He proclaimed with a glared of determination at Kokabiel. "I'm not one to be tested, so don't even try!"

Akeno gasped in surprise when he said that. Her cheeks blushed and her heart shipped a beat by his words.

Kokabiel continued to grin sinisterly as he formed a Spear of Light in his right hand. "Really," he asked. "You must be an idiot."

"I am what I am! And what I am is the one that'll kick your ass!" Kenny pointed the Sword, with his left hand, at the Fallen Angel. "Boost!"

 **[Boost!]**

This shocked Rias, Akeno, and Asia. "Kenny, no!" exclaimed the redhead.

Just then, they were surprised when the Xuelan, Karlamine, Isabela and X-9 ran past him from behind, while Yubelluna flew above. The five of them charged at Kokabiel.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Kenny called to them.

"We're going to give you a little more time," Yubelluna responded, before using her magic to plant an explosive circle under Kokabiel's feet. However, the Fallen Angel moved away from it in a blur. "Just focus on powering up!"

Xuelan and Isabela were the first the reach Kokabiel. They rushed at him, with the Chinese girl igniting her left foot and the orange-haired one was ready to punch him.

They jumped and preformed their attacks.

However, Kokabiel ended grabbing Xuelan's flying kick with his right hand and Isabela's punch with his left hand.

Karlamine let out a battle cry as she charged, ready to cut Kokabiel with her broadsword. Kokabiel however threw her fly guard by throwing Isabela at her. The Knightly maid quickly jumped over her friend, who get back on her feet, and falls towards the Fallen Angel to kill him.

 _BASH!_

Kokabiel swung Xuelan into Karlamine, making them but cry out in pain, and lets the two young women going sending to the ground. Isabela was quick to charge afterwards.

She sent out a series of quick punches and kicks at Kokabiel, but the Fallen Angel was again amused and dodged all attacks with ease. "Come now. Do you believe that you're going…?"

Isabela smirked and quickly jumped back, confusing Kokabiel.

 _BANG! BANG!_

Kokabiel reached quickly by opening his wings and deflected X-9's bullets. The robot continued to fire at him, but all shots fire bounced off the black wings.

"Come down," said the Fallen Angel. "You can't be serious." But he didn't see the magic circle under his feet.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

Yubelluna attack went off, and the explosion happened under his feet. She was sure that she at least injured him.

"That was a good one."

Yubelluna's blood ran cold when she heard Kokabiel right behind her. Grinning evilly at the back of her head.

 _BASH!_

Kokabiel backhanded the right side of her head, causing Yubelluna's nerves to explode with pain, as she was sent towards the ground.

"YUBELLUNA!" Her three friends cried out to her, but then Kokabiel landed on the ground near them, forcing the girls to jump away. Yubelluna had no control as she plummeted to the earth. She waited for her body to make contact and cause more pain. However, it didn't come. Confused, she opened her eyes and was shocked to see Kenny's concerned face in front of her.

Kenny had quickly flown up into the air to save her, and was now descending to the school field. "Are you okay," he asked, feeling worried.

Yubelluna felt her cheeks flushing a little, and looked away in embarrassment. "You didn't have to do that," she said, secretly enjoying being in his arms.

When his feet touched the ground, Kenny helped her back on her feet. "I know…I wanted to," he said with a smile. This caused a gasp to slip from her lips, as Yubelluna's blush grown brighter. Deeply surprised and touched by the young man's words. Maybe he _is_ different.

The two Phoenix Rooks and Knight continued to attack Kokabiel, but he was able to dodge and block any and all attacks. X-9 tried to land a hit on him, but the Fallen Angel's wings prevented the bullets.

He kicked Xuelan away, but then a new attacker came at him. It was Xenovia, who jumped at him from the right to slash at him. Kokabiel created a spear of light in his hand and blocked her using one hand with it. "Hmph! Durandal, huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!"

Kokabiel emitted an air wave from his other hand and made Xenovia's body float. Then Kokabiel kicked Xenovia's stomach.

"Gaa!" Xenovia flew back with an anguished cry.

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivaled strength!"

Xenovia adjusted her stance in the air and landed on the ground. She then went on slashing towards him once again. At the same time, Kiba rushed towards him at the same time. "Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my Holy-demonic sword!" Kiba exclaimed. "I'm not allowed to lose anyone anymore!"

Kokabiel created another sword of light with his other hand, and clashed with their swords. It shocked and frustrated the two as he was taking on their attacks as if it was nothing. "Ho! Attacks at the same time from a Holy-sword and a Holy-demonic sword!" Kokabiel said. "Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!"

Just then, not only Xuelan, Karlamine, and Isabela, but also Koneko and Karen rushed towards Kokabiel. They were going to attack him, when suddenly…

"Naïve!"

His black wings turned into sharp blades and cut up all of their bodies. Koneko received the most damage, as her body fell down to the ground, while blood came out of her body.

"Koneko!" Asia exclaimed rushed to help her.

Kenny rushed over to his sister and kneeled down next to her. She wasn't in the same shape as Koneko, but was still hurt. He then looked at the Phoenix maids with widened eyes, as they lay on the ground while groaning in pain. They were just as hurt as Koneko. He was shocked at how easily they were taken down, and turned to Yubelluna. "Got your gets away from Kokabiel," he said. "X-9 can heal help patch them up."

"Are you sure," Yubelluna asked.

"Yes," said X-9, as he walked to them. "I've learned through the internet of combat medical aid." He reached into his coat and pulled out a First Aid box.

"Good." Kenny looked back at Kokabiel, and saw him sneering. "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

 **[Boost!]**

"Can't that thing go any faster," Karen groaned as she sat up. Just then, her and her brother's attention was caught by someone.

It was Father Leonardo, who was walking towards Kokabiel. As he did, he passed Xenovia and Kiba, who were still trying to get up. "You two stay here," he ordered them, glaring at the Fallen Angel. "I'll hold him off for now."

"So the Grand Exorcist wants to fight, huh? Then let's put your title to the test!" Kokabiel challenged him.

Father Leonardo's glaring eyes narrowed, before he charged.

"Hahaha! You still come at me? All right! Come!"

The Grand Exorcist let out a mighty battle cry and thrust his spear. It didn't work. The Fallen Angel didn't flinch at all, and he stopped his spear with just two fingers. Kokabiel sighed. "Is this it?"

 _CUT!_

He cuts the spear with his Spear of Light. Kokabiel then started hatching and slashing that the priest, but Father Leonardo either blocked it with his shield, or dodge the attack.

"Hey, ugly!"

Kokabiel turned his head towards the direction of the voice, and saw Karen coming at him with her light-sticks. The girl started slashing at him, but Kokabiel dodged all attacks with ease. He then swung his Spear of Light and hits her weapon with enough force to knock her back.

However, this gave Father Leonardo enough time to grab the red cape and pull it off. Turning it into its holy-sword form. Kokabiel turned his attention back to him and slashed at him, but Father Leonardo blocked the attack, and then got down low, twirled, and cut into the Fallen Angel's thigh, making him cry out in pain.

Angered, Kokabiel attempted to take another swing at the Grand Exorcist, but Leonardo quickly stabbed the sword into his arm. As Kokabiel again cried in agony, the human man kicked him in the stomach, taking Kokabiel off his feet as he stumbled back. Father Leonardo quickly jumped back to a safe distance.

It wasn't enough to really hurt him, and Father Leonardo knew that.

Everyone there was making expressions of despair and breathed violently. Only Kokabiel, who was at an advantage, was smirking.

 **[Boost!]**

"Come on," Kenny said. "I need more."

"But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you Devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!" Kokabiel suddenly said.

Father Leonardo's eyes widened in shocked, but then they narrowed. He remembered that Kokabiel would have been around to know _that_.

Xenovia, on the other hand, wasn't an immortal being. "What?"

"…What do you mean?" Rias asked with doubt.

"Kokabiel, what does 'even after losing the masters you serve' supposed to mean," demanded the blue-haired follower of God. "Another my question now!"

Kokabiel started laughing aloud as he found it truly amusing. "Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you," he said, before turning his head towards Kenny. "Tell me, Kurosawa, do you know why the First Legion of Darkness was formed."

Father Leonardo raised an eyebrow. "The followers of Aku," he asked.

Kenny was also confused, but more with his question than who it involved. "It's to bring Aku back to life, right?"

"Yep." Kokabiel snapped his fingers. "But did you know that it was during the three-way war that he gained his first followers. And he did it was one simple act."

Kokabiel's sneer grew larger than it's ever been.

"BY KILLING GOD WITH HIS BARE HANDS!"

The shockwave of the revelation was set through everyone, as Kenny, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Karen, Xuelan, Karlamine, Isabela, Yubelluna, X-9, Xenovia, and Father Leonardo were put in a state of complete and total shock and disbelief.

"…!…Wh…what… What did he just say…?" Kenny whispered.

"No way…" Xenovia looked in disbelief. "…God is dead?"

"…God didn't exist anymore," Rias asked in also the same amount of disbelief. However, she was also scared because of another reason. "Aku…he…he really killed God? No…that couldn't be! You're lying, I never heard anything about that!"

"I was there to see it," Kokabiel told them. "During his second rein on the Earth, while Samurai Jack trained to fight him, Aku was challenged by God for the balance of the world. The three armies were there too, watching the two great powers of good and evil brawl. But in the end, Aku's powers had over powered God. Normally, he could have enslaved God and used Him as an example of his might, but he realized the He was far more important for that. So, in front of every one of the three factions, Aku killed God."

"No way…He's that powerful," Karen asked, feeling sick to her stomach.

"After the War, what was left were the Angels who had lost their God, the Devils that lost their Kings and the majority of High-Class devils and the Fallen Angels who lost most of the members apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the Angels and Fallen Angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen Angels can increase if the angels fall. But Pure-Angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even Pure-Devils are rare, right?"

"That doesn't explain why you were willing to follow Aku," Kenny said, trying to keep it together.

"Simple, really. Not only because he was a superior being that killed the ultimate balance of good and evil, but Aku then told us all that if we sided with him, and remained loyal to him, he would grant us any wish we desired. Anything beyond our wildest dreams."

"…Lies…it's a lie…" Slightly further away from where he was, Kenny saw Xenovia who seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. He felt sorry for her, learning it like this.

"It's not a lie," said Father Leonardo. All of them looked the Grand Exorcist in shock. While he wasn't as devastated as his companion, he was still shocked. "The final test to becoming the Grand Exorcist is to be told that God is dead and that he died doing the war." He frowned at the ground, remember that day. The day his world felt like it was collapsing on him. "It's to test your faith in Him, and see if you still had what it takes to be a Grand Exorcist. But…I never would have thought that…he was murdered…not like in battle as I image."

"Now, I could have cared less about Aku's promises and his quest to dominate the world. But what drives me crazy is that after Aku killed God and proclaimed his promise to those that would follow him, it was decided, to prevent him from gaining followers, that the war would be stopped!" Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. "WHY WOULD THEY DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN THE MIDDLE OF WINNING!? HOW DARE THEY KEEP ME FROM SQUASHING MY ENEMIES JUST WHEN IT WAS GETTING FUN!? THAT'S WHY I JOINED AKU'S! TO GET BACK AT ALL OF THOSE WHO DENIED MY FUN! Even that bastard Azazel declared that 'there is no second war' after losing the majority of his men in the war! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Asia covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear. "…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by Him is…" She asked, standing up after healing Koneko.

Kokabiel answered Asia doubt with a laugh. "That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans."

"The Archangel, Michael is acting as God's agent," Xenovia in continuous disbelief. "That means…all our prayers…"

"Well, if the 'system' used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing of God, and exorcism would function. I'm sure someone's been listening." Hearing Kokabiel's words was too much for Asia, and she dropped onto the floor.

Karen quickly went to her and held her. "Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!"

"It's a natural reaction," Father Leonardo said to her. "Most believers wouldn't be able to take the truth. Some can't even live with the truth."

"But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between good and evil has been broken. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Devil Kings, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenons occur. But now, I've waited for far too long. From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off with the rising of Aku! I'll kill all other members of the First Legion that aren't Fallen Angels, and then I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that our race is the ultimate beings! But first, I'll be taking that sword of yours, Kurosawa!"

Rias trembled. They couldn't win. Kokabiel was on totally different league from them. His motives were totally beyond theirs. He was someone who they shouldn't have tried to take on in the first place. But what's worse...

"Shut the fuck up!" Kenny suddenly exclaimed, taking Rias by surprise. The group all looked at in surprise too. "I can't let you destroy this town. My comrades and family. Just for your selfish motives! So God's not here anymore! It's all the more reason the stop Aku, I say!"

"Kukuku. You? Destroy Aku? Is that even possible," Kokabiel asked, confusing Kenny. "Let me ask you, boy. Do you really believe that you could destroy Aku?" This caused a gasp from the black-haired teen, as he froze there on the spot. "Remember, he was the one that killed God. The creator of all. What chance do you think you have?"

Kenny was silent for a moment, looking down at the ground with eyes widened. Was he right? Aku was able to kill _God_ , what chance did he have against that? Even with the Sword, he was fighting an immortal being that was the embody all that was evil.

"Is that it then?" Rias suddenly asked, startling Kenny and bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder and saw her angry face. "Just because someone said that you can't do something, you're just going to give up? You are forgetting, Kenny, we're here to fight with you! All of us are!"

Kenny was silent for a moment, letting her words sink in. He then looked at the other Devils and saw them smiling and nodding at him. Signifying that they were all right behind him. This brought on a smile to Kenny's lips, before he turned back to face Kokabiel. "They're right, Kokabiel," he proclaimed. Kenny then pointed the Sword to the sky with his left hand. "The one thing that always kept me going was not just Aku, but them too!"

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The Sword glowed brighter than ever, before the jewel on the Boosted Gear did the same, and then a massive pillar of red and light blue shot into the sky. Everyone on the field could feel the enormous power coming from both sacred weapons.

Even Kokabiel was startled by the immense power of the teenager. "No way!" Rias shouted in shock.

"I know this power," Kiba said. "This is like that time he fought Riser.

"It's the Sacred Gear and the Sword releasing their power after being perfectly aligned with their master's wishes," Akeno explained with a bright expression.

"So Aku killed God! That may be true, but I'll never stop fighting!" Kenny exclaimed to Kokabiel, before rushing at him.

Kokabiel laughed a Spear of Light at him, but Kenny quickly swung the Sword and whacked the spear away.

Kenny then reached the Fallen Angel and speeded past him, but not without cutting into his side, making Kokabiel let out an agonizing cry.

Kenny stopped a few meets away with a skid, dragging his feet into the dirt, as he looked back at Kokabiel. The evil being was still standing, and tending to his wounded side. He then looked over his shoulder to glare at Kenny, before conjuring a Spear and sending it flying at Kenny.

The black-haired teen blocked the spear and it goes off in a random direction. Kenny then rushed at Kokabiel again at great speeds.

Kokabiel laughed two Spears of Light at him.

Kenny got down and slides across the ground like if he was in a baseball game, leaning backwards to let the two light-based weapons pass over his face, while it was looking up.

After that, Kenny quickly jumped up and went at Kokabiel. He swung the Sword at him, but the warmonger took off into the air before Kenny could make contact with him. The young man looked up and saw Kokabiel hovering above.

Kenny transferred the Sword over to his left hand, before holding out his left arm out to the side. He charged a Red Dragon Slash. When it was ready with the blade turning bright white, he sent the fully powered attack at Kokabiel. "RED DRAGON SLASH!"

 _SSSHHHHHHIIIINNNNKKK!_

The massive arch of white power raced towards Kokabiel at great speeds. Kokabiel quickly conjured two Spears of Light and enlarged them to five times the normal size, and held them in front of himself. The Red Dragon Slash made contact, but to everyone's surprise, the attack pushed Kokabiel back, upwards, and slamming him into the barrier. Sandwiched between the two, the Fallen Angel struggled with all his might to keep himself from losing to the Slash. However, it proved to be too much and he screamed and…

* * *

From outside the barrier, as Sona and her peerage struggled to keep the dome up by the sudden power of whatever was pushing against it when suddenly…

 _BREAK!_

The Red Dragon Slash broke out, and the protective barrier started to break and fall apart like shattering glass.

Sone and her peerage cry out in shock when they were thrown off their feet and landing on their back and/or asses. Groaning a little, Sona sat up with a hand holding her head. "Want was that," she asked.

"My lady! Look! In the sky!" she heard Tsubaki exclaimed. Sona opened her shut eyes and looked at the sky. She was shocked to see the Red Dragon Slash flying upwards towards the moonlight night. The sound of it traveling, which she could only describe as a mixture of a vibration and a rocket thruster, echoed to where they were and maybe beyond.

They watched as the arch continued to fly up, as if it was going to exit the planet's atmosphere, before it disintegrated and disappeared.

Sona stared at where it once was, breathless. "Kenny…"

* * *

 _Thud!_

Kenny looked at where he heard the sound of an object hitting the ground was at. He was surprised to see it was Kokabiel, on his hands and knees growling. His clothing was steaming and there was a deep gash across his chest that was bleeding. "…It's the first time I saw a Red Dragon Emperor who releases its power just by the mere thought of his friends agreeing to fight with him… What are you? Who are you?" Kokabiel asked while narrowing his eyes.

Kenny responded after he pointed the Sword forward at the Fallen Angel. "I want you to me and my name, Kokabiel! I am Kenny Kurosawa! I am the Pawn of Rias Gremory! I am the possessor of the Red Dragon Emperor! I am the descendant of Samurai Jack! My power comes from love, passion, and a mission! I am the Red Dragon Samurai!"

"A little over the top there," Kiba uttered.

"I expected nothing less from a playboy," Koneko said with a deadpan expression.

"Yeah, and I can tell you want to be in that playboy's harem," Karen said mischievously, causing a blush from Koneko.

"Wait, he's got a harem!?" Exclaimed the Phoenix maids.

"Well, that's our Kenny for you," Akeno said with a very noticeable blush on her cheeks. She then turned towards. _'I'm sorry, Rias. I'm starting to fall for him, too.'_

"He's right," said Rias with confidence. "Wants important now is that we haven't lost the battle. We can't get up. Let's take Kenny's lead, everyone!"

"You got it, Rias!" Everyone agreed eagerly.

Kokabiel however chuckled and stood up. "For such a low-ranking Devil to damage me this much is damn near impossible," he stated, opening his wings with his evil sneer returning in full force. "This is interesting boy! I find you and that sword very interesting!"

"Fufufu. So do I." A sudden voice said, coming from the sky. It was not from anyone that the group knew. Kokabiel looked up at the sky and prompting everyone to do the same.

A ball of white light floated down towards the ground at a slow pace, before it stopped in front of the moon.

Suddenly, the ball took a new form that amazed and frightened most of those on the ground. A white plated armored person with eight wings of light growing from the back, where it gave out a divine glow in the dark night. There were jewels across various locations on the armor. It also had armor on the face so the identity of the individual couldn't be seen. However, the more Kenny looked at it, the more he saw the identical similarities the armor had with his "Boosted Gear Scale-mail". Only it looked more like a dragon than a samurai armor.

An unknown fear and nervousness suddenly ran throughout Kenny's whole body when he stared at the armored person. Its presence overwhelmed him, causing his body to shiver.

"Why is the Vanishing Dragon here," demanded Kokabiel.

"Vanishing Dragon?" Repeated Kenny. His whole body trembled. The feeling of his heart being grasped by it stopped him from moving. But at the same time, he was fascinated by the white appearance that emitted a mysterious light. "What the hell is going on?"

"…So you were attracted to the Red Dragon," Kokabiel asked the Vanishing Dragon. "If you get in my wa..."

 _RIP!_

Before Kokabiel could even finish his sentence, his black wings were ripped out of his back by the Vanishing Dragon, who flew behind the Fallen Angel in a fraction of a second. Blood came gushing out of Kokabiel's back from where his severed wings were. Kenny couldn't catch his movement with his eyes.

"It's like the wing of a crow," said the Vanishing Dragon. From his voice, they could tell the Vanishing Dragon was a young man. "It has a disgusting color to it. Azazel's wing is much darker and has the color of everlasting darkness you know?"

Karen's eyes widened. "Azazel?"

"Y…You! My wing!" Kokabiel became enraged after his wings were plucked off, but the Vanishing Dragon laughed quietly.

"It's a symbol that you have fallen. There's no need for wings for those who stooped down even below the earth, right?"

"Vanishing Dragon! Are you opposing me?!" Kokabiel flew up into the air with his remaining wings and created a countless number of spears of light in the sky. He then supersized them.

However, the Vanishing Dragon held out his hand, and his blue jewels glowed.

 **[Divide!]**

Kenny heard the sound, but it wasn't Ddraig's. The aura around Kokabiel got reduced immediately. Half of the spears of light in the sky also vanished.

"What have you done!?" Kokabiel exclaimed, as the last of the spears disappeared.

"His name is Albion," said the Vanishing Dragon. "One of the abilities of mine is called 'Divine Dividing'. It halves the power of those I touch every 10 seconds. Your power will become my power. You don't have time! If you don't defeat me quickly, you will become so weak that you can't even beat a human."

Karen looked at the armored person in confusion, which Rias saw and decide to explain it to her. "The ability of the Red Dragon Emperor doubles the power of the possessor and can transfer it to others. The ability of the White Dragon Emperor takes the power of their opponents and make it theirs. …Just like in the legend."

"Are you still bored? I thought I could have a bit more fun…" The Vanishing Dragon disappeared from sight and went towards Kokabiel while creating tracks of light.

 _POW!_

His fist went deep into Kokabiel's stomach. Kokabiel's body bent a lot and he vomited blood. He didn't even have a trace left of the overwhelming opponent from before. "…I…Impossible… me…"

"I was told by Azazel to take you back even if by force and escort Karen Kurosawa back to base. You acted a bit too much and even threatened his reincarnation subject."

Karen gave a deadpan expression. "Geez, nice to know he cares," she droned.

The Vanishing Dragon then took Kokabiel, rocketed upwards, before falling back down at great speeds, pushing the Fallen Angel in front of him.

"AZAZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLL!" Kokabiel bellowed out to the heavens, as he went down.

 _BOOM!_

The collision to the ground caused a crater to form that sent out a shock wave. Then, the magic circle created and used by Valper appeared again on the school field. It rose up from the ground and into the sky.

Sona and her peerage were running out of the school to join the group when they stopped after seeing the magic circle ascending. Once it was over, the school, it shattered and disappeared.

"The waves from the magic square are disappearing," said Tsubaki said in astonishment.

"Then does that mean the battle is won," Sona asked, staring at the field with wide eyes. "If so…"

When the dust cleared, the Vanishing Dragon was standing in the center of the crater. Kokabiel, the great Fallen Angel who had 10 wings, was put on his shoulder. Defeated.

The Vanishing Dragon turned his attention towards the group of Devils, mainly at Karen. "Karen Kurosawa," he said. "Is Freed still alive?"

Karen was confused by this and looked at the bleeding body of Freed. She opened her wings and flew over to him, before kneeling down and pressing two fingers to his neck. Amazingly, even with a missing arm, the guy was still alive. "Yeah," Karen told the Dragon.

"Then I'll need for you to carry him as we go back." The Vanishing Dragon climbed out of the crater. "There are things I need to ask him. We will deal with him after that." Karen shrugged and picked up the unconscious madman. She then went over to the white armored person.

 **[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one?]**

That was Ddraig's voice. Kenny's gauntlet was glowing. But this time, all were able to hear the dragon talking. "The dragon hand talked," Rias asked, as the Vanishing Dragon turned towards the boy after getting his attention.

 **[You have been awakened, red-one?]**

When the dragon of the armor talked, the wings glowed white.

 **[I was wondering when we would finally meet again.]**

 **[As have I. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]**

Karen looked at the Vanishing Dragon with a confused expression. "Fight? What fight?"

"Yeah, I'm wondering about that too," said Kenny, staring intensely at the white armor.

 **[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]**

 **[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]**

 **[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]**

 **[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]**

 **[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]**

Both of them gave their farewell, and the White Dragon Emperor looked at Karen. "It's time to go."

However, Kenny stepped up and seemed unsatisfied. "Hold on! Where are you taking my sister!? Who are you, anyways!? More importantly, I got some questions I want to ask Kokabiel myself!"

The possessor of the Vanishing-Dragon didn't let Kokabiel go, and placed a hand around Karen's arm. "You need strength to understand everything. Get stronger, my rival, I will fight you one day." He turned into a white light and flew up, taking Karen with him. Everyone became speechless at the outcome no one had predicted.

Kenny sighed and lowered the Sword. Even if Kokabiel was taken and Karen had to go back to Azazel's base, he was relieved. As Rias and Sona talked about repairing the school before class tomorrow, he was worried about what was going to happen to his little sister. But if she was unharmed after all this time, he was sure that Karen was going to be okay.

As Sona and Rias talked, Tsubaki turned her head towards where Kiba was standing. She saw how deep in thought he was. Then a strange feeling entered her heart that was telling her to go to him. Was it pity or sympathy? The Queen could tell, but she ended up starting to walk towards him.

"Kiba?" The blonde Knight was brought out of his thoughts and turned towards the direction of the voice, seeing that it was Tsubaki. "Are you okay," she asked, retaining her stoic look.

Kiba was silent for a moment, before looking at his Holy-Demonic Sword. "I was just thinking…It's finally finished. Even if someone intruded, this town's safe," he said. He didn't know why, but he started to just speak of everything on his mind to Tsubaki. "But then I think it hadn't ended yet… Because there was someone who took over Valper's research at the Vatican headquarters. When I confront that person, what will I do with this Holy-Demonic Sword… I still don't know…"

Just then a hand was placed on his shoulder, making Kiba gasp lightly when he saw who it was.

It was Tsubaki, who was giving him something she rarely gave anyone: a smile. Smile met to comfort him. "Let's not worry about the complicated stuff for now," she said. "For now, you can say that it ended for now, right? Besides, when you cross that bridge, you'll have your friends." Tsubaki then turned around and walked away towards her group.

Kiba was left there to stare at her with widened eyes. He never told anyone, but he's always found the young bespectacled woman to be very beautiful. Sure, there were Rias and Akeno, two of the most gorgeous girls in the school, but Kiba's always found himself staring at Tsubaki. And just a rare smile was enough to make him smile too.

"…Um, Kiba?" Kiba turned in the direction of the other familiar voice and saw it was Asia, who had regained consciousness. "We can do club activities together again, yes," Asia asked him with a worried face.

It was amazing to Kiba. She was worried about him, even though she should be having a hard time after the existence of God was rejected. She was truly a kind girl.

Before Kiba could respond to the girl, Rias called his name. "Kiba." The boy looked at Rias and saw her welcoming smile. "I'm glad you've decided to return. Also to reach Balance-Breaker. As your master, I am proud."

Kiba then kneeled down on one knee, with his head low. "…Rias. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

Rias went to him and kneeled down, and then patted his cheek with her hand, comforting him like she always did. "But you have returned. That is enough for me. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"President… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the Knight of Rias Gremory's group."

"Ufufufu. Thank you."

Kenny watch from a few feet away, smiling happily knowing that Kiba was back with them at long last. Hoping that they would never be split up again. Then Father Leonardo walked up to his side, watching the peerage too. "Looks like your friend returned," he said.

"That's right," Kenny responded. "And thank you. If it wasn't for you, Xenovia, or Irina, I'm not sure want would have happened."

"The Excalibur is destroyed. Valper is dead, and Freed's in the hands of the Fallen Angels. Nothing went as we thought it would have."

"Yeah…" The two watched as The Phoenix maids and X-9 joined up with the group, and Kiba was told that he was going to be given a thousand spanking, much to his dismay. Kenny smiled sympathetically at his friend, before turning his head to the Grand Exorcist. "You know you stay with us at my house, just for the night. It'll be a way of saying thanks."

Father Leonardo was silent for a moment, before he said, "Thank you, but we'll find a hotel to stay at. However, I'll have to think about your offer." He then turned around, and began walking away. His red cape flowing in the wind. "When the time comes, I'll call upon you for your help."

Kenny looked at him in confusion, before his attention was caught by Xenovia a few meters away. She was standing over the four remaining pieces of the four-in-one Excalibur, but staring at him. When the blue-haired girl saw that he was looking at her, she blushed and looked away.

Kenny could only wonder what she was thinking.

* * *

A few days have passed since the incident with Kokabiel. Karen hadn't shown up in those days, but Kenny's gotten texts for her. She at the location that Azazel was, and was staying there for the time being. At least that gave Kenny time to figure out what to do with her room.

Now, after school was finished, Asia and Kenny entered into the clubroom, only to be shocked at what they found.

"Hey, Red Dragon Samurai."

Standing there while wearing a Kuoh Academy's girls uniform was Xenovia.

"Xenovia," said Kenny said, not being able to hide his unrest and grabbed his shinai bag. "Why, are you here?"

Rias, on the other hand, greeted Xenovia from her desk. "Oh good, you found us. Welcome home," she said, getting a confused look from Kenny and Asia. "Everyone, I like for you to welcome our newest Knight."

"Wait, what?" Kenny looked at the blue-haired girl in disbelief. "You're joking, right?"

PA!

"Son of a bitch!" Kenny exclaimed after being he and Asia were startled by the pair of black wings that grew out of Xenovia's back, before she closed them. "Okay, what gives," he demanded. "Are you doing this just to get the Sword?"

"It's not like that, I promise," Xenovia said. "After I found out that God was actually killed by the one called Aku, I was desperate, so I begged for Rias to take me in."

"Having a Durandal wielder would be nice. With this, you two and Kiba, will be the sword fighters of this group," Rias told them with much enjoyment. But it seemed all too fast for Kenny to believe.

"And I was transferred to this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Let's get along, Kenny." Xenovia says, while breathing with her nose, trying to sound cute.

"…Don't make such a cute sound with a serious voice," Kenny said.

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy."

Kenny then asked, "But why did you really want to be a Devil, in our group? Is this even what you wanted?"

"Without God, I have no meaning," Xenovia stated, with a hand on her chin to show she was thinking. "But I'm not sure if become my old enemy is the best thing. But…for the little sister of the Devil King, she's been shockingly kind. Oh, I hope I made the right choice." Straining her thoughts, she placed her face in her hand. "I feel like I have, but there's so much doubt." Xenovia then puts her hands together to pray. "Please, help me, oh Lord!"

She received some damage because of that, hold her head down while mumbling something.

Kenny sighed exasperatedly, before a thought entered his head. "By the way, where's Irina and Father Leonardo?"

However, he wasn't expecting for a look of despair to dawn on her. "They returned to our headquarters."

— **(flashback)—**

 _At the airport, Xenovia was facing both Father Leonardo and Irina. The Grand Exorcist looked at her with slight concern, but Irina looked at the blue-haired with such contempt and disappointment._

" _Father Leonardo, what's going to happen with the remaining pieces of the four Excaliburs," Xenovia asked._

" _We'll do what we can with them," Father Leonardo told her. "The four fragments that were retrieved are the cores of the sword. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they can make the cores functional again, they can use alchemy to make the holy-swords again."_

" _That's good to hear."_

" _Oh yes, it's wonderful," said Irina, continuing to look at Xenovia in a negative way. "If only you did it with us."_

" _Yes, I feel that way too," Xenovia said, causing Irina to finally lose it._

" _Tell me why! Why are you letting this happen, Grand Exorcist?! She's letting herself being turned into a Devil, and the Church is just letting it happen! She's betraying us all and you're just letting her walk away!"_

 _Father Leonardo snapped his head at her with an angered look. This frightened Irina, making her know that she stepped out of line. But the man didn't say anything, only wanting her to stop talking about things she doesn't understand. "What right do you have to speak of thinks you don't clearly understand?"_

 _This only upset Irina even more, and she just walked away to their plane, with tears filling her eyes._

 _Father Leonardo then looked back at Xenovia. "I'm sorry. For everything. You have my blessings, but know this: We might be enemies the next time we meet."_

 _And with that, the Grand Exorcist left._

— **(flashback ends)—**

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God and Aku, I don't know what would have happened to her or what she would do."

Kenny felt sorry for Xenovia, and sad to hear that Irina was like that. She was such a cheerful girl, with a strong belief. If Irina learned the truth, there's a chance she'd come after him to take the Sword. "So why did the Church just let you go," he asked.

"When I mentioned the murder of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing about God and Aku. Father Leonardo tried to defend me, but I told him that it was for the best. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off."

"So that's why you became a Devil," Asia said. "And you joined us to help fight Aku and his followers."

Xenovia turned her head towards Asia. "Yes, and now I see that they wanted the Sword not just because there may be followers in the Church, but because those that were not wanted it to avenge God. I wanted this too, but when I look back, I'm not worthy of it. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well," she said and bowed her head. "I'm so sorry Asia. The things I said to you were wrong and hurtful. I was a holy sword user who was admired, but I'm now a heretic. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me."

She then turned to Kenny. "And I'm incredibly sorry to you too, Kenny. I've said so many bad things about you and your family. Now that I know the truth, I feel awful. Like a monster…"

Xenovia stopped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up and stared Kenny, a little surprised to see how handsome he actually was. "It's okay," he told her with a smile. "You made a mistake, and you want to make up for it."

"He's right, Xenovia." Asia smiles like the Virgin Mary as she forgave her. "I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a Devil now, I met someone, people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place live in now and the people I have met."

Xenovia was indeed surprised to know that the two of them were so willing to forgive her. After her words and actions against them, she was sure that they wanted nothing to do with her. She wasn't expecting the opposite. But Xenovia didn't question it and smiled gratefully. "Then I won't let you all down," she uttered. "I'll help you in your battle against Aku."

Xenovia tries to leave the room, but Asia stopped her. "U..umm! Next weekend, I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia," Asia asked with a smile. Xenovia had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except…..."

"Except?

Xenovia then said it with a smile to Asia. "Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!" Asia's answer was given with a smile.

Xenovia then turned towards Kiba. "I also would like to have a battle with my holy-sword, Durandal against your Holy-demonic sword as well, Kiba."

"Alright. I won't lose next time." Kiba also replied with a smile.

Kenny smiled at Xenovia as he stared. He really didn't get her, but could see that she wasn't really a bad person.

Rias clapped her hand and stood up from her desk. "Now. Since everyone has returned again, let's start the club activity again! Also, all weekend activities are cancelled."

This surprised them a little. "Why? What's going on," Kenny asked.

"It's surprising you don't know. But I'll tell you," Rias said before winking at him. "I'd love to go on that date you asked me."

"…really?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Cocytus, the deepest part of the Underworld, there was no light. No light as ever been able to reach this far below, but there was one. The light came from a large pillar of ice in various hues and shades of purple. Inside of this pillar was Kokabiel. Frozen in the ice with a look of anger, despair, and agony.

All was silent in the dark area, until footsteps were heard.

 _Step…Step…Step…Step…Step…_

"Poor, Kokabiel," said a deep voice that echoed in Cocytus. "You were so close to you war. So close to destroying your enemies. So…so close."

The person talking, walked towards the pillar of ice, and when he was close enough to it, his figure was able to be seen. It was a tall man with a black cloak and a black hood over his head, hiding his face. The mysterious man stopped a few feet away from Kokabiel.

"You have caused quite the headache for the First Legion, Kokabiel," the man in black said. "Not only did you act without the accords of the others, but you planned to betray those of us who were not of your 'supreme' race and ended up getting yourself captured. But…this is only a minor setback, one we can work in our favor."

"It's a good thing that they haven't asked you any questions…however…."

 _SLAB!_

The man in black shot a long, thin black rod out of his left sleeve at Kokabiel, and it stabbed the warmonger right in between his eyes.

"I don't think we can trust you anymore."

The man in black walked away, leaving Kokabiel to die.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Shine**_ **by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a room and focuses on an accordion-book that was open all the way onto a table.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** The scene then fades to show the beginning of the book, before moving to the left, as it showed the pictures in it. The first of the pictures was of Kenny and Karen smiling in front of their new home.

 **[And I don't know why, all I know is something's wrong]** As the camera moved, showing the rest of the photos, it then showed a picture of Kenny looking sideways at the camera, wearing a black hooded jacket with a lollipop in his mouth. The next picture showed Rias looking into the bright blue sky from the window of the old school building.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** The next picture showed both Akeno and Asia, each in their gym clothing, practicing magic. The one after that was of Kiba as he smiled sheepishly at a group of girls that had hearts in their eyes.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** After that, Koneko was seen in a picture, looking really annoyed and embarrassed while wearing cat pajamas. Then Isabella, Xuelan, Karlamine, and Yubelluna were seen looking through the window of a shop.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** X-9's picture, while holding up Lulu in his palm, was shown giving a peace sign to the viewer.

 **[Maybe on your own you take a conscious step]** The next picture was of Sona and her peerage walking down the hall. The picture next and under it was of Sona being hugged by Serafall, much to her embarrassment.

 **[Do you wanna give it up? All that I want…]** The next picture was of Kenny, smiling to the camera as he wore the samurai armor before the Rating Game. The photo after that was Grayfia watching over an injured Kenny with a hand on his head.

 **[Is for you to SHINE~]** The photo after that showed Kenny challenging Riser to his dual.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The next photo was of Rias and Akeno playing tennis against Sona and Tsubaki.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** A photo after that showed Xenovia naked, as she posed sexily for the camera. The one underneath it show Rias and Asia running to stop her.

 **[SHINE~]** Irina is shown in a church praying.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The photo after that showed the wooden Aku medallion.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** Fading away from that one photo, the scene changed to show the last picture in the book. Kenny is shown sleeping in bed, surrounded by the sleeping, naked bodies of Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Sona, Tsubasa, Yubelluna, Isabela, Karlamine, Xuelan, Serafall, and Kiyome.

 **[SHINE~]** A hand then closes the accordion book.

* * *

 **Narrator:** **"On the next episode of** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **…."**

 **Karen:** "So what are you going to do for your date?"

 **Kenny:** "The last time I went on a date, it got me killed."

 **?(Rossweisse)?:** "Kenny Kurosawa. I need for you to come with me."

 **Narrator: "** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **. Updates coming soon."**

 **Rias:** "The night is ours, my cute samurai"

 **Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

 **AN:**

 **That wraps up this episode and the Excalibur Arc, and the next episode will be Kenny and Rias' date, and the first Lemon of the series.**

 **This was another long chapter for the story, and it's because the two episodes that made up the first battle of Kuoh Academy was broken up into two episodes in the anime. So I decided to put them together.**

 **Cerberus was replaced by the Beetle Drones from** _ **Samurai Jack**_ **. This came from the idea of having the robots in the story as the expendable army of the First Legion of Darkness, and to have everyone in the episode show off what they can do in combat.**

 **Now you know why Kokabiel joined Aku. Aku was the one that killed God. Some of you actually figured this out and, it really shouldn't be that big of a surprise. Something that I think forget about the villain is that while he was funny and a goofball, he was extremely dangerous too. Aku was incredibly powerful, and if** _ **Samurai Jack**_ **'s story was in the** _ **DxD**_ **universe, God would have found a way to stop him from taking over the world and many others. But in the end, God was killed by the ultimate evil of unlimited power.**

 **And then Kokabiel died. If he doesn't have any other roles in the series later on, then there's no reason to have him around anymore.**

 **Also, I had Freed get the SHIT beaten out of him and had him lose a hand just because I wanted him to. He's a real piece of shit, after all.**

 **A little bit of KibaxTsubaki was also thrown in. It's almost impossible to actually find this pairing anywhere.**

 **This might be the shortest season of "The Red Dragon Samurai" compared to season 1. The original story arc will be after the next one: the Treaty Arc. I promise that it'll be a special arc.**

" **Become ONE" is next on the list of stories to be updated, so I'll be working on that again.**

 _ **IMPORTANT!**_ **Some of you have given me ideas for the** _ **My Hero Academia**_ **fanfic and I thank all of you. Some of them were and some were not, and I will not lie, some of them were of series I'm not all too familiar with and have never seen. However, after talking with another user, I've come up with an idea that would work and I'm going to be strict on this crossover and I wouldn't be accessing many suggestions, only for how difficult it'll be.**

 **I've decided to make it a** _ **My Hero Academia**_ **/** _ **Marvel**_ **crossover! And here are the things that will happen in the story.**

 **#1: The OC will be an alternate version of Spider-Man, like Miles Morales. His backstory will be a mixture of both Peter Parker's and Daredevil's origins.**

 **#2: None of the other** _ **Marvel**_ **characters are going to be in the** _ **My Hero Academia**_ **world.** _ **MHA**_ **is its own universe and I don't need for people to demand for sudden appears from the Avengers, X-Men, or S.H.I.E.L.D, because they just wouldn't work in the world. Also, none of Spider-Man's villain will be originating in that universe.**

 **#3: The way it is going to include the previously mentioned teams and villains is by interdimensional travel. That way the OC Spider-Man will be able to meet the other Spider-Men.**

 **#4: No** _ **Marvel**_ **girls in the harem! It's going to be a small harem with girls of the SAME AGE and only from the** _ **My Hero Academia**_ **universe.**

 **#5 Last and not lease because the requests I've gotten would lead to this: No** _ **DC comics**_ **crossing over. I'm sorry, but I'm a** _ **Marvel**_ **fan. I do like** _ **Batman**_ **, but that's it. This isn't going to be a three way crossover!**

 **That's it for now. Please be sure to favorite and follow if you like the series. If you already have, then please leave a review on the episode, and PM me on anything if you wish. Thank you for reading and have a good day.**


	21. Opening 2

**AN:**

 **I've decided to have the new opens of the story be separated from the episodes, as they take up a lot of space. I'll be using the original monolog opens from "The Red Dragon Samurai" season 1, but if you want to read this one before reading the new episodes of the second half of this season, he you go.**

 **Also I have Episode XXI posted right after this.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **("…Gotta get back…back to the past…Samurai Jack.")** There's nothing but a black screen.

 **("I've finally returned to the past and defeated Aku.")** The scene then goes down to reveal Jack. His silhouette all white with a white shadow behind him, standing in the dark with his back turned towards the viewer.

 **("But, I still feared for the future.")** Jack is then shown looking out at the horizon from the balcony of his castle, pink Sakura leaves falling all around him and his empire. The scene then changes to show an opening in a snowbound forest with towering trees.

 **("Though he's gone, his shadow still remains.")** The camera turned slowly to the right and stopped when it shows Jack meditating on the snow covered ground, with his right side facing the viewer. There's then a close up of the sheathed Sword, as the blade is pulled from the scabbard.

 **("Though I will not be around, I will not let the nightmare return.")** The scene focuses only on the Sword's blade, as reflection of Jack's eyes was shown in the metal for a moment, before Aku's eyes replaced them.

 **("With a simple goal, the Sword was passed down to eldest child of the eldest child.")** Jack's silhouette, with the sword in hand, stands on top of a hill looking at his home from a distance. But then the scene changes to where there was a woman standing in Jack's place, looking at another city of the in the 19th century.

 **("To be passed down throughout the times.")** The scene fades into another one, this time to a man looking at a city set ablaze in the night, as American bombers fly overhead during World War 2.

 **("So that if Aku does comes back, there's hope.")** Again, the scene changes. But this time shows Kenny's silhouette looking at Kuoh. The city lit by its neon lights in the night atmosphere.

 **("I've placed my faith in him, and those around him.")** Kenny was now sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree while looking up at the silhouette figure a familiar young woman. The screen suddenly goes black.

 **("His name is Kenny Kurosawa… the Red Dragon Samurai.")** Things continue to remain black, but then the Sword is seen falling in slow motion.

 **{Play** _ **Move Along**_ **by The All-American Rejects}**

 **(When all you got to keep is strong)** The song of the intro starts when the Sword's stopped falling at a diagonal angle and when the black back disappeared, showing that it was in the right grip of Kenny. The viewer is shown Kenny's right side, as he's walking in heavy rain at night, soaked complete. The title appeared when lightning flashed behind him.

 _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_

 **(Move along, move along like I know you do)** The camera stopped moving with him, and Kenny walked off screen, causing the title to disappear like a mist.

 **(And even when your hope is gone)** A flash of lightning, and the viewer is then shown a close up of the right half of Kenny's serious face, as he faced them. The viewer is then shown Kenny, along with Rias, Asia, and Kiba on his left, and Akeno, Koneko, and Xenovia to his right. They are all walking in towards the viewer in the nightly rain. Soaked by the weather, that even the girls' bras were able to be seen through their clothing.

While they were walking, the camera is moving back, showing that slightly they were approaching a group of Beetle Drones.

 **(Move along, move along just to make it through)** A quick second cut away shows only the front of the Beetle Drone horde, as their red eyes shined in the night, and light from the lightning reflecting off them.

Showing the feet of our heroes, they stop. The Devils then look up when bright lights shined on them, which after the camera moves to the right, is shown to be a pair of stadium lights shining on them. Two in front of them, and also two behind them, and these lights revealed that they were surrounded by Beetle Drones.

The hundreds upon thousands of Beetle Drones stood on their back legs, ready to attack them.

 **(When all you got to keep is strong)** Viewing them from an angle, the viewer sees simultaneously Xenovia summoning Durandal, Koneko standing in a fighting position, Akeno charging her lightning, Kenny activating his Boosted Gear, Rias charging her Power of Destruction, Asia pulling out her dagger, and Kiba summoning his Holy Demonic Sword all at once, at the same time.

The Beetle Drones charged at them.

Kenny charged forward.

 **(Move along, move along like I know you do)** His name, _**Kenny Kurosawa**_ , appeared when he sliced a Drone down the middle.

The camera quickly moves to _ **Rias Gremory**_ , who had her right arm aimed and was ready to fight a blast of her demonic powers. She fired the blast, which any and all Beetle Drones that were in its way, creating many explosions.

 **(And even when your hope is gone)** _ **Asia Argento**_ using one hand to heal Akeno's cut back, wide blocking an attack from a Beetle Drone with her dagger.

 _ **Akeno Himejima**_ quick returns the favor by pointing a figure at the robot and shooting its head off with her light. Then, with her trademark smile, points her figure up to the sky and collects lightning from the sky, before aiming at a group of Beetle Drones and unleashed her Holy Lightning. Destroying many of them.

 **(Move along, move along just to make it through)** Then, with her trademark smile, Akeno points her figure up to the sky and collects lightning from the sky, before aiming at a group of Beetle Drones and unleashed her Holy Lightning. Destroying many of them.

 _ **Koneko Toujou**_ kicked a Drone right in the center, breaking it almost in half as she sent backwards.

Showing his left side, _**Yuuto Kiba**_ , cuts an off-screen Beetle Drone in a single slash. The camera then moves to the right—and showing her right side—shows _**Xenovia Quarta**_ cutting an off-screen Drone, too.

 **(When all you got to keep is strong)** Changing scenes, it shows the inside of the room Gasper was held up in. In there, the viewer sees _**Gasper Vladi**_ sitting in his box, hugging his stuffed bunny, as tears flowed from his eyes.

 **(Move along, move along like I know you do (Know you do))** But then, _**Karen Kurosawa**_ comes up behind him and knees down, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug with her one Fallen Angel wing out. This causes Gasper's eyes to widened, but to also form a smile

 **(And even when your hope is gone)** In a dark room, Sirzechs, Azazel, and Michael walk towards each other, before stopping.

 **(Move along, move along just to make it through)** They then held out one of their hands and placed them on top of one another, before opening their wings, showing they are uniting.

 **(Go on, go on, go on, go on)** _ **Sona Sitri**_ and her peerage are then shown quickly for a moment. _**Yubelluna**_ , _**Xuelan**_ , _**Karlamine**_ , and _**Isabella**_ are then shown posing. _**X-9**_ and _**Lulu**_ are shown next. And finally _**Vali**_ is seen, before he jumps up and next seen in front of the moon in his dragon armor.

 **(Right back what is wrong)** Back on the battlefield, _**Irina Shidou**_ and _**Father Leonardo** _ slashed through a pair of Beetle Drones.

 **(We move along)** Kenny looked at them in wonder, before the two turned towards him. The Grand Exorcist nodded, while Irina smiled and winked.

 **(Go on, go on, go on, go on)** _ **Serafall Leviathan**_ is shown doing a twirl, before facing the viewer and doing her pose.

 **(Right back what is wrong)** Taking the viewer to Kenny, he is then shown pointing the Sword to the sky, before unleashing his Balance Breaker.

 **(We move along)** He then slashed horizontally, destroying many Beetle Drone.

 **(Go on, go on, go on, go on)** Afterwards, Kenny looked up and stared at something. A quick angle change, and the camera shows the viewer tower silhouette of Aku with his head behind the moon.

 **(Right back what is wrong)** After blasting away so Beetle Drones that were in front of her, Rias turned around and ran towards Kenny, before jumping on his back.

 **(We move along)** The thrusters on his back ignited, and Kenny flew up into the air above the Beetle Drone, as Rias held on for dear life.

 **(Go on, go on, go on, go on)** _ **Odin**_ is then shown, then _**Ra**_ , then _**Vishnu**_ , and finally _**Samurai Jack**_ , who smiles at the viewer before turning around and disappearing.

 **(Right back what is wrong)** Coming towards the viewer as he flew towards Aku in the windy rain, Kenny charged Red Dragon Slash.

 **(We move along)** He then launched the attack at the viewer, and the scene goes completely blank, as the intro ends.


	22. Episode XXI

_**WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON!**_

* * *

 **("…Gotta get back…back to the past…Samurai Jack.")** There's nothing but a black screen.

 **("I've finally returned to the past and defeated Aku.")** The scene then goes down to reveal Jack. His silhouette all white with a white shadow behind him, standing in the dark with his back turned towards the viewer.

 **("But, I still feared for the future.")** Jack is then shown looking out at the horizon from the balcony of his castle, pink Sakura leaves falling all around him and his empire. The scene then changes to show an opening in a snowbound forest with towering trees.

 **("Though he's gone, his shadow still remains.")** The camera turned slowly to the right and stopped when it shows Jack meditating on the snow-covered ground, with his right side facing the viewer. There's then a close up of the sheathed Sword, as the blade is pulled from the scabbard.

 **("Though I will not be around, I will not let the nightmare return.")** The scene focuses only on the Sword's blade, as reflection of Jack's eyes was shown in the metal for a moment, before Aku's eyes replaced them.

 **("With a simple goal, the Sword was passed down to eldest child of the eldest child.")** Jack's silhouette, with the sword in hand, stands on top of a hill looking at his home from a distance. But then the scene changes to where there was a woman standing in Jack's place, looking at another city of the in the 19th century.

 **("To be passed down throughout the times.")** The scene fades into another one, this time to a man looking at a city set ablaze in the night, as American bombers fly overhead during World War 2.

 **("So that if Aku does comes back, there's hope.")** Again, the scene changes. But this time shows Kenny's silhouette looking at Kuoh. The city lit by its neon lights in the night atmosphere.

 **("I've placed my faith in him, and those around him.")** Kenny was now sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree while looking up at the silhouette figure a familiar young woman. The screen suddenly goes black.

 **("His name is Kenny Kurosawa, the Red Dragon Samurai**.") Then the title burns itself into the scene, glowing red as it shines in the dark.

 _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_

* * *

 **Episode XXI**

" **Lustful Passion"**

To start off the day, Kenny went to go take a shower in the bathroom. He was now currently sitting in the bathtub while thinking. It actually amazed him on how his life went. It was only in the spring that he became a Devil and learned about his family's history. It was now summer, and he's fought robots, assassins, Fallen Angels, a High-Class, and prevented a war from starting.

The seasons have definitely moved by fast, and things really developed greatly for him and his friends and family.

"Asia, your skin is so beautiful. I am jealous."

"Really? You think so? I always thought your skin was whiter and smoother than anyone I've met."

"Ufufu, well that's nice of you to say."

One of these developments was the fact that he's gotten used to Rias and Asia bathing with him. The beautiful crimson and golden-haired girls were standing and washing themselves, covered with foaming body soap. It was like being in every fantasy a guy can dream of, and Kenny was living it out in the real world.

It all started a few minutes ago with Kenny went to take a bath. But he ended up walking in on Asia as she was stripping down herself, having gone into the bathroom before him. He apologies and was about to leave, when Rias showed up and wanted to take a bath with the two of them.

Kenny wasn't all too bothered by the situation. He's seen them naked before and slept in the same bed with them. They were also undeniably very beautiful. But he was also glad that Asia wasn't upset with him and Rias anymore, after finding out that Kenny asked Rias on a date and she agreed.

Staring at the ceiling, Kenny was pulled from his thoughts when Rias' voice said, "You thinking about our date?" He looked and saw her entering into the bathtub with him, before pressing her body to his.

Kenny blushed from the close contact with his equally naked body. Hoping that she wouldn't notice how hard he was getting. "W-Well, yes, actually," he said. "But why are you in the tub with me?"

"Well, it's just that I've always wanted to take a bath like this with you," Rias said with a smile, while pressing her body even more to him. "And now that we're going to have a date, I just wanted to have this moment together." The way she talked to him in that voice was really driving his hormones crazy. He's used to having her naked body close to him in bed, but that's because he had clothes on when he slept. Now the smell of her shampoo and the touch of her body on his were absolutely stimulating and at this point Kenny was reaching a limit. "What's wrong, Kenny? Don't you like taking a hot bath with me?"

"N-No, I like it, Rias," Kenny said with a smile, while using his hands to cover his erection.

"Good." The redhead pressed herself further into him. "Just hearing that from you that me so happy. I want to bathe with you like this every day." But then to Kenny's demise, Rias traced her eyes down his body and noticed hands trying to hide his crouch. Realizing what it was, she smiled more seductively. "But by the looks of your 'friend', I don't think you'll be able to keep control of your actions. How about once every 3 days? Or once every 5 days? I won't like it if it's only once a week." Asia finally noticed what Rias was doing and made an unpleasant face.

As she held his face in her hands, Kenny was trying with every ounce of willpower to restrain himself and not do anything bold. _'Alright, Kenny. Stay calm. Asia's here and I can't do anything like that in front of her…But I'm not going to lie. If we had the chance, I don't think that I'd be able to hold anything back. DAMNIT! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!'_

The look on her samurai's face made Rias aware of what he was thinking. "Do you want me," she asked. Kenny looked surprised at her, thinking that she read his mind. "It's only natural for a couple to have sex, but I do wonder what you would do to me if Asia wasn't here. I guess we'll see when we out tomorrow."

"No way!"

 _SPLASH!_

Asia surprised the two of them by vigorously jumping into the bathtub. She then threw herself onto Kenny and wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace. "I hate being left out!" She exclaimed. "E-Even though I want to enter the bath together as well!"

Rias' face changed into a sharp expression and she raised her eyebrows. "Listen Asia: since it's this situation, I will say it clearly. Kenny belongs to me. The boy belongs to my family and is my servant. And to top it all off, he's my _boyfriend_! Understand."

Kenny was a little back by this. Sure, she agreed to go on the date, but didn't think that it would make them boyfriend and girlfriend until the actual date. "Really?"

Rias turned her attention to him, and her sharp expression turned to soft and loving. "Why of course it does, silly."

"That may be true. But he's my Kenny as well!" Asia argued. Upon hearing Asia's words, Rias narrowed her eyes and stood up. The small bathtub was becoming a war zone for the two girls! But before any more arguing could be done…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD?" yelled the voice of Kenny's younger sister, Karen. She was just a normal girl until she was killed and became the first human to ever be revived as a Fallen Angel. It was enough to make the two girls with Kenny stop their arguing before it began. By the sound of it, it didn't sound like Karen was having a pleasant conversation. And more curious was that after the fight with Kokabiel, she went with the White Dragon and wasn't seen for two days. Did she just come back?

Kenny stood up from the water and stepped out of the tub. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist and walked to the door. "What is going on with her," he asked, reaching for the door handle.

When he opened the door, Kenny was almost startled to see Karen right in front of him, about to reach for the handle also. She looked up and was a little wide eyed by his wet body that was almost naked. Karen shook her head and faced her brother with a serious expression. "Are you free this afternoon?"

"Well…yes but—"

"Then I'll need to come with me." Karen interrupted him. Her eyes showed a dead serious vibe that told Kenny this wasn't the time to miss a round. "It's important."

* * *

"FUCK!" Kenny yelled when he kicked a tin can in frustration. As the sun was beginning to set, Kenny and Karen were now in an abandoned parking lot in the city. They were at the only working street light in the lot, which was in the middle of it. The youngest was perched on the light while looking around for someone, and Kenny was on the ground pacing when he kicked the can.

"That's what I thought when I got the call," Karen admitted.

"No, that's not possible." Kenny stopped pacing and looked up at his sister. "How did it happen?"

"From what we know, the person was able to get in and killed him, and then get out, all without being seen." Karen sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "This pretty bad."

"'Bad'?" Kenny retorted. " _Kokabiel_. Is. _Dead_. No—Not dead. He's been killed! And all when he was imprisoned. That's more than bad! That means that the First Legion of Darkness got to him before he could be questioned about the them."

"And for all we know it could have been anyone," Karen said, still looking about. "I heard that it wasn't just the Fallen Angels that were going to question him. There were also going to be the leaders of both the Devils and Angels."

Kenny sighed in frustration and paced around again. He then stopped abruptly when he realized something that troubled him greatly. "And if that the chase," he said, looking back at Karen, "that means that…"

"There are some traitors in the fractions," said new and yet familiar voice that came from behind Kenny.

Karen looked at who it was and smiled. "It's about time, boss," she said, opening her wings and flew over her brother. Kenny quickly turned around and saw her land on the ground between him and the person.

When his eye laid upon the new person, Kenny's eyes widened when it was revealed to be the very same client that's been summoning him frequently.

The man in the black kimono.

"You?" He asked.

"You did good, Karen," the man said with a smile. "I was actually surprised that you agreed to bring him here in the first place."

Karen's wings disappeared, and she stepped off to the side so that she wasn't in the way of him and Kenny. "Yeah, but remember," she said with a finger pointed threateningly at the man. "I've got my eye on you."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." The man waved her off and walked towards Kenny. Now knowing that he wasn't the person he made himself out to be, Kenny reacted by reaching over his shoulder and unsheathing the Sword. When the black-haired teen pointed the blade at the man, it was a foot away from touching his face. This caused the man to stop and look at Kenny a little surprised for a moment before smirking. "Karen said you were fast to draw that sword, and she wasn't kidding."

"Who are you," Kenny demanded in a low tone, trying to hide any kind of fear he had.

 _FLAP!_

In that instant, 12 jet black wings expanded from the man's back. Kenny gasped and lowered the Sword. Taking a step back from the man who had his arms crossed in his sleeves. With that number of wings, that meant he was a very powerful Fallen Angel.

' _But…that could only mean…'_

"My name is Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels. It's nice to meet you, Red Dragon Samurai."

Just as Kenny thought. This man was Azazel, the same person who had Karen reincarnated. "So, what do you want," Kenny demanded, not letting his guard down.

"Yeah." Karen looked at Azazel with as suspicious and she crossed her arms. "Why _did_ you call us all the way out here?"

"After what happened with Kokabiel, I thought it was time to finally introduce myself to my little experiment's big brother," Azazel told them. "That and one other thing: I also happen to have a special interest in that Boosted Gear and the Sword."

Kenny got back into a defensive stance, along with Karen conjuring two of her light-sticks.

"Calm down, you two. I'm not here to take it. But I will say that it looks like Albion did some good work, did he?"

Kenny was a little surprised. "The White Dragon?"

"Unfortunately, I wasn't able to be as present as I'd like, so I had someone else take care of it instead." He shrugged his shoulders. "I must say I was impressed that he was able to follow directions this time."

"So, if he didn't listen, then what," Karen questioned her leader. "Was he going to attack Kenny and have the two of them fight."

"It's possible, but very unlikely." Azazel then looked at Kenny again. "And even if you did fight him, you'd lose to him with your power. Not to mention you'd never be able to defeat Kokabiel with that power. Even if you were able to destroy Sitri's barrier."

This surprised Kenny and made his eyes widen. Was that true? He was more than certain that he was at a level where he could take down the warmonger. But was he really not at the level of power needed to beat him? He shook his head to clear it before facing Azazel again. "So, what are you all going to do about Kokabiel's death and his killer?"

"That's also what I wanted to talk to you about," Azazel said, finally getting rid of the smirk and putting on a serious face. "Because of the recent events, the leaders of the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels will be holding a meeting in this town."

That got the two Kurosawa siblings to glance at each other for a short second.

* * *

"This is absolutely intolerable," Rias said with her eyebrows raised in an angry expression.

After Kenny and Karen got back home and told her about their meeting with Azazel, Rias immediately called an emergency late meeting at the clubhouse. And now that's where they were. Koneko was sitting on one of the sofas eating some ice cream. Next to her was Akeno, drinking some tea. Xenovia and Karen were on the other sofa. The blue-haired young woman was drinking tea too, while the youngest Kurosawa watched Rias with arms crossed. Kiba was standing next to Akeno, also drinking tea, and Kenny and Asia were standing next to Rias.

"The Governor of the Fallen Angels has infiltrated my territory and interfered with my business. And on top of that, he's attempting to make advancements my boyfriend! He deserves to die a thousand deaths!" Rias exclaimed in anger.

"…Wait, what," Karen asked with her eyes widening. "Boyfriend?" She looked at Kenny first, who was staring back at her. "You mean…" She then looked at Rias, who was still angry about Azazel meeting with them. "…You two are..."

"Uh, yes," Kenny said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. He then walked a little bit closer to Rias and grabbed her hand, causing her to stop her aggression and blush. "I asked on a date and she agreed."

The whole group turned their heads to look at the Fallen Angel. Karen just stared at the new couple with wide eyes, and hanging jaws as she was absolutely silent. And then tears started to form in her eyes.

Kenny gave her deadpanned look. "Don't cry, please."

"I-I-I sorry…" Karen struggled the speak without burst into tears of happiness. "It's just…It's just…" She wasn't able to hold it in and threw her hands over her eyes when she comically broke into tears. "IT ABOUT TIME, YOU TWO!"

"That's what you're crying about!" Kenny yelled at her equally comical.

Koneko looked back at Rias and asked, "…So are there really going to be a bunch of leaders meeting here?"

"There are," Rias said, as Karen rubbed her eyes to dry them off her tears. "It's absolutely true. I've received confirmation before we got here from my brother. We're going to need to make a plan and discuss what will happen in the future." She then looked at the others. "Any thoughts on the matter?"

Xenovia stared off into nothingness with a troubled face and arms crossed under her large breast. "I still cannot this happened," she said. "All relationships have been changed. Nothing's the same between anyone. Devils, Angels, or Fallen Angels."

"That's why a meeting of this sort happening so suddenly could make things more complicated," Rias implied. "I really can't help but wonder what's really going on…But I do have a theory." She looked at Kenny and tightened her hold on his hand just a little bit. "And it has to do with Azazel."

Kenny looked at her for a moment before turning his head forward and looking down with a furrow. "I believe he could be after my Boosted Gear and not really the Sword," he said.

"You don't have to worry about him all too much," Karen said. They all looked at her and saw her serious expression, something the others weren't too familiar with. "I do admit, that old-crow does seem to be very interested in the Sacred Gears. Even obsessed. But he's not a warmonger, like Kokabiel. Besides, it was by his command that the Fallen Angels pulled out of the war, possibly so that he and those loyal to him could keep a close eye on his people and make sure none of them joined Aku. Plus, he seems to want to keep on my good side, maybe to be on good terms with you, Kenny. But I do believe that it also has something to do with Kokabiel and Aku's followers."

This only trouble Kenny more. "No matter what, Kenny, it's going to be okay," Rias said to assure him and ease his stress. She then pulled the black-haired teen into a hug. "Traitors or the First Legion, I'll do everything in my power to protect you, as I know you'll do for all of us."

Kenny was at first a little surprised when she hugged him, but smiled and hugged her back. He wasn't going to let his enemies take his new girlfriend away from him.

"Why, don't the two of you look adorable."

Suddenly, they heard a voice that belonged to nobody among their group. Everybody looked at the direction the voice came from and saw a familiar silver transportation circle appearing in the opening space of the room. When it depleted, Rias was surprised to see it was non other than Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia.

Rias gasped and pushed herself away from an also bewildered Kenny. "What are you doing here?" She exclaimed. Kenny was also surprised to see him and the maid here so suddenly, but then noticed that everyone who was a Devil and wasn't standing before stood. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko then got down on one knee and bowed their heads. Seeing this, the modern samurai did the same.

Asia and Xenovia were the only one standing with Rias. While the latter had a confused expression, the blonde girl shared at the Devil King in amazement. _'This is_ the _Devil King? Mr. Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias' brother?'_

"You must be Asia Argento," said Sirzechs, taking Asia back a little.

"Y-Yes, sir!" she replied.

"I've been told you're an excellent Bishop," Sirzechs said with a kind smile, "and that you've been taking good care of our Rias."

"Really? Wow!"

"Don't look so nervous, my dear." Sirzechs chuckled a little. "I'm merely here to concoction some private business matters."

"Right." Asia blushed sheepishly.

"What private business matters," Rias asked, before Xenovia stepped forward.

"It's very good to meet you," said the beautiful blue-haired girl politely. "I've heard so much about you. I'm Xenovia."

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer," the brother greeted her. "I didn't believe my ears at first when I heard that the wielder of the legendary holy sword, Durandal, had joined my sister. What a beautiful and intelligent decision you made."

"I do wonder if I didn't think over my decision to become a Devil long enough. I still sometimes regret what I did," Xenovia admitted with a troubled expression and placed her right hand on her forehead. "What was it that made me what to change in the first place? Was I just desperate? Did I even have a choice?"

Sirzechs laughed for a moment before he said, "It's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated, you won't understand your own way, but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you."

"If I am asked by the Great Devil King to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do, but allow me to do whatever I can in my capabilities."

Rias then said, "And you have yet to tell me what you're doing here exactly."

Sirzechs looked at her in a way that could say that he was a little surprised, if it wasn't for the smile and closed eyes he still had on his face. "You honestly don't know? Isn't it almost time for Open House?"

"What?!" Rias gasped. "No way, you can't!"

"If you mean I can't wait to see my little sister in action at school, then you're absolutely right."

The redhead then glared at Grayfia. "Was it you, Grayfia," she questioned the maid, who closed her eyes and lowered her head. "Did you tell him?"

Sirzechs then opened his eyes. "Oh, and I almost forgot, father will be here, too."

"You can't just leave like that! You've got work to do!" Rias protested, trying to resist in a cute manner. She even pouted cutely. "You're the Devil King. You have responsibilities."

"No, actually this counts as work too," Sirzechs said, making Rias gasp. Just then, the sound of a phone went off in the clubroom. Some got a text message. Turning their heads towards the sound, they saw it was coming from Karen.

With a wide-eyed look as if she was caught red handed, Karen stared at them as she slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She glanced at the screen and then turned back at them. "It's Azazel."

"Oh!" Sirzechs seemed surprised and pleased at the same time. "So, you're Kenny sister? The Fallen Angel that was a reincarnation?"

"Yeah, that's me," Karen said without a real care. She looked at the message that her leader sent to her. Her eyes shifted right and left as she read it, before her eyes widened. Karen stood up and raised her head to look at Rias. "You are not going to believe this. The Leaders' Summit is going to be held here at the school."

This surprised the Occult Research Club.

* * *

Later, when it was nighttime at the Kurosawa residence, Sirzechs asked if he and Grayfia could stay with Kenny and Karen at their home for the night until they could find a hotel in the morning. Even though the house was starting to get crowded with all the girls living with them, Kenny agreed.

It was kind of an awkward evening for Kenny, as this was the brother of his girlfriend. But all throughout dinner, Sirzechs was calm, polite, and even cracked a few jokes. Something Kenny never thought the Devil King would ever do. Rias was embarrassed about her older brother staying there and how he would tease her.

And then when it was time for bed.

"No-No way… I can't sleep together with Kenny?" Rias asked, pleading that it wasn't true. She was standing at Kenny's doorway, wearing her nightgown. In the room, Kenny was with Sirzechs, both wearing their pajamas.

"Sorry, but I would like to talk with him as we fall asleep tonight," Sirzechs reasoned with her. "Surely you can let me borrow him for just one evening."

Kenny looked at him with a raised eyebrow. It was odd to think that Sirzechs wasn't bothered by the fact that his sister and him sleep together. Rias then suddenly threw herself onto Kenny, hugging him tightly. "Woah, are you okay," Kenny asked, surprised by her action.

Rias pulled away and looked into his eyes with her hands on his shoulders. "Can you sleep alone? Are you alright with me not being beside you? I am not alright though. Just by you not being beside me…" It wasn't going to be easy for him, but it seemed like the redhead was just going to stay up the whole night. It was like Rias' degree of dependence towards her Pawn tripled when they became an unofficial couple.

"Come on, my lady." Rias looked over her shoulder and saw Grayfia standing at the doorway. "It's time for us to return to our room," she said.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Grayfia," Rias said.

Grayfia walked over to the redhead and grabbed her hand. "Sleep well, gentlemen," the maid said with a bow. She then takes Rias away from Kenny.

"Good night, ladies," Kenny said.

"Good night, Kenny. And sweet dreams." Rias said her final goodbyes and was pulled out of the room. Asia then walked into the doorway.

"Ah, Um, Kenny, goodnight," she said with a sad smile. "I also think it's unfortunate, but tonight I'll sleep in my room." Slightly bowing her head, Asia headed off towards her room while keeping her smile on.

' _Weird. Why do I feel all guilty,'_ Kenny asked in his head.

Late in the night with all the lights turned off, Kenny laid in his bed and shared at the ceiling. He turned his head to the right and looked downwards. Sirzechs slept on an air mattress next to his bed. Lying on his back with an elegant posture. The demonic aura surrounding him was quiet but even an amateur like Kenny was able to sense the intense concentration of magic power in his skin.

"Hey, look," he whispered. "I'm sorry about all this."

"For what," Sirzechs asked.

"Well, you're the Devil King and this is kind of a small home…I sure you're used to sleeping in five-star rooms and in large beds."

The man chuckled for a second and opened his eyes. Looking his head slightly to the left to look at Kenny's bed. "Actually, I'd like to you. In our world, it's unthinkable to be treated like a normal guest in a home. I'm enjoying the change, thank you. You've been a wonderful host." He closed his eyes. "I actually feel a lot more conformable here than in a hotel."

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that."

"And also, I've never seen Rias have so much fun, even in the Underworld. I am sure she must be having fun every day. I feel that it's thanks to you."

Kenny smiled softly. "Yeah, but it's nothing really."

"Kenny…"

"What is it?"

"As her boyfriend, I'm counting on you to take care of Rias for me."

Kenny was silent for a moment before sitting up. "You have my word, Sirzechs," he declaimed, leaning back on the wood frame of the bed. Looking at the Devil King with determination. "I made a promise to her that I'll never let anything happen to her, and I intend to keep it." Kenny then remembered something that he's been wanting to ask Grayfia ever since he saw her again, but figured that Sirzechs could answer for him too. "By the way, there's something I've been meaning to ask."

Sirzechs then sat up too. "Only if you don't mind continuing to call me by my first name. Or you can call me Big Brother."

"..." Kenny gave him a weird look. "Uh…okay? It has something to do with Grayfia."

"Oh?" Sirzechs was now very curious. "And what would you like to know about my wife."

"Well, it's just…huh?"

"That's right," Sirzechs said with a fond look. "As well as being my maid and Queen, Grayfia is indeed my wife."

"Wow." Kenny shook his head and got back on track. "I-It's just that when we first met, she mistook me for Jack and looked like she was about to cry…"

Sirzechs listen and instantly knew what he was saying. "Well…It's quite simple. Before she married me, and we fell in love, Grayfia fell in love with Jack."

Kenny gasped in shock at this revelation. Grayfia, the beautiful maid who was also Sirzechs wife, was once in love with his ancestor? And just like always; with his answer came so many questions. "How did it happen?"

"It all began many years after Jack returned from the future. From what I heard, he also brought back a woman, who was his first true love. However, due to him undoing the future, she disappeared. Although heart broken by the death of his first love, he able to first love again. This time, in the form of a young princess that he met long ago while chasing after crickets. He even had a child with the princess, a daughter he would name after his first love: Ashi."

Kenny looked at Sirzechs in wonder. "Ashi," he whispered.

"But tragically, the mother passed away after giving birth, leaving Jack once again heartbroken. But to make sure that both of his former loves memories would live on, he raised the child and strive to be the best father he could be. And then that's when Grayfia came into the picture. But she wasn't there for pleasantries."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Grayfia came from the House of Lucifuge, a noble family of Pure-Blooded Devils from the Extra Demons whose family served under the original Lucifer," Sirzechs explained. But he looked up Kenny and saw he was a bit confused. "Let's just say that after the Great War, there was a civil war between Devils that wanted to keep the peace, and those that wanted to continue the war. At first, Grayfia was on the latter side of the war, and she was tasked with assassinating Samurai Jack. But she was defeated by Jack and the two fell in love during the fight. Grayfia defected for the Old Satan Faction and married him."

"Whoa. But then, how did she meet you," Kenny asked.

"It was when the three leaders of the factions, Azazel, Michael, and myself came to him to warn him about the First Legion of Darkness' existence," Sirzechs looked up at the ceiling. "I…guess you can say for me, it was love at first sight. But I knew the love they had for each other and accepted it. I could never be like Jack, nor felt I could have won over Grayfia's heart. So, when Jack was close to death, I offered him a chance to become a Devil, so that he could live on and be with Grayfia."

Kenny looked down in sadness. "He didn't, did he?"

"I'm afraid not. He said that he's lived life longer than anyone should have and seen many good and terrible things. All Jack wanted now was to finally be at peace. And so, before he gave his daughter the Sword, he asked me to take care of Grayfia. I guess, in a way, he knew what I felt for her, and wanted Grayfia to have someone when he's gone. And so, to keep her safe from those in the Underworld that wanted her to be punished, I arranged for us to be married."

"Because if she was your wife, then they couldn't touch her," Kenny said in realization.

"I did what I could to comfort her as she grieved the loss of Jack. I did everything in my power to make her happy and smiling again. It wasn't easy, but I didn't overstep my boundaries. There were days that…I felt that I couldn't make her happy."

"Did you make her happy?" Sirzechs looked at Kenny again, who looked at him with a straight face. "Look man, I may not know how or when, but Grayfia does love you. She may not show it to everyone, but I can see it in the way she looks at you. So somewhere in all those years, you opened her heart, again and she was able to love again."

Sirzechs looked at Kenny in amazement. It was truly amazing that someone so young as this boy was also wise. He felt any doubts he's had about himself leave from his heart. Kenny was the descendent of a mortal man that he's held in the highest regards, and hearing him say that put his mind at ease. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Kenny," he said, before lying back down on his bed. "That means a lot to me."

"No problem." Kenny laid back down too.

All was quiet as the two of them fell asleep peacefully.

However, a few minutes later, Sirzechs felt something on and around his body. He opened his eyes a looked down. Laying down in the makeshift bed with him was Grayfia herself. Hugging him like she always does when they slept together.

The husband smiled at his wife and closed his eyes again. Holding her close.

* * *

The next day came. Today was the day.

Today was the day Kenny Kurosawa and Rias Gremory would finally have their first date.

It was a long day of waiting around the house and Rias showing her brother and Grayfia to a hotel they could stay at, but it now finally time.

At around 3:00 at the Kurosawa residence, Kenny was waiting downstairs in the living room for Rias. Sitting on the sofa, he was wearing casual blue jeans and a blue polo, and had his long black hair tied in a ponytail. He was thinking long and hard about what he and Rias should do. Thinking of something that would be the perfect date.

"Thinking about your date," asked the familiar voice of his sister. Kenny looked over the back of the couch and saw Karen standing there, leaning against the wall. "So, what are you going to do for your date with Rias."

"I'm not sure really," he replied with a small smile. "I just want to make her happy, you know. This is technically my first real date."

"What about your date with—" Karen stopped her sentence immediately. She knew that Raynare and her actions against her brother and Asia was still a touchy subject. And she hated the bitch with all her heart for playing with Kenny's emotions and trying to kill him.

Kenny gave her a look with a raised brow.

"…You know who."

Kenny knew who she meant and sighed agitatedly at the memory of Raynare. "That wasn't a date," he said, turning his head to look down at his stomach. He can still recall the intense pain from the spear of light when she stabbed him. "It's not a date when the person you're dating it a psychopath."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Karen walked over to her brother and sat down next to him. She then hugged him to apologize. "Didn't mean to bring up that bitch."

"It's okay. I don't want to think about that night anyways," Kenny said with a smile, before giving her a one arm hug. "Tonight, is all about her."

"And you, too," said the familiar voice of Rias. The two siblings looked over the back of the couch to see her. However, they were surprised by what they saw, and each had their own reaction. They both gasped and their eyes widened, but while Karen stayed where she was, Kenny stood up and looked at Rias and complete and total awe.

Rias was standing at the corner with a hand on the wall. The dress she was wearing was a stunning pink dress. It fits her form perfectly, hugging her in all the right places and letting her curves stand out, along with a deep cut to let some of her cleavage be seen. It was cut off just above her knees, allowing her perfect legs show. Her accessories included a lovely neckless and red high-heel shoes.

The redhead smirked seeing Kenny's blushing face, while gaining a light blush on her cheeks. Kenny has been always handsome, but it was even grander to see him dressed up so nicely for her. She giggled seeing how dumbstruck her date was and walked towards him.

"Rias…you look incredible," Kenny praised her when he regained control of his mind. Karen smirked at the couple, and made her way out of the room.

"And you look very handsome. But…" Rias stopped in front of him and reached behind his head with her slender arm. At first, Kenny though she was going to pull him into a kiss, but all Rias did was pull off the hair band that keep his hair in a ponytail. "I always liked your hair as it is," she said with a smile.

Kenny blushed a small amount and blinked, but smiled at her. In the back of his mind, all he asked was how he could ever be so lucky to be was this wonderful girl. "So…what do you want to do for our date," he asked.

"Well, let's see where the wind takes us," Rias said with her smile turning sheepish. She's never been on a date before, mostly because while many boys and even some girls tried to ask her out, she'd turn them down. Mostly because those boys only wanted her for her body, and as for the girls, she didn't swing that way.

Kenny was the one that's been on a date, but Raynare only did it to try and kill him. So tonight, Rias was going to help Kenny forget all about that horrible night. She was going to make him happy.

He held up his arm for her. Rias accepted it by looping her arm around his, and the two of them walked towards the door. They opened it, and closed it behind them on their way out.

The romance has only begun.

* * *

Kenny could remember the feeling in his heart when he and 'Yuuma' were on their date. But it was different now.

This time, it felt real.

As they walked down the streets of Kuoh, Kenny and Rias would be holding hands as any young couple would be. It was almost weird to Kenny that he was carrying the shinai bag on a date, but felt more comfortable with it on him than to not have it. When they passed by a few males on the street, they would stare at Rias and go a little cuckoo. Some of them had dates that weren't too pleased with them. Rias was then excited by something and tugged Kenny along as she rushed at it.

It was kind of amazing as to just how much of the city Kenny didn't know about. First for their date, the two Devils were taking a stroll through a zoo. Rias stopped for a moment and hurried over to one of the enclosures, and Kenny followed after her. The redhead approached the enclosure that held Asian Elephants. When Kenny caught up with her, they watched two of the mighty animals; a mother and her baby.

Next, they went into a mall. Inside of a mostly women's clothing store, Rias was looking through some of the selections they had. She stopped, and her eyes widened on something that caught her eyes. She looked over her at Kenny, who was looking at some cat-ear headbands, wondering why girls liked them so much. Then an idea popped into Rias' head and she took the item to go pay for it.

As the night was starting to begin outside, Kenny and Rias were sitting in a fancy restaurant that the latter surprisingly had reservations for them. At first, Kenny asked how she was able to afford it, and she responded by saying that the restraint's manager was one of their contracts. The Occult Research Club would all be summoned to help out when the place was short on staff. With that out of the way, they talked and laughed with each other. After having a lovely dinner, they ordered some ice cream dessert. If anyone looked at them, they would have quickly assumed they were even married.

After a few hours, Rias and Kenny started making their way back home as the sun was starting to go down. Happier than she's ever been, the redhead beauty smiled and locked her arm around Kenny's. He looked at her and smiled.

However, when he looked up and faced forward, Kenny stopped, and Rias asked why. Kenny then pointed something in front of them. The redhead looked and instantly got excited.

Only a few blocks away from where they were at was a carnival. The lights from the game stands and many rides made it shine brightly in the dimming daylight, as day turned to night. But what they were mostly focused on was the ferris wheel that towered over all of the carnival.

* * *

Moments later, and the couple had just got into one of the ferris wheel's cabs and begun their accession.

As they sat together, Rias moved herself closer to Kenny, wrapping an arm around him. Kenny did the same by placing a hand on her shoulder. She laid her head on his should, and he laid his on her head. He could surely smell the strawberry shampoo on her hair, which made him smile as much as she was. This date truly was greater than anything he could have imagined.

 _She_ made it greater.

"What are you thinking about," asked Rias, bring Kenny out of his thoughts.

"Wondering how I was so lucky to be here with a wonderful girl."

"It was luck." Rias brought her head back and looked him in the eyes. "You have done so much for me that I'm still thinking of ways I could thank you."

Kenny shook his head. "You don't need to thank me, Rias," he whispered.

"But I do, Kenny. I really do," she insisted. "You comforted me when I had those nightmares, and you stopped me from making a mistake that would have hurt you, and you fight so bravely and saved me from an awful life with an awful man." Rias then placed one of her small hands on his chest. "And you were everything I could have ever asked a servant to be: strong, swift, caring, and brave." She shook her head and looked away. "If only I knew what to do."

Kenny looked at her with slightly widened eyes after hearing all the things she said about him. Calming the butterflies in his stomach and banishing all fears and uncertainties, Kenny was finally going to say the words he knew he said before, but wanted to truly tell Rias. "You can, by please listening to what I have to say," he answered. Kenny removed his hand from her shoulder and placed both hands on her shoulders. She looked at him in his beautiful black eyes, as he looked right into her blue, beautiful eyes. "On the night you can to my room to ask for me to help you break off the engagement, do you remember what I said?"

At first, Rias was confused.

"You asked me that night to give you the ultimate act of love, but I wanted…I wanted to know…if you loved me in return, Rias." Rias' eyes widened and gasped. Kenny then took her by surprise and pressed his lips against hers. Getting over her shock, Rias wrapped her arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss. Kenny then pulled away from the kiss to finish what he started. "You mean so much to me, Rias. More than I think you realize. You were there to give me a second chance. The time I continue to spend with you and the others is the best moment of my life. It all began with you, and that's why…I love you, Rias Gremory."

Rias' eyes were like two rivers of tears and she smiled happily. And now it was Rias' turn. She pulled herself back into Kenny's body and kissed him again. Not breaking the kiss for a moment, the redhead, moved her onto Kenny's lap and straddled him. She then used her tongue and licked his closed a little, asking for entire. Kenny didn't deny her and opened his lips, before entwining his tongue with hers, pulling Rias even closer to him.

When their lungs began begging for air, the couple ended their make out session and pulled away. Both panted a little, as Rias touched her head with Kenny's. Her eyes gleaming with both love and lust. "I love you too, Kenny. I loved you, ever since that night," she said, before giving him a lighter, sweeter kiss. When they parted, the redhead could feel her boyfriend's growing hardness and smirked seductively. She reached down and palmed the bulge in his pants. "Now, why don't we finish off this date…the right way."

Kenny's eyes widened, a little surprised by what she was suggesting. But, he wasn't going to fight his desires for her anymore. "You sure about this," he asked, wanting for her to be absolutely sure about going through with having sex. "I could get you…"

"We Devils have a low birth rate, but I'm on birth control as a precaution," Rias answered. Her eyes showing her love. "You have no idea how much I wanted you."

Kenny chuckled a little. "I can't promise I'll be able to hold anything back." It was mostly a joke, but it was the truth. One time when they were talking, and mostly to embarrass him, Karen shared some information about dragons and some Sacred Gear wielders, more specifically previous Boosted Gear wielders.

The Boosted Gear was powered by the feeling and passion of its host. So, that meant Kenny go for _hours_ and make his lover go completely sex-driven.

Rias' seductive smirk grew, and her eyes filled with lust. "Why would I?" She then raised her hand and…

 _Snap!_

After snapping her fingers…

 _FLASH!_

In a flash of red light, a transportation circle appeared below them. A second later, Kenny and Rias disappeared. Just in time, as their ride on the ferris wheel had come to an end.

When the carnival employee manning the ride opened their cab to let them off, he was surprised to find no one.

* * *

 **[** _ **LEMON ALERT! EXPLICIT CONTENT HAS BEGUN!**_ **]**

At the Kurosawa residence, Asia wasn't in Kenny's room. She was sleeping in her old room. So, with no one else in the room to interrupt and/or ruin their night of passion, Kenny instantly pushed Rias against the wall and the two of them made out again. Their arms roaming each other's bodies, wanting to grab each other and bring themselves as close as possible as their tongues fought for dominance.

Kenny pressed himself against her, with his arms around her back to keep her luscious body close, feeling her large breast against his chest. Moaning into the kiss, Rias wrapped her arms around his neck to do the same with his strong, muscular body. She then wrapped her right leg around his waist and Kenny held it there with his left hand, while rubbing it. Loving the feeling of her tone, prefect legs, causing her to shiver.

They broke the kiss for more air, and Kenny quickly unbuttoned his polo and took it off, before also taking off the tank top underneath. Now feeling more bold and confident, he attacked her neck with kisses and a few nips. Rias gasped and arched her back a little. "My, my. So forward," Rias teased between gasps, loving the sensational feeling.

This got him to stop for a moment. "Sorry, I… can't really help it," he whispered, his breath on her neck. Now shirtless, Kenny was about to reach for Rias' dress to take it off, but the redhead stopped him by raising a hand.

"I know. I've got this," she said, before placing her hands on her breast. Her hands started to glow red, and Rias moved them down. As she did, her pink dress disappeared, along with her neckless and red high heels and socks. Now Rias had nothing on but her black bra and panties.

Kenny looked at her in amazement. "Wow." He's seen her naked and half-naked may times, but it still amazed him every time.

Rias giggled at his reaction, before reaching out to the left with her left hand. Where they were making out was right next to the door of the room. With a lustful smirk, Rias locked the door. And then placing her fingers on the wall, she traced three glowing runes. After completing them, she tapped the middle rune, and a light shined across all the walls in the room. "Soundproof Enchantment. A little something I found out Grayfia used," Rias told Kenny. "Apparently she can be very…loud and vulgar."

"Am I to be expecting the same thing," Kenny teasingly asked, standing next to his bed, as Rias walked to him. Adding an extra sway to her hips.

"We will certainly see." Rias approached him and pressed herself against him with her hands on his shoulders. "The night is ours, my cute samurai," she whispered into his ear. That was enough for Kenny and his crashed his lips into hers again. Rias moaned in pleasure, as Kenny almost took control of her tongue.

Kenny wrapped his arms around her bare back and held her close. Hearing Rias' muffed moans was making him really start to lose control of himself, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. So, he broke the kiss, much to Rias disappointment, until surprising her by reaching down to grab her backside and lifted her up. A surprise to Kenny was that Rias was very little, but it could be that he's very strong. The redhead wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. Looking into each other's eyes lustfully, Kenny turned around with Rias carried her to the bed.

When he reached the bed, Kenny and Rias started kissing again, as the boy gently laid her down on her back. He then pulled away from the kiss and stood up to take off his pants. However, Rias quickly adjusted herself so that she was sitting up straight, and stopped his hands before they could unzip his pants.

"Allow me, my love," she said with a smile, and then proceeded to unzip his pants before pulling it and his underwear down his legs. She's seen him naked many times, and seen how big his manhood was, but seeing it now as they prepared to make love, Rias' eyes widened, and she gasped. Aika Kiryuu was right, he was enormous. If it was because of the dragon in him or it was just him, Rias didn't know and really didn't care.

Kenny stepped out of his pants and underwear and placed his hands on her shoulders. Giving Rias a quick kiss, he climbed on the bed with her. Kenny then pushed her down on her back, placing her head on one of the pillows. As they made out, he teased her by rubbing his hands slowly up her sides, making her moan so more, before taking the next step.

Then his hands came up to her bra, Kenny reached behind her to unclip it. Rias broke the kiss and arched her back off the bed quickly, giving him the chance to get to the strap. She's wanted her naked breast to be touched by his strong rough hands. The sensation of their bodies meshed together as they kissed was overwhelming her brain.

With a single _click_ , Kenny stared into Rias' eyes as she nodded. With her permission to process, the modern samurai pulled off her black bra and tossed it away. He stared at her large breasts as soon as they were exposed. He then finally cupped her left breast with his right hand, marveling at how firm and soft they were.

Rias gasped loudly when her breasted were touched for the first time by her boyfriend. Kenny was a little startled by this. "What's wrong," he asked and was about to remove his hand, when she suddenly grabbed it and placed it back on her breast.

"Nothing. It's just feels odd, and good," she said with a smile. "Please continue." She then pulled him down into another passionate kiss. Growling into her mouth, Kenny then began to knead her mound in his hand. This caused her to moan variously in his mouth. He then took her nipples in between his thumb and finger, before pinching it and pulling on it. Rias broke the kiss before arching her back and throwing her head back. "Oh yes! Please, do that more, Kenny!"

Kenny smiled after seeing her in lustful pleasure, now knowing that her breasts were sensitive. He then reached around her with his free hand and then pulled her up as he started to sit up. Sitting upright with Rias placed on his lap, Kenny started sucking and licking her right breast, while continuing to massage her left breast with his right hand.

Again, her back arched and she loudly moaned at the ceiling. "You… really like—Ah! …like my breasts!" She whimpered lewdly her comment, as her brain was clouded with lust and pleasure. Wrapping her arms around his head to keep him on her breasts. But soon Kenny switched over her left breast, and his hand started playing with her right one. This brought her even more blissful pleasure, and she started grinding herself against his cock. _'Oh fuck…I'm losing it. I'm getting so wet…I want him so bad…'_

After regaining control of herself, Rias pushed herself away from Kenny, getting him to stop massaging her breasts. She then quickly took off her panties and toss them away. Kenny blushed at the sight of Rias' prefect hourglass figure. She was always beautiful, but now naked before him as they were beginning to make love, she was like a _goddess._

Rias pushed Kenny down on his back and crawled onto him. She turned around so that they were in a 69 position. With her firm, round ass over Kenny's head and her dripping wet pussy presented in front of his face, and Rias face hovered just over his erection. "It's so hard. So big," Rias said seductively while marveling at its sheer size, before gripping it, making Kenny jump a little because of her cool hands. She then began stroking him up and down.

"O-Oh, holy shit!" Kenny moaned when she started, feeling the pleasure she was giving him. Wanting for her to feel good too, he looked up at her dripping pussy and his desire for the redhead's body increase. Kenny spread the folds apart with his thumbs, staring at the insides of Rias' womanhood for a moment. He then smirked at how aroused he made her, before he grabbed her ass in a way that he could still spread her open and brought Rias down to his mouth and started licking her.

Rias moaned and shivered. "Oh yes! Oh fuck!" she cried out, as more of her love juice dripped down. Driven by lust and love, Rias stroked him even faster before stopping and opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. She then began trailing a long and slow lick on his cock, starting from the base and dragging her tongue all the way up to the head. This made her even hornier, and Rias took the head into her mouth and starting sucking on it. But she wanted more and dove her head down on the shaft, taking him as far down her throat as he would go.

The sensation of her warm mouth was almost too much for Kenny to handle, but he held it together as Rias began bobbing her head up and down. Sucking on him like a vacuum. However, as if a primal side of him took over, Kenny dove right into the inside of her pussy and began eating her out. Rias' eyes widened, and she screamed with his cock in her mouth, tempting Kenny to thrust lightly into her.

He explored her insides wildly, licking and brushing her inner walls. Slurping up her love juice and began to also stimulate her even more by using his right thumb to rub her clit, while his left hand held her ass in place. He gave her left butt cheek some gentle rubs of love and a few squeezes, as Rias sway her ass left and right.

Rias kept moaning as she was being eaten out by her lover, before pulling herself off his cock and quickly used her ample breast to sandwich his member. "Kenny…AH…I'm so close!" She moaned lewdly as she moved her breast up and down. "OH FUCK!" She screamed before taking his head into her mouth again and sucked on him more.

"I am too," Kenny said before shoving his tongue back into his girlfriend's pussy.

A few more minutes later of the two of them pleasuring each other, and they had finally reached their climate. Kenny wrapped both arms around her waist and held her in place, while Rias took his cock out of her breast and put it in as deep as she could. Kenny's cum shot into her throat, making her almost gag. Rias' body shook, and Kenny moaned in her pussy, before licking up as much of her cum as he could.

The two of them panted as they came down from their orgasmic high. Rias then crawled off of Kenny and laid on her back with a pillow under her head. "Kenny…that was…incredible…," she panted as Kenny crawled over to her.

"You too," Kenny said, looking down at her with a loving smile. Rias returned the gesture and gave each other a passionate kiss. "You ready?"

Rias gave him a sultry look and spread her legs wide open. "You know I am."

Kenny nodded and took his penis in his hand and rubbed it on her pussy, teasing her and getting so of her juices on it so that he could move in much easier. This was going to hurt her, and he knew it, so he wanted to decrease the pain as much as possible. Rias whimpered lewdly at the sensation and Kenny knew that he couldn't wait anymore. He lined himself up with her opening, and started pushing in.

Rias closed her eyes and moaned as his cock inched into her awaiting pussy. The pleasure going through her body was overwhelming and unlike anything she's felt before.

Kenny stopped the moment he met resistance. It was her hymen, and Kenny knew that he was going to make love to her, he was going to have to push past it. "Last chance to turn back," he whispered. "What if you end up regretting this?"

"You told me that this was the ultimate act of love, Kenny." Rias stroked his cheek. "I regret forcing myself onto you that night, but I'm never going to regret this. I love you, Kenny, and I want this moment with you."

Kenny could feel a tear at the corner of his eye. "I love you too, Rias," he said.

Rias placed her hands on his should. "Then show me."

Kenny smiled lovingly down at her and with a single thrust, he claimed her virginity.

Rias let out a loud screamed as her pussy was filled with Kenny's cock. Her walls were stretched to their absolute limit, as blood leaked for pussy. "Rias," Kenny said with a concerned expression. Fearing that he may have hurt her too much. He then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It caught her off guard at first and made she gasped. But she soon melted into the passionate kiss and wrapped her arms around his back and then surprised Kenny by locking her legs around his hips. The pain quickly fades away as they embraced each other.

The two lovers were now one that last.

After a moment, the two broke the kiss, and Kenny stared at Rias while she stared back with her beautiful blushing face. "I'm really," she said, after adjusting herself to his cock.

Kenny nodded and slowly began to move his hips at a steady pace, sliding his member in and out of Rias' pussy. He could feel his cock penetrating the deepest parts of his girlfriend's moist inner walls, as she tightened around him.

Rias let out loud lewd moans as she closed her eyes. With the pain gone, all the redhead could feel was pure, _amazing_ pleasure. The moans grew louder as she felt his cock went deeper into her wet pussy. "It's so good! You're so big, I love it!"

"You're…so warm…and tight!" Kenny moaned, continuing to go at the same speed. He wanted to be gentle with her, but the instincts that came with having a dragon in him was telling him to pound her mercilessly.

But she wanted him to do just that. "Give me more! Fuck me harder, Kenny!" Rias cried out. "Faster! Deeper!"

And with that request, Kenny gave into his desires and instincts. Kenny adjusted himself, and started pounder pounding into her harder and with greater speed. This caused Rias to start screaming to pleasure and she gasped for breaths of air, as her eyes snapped wide open and her tongue to hang out.

Just seeing her beautiful face like and hearing her moans and screams brought a smirk to Kenny's face. Moaning as he fucked Rias even more, Kenny looked down and watched her breast bouncing violently up and down the more he thrust in and out of her. He buried his face into her chest, caressing her breast and sucking on her nipples. And then suddenly, Kenny's cock hits her G-spot, and Rias completely lost it. "YES!" Rias shouted, bucking her hips with him. "Yes, that's it! Fuck me harder there! Turn me into slutty whore, my love!"

Kenny never would have thought that he would hear Rias say something like that. She sounded completely consumed with lust and love. But it made her all the more sexy. Motivated to continuing hearing her sounds of pleasure and to feel more of her hot, wet pussy, Kenny thrust deeper into her, making the bed rock even more than before. He could feel his cock's tip hitting against her womb's entrance.

He never stopped thrusting into her. Kenny used his strength and speed to bring Rias to arousing pleasures she's never felt before. Barely thinking straight, she pulled him down until their bodies were pressed against each other. Kenny and Rias then pulled into a deep, passionate make-out session. Rias moaned louder in his mouth, as his cock jetted in and out of the deepest parts of her pussy. Kenny moaned too, as her pussy hugged and squeezed his hard member, as he fucked her with all his might.

Their hips were synchronized, while their hands roamed and caressed every inch of their bodies. Rias grabbed onto his back, with her hands clawing into him as she held on for dear life. Kenny's hands would go from her legs, hips, sides, and breasts. Feeling her soft, lustful body. He slammed into her over and over again.

Kenny pulled away from the kiss when he felt he his climax coming, making his cock start to swell inside her pussy. "R-Rias," he groaned, never letting up on his thrusts. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it in me! Shoot all of it in me!" Rias shouted her plead in uncontrollable lust. "Keep fucking me! I want you to fill me up! I want it so bad! MAKE ME YOURS, KENNY!"

This only turned Kenny on so much more, that he used his left hand and held Rias as tight as he could, before using a bit of his dragon powers to pound her much harder and much faster for the final stretch. Rias was moaning out loud like an animal in heat, while holding on tightly to Kenny with her hands on his back and legs wrapped tighter around his waist, feeling that she would go insane if she wasn't. Loving the feeling of her pussy being fuck hard and fast by the hard and long cock of the boy she loves.

But Kenny wanted to finish this as lovers. So using his right hand, Kenny reached and pulled Rias' left arm away from his back and pinned it to the bed. He then slides his hand up to hers and grabbed it, locking his fingers together with hers. Rias was able to feel it and concentrated enough to hold his hand too.

"Rias!" Kenny roared and slammed his hip into Rias, allowing his orgasm to explode deep into Rias' pussy.

"KEEEEEENNNNNYYYYY!" Rias let out a loud, lewd scream as her climax hit. Her cum soaked Kenny's cock and spray all over his crotch and on the bed sheets. Rias' face was turned into a fucked-silly expression when Kenny pumped every single drop of hot seed into her, with her eyes rolled back, thong hanging out, and smiling lustfully. Both of their bodies were soaked with sweat, as they were still glued to each other.

The two lovers came down from cloud nine when Kenny unloaded all of his cum from his throbbing cock, and they let out a loud sigh of bliss and exhaustion. Kenny held himself up so that he wouldn't crush Rias under his own weight. They both panted for breaths of air, with their hands still holding each other's.

However, Rias gasped when she felt his cock harden in her pussy. She felt it throb in her again. "Incredible," she said with wide eyes. "You came so much, and yet you're still really hard."

Kenny looked at her. "It's kind of comes with having a dragon in me," he said, before pulling out of her. Rias let out a short moaned when he was unsheathed from her. "I'm able to go on for a few hours."

An amazed look appeared on Rias' face for a moment, before she seductively smiled at him. "Then let's make the most of tonight, my love," she said temptingly with a blush. "The Sound-Proof enchantment isn't going away anytime soon.

For that, Kenny only had one response.

"Hands and knees. Now!"

* * *

 **[** _ **LEMON END**_ **]**

"AH!" Rias moaned one last time as she pressed herself on Kenny's chest, and the black-haired collapsed on his back on his bed. Bringing her down with him. Both Devils were panting heavily with exhaustion and covered in sweat. Kenny was still balls deep in Rias, as her pussy was overflowing with his cum, so much that it was still leaking out. At long last, all was quiet again in Kenny's room.

Opening one of her closed eyes, Rias looked to her left and saw Kenny's right hand near his head. Smiling lovingly, she used the last of her strength to reach over and grab it with her left hand. Kenny felt it and with his eyes still closed, smiled and grabbed her hand too, locking their figures together. They didn't know how long it's been, but they didn't care in the slightest.

For 7 rounds, Kenny and Rias pounding each other. With each pasting round, their love-making turned to them mindlessly fucking each other like bunnies. With each round they did a different sex position.

The first round was of course the classic missionary. The second round was doggy style. The third was reverse cowgirl. Fourth was when Kenny fucked Rias from behind as she bent over and braced herself against the wall. Fifth was when they were doing the spoons position. Sixth was Kenny holding up Rias by her ass as she held onto him with her arms and legs. And finally, the seventh round they finished with the cowgirl position.

And when they finished, they were absolutely exhausted and sweating profoundly. Rias had nearly passed out from all the sex they had but was more than happy. "You were…spectacular," she panted. "I…I never knew that sex could be this good."

"You were amazing too…beautiful," Kenny responded, panting as well. "That was the most amazing experience of my life."

"I bet. You went really wild fucking me," Rias joked.

"Said the girl who begged me to spank her ass and called herself a slutty whore," he retorted. Rias giggled with a blush. He let go of her hand and placed both of his hands on her hip, attempting to remove himself within her. Kenny was stopped however by the redhead tapping his chest.

"N-No, don't pull out," Rias said in a low whisper. "Let's stay like this for a while longer." Kenny nodded in agreeance, and then pull the covers over him and her. Knowing she was too tired to even try, Kenny grabbed her left hand again and locked figures with hers again.

The two fell into a comfortable state of silence, as the oldest Kurosawa sibling rubbed the back of Rias' hand. "Hey Rias," Kenny asked.

"I love you so much, my cute samurai," Rias whispered, as her eyes grew heavier and she fell asleep in on Kenny's chest, with her head in the crook of his neck, and a small smile. He's seen her sleep close to him many times, but even now as the sweat on her body glimmered in the light of a small bit of moonlight, Kenny smiled lovingly at her natural beauty.

"I love you too, my princess," he whispered. With his right hand still holding Rias' left hand, Kenny hugged Rias securely with his left arm, causing the sleeping redhead to burrow her head more in the crook of his neck.

Kenny then closed his tired eyes and allowed sleep to take him.

* * *

The next day came, and everyone in the Kurosawa residence could tell that the mood around Kenny and Rias has changed dramatically in a positive way. Rias wouldn't stop smiling brightly for a moment, and Kenny had a small smile on his face too. They knew that it could only mean one thing, but kept quiet about it. Even so, they were happy for the couple, including Asia, who held in her jealousy and remained proud that Kenny and Rias were together.

When it was time to go to school, Asia was asked by Rias to go pick up Xenovia. After joining the club, the blue-haired girl was living alone in an apartment near the Kurosawa house. This was because she didn't want to return to the land of the Vatican. She didn't like sleeping in the old school building, so she rented an apartment that was close to Kenny's house.

Luckily, most of Kuoh was supported by the Devils. With the Devils' aura hanging around the building, Xenovia was more than safe.

Asia agreed, but unbeknownst was that Rias only sent her away because she wanted to walk to school with Kenny. Alone.

And so, Kenny and Rias were walking down the street towards Kuoh Academy. Holding hands as Rias rested her head on Kenny's left shoulder. None of them said a word, only smile affectionately. Students that were walking to the school the same way as they were left completely shocked and in disbelief. Many guys were questioning how Kenny was able to get Rias, saying that he stole her from them, while some girls were upset that they missed their chance to be with Kenny.

But the couple paid no attention to them and continued on their merry way.

As they began approaching the school and were about to start crossing the bridge, Rias phone started ringing. They stopped, and Rias pulled out her phone, turned it on, and saw that it was Sona who was calling. The redhead answered it. "What's up, Sona," she asked. But then her smile to a bit of a taken back look. "Right now?...Alright, I'll be there."

"What's going on," Kenny asked Rias as she put the phone away.

"Sona wants to meet for something important," Rias said before placing a hand on Kenny's cheek and giving him a small kiss on the lips. "I've got to go. I'll see you so, my cute samurai."

"You too, princess," Kenny smile, and Rias broke away from him and ran across the bridge.

As he watched her run, Kenny couldn't help but look back on the recent events of his life. Compared to the days when he had no real friends and never. Thought he'd have a girlfriend, or even many girls wanting him, this was starting to look like heaven. Now he's coming to school with many cute and beautiful girls, has Kiba as a good friend, and has a relationship with the girl of his dreams.

"Life is good." Kenny smiled. Suddenly, he grabbed his arm as it throbbed in tremendous pain. It was the Boosted Gear, but it's never hurt this much before. "The fuck!" He groaned and looked up. He was going to search his surroundings, but a glint of silver came into his eyes from the other side of the bridge, at the school gate.

 **{Play music:** _ **"(When) Your Middle Name Is Danger"**_ **– Trocadero}**

The person who was leaning against the school gate was a handsome young man with silver hair and hazel eyes, wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it, burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles.

He looked foreign, so Kenny wasn't able to give a go estimate on his age, but could guess by just looking at him that he and the mysterious person were the same age.

And he was looking right at Kenny. Those hazel eyes were so transparent that one would be drawn to them. Smiling like an angel, but to Kenny he was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

After what felt like minutes, the young man came towards Kenny, before stopping at the other side of the bridge.

If anyone saw this happening from the right or left side, they would have mistaken it as a scene from a samurai or western movie. Two strangers standing on opposite sides as the scene's tension began to rise.

"You don't remember," asked the stranger. "This is the second time we meet here."

Kenny's scowling eyes narrowed. "Is that so?"

"You Kenny Kurosawa. The Welsh Dragon. The Red Dragon Emperor—sorry, I forgot. Red Dragon _Samurai_."

This wasn't going to be good. If he knew who Kenny was, then there's no doubt that he's here for a reason. Again, Kenny's left hand throbbed with pain. _'Of all the times you could be acting up, now's not the—'_

Kenny suddenly felt something, and his instincts took over.

Faster than he's ever done it, Kenny pulled the Sword out.

 _SHING!_

In an instant that was faster than a millisecond, the stranger was standing almost an arm's length away from Kenny. He had his arm extended and pointed his finger an inch away from the Pawn's nose, and Kenny had the sharp edge of the Sword pressed against the boy's neck.

"My, you are fast," said the stranger with a look that said he was impressed, but at the same time pitying Kenny. "But you're still so vulnerable." Kenny's eyes were widened by how fast this person was, but held his ground. "It wouldn't take long to defeat you with my magic. Almost too easy."

Kenny made a note in his head about this guy's ego. "Who are you?"

The stranger never lost his smile. "I am Vali. The White Dragon Emperor—but you can call me the Vanishing dragon."

 **[Song ends here]**

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Shine**_ **by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a room and focuses on an accordion-book that was open all the way onto a table.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** The scene then fades to show the beginning of the book, before moving to the left, as it showed the pictures in it. The first of the pictures was of Kenny and Karen smiling in front of their new home.

 **[And I don't know why, all I know is something's wrong]** As the camera moved, showing the rest of the photos, it then showed a picture of Kenny looking sideways at the camera, wearing a black hooded jacket with a lollipop in his mouth. The next picture showed Rias looking into the bright blue sky from the window of the old school building.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** The next picture showed both Akeno and Asia, each in their gym clothing, practicing magic. The one after that was of Kiba as he smiled sheepishly at a group of girls that had hearts in their eyes.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** After that, Koneko was seen in a picture, looking really annoyed and embarrassed while wearing cat pajamas. Then Isabella, Xuelan, Karlamine, and Yubelluna were seen looking through the window of a shop.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** X-9's picture, while holding up Lulu in his palm, was shown giving a peace sign to the viewer.

 **[Maybe on your own you take a conscious step]** The next picture was of Sona and her peerage walking down the hall. The picture next and under it was of Sona being hugged by Serafall, much to her embarrassment.

 **[Do you wanna give it up? All that I want…]** The next picture was of Kenny, smiling to the camera as he wore the samurai armor before the Rating Game. The photo after that was Grayfia watching over an injured Kenny with a hand on his head.

 **[Is for you to SHINE~]** The photo after that showed Kenny challenging Riser to his dual.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The next photo was of Rias and Akeno playing tennis against Sona and Tsubaki.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** A photo after that showed Xenovia naked, as she posed sexily for the camera. The one underneath it show Rias and Asia running to stop her.

 **[SHINE~]** Irina is shown in a church praying.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The photo after that showed the wooden Aku medallion.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** Fading away from that one photo, the scene changed to show the last picture in the book. Kenny is shown sleeping in bed, surrounded by the sleeping, naked bodies of Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Sona, Tsubasa, Yubelluna, Isabela, Karlamine, Xuelan, Serafall, and Kiyome.

 **[SHINE~]** A hand then closes the accordion book.

* * *

 **Narrator:** **"On the next episode of** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **…."**

 **Vali:** "Makes me wonder how your life will turn out"

 **Akeno:** "I wonder what it would be like for my body to be devoured by a hot, young guy."

 **Kenny:** "Irina, there's something I have to tell you."

 **Narrator: "** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **. Updates coming soon."**

 **?(Serafall)?:** "I'm the Devil King, Serafall Leviathan! But you can call me Little Levi!"

 **Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

 **AN: (Please read the part that is under all of the "** _ **IMPORTANT"**_ **signs…It's important.)**

 **And that wraps up this episode of the "Red Dragon Samurai."**

 **Well, here you are, readers. Kenny and Rias' date. I had to mix up the story a lot to make everything fit perfectly and keeps things consistent and flowing easily.**

 **I moved when the Occult Research Club would be cleaning the pool to be in the same episode as the parent's day and when Kenny would finally meet Serafall.**

 **So, it turns out that Grayfia and Jack were at one time a couple, before Sirzechs and her were married. I wanted to have this episode help his character develop more. We all know that he loves Grayfia with all his heart, and so does she, yet he knows that there was someone else that she loved before him, and when that person was gone, he did everything in his power to make her happy and that grew to Grayfia loving him in return. Even though Sirzechs still doubts himself as a worthy husband compared to someone like Jack, Kenny's words and Grayfia sleeping with him may boost his confidence.**

 **There was not much action in this episode, but if you read the AN from the last episode, you know why what kind of "action" happened here.**

" **The Red Dragon Samurai" has its first ever Lemon. Trust me, there'll be more. And why do people even call them that? Is it like some code word for writers to hide the sex in their work from parents or people who don't know what it means? Get off topic. So, what do you think of the Lemon? It's the first one I've ever done, and I have to say that I had to read many other Lemon stories from writers who had more experience with writing these types of stories, from Fanfiction and other fanfic websites, for inspiration and to figure out just how to do this. In the end, I made a pretty good first Lemon scene with lots of heart and fucking in it.**

 **Just let me know what you think.**

 _ **IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!**_

" **Become ONE" is the next story I'm going to update, but before I do that I want to talk to you a little bit about this awesome** _ **Steven Universe**_ **story I'll be starting after updating "Become ONE". Here's the title of the story and the summary:**

" _ **Gem of War"**_

 **Plot:**

 **For as long as he could remember, he has always wondered about his mother. No one would tell him anything, only that she gave him the gemstone that's on the back of his hand. That's why he's traveled to the small beach town of Beach City: to find answers. How much will change? This is no longer just Steven's story. It's also the story of Isaac Infinite, son of Onyx-the Gem of War.**

 **Pairing: OC x Pearl**

 **So, what do you think? Yes, it's another one of thousands of Onyx stories, but I'm going to make this one different. If you think that "Gem of War" sound closely to** _ **God of War**_ **, then know that I did that intentionally. The girl that Isaac Infinite is going to be paired with is Pearl, because she's honesty the Gem who's really grown on me and really started to like. I like all the Crystal Gems, but out of all of them, Pearl has had the most character development.**

 **And if you think Infinite is a worried name for someone, just know that Steven has** _ **UNIVERSE**_ **for a last name. While there is a reason for him having that surname, Isaac will also have a reason, too. I also couldn't think of any other names that started with "I" that sounded cool.**

 **As for Isaac's gem weapon, I was thinking of a katana because, let's be honest, you can never go wrong with a katana and its symbol of honor and loyalty. But I'm open to many other suggestions, like the gladius or even an axe. I hardly see any stories with an OC Gem that has an axe gem weapon.**

 **I have a poll up with different opinions, so please help me with choosing a weapon for my OC. And if you have any other weapons for him, please tell me in the review or in a PM, and if I like it I'll add it to the poll.**

 **PLEASE VOTE!**

 **That's it for now. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and if you want me to keep writing this story and not abandon it, then please leave a REVIEW. I would really appreciate it if you do. If you any questions or decisions you'd have for me, then please PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	23. Episode XXII

**("…Gotta get back…back to the past…Samurai Jack.")** There's nothing but a black screen.

 **("I've finally returned to the past and defeated Aku.")** The scene then goes down to reveal Jack. His silhouette all white with a white shadow behind him, standing in the dark with his back turned towards the viewer.

 **("But, I still feared for the future.")** Jack is then shown looking out at the horizon from the balcony of his castle, pink Sakura leaves falling all around him and his empire. The scene then changes to show an opening in a snowbound forest with towering trees.

 **("Though he's gone, his shadow still remains.")** The camera turned slowly to the right and stopped when it shows Jack meditating on the snow-covered ground, with his right side facing the viewer. There's then a close up of the sheathed Sword, as the blade is pulled from the scabbard.

 **("Though I will not be around, I will not let the nightmare return.")** The scene focuses only on the Sword's blade, as reflection of Jack's eyes was shown in the metal for a moment, before Aku's eyes replaced them.

 **("With a simple goal, the Sword was passed down to eldest child of the eldest child.")** Jack's silhouette, with the sword in hand, stands on top of a hill looking at his home from a distance. But then the scene changes to where there was a woman standing in Jack's place, looking at another city of the in the 19th century.

 **("To be passed down throughout the times.")** The scene fades into another one, this time to a man looking at a city set ablaze in the night, as American bombers fly overhead during World War 2.

 **("So that if Aku does comes back, there's hope.")** Again, the scene changes. But this time shows Kenny's silhouette looking at Kuoh. The city lit by its neon lights in the night atmosphere.

 **("I've placed my faith in him, and those around him.")** Kenny was now sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree while looking up at the silhouette figure a familiar young woman. The screen suddenly goes black.

 **("His name is Kenny Kurosawa, the Red Dragon Samurai**.") Then the title burns itself into the scene, glowing red as it shines in the dark.

 _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_

* * *

 **Episode XXII**

" **The Next Big Goal"**

 **{Play** _ **"Soul Clef XI"**_ **by Trocadero}**

"I am Vali," said Vali, as he continued to smile devilishly. Kenny and he were at a standstill, as Vali had his arm extended and pointed his finger an inch away from the Pawn's nose, and the black-haired teen had the sharp edge of the Sword pressed against the boy's neck. "The White Dragon Emperor—but you can call me the Vanishing dragon."

Kenny continued to glare at the other Sacred Gear wielder, while trying to ignore what felt like his left hand was burning. He wondered why Vali was here now, of all time and places. "Why have you come here," he asked.

"Simple, really. I'm here to see how strange you really are," Vali answered.

The response made Kenny leaped back quickly and prepared himself to fight.

 _Zaaa!_

Two swords were thrust towards and crossing just right in front of Vanishing Dragon's neck.

Kiba and Xenovia were the ones who appeared in that instant. Kiba held his Holy-Demonic sword, while Xenovia had her Durandal. Kenny was a little surprised to see them appear so suddenly, he didn't feel their presence at all.

"Don't you think this joke has gone on long enough," asked Kiba, glaring at Vali.

"It would be unwise for us to let you pick a fight with the Red Dragon Samurai," said Xenovia with a scowl.

Just then, Asia ran over to them, worried about what was going on. "Kenny, what's going on?"

Kenny held out a hand to stop her, continuing to glare at the Vanishing Dragon.

However, Vali didn't even move, nor looked intimidated. "It's better if you stopped that," he said. "Your hands are shaking." It was true, Kiba and Xenovia's hands were shaking. The swords which could be called tremendous, while grasping the holy demonic sword and holy sword tightly, their expressions were stiffening. "It's fine to boast. Not knowing the difference between your opponent's strength is strong evidence. Between me and you, there is a decisive difference in power. You, who couldn't win against the likes of Kokabiel, won't be able to win against me."

Kenny's glare narrowed. He remembered that fight. Even after firing his most powerful Red Dragon Slash on the Fallen Angel leader, he was still alive and able to fight. It was only Vali that was able to defeat him.

After a moment, Kiba and Xenovia lowered their weapons and the swords disappeared. They then walked over to join Kenny, never taking their eyes off of Vali.

"Tell me, Kenny Kurosawa, what rank do you think your strength is in this world," Vali asked, puzzling the black-haired teen. "I mean your Balance Breaker. It looks quite incomplete if you ask me." He held up four fingers. "I count it would be a 4-digit number—between 1000 to 1500. No, for you, it should be even lower?"

Kenny just stared at him, trying to figure out what he's really saying. What's his motivation?

"There are a lot of strong people in this world. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer won't fit in the top ten."

An eyebrow raised in Kenny's face. There are so many people stronger than Sirzechs? It was unimaginable.

The Vanishing Dragon then raised one finger. "However, the first place is decided," he stated. "It's a fixed existence."

"Is there a reason you're telling me all this," asked Kenny, scowling. He was just about done with the riddles and word play of Vali. "Are you saying you're the strongest?"

He shrugged his shoulders to Kenny's question. "You'll know it anyhow. However, it's not me," Vali said. "Just know that your existence is valuable, Kenny Kurosawa. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory." The Vanishing Dragon Looks in over his shoulder. Kenny followed his gaze and saw that standing behind Vali was Rias, Akeno, and Koneko.

Akeno and Koneko looked like they were ready for a fight, while Rias stared with a seriously displeased expression. While on her way to meet with Sona, she sensed that Kenny was in trouble and call for her other two servants. Now here she was, as her boyfriend faced off against the Vanishing Dragon. "Care to explain the meaning of this," she demanded with her arms crossed. "If you're here on behalf of the Fallen Angels, then I can tell you it's a huge waste of time—"

Kenny then felt the presences of his sister. In an instant, Karen was standing right in front of Vali. A light-stick conjured in her right hand, as she held its sharp tip underneath Vali's jaw. "Trust me," she said in a low, dangerous voice as she glared at Vali, "he's not. And why, pray tell, are you harassing my brother?"

Vali didn't seem all too trouble and continued to smile. "It's funny that you're here now, Karen. Did you know that the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon are called the Two Heavenly Dragons? In the past, those related to them never lived happy lives." He then looked at Rias. "Makes me wonder how your life will turn out, now that you the two of you are lovers."

Rias remained silent. Hearing him say those things most have left her unable to respond.

"Calm down, I didn't come here to fight today." With that said, Karen lowered her weapon and allowed Vali to walk in the direction of Kenny. "I just wanted to see the school I visited last time. I came to Japan while escorting Azazel, but I was bored."

He stopped when he and Kenny were shoulder to shoulder. Vali's head lowered as he smiled, while Kenny head was lowered with a scowl.

"I won't fight the Welsh Dragon here, not to mention—I have a lot of work to do."

And with that, he continued walking across the bridge.

Kenny, Asia, Kiba, and Xenovia turned around and watched him leave, as Rias, Akeno, and Koneko walked over to join them. Even though he was leaving, a single thread of nervousness doesn't go away.

Rias then went to Kenny's right side, and held his hand. He felt sweat on her hand, so he rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

But while that was able to put her at ease for a moment, Kenny was still anxious.

 **{Song Ends Here}**

* * *

About a few hours later as tensions died down, Rias had the Occult Research Club meet in a different location; the school's pool.

Standing with the others Kenny looked down in disgust at the dirty water. It was revolting. The water had turned green with moss. "What…the fuck happened to the water," he asked.

"It hasn't been used since last year, so it needs a good cleaning," Akeno told him.

Kenny looked at her. "So that means us?"

"How does it make sense for our club to clean the swimming pool," asked Xenovia.

"It's actually the Student Council's job, but we've taken it over," Rias explained to the others. "We thought that doing this for them would be a great way of thanking them for all their help against Kokabiel. On the plus side, after we finish cleaning it, the pool will be ours to use as often as we please, at least for a while."

That got Kenny excited and grinned, while thinking of his girlfriend in a swimsuit. "Alright then. Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

He and Kiba were now in the boy's locker-room. After Akeno used her magic to remove the water, all they have to do now is remove the moss left over. So, all the members went into the lockers to change into their gym clothes to do that.

"I wonder if I should do something for the maids," Kenny said to himself. The Phoenix Maids were there fighting alongside the Club against Kokabiel, so he wanted to do something nice for them.

"Kenny." The black-haired boy turned to face his friend. Kiba had unbuttoned his dress shirt, showing his tone and athletic body. "Listen. I want you to know that if anyone tries to hurt you, I will destroy them," he declared.

Kenny looked at him with a WTF expression. "Uh, okay if you say so," he replied and went back taking off his clothes. _'Isn't that what you say to a princess?"_

"I do, and that's why I wanted to find the right time to tell you." Kiba pressed the conversation further.

"Well, you picked the right place to come out of the closet," Kenny said with a nervous smile.

"I…" Kiba's serious expression paused for a moment. Then he looked a little surprised. "Wait, what?"

Kenny blinked a couple times. "So, wait, you weren't going to tell me you're gay and…?"

"No! I was just—I wanted to thank you and…" Kiba stumbled and jabbered up as he tried to make sense of what he was trying to tell the black-haired teen. He then took a deep breath and recollected himself. "I was just saying that I'm glad that you saved my life, and I hope to repay it in time. If I can't, then I'm unworthy of being called a Knight in the House of Gremory."

"I appreciate the gesture Kiba, but I'm not that helpless," Kenny told him with a smile. "You just be sure to take care of yourself too."

"Right." Kiba nodded.

Meanwhile, in the girls locker-room, the girls were changing into their school clothes. Rias slipped off her skirt and took off her shirt, until she was only wearing her violet bra. Akeno slipped on her white gym shirt, causing her breast to bounce a little. Koneko pulled up her blue bloomers, before pulling it to make sure her panties weren't showing.

Xenovia was also beginning to put on her gym clothes, as she stood before her locker with only her white with blue accents bra and panties. "Hey, Asia, were you able to finish the homework for fourth period," she asked the blonde.

"Sure did," Asia replied with a smile, pulling down her shirt. "So how do you think you did on it?"

"I don't know, there were a lot of praises I couldn't identify."

"Well, it was a tough one, so don't feel bad."

"I'm better with numbers. Word problems are too complicated," Xenovia explained. "No big deal. I'll just stay up late tonight and go over all of it again."

"I know God will be right there beside you, offering you strength and knowledge." Even if the two former holy girls now know that God was killed in a battle against Aku, that didn't stop their faith in Him.

"Thanks, you're right," Xenovia said. The two then prayed.

"Amen." Afterwards, they grabbed their head from the pain they got instantly.

Rias and Akeno giggled with a little amusement, while being fully clothed. "You two better it changed," said the redhead.

"Yes, miss," Asia moaned in despair and agony. "I'm sorry."

 _BANG! BANG!_

"Rias, come quick!" Kiba shouted from the other side of the locker room door, after banging his fist on it. "It's urgent!"

By the sound of his voice, it did sound bad. Rias opened the door and looked at Kiba, who was dressed in his workout pants and a T-shirt. "What's wrong."

* * *

In the boys' locker room, Kenny was sitting on one of the benches in great pain. He was shirtless, while holding his left arm. The arm was beginning to deform and turned towards a reddish color, as it was beginning to transform back into the Sacred Gear. This however was causing pain for Kenny.

Just then, the door opened and in came Rias, Kiba, and Akeno. "When did it happen," Rias asked, as she rushed over to her boyfriend and kneeled beside him.

"About a minute ago," Kiba informed her.

"I don't get it," Kenny said, grimacing. "I thought Akeno sucked out the dragon energy stuff."

 **[Remember that time I told you to be careful of strong power?]**

When Ddraig spoke, just like the last time, the others were able to hear him.

 **[If you keep coming into contact with someone of a higher class, like Azazel and now the Vanishing Dragon, it'll happen even if you don't allow it. Power cancels out power.]**

"Then I'll have to be more careful," Kenny said to the dragon. He then looked at Rias. "So, what now?"

"There's not much we can do about it, I'm afraid," she told him, standing up and crossing her arms. "Akeno will have to suck the energy from your arm again."

Kenny turned his head to Akeno. "You don't mind, Akeno?"

"Of course, especially if it's for a handsome guy like you," she said with a sweet smile and a giggle. Kenny nodded. But as for Rias, she couldn't help but feel jealous.

* * *

Once again, Akeno preformed the ritual to suck out the dragon energy. On her knees, she sucked and twirled her tongue on Kenny's finger as he tried to keep his moans in his mouth.

She then removed her mouth from around the finger, with it being covered with her saliva. "You look so hot when being pleasured," Akeno said seductively, using her finger to play with his. "I'm just dying to know what you look like writhing in pain."

Kenny opened his eyes and looked at her questionably, while flushing a little. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Akeno giggle for a second. "Nothing. Can I ask you something," she asked. "How did sex with Rias feel?"

The blush on Kenny's face tripled. "W-What!?" He yelped, as Akeno got to her feet, but leaned closer to him straddled him.

"I can tell by the way," she told him, smiling seductively with a blush of her own. She leaned closer to him, and placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's not hard to tell with how happy she was this morning before Vali. I want to how it was."

"I-It was incredible for both of us," Kenny said after finding his voice.

"If that's so, I want to really experience it. Doesn't this turn you on? Don't I turn you on? And the best part about it all is that no matter what we do in here now one will see. I want to know what it feels like to have my body ravished by a hot guy. I bet we could learn a lot from each other."

Kenny was current that she wasn't playing with him anymore. This was definitely flirting. "Well, I'm sure we could," he said nervously with his face still blushing. "I would…" He was going to say that he would like to know more about her, Akeno saw it a different way.

"You would like for me to be in control," she said, and pushed back a little. "Rias doesn't have to know."

' _What am I doing?'_ Kenny's mind raced as Akeno's face hovered over his, and cherishing his face with her hands. Staring at him once again with loving eyes. _'I'm Rias' boyfriend. I can't be doing this.'_ He could feel her large, juicy ass resting on his crouch, and it's causing the aroused erection he was starting to grow bigger. _'If I say no, then I'm not going to be able to talk my way out of this.'_

She then started to lean in closer to him, and Kenny didn't the same. Their lips were about to touch…

"Which one of you would like to explain," Rias said with a displeased look.

Kenny yelped and sat up straight, and Akeno pushed herself away, and the two of them looked at the opened doorway to see the redhead staring at them. "Rias!" Kenny exclaimed in shock.

Akeno however, just giggled it off. "I was just making sure that the dragon's energy was sucked out all the way," she lied, but it wasn't like she was trying to lie with the sweet and innocent smile she showed.

"And yet somehow I don't believe that," Rias told her before glaring at Kenny. "Kenny, what's going on!?"

"It's not what it looks like!" Kenny blurted out in fear of what his girlfriend would do to him. Which was a mistake for him, as Rias marched over to him. She then painfully picked and pulled on his ear.

"So, I wasn't seeing you get the chance to know Akeno on a more personal level," she asked, not letting up on the ear picking torture.

"All I wanted was to get the energy out! I swear!" Kenny exclaimed in agony.

Rias continued to glare down at her boyfriend for a moment, before letting him go and started walking out of the room. "Well, as long as its only that," she stated firmly.

Kenny quickly stood up and rushed after her. "Rias, wait! Can we just—" Rias slammed the door behind her, in his face. Kenny sighed, knowing that he's made her mad.

Akeno giggled. "Was that not the sweetest thing," she asked, with eyes closed and her hand over her smiling lips. "She got jealous and protective of you."

Kenny looked over at her. "I didn't want her to get upset! What you were even trying to do!?" He snapped.

"Oh, and Kenny," she said, ignoring his question. "I'm glad that our relationship is going in a better direction."

Kenny only looked at her in confusion.

* * *

When the pool was finally completely cleaned and looking brand new, it was time for the fun to begin.

Akeno was wearing a red and blue bikini, while standing on one of the pool's stone diving boards. The beauty then raised her hand to the sky and summoned a magical cycle to appear right over the middle of the pool. From it, water fell from it and fill the pool.

Wearing a black pair of swim trucks, Kenny looked on in amazement, before the water stopped when it was at the right level. "Hey, Kenny," he heard Rias said as she walked up to him. Kenny turned and was met with the beautiful sight of his beautiful girlfriend in her new white bikini that seemed a little small. She then did a little pose for him, and it only further showed off her erotic figure. "How does my swimsuit look?"

With a smile, Kenny brought his arms around her and the two shared a romantic kiss. Something that he wasn't going to shy away from doing, even if in front of others. "It makes you even more perfect," he said.

"Ara, ara. You sure are fired up, Rias," said Akeno as she walked over to them. Rias pulled away from Kenny and faced her. "Ufufu, you really wanted to show it to Kenny. By the way, Ise-kun, how does mine look?" She finished the question with a pose of her own.

"You look great too," Kenny complimented her, earning him a short, glaring glancing from Rias, before she stared at Akeno.

"And I suppose you're only wearing yours to show off for yourself?" Rias questioned the black-haired Queen.

"Sure," replied Akeno.

"Hi, Kenny!" said the cheerful voice of Asia. Kenny turned his head towards her and Koneko. Both of them were wearing Japanese swimsuits that hugged their bodies in all the right places. "I've decided to change into my swimsuit too," she said with a beaming smile.

"I can see that Asia, and you're looking cute!" Kenny told her with a grin. "It suits you really well!"

"Ehehe. I am happy that you said that." Asia giggled.

Kenny then looked at Koneko. "You too Koneko. You're looking great!"

"…I honestly have no idea how to respond to that," Koneko said, with her back turned towards Kenny and looking away. "Better to have a playboy's approval, I guess."

Looks like she's still going to call him that. However, complimenting all the girls on their swim suits made Kenny realize that there was a certain someone missing from the group. "Hey, where's Xenovia," he asked Asia.

Asia smiled sheepishly. "She had a little trouble putting on her swimsuit, and told me to go on without her."

Rias placed a hand on Koneko's shoulders and, while letting out a smile, said, "Kenny, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Are you ready? It's okay to be nervous."

"…It's okay. I'm just never tried this."

"That's why I'm here. Just hold on and I wouldn't let you go."

"…okay."

"Then, let's go. 1, 2. 1, 2." While holding her hands, Kenny started walking backwards in the shallow end of the pool, as he was helping Koneko out with feet-pedaling exercises. It turned out Koneko didn't know how to swim, and Rias wanted Kenny to be her partner.

"Keep it up, Koneko-chan!" Asia cheered for the girl from the side. Asia couldn't swim either, so Kenny was going to help her out in swimming practice as well.

Koneko was taking small breaths in between with a 'Puwa' sound and pedaling her feet with her utmost effort. Somehow, seeing her trying her best made Kenny think she was cuter than before.

"Puwa. ...Kenny, sorry for making you help me out..." Koneko said in an apologetic manner.

"No, no, it's fine. I don't really mind," Kenny told her with a smile. "This just reminds of the time I had to help Karen when she was learning how to swim." Then he felt his back hit the end of the pool. It's so sudden and Koneko didn't stop pedaling, so she collided with Kenny. Even though it was a coincidence, the way they were with each other appeared that they were hugging each other. With Koneko's arms around his neck and his hands on her sides. "Are you okay?"

"...Kenny, you're unexpectedly gentle," said Koneko in a shy way, with even a blush. "Even though you're a playboy."

"I don't know if you're complimenting me or trying to insult me," Kenny said with as sweat drop. "Come on, I mean, I want to help out some of the under-classmen too." He started patting Koneko's head. "All I can say is that girls like me because I a nice guy. You all hold a special place in my heart." He really didn't know why he was patting her head, but seemed like she was liking it.

 _Splash!_

Kenny and Koneko heard the sound of someone jumping in the water. They turned their heads to see.

In the other course, Rias and Akeno were having a race across the pool. Both girls swam elegantly, as they tried to overtake the lead.

' _To put it simply, a strong rival has appeared,'_ Rias thought, smirking confidently.

Akeno was giggling a little. _'There's no stopping a heart in love.'_

' _Even if we're best friends, I refuse to lose Kenny to you, Akeno.'_

' _Let's do this fair and square, Rias.'_

"Wonder what that's about," Kenny said, watching the two girls racing. But figuring it wasn't anything important, he turned and looked at Asia. "Alright, let's get you started!"

* * *

So, the day went about as peaceful as it could be, with the Devils having all the fun they could have in the pool. It was almost hard to still think it was a school day.

About an hour after help Asia swim and just the group playing around, the young blonde was fast asleep on the vinyl sheet spread out on the poolside. Koneko was also by the poolside under the shadow resting while reading a book.

Kenny and Rias laughed as they stepped out of the pool together. The couple swan together before deciding to take a break. Kenny walked over to his toil that he spread out and sat down for a moment. Though becoming a Devil caused his physical strength to improve quite a bit, he was still able to get tired from swimming.

"Kenny~" Rias called to him, lying on her back with her bikini top untied. She was looking at him over her shoulder and holding a bottle of suntan lotion. "Would you help me rub lotion on my back."

"No problem." Kenny got up and walked over. He then got down on his knees and squirted some lotion on his hands.

Starting from her lower back, Kenny started rubbing the lotion on her bare back. Rias let out a low moan at the feeling of her lover's hands on her back, working their magic. Kenny was from Kenny deciding to give her a little massage to go with applying the lotion. Rubbing her back soothingly with gentle, yet firm amount of pressure. "That feel so great~" Rias said, before looking at him over her shoulder. She gave him a seductive loo. "Would you like to rub some on my chest?"

He smirked jokingly. "Of course. You know I'd be happy to. But is it alright," Kenny asked to confirm once, but Rias responded while smiling with a nod.

"It's fine. Do it carefully later. My breasts are a sensitive," she said. "Do a thorough job, and I'll be sure to reward you."

Kenny nodded. It's kind of weird, but cool how bossy she's been about him touching her lately. But he wasn't complaining about touching her breasts again anytime soon.

Just then, Akeno surprised Kenny by hugging him from behind, with her bikini-top gone and pressing her breast against his back. "Whatcha doing," she asked in his ear. "Is she the only one who gets a back rub?"

"You nearly scared me shitless!" Kenny exclaimed, as she rested her chin on his shoulder and pressed herself on him some more.

"Akeno, that was highly inappropriate!" Rias stood up and looked at Akeno with fierce eyes filled with displeasure. But it also left her completely exposed. "He hasn't finished with me yet!"

Akeno closed her eyes and smiled innocently. "I have an idea. Why don't you hand Kenny over to me for a bit," she asked.

"Ridiculous!" Rias then pointed at her. "I will never give my boyfriend away and I'm asking you one more time to back off!"

"Hey, Kenny. Remember when I asked you about you and Rias having sex," Akeno asked, making Kenny blush. "Remember how I told you I wanted to be ravished? Can you do that? If you want, you can fuck me for hours." She then showed how erotic she was by gently biting him on the ear.

 _Hyu!_ _ **Bon!**_

Rias suddenly shot a blast of her crimson power and destroyed one of the pool dive points.

It surprised both Kenny and Akeno, and they looked up at Rias. In the palm of her projected hand was more of her demonic power.

Kenny was in trouble for sure.

"Akeno, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're out of control," she stated firmly, and prepared her magic.

But Akeno wasn't backing down and stood up too. "I'm not. But if you're refusing to back down, then I'm fighting to win." She challenged her Master by raising a hand and had sparks of electricity crackle.

Kenny quickly turned and jumped away, as the two girls, with their boobs exposed, attacked each other with glares.

 _KA-BOOM!_

Beginning their cat fight with a small explosion that caught the attention of all the Devils at the pool.

"I'm not giving you Kenny!" Rias stated with her next attack ready.

Akeno had her lightning ready too. "You wouldn't let me play with him a little?"

"I don't know why you would want to, considering the fact you hate men." Rias threw her crimson blast at her. But Akeno dodged the attack.

"You're one to talk. You said that all men look the same and you can't possibly be interested." Akeno threw her attack.

"Kenny is special! He's cute!"

"Even for me Kenny is cute! I finally met a boy of whom I felt like that, so it should be fine to pass Kenny to me for just a bit and let me understand men!"

More explosions came from the cat fight.

Somehow, Kenny was able to sneak away from them for a moment. He ran to the door of the pool equipment room. Grabbing the handle, he threw open the door, and enter.

 _SLAM!_

Slamming it shut, Kenny panted heavily after overcoming the feeling of being on the verge of death. "Great," he groaned, closing his eyes and placing his back against the door and sliding down to the ground. "I thought that Rias and Asia fighting over me was a pain. But Akeno? How am I supposed to handle two girls that are equally matched?"

After a moment to take in a deep breath, Kenny suddenly felt someone's presence. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Xenovia in the storage with him. "Oh, what are you doing here," she asked, wearing a two-piece green and yellow swimsuit. It isn't an erotic swimsuit like those of Rias or Akeno, but it was a bikini that was emphasizing the body curves. "What happened? And, the outside seems a bit noisy?"

"It's better not to go outside right now, trust me," Kenny said, and stood up. "And, what happened to you? We thought we lost you."

"It's my first swimsuit so it took me some time to put it on. Does it suit me," she asked, looking at it herself.

"I think it suits you," Kenny said, taking a moment to admire the tight body she really had. He quickly shook his head to clear it of any other thoughts of how sexy she was. "Wait, you've never been swimming before? Is it because of the church's rule being so strict?"

"No, I've just never been interested in recreational activities," she explained.

"Still just two pieces of fabric."

"You're right, and I did figure it out a while ago. Truth is, I've been doing some thinking. There's something I wanted to talk about."

"Okay, sure. Sounds important," Kenny said with his arms crossed. "If it's anything I can do, then I'll do it."

"I'm glad to hear that, Kenny. Because…I would like to make a baby with you," Xenovia said.

Kenny's eyes comically shrank until they were two little black beads. "I…What?"

"It's like I said, let's make children together."

Kenny fluttered and shuttered, shocked beyond belief by the request the blue-haired Knight was asking of him. "Y-You…you're seriously saying that…. WHY?"

"It's all I could be able to think about recently," Xenovia explained. "It used to be that serving God was my only dream. My every reason for living. But now that has changed, and that dream is dead. I already approached Rias for her thoughts on the matter. She told me that Devils are beings that possess greed, fulfil greed, award greed, and desire greed. That I such try living as I wish. So…"

' _Son of a bitch…'_ Kenny thought, getting scared.

"I decided the life I want is the womanly life I never thought I would have. I want to bear children. For that purpose, you need a man as well, but it's great, right? Children and at the same time we can get to know each other better."

"No, no, no. I-I understood, but why me," Kenny asked.

"I know that you're in a relationship with Rias, but as I watched you fight Kokabiel, I noticed that your latent powers and your powers granted to you by the Sword. Plus, you've taken on the aura of a dragon. I want my child to have that. They should have strong and powerful genes."

"But, it's like you said, I'm with Rias. Plus, I'm not the only one who can give that to you," Kenny said, trying to talk his way out of the situation he was in, but Xenovia ignored him.

"So, it must be fate that we're here alone together. It has to be God's will." She prayed again and got another migraine. She then started untying her bikini top. "Okay, let's get started. These things take a few mouths to grow." She dropped her top, and her beautiful breasts were exposed to Kenny. She then slipped off her bottoms. "I'm glad that you and Rias have sex. That means you can take over, since I have no experience."

She walked up to him and hugged him, pressing herself against him with her naked body. It quickly got Kenny aroused and he fought all of his urges to give in and start fucking her.

"I can feel your desires. You're a Devil after all. It's in our nature. Please, touch me. I'll do anything you want, and you can do anything you wish to me," she whispered to him. "I'll fulfill all your sexual fantasies, just so long as you impregnate me. Take me now."

But then, he was saved.

"Kenny, what is going on here?" While showing a forced smile, Rias was standing at the opened doorway, exhausted. Kenny and Xenovia looked at her saw the redhead's body was covered by a thin red demonic power layer.

"Ara ara, that's unfair, Xenovia," said Akeno, smiling while a dangerously scary aura surrounding her too. "I already claimed Kenny for sex, so I'm going first."

"Kenny, you're so mean! Why didn't you tell me that's what you wanted? I would've done it!" Asia shouted while looking like she was going to cry.

"…Looks like you're in for a rough night," Koneko said with half opened eyes.

"It's time to make a baby," said Xenovia with an oblivious expression. "Let's go, we don't have all day."

After hearing those words, the colors on all the girl's faces changed.

Kenny gulped fearfully.

* * *

Afterwards, when he was able explain everything and calm down his girlfriend and the other girls, Kenny was able to leave to have some quiet time to talk to Ddraig about Vali.

He opened the door to the school nurse's office. "Hello. How can I help you," asked a female voice.

"Sorry, I didn't—" Kenny stopped when he saw the owner of the voice. It was surprisingly Yubelluna! Her hair was back in its normal long and wavy style. She was wearing a white lab coat, with a dress shirt that tightly held in her large breasts, a black mini skirt, fishnet leggings, and black high heels. Around her neck was a stethoscope, as she was looking at a clipboard.

Not began able to stop staring at her, Kenny thought she had to be the sexiest nurse he's ever seen. Still looking at the paper on her clipboard, Yubelluna got annoyed and mistook him for another kid or faculty member ogling her hot body. "If you're hurt, then tell me what's wrong, if not…" She looked up to glare, but was surprised to see it was Kenny. "O-Oh! Kenny! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Kenny said, closing the door to give them some privacy. "What are you doing here in the nurse's office?"

"I'm the schools new nurse," Yubelluna explained, placing the clipboard on the desk. "I wanted to help support my new master, and I saw that the school was looking for a new nurse to take the position."

"That's great, Yubelluna. I was hoping to do something nice for you and the other maids for helping us fight Kokabiel," Kenny told her.

Yubelluna smiled and walked up to him. She smirked seductively and traced her figure on his heart. "Keep making promises like that, and the four of us might take you up on that offer," she whispered suggestively to him, making Kenny blush.

She moved closer to him and for a moment Kenny thought that she was going to give him a kiss. But, Yubelluna smirk grew wider and it turned out that she was reaching for the door.

"I'll see you later, master," the purple-haired nurse said to him, before moving past Kenny and exiting the office.

When the door closed behind him, Kenny sighed. "Maybe Karen was right, maybe I should have a harem," he said to himself. He then walked and sat down on the edge of one of the beds. "At least the arm is calming down a bit. So Ddraig, are you there?"

 **[Of course.]**

"Good, now what's going on between you and the White Dragon inside of Vali?"

 **[When all the great powers, God, the Angels, the Fallen Angels, and the Devils were at war, the other creatures and humans were suddenly forced to choose sides to insure their own survival. The only ones to refuse were the dragons.]**

"Why?"

 **[The majority of our species didn't think that war had anything to do with us, and simply ignored it and live how we please. However, in the middle of the war, two foolish dragons decided to start a massive fight.]**

"You and the White Dragon, Albion?"

 **[Correct. Not caring about the Great War that had taken over the world, the two of us fought wildly on the battlefield.]**

"That doesn't make sense. Why would the two of you fight?"

 **[Hell if I know. I don't even think Albion knows either. We've been fighting for so long, that the reason why was lost in time.]**

"So, then what?"

 **[Listen well, and I'll tell you. Unless something was done to stop us, the war wouldn't be able to continue on. So, the Three Great Powers called a temporary truce to deal with us.]**

"Sounds like it was more than just a fight. What happened after you were stopped?"

 **[We didn't like that, and our fury became wild beyond imagination. We lashed out at all the leaders for interfering with our battle. Not even the God and the Devil King were safe.]**

"Then what?"

 **[In the end, the two of us got cut into pieces and our spirits were sealed within human bodies as Sacred Gears. We used them as vessels to meet and fight, over and over again. Sometimes one of them was already dead before me and Albion could meet, and so we didn't fight, but most of the times we did. If the vessel died, that dragon would stop functioning for a certain time. Our spirits float around in this world until the humans with dragon powers are born. That cycle has repeated countless times for many long years.]**

"And now that I've live long enough to meet the other dragon, I have to fight him too. Alright then! I'll fight him and Aku!"

* * *

The next day came and it was the day of Open House. Kenny started the day normally. He walked to school with Rias, they kissed and parted ways to head to their classes, and now Kenny opened the door to his homeroom.

"KUROSAWA, YOU BASTARD!" Matsuda and Motohama shouted and threw their fist at Kenny.

 _THUD! THUD!_

Quicker that everyone could see, Kenny had grabbed their wrists and threw them over his shoulders, slamming them into the wall behind him. "You mind telling me what you're trying to punch me?" He growled, as the bodies of the two slid to the floor.

"Everyone knows what you did, punk!" exclaimed Matsuda, after he and his friend got up again.

"You're dating Rias Gremory! One of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy! And you took her with your greedy hands!" yelled Motohama.

Kenny ignored them and walked over to his desk. He stopped for a moment to look at the desk behind his. Akeno wasn't in the anymore. Due to a class she's taking, the black-haired beauty was moved to a different homeroom. At least that's what he thinks. Even after years of living in Japan, he still doesn't know much about the educational system other than the basics.

Then again, it could've been Rias' doing for all he knows. She was pretty jealous with Akeno yesterday.

"That's none of your business!" Kenny snapped at them with a sharp glare, scaring them off.

Before he knew it, when he turned back around to sit in his seat, Xenovia had approached him. In the short time she's been in Kuoh Academy, the blue-haired young woman had become quite popular among boys, too. Just like Asia. Since she's quite beautiful, and her physical abilities made her popular among the girls as well.

Kenny sighed. "What is it?"

Xenovia lowered her head on his response. "I'm sorry about the other day. "I kept on pressing the topic without thinking about you."

The memory of Xenovia trying to get him to make a baby with him was still fresh in his head. He held up a hand and said, "It's fine, but let's not talk about this here okay?"

"Don't worry, I respect your relationship with Rias," Xenovia said, before reaching into her pocket and took something out. "That's why we should practice with this."

She showed him that the thing she took out was…a condom still in its packet.

All of the class' eyes were gathered on the condom.

"For crying out loud! W-What are you taking out in front of the public!?" Kenny yelled before snatching it out of her hand. After seeing that, the class was immediately noisy.

"Hi, guys," Asia said, as she innocently approached the two. "What's up?"

Xenovia reached into her pocket and pulled out yet another condom. "Here, you should take one too." With that Xenovia handed over a piece to Asia.

"?" Asia had a questioning look, as she started at the small packet in her hands. But the perverted glasses Kiryuu, without letting a single hair escape, walked up to Asia and whispered into her ear.

"…...Uuh." Suddenly, Asia started blushing until her head became pure red, before fainting.

"Will you stop doing that to her!" Kenny demanded, catching the small blonde in her arms. "It's bad enough that you're a bad influence!"

With full interest, while shining her glasses, the erotic girl asked. "But, I wonder if it's all right. If you sleep with Rias, then Asia will—"

"Kiryuu-! Please stoooooooop!" Asia suddenly revived herself just to cover Kiryuu's mouth.

Just then, Ms. Keane walked into the room, and everyone stopped talking. "Okay, everyone. Let's begin," she said with a bright small. "Hopefully, everyone's parents came and let's all welcome in."

From the open door in the back of the room, the parents of Kenny's classmates walked in. They greet their kids happily with open arms. Even the Perverted Duo's parents were happy to see them.

He sat down, feeling depressed and even a little bitter. Out of all the students, he felt so out of place. Kenny didn't like to be jealous, but he couldn't help it when seeing all the happy parents coming to see their kids in school. If they were still with him and Karen, would his parents have time to come?

Would they be proud of him and all he's accomplished?

If they met Rias, would they like her?

If they knew that Karen was now a Fallen Angel, and he a Devil, how would they react?

"Kenny?" Kenny snapped his head up to see Asia looking at him with a worried expression, and Xenovia with a curious one. "Are you okay," asked the blonde

He shook his head and sighed. "Yeah, I-I'm fine. Sorry I just spaced out for a moment," he told them.

They didn't question him any further and left to their chairs.

* * *

It was lunch break, and Kenny had told Asia to go on without him as he needed to use the restroom.

About five minutes later, and he was heading to where they all usually had lunch. It was a quiet way to the location. Nothing really stood out for him. There was no Perverted Duo trying to hunt him down and make him tell how he got popular with girls. No Kendo Club to chase down said Duo for peeping in on them as they changed. No one's trying to kill him. Nothing.

It was kind of unnerving.

"Man, I'm so used to getting into dangerous situations, it's become my normal life," he whispered to him. By then something caught his attention and he stopped.

If he was waiting for something unusual to happen, he's found it.

Standing a couple meters away was beautiful that looked to be in her late teens, with black hair tied into twin tails and violet eyes. Despite looking like a teen, she had a childlike body, albeit with large breasts and hips that could turn any man's eyes.

He might be dating Rias, but he wasn't going to deny a woman's beauty.

The real eye catcher was her clothing. She was in the clothing of an anime character named Mil Kiss, who's from the anime _Magical_ _Girl Milky Spiral Seven_. And with her hair color and body, she looked exactly like the character. The outfit consisted of a short pink skirt, a sleeveless pink crop top, black fingerless gloves that went up to her shoulders, a pink hat, black thigh high socks with pink strips, and boots. She also carried the pink staff that had a star at the top.

The reason he knew the show was because he had a…unusual client that was in love with it.

The girl looked around, as if looking for something, but didn't noticed Kenny standing a few feet away. Was she here for Open House? If so, it would appear that she was lost or looking for someone.

As she turned her head towards him, the girl stopped when saw Kenny.

Not wanting to scare her off by just staring at her, Kenny cleared his throat and said, "Hello, are you lost? Sorry, it's just seemed as though…"

"It's really you~!" The magical girl squealed happily, throwing her hand up, and then running up to him. Kenny was a little taken back by her positivity, and took one step back as she stop in front of him. "This is so cool!"

"Uh, hello…" Kenny responded with a bit of uneasiness, giving her a little wave and a nervous smile.

"Hello to you~! Nice to meet you properly, Red Dragon Samurai!" She chirped with a bright smile.

But no matter how beautiful or happy-go-lucky she was, when she said his title, Kenny wasted no time by backing away and grabbed the grip of the Sword.

"No, please," the girl pleaded, with her happy face turning sad. There were even some tears appearing at the corner of her eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you. I 'm not going to hurt you."

Kenny scowled at her for a moment. She didn't seem all that dangerous, but then again, looks can be deceiving. But he sensed no killing intent from her. And pulse, the last thing he wanted was to make a sweet girl cry. "Sorry," he said, letting go of the Sword and standing straight again. "Whenever people know me by that title, it doesn't lead to anything good."

"It's okay, and you can trust me!" The beautiful girl bounced back into her normal happy way. "I'm the Devil King, Serafall Leviathan!" Serafall then did a quick spin and struck a pose, giving Kenny a cute wink and a peace sign between her left eye. "But you can call me Little Levi~!" She introduced herself, before sticking out her tongue a little.

Kenny honestly thought it made her all the cuter. But he was also surprised to see one of the Devil Kings in his school. "W-Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Leviathan," he said with a bow of his head. "I'm Kenny Kurosawa. I'm Rias' Pawn, as well as the Red Dragon Samurai."

"So I heard~! You were so cool fighting Raiser and his Servants, I was cheering for you all the way! Not to mention you chasing the wedding, and also fighting Kokabiel~! And please, call me Serafall, handsome." Serafall chirped, making Kenny blush. She then tilted her head at the shinai bag, but the Devil King gasped with stars in her eyes. "Is that it? Samurai Jack's Sword?"

"Uh, yeah." Kenny took the shinai bag off his back. "I carry it around like this, so I don't scare people."

"Cool! Can I see? Please! Please! Please!" Serafall begged, trying to grab the Sword from him. However, Kenny would always dodge each attempt to take it by side stepping.

' _This girl is really a Devil King?'_ Kenny mentally said, surprised by her childish character. "I can't just give you the Sword. Besides, aren't you here for Open House?"

Serafall stopped and put a finger to her lips and looked up at the sky. Even when thinking, she made that like cute.

She snapped her fingers when she came to a realization. "That's right~! I here for my sister!" Serafall chirped and jumped up, making her breast bounce.

Kenny blinked. "Maybe I can help you. Who's—"

"Holy cow!" said someone to their right. They looked and saw a few students staring at Serafall with blush and perverted looks. "Is that a _Magical Girl,_ Mil Kiss Viral 7 alternative cosplay?!"

Serafall struck her pose. "Yes it~! You want a picture," she asked them, making Kenny look at her like she was crazy.

* * *

 _Kaccha! Kaccha!_

Camera flashes kept going off.

Kenny could only stand and look deadpanned. In the gymnasium, he was standing a few feet behind the same group of guys with cameras, and that group became a larger crowd. Each one of them took shot after shot of Serafall, who was standing at the front of the stage posing for them.

"This quickly got out of control," he muttered, before blushing when the next pose she did caused her short skirt to show a bit of her panties. But the photographers went nuts for her.

Suddenly, Kenny's friend, Saji came jumping onto the stage. "Hey, hey! Knock it off!" He demanded to the crowd, standing in front of Serafall and shielding her from the flashing cameras. "We're still on school property and don't need this kind of commotion on the day of Open House! Get out of here!"

The young men were photographing were also leaving reluctantly due to Saji's pushing, but soon the big crowd disappeared like a spider's children dispersing.

The remaining people were Kenny, Saji, and Serafall.

"Okay, are you related to anyone at this school," Saji asked Serafall, not knowing that she's a Devil King. She nodded with a smile. "Well, they should've told you that this sort of outfit is unacceptable."

Serafall responded by waving her staff up. "Sparkle shine, your command is mine~!" She said cheerfully and posed, pointing her staff at him, winked at him, and gave him a peace sign.

"You have to stop that!" Saji pressed his warning, but Serafall didn't pay heed.

Kenny walked up to the stage. "I don't think she intends to do that, man," he told Saji, getting him to turn his head towards him.

"I don't have time for you."

Just then, the doors of the gym opened, and the silhouette of Sona Sitri stood against the shining light from the outside world. "Saji, what's going on here," she demanded sternly.

Kenny looked at her and said "Oh, hey Sona. I was helping this girl—"

"I finally found you, Sona~!" Serafall exclaimed happily when she saw the Student Council President.

Sona stopped and flinched at the sight of the cosplay girl, with a few strands of hair sticking out of place of her prefect bob cut.

This left Kenny in a puzzled state. Serafall knew Sona? How?

But then he remembered that Serafall was looking for her sister. Does that mean…?

Serafall quickly jumped off the stage and ran over to Sona. "I'm so happy to see you~!" She chirped and clung to the short girl. This seemed to make Sona uncomfortable. Serafall let go of Sona. "What's the matter, you look sad. Aren't you happy to be seeing your big again?"

Kenny blinked a couple times and sweat drop. He could see the resemblance between the two. But there was something that stood out to him. "Wait, she's…the older sister?"

"I'm going to need more happiness from you. Come on," Serafall whined, before hugging herself. "You should be telling me how much you missed me, and I would say 'Sona, I've missed you too'—" She then started bouncing on her heels, making her breast jiggle. "—and then I would give you a big fat kiss, and you'd kiss me back and that would lead to girl-on-girl action and wouldn't that be hot?"

Sona sweated.

"Again, Serafall's the _oldest_?" Kenny deadpanned.

"That she is."

Kenny looked to his right to see Rias, Akeno, and Asia walking over and standing next to him. When did they get here?

"I see you've met the Lady Serafall Leviathan," his girlfriend said.

"That's one way to say it," said Kenny, rubbing the back of his head. "She's kind of a fan of me."

"I heard that Lady Leviathan likes to watch some of battles her sister fight in," Saji said as he joined the group. "I didn't recognize her since this is the first time I've met her."

Rias walked up behind Serafall. "It's been a long time, Lady Leviathan," she told the Devil King.

"Oh yes it has, Rias," she said to the redhead.

"I hope my boyfriend was able to assist you in any way he could." Rias smiled with eyes closed, gesturing back to Kenny.

"He's what?!" Serafall pouted cutely. "You and him are dating? No far! I still don't have boyfriend and I really like him! He wanted to help me because I had to find out about Open House on my own, all because Sona's such a meanie. If he didn't come, I would have attacked Heaven out of frustration."

Kenny blushed with embarrassment, taken back by the girl's proclamation.

Sona's face was also completely red, completely filled with embarrassment by her elder sister. "…Listen. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the Student Council President here," she said with an unsatisfied expression. While twitching near her eyes. "No matter how close relatives we are, this is inappropriate school attire. You're going to have to change!"

"Why do you have to be like that? Do you hear your tone of voice right now? You're borderline violent." Serafall wined childishly. "You know I don't ask for much. All I want is to be a Magical Girl."

Kenny's eye twitched.

"With my sparkling staff, I'll erase all Angels and Fallen Angels~!" Serafall chirped with a pose.

"Do you have any respect at all!?" Sona snapped in her sister's face. "If you start sparkling, you could annihilate a small country in minutes!"

"So, wait, if she's that powerful, why didn't Sona call Serafall during the incident with Kokabiel," Kenny asked Saji. "Are they not on good terms?"

"No, just the opposite," said Akeno, bringing his attention to her. She smiled with her eyes closed. "The problem is Lady Serafall loves her sister a little too much. Some would say she's obsessed." Kenny listened as he watched as Serafall moved all around Sona, talking all about being a Magical Girl and destroying Angels and Fallen Angels. Which only made Sona even more upset and embarrassed. "If Sona called her for help, things could've gotten out of control and we could have had another war on our hands."

Kenny could definitely understand.

And then, the calm and composed Sona broke into tears. "Ahh, I can't take it anymore!" She cried and ran away sobbing.

"Sona wait! Don't leave!" Serafall desperately called her sister and ran behind her. Saji then ran after them.

"Stay away from me!"

Asia smiled sheepishly and sweated a little. "Saji's heading for a rough time, isn't he?"

"It isn't my place to say, but yes he is," Rias stated, with a knowing look. "All the Devil Kings are like this. High strung and excitable. It can be exhausting."

"I can relate," Kenny said. The girls looked at him questionably. "Karen."

"Oh." The three girls said.

* * *

At the end of the day, as students met up either with each other or their parents to go home, Kenny and Rias were holding hands as they walked towards the entrance with Asia and Akeno.

"Ah, there they are," said a voice. When Rias looked towards the direction it came from, she stopped abruptly and took her hand away from Kenny's. It surprised him and looked at the person. Approaching them was a man who was oddly familiar.

"Hello, father," Rias greeted him, as the man stopped a few feet away. That's when Kenny remembered, he and his wife were at the wedding when he crashed it.

"He's really your father," Asia asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Kenny agreed, before pointing at Rias' father. "I mean, he looks like he could be another older brother."

"It's good to see you again, Kenny Kurosawa. I'm Zeoticus Gremory," the father said to him. "I must say that when I heard that Rias had a boyfriend, I was worried, especially when she gave away her virginity so quickly."

"Father!" Rias exclaimed with an embarrassed blush. "This isn't the place to talk about something like that!"

"Then you don't mind if I, Sirzechs, and Grayfia," Zeoticus said with a smile that sound no ill intent. Kenny and Rias gasped. "It's only fitting for a father to meet his daughter's boyfriend properly."

"I-I see," Kenny said with a shudder. Even with all the danger and enemies he's faced, he was still a teenager. And for every teenage boy, the biggest challenge they could face is getting the approval of their girlfriend's father. "I'll be sure to cook something really nice."

"Splendid." Zeoticus clapped his hands together. He then turned around and left. "See you soon."

The group stood there for a moment in silence, until the man was out of sight.

"…Well, shit," Kenny said. "I knew that this was going to happen at one point, I just wasn't ready for it."

Then a familiar voiced laughed. "Looks like, dinner's going to be interesting," said Sirzechs as he walked down the stairs near them.

"Why are you laughing?" Rias demanded with her hands on her hips.

Sirzechs stopped a couple steps from the button and smiled. "It looks like it's going to be another slumber party at the Kurosawa residence."

Kenny sighed. As if his small home wasn't crowded enough.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kenny set down the last set of food onto the table in the living room, a large, cooked, red fish that was cut up into multi pieces that were each a different part of it. Also, on the table were plates for the guests, and four more plates that were filled with a variety of foods for the Gremory family to pick from. "Dinner is served," he said to them with a grin. "Dig in."

True to his word, he cooked all of the food with the assistance of the others residing in the house. Because the dining table was too small, dinner had to take place in the living area. Zeoticus sat on one of the couches, while Kenny sat down with Rias sat on the other. Sizechs, Asia, and Karen sat that the dining table, watching the parents about to know Kenny. X-9 was washing the dishes, while the five maids stood at the side of the sofas.

"This all looks splendid," Zeoticus praised.

"Thanks! I wasn't sure what count as… 'noble' food in the Underworld, so I went all out with the fanciest dishes I could think of," Kenny exclaimed, picking up his plate and serving himself. Yubelluna then walked over with a bottle of water and Karlamine followed behind with cups. Then Xuelan carried a bottle of sake and a small cup to Zeoticus. "I'm sorry, I know this isn't want you're used to."

"Worry not of it, Kenny Kurosawa." Rias' father waved a dismissive hand, which he was also using to hold a fork. The maids then gave each of the three their cups—water for Kenny and Rias and sake for Zeoticus. "I like to think of our House being nothing if not adaptable."

Karen, Asia, and Sirzechs watched the three eat happily with smiles. "Looks like they're doing nicely," she said with a toothy grin.

"Here I thought it wasn't going to go well," Asia said sheepishly.

"So, how did you meet my daughter, Kenny Kurosawa," Zeoticus asked, as if starting the real topic of the evening. "I know that she revived you after you were attacked, but was that it?"

Kenny swallowed the fish piece in his mouth before answering. "Well, I kind of accidently step on a skateboard that was lying around on the sidewalk," he explained. "I didn't have any control and was sent flying right into Rias. But I was able to turn us around and break her fall."

"So heroic and honorable, even before you were a Devil. And if you're worried about me being unaccepting of you, then you have nothing to worry about. I glad that Rias has decided to enter into a relationship with you."

What unexpected words. But Kenny was relieved to hear him say that. He smiled and said, "Thank you, Lord Gremory. I'm honored to be dating your daughter. Wait, how did you know that I and Rias had sex?"

"I didn't. But now I do."

Kenny and Rias gasped in shock and with a little bit of fright.

"Hahahaha! Paying attention to a daughter's blossoming is a parent's duty, after all!" Zeoticus heartily laughed while drinking sake.

Rias face turned red with embarrassment and begged quietly, "Someone please end this."

* * *

But it didn't end for Rias. It only got worse.

"Please look! Our Rias is raising her hand and answering the teacher's question!" Sirzechs commented, point at the TV as a video showed Rias in her homeroom doing the Open House event.

"Aw~ look at you!" And somehow, _Karen_ got into the sake! "You see that, Kennnnnnyyyyy~! You're fucking a girl brains and tits!" Zeoticus and Sirzechs laughed out loud.

"This is… A hell, the likes of which hasn't been seen before...…" Rias was shaking her whole body while blushing to the maximum limit. And then, when she could no longer take it, the redhead covered her face with her hands. "I can't bear it! Sirzechs, you big jerk!"

And she ran away.

 _Supan!_

Sirzechs was knocked down by Grayfia hitting him with a paper fan.

 _Bunk!_

Kenny hits Karen over the head with a fist.

* * *

When Kenny found her, Rias was sitting in front of his room in the dark hallway, puffing her cheeks in displeasure, and hugging her legs to her chest.

"Wanna talk in my room," Kenny asked with a sympathetic smirk. Rias nodded without any words. It was weird, like she became a normal girl.

After opening the door and entering the room, Rias jumped on the bed and was quiet while lying upside down. Her face lying flat down.

Kenny stood there and stared at her for a moment, before going over and sat down next to her on the bed. He remained silent for a few seconds. Searching in his brain for some sensible words to say.

"Karen and your family sure are getting along. You know, with her being a Fallen Angel, I was sure there was going to be trouble," he said with a smirk. "And not to mention that your father is happy for us."

"…I know. I am happy too that my father accepted you as my boyfriend," Rias said with her voice muffled by the pillow. "…Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you happy to have met me?"

It was a question he never would have imagined her asking.

"I'm happy to have met you, Kenny." Rias continued on. "A life without you is impossible. I love you with all my heart, and I don't intend to change that."

She gasped when Kenny laid down next to her and turned her on her side. Pressing his chest to her back, he wrapped his strong arms around her torso. Rias placed her hands on his arms, and melted into the warm of her boyfriend. "Now want kind of question is that," he asked, whispering sweetly into her ear. "Remember what I said to you on the ferris wheel?"

Rias closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. "Always, my love."

"Then you know that I don't intend to let anything destroy what we have now."

"There will be those that wouldn't accept us. And I still need to think about my family. I…deep in my mind, I knew that this relationship is going to have to come to an end. For the continuation of the House, getting a son-in law for it is important."

And the silence returned to the room. But it was at this time that Kenny knew that he now had one more goal to reach in his life. Now it wasn't just about destroying Aku. If he was going to keep Rias in his love life, then he had to go beyond what he was.

Kenny not only wanted to be the Ultimate Pawn for her, but he wanted to reach the ranks of a High-Class Devil.

That way he could marry her.

"I sorry. I—" Rias didn't get to finish apologizing for her words when Kenny turned her head to the side and had kissed her.

They broke away for a moment and stared into each other's eyes. The couple then started a make-out session.

Rias moaned a little and reached behind and grabbed the back of Kenny's head. Raking her fingers through his hair. As they started intertwining their tongues together, Kenny ran a hand down her side and ran it across her legs.

Second base was so close, if it weren't for the lights turning on.

"I knew it!" Asia exclaimed with a pout, making the couple stop making out. "It's not fair!"

Rias smirked and winked at her, not letting go of Kenny's head. "He is my boyfriend. And that means I get him all to myself."

Asia then ran over, jumped onto the bed, and pulled Kenny away from Rias. She sat him up and hugged him tightly around his neck.

"No, that means you have to share!" Asia wined.

"And why would I do that?"

Rias and Asia started glaring at each other. But before the room could be a battlefield for another cat fight, Sirzechs walked into the room.

"Please, girls," he said with a cool expression. "You're a part of Kenny's harem. You shouldn't be fighting."

Kenny deadpanned, while the girls blushed in embarrassment. "You've been talking to Karen, haven't you," he said as Rias stood up and faced her brother.

"He said that you've gained the attraction of many young women, including the maids."

"There is no harem, but that's not why you're here, right?" Rias questioned him.

"Sharp as ever," said Sirzechs. "There's something that I've been needing to talk about."

Rias nodded her head. "Go ahead."

And then, Sirzechs said something that was beyond Kenny and Asia's imaginations.

"I think it's time to release the other Bishop."

Rias gasped.

* * *

 **{Play** _ **"Loom"**_ **by Trocadero}**

The next day after school, and the Occult Research Club was standing in front of the 'Seal Classroom'. It was the same forbidden room that had locked chains and police tape with the sign that said, "Do Not Enter!".

"So, why didn't you tell us that there was another Bishop?" Kenny asked Rias, who was standing in front of them and the door. He wasn't able to get answers yesterday because Rias went with her brother to talk about the order Sizechs gave her.

"The Bishops gifts were dangerous," Rias explained, not taking her eyes off of the door. "I wasn't strong enough, so they were sealed away. My brother said that after the fight with the X-models, the masked assassin, Riser, and Kokabiel led him to reconsider his decision. He stated that there were a lot more Pieces to work with and now that I'm stronger, he's confident that I'll be able to control the Bishop."

Kenny raised an eyebrow. Just how powerful is the other Bishop?

Asia asked, "So they're in here?"

"That's right. Last night I came here to release the seal and allow the Bishop to leave this area. I don't know why, but the Bishop refused the offer."

"So, they're a shut-in," he asked. Rias nodded while letting out a sigh.

"It's a shame. The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants," Akeno said, shocking Kenny and Asia.

"Through a computer, the kid took on special contracts from humans," Kiba explained.

"Which means the power of this Bishop most be fairly dangerous," said Xenovia.

Rias held out her hand to the door. A magical seal appeared for only two seconds, before breaking apart and disappearing. Along with the chains and police tape.

"…Now the seal has been broken," Koneko said. Rias then reached and grabbed the handle. She took in a deep breath and exhaled out.

Rias pushed open the door.

 **[Song ends here]**

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Shine**_ **by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a room and focuses on an accordion-book that was open all the way onto a table.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** The scene then fades to show the beginning of the book, before moving to the left, as it showed the pictures in it. The first of the pictures was of Kenny and Karen smiling in front of their new home.

 **[And I don't know why, all I know is something's wrong]** As the camera moved, showing the rest of the photos, it then showed a picture of Kenny looking sideways at the camera, wearing a black hooded jacket with a lollipop in his mouth. The next picture showed Rias looking into the bright blue sky from the window of the old school building.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** The next picture showed both Akeno and Asia, each in their gym clothing, practicing magic. The one after that was of Kiba as he smiled sheepishly at a group of girls that had hearts in their eyes.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** After that, Koneko was seen in a picture, looking really annoyed and embarrassed while wearing cat pajamas. Then Isabella, Xuelan, Karlamine, and Yubelluna were seen looking through the window of a shop.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** X-9's picture, while holding up Lulu in his palm, was shown giving a peace sign to the viewer.

 **[Maybe on your own you take a conscious step]** The next picture was of Sona and her peerage walking down the hall. The picture next and under it was of Sona being hugged by Serafall, much to her embarrassment.

 **[Do you wanna give it up? All that I want…]** The next picture was of Kenny, smiling to the camera as he wore the samurai armor before the Rating Game. The photo after that was Grayfia watching over an injured Kenny with a hand on his head.

 **[Is for you to SHINE~]** The photo after that showed Kenny challenging Riser to his dual.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The next photo was of Rias and Akeno playing tennis against Sona and Tsubaki.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** A photo after that showed Xenovia naked, as she posed sexily for the camera. The one underneath it show Rias and Asia running to stop her.

 **[SHINE~]** Irina is shown in a church praying.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The photo after that showed the wooden Aku medallion.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** Fading away from that one photo, the scene changed to show the last picture in the book. Kenny is shown sleeping in bed, surrounded by the sleeping, naked bodies of Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Sona, Tsubasa, Yubelluna, Isabela, Karlamine, Xuelan, Serafall, and Kiyome.

 **[SHINE~]** A hand then closes the accordion book.

* * *

 **Narrator:** **"On the next episode of** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **…."**

 **?(Gasper)?:** "I don't understand what's going on!

 **Kenny:** "How are we supposed to do that."

 **Karen:** "I believe in you!"

 **Narrator: "** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **. Updates coming soon."**

 **Karen:** "If you're ever in danger, then I'll do everything in my power to protect you

 **Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Sorry I keep using** _ **Red vs Blue**_ **soundtracks, but they just fit so well with the scene I couldn't help it.**

 **And so, episode 22 of the "Red Dragon Samurai" ends with a cliffhanger once again. At this point, you can expect that from this story more often.**

 **Spoiler Alert: New pairing for the story!**

 **Karen Kurosawa X Gasper Vladi**

 **Sorry to all those who wanted a female Gasper, but there was no way it was going to happen. But you already knew that.**

 **Now for why I want to do this pairing.**

 **This was a pairing that I've been wanting to do for a while. It's one of the reasons I made Karen become a Fallen Angel. Karen's always been helping and teasing Kenny about his love life, so I wanted for her to experience what it be like to fall in love. And what better person for her to love than Gasper. The only other kid that would be around Karen's age would have been Millicas, but that's not going to happen.**

 **I just think Karen and Gasper would fit perfectly together because of their opposing personalities. Karen is more of a tomboy and out-spoken, while Gasper's shy and a shut-in.**

 **She'll have someone to tease about his shyness, but also display that same Kurosawa love and compassion her brother has for Rias and the other girls.**

 **That's all I'll say and hope that you guys love the idea.**

 **Now for something important. And new way I'm going to Update my stories.**

 **I've been going about updating them about the same, update one before moving on to the other. But I'm changing up the order in which I update.**

 **So, to give the stories that I feel need the most attention to help develop and make better for everyone to enjoy, I'm updating from the least popular to the most, based on Favorites and Follows.**

 **So, here's how it'll go:**

 **1** **st** **: "Gem of War"**

 **2** **nd** **: "Welcome Back, Mr. ED!"**

 **3** **rd** **: "Become ONE"**

 **4** **th** **: "Heroes of Tomorrow"**

 **5** **th** **: "Weirder Things"**

 **6** **th** **: "The Red Dragon Samurai"**

 **Next time, after this update cycle, I'll do it with the amount of Reviews. Then I'll do it in reverse with Most popular to least. It's all just to keep it interesting for me to update and help the stories that in my opinion aren't doing too well.**

 **That's it for today. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and if you want me to keep writing this story, then please leave a REVIEW. I would really appreciate it if you do. If you any questions or decisions you'd have for me, then please PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	24. Episode XXIII

**Gamelover41592:** I know. Ain't I a stinker.

 **twisterblake2015:** Thank you. Sorry for the long wait.

 **Blake2020:** Thank you.

 **wweTheBeast2015:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

 **blake015:** Thank you, and here's more of the story.

 **Pokemaster94:** No overprotected brother. Only teasing.

 **Vespasian25:** Thanks! What a minute, they did fight over him in the bath the episode before the last one.

 **SulliMike23:** Yeah, he does, and thanks for the review.

 **1jesus:** Thank you, man.

 **TheJSmooth:** Agree.

 **LoamyCoffee:** I fixed that up.

 **ShadowUzumaki55:** Yeah it was. Yeah, even though Kenny's with Rias, you didn't think that was going to stop the other for having him. And Kenny going to have a good time teasing her.

 **Guest (RobotMatty9621):** Thanks, and so am I.

 **Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1:** Thank you!

 **Guest (Boddy Jenkins):** I'll do something with the Imakandi.

 **TheRazgrizDragon:** Thank you very much.

 **alwynonlinereading:** Right now!

 **Guest (Max):** I might do something with _God of War_. However, I haven't read/watched/played any of the _Fate_ series. I'll see about _Freezing_.

 **Legion's Gurdian:** Why thank you.

 **Guest (9):** Yeah I know what you mean. _Dragon Ball Z_ is a fun series, but I just can't bring myself to watch _Avengers Assemble_. When I saw that they were going to replace _Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes_ with that show, I was immediately turned off by it. But thanks for the request.

 **Guest (Guest 2):** Yeah…I looked into _She-Ra_ and it's was a hard past. When I saw the trailer, I honestly thought "why didn't you just remake _He-Man_?" I'm not even sure how the show could fit with _Warframe._ But that doesn't mean I don't appreciate the help and I do thank you for it, I just don't know if it'll really work out.

 **Guest (V-101):** In all honesty, I would love to do a _Doom_ story. I love the 2016 game and I want to do something with it. However, I've not really been interested in _Akame Ga Kill_ only for the fact that characters you know and love die, and I'm more of a fan of animes that are serious, but don't really take themselves too seriously. But hey, I might change my mind. Nothing's off the table.

I'm already thinking and am in the work of doing a _Star Wars_ / _Legend of Korra/Avatar: The Last Airbender_ story, but I am thinking of doing an _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ / _Fairy Tail_ story. The OC will be the Avatar comes after Korra.

 **Guest:** I have watched neither.

* * *

 **("…Gotta get back…back to the past…Samurai Jack.")** There's nothing but a black screen.

 **("I've finally returned to the past and defeated Aku.")** The scene then goes down to reveal Jack. His silhouette all white with a white shadow behind him, standing in the dark with his back turned towards the viewer.

 **("But, I still feared for the future.")** Jack is then shown looking out at the horizon from the balcony of his castle, pink Sakura leaves falling all around him and his empire. The scene then changes to show an opening in a snowbound forest with towering trees.

 **("Though he's gone, his shadow still remains.")** The camera turned slowly to the right and stopped when it shows Jack meditating on the snow-covered ground, with his right side facing the viewer. There's then a close up of the sheathed Sword, as the blade is pulled from the scabbard.

 **("Though I will not be around, I will not let the nightmare return.")** The scene focuses only on the Sword's blade, as reflection of Jack's eyes was shown in the metal for a moment, before Aku's eyes replaced them.

 **("With a simple goal, the Sword was passed down to eldest child of the eldest child.")** Jack's silhouette, with the sword in hand, stands on top of a hill looking at his home from a distance. But then the scene changes to where there was a woman standing in Jack's place, looking at another city of the in the 19th century.

 **("To be passed down throughout the times.")** The scene fades into another one, this time to a man looking at a city set ablaze in the night, as American bombers fly overhead during World War 2.

 **("So that if Aku does comes back, there's hope.")** Again, the scene changes. But this time shows Kenny's silhouette looking at Kuoh. The city lit by its neon lights in the night atmosphere.

 **("I've placed my faith in him, and those around him.")** Kenny was now sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree while looking up at the silhouette figure a familiar young woman. The screen suddenly goes black.

 **("His name is Kenny Kurosawa, the Red Dragon Samurai**.") Then the title burns itself into the scene, glowing red as it shines in the dark.

 _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_

* * *

 **Episode XXIII**

" **The Half Blood"**

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

An outrageously high-pitched scream was emitted from inside the forbidden, just after Rias and her Peerage entered the room. Asia and Kenny exchanged glances, and tilted their heads. Xenovia also had a questioning look. Only Kiba and Koneko understood the circumstances, with Kiba smiling bitterly, and Koneko letting out a sigh.

"Hello. I'm glad to see you're looking well," Rias said to whoever let out the scream. The curtains were tightly shut close. There was no light, but the one coming from the open doorway. Dimly lighting the inside. The room was decorated in an unexpectedly cute manner, that it would have easily been looked at as a girl's room. Stuffed dolls were present as well.

The redhead and Akeno were standing in front a single coffin present in the middle of the room, right in front of the bed. "I don't understand what's going on!" exclaimed a young voice from inside the coffin.

"The seal has been broken," Akeno gently said with a voice of sympathy, as she walked over to the coffin. Kneeling down, she grabbed the lid and soft opened it. "So, you're free to come home with us now, okay?"

"No, I don't want to ever leave here! The outside is too scary!" exclaimed the person in the coffin. In a pose that looked as if she wanted to escape was a beautiful young girl with platinum blond hair and pinkish-violet eyes. Her hair is styled in short bob cut with several small fringes over her forehead, and she has pointed ears. And she was wearing the school girl's uniform.

"Wait, what," Kenny said, widening his eyes. "This little girl is the Bishop? She looks no older than Karen." He had to admit though, she was pretty cute. Wait, does that mean that all Bishops have to be blondes and pretty. But wait, Momo and Reya weren't blonde. Kiba chuckled a little behind Kenny, getting his attention to look over his shoulder. "What? What's so funny?"

"The child is a boy," Rias said with a knowing smile.

…

…

…

For a moment, Kenny doubted his ears. He looked at her and said, "Eh?"

"I realize he may look like a girl," Rias said, looking at the Bishop. "But he is most definitely a little boy."

Asia gasped behind him, as Kenny looked in disbelief and unconvinced. "I call bullshit."

Akeno giggled because of his response. "As you've noticed, he does like to dress up like a girl, though," the black-haired beauty said calmingly.

Rias then walked over to the girl-dressed boy and hugged him from behind. "Everyone, say hello to Gasper Bloody," she told them, introducing the boy to the group. "The other Bishop in my household. He's a first-year student, here. And before I had the honor of turning him into a Devil, this little guy was actually half human-half vampire."

Asia gasped in shock. "What? He's real vampire?"

"As in a bloodsucker," Kenny asked, also surprised, as Rias let go of the vampire and backed away. Turing on the light in the room so that they could see the Bishop much more clearly.

Looking at the Gasper and staring at his slightly open mouth, Kenny saw the pointed teeth of a vampire, but they were small and didn't look all too impressive. Maybe he was still a young vampire.

Walking over to the vampire, Kenny crouched down to where he was eye level with Gasper. "But wait, if you're a boy, then why are you wearing girls' clothing?"

"W-W-W-Well, I just think girls' clothes are cuter, that's all," Gasper replied.

Kenny looked at him with a questioning eyebrow raised. Was Rias playing a joke on him, Asia and Xenovia? Was Gasper really as dangerous as she's been making him out to be.

His girlfriend came over and kneeled down next to Kenny. With her hands on her knees, she looked softly at Gasper. "Hey Gasper, why don't you come with us outside now, okay?" Rias asked gently.

Gasper however desperately shook his head. "I don't wanna! Please don't make me!"

Somehow, Kenny felt himself getting upset at the boy for defying Rias' orders. "Come on, you heard her," he said, reaching and pulled his arm.

"Eeeeeek!" Gasper screamed…

 _FLASH!_

Suddenly there was a flash of white light in front of everyone. Kenny was further confused when he looked at where the cross-dressed boy was, only to find that Gasper wasn't there anymore. "What the hell?" Kenny quickly stood up and looked around the room. That's when he spotted Gasper shaking in one corner of the room, hearing him whimper.

"I'm sorry! I made you mad, didn't I!?" the vampire shouted in fear. "Don't get angry! Don't get angry! Please don't hit meeeeeeeee!"

Asia looked just as shocked as Kenny and Xenovia, with a hand over her mouth. "Was that just me or did you guys feel something, weird too," she said.

"I did, and I'm pretty sure he's behind it," Xenovia said.

Akeno then said, "It looks like the Forbidden Balor View to me." Rias knew it and breathed out a small sigh. Akeno noticed Kenny turn his head towards her with a look of confusion and decided to explain. "It's also known as The Evil Eye that Stops the World. It's Gasper's Sacred Gear."

Kenny was a little surprised, but it would explain what Gasper just did. He turned back to the frightened boy and stared into his pink eyes. "Just by that name, I'm guessing that he has time power."

Koneko nodded. "When he gets too excited, he can stop whatever he happens to be looking at in that moment for a certain amount of time."

* * *

"So why was he locked away," asked Kenny. After they left Gasper's room with the vampire boy, the Devils went to continue the discussion in the clubroom. Gasper stood before the group, as Kenny, Asia, and Xenovia sat on one sofa, while Kiba and Koneko sat on the other.

"Unfortunately, Gasper couldn't control his power," Akeno said, standing next to Rias as the redhead sat at her desk, "so Sirzechs decided that he should be sealed away here as a precautionary measure."

"On top of that, his ability seems to grow stronger unconsciously, so there's a distinct possibility it could become a Balance Breaker," Rias said.

Kenny wondered why she seemed troubled by that possibility. Wasn't that a good thing?

There was then a muffled whimpering, and Kenny and the others looked towards Gasper. "I don't like it when you guys talk about me like I'm not here." However, he wasn't standing where he previously was. They then turned towards the source and saw that is was coming from inside of a big cardboard box placed in the corner of the room. "Why can't you just ignore that I'm alive like normal!"

"How'd he get there," Asia asked, as Kenny got up and walked over to the box.

"Come on, Gasper," he said, kicking it silently. "Quit hiding."

"Eeeeeeeeeek!" A shout was heard from inside. "Leave me alone! I'm not hiding; I'd just rather be a Gasper-in-a-box than be around you all!"

Well, he wasn't going to be much help.

"Um, Rias." Akeno turned towards the redhead. "I think it's about time for us to go."

"Yes, you're right," Rias said to her before standing up and looking at everyone else. "It you'll excuse us, Akeno and I must leave to go to a meeting about getting ready for the leaders' summit. Kiba?"

Kiba stood up when his name was called. "Yes, how can I help?"

"My brother said he wants to know more about your Balance Breaker," Rias told him. "I'd like for you to join us, as long as you're free, that is."

"Yes, I'm free," Kiba said with a nodded.

"Wonderful, thank you." Rias stood up from her chair. Then a Gremory family teleportation circle appeared behind her and the Queen. Rias then turned to Kenny and smiled. "Darling, I want you and everyone else to take over Gasper's training until we get back."

"How are we supposed to do that," Kenny asked.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Do you call this running?" Xenovia exclaimed as she cashed Gasper—who was crying—around outside with Durandal in a small open space beside the old school building. As they were approaching evening, Kenny, Asia, and Koneko were just standing on the sideline watching the whole fiasco. "If you don't move those legs faster, you'll wind up Durandal's next victim."

"She's a real vampire hunter, isn't she?" Kenny commented, as he watched the poor boy get chased around.

After she was done with him, Xenovia stopped chasing the vampire. Gasper sat down against a tree in a feminine position, looking like he was going to cry again. "I don't understand why you have to be so mean to me," he whimpered.

"A healthy mind lives in a healthy body," Xenovia told him as she stood in front of Gasper. Still having out Durandal. "Trust me, you won't think I'm so mean when you're stronger." She then smirked, feeling proud of herself.

"Well, at least Xenovia's having fun," Kenny said.

"Yeah, that's true," said Asia. "It seems like she really enjoys yelling at people."

"I can't do this anymore!" Gasper sobbed. "What you say doesn't matter if my legs won't work!"

Koneko reached into her pocket and pulled something out as she approached the vampire. "Gasper." Gasper looked up at her. Only to see that what she pulled out was some garlic. "You'll feel better immediately if you eat this."

Gasper quickly freaked out and jumped out. "No way! You trying to kill me?!" He screamed.

"This is no time to be picky," the white-haired girl said, before chasing Gasper around with the garlic. It was definitely an odd thing to see from Koneko.

"Koneko seems to be having fun training, too," Asia said.

"I didn't think she'd ever care enough to tease someone," Kenny said. Are these two first-years getting along well?

"Oh, there they are." With that, the Student Council member Saji appeared as well. Walking from around the corner of the building, with Karen surprising with him.

Kenny and Asia smiled at the two. "Saji, what's up? And what are you doing here, Karen," the black-haired teen asked.

The younger Kurosawa looked a little offended. "What? I am not allowed to see you?" She demanded mockingly. But then smiled. "No, I just came back from school and decide to see what's going on."

"And I heard Rias finally released her dangerous Bishop, so I wanted to check things out," Saji said, before looking towards Gasper. When Koneko was finally done chasing him, Gasper was on the floor again, crying. The sight of the kid made Saji gasp happily, and Kenny instantly knew that he mistook the vampire for a girl. "Another pretty blonde?"

Gasper looked towards the newcomers, scared at first, he then caught the sight of Karen and he became curious. "Who's the pretty girl," he asked with some tears in his eyes.

Karen grinned bashfully and placed her hands on her hips. "Aw, I'm not that pretty. If anything, you're way cuter," she told Gasper, mistaking him for a girl, too. This didn't fail, however, to make Gasper blush bright red.

Kenny decided to break the news to them in with a smirk. "Congratulations, Karen. A boy thinks you're pretty."

While Saji fell to his hands and knees completely dejected and heartbroken, Karen's entire body turned white. Shaking, she turned to her older brother with an expression that made it look like she's seen a ghost. "Th-Th-That's…a boy," she asked with a shudder, as her cheeks turned bright red.

"That's right," Kenny said, seeing that Karen didn't know how to handle being called pretty by a boy she thought was cute. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. Time for payback. "The _cute_ boy is Gasper."

"Well." Kenny gasped when he heard that familiar voice. Turning in the direction it came from, he saw that standing a few feet from him and the group was the evil-looking man wearing a yukata known as Azazel. "Don't tell me the household of the Devil Kings have all come out to play together because that would be just too sweet," Azazel said with a smirk.

Kenny quickly grabbed the Sword from the shinai bag and unsheathed it. Putting everyone on alert.

"Ah! Hello there, samurai-Devil boy. Oh, sorry. I mean Red Dragon Samurai. You're looking well."

"Nice to see you too, Azazel," Kenny said rhetorically with a glare and summoned his Boosted Gear. With his words, the atmosphere completely changed.

 _Giii!_

Xenovia had her sword at the ready. Asia hid behind Kenny, so he stood ready to protect her. But she also pulled out her dagger.

Snapping out of it, Karen quickly ran before and her master. Holding out her hands to them in a manner that told them to stop. "Whoa, wait a minute! Let's not go straight to violence."

"Are you serious Kenny," said a shocked Saji, as he summoned his Sacred Gear. "That's Azazel?"

"Yeah, that's him," Kenny said, not taking his eyes off the Fallen Angel.

Azazel chuckled for a moment, which made Karen looked over her shoulder at him. Feeling that he was going to provoke them.

"You could come at me all at once, but that would still end in failure," he said with a hand on his chin. "Even low-ranking Devils such as yourselves realize that much."

"Seriously, boss, what are you doing here," Karen demanded.

"Is that really a way for a servant to talk to her master? Especially after I was able to bring these two back together." After Azazel said that, two people came walking over from behind the governor.

Kenny looked at who they were. His eyes widened, and he gasped. Approaching them before coming to a stop was X-9 and his creator Exdor.

"Exdor?"

Karen looked at her brother and the other. He had a look of surprise and confusion, just as Asia, Koneko and Saji. Xenovia looked puzzled at Kenny, as Gasper hid behind a tree. "You guys know him," Karen asked.

"Yeah, but what are you doing with Azazel," Kenny demanded from Exdor, taking a threatening step forward. This made the scientist yelp in fear.

"I know this may look bad for him, Kenny," said X-9, walking over and placing a hand on the tense teen's shoulder. "But please hear him out."

X-9 looked back at Exdor and nodded. Exdor sighed out in relief and cleared his throat. "Y-Yes. Well, allow me to explain," he said before beginning. "It's was after I left all of you that I was approached by Azazel to come and work for him. At first, I reclined. I didn't want anything to do with Devils, Angels, or other supernatural things after what happened that night."

"But I was about to win him over," said Azazel with a proud smirk. "I told him that if he came and work for my organization, that he'll be protected, safe, and be able to continue his work with as much funding as he needed. But most importantly, I told him that he'll be helping bring down the people responsible for the death of his friends and colleges."

"And so, I've been with them all this time," Exdor said with a smile, as he approached Kenny. After what he was told, he dropped his guard and lowed the Sword. "Karen brought me X-9 so that we could meet, settle our differences, and work together to stop the people responsible." He then held up his hand. "High-five!"

Kenny raised an eyebrow. Seeing that he wasn't going to get it, Exdor slowly lowered his hand.

Azazel then continued talking. "As for me, I figured I should stop by to pay a visit. Is that Holy Devil Sword guy here?"

Kenny brought up his sword slightly, pointing it at Azazel. "No, Kiba's not. And this is your only warning; stay the fuck away from him!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Always the feisty one, you Kurosawa. So, no Holy Sword Devil guy, huh? Boring!" While scratching his head, Azazel approached. There was no hostility at all, but that just made them all the Devils more on edge. "Hey, you, adorable vampire!" Azazel called out after turning his head to where Gasper was hiding.

Gasper panicked, but poked his head out from behind.

The Fallen Angel Governor said, "Forbidden Balor View, huh? You know, this type of Sacred Gear can wind up extremely dangerous if the user's capacity is too low." Azazel turned around towards the Devils, and pointed to Saji. While scared, Saji tried to remain brave. "And let me guess, you've got the Black Dragon Pulse, Absorption Line, right? During practice, you should get that one to connect with the vampire, so he can take away all that extra power no one can control. You're welcome in advance."

Hearing that surprised Saji and looked down at his gauntlet. "Take away power," he asked breathlessly. "You mean, I can do that?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know! Your Sacred Gear has the power of the Evil Black Dragon King. Otherwise known as Prison Dragon, it scatters the powers of whatever it comes into contact with. Of course, attaching itself to something else for a short period of time is another perk."

Saji showed a complex expression, but one that showed amazement. "This thing is more badass than I thought."

"Although, actually, there is a faster and simpler way to go about it," Azazel said, looking at Gasper. "He can drink the Red Dragon Emperor's blood." That made Gasper gasp in fright for some reason.

"You're not talking about me, right?" Kenny snarled.

"Don't get mad at me. He's the vampire. The blood thing is best, but I'm sure you guys can figure it out." The Fallen Angel Governor-General said just that much, and with a single look, turned to leave. Exdor then followed after him.

"Hold it!" Kenny exclaimed. Getting Azazel to stop. "Why did you hide your identity when you first contacted me?"

"Oh, right," Azazel said, before looking over his should to him. Showing a mischievous smile. "That's just kind of my thing."

And with that, he left the place. Leaving behind the high school kids, vampire, Karen and X-9. They all exchanged glances and were troubled on how to react.

"So, he's the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels," asked Xenovia, after lowering her massive sword. "I do not understand him."

"How do you think I feel?" Karen retorted, as Kenny sheathed the Sword and put it away. "I work for him."

* * *

After the sun had gone down, the group decided to start with Gasper's Sacred Gear training. After X-9 went back home, they all went into the gymnasium. Kenny's sister decided to help out.

"Alright," Kenny said, standing off to the side the volleyball net they set up. Karen had the idea that by throwing volleyballs at Gasper, he'll have to use his abilities to stop them in their place. Kenny looked to the right side of the net at Karen, who was standing up on a small high platform. "Ready, Karen?"

"All set," she said with a smile, before looking to Gasper. "Ready? I believe in you!"

Just as Kenny would have thought, Gasper was wearing the girl's gym uniform, with some long black socks. "Okay, I'm ready," he said, with the tongue of Absorption Line on his head. Saji stood on the opposite side of the net with the Absorption Line ready to be used.

"All right then, bloodsucker! Here it comes!" Karen threw the ball straight at Gasper.

 _FLASH!_

However, just when the ball was inches from hitting Gasper in the face, he screamed, and everything went white in a flash. When it was over, Gasper was nowhere to be seen, and the ball hit the ground.

"What the?"

"Did he just disappear," Saji asked.

"That's not how this was supposed to work; his goal was to stop the ball, but he stopped us, too," Kenny said, scratching his head.

Then Koneko came walking back, dragging Gasper across the floor as he sobbed. "Guess who was about to run away again," she said.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to!" Gasper cried.

Xenovia and Asia were watching a few feet away with troubled looks. "This training would be fairly difficult for anyone," the blue-haired bombshell said.

"And his power isn't helping much, either," Asia said.

"His powers are too strong for him to control," Karen said, before looking to Saji. "Saji, do you think you could take away a little more from him?"

"Absolutely," Saji complied confidently. The tough of the gauntlet started to glow violet as he sucked some of Gasper's powers. Don't know why, but it made Gasper moan.

"Awesome. Thanks for helping us out, you two," Kenny said to Karen and Saji.

"Don't worry about it. I mean, hey, I'm the one who's got to learn how to use a new power, right?" Saji stated.

"I'm just glad to help you out, bro," Karen said. "But I'm still wondering why the boss helped you."

"I'll say. And what about that blood thing," Kenny said, getting a shiver down his spine just thinking about it. "I'm not liking that idea at all."

"Me too! I hate blood so much!" Gasper cried out with a scared look on his face.

"What?!" Karen looked at him in shock, nearly tripping off her platform. "What do you mean you hate blood? You're a vampire!"

"I can't help it! The smell of blood makes me wanna puke! I hate that stuff!"

Karen deadpanned at him as Koneko said, "You're like the worst vampire ever."

"Of all time," Karen added in, which just caused Gasper to drop down and start crying that irritating that would make anyone what to pull out their ears.

Kenny sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

The night of the next day was approaching with the sun setting. Despite everything, Kenny and Karen couldn't get Gasper to control his powers. Now, after failing so many times, Gasper locked himself in his room and could be heard crying loudly to the point of dying.

"Gasper, please come out," Rias pleaded., as she, her boyfriend and his sister were standing in front of the bedroom door. "I want you to know I never wanted you in here."

But all they got were more sobs of sadness.

Kenny sighed, feeling like he's failed and turned to Rias. "I'm really sorry about all this. The last thing I wanted to do was bug you in the middle of your meeting, but I guess I don't have a handle on this.

"No, don't worry," Rias said, placing a hand on his right cheek and giving him a kiss on the left one. "It means a lot to me that you're all working so hard and want the best for him."

Gasper then cried out from the other side. "I can't leave! It's too scary out there!"

"Gasper, please don't do this," Karen said with sympathy, walking over to the door. "It doesn't have to be scary. Just let me think of something that'll really help you."

"No, please! Don't make me!"

"It's okay, Karen," Rias said softly.

Karen turned to her with a glare. "How! How is a boy that's afraid to even be around his friends _okay_?" She demanded, before looking down. "I thought that I could help my brother, but all I'm doing is making things worse for Gasper."

Rias was a little surprised by how much Karen really wanted to help Gasper, but then looked sadly. "Well, to be honest, knowing Gasper's background, there's only so much we can do," she said, getting looks of confusion from the Kurosawa siblings.

"What're you talking about," Kenny asked.

"Gasper's father is a vampire from a well-known and distinguished family. However, his mother is a mere human. Vampires are even more concerned with pedigree than Devils. As a result, Gasper was discriminated against by everyone, including his own family. And sadly, when it came to the human world, he was treated like a monster. Oh course, that's all on top of his power to stop time. A power he didn't have the ability to control. He wasn't just feared; he was loathed. A person can't know what happens to them when they've been frozen. Naturally, nobody wants to be near someone with that kind of power."

Kenny exhaled with a somber look. "I get it, now," he said. Karen, meanwhile looked heartbroken by Gasper's story. "Sounds like Gasper and Asia have a lot in common, don't they?"

Rias nodded. "Yes, they do. And like her, we know he would never use that power to do anything bad."

"I wish I couldn't do it." Gasper sobbing could be heard, and Karen looked at the door truly heartbroken. Gasper's crying no longer sounded annoying, but were wails of sorrow and a damaged soul to her ears. "I wish everyone wouldn't stop. Then, they wouldn't be so scared of me. I hate it as much as everyone else. My friends freeze right in front of my face, and there's nothing I can do about what I'm making happen."

Rias looked down in depression. "What kind of King am I to him?"

Her boyfriend placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're a fantastic King, princess, and nothing is ever going to change that," Kenny said, taking her a back a little. "Please leave this to me. I will do something about it."

Rias couldn't object strongly to his suggestion since the meeting was important as well. The leaders of the three great powers were going to assemble, and if something inconvenient occurred on the same day, then the gap between them might increase much more. "Thank you, my darling," she said to him.

"Just give me some time with him, and I'll make it all better." Truthfully, Kenny didn't have much confidence. This sort of delicate type wasn't his forte, compared to gently handling a girl, or slicing and dicing enemies. But for his girlfriend, he was going to try.

Rias smiled and nodded. "I guess you're the man for the job then. All right, I'll let you take care of it," she said before summoning a teleportation circle under her feet. Feeling regretful and worried, Rias took one last glance at Gasper's room, before disappearing.

"I better get going too," Karen said, feeling that she'll just make it worse for them with her big mouth. She really wanted to cheer up Gasper, but there were also things she needed to do with Azazel for the meeting. "Go luck, bro."

As she turned and walking down the hallway, Kenny turned back to the door. This was all he could do, wait for a person who was a shut in and wait for them to come out.

* * *

"Oh yes, I understand," Asia said on her phone. "Of course, of course. I'll be one hundred percent fine; I promise. All right, well then, I wish you good luck! Bye." And then she ended the call.

She was currently walking back home with Koneko and Xenovia. After Gasper had given up and ran away into his room, Kenny just told the blonde to head on home without him and he'll catchup. But then she got the call from him and he said that he'll be staying at the old schoolhouse to work with Gasper.

"That was Kenny," Asia told the two walking beside her on her left. "He said he won't be able to come home tonight."

"So, it's a test of endurance until Gasper finally comes out, huh," Xenovia asked.

"I know this is the way he wants it, but I still feel bad leaving Kenny to deal with Gasper all by himself."

"…Really? 'Cause I don't at all," said Koneko.

"Well, our options are limited," Xenovia stated. "What could we possibly do to help him?" The three girls thought for a moment.

* * *

"Sorry. I'm even borrowing your bathroom," Xenovia apologized to Asia, as she unclipped the strap of her pink and white stripe bra. Letting the cups fall her large busts and exposing them.

After returning to the Kurosawa residence, Asia asked for them to come inside to devise a plan to help Kenny deal with Gasper. But then she suggested that they all take a bath together while doing it.

"I apologize for having to be included, too," Koneko sincerely said, down on one knee as she took off her last black sox from her feet. Having yet to take off her pink and white dotted underwear.

Asia had her hair tied up, and was taking off the last part of her uniform. Which was her skirt. "It's better than just talking for a long time outside," she told them, before slipping the piece of clothing off.

"But why did you want to discuss this in the bathroom," asked Xenovia, as she pulled her panties down her long, tone legs.

"I heard someone talking once about that they called a 'bare-all relationship,'" Asia said, taking off her white bra to expose her breast.

"I've never heard of that before."

"It's a little off, but I suppose it's not technically wrong," said Koneko said, after taking her panties off her petite body.

"I see. So, we can deepen our friendship while discussing what to do about Gasper. We'd kill two birds with one stone," Xenovia said, while Asia walked over to the door to the shower.

Asia smiled at her and Koneko. "That's right!"

Moments later, the three girls were bathing themselves, as the bathroom fill with steam. Asia and Koneko were relaxing as they were sitting in the bathtub. Xenovia was sitting her knees next to the tub, lifting up her right breast as she scrubbed under it.

"I sweat a lot chasing after Gasper, so I'm glad we have the chance to take a bath," the blue-haired Knight said.

"Xenovia and Koneko, I have to say I'm impressed with how hard you both worked," Asia complimented her.

"No, that's nothing compared to Kenny and Karen's enthusiasm," Xenovia said, her mind mostly on the boy she wanted to give her babies. "What's really impressive to me is that he's still working hard all by himself for Gasper's sake."

Koneko looked down at the water when she said, "I guess no one can ever say that Kenny doesn't care about his friends."

"I'm beginning to understand that," Xenovia said as she washed herself with the showerhead. "Especially because the only reason I'm able to be with you guys in the first place is due to Kenny's determination to save his friend Kiba. Even after I attempted to take the Sword, he was willing to still show his friendship."

"He really is a good person," Koneko said as she stepped out of the water and sat down on the edge of the tub with her feet on the ceramic tile floor. Genuinely meaning that. "Even if he is a playboy."

"Speaking of Gasper, I confused," Asia said. Looking at the other girls with a puzzled look to go along with her confusion. "I thought vampires could only be active at night, but Gasper seemed perfectly fine to me, you know?"

"It seems Gaspie has the blood of the Daywalker vampires in him," Koneko explained back in the tub, as Xenovia stepped in with them, "so that conveniently explains that."

Xenovia lowered herself into the water and sighed a little because of the warm water. "As I thought," she admitted. "I had actually figured as much already myself."

"What's a Daywalker vampire," asked Asia, squirting soap into her hand.

"A special type of vampire, one who's resistant to the sun."

"Yeah." Koneko cupped some of the soap bubbles in her hands and stared at them somberly. "He doesn't necessarily like the sun, but it doesn't seem to impede his movements, either." She and Asia stood up and stepped out of the tub.

Asia sat down on a stool and started rubbing a soapy sponge on her arm. "Oh yeah, I guess that makes sense. So, I've been thinking about what we could do for Gasper."

"Me too." Xenovia turned her body and stretched out her legs in the tub. Leaning back and looking up at the ceiling. "And, the biggest problem right now is his extreme misanthropy. Having him run from place to place isn't technically training."

"That's true." Koneko scrubbed her hair and said, "That is the first thing."

Actually, Karen pointed that out earlier today.

Asia turned on the water for the shower and started washing herself. "Um…"

This got the attention of Xenovia and Koneko. "What is it," asked the blue-haired beauty. "Did you think of something, Asia?"

"No. That's not what I was just thinking about." She admitted, holding the shower head and started watching herself. "I kinda realized I'm not very good around people at first, either, so I think I understand how he must feel. I'm okay on the phone in general, but when it comes to face to face, and I can't tell you why, I still get completely nervous."

Xenovia turned her head away to face forward. Thinking about what Asia just told them. "Face to face, huh?"

That's when she got an idea.

* * *

Just like Xenovia said, it has been a battle of endurance for Kenny. With that, he firmly remained in front of the door for an hour, but there was no change. There was no sign of Gasper coming out either.

With the moon up in the sky, Kenny was sitting quietly with his back against the door, and the shinai bag laying on his lap. However, he knew that this wasn't going to help with anything or anyone. So, it was time to try talking to Gasper.

"Hey, Gasper. You still there?"

"…"

"...You're scared, aren't you? I mean of your Sacred Gear and even us."

"…"

"Can I tell you a secret? The truth is, I'm scared too. Terrified actually." Kenny said, before reaching into the red shinai bag, and grasping the handle of the Sword. Unsheathing the blade from the scabbard produced its unmistakable sound, as metal and wood was rubbed against each other.

Having pulled out the Sword, he held it out in front of his face in his left hand. "Have you ever heard about me? About the Red Dragon Samurai? Well, the thing is that I've got a dragon in me. He's supposed to be the strongest one in the world, too. But it's not just that. I'm also the descended of a great warrior named Samurai Jack."

There was still silence from Gasper.

"So, you've never heard of the story, huh? Basically, thousands of years ago, an evil demon named Aku was set to conquer the world. However, then Jack attempted to stop him, and he almost did, before he was thrown thousands of years into the future. A future ruled by Aku. He was able to get back to the past and defeat Aku. However, the followers of Aku, the First Legion of Darkness, now have plans to reawaken him. So, Jack made sure that the Sword, the only weapon that's able to kill Aku, was pasted down from generation to generation in my family. So that there if Aku ever returned, there was always someone to defeat him."

Kenny sighed somberly and placed the Sword on his lap. Leaning back and resting his head on the wooden door.

"It's scares me. I practically have the world resting on my shoulders. That's why I want to be stronger with my dragon powers. But I'm also frightened every time I use that power. It's like my body's being twisted into something else. But it's because of that and my mission to stop Aku and his followers that I refuse to let fear stop me."

"…But don't you worry about the things you care about most," asked Gasper. That's good. He's listening to Kenny's story. "You might lose them all because of your power. You'll fail. I don't understand how you can keep going without any doubts like that."

That question was quite troubling for Kenny. "Well, I'm stubborn as hell and I don't die easily. Besides…"

"Beside what…?"

"I've seen many horrible things since becoming a Devil, but the one I could never see again is when Rias almost died," Kenny told Gasper in a sad tone. His mind flashing back to all the times he's seen his friends being blown up by the masked killer. "We were all fighting for our lives that night, but then when everything seemed okay, one of Aku's followers attacked us. Ruthlessly hurting each and every one of my friends. They almost died, including Rias. I almost lost my life in that fight. Even after all this time, I can never get the sight of my friends and Rias, the girl I love, laying there dying out of my head."

Kenny closed his fist tightly as his brain showed him every detail of Rias' damaged body. Even remembering it now was mortifying. "That's when I realized that those who followed Aku were going to do everything in their powers to hurt me, before they kill me."

With a dull sound, the door opened up a bit. "Oh, I've heard about that fight," said Gasper as his profile appeared from behind the door. Looking like he was earnestly holding back his tears. "I'm sorry. I was locked in here when it happened."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault, and I promise things will be different from now on."

"Maybe. If I'm there, though, I'll only bother everyone anyway."

"You're not bothering me. Not even a little," Kenny told him with a smile. Gasper was a little surprised to hear that. "I mean, despite the fact that you've been a Devil longer, and that I've only met you, I want to be your friend."

Gasper blinked in surprise, and opened the door wider. Holding a stuffed bunny in his arms. "You mean it?"

As Kenny touched Gasper's head, he peered into both his eyes with a smile of determination. "Of course I do. So please, help me out. Lend me your power so that we can support Rias, and I promise to defeat anything that scares you!"

But despite giving out a confident smile, Gasper was troubled by his comment. "I don't know."

"What about drinking my blood? You wanna see if it really works?" Kenny suggested. "What if Azazel's right. If it works, you might be able to control your power more." But then wouldn't he become a Vampire? Kenny's not a virgin, so he might be safe.

However, Gasper shook his head horizontally. "No, it's too scary! I don't like drinking blood from living things. It takes everything I've got just to drink blood from transfusions every once in a while. Besides, I'm already terrified of this stupid power. If it somehow got worse, I don't think I could handle it. It's too much."

Kenny was a little surprised. Was it really that bad? "Well, if you ask me, I'm actually jealous of what you're able to do," he said to cheer up Gasper.

Gasper showed a surprised expression from the bottom of his heart from just a few words from the Pawn. "What? You're really jealous of me?"

"Yeah, I mean, come on! You're able to stop time! Who wouldn't want that? I could use it to beat enemies! Sleep in! And even use it to go have time stop for me and Rias!" Kenny exclaimed with enthusiasm. He stopped for a moment and saw Gasper just staring at him. And also realized what he said for that last part, and it made him sound like a pervert. "Sorry, got carried away."

Gasper then smiled. "It's okay. I think you're a nice person," he said, surprising Kenny. "No one's said they were jealous of me before. I don't know why, but it makes me feel better."

Well, that least he was feeling better.

"It's funny. You're jealous of something I've believed for my entire life that I needed to hate."

"Then it's time to forget about all that!" Kenny declaimed, standing up with the Sword in his hands. He looked down at the boy with determination. "You and I are the bearers of Sacred Gears, Gasper, and we'll never escape this fate! It's time to accept this path. That is, unless you want to be afraid _for the rest of your life_!"

Gasper gasped in shock, hugging the bunny tighter.

"I'm going to use the Red Dragon Emperor's power in my battle against the First Legion and Aku. Everyone else is on board, and together, we will stop his return!" Kenny proclaimed, holding up the Sword.

After a second, Gasper looked up at Kenny with astonished eyes upon hearing my speech. "Oh, I think you're amazing, Kenny!" He cheered as he stood up. "You bear this legendary power and are against a great evil, but instead of being afraid of that responsibility, you're ignorantly positive! Wow. I wish I could be more blinded to reality like that!"

Kenny pouted with deadpanned eyes. "Are you trolling me?"

"Y'know, I'm not sure why, but finding out that you can be brave make me feel kinda courageous, too!" Gasper proclaimed.

That was enough to bring a smile on Kenny's face. "Thanks, man," he said, placing a hand on Gasper's shoulder. "Trust me, it's not easy. I've been against many strong enemies!"

"What? How many did you fight?" Gasper was just gushing with amazement. Wanting to hear more from the black-haired teen. The two of them entered his room, as Kenny started talking about his battles in the past.

After finding a place on the ground to sit down on the floor, Kenny began. "I've had a ton of fights," he told Gasper, as the vampire sat down and listened. "The first one was with my ex-girlfriend, who turned out to be a Fallen Angel that was totally insane."

Gasper gasped **(AN: Heh heh)**. "No way. Was she really strong?"

"I'll say. But I was willing to let her walk away after she begged for her life," Kenny said, only to groan, "but then she stabbed me, and I was revived. I had a few more battles with her, but I was able to beat her with the Sword after awakening my Boosted Gear."

The door to the room opened. "Look at you two," said Karen, walking into the room, before crossing her arms and smirked.

Seeing her made Gasper blush, and Kenny didn't notice it. He was just glad to see her again. "Hey! Welcome back," he said with a smile.

Karen looked at Gasper and her smile grew into a toothy grin, seeing that he was in a much happier mood. "Well, look at you, Gaspie," she said, unaware that Koneko also used the same nickname for the vampire. It was enough to make his blush grew. "Finally coming out of your shell. Aw~ and look at you blush!"

"Yeah, and now we've got a new ally in our fight against Aku's force," Kenny said, grinning and standing up.

"Nice! You're going to be…" Karen's sentence came to a stop when she saw Gasper sitting in his little box again. "Oh, come on! You're back in the box?! You're not Snake, man!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. If I'm talking to people, I just feel better in here," Gasper said apologetically, with a small blush as she talked to him, shrugging his shoulders. "But hey, don't take it personally. I didn't close the top, right?"

"That's supposed to make it better?" Karen approached the boy and crouched down to face him at eye level. It was still weird to think that she was at the end of her middle school years and yet Karen and Gasper looked like they were the same age. "You don't have to be afraid of me," she said with a gentle voice. "Or anyone for that matter. You're not trapped."

"…Yeah. I know."

Then the door opened again. "How nice," said Xenovia, as she, Koneko, and Asia entered into the room and approached the Kurosawa siblings and the vampire. "You all seem to be getting along."

"Hey. What's going on," Kenny asked, while happy to see the pretty girls. But he was wondering why they were all here together.

"Well, after leaving, and after talking about it, we decided to do what we could to help take care of Gasper, as well," Asia explained to Kenny.

Xenovia picked up where she left off and said, "And then we brainstormed several different ideas that might help him deal with his life better."

Gasper was surprised to hear that, so he looked at them in astonishment. "You all want to help me," he asked.

"Of course, you're our precious companion, too," Koneko told him with her usual blank expression.

The vampire smiled. "Thank you, Koneko!" Gasper expressed his gratitude.

"These are for you." Koneko then threw some garlic into the box.

Seeing what it was, Gasper screamed and jumped out of the box. "No! It's garlic!"

 _WHISH!_

Xenovia then swiftly pulled something out and used her Knight speed. In an instant, and what seemed like only half a second, Xenovia had put a brown paper bag with two eye holes cut out right over Gasper's head.

Realizing that he was calm and there was over his head, Gasper took notice.

Xenovia turned around to him and smiled proudly. "You like that?"

"Maybe. I feel calmer." Gasper said, standing there for a moment to take in the feeling of the paper bag over his head. He looked around before blushing and putting his hands on the bag. "I think I do like it."

Karen raised an eyebrow, as her brother blinked in confusion. "Girls, what did you just do?"

"It was Asia's idea, and it was a good one," Koneko told the siblings.

Kenny looked surprised at the blonde girl Bishop. "This was all you, Asia?"

"Well, not exactly," she replied shyly. "I know I'm not especially good at talking to people face to face, either. But on the phone, I seem to handle things okay. I just mentioned to them that as long as my face wasn't seen, other people seemed to be a lot easier to deal with."

"That's when I remembered I had these," Xenovia said, pulling out and showing them her condoms that she kept carrying around. "Then I thought, 'what if we put something over his head?'"

As Karen looked smug and mischievously at Xenovia and her brother, Kenny quickly snacked them out of her hand in a panic. "What is it with you and carrying these things?" He whispered at her.

"What's wrong?" And there goes Karen teasing him. "Were you going to use those with her?"

"SHUT UP!" Kenny yelled with a cherry red face.

"How is it," asked Gasper, getting all of their attention back to him. He's been sluggishly walking around like a zombie, with big, leg straight, steps and his arms held out in front. There were red glints made by his eyes coming from the eye holes that sent a fearful shiver down the spines of the Devils and Fallen Angel's. "Does it make me look cool?"

Karen gulped in fear, but didn't know why she did. "It…definitely makes you stand out, Gasper," she told him.

"Yeah, he's right," said Xenovia. "Makes him stand out as a murder stalking you. In the dark and alone."

Not really helping.

"This is fun." Gasper continued walking around like a zombie or even Frankenstein's monster. "I like it a lot."

Kenny chuckled nervously. "Well, you're pretty great by yourself right now," he complimented him, getting Gasper to stop and look at him.

"You think," he asked with a hopeful tone. "Oh, I wonder if wearing this will help me get a better reputation as a vampire!"

Kenny seriously doubted that, as he was starting to feel tired. These people around him are all weird.

Gasper bowed his head. "Thank you so much guys. You're the best!"

Well, at least he was happy.

* * *

The next day came, and it was back to school. Kenny and Asia were walking towards their next class. "Too bad Gasper couldn't come to class," the modern samurai said to his friend. "But I guess he can't with that paper bag."

"I think it's just gonna take him a little time," Asia insisted. Then a familiar voice called to them.

"Hey, guys."

Kenny and Asia turned their heads towards the voice of Rias, and saw her standing a few feet away with Akeno with her. Seeing his girlfriend brought a smile to Kenny face, and so he and Asia walked over to them. "Hi, ladies," he said, before he and Rias shared a small peck on their lips. "What's going on?"

"Nice to see you," Asia said and bowed her head.

"Perfect timing, as usual," Rias said to them, confusing them a little.

Akeno looked at Kenny and said with one of her classic smiles; "So, Kenny. I've been looking for you to see if you might possibly come with me somewhere after school today."

Kenny blinked. She wanted him?

* * *

After school, as some rain clouds gathered overhead in the sky, Kenny went towards where Akeno wanted him to go. Finding himself to continue walking out of the city. When he reached the place, he was surprised to find himself at the base of the steps leading up to a shine. However, upon inspecting the stone _Torii_ , Kenny started to see that there was something familiar about it. But, weren't shines a bad place for Devil's?

But then he remembered. This was the same he fought the masked Killer. So that meant he was safe. So, Kenny started walking up the steps. As he made his way up, he started taking in the few cuts in the stone steps that were caused by the fight. It's hard to believe he survived that fight. He was so reckless.

"Hello, Kenny," said the voice of Akeno. Kenny looked up and the figure of the beautiful young woman, clad in her shrine maiden's outfit was standing on one floor ahead of him. "Thanks for coming."

Seeing her made Kenny run up the stairs to get to her quickly. "Hey, Akeno!" He said, before reaching her.

Akeno giggle at this. "Please forgive me," she said to him with a smile. "I apologize for the sudden invitation."

"Oh, it's wasn't a big deal," Kenny told her, taking a quick moment to admire her before following her up the rest of the way up the stair. The outfit suited her pretty good. "Where's Rias?"

"Right now, she's finishing up her last meeting with Sirzechs," Akeno replied. "She'll be here right after that's over."

Kenny was a little confused. "So, you didn't have to be there?"

"No, I did not; I had another job with a certain someone."

That certain someone must have been him. If not, then who else could it have been? As they reached the top of the stairs, Kenny looked up at the gate and stop. However, he noticed that Akeno wasn't and quickly grabbed her arm. "Wait! We have to stop here," he told her.

To his confusion, Akeno giggled. She thought it was sweet that he was worried about her. "Don't worry; we'll be fine in this place even if we're Devils," she told him with her usual smile. Kenny let her go, and she continued forward. "After all, you were fine when you fought here. Thanks to a bit of a special agreement we have behind the scenes with this place."

While saying that, Akeno passed through the archway without anything happening. Kenny released his held breath, and passed through with caution. Afterwards, he walked over to Akeno as she'd stopped and stood beside her. Now in daylight and in front of his eyes, Kenny took a moment to admire a splendid main shrine. Oddly, he saw that there didn't appear to be any damaged parts at all. Look, it was brand new.

Then an odd thought entered his head and he looked to Akeno. "Akeno, is this your home," he asked.

Akeno nodded. "After its previous god left, it remained unoccupied for a while. Then, Rias managed to find a way to get a hold of this place for me."

"So, this is the Red Dragon Samurai?"

Startled, Kenny's eyes widened on high alert.

 _SHEEK!_

Pulling out the Sword than Akeno could react to, Kenny quickly stood in front of her. Standing with means to protect her. "Who's there?" He demanded to the third person. Suddenly there was a bright light in the sky above them that glowed gold, putting Kenny more on edge.

"It's okay," Akeno whispered in his ear, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Kenny Kurosawa. It's nice to meet you," said the new voice. "Please here's no reason for violence." As the light got closer to them, Kenny was amazed to see a person coming down to him and Akeno. What caught the modern samurai's eyes first and instantly were the twelve golden-colored wings that were dazzling and coming out from the person's back.

As they got closer to the ground, the person's appearance became clearer. It appeared to be a handsome-looking man with long blond hair and green eyes that were shaped in a perpetually sad manner. He was wearing a red robe with a gold cross on the front of his white alb. He had golden shoulder plates with a white sash and a golden halo set above his head.

Wait, halo? Kenny's eyes widened. Could it be?

"I am Michael," said the legendary Arc Angel. "Otherwise known as the Chief of the Angels."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Shine**_ **by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a room and focuses on an accordion-book that was open all the way onto a table.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** The scene then fades to show the beginning of the book, before moving to the left, as it showed the pictures in it. The first of the pictures was of Kenny and Karen smiling in front of their new home.

 **[And I don't know why, all I know is something's wrong]** As the camera moved, showing the rest of the photos, it then showed a picture of Kenny looking sideways at the camera, wearing a black hooded jacket with a lollipop in his mouth. The next picture showed Rias looking into the bright blue sky from the window of the old school building.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** The next picture showed both Akeno and Asia, each in their gym clothing, practicing magic. The one after that was of Kiba as he smiled sheepishly at a group of girls that had hearts in their eyes.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** After that, Koneko was seen in a picture, looking really annoyed and embarrassed while wearing cat pajamas. Then Isabella, Xuelan, Karlamine, and Yubellune were seen looking through the window of a shop.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** X-9's picture, while holding up Lulu in his palm, was shown giving a peace sign to the viewer.

 **[Maybe on your own you take a conscious step]** The next picture was of Sona and her peerage walking down the hall. The picture next and under it was of Sona being hugged by Serafall, much to her embarrassment.

 **[Do you wanna give it up? All that I want…]** The next picture was of Kenny, smiling to the camera as he wore the samurai armor before the Rating Game. The photo after that was Grayfia watching over an injured Kenny with a hand on his head.

 **[Is for you to SHINE~]** The photo after that showed Kenny challenging Riser to his dual.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The next photo was of Rias and Akeno playing tennis against Sona and Tsubaki.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** A photo after that showed Xenovia naked, as she posed sexily for the camera. The one underneath it show Rias and Asia running to stop her.

 **[SHINE~]** Irina is shown in a church praying.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The photo after that showed the wooden Aku medallion.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** Fading away from that one photo, the scene changed to show the last picture in the book. Kenny is shown sleeping in bed, surrounded by the sleeping, naked bodies of Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Sona, Tsubasa, Yubelluna, Isabela, Karlamine, Xuelan, Serafall, and Kiyome.

 **[SHINE~]** A hand then closes the accordion book.

* * *

 **Narrator:** **"On the next episode of** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **…."**

 **Kenny:** "Akeno, please. You can trust me."

 **Akeno:** "He's more than enough for the both of us."

 **Karen:** "Together, we're going to protect our family!"

 **Narrator: "** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **. Updates coming soon."**

 **X-9:** "Someone's coming."

 **Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

 **AN: After a long hiatus, we kick thinks off with episode 23!**

 **Just like I explained in the last chapter of my** _ **Gravity Falls**_ **story, I'll be updating each story three times now, before moving onto the next story. And I've decided to abandon the system in which I've tried to stick to when it comes to updating, and I'm now just going to be doing it in a random order.**

 **This just makes things more fun.**

 **So, we start things off with Gasper being introduced to the group. Not much has changed in this episode, except for the start of the KarenxGasper shipping. This is not going to be rushed. Just like my other stories, it'll be taken one step at a time. However, it looked like Gasper's a little shy around Karen, and Karen doesn't know how to handle it when a boy calls her pretty. Aw~!**

 **Although, that doesn't mean she'll spare him from her teasing. But it appears that Karen does care for Gasper and his well-being.**

 **Next episode up is the beginning of the leader's summit. The episode after that one, just like the Rating Game and the fight with Kokabiel, is going to be a long one, as it'll combine both of the two last episodes of the anime season.**

 **After that's wrapped up, there'll be one more three-part arc that'll end this season, before we move on to the third season.**

 **Thank you very much for reading. "The Red Dragon Samurai" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and if you want me to keep writing this story, then please leave a REVIEW. I would really appreciate it if you do. NO FLAME! If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please PM me or write it out in the review.**

 **Until next time, goodbye, farewell, and amen.**


	25. Episode XXIV

**("…Gotta get back…back to the past…Samurai Jack.")** There's nothing but a black screen.

 **("I've finally returned to the past and defeated Aku.")** The scene then goes down to reveal Jack. His silhouette all white with a white shadow behind him, standing in the dark with his back turned towards the viewer.

 **("But, I still feared for the future.")** Jack is then shown looking out at the horizon from the balcony of his castle, pink Sakura leaves falling all around him and his empire. The scene then changes to show an opening in a snowbound forest with towering trees.

 **("Though he's gone, his shadow still remains.")** The camera turned slowly to the right and stopped when it shows Jack meditating on the snow-covered ground, with his right side facing the viewer. There's then a close up of the sheathed Sword, as the blade is pulled from the scabbard.

 **("Though I will not be around, I will not let the nightmare return.")** The scene focuses only on the Sword's blade, as reflection of Jack's eyes was shown in the metal for a moment, before Aku's eyes replaced them.

 **("With a simple goal, the Sword was passed down to eldest child of the eldest child.")** Jack's silhouette, with the sword in hand, stands on top of a hill looking at his home from a distance. But then the scene changes to where there was a woman standing in Jack's place, looking at another city of the in the 19th century.

 **("To be passed down throughout the times.")** The scene fades into another one, this time to a man looking at a city set ablaze in the night, as American bombers fly overhead during World War 2.

 **("So that if Aku does comes back, there's hope.")** Again, the scene changes. But this time shows Kenny's silhouette looking at Kuoh. The city lit by its neon lights in the night atmosphere.

 **("I've placed my faith in him, and those around him.")** Kenny was now sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree while looking up at the silhouette figure a familiar young woman. The screen suddenly goes black.

 **("His name is Kenny Kurosawa, the Red Dragon Samurai**.") Then the title burns itself into the scene, glowing red as it shines in the dark.

 _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_

* * *

 **Episode XXIV**

" **Kenny and the Three Factions"**

With Akeno leading, Kenny and Michael headed to the main shrine.

Arriving inside the quite large main shrine, the Devils sat down on the wooden floor while the Angel remained standing. Akeno sat on the side between Kenny and Michael, with her lips in that lovely smile and her eyes closed. The black-haired teen sat facing Michael, while also being at a good few feet away. The Sword was back in its sheath, but Kenny took the scabbard out of the shinai bag. Placing both in front of him at a horizontal angle, with the Sword resting on top of the bag.

As the seconds dragged on, Kenny scanned the man before him intently. From his feet, all the way up to the halo that was the proof of him being an Angel. He's also learned from Rias was that these beings had wings with white feathers. But Michael's wings were gold. Could that have been his symbol of leadership in the Angels.

But if that was the case, then what was he doing here?

Suddenly he felt an unknown surge of power and it tingled his skin. What was this aura? It was full of danger signals, that Kenny was about to grab for the Sword. However, he looked at Akeno. She dropped her calm expression by only opening her eyes. She shook her head. Telling him not to do it.

Kenny hesitantly cooperated. Besides, he didn't think the blonde Angel was causing it.

Then a large mass of light appeared in front of Kenny and Michael.

Kenny gazed at it with wide eyes as the light faded about a second later. In the light's place a sword that was floating and oozing with holy aura. Its appearance was similar to a European sword with a guard that resembled four golden dragon claws sticking upwards, a grey hilt, a red diamond design imprinted on it surrounded by four blue lines that curved slightly and a golden pommel in the shape of a cone-like arrow. The blade was also notched three times on both sides near the bottom and the fuller, which reached slightly above the notches, had a gold edge in the shape of a large pearl and the rest was colored purple.

Just seeing the design of it, and the holy aura coming off of it, since Kenny had come to see Excalibur and Durandal, he knew that this sword was a Holy Sword.

"Behold, young samurai," said Michael after a long silence from him. "This is Ascalon. This Holy Sword has also earned another name; Dragon Slayer."

Now Kenny really wanted to grab his weapon, but resisted the temptation and urge. "Helluva nickname," he commented, mostly to ease himself.

"It is a name that sword's previous wielders quite capably earned. Many dragons fell to the power contained in this blade."

That would explain why he was feeling on edge. But why would he show the sword to him? Kenny felt like he was being targeted by the Arc Angel. So, before Akeno react, Kenny grabbed the Sword, stood up, and drew the blade. He also used it to summon his Boosted Gear.

"Fear not, Kenny Kurosawa, for you're in no danger and I'm not here to steal the Sword," Michael said with a gentle voice. But Kenny wasn't too satisfied. He may not have been the cause of it, but if he was the one in charge of God's faction, then he's also held responsible for many things. For example, letting the followers of Aku infiltrate the Church, and letting The Holy Sword Project to play out. Not to mention when Xenovia and Irina were sent to take the Sword from him.

"How can I know you're not lying," Kenny demanded, scowling at the Angel.

"Because, from on high, we're granting this weapon upon you as a gift," Michael replied, surprising Kenny. "In the hope that you might assimilate it into your Boosted Gear. By seeing that ancient sword and hearing of your victories in the past, I see that you truly are the descendant of Samurai Jack. And hope the might of Ascalon will give you the even more strength in times of tribulation."

So, it was a peace offering? Kenny had to admit he like the idea of having a second powerful sword. "That still doesn't example why you're doing this," he said.

"Hear me, child," Michael spoke. "The time has come for all of us to unite and work together. Or die trying. The Great War ended large scale fighting, but as you know, we still have small skirmishes. If this is allowed to continue, all will be brought to ruin. It is entirely possible a different power may attack us in all the confusion. And then there's the matter of you, young Kurosawa. With you and the reemergence of the Sword as Rias Gremory's Pawn, the First Legion of Darkness, and those they influence, and control are coming back out. Reactivating and plotting in the shadows of Heaver, Earth, and Hell. And this upcoming summit will provide us with a great opportunity to cooperate between the Three Great Powers. And in the end, forge an alliance. To put an end to years of senseless fight."

Kenny sheathed the Sword, but kept the gauntlet out. "Is it really possible?"

"It would not be the first time. Long ago, we all came together and fought as one. We had to end the destruction caused by the Red and White Dragons' battle. And now, we all must come together. For if we don't, Aku will win and the world will fall. The future will be his again," Michael said, sounding grim at the thought of Aku returning. "I beseech you, Red Dragon Samurai. Please. Help align the goals of the Three Great Powers."

Kenny stood there for a moment. So, Akeno turned her head to him and said, "Now, Kenny. This is the part where you accept his gift."

He nodded. If Michael was genuine about this, and if it was going to help unite the factions against Aku and his forces, then he'll take Ascalon.

Michael did a few simple motions with his hands, and the Holy Sword turned on its side, before floating closer to Kenny.

"Ddraig, is it even possible for me to assimilate this thing," Kenny asked his partner.

 **[The Sacred Gear follows the wants of its host. If that is what you desire, it can be done.]**

"Then we'll get it done, partner," Kenny told him, his confidence in accomplishing the task restored. Michael and Akeno looked at him with pleased expressions.

 **[All right then! Focus all your thoughts on the Sacred Gear.]**

Kenny followed the first step. He grabbed the handle of the sword and focused on invoking his Sacred Gear.

 **[Match your wavelength to the sword!]**

Again, he followed Ddraigs instructions. Trying to combine the surge of Boosted Gear with the surge of the Holy Sword in his hand. By doing this, the weapon started to glow, as the holy aura flowed into the Sacred Gear. It passed through the Sacred Gear, and the sensation of a bad surge flowed into Kenny's body. However, slowly, it turned and became familiar.

A sensation as if it was being taken in by the dragon's power attacked him, causing Kenny to scream.

When it was over, after a red flash, Kenny looked at his gauntlet.

He gasped.

The gauntlet now had the blade of Ascalon growing out of the front portion of the back of his left hand.

"They merged!" Kenny breathed in amazement. He made a few quick and swift slashes, trying to get a feeling for the blade.

After confirming it, Michael clapped his hands. "I have done what I set out to do. And now I will take my leave," he said.

"Wait a minute," Kenny quickly said, reaching out a hand. "Please, I must ask you something. It's important."

"My apologies, but I haven't the time, child," Michael told him. "I'll gladly hear you out. When next our paths cross."

Kenny took a step forward. "Do I have your word?"

"Yes. You have my word. Farewell, Kenny." After saying that, Michael's wings opened, and his whole body was wrapped by light. A momentary flash of a light later, and the Chief of the Angels disappeared from the shrine.

Kurosawa sighed in disappointed and looked at his new blade. Mission accomplished, he guessed.

* * *

"Here's some tea," said Akeno, hold to him a cup of hot tea.

Kenny gratefully grabbed it. "Ah, thank you."

The two black-haired teens were in the shrine after Michael left. Despite being welcomed, Kenny couldn't help but feel like he was intruding on the grounds that Akeno lived in. After passing through a Japanese-style room, he was having tea in a room that looked like a tea ceremony room. Kenny remembered that to drink, he was going to have to turn the cup three times. So, he did just that, before taking a short sip. His face cringed a little after finding out it was bitter, which Akeno saw and she laughed in a low voice.

Clearing his throttle, Kenny sets the cup down on the tea tab they were sitting at and turned to Akeno. "So. You came to this place with Michael to do some kind of performance on Ascalon?"

"Yes. We conducted a ceremony here that tailored Ascalon's specifications to you," Akeno told him.

"Well…Thank you." Kenny smiled, but then it dropped. They were finally alone. Now seemed like the perfect time for him to try asking Akeno about the things he's wanted to know. Kenny breathed in deeply, preparing himself for the reaction—good or bad—that he may get from her. "Can I ask about something?"

"Yes, of course," she said with a pleasant smile.

Kenny felt terrible. What he was going to ask may make that smile he loved to go away. "It's about what Kokabiel said to you. About Baraquiel."

On his question, Akeno's expression changed to a slightly shocked one.

 **{Play music:** _ **Red vs Blue**_ **Season 10 OST – "Finding the Director"}**

 **[Flashback]**

 _From up above, a bolt of light comes down to her finger. With her attack ready, Akeno sent the lightning towards Kokabiel. However, Kokabiel quickly covered himself with his many wings, shielding himself for the lightning._

" _Could it be she who possesses the power of Baraqiel is trying to fight," Kokabiel asked._

" _Don't speak his name." Akeno demanded, continuing to use lightning. She then widened her eyes in total fury, with the pupils become slit-like shape. "I AM NOTHING LIKE THE CREATURE!"_

 **[Flashback Ends]**

Akeno lowered her head, having her eyes covered by her bangs. Seeing her like that was all the evidence Kenny needed to know. "Akeno, please. You can trust me," Kenny said. "You really are the daughter of one of the Fallen Angel leaders, aren't you?"

"…That's right. I'm the half-breed daughter of the Fallen Angel leader Baraquiel and a human," she said with such a sad and depressing tone. Kenny turned his body towards her, fully listening to what she had to say. So, it's true after all. Working up the courage to finally face him, Akeno turned her body to him and continued. "My mother was a young shrine maiden. One day she found a wounded Fallen Angel, and nursed him back to health. She did her job well. They fell in love. And soon enough, I came along."

Kenny stared at her for a moment, before looking slightly down at the ground. Guilty for making her sad, but also troubled on how react. "I'm such a jackass," he sighed. "I shouldn't have asked."

Akeno stood to her feet. She stared at Kenny for a moment, before turning around. Kenny watched as she removed her top clothing, letting it fall just enough to where her back was exposed.

 _FLAP!_

Akeno expanded her wings from her back, and Kenny gasped.

There were two wings, but it was different from the usual two wings of Devils. The right one was that of a Devil, while the left one was the black wing of a Fallen Angel. "Those wings!"

"Yes. I know. One from an Angel, and the other from a Devil. Signs of my heritage that I try to hide," she said, unable to face him again. Despising the black feathers of Fallen Angels, she grabbed them with her hand. "I grew up hating my Angel side. I jumped at the chance to become a Devil when Rias made me the offer. To spite father. Maybe it was my half-breed blood. But the results were a sad and garish mix between both types of wings. And what could be a better way to showcase my impure lineage? Some mismatched plumage."

Kenny couldn't believe what he was seeing. Akeno was in self-derision. "You didn't have to show me if you didn't what to, Akeno," he said.

Akeno turned around to face him, holding up her dress so that her breasts were just barely covered. "I really am jealous of Karen," she said surprising Kenny. "For such a long time, I've wanted to tell you. But you said it yourself. And you hate Fallen Angels."

Kenny mind flashed back to Raynare.

"Karen may have been a Fallen Angel, but you still loved her because she's your sister. And like she said; they were the cause of so much pain for you and pool Asia. And it almost killed you. Not to mention their numerous attempts to take the Sword, and to destroy this town and the people living here. Even before finding out Karen's one of them, it wasn't hard to have guessed what you think of them."

Kenny lowered his head, his eyes closed and shadowed over. He then stood up, and said what's in his heart clearly; "You're right. And I still do hate Fallen Angels."

Upon hearing that, Akeno's expression became sad.

"But you're more than who your dad is! You're better than him!" Akeno had a surprised expression because of his statement. Kenny looked at her with determined and truthful eyes. "Sorry about that. I didn't want to make you upset."

"No, forget I said anything; I don't want things to get weird between us," she said.

Kenny smiled. "Of course. Nothing going to change at all."

Akeno then smiled sadly. "Hey, you never know. My apparent congeniality could just be a mere façade. A tactic to distract you from the fact that I'm half-Fallen Angel."

"You can't really think that's going to make me think that you're a bad person."

"Oh, but it's true, Kenny. I'm a terrible woman."

Kenny grabbed her by the shoulders, looking at her with passion and confidence. "That's a bunch of horseshit! Akeno, you're without a single tiny doubt one the most prefect women I've ever met!" He exclaimed.

 **{End song here}**

Akeno gasped and blushed.

"What I'm saying is that I do hate Fallen Angels, but you're truly something special. You could be a full-fledged Fallen Angel, and I'd still never hate. Who could? You're terrific! No, better! You're strong, you're smart, you're refined—and not to mention drop dead gorgeous! And that's what I love about you!"

Akeno's eyes widened upon hearing his words, and started to cry, as her blush brighten. As the feeling in her heart were soaring and wanting to burst out of her chest.

Kenny's cheeks also turned red after realizing what he said, with steam coming out of his ears. He slowly let go of her, believe that he'd hurt her. "Oh my god, fuck! Why the hell did I say that! Akeno I…w-well I…Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what came over me! I should have just—"

He was stopped by Akeno placing a finger on his lips. "You silly boy. You sad everything right. You say sweet things like that. Things a girl wanted to hear. And what's she to do," she asked, letting tears roll down her face.

"Come on. Don't be like that. I didn't want to make you cry," Kenny said. "I've always had feelings for all of you girls and I just don't know what to do with them. Yeah, I'm just going to stop before I make things—"

Akeno suddenly lunged at him, and kissed Kenny.

With their lips shoved and locked against each other, Kenny fell over with Akeno on top of him. His arms were around her waist to protect her from the fall, but now they refused to move. Kenny looked at Akeno in shock, as she brought her hands up to the sides of his head and pulled him closer.

After a moment, Akeno pulled away, and Kenny could only stare in shock. Unable to find the right words. "Akeno…Akeno…"

Seeing how troubled he was struggling on how to react, Akeno leaned down while continuing to pin Kenny. She then whispered in my ear. "I've decided."

"Huh?"

"I said I made a decision. But first, do you really love Rias?"

"Eh!? U-um, y-yes, of course I love her! Akeno, what are you trying to say," Kenny asked her. Really confused by what was going on with her.

Akeno spoke while clinging to him. "Guess what, Kenny."

Kenny gulped. "Uh, what?"

She smiled at him. "I totally want to be in your harem."

"…Wait, harem?!" Kenny exclaimed in total shock.

"That's right. And Stop repeating me. I want to be one of your girls. Don't you think it's a pretty good position," she asked, pressing her breasts against his chest. "One of yours? Just the thought gets me hot. Like having an affair."

"Akeno, I really don't think that's such a good idea," Kenny said, holding back his primal urges to give in to her seductive advancements and just take her right then and there.

"Come now, be honest with yourself. You did say that you've got feelings for all us girls. And it feels like Little Kenny woke up and wants to have a harem, too!" Akeno teased him, making him more nervous. "Hey, I'm flattered! Now I want to do something special for you."

"W-W-Well, I'm sure I can handle it," Kenny said, trying to keep his cool.

"But first, Kenny. I want to hear you tell me what a bad girl I am."

Kenny was a little surprised to hear that from her. "I don't know. That sounds really pervy," he said. Which was saying something as he's been forced to list to the Perverted Duo talking to each other.

"But I've been so very naughty. _Scold me_." She whispered that last part seductively into his ear. That got his erection very harder.

Kenny gulped. "You're a bad girl."

Akeno gasp in joy. "Thank you, Kenny!" She exclaimed and shoved her lips onto his again. Wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her large breasts against him again. Akeno pulled away from her kiss again, and she looked at him with those gorgeous magenta eyes. One more sexy and Kenny was going to lose it. "Yes. I like it when you talk dirty to me. It turns me on. Come here, you."

' _You know what? Fuck it! And she's mine!'_

When Akeno leaned down to kiss him, she was pleasantly surprised when Kenny met her lips and started passionately kissing her back. His left hand moved to cherish her ass, while the right went up to fondle her left breast. Giving them a few small squeezes that made Akeno moan in bliss, as their tongues explored each other's and she grinded herself on his lap.

When they needed air, they stopped, and Akeno pulled away with a string of saliva correcting to their lips. Kenny stared at her and moved his hands to her hips. Akeno looked down at the boy with love and lust. "That felt amazing Kenny," Akeno said with pleasure. "I thought I'll take one of Rias's special privilege for myself! Now I actually am being a little naughty!" Akeno then leaned down and cupped Kenny's face with her hands. "Kenny, dear. Do you feel good? Do _I_ feel good?"

Kenny panted a little from their make out session, and smile. "You're incredible!" He said before looking sad. "Who shouldn't be doing this. I'm just worried about Rias. She'll think I've cheated on her if she found out what we just did."

"And what were you doing?"

Kenny felt like his body had frozen and drained of all colors in an instant. Kenny quickly brought his body up and turned his head to the door. And there she was, his girlfriend and master, Rias Gremory. Standing by the door.

"Answer me, Kenny," she said in a dangerous tone, as she looked at her boyfriend with her best friend on his lap. Boobs hanging out.

Kenny immediately started to freak out and quickly pulled himself out from Akeno. "R-R-Rias! How long have you been there?" Rias started emitting her powerful crimson aura. Yep, he was going to die.

"Hi there!" Akeno greeted the redhead innocently.

"Look! I can explain! Honestly! We were just talking, and one thing led to another…!" With anger in her footsteps, Rias approached him. Kenny yelled and grabbed his head. "GAH! Why would I say it like that!? She's really going to kill me now!"

"Oh no, I believe you there."

Rias didn't kill him, but she did pinch and pull him by the cheek as hard as she could. Which was painful from Kenny.

"Did you at least get the sword?"

"I-I got it!"

"And the angel?"

"He returned home!"

Rias released him, letting Kenny fall to the ground. "Then that means your business here is concluded. Let's go!" She ordered, before turning to the doorway and walking towards it. Kenny hurriedly followed after her.

Akeno giggled before returning to her usual voice. "He's more than enough for the both of us. Besides, you don't have to be so jealous; you're still his favorite and girlfriend, silly."

Rias stopped for a while.

Kenny took the moment to bow to Akeno. "Thanks for everything, Akeno," he said. Rias then started pulling his arm and left. Like she wanted to quickly get him away from the place.

* * *

 _Tap…tap…tap…tap…tap…_

As the couple descended down the shrine's stone stairs, the sound of Rias's footsteps as she marched were full of anger. Kenny, who was following behind her, said nothing and just tried not to be left behind. Yeah, he's really screwed up this time and Kenny was really starting to feel the guilt. The moments he's had with Asia, Koneko, the maids, and any other girls weren't even close to what he just did with Akeno. Not even Xenovia with all her advancements couldn't even do what they did. Rias probably hated him now, and he wouldn't blame her.

Suddenly, Rias stopped. Without turning towards him, she asked, "...Hey, Kenny."

"Y-Yes."

"I know you want to stop Aku, but you've never told me what your goal was in the future," she said. Still not turning towards him. "You've been thinking about having a harem, weren't you?" That surprised him. "It's kind of obvious how you feel about all the other girls. What do you think about Akeno? Would she have a place in your harem? In your future? ...Would I?"

Rias gasped slightly when a pair of arms wrapped around her body. She then felt the connection of a chest press against her back, and a face buried itself into her crimson hair. Her chest started to feel warm and light inside, with a bright blush covered her face.

"You are, as you've always have been, Rias," Kenny whisper so softly into her ear. A gust of wind blew through the area, rustling the leaves of the trees overhead. Rias's skirt was picked up a little by the wind, while Kenny and her hair flowed. "I love you."

"As do I, my love."

Kenny let go of her and went to her side. The lovers smiled at one another, and held hands. Then continued making their way down the stone steps.

"The summit takes place tomorrow," Rias informed him, retaking her role as his master. She may have put what she walked in on a side and forgiven Kenny, but there were still important things that needed to be done. "Final preparations need to be made. Do you have a plan to make yourself useful?"

"I'll head back to the school," Kenny told her, as they reached the bottom. "Karen's agreed to handle Gasper's training while I was here, so I better get back before she does something to him."

Rias stopped and looked down, sad that she'll be forced to leave her boyfriend. "Of course," she said hesitantly. She looked at him with love and pulled him into a kiss. Nothing sexual, but a kiss they shared passionately. When Rias pulled away, Kenny saw her sad expression and a sad smile. "This is where we part ways."

Kenny stood there as Rias started stepping away from him. Pulling his arm out like she was refusing to let go. It came to an end, as their fingers slipped away.

He watched as she turned and walked away.

* * *

Early morning at Kuoh Academy. After arriving back at the old schoolhouse to see Karen, Asia, and Gasper doing time-stopping training in the forest surrounding the old school building. So, he decided to pitch in and help.

Hours into the training, Gasper was concentrating with all his might. His eyes were glowing purple as he stared at a volleyball frozen in midair. He was finally able to focus his powers on one object and start them in time.

Karen looked at a stop watch on her phone, timing Gasper on just how long he could keep up his powers. Kenny and Asia were standing behind her with a metal basket of balls. Floating over the blonde's shoulder was her small dragon familiar Ranny.

Gasper stopped and fell to his knees, releasing the ball and letting it bounce to the ground. Karen stopped the timer and smiled at the results. "Awesome! You're doing better already!" She cheered for him with a big grin.

"And you're able to catch it once out of every twenty tries now!" Asia said.

"Definitely better than zero," Kenny said with a smile. That seemed to make Gasper really happy.

"Okay, Gasper. Let's do it again," Karen said, readying the timer.

"Incoming!" Kenny had a new ball and got ready to throw it at the vampire.

"Okay!" Gasper said, but wasn't able to stop it and ended up get smacked right in the face. Causing pain for him, and knock him on his back with one leg hiked up.

Asia looked worried at him. "Are you okay?"

"Guuuuu... Kenny, Karen... I-I think I'm done for today." Gasper moaned in pain, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't puss out on me, yet!" Karen exclaimed at him with encouragement. "Remembered what we promised each other? We'll work hard together to make you stronger! I can't do that if you're not willing to push yourself. So, let's go Gasper!" She cheered and threw her fist up."

Gasper smiled and blushed. "You're right, I'm sorry!"

"I'm just a simple reincarnated Fallen Angel. I can't hope to ever be as strong as my brother or his girlfriend. But with your ability to stop the enemies and my light-blades, we're unstoppable. Together, we're going to protect our family!"

"I swear I'll never let you down again, Karen!" Gasper exclaimed.

"Fuck yeah!"

Kenny raised an eyebrow. Didn't she call her Spear of Light light-sticks, not light-blades? Must have finally decided to take them more seriously. Asia sighed exasperatedly. "Is this where the inspiring montage comes in?"

"I'll say," Kenny admitted. "I've never seen Karen like this before."

Karen turned her head to Kenny with a cartoonish proud expression. "Kenny! Give him another one!" she yelled with a thumbs up.

"Right!" Kenny threw up a volleyball to spike it towards. "Here we go, Gasper!"

"I'll do it for you guys! Go!" Gasper activated his ability.

When Kenny was about to bring his hand to hit, he yelped when it frozen in place. He looked at his arm, and Asia gasped when they saw a dark purple aura surrounding it.

"Uh, Gasper. Could you let my arm go," Kenny asked politely.

Gasper did, but then dropped down to his knees and grabbed his head. "I screwed everything up again!" he sobbed loudly. "I'm sorry, Kenny!"

Kenny sighed. He still hasn't gotten over crying at a simple failure. "It's no big deal," he said with a smile. "You're only training."

Gasper looked up at them. "I'm no good!"

Karen picked in to help, smiling at him. "Not true; you don't suck nearly as hard as you used to." For some reason, that just sounded wrong. "You froze my entire body when we first start!"

"I'm bad at bad a vampire," Gasper said in misery. "I'm lousy at being a Devil. I hate always letting everybody down!" Karen walked up to him.

"Will you cut that out!" She snapped at him, standing before him with her fist on her hips as she glared at him.

Gasper flinched by her tone and her upset expression, and was afraid she'll hit him. "Stop what?"

"Criticizing yourself, dammit!" Karen said, taking Gasper aback. She then got down on one knee and stared into his eyes. "If you think like that, then you let everyone who's ever put you down win! Don't whine about your problems, face them head on! Otherwise, you're your own worst enemy!"

"You're right. But—"

"I don't what to hear about it! Everyone's cheering for you!" Karen looked at Kenny and Asia over her shoulder. "Right guys?"

Kenny nodded with a grin. "She's right."

"Yeah! I believe in you!" Asia said with her sweet smile. "Because you're my friend, silly!"

Karen turned to Gasper and grabbed his hand, which made him blush. She upped him up as she stood to her feet too. Gasper grinned happily, as Karen backed away. "Thanks, you guys! And I swear, I'll never be a quitter again!"

"Hell yeah!" Kenny cheered.

"Right." Gasper grabbed his paper bag and put on his head. Karen took a few steps back after seeing the creepy red eyes shining from the eye holes. "I'll just slip this on, to help me harness my energy."

"Dude, don't! That's creepy!" Kenny said. Meanwhile, Kiba, Koneko, and Xenovia watched from a second story window as the Kurosawa siblings and Asia encouraged Gasper.

"If the two of you work together, I know in my heart you can do it!" Asia said her words of encouragement.

Kiba turned his head to the left and looked at Xenovia. "Hey, weren't you helping out with his training," he asked.

Xenovia stared at those down below while leaning against the window frame. "Every time I tried to help train him, the poor kid would break down crying," she explained. "Kept saying something about how training him made him feel guilty."

"I've only seen Kenny this determined when it comes to training," Koneko said.

This got Xenovia's attention and she looked at her. "When was that?"

"We were at the training camp," Koneko started to explain. "When he came up with his both of his special moves."

The blue-haired woman's eyes widened. "You mean he was this determined when he tried to come up his Armor Breaker and the Red Dragon Slash?" Koneko nodded.

Kenny watched as he waited for Karen to have him throw the new volleyball in his hands. However, deep down, he was troubled. The modern samurai was glad that Karen was mostly taking over Gasper's training. She's the one who's coming up with most of the training ideas, and he was there to help out and encourage the vampire.

Who was he kidding? He was no position to train anyone. Kenny felt that way because of the fact he's barely scratched the surface of his own power.

If anyone needed a teacher, it was him. Someone who knows a thing or two about Sacred Gears.

* * *

In the big city, high up on top of a skyscraper that was being constructed, there was Azazel. Sitting on a girder as he looked out at the city lights that brightened up the night. Standing next to him and leaning his back on another, vertical girder was Vali.

"I suspect you'll want me to attend that boring meeting with you tomorrow, won't you?" Vali inquired.

"That's right, Vali," said Azazel. "After all, you are the White Dragon Emperor."

"So, Azazel. What are the odds that we'll all go to war again? Or how about that Aku that you mentioned returning?"

Azazel scuffed. "Exactly what I'd expect from the mouth of the White Dragon. Are you trying to live fast and die young?"

"Why not? There's no point to anything anymore. I hate this place. I hate this era my birth thrust me into. A world where God is dead, and the murderer is gone. I just wanted a shot at Him or the other."

"You're the Vanishing Dragon, all right."

"…There's nothing left in this boring world to intense me."

* * *

Once he entered his room after a long shower and closed the door, Kenny hung up the Sword on its display and laid down on his bed. About an hour ago, Kenny decided to call it a day for the training, Gasper went back to his room, and then he, Karen, and Asia went back to the Kurosawa residence.

However, despite how tired he was and with the Leaders' Summit the next day, he couldn't sleep. He just stared up at the ceiling. His mind on a certain half-breed. "Poor Akeno," he whispered, before sitting up and sat on the edge of the bed. "You're the girl who's always smiling on the outside. I wish I could've seen how much you were suffering on the inside this whole time. Maybe then I could have helped you sooner. I can't stop thinking about it with hating myself. God, I'm stupid. I'm now actually in love with two girls that are best friends. And now I'm actually taking Karen's advice and want a harem."

 _Knock! Knock!_

Those two simple knocks brought Kenny's attention to his closed door. "It's open," he said to whoever it was. The door opened, and Kenny sat it was Rias in her nightgown. Probably here to go to bed with him.

However, she wasn't alone. Rias smiled and stepped aside to let the other person in. To Kenny's surprise, it was nonother than Akeno. With her hair down from its usual ponytail while wearing a short white bathrobe that went down only to her thighs.

"Akeno?" Kenny asked and stood up. "What are you doing here?"

Akeno closed the door before Rias started to explain, with her body being seen through the thin, transparent material of her gown. "Our meeting ran late, so she's going to have to sleep over with us tonight. I figured you wouldn't mind the situation too much."

"That's right," said Akeno as she stood beside her best friend. The two smiled at one another and giggle.

Kenny sighed slightly with a relieved smile. He was happy to see Akeno back to her normal self. They really are best friends.

"Also, Akeno said she really wanted to take the moment to apologize to you," Rias said, much to Kenny's confusion.

"Obviously, I'm very sorry for surprising you today, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," Akeno said with a bow.

Kenny was taken aback and stuttered to speak. "Oh, that's—Well, I'm…"

"I heard," said Rias with a pleased look.

"Huh?"

"That's right, I heard what Akeno told you and what your reply was to her."

Kenny gasped before look deeply ashamed and guilty. "I'm so sorry, Rias," he said with a sad expression, surprising his lover. "Emotions were high, we were talking, then she offered herself and I just couldn't refuse so I kissed her back and…and…"

Akeno giggled at him, while Rias sighed. "Oh, forget about that nonsense, Kenny," she said, walking up to him and placed her hand on his chin. Lifting up his head some that Kenny was looking at her, before placing her hands on his shoulder. "I'm talking about what happened before."

"Huh?"

"She's not upset with you, silly," Akeno explained. "Rias is talking about when you told me that you like me no matter who I was."

Kenny looked at Rias with wide eyes. "But why aren't you mad at me," he asked, before Rias gently pushed him and had him sit on the bed. Akeno then came over and sat down on his right, while Kenny's girlfriend sat on his left.

"Because I was happy to hear your kindness, and I was reminded about just why I love you. That's definitely my Kenny!" Rias said grabbing his arm. "And so, after talking with her, I've come to my own decision."

Kenny blinked. He was definitely happy being praised and everything, but he was still confused about what she was talking about. "What decision?"

"As your first and only girlfriend…" Rias paused for a moment with a blush. "I'll be your main girl in your harem."

"…huh?"

Did she really just say what he though he heard her say?

As his brain felt like it was short circuiting, Akeno took the opportunity to grab him by the other arm and pull him away from Rias. "She's saying that if you really thing a harem is the best course, then she'll support you," Akeno explained. "That means you get to be _my_ Kenny too, because I want in."

"Wait, what!?" Kenny exclaimed, still in shock.

Rias then got upset at Akeno. "You know what, Akeno, we may be best friends, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't act with a little bit of restraint."

The two beautiful bombshells got closers, sandwiching Kenny between their large breasts. "Yes, well, restraint is forbidden in a serious battle," Akeno told her with her expression still the same pleasant smile and closed eyes. "How could the big bad King ever say something so cowardly?"

"Oh, I can't lose after hearing you say that," Rias said with a confident and proud smile. She grabbed Kenny by the head and shoved his face in between the valley of her amped breasts. "Go on, hit me with your best shot, sister Queen."

Akeno grabbed Kenny and did the same thing; smothering him with her beautiful breasts. Akeno giggled and said, "So is this how we're playing for his attention?"

Was this really happening? Was he actually going to have a harem? Kenny was still trying to figure out how to react and feel, as he was fought over by the girls.

His girls…

You know what, screw it, Kenny thought. He was done trying to fight it. Right now, the black-haired teen was experiencing what every guy, including him, would consider to be the pinnacle of paradise. But more importantly, Kenny loved these girls. If this was the only way for him and everyone to be happy, then fine!

Kenny Kurosawa was going to have a harem of beautiful women! And it was going to be great!

The moment, however, came to an end when Asia opened the door and saw what was going on. Wearing her gown and squeezing her stuffed bunny to her chest, Asia looked like she was about to cry. "No fair, you two! No fair!"

…And moment's over.

* * *

The next day came. And something was off. "So heavy," Kenny groggily said. He opened his eyes.

He was almost surprised to see that he was surrounded by sleeping girls. Akeno was on his right side, holding him close with her right arm. Asia was on his left, and Kenny had his around her shoulder, as she was snuggled close to him. And then there was Rias, who was sleeping on his legs and lower half, with her ass facing him.

After taking a moment to fully take in the fact that he was sleeping with three girls at once, but naked, Kenny laid back down. So, he had a harem now.

Kenny smiled. "Life's good."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time, high in the sky was Vali. With his Sacred Gear's wings out, he shared down at Kuoh Academy. Arms were crossed and his legs together as he surveyed the school.

"Tonight's finally the night," he said in a bored tone. Having little to no interest in anything that was going to be going down tonight. "All the higher-ups are gathering to discuss the most boring issues ever to be discussed."

But then a new source of power was sensed. One that belonged to someone.

Someone very powerful…And extremely dangerous.

"'There's nothing left in this boring world to intense me,'" said the person of this new present power.

This person, who was standing on top of an electrical tower was a cute, young girl with long black hair that reached down to her hips and gray eyes with reptilian slit pupils. Her ears differed from a normal human's, as they had pointed tips, although her long black hair made this feature difficult to notice. Her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion that's been heavily modified.

"Ophis?" Though he didn't seem like it, Vali was surprised to see her.

Ophis stared up at him with an expression that was hard to read. It was almost like a hollow expression made from nothing. "Vali," she said. "That is what you always say."

Vali stared at her for a moment. "That's right. There's nothing left in this boring world to intense me."

* * *

The time was late at night. High above, a protective barrier similar to the one Sona used to envelop the school completely. Meanwhile, outside the barrier, Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devil troops were surrounding the whole school. It was finally time for the conference of the Three Great Powers.

The door to the Occult Research Club opened, and the Phoenix maid Karlamine stepped into the room. "We're all set, master Kenny and Lady Rias," she said with a bow. The location of the summit will be the staff meeting room of Kuoh Academy's new school building.

"Thank you, Karlamine," said Rias. "Tell them we're on our way."

"And thank you to all four of you," Kenny said with a grateful some. Hours before, the maids suddenly asked Kenny and Rias if they could offer their services at the meeting. It was mostly for simple things like bringing tea and snacks for the visiting factions. So, seeing no harm in doing so, the couple agreed.

Karlamine blushed with a happy smile, before bowing and leaving the room.

Rias then turned to everyone from the Occult Research Club, as they've all gathered in the club room. "Well. Time to go." They all nodded back at her. Rias then turned to Gasper's box as he was in it. Sitting on the sofa next to the box was Aoimoku, Kenny summoned him to also watch over Gasper, and to keep him company. But Kenny told the vampire to be careful when wanting to pet him, as he still was a wild animal. "And Gasper. Behave yourself while we're gone."

"Yes, ma'am," Gasper said from within the box.

"I don't mean to scold, but if you activate your power, it'll stall negotiations," Rias informed him gently. Indeed, with Gasper unable to control his Sacred Gear even now, he could hinder everyone present in the meeting due to the shock of being frozen in time. Due to this, he will be watching over the club room. "And we don't want that. I hope you understand."

The top of the box opened as Gasper popped his head up. "Yes, ma'am," he said to her.

"Aoimoku is going to stay here," Kenny said, walking over to his wolf familiar. Aoimoku sensed him and lifted up his head, prompting Kenny to rub the canine between the ear. "Ain't your big guy?"

Aoimoku gave him a bark.

Kenny then turned to Gasper and said, "I'm also leaving my portable game in the room, so you can play with that. There are sweets as well, so you can have them too. There's the paper bag as well, so if you become lonely, wear it to your heart's content."

"Y-Yessssss!" Gasper cheered.

Well, that's awkward. If that was really the best he could be, then it was sad. But Kenny just really wanted to do something to help him. A kid like Gasper deserved more.

* * *

The Occult Research Club was standing in front of the doors to the staff meeting room. Rias walked up to them and reached out her hand.

 _Knock, Knock._

She knocked the doors. A second later, both doors were opened by Isabella and Xuelan. Rias was the first to enter, then Kenny and the other. The modern samurai looked at the center of the room to see a gorgeous and pompous-looking table. Surrounding and sitting at it were people who he recognised. The air was enveloped by quietness, and everyone had a serious face.

There were Yubelluna, Karlamine, and even Grayfia, who were severing tea to all attendees and were on standby beside the tea preparing cart. The people sitting at the table were Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael, and Azazel. Standing behind the two Satans near the wall were Sona, her Queen Tsubaki, and X-9. Standing behind Michael was the Grand Exorcist Father Leonardo and Kenny's childhood friend Irina. And lastly, standing behind Azazel was Vali, Karen, and Exdor.

When Xenovia entered the room, she gasped when she saw the Grand Exorcist and her former friend. "Irina?"

Irina glared at her, before looking away in disgust. Father Leonardo was much kinder and simply gave the former church member a friendly nod.

Kenny attention was caught by the sight of Vali. The dragon bearers that are destined to fight stared at each other for a long moment, as the tension started to build in the room.

"Everyone's here. This is my sister, Rias, and her retainers." Sirzechs broke the tension by introducing Rias to the VIP of the other factions. Rias bowed. "And as you all know, Kenny Kurosawa, the Red Dragon Samurai and perhaps the most important individual here with us."

"Hi, Kenny~" Serafall waved happily at the teen-haired teen, wearing a different outfit than her cosplay one. Kenny blushed, but bowed nonetheless.

"They're the ones who fought against Kokabiel during his surprise attack a few days ago."

"That is a rather impressive feat. I thank each one of you for all of your hard work." Michael gave his thanks to Rias and Kenny. The couple conducted their's coolly and bowed once more.

"Once again, I apologize," Azazel said with a brazen expression. "It seems one of my boys caused you a bit of trouble.

His attitude made Rias's mouth twitch, as Kenny scowled at him.

"Kenny! Since you're going to be the savior of the world, why not sit down with the big boys?" Azazel gestured to an open space at the table between the governor and Sirzechs.

Kenny and the others were surprised by this. The Red Dragon Samurai looked to Sirzechs with a look that asked him what to do. Sirzechs simply smiled and turned to Grayfia, nodding to her, to which she understood his order and bowed. Great, that's what Kenny really wanted; more attention than he wanted.

A moment later, and she placed another chair at the table. One of the same nice chairs that the leaders were using. Grayfia then urged Kenny to it. Not wanting to be ruined, Kenny walked to the chair. He took off the shinai bag and leaned it against the table, before sitting down. Rias and the other stood with Sona and Tsubaki near the wall.

"Now that all the participants are represented, let this summit commence," Sirzechs said to everyone at the table. "Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"

"Yes, Lucifer." Rias, Akeno, and Sona stepped forward. They started going into detail about the recent attack from Kokabiel and the fight to stop him. With Rias talking about the summary of the incident, she experienced herself plainly in a calm manner. However, due to an extreme level of nervousness, her hands were trembling.

Everyone belonging to the Three Great Powers listened carefully. Kenny knew the story, so while listening, he looked around at the reactions from everyone else. When Rias got to the part about Aku being the one to kill God Himself, Kenny turned to Irina. She looked horrified and in complete denial. Irina was about to speak against the report, but then Father Leonardo stopped her by holding out his arm in front of her. She looked at him and saw his expression. That face he made, and the silence of Michael was enough to tell her that it was the truth and that God really was dead.

Kenny could understand why his girlfriend was nervous. The atmosphere was still very tension. Each person of the factions' VIPs had a different reaction. As they listened to the report, they were either letting out a sigh, scowling, or smiling. Some did them all.

"...The rest of the details regarding the incident between Kokabiel and my household can be found in my official report," Rias said, almost revived to finally be done with her part of the meeting.

"As a witness, I, Sona Sitri, confirm the veracity of the report given by Lady Gremory," Sona said.

"I, Father Leonardo Spartok, Grand Exorcist of the Church of God, can confirm this as not only a witness, but also one who partook in the fighting," the large man also said to the leaders.

"Yep, all of that happened," Karen said, much more laid back and unprofessional. Azazel didn't mind. He seemed to prefer it.

"That will be all," Sirzechs told the Devil girls. "Thank you very much."

"Good job, ladies. You make me so proud, Sona!" Serafall said, sent a wink towards Sona. Sona tried to ignore her and followed Rias back to the wall.

Kenny straightened his back a little before asking, "What do we do now?"

"Perhaps the Governor-General of the Fall Angel would care to share his opinion of their report?" Sirzechs suggested, and all eyes turned to Azazel.

"Kokabiel went rogue; therefore, my thoughts on the incident are irrelevant," Azazel said after letting out an intrepid smile.

"So, he acted entirely on his own," asked Michael while sighing.

"Well, he never had my permission, if that's what you're asking. But something tells me the damn fool wouldn't have tried to destroy the whole town if he knew I was staying here. I've grown quite fond of this quaint little place."

Kenny glared at him. "Right, and he had no problem trying to, even after Karen turned out to be a Fallen Angel," he retorted.

"Please, be calm, Kenny," Sirzechs told him. "And Azazel, try and stay on topic, if you please."

"I sent the White Dragon Emperor in to resolve the issue," Azazel said. "And the culprit was frozen stiff in the lowest level of Hell. He's still there, and won't be bother you again."

"What I find most troubling about the attack itself is his motivation," Michael told the Fallen Angel. "It seems that he was rather dissatisfied with the status quo."

"Yeah, the war ending halfway through really stuck in his craw. What he wanted was perpetual combat. But at this late stage in the game, I have no interest in a war."

However, there was something thing that Kenny wanted to bring up. "That's not the most troubling thing to me," he told them. "I'm more interested and concerned with his involvement with the First Legion." That got all eyes on him. "Like Azazel said, Kokabiel was craving war, and it led him to become a follower of Aku. And then there's his assassinated while in his ice prison."

"I'm also troubled by the murder," Serafall said, with a surprisingly serious face that Kenny didn't thing would've ever been possible for her. "To even get to Cocytus would require someone to be of a high-class, and have authorization to go with a weapon. Whoever this person was, they were one of ours."

"Well, let's not forget that the members of Aku's little cult aren't exclusive to my faction," Azazel said, making Serafall upset.

"Again, I ask that we stay focused on the matter at hand," Sirzechs told them, but looked right at Azazel. "After all, that's why we've convened here."

"Spared the verbosity, won't you? Let's just make peace and be done with it."

On Azazel's sentence, each faction was surprised for a small interval. Even Rias, Akeno, and Sona were considerably surprised. If that's true, then doesn't that mean they desire peace together?

"That's the purpose of this grand summit, isn't it? Of course, it is."

* * *

 **{Play music:** _ **"(When) Your Middle Name Is Danger"**_ **– Trocadero}**

Meanwhile, at the old schoolhouse as the sky turned blood red, Gasper and Aoimoku were on the same sofa. Thought Gasper was still sitting in his box as he played the game Kenny set out for him. Aoimoku was just snoring as he slept in a curled-up position.

Gasper sighed and looked anxious. "I'm worried," he said, prompting the white wolf to open one of his eyes to look at him. "I hope they're okay. What if the summit turns chaotic, and war breaks out? And—And then, everyone dies! I can't take it!" Gasper quickly coward and put on his paper bag."

Aoimoku just closed his eyes again and started sleeping again.

A few seconds later, his nose caught something. Lifting up his head, opening his eyes, and pointing his ears up, the wolf started sniffing the air. Something was wrong. Gasper saw this and looked at him. "What's wrong," he asked.

Aoimoku jumped off the couch and growled menacingly at the door. Gasper got the signal and hid in the box.

There was then an explosion that destroyed the doors of the clubroom. Coming through the open doorway was a group of women floating on orange magic circles. There were all wearing robes with strange hoods with three eyes on them.

One of the smiled.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Shine**_ **by Mr. Big}**

 **[Instrumentals]** The opening fades into the inside of a room and focuses on an accordion-book that was open all the way onto a table.

 **[I never really feel quite right]** The scene then fades to show the beginning of the book, before moving to the left, as it showed the pictures in it. The first of the pictures was of Kenny and Karen smiling in front of their new home.

 **[And I don't know why, all I know is something's wrong]** As the camera moved, showing the rest of the photos, it then showed a picture of Kenny looking sideways at the camera, wearing a black hooded jacket with a lollipop in his mouth. The next picture showed Rias looking into the bright blue sky from the window of the old school building.

 **[Every time I look at you, you seem so alive]** The next picture showed both Akeno and Asia, each in their gym clothing, practicing magic. The one after that was of Kiba as he smiled sheepishly at a group of girls that had hearts in their eyes.

 **[Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it]** After that, Koneko was seen in a picture, looking really annoyed and embarrassed while wearing cat pajamas. Then Isabella, Xuelan, Karlamine, and Yubelluna were seen looking through the window of a shop.

 **[I'm following every footstep]** X-9's picture, while holding up Lulu in his palm, was shown giving a peace sign to the viewer.

 **[Maybe on your own you take a conscious step]** The next picture was of Sona and her peerage walking down the hall. The picture next and under it was of Sona being hugged by Serafall, much to her embarrassment.

 **[Do you wanna give it up? All that I want…]** The next picture was of Kenny, smiling to the camera as he wore the samurai armor before the Rating Game. The photo after that was Grayfia watching over an injured Kenny with a hand on his head.

 **[Is for you to SHINE~]** The photo after that showed Kenny challenging Riser to his dual.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The next photo was of Rias and Akeno playing tennis against Sona and Tsubaki.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** A photo after that showed Xenovia naked, as she posed sexily for the camera. The one underneath it show Rias and Asia running to stop her.

 **[SHINE~]** Irina is shown in a church praying.

 **[SHINE~ down on me]** The photo after that showed the wooden Aku medallion.

 **[SHINE on this life that's burning out]** Fading away from that one photo, the scene changed to show the last picture in the book. Kenny is shown sleeping in bed, surrounded by the sleeping, naked bodies of Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Sona, Tsubasa, Yubelluna, Isabela, Karlamine, Xuelan, Serafall, and Kiyome.

 **[SHINE~]** A hand then closes the accordion book.

* * *

 **Narrator:** **"On the next episode of** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **…."**

 **Azazel:** "So that's it? We all unite against Aku and the First Legion of Darkness"

 **?(Katerea)?:** "So where is this Red Dragon Samurai I've been hearing so much about?"

 **Karen:** "Vali, what are you doing?"

 **Narrator: "** _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_ **. Updates coming soon."**

 **Kenny:** "Who are you?"

 **Narrator: "Only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

 **AN:**

 **And with that being episode 24, we're about to end the Treaty Arc with the next one.**

 **So, Kenny got the Ascalon sword, and got some sexy time with Akeno. You knew it was going to come, and although it wasn't a lemon, hopefully it was enough to satisfy you all.**

 **However, if you know the** _ **DxD**_ **storyline, then you can probably figure out when that lemon will come. However, Akeno will not be the next girl Kenny's going to have a sexy time.**

 **And so, Kenny finally gave in and has now started a harem, with Rias agree. Only with the condition that she'll remain his main girl in the harem. This was a big choice with our hero, because unlike Issei that wanted a harem because he's a pervert, Kenny at first didn't think he would have wanted one, but after a long time of thinking about it, and the many times his sister teased and hinted at it, he decided to just do it. He does have feelings for many other girls and he knew that many of them felt for him too, so instead of choosing one over the other, why not have them all?**

 **Plus, it's a** _ **DxD**_ **story, you knew that this was going to happen.**

 **And so, the Leaders' Summit begins, and Kenny gets to sit with the grownups. This really shouldn't have come to a surprise. He may be a Devil, and a servant, but he's still the descendent of Samurai Jack and with the actions of Aku's followers, it's not hard to see he'll be seen as someone of extreme value. Plus, you know Azazel was just going to mess with him.**

 **Just like the Rating Game the fight with Kokabiel, the next episode is going to be a long one. Whatever happens in that chapter, I promise to make it epic!**

 **Thank you very much for reading. "The Red Dragon Samurai" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and if you want me to keep writing this story, then please leave a REVIEW. I would really appreciate it if you do. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please PM me or write it out in the review.**

 **Until next time, goodbye, farewell, and amen.**


	26. Episode XXV

**("…Gotta get back…back to the past…Samurai Jack.")** There's nothing but a black screen.

 **("I've finally returned to the past and defeated Aku.")** The scene then goes down to reveal Jack. His silhouette all white with a white shadow behind him, standing in the dark with his back turned towards the viewer.

 **("But, I still feared for the future.")** Jack is then shown looking out at the horizon from the balcony of his castle, pink Sakura leaves falling all around him and his empire. The scene then changes to show an opening in a snowbound forest with towering trees.

 **("Though he's gone, his shadow still remains.")** The camera turned slowly to the right and stopped when it shows Jack meditating on the snow-covered ground, with his right side facing the viewer. There's then a close up of the sheathed Sword, as the blade is pulled from the scabbard.

 **("Though I will not be around, I will not let the nightmare return.")** The scene focuses only on the Sword's blade, as reflection of Jack's eyes was shown in the metal for a moment, before Aku's eyes replaced them.

 **("With a simple goal, the Sword was passed down to eldest child of the eldest child.")** Jack's silhouette, with the sword in hand, stands on top of a hill looking at his home from a distance. But then the scene changes to where there was a woman standing in Jack's place, looking at another city of the in the 19th century.

 **("To be passed down throughout the times.")** The scene fades into another one, this time to a man looking at a city set ablaze in the night, as American bombers fly overhead during World War 2.

 **("So that if Aku does comes back, there's hope.")** Again, the scene changes. But this time shows Kenny's silhouette looking at Kuoh. The city lit by its neon lights in the night atmosphere.

 **("I've placed my faith in him, and those around him.")** Kenny was now sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree while looking up at the silhouette figure a familiar young woman. The screen suddenly goes black.

 **("His name is Kenny Kurosawa, the Red Dragon Samurai**.") Then the title burns itself into the scene, glowing red as it shines in the dark.

 _ **The Red Dragon Samurai**_

* * *

 **Episode XXV**

" **Si vis pacem, para bellum"**

"God and the Devil King are gone," Michael said to everyone in the room, wanting to advocate for peace. Hearing him say that, even though she knew about it, still brought Asia great depression. "The Great War has eliminated most of our great generals, and turned many more to side with the greatest evil the has ever known. If we continue this violent relationship like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. And if the forces of Aku arise, we need to form this alliance to counter this threat."

Kenny knew that Asia was depressed to hear about God's death again, so he looked to Irina. The look of complete sadness and dismay was plastered all over her face. They may've had their differences in the past, but she was still his friend, and it saddened him to see her like that.

Xenovia also noticed it, and looked to the chestnut-haired girl with a remorseful expression. Irina friend's faith in the Lord was stronger that her. Xenovia remembered how weak she felt just from when Kokabiel explained it to them. Now, the blue-haired girl could just image how her former friend most be feeling right now, after having the truth told to her.

"Michael's right. We are the same. Even if the Devil King isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. If we start another war, the Devils will be destroyed," Sirzechs said, also sharing the same opinions.

"So that's it? No war. We all unite against Aku and the First Legion of Darkness," Azazel said to them with his usual smile. "I'm all for it, but we have a complication Once again, it's not our three powers. Not even having to deal with Aku. But these forces are equally, if not more, destructive. They are the Red, and White Dragon Emperors."

Everyone's gaze concentrated towards Kenny, while Kenny turned his head towards Vali. The black-haired teenager scowled, as the silver-haired only smirked.

Karen started to get suspicious about Azazel. "You're not really suggesting that they fight?"

"No, no. I'd just simply like to hear their thoughts," Azazel said.

Vali closed his eyes in an egotistical way. "What I want is to fight someone who's as strong as me," he told the Governor-General.

"Heh. Yes, but you can still find a lot of powerful opponents without having a war," Azazel told him. His expression didn't even changing in the slightest.

"I suppose."

"And you, Red Dragon _Samurai_? Thoughts?"

Kenny answered by saying, "What do you think I want? I want peace. Not only because I need all of your help in fighting against Aku and the Legion, but I also want for all of us—even you, Azazel—to be friends and allies, rather than kill each other. I'm only going to use my powers to help Rias and my friends."

Rias smiled lovingly at him. That's her Kenny for her.

Michael then said to Kenny, "Red Dragon Samurai. Did you still have a question you wanted to ask me?"

Kenny blinked. "You remembered?"

"I made a promise."

Kenny stared for a moment, before standing up out of his chair. With his back straight and his eyes scowling at the Arc Angel, Kenny said, "What you did to Asia was unforgivable."

In his statement to Michael, everyone had the astonished expression as they quickly turned their heads to Kenny. All thinking why he'd even say that to the Chief of the Angels. The remaining leader just stared with interested looks.

"Even now as a Devil, and even after she's learned the truth, Asia loves God more than anyone I know. So, I want to know exactly why you'd even consider kicking her out!"

There was a present silence in the room for a brief moment. Then Michael started his explanation. "After God was destroyed. Only the System remained."

"What Systems?"

"The only thing we had to keep the faith was our power to administer divine protection, mercy, and miracles. This System is, if I explain it simply, the System to perform the miracles God did. God made the System and used it to bring about miracles above ground. To bring about the effect of holy things like exorcism, crosses and much more. These too are the System's powers."

Kenny's eyes narrowed a little. Starting to see what he was getting at. "And with the death of God at Aku's hands, such a system would be in great danger, wouldn't it?"

Michael nodded. "To be honest, it takes a big toll on anyone who uses it with the exception of God. Even with me as the center, the church is barely functioning right now. Compared to the time God existed, the divine protection and mercy to those who believe in God is not complete. It's an unfortunate thing, but those who can be granted salvation are limited."

Now that he mentioned it, Kenny remembered back during the first. Kokabiel said something about since God isn't here, there's a limit to how many people can be saved.

"Consequently, there was a need to avoid anything that could negatively affect our system," Michael said.

"Simply putting it, to you and Heaven, Asia was a loose thread," Kenny implied, trying not to let his emotions to the best of him, but wasn't going to be too kind about it. "After all, her Twilight Healing allows her to heal Devils and Fallen Angels on top of humans. And because of her good heart, she'd be willing to do it."

"Indeed. The faith of believers is the reason those of us in Heaven exist. A threat to the system is a threat to our survival. Therefore, anything that could negatively affect it had to be removed."

"Of course, that's why I suffered Asia's fate, too," Xenovia interrupted Michael walked forward as she continued. "Along with others who found out the truth about the truth."

"Exactly," Michael said, as Irina stared at Xenovia with wide, shocked eyes. "To lose you was a serious wound even for us, but if, apart from us Seraph and a part of the higher rank Angels, a fair amount of people who know about the non-existence of God approach a place with a direct connection, then there's a huge effect on the System. But now we've come to see that our methods weren't fool proof, as Aku's followers were not only able to enter the Church, but also influence the minds of those we've become dependent on." Michael stood up from his chair. And bowed his head. "Kurosawa's right. What we did _was_ unforgivable. You were hardly heretics. We should've discovered another way. I know that it may be too late, but I beg you for forgiveness."

Irina looked in shock and wonder. Wonder because she was seeing the great Seraph Michael bowing his head for forgiveness. Shock because of Xenovia's innocence. Was it true? She didn't really betray them?

Xenovia shook her head and smiled. "Apology accepted, Chief Michael," she said to him. "It's interesting. I grew up in the Church, so I must admit, I do have a few regrets." The blue-haired vixen placed a hand over her heart. "But to be perfectly honest, I'm more than satisfied with my life as a Devil."

The Devils of her group smiled at her. Glad that she's happy. Karen grinned a toothy grin and gave the girl a thumbs up. Even Father Leonardo, with his arms crossed, smiled a pleased and relieved expression for Xenovia.

Xenovia then glanced at Irina. "I am sad, though," she said. Irina's heart started to swell with guilt for how she's previous thought of her former-friend. "For the other believers."

"As am I," said Asia with her hands together., who walked over to join Xenovia at her side. "And I'm so much happier as a Devil, too. I've met people I cherish who also care about me."

On Asia's and Xenovia's words, Michael showed an expression of relief. "Both of you have forgiving spirits. And I am grateful for that."

Kenny was looking over at them with a smile. More than happy to see them happy. "Oh, right. I've heard of her." The moment was then ruined by Azazel. As Kenny turned to him with a scowl, Azazel looked at Asia. "Wasn't one of my underlings responsible for killing you?"

Just the mention of Raynare's action made the blonde's body tremble. Karen also had a reaction and gritted her teeth.

"That's right, and she killed me, and was able to take the Sword before I got it back!" Kenny snapped at him. Just like his sister, the things that Fallen Angel did to him and Asia were still enough to rile up his anger. "That Fallen Angel bitch admired you so much that she was willing to kill Asia for your sake!"

Rias walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kenny snapped his head to her, seeing her with a face that begged him to calm down.

"Naturally, I take full responsibility," Azazel told them. "So, to atone, I will satisfy you in a way that only I can."

"And How's that?" Kenny demanded.

Azazel smirked. "By helping you become stronger with your Boosted Gear."

Suddenly Vali sensed something. And it was felt by Kenny, Kiba, and Xenovia. Their body functions stopped for a moment.

That's when they felt the same sensation when they received Gasper's time stopping.

However, that feeling went away. Kenny and Rias then noticed that he had his Boost Gear summoned and the green jewel was glowing. But, he wasn't even using the Sword. But not only that, the shinai bag was in his other hand too.

Kenny looked up and gasped. The interior of the staff meeting room had changed, and was now being covered by a purple aura. He looked back at Sona and Tsukai, hoping that they knew what was going on. However, it turned out that they were frozen in time. Along with X-9, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko.

Surprisingly, Kiba and Xenovia weren't. Not only that, but they had their Holy Devil Sword and Durandal out. Both with the blade glowing.

Then there were the leaders and all of them remained unaffected by the stoppage of time. So were Irina and Father Leonardo, who also had their swords out and the blade's glowing. Even Vali was unaffected by the effects. Karen however, was frozen, along with Exdor. Even the Phoenix Maids were frozen.

"There's frozen," Kiba said, stating the obvious.

"As time really stopped," Kenny asked.

"It appears so," said Sirzechs, as the leaders stood from their seats. "Fortunately, those of us with superior powers weren't affected."

Vali continued to lean against the wall with a look of confidence. Not appearing to have been bothered by what was going on. "Thank are dragons. They protected us," he said to Kenny, before looking at Xenvoia and Kiba. "The Heavenly bunch over there were shielded by their Holy Swords."

"What? I don't understand," said Irina.

"Yeah, what about Karen and the others?" Kenny demand, pointing to his sister.

Rias placed her hand on his gauntlet. "It's because she and the others weren't strong enough," she said softly to him. "If it wasn't for you, I too would've been frozen. You did it again."

So that meant if she hadn't touched him, she'd be paralyzed too. Then, if that was the case with Vali, then simply touching his sister would've protected her. But because he didn't, she's trapped in time. Just like all the others.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

Suddenly there was a loud explosion from outside. Everyone who could move ran to the window to see what was going on.

To their shock, there were human-like silhouettes that had arrived in the school yard from the air. Exiting from a giant orange magic circle, the mage-like people dressed in black robes with three eyes on their hoods. They were floating on what looked like smaller circles that they stood on.

From the biggest eyes on their hoods, the invaders started firing attacks that were similar to magic bullets at the school. Luckily, thanks some magic circles that appeared to act as shields, these attacks didn't do any damage to the new school building.

"What the hell is going on? Who are they," Kenny asked, staring out the window.

Serafall walked over to stand next to him. "They're magicians," she said, looking upset at them. "They use a kind of magic that was originally interpreted from the magic system of Devils by the legendary magician Merlin Ambrosius and reconstructed as sorcery." The cute young woman then pouted. "And they're so rude! I'm a real life MagiGirl, and they're flat out ignoring me!"

"Not sure if they're here for an autograph," Kenny said, and patted her on the shoulder.

"B-But, what is this power," asked Michael.

"It's the half-vampire boy. He must have been coerced into creating Balance Breaker conditions for them," said Azazel. This surprised Rias's peerage and the redhead herself.

Kenny exclaimed. "But he's with my Familiar! My wolf should have protected him!"

"True, but I think it's safe to say that the Familiar was defeated," Sirzechs said, scowling as he stared out the window. "And that time stopping his Gasper. Which means Gasper's fallen into enemy hands."

Kenny quickly conjured a Familiar summoning square. The green magic square appeared on the ground and Aoimoku was brought out. To his horror, the proud white wolf was badly injured. As he lay on his left side, blood was all over his furry from multiple magic shots along his back.

"Aoimoku!" Kenny yelled with worry, kneeling down and placing his hand on his Familiar's neck. Aoimoku opened his left eye up look at his master, before whimpering.

It's best that you allowed him to rest for now," Rias said, glaring out the window with fury in her eyes. As Kenny did as he was told and allowed Aoimoku to disappear, red aura gushed out from her entire body. "Terrorist magicians dared to kidnap a member of my household? They will pay for this disrespect!"

As the magic bullets flew outside, they were going through the arms on both sides. Each time a frozen soldier was hit, they disappeared in a cloud of sparkles.

"They're thinning our positions," the Grand Exorcist stated, observing the battlefield like a general of an army. "They're using teleportation magic. That means that someone is connected to the Gate within this barrier."

Grayfia said to them, "And, unfortunately, our magical transport troops are completely sealed off from us."

"So, we've been cornered," said Azazel.

"Yes. And their timing along with their use of Lady Gremory's Bishop could not have been more perfect," commented Michael.

"We've been betrayed," said Irina in disbelief. She then noticed Xenovia staring at her. Remembering how she believed the girl was a traitor, Irina looked away in guilt.

"Could they be with the First Legion," Kenny asked, glaring at the mages.

"We'll have to figure that out soon," said Sirzechs. "I recommend we take action soon. If they've somehow found a way to make Gasper even stronger, none of us will survive."

Kenny looked surprised and confused. "Now one is strong enough to beat him? How's Gasper able to have that much power?

"Because he's a Mutation Piece," Kiba told him, getting Kenny's attention.

"What's that?"

Rias started to explain. "It's something that causes many strange phenomena. The Bishop I used to turn Gasper into a Devil should have required several of my chess pieces. Much like you. "However, only one ended up being used. It was a Mutation Piece."

Kenny's eyes widened. "Whoa. I'm guessing that means he's amazing?"

"Amazing in that his potential is utterly incalculable. That's the reason he was sealed away."

As the magicians continued to shoot at the shields, one of them was destroyed. With one down, they started hitting the building from the open area. "If we don't do something about this half-vampire kid now, it'll be far too dangerous to fight back," Azazel said with a fearless smile.

Rias turned to Sirzechs and walked up to him. "Sirzechs. I have an unused Rook in storage where my household usually holds meeting."

"A Rook," Sirzechs asked. "Castling could work."

That confused Kenny. "What's Castling?"

Kiba told his friend, "It's a special rule in chess where you can switch the places of the King and the Rook in one move."

"But I'd rather not send you in alone," Sirzechs said, being a good brother.

"Gasper is a member of my household. It's my responsibility to take him back," Rias proposed sending out a strong will in her eyes.

Grayfia walked up from behind her husband. "I'd recommend using some of Sirzechs power, then another person will be able to escape with you," she said.

"Then I'll go with her," Kenny said with a look of determination. Putting on the shinai bag on his back. "As her boyfriend, I promise to protect her!"

Sirzechs nodded, allowing him to go. Knowing that he's going to protect his little sister. He then quickly moved in Azazel's direction. "Azazel, according to a rumor, you've been researching how to freely handle Sacred Gears for a fixed time, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, but what about it," asked Azazel.

"Is it possible to control the Red Dragon Emperor?"

"..." Azazel fell silent in response to Sirzechs question. However, the Governor of the Fallen Angels reached into his breast pocket and pulled something out. "Oi, Red Dragon Samurai!" Azazel called out to him.

"I have a name, you ass," Kenny retorted.

"Oh, right. You do. Take this." Azazel threw something at Kenny. The young man caught it and looked at it. They seemed to be two wide rings to put around the arm with multiple layers of strange characters were carved into them.

Accessories? As Kenny thought doubtfully, Azazel spoke to him. "A little something Exdor helped develop. Those are bracelets with the power to control a Sacred Gear to some degree. If you find the aforementioned half-vampire, put one on him. It'll help him control his power somewhat."

"But, there are two of them...?" Kenny showing Azazel.

"The other one is for you. You haven't mastered the power of the Welsh Dragon, right? If so, put it on. If it's for a short time, it'll be possible to go into the Balance Breaker state without paying any price. This will be used in place of the price."

Kenny looked surprised. Was he for real? Just putting on the bracelet and he'll be able to go into Balance Breaker?

"As a side effect, you'll also temporarily undo the seal that's been applied on you. Your Pawn power has been blocked, right?"

Okay, where did he get that information? Kenny was a Pawn that had consumed eight pieces, but since he didn't yet possess the strength to cope with that power, his power was being suppressed by Rias.

"This is only my personal opinion, but in terms of piece distribution, Ddraig is seven and you're one, right? No, it may be 7.9 and 0.1. Promotion also builds the necessary foundation for the sake of manifesting Ddraig's true power. Either way, it's a fact that releasing Ddraig's power will release the seal as well, right, Rias Gremory?"

Rias just narrowed her eyes in response to Azazel's question and gave no particular answer.

"Use that ring as a last resort. Since it can't regulate its consumption of stamina, you'll just exhaust yourself wastefully if you activate it suddenly. It will consume an intense amount of stamina and magical power while in armor mode." And that was Azazel's supplementary explanation.

Kenny understood, though. He'll have to rely on his family sword and whatever power he could freely access right now.

Azazel spoke again to reinforce his point. "Remember this well. You are a Devil that was originally born as a human. Even if one possesses a powerful Sacred Gear and your family's sword, there's no meaning if the host is useless. If the opponent against the current you is inexperienced, you can just sprinkle Ddraig's power and swing around the Sword to win, but it's a tractable thing regarding those with greater power and those who understand your ability. At any rate, you yourself are your Sacred Gear's weak point. The cluster of your weakness is assuredly your inability to master it. You'll eventually die if you can't tame your power."

"I-I understand," Kenny said. Yes, he understood that all too painfully well. It was painful to admit, but he recognized it. He's only able to do these amazing things because of Ddraig and the Sword.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just take out the half-vampire with the terrorist," Vali asked naturally with a smile, like it was so easy for him to say. "If you like, I can do it for you."

Kenny glared angrily at him.

"Vali, try to be more considerate, okay?" Azazel told him with his usual smirk. "After all, we're all trying to make peace here."

Sorry, it's just hard for me to do nothing like this."

"Fair enough, then why don't you welcome those magicians? Upset their ranks some. Seeing the White Dragon Emperor should help."

"Understood." Vali agreed to Azazel's suggestion while letting out a breath. He then walked to a window and opened it.

Sprouting his wings, he ascended into the sky.

Zipping past some of the magicians, blasting and knocking them out of the sky with the winds created by his speed. The rest all turned towards him.

When he was right in the center of the action, Vali stopped.

"Here we go—Balance Break!"

 **[Vanishing Dragon BALANCE BREAKER!]**

After that sound, a snow-white aura covered Vali's form. When the light stopped, his body was wrapped in a whole-body armor that emitted a white radiance.

As he annihilated the magicians in the sky, Rias received the special technique formula from her forehead by Grayfia. She's already done Kenny before the redhead. "After you, we'll prepare a magic circle to depart," she said to her sister in law.

However, after she finished, Grayfia gasped and looked to the right. At an empty shape in the room. Kenny and Rias looked in the same direction. To everyone's shock, a magic circle emerged on the floor of the meeting room. It was a Devil circle, and wasn't one Kenny's ever seen before.

When they saw it, all the leaders of the Three Great Powers were shocked. Even Rias was shocked. "What's she doing here?!"

"Who is it?" Kenny asked, staring at the circle with everyone else. Whoever it was, they were bad news. He reached behind and pulled out the Sword.

The person appeared from the circle, and gave a defiant smile. Looking at the person, Kenny saw they were a tall, bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure, tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and blue-grey eyes. She wore an extremely low-cut dress and it had a high slit which exposed a large portion of her breasts.

Seriously, what is it with these people's clothing?

"Well, if it isn't the unworthy Devil King Sirzechs and Little Miss Serafall," the woman said to them.

Kenny stared at the woman. Who was she? How does even know Sirzechs and Serafall.

"So where is this Red Dragon Samurai I've been hearing so much about," said the woman, looking around the room. Then her eyes landed on Kenny and the Sword, making her smirk in a mix of sinister and seductive intent. "There you are. My, aren't you a hunk."

Kenny glaring eyes narrowed. Not the first time he's been called handsome. The woman then reached her hand up to her right above her cleavage. Kenny's eyes widened.

"It's too bad I have to kill you," the woman said, touching the wooden head of an Aku neckless.

The sight of the neckless shocked Kenny, Rias, Kiba, Xenovia, and Father Leonardo.

"Explain yourself; what are you doing here?" Serafall yelled at the woman. Knowing full well what that neckless meant, and became angry.

"Grayfia, transferred Rias and Kenny quickly!" Sirzechs quickly instructed wife.

"Yes!" Grayfia urgently conjured a small magic circle on the floor beneath the feet of the two. Exactly sized to fit only about two people in it.

"Not so fast!" The woman exclaimed a raised a wooden scepter she had with her to the ceiling. From the tip of the weapon, a small ball of intense Devil magic appeared.

Rias yelled. "W-Wait, Grayfia!? Sirzechs!" Kenny and Rias were enveloped by the light of transfer...

* * *

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

Kenny and Rias were started by the sound of the explosion, it was coming from far away. Before they realized it, we were in the club room. It had made a lot of noise, but the transfer had succeeded. However, as they looked around, they saw that there was no one there.

Out of the corner of Kenny's eye there was a bright orange light. He looked towards the source and saw it was coming from the window.

He and Rias ran to it and were shocked to see there was an explosion right where the new school was.

"Oh no…" The redhead whispered with worry.

Kenny placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I'm sure everyone made it safe. Your brother and the leaders would've worked together, right?"

Rias was silent for a moment, before nodding. Looking at him, she carried a serious expression. "You're right, there are other things to take care of first. I want you to promote yourself to Queen."

"Got it!"

* * *

Turned out, Kenny was right. Back at the destruction of the school, as the smoke cleared up, it was revealed that Sirzechs, Azazel, and Michael had indeed worked together to survive. With all the frozen people together, the leaders combined their powers and created a protective barrier to shield themselves and the others from the blast.

However, the woman found it all to be amusing. "Adorable; the Three Great Powers put up a defensive barrier together," she said, laughing mocking at them. "Adorable and pathetic!"

Sirzechs glared at her. "What are you thinking, siding with the First Legion, Katerea?" He demanded.

Katerea smirked egotistically. "What I'm thinking is the complete opposite of everyone at this disgusting meeting. If God and the Devil King aren't around anymore, then there should be a revolution in this world! I'm here for the glory of the great and powerful Aku!"

"Katerea, stop this right now!" Serafall yelled at the woman. Katerea showed a hateful expression at the young Devil King. "Why would you do such a thing!?"

"Serafall, how dare you act so shamelessly as the one who stole the position of Leviathan from me! I'm descended from the original Leviathan! I was the one suited to be Devil King!"

"Katerea...I-I!"

Katerea chuckled mockingly. "Oh, don't worry, darling. Once I kill you today, I'll simply take back the name of the Devil King Leviathan for myself," she told the girl.

"Of course, I see now," said Azazel with his fearless smile. "So, it's not too much to think that this isn't just a simple Devil's coup d'état."

Michael also agreed. "It would seem that if she's allied herself with the First Legion, then it's likely she's a follower of Aku and seeks to rule the whole world."

"Oh, Michael nailed it," Katerea said. "No one wants a world where God and the Devil King's death are covered up. Once our great lord, Aku has returned, he'll promise us everything that we could have wanted. By following him, we will take this decaying realm and reform it for ourselves instead."

Azazel started laughing.

"Azazel, what do you find so amusing?"

After a good laugh, Azazel showed a wicked smile. "Really? He really promised you all of that?" he inquired from the vixen villain. "Has it ever accorded to you that Aku promised you lot all that because he was _using_ you? And the guy's die. Can't you do something else with your lives?"

Katerea however, wasn't going to let that slide and became enraged. "I'll teach you to mock me," she hissed. Her body becoming cloaked in an intense and powerful Devil aura that would send lesser beings running for the hill.

But Azazel was anything but a lesser being. He released a gloomy aura from his body, similar to doing a battle enhancement. "Oh, you will, will you? Sounds like fun," he said.

Sirzechs gave Katerea one final warning. "Katerea, you have no intention of backing down?"

"Not at all, Sirzechs," Katerea responded confidently, adjusting her outfit to cover her breasts better. Which made them jiggle. "Don't get me wrong, you were a good Devil King, but you won't have that or any other title much longer, unfortunately."

"Doubtful. Shall we, then?" The Lucifer asked the others, before another dome barrier was deployed to protect them.

Azazel unfolded twelve black wings, before he and Katerea ascended to the sky. Once at a high enough altitude, the two of them face each other from meters away.

"A descendant of the former Devil King Leviathan. A monster nearing her end that was desperate enough to turn to Aku. Not a bad opponent. I think I'll treat myself to some Armageddon."

"Surprise. You don't scare me."

And with that, the two powerful beings began fighting.

* * *

"So, Rias, who was that woman," Kenny asked as they walked down the hall, trying to find Gasper as quickly as they could. From inside the building, they could hear intense fighting going on outside. "You seemed like you knew who she was."

"Katerea Leviathan," Rias answered as they walked beside each other. "You know how the first Devil Kings were killed during the war, they were replaced by Devils who earned instead of inherited those titles, right?"

"That's right. Your brother and Serafall became the new Kings," Kenny said. But then he realized what that meant. "So, I take it Katerea is the one that was next in line, right?"

"You're correct. Throughout the long years of fighting, the Devils were almost completely decimated. If the new Devil Kings hadn't ended the war when they did, then we probably wouldn't be here right now. But the direct descendants of the Devil Kings still retaliated. They declared themselves to be the rightful successors, so they were chased to the farther depths of Hell. Katerea was a part of the resistance. She is a descendant of the Leviathan family."

Kenny scowled. "And that's when she met Aku and his forces. If I had to guess, then I'd say that she and the rest of the descendants were promised their titles back if they sided with him."

After walking down, the stairs, they stopped in front of a large down.

"They're here," she whispered, before turning to Kenny. "Are you ready."

Kenny took in a deep breath of air, and then let it out. "Let's do this."

 _BANG!_

With a kick to the doors, Kenny broke them down the doors. "Gasper!" Kenny called out to the vampire. Directly in front of him and Rias were female magicians wearing those weird robes. The cross-dressing boy Gasper was there, tied to a chair with rope.

"—! Impossible, they've transferred here!"

"Damn Devils!"

 _SLASH! SLICE!_

Kenny was quick to sliced and killed the two women that spoke.

"How did they get here?" Another one questioned. Rias however paid no attention to the women and just confirmed Gasper's safety. Relieved to see him safe.

"Don't worry, we're here," she said to him.

* * *

"We are outnumbered," Michael told the people in the shield. "But a war of attrition must still be avoided." One magic bolt hit the shield, and caused a bit of an opening.

"Grayfia's currently analyzing the gate," Sirzechs said. Grayfia did this by scanning at a small magic circle in her hands.

"Which means we need to buy her some extra time." Serafall interpreted.

"Leave that to us." That came from the Grand Exorcist himself. Sirzechs, Serafall, and Michael all looked towards him, and saw Father Leonardo standing with his Excalibur Blessing in his right hand and his left arm having his bronze shield. With him were Kiba with his Holy Devil Sword, Xenovia with her Durandal, and Irina with her Excalibur Mimic. Already for battle.

"Can you work together," asked Sirzechs.

"Yes," Irina said with a confident nod. "Xenovia and I became friends when we were Chief Michael's guards, and the four of us have teamed up before."

"In the meantime, let's hope Azazel has the power to defeat her," said Michael.

Xenovia gave him a small smile. "There's no need to worry, Chief Michael. Remember, he's not alone out there."

"Right. He's got Rias and Kenny," said Kiba.

And so, the leaders nodded in agreement. With the enemy magicians were closing in on their hovering magic circles, a small opening in the shield dome was opened. Father Leonardo, Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina let out a battle cry and jumped out. Ready to cut down the First Legion magicians.

 _Slice! Slash! Slice!_

Kiba used his speed and zipped from magician to magician. He stopped to cut one down, making them disappear, then speeds over to the next and did the same.

Father Leonardo held up his shield as he charged at a group of enemies. No matter how many magic bolts hit the bronze shield, it didn't stop the Grand Exorcist. Gritting his teeth, the men then roared when he was close enough to them and sword his Holy Sword at them.

 _Slice! Slice! Slice! Slice!_

Taking out four of the magicians in one swing.

Xenovia yelled and swung Durandal around. Taking out many of the magicians. Some of the terrorists turned to her and started firing teleportation magic at her. Forcing her to use her large sword to shield herself from the bullets.

It worked, however, she was distracted and didn't see the female magician speak up behind her.

 _Whish!_

Suddenly, before the magician could blast Xenovia, Excalibur Mimic wrapped around her torso. Irina landed a few feet away, and yanked on the rope. Sending the magician off her circle and defenseless in the air.

"Xenovia!"

"Irina!"

 _SLASH!_

Xenovia cut the bonded magician in half, making her disappear.

Afterwards, the blue-haired girl landed next to Irina. The two of them then got ready for battle, their backs touching. "Thank you," Xenovia said. Magicians were now surrounding them.

"Why?" Irina surprised her with that question. "Why didn't you tell me the truth, Xenovia? That you weren't a traitor, but had just been exiled."

"In order to tell you that, I would've also had to tell you that God didn't exist and was murdered by Aku," Xenovia explained. "I couldn't do that to you. And I didn't have the strength to tell you."

Irina gasped, having now fully grasped why she lied to her.

"Irina?"

Steeling her resolve, she smiled. "Well, come on. We can't let these talks be thwarted, right? Because if peace gets established, then Devils won't be my enemy anymore."

Xenovia smiled, happy that she could still save her friendship with Irina "And neither will believers in God," she said. "Then, let's do this! We can fight for our friendship's sake."

"All right!"

The reunited friends charged.

* * *

Back in the clubhouse, Kenny stood over the last of the magicians that kidnapped Gasper. Having killed them quickly and easily, he flicked the blood off the blade before walking over to Gasper.

 _Shiss!_

A quick swing cuts to the rope holding Gasper in the chair.

Rias then gently adjusted the armband on Gasper's right arm. "There you are. This should keep you more in control," she told the young boy. However, Gasper wasn't responding and just looked down at the floor. "Gasper?"

Gasper just broke into tears then. "Why didn't you just kill me?"

That got surprised looks from Rias and Kenny. "Why would you even say something like that," asked the Pawn.

"Because it would've been better for everyone if I was dead! I'm a useless coward, and not only that—look what happened. My stupid power caused it, so I don't deserve to live anymore!" Gasper raggedly shed tears.

Rias gently cupped Gasper's face and had him look at her. "Don't be so dramatic. Remember what I told you when I made you one of us? That now that you've been reborn, you will live for me, and at the same time, you will find a way of being that will make you happy. You are my servant and a part of my household. I made a solemn vow. I will not abandon you."

She really was amazing. Rias Gremory. Kenny really was lucky to have her as a girlfriend. "She's right," Kenny came over and kneeled down beside Rias, looking at Gasper with comforting eyes. "You know Karen's out there frozen in time. I think she'll appreciate it if you saved her. So, don't be afraid, and enough with the crying. You've got us on your side. Along with my sister, Akeno, Asia, Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia. Along with everyone else. We're all your friends, and we believe in you."

Gasper looked at him in amazement. He then quickly wiped away his treats and put on a brave smile.

"All right, let's go save the day!"

* * *

"Are you as excited about your final moments as I am," Katerea asked Azazel mockingly as the two faced off. She then held up a hand and a small magic circle appeared over her palm. From it, snakes made from black energy with orange glowing outlines started shooting out from it.

Katerea started laughing as the snakes wrapped around her body. Her power was increased tenfold. Causing her skin to turn purple with energy for a moment, before going back to normal.

Azazel was confused by this. "A snake?"

Katerea summoned two magic circles, and shot from them a large column of the Demonic snake power.

She grinned with satisfaction, seeing that Azazel was no one.

"We should clear something up before moving forward."

The woman gasped when she heard Azazel right behind her. Enraged, she charged her left hand with the same new power, before trying around to swing at him.

 _BASH!_

Despite the sound of the impact, Azazel was just fine. Having used his left hand to easily block the attack.

"You've got a lot of aura. Seems to be more than a Devil King's descendant should possess," Azazel stated with his daring smile. "Where'd you get this power?"

"I would love to answer that question, but why waste so much breath when you are just going to die?!"

The fighting continued. And it wasn't just limited to Azazel and Katerea. On the ground, the sword users were doing everything they could do to hold off the magicians. However, they were outnumbered and weren't given a moment to breathe.

Magic bullets hit Father Leonardo as he defended himself. He gritted his teeth as he tried to not be knocked over. But then he noticed some of the enemy coming behind him.

"Red Dragon Slash!"

 _SSSHHHIIINNNKKK!_

A Red Dragon Slash cut through the air and quickly took out all of the magicians, and more as the attack continued onwards.

The Grand Exorcist was surprised to see it, before turning his head towards the direction it came from. He smiled. "They're here!"

Kenny stood, holding the stance after sending out the attack. Behind him stood Rias, impressed with Kenny, and Gasper who tried to look brave.

The black-haired teenager nodded with a smirk, before looking up to Katerea. Time to take her down.

However, Rias saw this and placed a hand on her lover's shoulder. Stopping him before he could go. "I know that you want to fight her, but you're still not strong enough to fight her," she said soothingly. "Besides, we've still got a job to do."

Kenny was hesitant, but nodded. The three of them then ran to the dome shield.

Some magicians tried to get in their way.

 _SLICE! SLICE! SLICE!_

After jumping into the air, Kenny flew past the magicians while cutting through them. Making them disappear.

Sirzechs and Michael opened an opening for them. Kenny stopped and turned towards the enemy, as Rias ushered Gasper quickly into the shield. "This is too dangerous," she said, looking to Sirzechs. "Which is why I need you to please take care of Gasper for me."

"All right," Sirzechs said, before closing the shield. However, as he stood in the protection of the dome, Gasper looked hesitant. He turned his head and watched as the redhead walked to stand with her boyfriend.

"We're supposed to protect this area until the gate closes, so let's focus on that first!" Rias said to him, looking at the arm of magicians with determination.

 **[Boost!]**

"Right!" Kenny shared her determination and charged into the fray. Join Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, and Father Leonardo in fighting back the enemies. Rias stood a few feet away and summoned a large crimson magic shield to protect herself and the shield dome behind her. The magician turned their attention to her and start firing at her. Rias struggled, but stood her ground.

As Gasper watched the fighting, Sirzechs said, "The only one who can use strong protection magic is Rias."

 _BREAK!_

"AAH!" Rias screamed as she was thrown to the ground, after the shield broke under the impacts of the stress and damage of the magic attacks.

Gasper trembled. "This whole thing's all my fault."

"Rias!"

 _SLICE!_

Kenny came to Rias's aimed, and cut a magician that was about to attack her in half. Making the enemy disappear.

Gasper's eyes welled up with tear, before shutting them. "I should help them. I wanna help," he opened his eyes again. This time with a look of determination. "RIAS! KENNY!"

The two turned towards him with wide eyes.

"Please listen. I can fight, too. I want to be a hero just like Kenny is. I want to make you all proud of me, and I want to be worthy of you."

Kenny was dodging attacks. "Wrap it up, dude!" He then cut down another magician. Seriously, what is this? An anime?

"I will fight. I just have." Gasper rolled up his sleeve and grabbed the armband. "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to protect my friends!" He broke it off.

Rias was alerted by this and became scared. "You can't, Gasper!" She then looked to her brother, who just stood there and watched. "Please, Zechs, you have to stop him!" the redhead begged as Gasper stood up. "Do something!"

"I can do this! Watch me!" Opening his eyes, they could see they had changed, and were glowing with slit pupils. "I can be a hero, too!" He unleashed his power, and was engulfed in a bright and blinding pink light.

"GASPER!"

Then everything went white.

And then it was over.

High up in the sky, Azazel and Katerea paused their fight for a moment and watched as the effects of the enemy using him were reversed and undone. While Katerea looked shocked, Azazel was pleased.

The magical gate used by the enemy was dissolving before it disappeared.

Kenny looked up at it in amazement. "He did it." Somehow Gasper made time go back to normal. And with the gate down, all that there was left was to take out the rest of the First Legion.

"What was that?" Kenny then heard the familiar voice of Akeno and turned towards it. Everyone that was affected by the time freezing were back to normal.

Sona turned to Tsubaki. "Any idea what just happened?"

"I don't have a clue," Tsubaki said, shaking her head.

Serafall then caught her sister by surprise by running over and throwing her arms around Sona. "Welcome back, Sona~!" She chirped happily, while Sona blushed in embarrassment. Especially when she saw Kenny looking at her.

"Will you get off of me!?"

X-9 and Exdor looked around together, before the scientist saw the enemies all around them and yelped, which was heard by the Phoenix maids. Crowding behind his creation as X-9 pulled out his pistols, and the maids got ready to defend they've.

Gasper wobbled a little on his legs, before beginning to fall over, only for Karen to run over and catch him. She then looked up at the magicians and exclaimed, "Seriously, what the fuck is going on!?"

"We'll tell you the details later," Rias told her peerage and friends. She then deployed her wings to flew up into the air. "For now. I need everyone's help."

Akeno got the memo and used her magic to change into her priestess outfit. "You got it Rias!"

Yubelluna took to the sky with Akeno, summoning her scepter. Just like against the beetle droids, the purple-haired woman spread across the sky and enemy positions magic bomb circle. Rias then summoned one of her circles and expanded it. Akeno shot her lightning at the circle, and through it, the bolts were charged and spread to some of the bomb circles. However, it was enough to set off a chain reaction that bow up many of the magicians.

Xuelan turned to her fellow maids with a grin. "Let's kick ass!" She exclaimed. Karlamine and Isabela nodded with a smile and charged forward. Sona and Tsubaki followed, with Karen and X-9 running after them.

"For our ancestors' ancestors! _Attack!_ " Karen yelled, as they caught up with Kenny and the other sword users.

Together, they advanced forward as they took out every magician in their way. Kenny took out three of them individually, before Sona ran up in front of him and used her magic shield to protect him from magic shots fired at him. Tsubaki and Kiba moved forward together. Kiba sliced one in half down the middle, while the Vice President used her naginata to stab one in front of the blonde, and then the two took turns taking out enemies. X-9 fired multiple rounds into the magicians, as Father Leonardo teamed up with him, by using his shield to protect the robot. Xuelan jumped into the air and fire-kicked one magician in the stomach, as Isabela grabbed another and punched them in the face, and Karlamine zipped ahead a few feet and took out three of the terrorists. Irina and Xenovia followed her example and jumped forward, before cutting down more of them. Karen and Kenny moved up together and took out more.

"Well then, why don't we start getting serious here," Azazel asked Katerea reaching into his jacket. He then pulled out what looked like a lance-like golden dagger with a purple jewel at the end of the handle. "I'm so bored right now, are you?"

Katerea looked at the dagger with suspicion. "What're you holding?" She demanded.

"Something much more interesting than war. Call it my hobby."

Down on the ground, Kenny and Karen put there back together. Scowls on their faces, as they get ready for any more attacks. But as she faced forward, Karen noticed Azazel holding his new toy and gasped. "No way," she said, getting Kenny's attention and he looked his shoulder.

"This is the Downfall Dragon Spear," Azazel said, holding up the dagger as the purple jewel started glowing. "It's an artificial Sacred Gear developed by yours truly. Balance Break."

The dagger transformed into a large ball of light that shined brightly. Kenny watched it happen with his sister, before noticing that his Sacred Gear's green jewel was shining too. Looking back at Azazel, he was shocked to see that Govern-General of the Fallen Angels reappear after the light dissolve. He was now covered in golden dragon armor with purple gems. It's similar to Vali's dragon armor, more than his own dragon-samurai armor.

"Armor of the Fallen Dragon," Azazel announced with a pitchfork shaped Spear of Light in his right hand, and his Fallen Angel wings dissolve and disappeared. "Downfall Dragon Another Armor."

"He can do that?"

Karen sighed. "He calls his work a hobby, but I think he's just obsessed."

Azazel then gave Katerea a 'come here' gesture. "Now, come here."

This enraged Katerea as snakes formed around her back. Growling, she then launched herself. "I'll kill you!"

 _ **SLASH!**_

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Katerea screamed in total agony as Azazel pasted her. Using his Spear of Light to cut out dead across into her left side. As blood shot out of the gaping wound like a geyser, her hair came undone, and her scepter and parts of her clothing was destroyed

Azazel was satisfied with the result.

Trying to keep, Katerea turned to him and pulled one last stunt. Using her powers, she stretched her arms far out. Elongating and enlarging them and her fingers. "I'm not necessarily needed for the return of my master!" She yelled wrapping her tentacle arms and fingers around Azazel's left arm. "If I can take out one of the Three Great Powers, then I welcome death!"

Her face became more monstrous, as parts of her skin turned purple. She was now going to use her new powers to self-destruct.

"I'LL DESTROY MYSELF FOR GLORY!"

"Destroy yourself? Ha! I don't want to mock your hopes and dreams, but it doesn't seem worth it."

Azazel used his Spear of Light to then cut off his left.

This shocked Katerea and made her back away. However, Azazel wasn't letting her get away, and threw the spear at her. "You'll still die!"

 _STAB!_

The spear went right truth the left side of Katerea's head.

The woman screamed a high-pitched wail of agony, as she body dissolved and disappeared. Katerea Leviathan was dead.

Azazel remained in the sky as his arm stump bled out. "But I'm only willing to give up an arm for you," he said. Reverting back to normal, he used his magic to close off the wound and stop the bleeding. The dagger was gone, and only the purple jewel of it remained. As it floated down, Azazel let it fall into his hand. "And yet there's still room for improvement, but I guess I could use you for a while longer." The Fallen Angel then gave the jewel a kiss.

Kenny blink with a surprised expression. "Talk about badass," he whispered.

"It's not over yet," said Rias as she flew by him. "We've still got these guys to take out."

"Right," Kenny said, before holding the Sword in his left hand and stretch out to his left side. The Sacred Gear and Sword were cloaked in a furiously flaming silver aura. And the blade of the ancient weapon turned bright white and green jewel lit up. "Everyone! Get down!"

Everyone fighting turned to Kenny and saw him about to release his attack. So, they quickly got out of the way.

With them out of the way, Kenny slashed the Sword to the right.

 _SHHHHHHHIIIIINNNNNKKKK!_

Making it larger than before, Kenny watched as the massive arch flew across the field taking out every magician in its way.

The arch continued on until every last magician was gone. The attack then slowly disintegrated and disappeared.

Kenny sighed in relief, with steam coming off the Sword. It was finally over.

 _ **CLASH!**_

Something behind him suddenly crashed into the ground behind him, knocking him forward and off his feet. Landing with a grunt, Kenny quickly got up and turned around to see a large crater with a dust cloud coming out of it. "What the hell?"

Out of the crater crawled out Azazel. Though he didn't look all the fazed by the attack. "You got me. Must be losing edge," he said to himself, before looking up at the sky. "Bad, Vali."

Kenny whipped around to see that the White Dragon Emperor was floating in the air in front of them. After being gone for most of the fight, he was final showing himself again. "Sorry, Azazel. Things looked more interesting on this side," he said.

Karen glared at him with suspicion. "Vali, what are you doing?"

Kenny's eyes widened for a moment, before glaring at Vali. "It was you. You're the traitor!" he said accusingly.

Azazel stood up and dusted himself off. "While that may seem like that, I'm not convinced that he's working for Aku," he said, surprising Kenny and Karen. He then sprouted his wings and flew into the air. "Which does lead me to only one question."

He stopped when he was hovering in front of Vali a few feet away.

"You know Shemhaza, My Vice Governor-General. Well, he's recently informed me of a faction that the First Legion's been shifting its focus not only in finding Kenny and the Sword, but also into gather new members from the dangerous elements and members of the Three Great Powers. To build an army from other factions that have started to pop up. The Army of Darkness."

That surprised many on the ground. "Army of Darkness?" Kenny looked up at the conversation with wide eyes.

"So, the First Legion of Darkness is changing, in their war against us," Sirzechs interrupted. "It makes sense, with them reforming and coming back. And just by the title, they've become more powerful than before."

"Whoever's in charge must be strong," Serafall said. "But why would anyone gather such dangerous people together?"

"So. I bet I can guess who's leading you," Azazel said with confidence. "Has to be Orphis, the Ouroboros Dragon, right?"

Rias was shocked by that, and even looked afraid. "Orphis?! It can't be!" She exclaimed.

Kenny looked at him with confusion. "Is that another dragon," he asked warily. If Rias was scared of this Orphis, then they couldn't be good news.

"The Infinite Dragon God, a dragon so strong, even God was afraid of him."

Kenny gulped. "So…Vali's with the Army of Darkness."

"Yes, it is true that I've sided with Orphis and we've helped formed the Army of Darkness with the First Legion," said Vali. "But believe me, neither one of us has the slightest interest in Aku or world domination. We're just in it to use our power. And that's all."

"And the First Legion made a deal with the both of you to do just that. Of course, if you helped the, which makes more sense," Azazel said. "Conspiring with Katerea seemed a little beneath you, but even so. Both of you had Devil Titles stolen, do I wasn't sure."

Serafall asked in shock, "He's a Devil King descendant, too?"

"What are you saying," demanded Rias.

Vali hit his hand against his chest and spoke to all that listened.

"My name is Vali—Vali Lucifer."

That revelation sent a shockwave that rock the minds and hearts of all, expect.

Behind his helmet and mask, Vali smiled wickedly. "I am a direct descendant of one of the dead Devil Kings. My mother was a human, so I'm a half-blood. My father was the grandson of the former Great Devil King Lucifer."

Rias looked in shock, unable to believe what she was hearing. "No…It can't be true."

"How is this possible," asked Karen, also in shock.

Sirzechs frowned. "Of course. Half-human. There's no way we could have known."

"While you have the blood of the _real_ Devil King, since you are also a human, you just happened to be able to be possessed by the Vanishing Dragon," Azazel said before shrugging. "So basically, your very existence is a joke."

"I would go with 'miracle' personally, but to each their own." Vali then further proved it by having several Devil wings appearing from his back. Just like Michael and Azazel.

"Look at his wings!" Asia exclaimed with fright.

Michael grimly lowered his head. "Dear God."

Even Azazel looked a bit troubled, as Vali's wings disappeared. "I have a feeling this one will be the best White Dragon Emperor the world has ever known," he said. "Past, present, and future."

"The best dragon ever," whispered Kenny.

"Kenny Kurosawa." Vali turned to Kenny and brought him out of his thoughts. "Fate can be cruel, wouldn't you agree?"

Kenny scowled at him, but didn't answer.

"I'm the strongest dragon, and I carry with me the blood of the Devil King," he said with his wings glowing brightly. Behind him, Kenny could see Albion appearing. "But you are just a lowly human who was turned into a Devil. And now you have the fate of the whole world on your shoulders. That is to stay, take the Boosted Gear and that sword away, you are nothing."

Kenny just glared at Vali.

"It's disappointing. It's so disappointing it's funny. Even though we are rival Sacred Gears—you and I are as the sky to the earth. No more than that."

Kenny felt himself twitch slightly. "You got a point, Vali?"

"I do; I think you should try harder. You're to be the protector of the world, but you're still too weak. If you ever hope to beat me or Aku, it will require your full potential. Perhaps, you should try being an avenger? I could kill your sister if that would help."

Kenny's eyes widened.

Karen gasped in fright, taking a step back.

"If I take something as precious as that last remaining member of your family away from you, surely you would be able to act on that tragic fate. Karen would most likely be grateful for her murder. So, she can be reunited with the rest of your family in death," Vali said, further antagonizing Kenny. And it seemed to be working, as Kenny's body was shaking. The wind blow through his hair, as his eyes were shadowed over, and he was gritting his teeth in rage. "Yes, let's do that."

"Vali, you monster!" Karen yelled at him, shaking as she started to tear up.

"How can he be so cruel?" Asia exclaimed, also having tears.

Worried for her boyfriend, Rias turned to face him. "Oh, Kenny."

"…You're dead, Vali…" Kenny growled in fury, surprising Rias. "You're not taking her from me. Not Karen, or ANYTHING FROM ME!" As h yelled out to the heavens, his armband's jewel started to glow. Then the jewel of his Sacred Gear glowed extremely bright.

 **[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]**

In a burst of power, Kenny was in his samurai-dragon armor. "I don't care who they are!" He shouted. "No one hurts my family!"

Rias's eyes widened. "It's his Balance Breaker!"

"Look, Ablion. The boy's power has gone up exponentially," Vali said to his dragon. Watching Kenny as his body was covered in a glowing fiery red aura.

 **[The Sacred Gear uses strong feelings to sustain its power. You're facing pure rage from him right now. Well done. That is one of the most appropriate ways of drawing out the dragon.]**

Vali then further mocked Kenny. "So, what you're saying is, I'm even better at drawing out his dragon than he is at being one." Kenny's thrusters burst to life, and he rocketed into the sky towards Vali at breakneck speed.

 _CLASH!_

Vali blocked the attack with one arm, however, the Sword was able to cut into the armor.

Kenny acted quickly, and summoned his other sword. If Vali wanted his full potential, then he was going to get it. "Ascalon!"

 **[Blade!]**

The Ascalon sword slid out of the left gauntlet and Kenny swung at Vali's head. But Vali ducked down, then kicked Kenny away from him. Kenny was able to level himself in middle air and faced Vali. Both swords ready.

 **[The Dragon Slayer too? I won't be able to deflect cuts from that either.]**

Vali heard his dragon. "Alright, then I wouldn't let him cut me again." He powered up.

The two charged at one another.

 _ **CLASH!**_

"Kenny!" Rias shouted to her boyfriend and was about to run to him. However, she was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. The redhead looked to see it was her brother. "Let me go; he needs me!"

"At this point, both of their auras have passed their limits," he explained to her. "If you get too close to either of them, you'll burn and die."

"But I—"

 _CLASH! CHASH! CHASH!_

More clashing in the sky had Rias turning her head back to the fighting. Her eyes widening at the sight of red and white powers clashing against each other. "I can't just sit here and watch this!"

Kenny charged at Vali and swung Ascalon at him, but Vali moved back a few feet away. Kenny then quickly charged at him and cuts across his rival's stomach.

 **[Boost!]**

He boosted and started to swing both swords at Vali.

 **[Divide!]**

In an instant, Kenny's movement slowed as his power was divided.

 _BASH!_

"GAH!" Kenny coughed up blood when Vali zoomed and kicked him in the stomach. Sending the young man flying down to the ground and clashing. Struggling to crawl back up to his feet, Kenny cursed to himself. How could he have forgotten? Forgotten that Vali's able to divide his powers, even if he boosted.

"Are you all right?" Rias yelled with worry to him.

Kenny stood up. "I'm fine."

"Kenny, don't lose!" Gasper exclaimed.

"You can do it!" Karen cheered for her brother.

Kenny nodded to them, before turning to Vali. His Sacred Gear jewel started to glow. With everyone cheering him on, he couldn't lose in front of and then lose them.

"Adorable," Vali said, as his wings started to glow bright blue with tiny little particles coming off of them.

"What's he doing," Kenny asked Ddraig.

 **[He sent the extra energy he got from you out through his wings. By doing that, he can maintain his power at the upper limits of his capacity.]**

Kenny narrowed his eyes. So, no matter how powerful his abilities are, there's still a limit to what he can handle? This gave him an idea.

Tired of waiting, Vali extended out his hands, before charging white spheres of energy in them. "During the fight with Kokabiel, you were fighting for the sake of your friends, weren't you? Does this mean I should kill you friends, before I kill your sister!?"

He threw them at the group of Devil. More pacifically, at Asia. The young girl prepared her for the worst.

 _SLICE! SLASH!_

Kenny was quick to jump in front of her and cut the two spheres in half, destroying them in an explosion.

"What about her?" Vali exclaimed, and went straight of Rias.

"NO!"

 _BASH!_

Using his thrusters, Kenny charged and tackled into Vali. Pushing him up into the blood red sky. "You touch her or Asia, I'll kill you, motherfucker!" Kenny roared in fury.

"That's it! Hate me more! Get angrier! Get stronger and stronger for me." Vali yelled as if obsessed with the adrenaline of the fight. "Let's have a real fight!"

Grabbing Kenny's head, Vali blasted him away and back with several painful magical circles.

Kenny yelled in agony as he was thrown back, but quickly stopped with the use of his thrusters. This was far from over. "Ddraig, transfer power to Ascalon!"

 **[Transfer!]**

The power being transferred to the sword inside of the left gauntlet. Kenny then had the Sword being held in the same left hand. It too being cloaked in the power of Ascalon.

 _SLICE!_

Kenny cuts across Vali's face, shattering parts of his mask and helmet on the left side. That's it. That was what Kenny was looking for. So, he stabbed the Sword into Vali's shoulder. Breaking throw the white armor and drawing blood, as Vali grunted in pain. "Do it again!"

 **[Transfer!]**

"He's transferring power to Vali?" Rias exclaimed in shock.

Kenny pushed the Sword deeper into Vali. Vali tried to grab him, but the Red Dragon Samurai swatted his arm away with his free right arm, before punching him in the face. "Not happening!" He exclaimed. "You can only handle so much power, so I'm going to overload your system, bastard!"

Vali's wings started to take on a greenish glow. Seeing that, Kenny pulled out the Sword and slightly cut the chest of the White Dragon's armor. He then kicked him away.

"And if you can't divide against Ascalon, then you can't protect yourself against this! ARMOR BREAKER!"

The cut he left on Vali glowed, surprising the silver-haired boy.

 _SLICE!_

Just like in the Rating Game, that cut grew larger and dug in deeper. His Scale-Mail armor was destroyed in an instant, and Vali yelled in pain as a large sword appeared on his chest. Cutting across his chest, but unlike the time Kenny first used the technique, it didn't wound him too badly.

Even so, it did cause Vali to fall to the ground with a bleeding gash in his chest. Clenching his wound in pain, he looked up as Kenny slowly landed a few feet in front of him. Flicking the blood of the Sword. "That's what I'm talking about," he grunted, coughing up some blood. "You completely blew away my Sacred Gear. See, I knew you could hold your own if you just tried. It's what I expected from my rival."

Kenny watched as Vali stood to his feet. He gasped in shock when Vali's body glowed, and his armor returned. "Damn!"

 **[It wouldn't be over until the other person is unable to fight any longer. This is how dragons battle.]**

After Ddraig spoke, Kenny noticed out of the corner of his eye that the jewel of his left gauntlet was glowing and flashing. "What's wrong?"

 **[The armband is reaching the limit of its effectiveness.]**

Kenny silently cursed to himself. This was happening because he was still too weak again. If he lost the armor, then he's going to die.

 **[Run away, or you'll die.]**

"That's not an opinion, Ddraig," Kenny said to his dragon. Then he noticed something on the ground at his feet. Looking down, he saw that it was one of Vali's jewels. One that he cut during the fighting. It must have fallen off when he used the Armor Breaker move.

And just like that, Kenny came up with a bold and extremely reckless plan.

"Ddraig, the Sacred Gear evolves in response to what I'm feeling, right," he asked. Reaching down, Kenny grabbed the jewel with his left hand.

 **[Yes, but before you do anything rash, are you really ready to die?]**

Kenny smirked. "Well, there's a saying in my family; Nothing worth having is easily attained. Sometimes you must fight for what is yours—and what you believe in!" He exclaimed and held up the jewel to the sky. His left hand's crystal started to glow, and the Sword in his right hand started to shine.

 **[Hahahaha! You really are your ancestor's descendant with that resolve I've always liked about you! Now, let me show you my determination! I am the mass of power known as the Red Dragon Emperor. We will survive this together as true partners! Kenny Kurosawa?!]**

"Yeah!"

"What can you do so late in the game," Vali asked with a bored tone.

"It's not over until I say it's over, dickhead! And I'm going to beat you by taking your power!"

 _SHATTER!_

All were extremely shocked when Kenny smashed the Welsh Dragon jewel that was on the back of his right hand into pieces, and drove into it the Vanishing Dragon jewel.

"Kenny, no!" Rias shouted to him. And she right to worry, as the Occult Research watched Kenny drop the Sword and grab his right hand.

Screaming out in agony, with blue and green light surrounding and sparking all around him. It hurt more than any pain he's ever felt. Spears of Light, Riser's attacks, and even silver bullets were nothing compared to what he was going through now.

"Are you trying to take my power," Vali asked, sounding amused.

Kenny gritted his teeth and growled, trying to fight the pain. "Kiba managed to fuse Holy and Devil powers together. I can, too. I'm going to take your vanishing power, combine with my Sacred Gear and Sword's righteousness, and then kick your ass!" He yelled, bending down and picking up the Sword, making it shine again. As he stood up straight, Kenny heard Albion.

 **[Rather reckless. We are conflicting existences. To do that would be suicide.]**

 **[So you know, Albion, possessing this particular master has taught me something important. Even a fool can make the impossible possible, as long as he never gives up!]**

Kenny grinned at Ddraig's response, even though in a great amount of pain. "And I'm that fool! I'm the fool that'll overcome this pain and take you down!" The Red Dragon Samurai yelled at the top of his lungs and let go of his right arm when it was starting to glow a bright blue fire.

 **[Vanishing Dragon, Power is Taken!]**

Kenny pointed the Sword out at Vali, giving Vali a good view when the fires went away. Revealing his right gauntlet was now white as Vali's armor, with black claws and the green jewel was replaced with the blue one. After showing off the result of taking his opponent's power, Kenny grabbed the Sword with both hands and got ready to fight.

And with Albion's response, Kenny could get that Vali's also shocked at the sight.

 **[Impossible. This is impossible.]**

 **[You've definitely taken years off your life. Most devils live almost forever, but you will not be one of them.]**

"Don't worry. I didn't even want to, anyways," Kenny said with a grin. "I'm still going to stop Aku from returning before I do! And that means taking you out, Vali!"

Vali only found it funny and laughed. "This is fun. My turn to play seriously," he said, before flying up into the air. Kenny watched as Vali spread his wings outs. Making them larger and start to glow.

 **[Half Dimension!]**

Blue and white ripples of energy came out from the wings. Kenny watched anxiously as Vali pointed his hand at the school building. The White Dragon then started to slowly close his hand, and everyone watched as the building shrank under his powers. "What's he doing?" He exclaimed.

"Vali is warping the dimensions," Michael said. "It's a very dangerous action."

"Wait, how is that fair?" Rias exclaimed.

"It isn't fair at all." Azazel said, flying down and landing right in front of the redhead. "Oh, what are we going to do with our two fighting dragon lovebirds? He'll have to want more to win."

Kenny heard him and knew he was right. Vali wasn't going to go down just because he now had another power to go with his other two. He needed to do more.

"Hey, Red Dragon Samurai. Kenny!" Azazel called out to him.

Kenny turned his head and looked over his shoulder at him. "What do you want?"

"Let me make sure this is simple, so you'll understand. That power he has divides things around it in half," Azazel started exampling with a mischievous smirk. "That means Rias Gremory will be divided too."

Kenny gasped.

"Your girlfriend, your sister, everyone you care about here will be divided. And what do you think will happen when they are? Simple. They'll all cease to exist. And disappear forever."

Kenny just stood there, listening to every word with horror.

Rias? Disappearing forever?

It couldn't be true.

The thought of living a life without the redhead was unbearable. He loved her.

His mind flashed back to that night he held her in his arms, believing that she was dead.

"Come now, Azazel," Vali said with a humored. "Surely you can't expect that to do anything for—"

 _SLICE!_

"SHUT UP!" Kenny shouted as he slashed across Vali's chest. Cutting deep into it and causing blood to come out.

Vali coughed up as he was sent crashing to the ground a few meters away.

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

Kenny shout out to the red sky above as his both his Sacred Gear, his right gauntlet, and the Sword started to glow. An intense amount of power exploded from his body in the form of glowing green and blue flames that were sent everywhere. The leaders of the factions quickly put up shields to protect everyone from the power, as if they were to come into contact with them, they'd be burnt alive.

Azazel laughed out loud at it all, also shielding himself. All around them, trees and building were destroyed by the powers of the Boosted and Divide Gears. "This fight it awesome! His power increases this much just to continue having Rias around."

 **[Boost!]**

With that one last boost, Kenny rocketed towards Vali.

Just as he was getting up, Vali saw Kenny right for him and launched into the air.

 _STAB!_

Only for Kenny to change directions and stab him right in the chest!

 _BASH!_

Kenny then punched him and pulled out the Sword, causing more pain for Vali as tried to fly away. "Where did that speed come from?" He asked with blood in his mouth.

"TRY TOUCHING ANYONE I LOVE AND CARE ABOUT! I DARE YOU!" Kenny roared in blinding rage, rocketing towards Vali at speeds the White Dragon couldn't out run. "MY SISTER, KAREN!"

 _BANG!_

Kenny kicked Vali right in the face.

"SONA AND HER PEERAGE!"

 _SHATTER!_

Kenny brought the Sword down on Vali's head, while Vali tried to lean his head back. The Sword cuts the mask and helmet, breaking it. Showing Vali glaring at Kenny with a bloody mouth and scar down his face.

"THE PHOENIX MAIDS!"

 _SLICE!_

Kenny cut across his torso again.

He then grabbed Vali by the head.

 **[Divide! Divide!]**

"MY FRIENDS AND MY GIRLS!"

After draining Vali of his powers, Kenny threw Vali into the ground. Making his body get stuck in the dirt.

Kenny then held the Sword in both hands and held it over his head, charging a massive Red Dragon Slash. When it turned bright white, Kenny shouted, "AND I'LL NEVRE LET YOU HARM RIAS! RED DRAGON SLASH!"

 _SSSHHHHHIIIIINNNNKKKKK!_

The white arch raced towards Vali.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

The explosion caused from the impact was massive, as the Slash cut a deep crevasse into the ground.

All looked on in amazement at the moment of destruction caused by Kenny, as he slowly landed on the ground. Staring at the crevasse and the billowing smoke coming out of it.

"Did he get him," asked Asia.

Kenny stood there for a moment. Waiting to see if anything was going to happen, or if Vali was still alive.

But there was only silence.

With a sigh, Kenny had his armor disappear. It was over, and he felt weak and tired.

"That's it!"

Kenny gasped and his eyes widened in shock and horror. As the smoke cleared, Vali came floating out of the crevasse. Badly injured, even more than Kenny was, with his armor off and his shirt and jacket destroyed. Leaving him shirtless, and showing his bloodied and carved up torso.

"That's what I wanted from you," Vali said with a wild grin, as he landed on the ground. Now craving the battle more than ever. "This is so interesting!"

Even the members of the Occult Research Club were horrified that he could still be alive after that fight. "How can he still stand up?" Xenovia exclaimed.

"Kenny, get out of there!" Rias yelled worriedly.

"Alright. Think you can handle something stronger, even without your Scale-Mail?" Vali asked. "It's the Juggernaut." But Albion was quick to respond.

 **[Forget it, Vali. That is not the best choice for this situation.]**

Kenny got ready to fight, as Vali started to chant. "I, one who awakens, to the supremacy…"

 **[Boost!]**

Kenny wasn't going to back down yet. He glared as Vali's body and wings started to glow blue.

 **[Vali! Are you asking me to adapt to this power?]**

"…and join with me?"

 _ **SHATTER!**_

Suddenly, the top of the barrier that protected the school crated, before completely falling apart when someone crashed through it.

The person crashed to the ground right in front of Vali. Kenny looked surprised at the person, who turned out to be a young man with short black hair dressed in ancient Chinese armor that was used during the Three Kingdoms period. He was also equipped with a staff.

Vali seemed annoyed at the presence of the young man. "Bikou, what are you doing here?"

"We're finally going to fight with the Northern Earth Gods, so I was sent to find you and bring you back," said Bikou with his staff over his shoulder.

"I see. It's about time."

"Who are you?" Kenny demanded, getting both their attentions.

"That's Bikou," said Azazel as he walked towards Kenny's side. "A descendant of the Victorious Fighting Buddha."

Kenny's eyes widened and he looked at Bikou. "He's related to Son Wukong?"

"I have to say, Bikou, I never expected you to become a member of the Army of Darkness. Hell must have frozen over. On the other hand, the White Dragon and Son Goku do look good together."

Bikou laughed heartily. "Well, charm and beauty do run in my family, so I look good with just about anybody."

Kenny narrowed his scowling eyes. "So, I take it you're leaving now."

"That's right. Sorry Red Dragon Samurai, but as much as I want to stick around and play, I'm afraid that I'll have to say goodbye."

Kenny was silent for a moment, while looking to Vali. There was an intense and deadly silence as Kenny glared at the silver-haired boy, and Vali just smirk right back at him.

After a moment, Kenny said in a low, threatening voice. "Vali... tell Orphis... Tell them all... Whoever comes, whoever it is... I'll kill them. I'll kill them all."

Vali's smirk grew. "Sure, you will."

Bikou then spun his staff, before slamming one end into the ground. A black portal appeared underneath them, and the two started to sink into it.

"When our battle continues, we should make this fight more intense. Make sure you get stronger, Kenny."

And with that, Vali and Bikou disappeared.

After a moment of silence, Kenny dropped down to his knees and dropped the Sword. Panting heavily after the exhausting fighting and battle with Vali. Not to mention the fact that he was just going out of his Scale Mail armor that used up a lot of his strength.

Azazel stared at him with an impressed expression. "Even if it was only for a short moment, he released an explosive amount of power. He's out of steam," he said.

Rias then came running past the Fallen Angel and rushed towards Kenny with a panicked expression. "Kenny!"

Kenny turned his head to her with a slight smile. "It's alright, Rias," he said weakly. Rias got down on her knees and hugged his head close to her breasts. He weakly placed a hand on her right hand. "It's okay…You're safe. You're still here with me."

"Oh, Kenny," Rias said lovingly and gave him a kiss on the head.

* * *

About the battle, the armies of the three big powers came in and carried out the processing of cleaning up the school. Sirzechs, Serafall, and Michael could be seen giving orders to subordinates of all three factions. With some restoring the school to it normal size, and even repairing the gym that was destroyed. The corpse of the magicians Kenny killed were carried out of the old school building, and the mess was cleaned up inside.

"Finally, a joint effort between all of us," Rias said as she, Akeno, and Sona stood beside each other.

"It looks like we really have achieved peace this time, doesn't it," Akeno asked.

Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Michael walked over to the Governor-General. "Apologies, Azazel; Katerea was one of our internal issues," said the Devil King.

"Vali from our side cause problems, as well," Azazel said to him. "And, it was my mistake not to nip that in the bud a long time ago."

Michael turned his head to Sirzechs. "Everything truly is starting anew."

Kenny limped his way over to them, and stood before Michael. While he was still upset about Asia being banished, and all the painful events that happened because of it, he was willing to give the Angel a chance to redeem himself. "Excuse me, Michael? I wanted to ask you something."

Michael turned and smiled. "Yes, how may I help you, young Kurosawa."

Kenny then said, "I know that Asia and Xenovia forgave you, but I just want to know; do you want to make it up to them? For letting them get banished?"

His face turned sad. "As long as it's within my power, I'd do anything to right our wrong," he admitted, as Asia and Xenovia were standing by and listening.

After hearing that, Kenny smiled. "Then you should know that it would mean the world to them if they could pray again, even if they are Devils."

Asia and Xenovia, who stood beside each other behind Kenny, gasped.

Hearing his wish, Michael showed a surprised expression. However, the Chief of the Angels gave a thankful and happy smile to Kenny, realizing that he truly was Jack's descendent. A strong man with a heart of gold. Michael turned his head to Xenovia and Asia. "Well ladies, is that the truth?"

"Yes." Both girls said simultaneously.

"I want nothing more than to give you that chance again, but let me ask you this. Would you still pray, even though you know God isn't here anymore?"

"Yes," Asia said with honesty. "Even if there is no God, I would love to be able to pray; it brings me comfort."

"Same for me," Xenovia said with a hand over her heart. "I'd appreciate the chance to give thanks to God as well as to you, Chief Michael."

"We'll ask the same on their behalf," said a familiar hard voice. Kenny, Xenovia, and Asia turned around to see Father Leonardo and Irina walking up to them. "Please let them pray."

Xenovia could understand the Grand Exorcist asking for them to pray again, but Irina too? "Irina."

Irina turned to her blue-haired friend with a look of guilt. "I didn't know the entire story, and I was so devastated when I thought you had betrayed us. I'm so sorry."

"Well, don't be like that; there's nothing to apologize for," Xenovia told her friend with a smile.

Irina then turned to Asia. "Asia, what I said to you was mean-spirited and just plain cruel."

"Oh, not at all, I'm used to it anyway," Asia said with a small smile.

The chestnut-haired girl then turned to Kenny. Her look of guilt grew, and she looked like she was going to start tearing up. "Kenny, you were my childhood friend and yet I've said so many horrible things about you and your family. I even was willing to kill you…"

"Oh, shut up," Kenny said with a roll of his eyes and surprised Irina greatly by pulling her into a hug. Irina blushed brightly, before Kenny pulled away from her and smiled nice and big at her. "You're my friend who I haven't seen in years and you don't even give me a hug. And I know you said those things because you were tricked. You're still the same good person I've met all those years ago."

Irina gasped in surprise at his words. Her eyes started to tear up again as her lips formed a big smile.

"How cute," said Serafall with a smile as she stared at Kenny. "A friendship between the believers in the Devil and God, and childhood friends united again."

Sirzechs turned to Michael and asked, "Michael, can you do it? Perhaps granting them their wish would be a symbol of our peace."

Michael nodded to him and smile. "Yes. Besides, I seriously doubt two Devils that don't receive damage when they pray will be the end of the world."

All three girls put their hands together and bowed their heads to pray. However, just as they were beginning their prayers, Xenovia and Asia yelped in pain when they were zapped with the pain in their heads.

Michael chuckled a little. "Give it time ladies. I have to return to headquarters and change the system first. Something I should have done a long time ago."

Kenny's attention was then turned to Azazel with the man said with a smirk, "I think I'll stay here for a while. I can't believe how much I like this place." He then noised that Kenny was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, with Karen walking over to stand beside her brother and expressing the same look. "Don't be too shocked. I told you I would do something for you that only I could do."

"Well, for what it's worth…thank you," Kenny said. "But what will you do?"

But instead of the answer he wanted, the black-haired teenager just got a wave from the Fallen Angel. "I'm tired. I'm going home," he said before turning to Exdor. "Come on."

Exdor nodded and walked with the Fallen Angel, before the two vanished in a magic circle. In the sky, the other Fallen Angels followed suit and disappeared.

"Your boss is weird," Gasper said to Karen.

"Tell me about it," she said.

Kenny walked over to Michael. "Thank you, Michael," he said to the Angel with a bow. "I hope to repay you."

"But you already have," Michael said, surprising Kenny. "You were right to call us out on our failures, and have done a distinguish service. It is _me_ who should be hoping to repay your actions today."

Kenny shook his head with a smile. "You don't have to. I only hope that we'll become good allies."

A few feet away, Xenovia was talking with Irina and Father Leonardo. Then she overheard Kenny talking to Michael and listened. She was amazed by Kenny's repose. She finally understood. It's not because he had the power of a Dragon, or is the protector of the future. It's because Kenny Kurosawa's a good man, the kind that attracts people like Rias and Asia.

Michael spread his wings and prepared to ascend with the other Angels. "And so, I must return to Heaven to report on the peace agreement," he and the Angels turned into blinding lights as they rise up into the sky. "Next, we will work on measures against the Army of Darkness. Farewell."

And then the lights disappeared, with the Angels all gone.

"Kenny." The young man turned around to see Asia running towards him. Her face having a blush and tears in her eyes. "Oh, Kenny. I love you!" She exclaimed out of pure love and kissed him right on the lips. Time seemed to have frozen for them, as Kenny looked at her in shock.

"What did you just say?! Hey, Asia!" Rias demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, my goodness," Akeno said with a hand on her cheek and giggled. "Asia, I like how bold you're getting to be." The other members of the Occult Research Club, the Phoenix Maids, and X-9 watched with smiles, while Karen looked with a mischievous grin and pose.

Sirzechs and Grayfia watched from afar. "Well. I guess it was an important factor after all, wasn't it?" Said the red-haired man.

"What do you mean," asked Grayfia.

"Kenny Kurosawa. The true source of his power."

After Asia was done kissing him, she hugged him. Kenny could only smile at her and pat her on the head. He then noticed Xenovia and saw that she seemed lost in her little world. "Xenovia! Why aren't you happier? You can start praying again!"

Xenovia stumbled with her words at first. "Oh. Yeah. But um—" she stopped for a moment. Was Kenny always this handsome? She gasped at her thoughts with a blush and averted her eyes. "No. I—I mean thank you."

Kenny smile and nodded.

Rias and Akeno smiled at the boy too. No matter what, he always shows how good natured he was. "Now," the redhead started. "Club activities start tomorrow!"

"You got it, Rias!"

* * *

The next came, and after school was let, the Occult Research Club arrived at the old schoolhouse with Sona and Tsubaka to discuss the next order of business. However, what got was a surprise.

"And so, starting from this day forward, I have become the advisor for the Occult Research Club," said Azazel as he sat in Rias's desk with a smirk. Everyone in the room was staring at him, at first wondering what the hell he was doing. But now they got their answer.

Rias frown with her crossed under breasts. "Wait, you can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am; I asked Sirzechs and everything. He told me I should talk to Serafall's little sister about it."

Kenny and everyone looked at Sona. "Please tell me he's joking." Kenny pointed to Azazel.

Sona closed her eyes and looked away with a light flush. "Look, I didn't have much of a choice; if I didn't agree with it my sister threatened the worst."

"Like what?"

Sona smiled nervously. "She…uh said she'd come instead."

"…I see."

Rias glared mockingly at her friend. "So basically, what you mean is you sold us out."

Sona adjusted her glasses. "Any, I'll leave you to it," she said in a hurry and left the room with Tsubaki.

"Hey, Sona!"

But it was too late, and the door closed. Kenny sighed. Great, now he was going to have to deal with Karen's Fallen Angel boss now? He turned back to Azazel and noticed that he had his left arm back. But didn't he just get it cut off during the fight? "So, how is it that you have that arm again."

"Oh?" Azazel rolled up his sleeve, and to everyone's surprised he showed it was mechanical when it started to shift and transform. "This was something Exdor whipped up during our research together. It's an omnipotent arm. Something I've always wanted to equip."

He then had it turn into a rocket and had it fly around the room. Everyone ducked down to avoid it.

"Now, understand Sirzechs had one condition for me," he stated before the rocket arm returned to his body. After that, Azazel stood up. "I cannot stay here unless I provide a gift to you.

Gasper popped out of his box on the sofa. "Yeah? What kind of gift?"

"As long as I am here, I'll help you develop your immature Sacred Gears." The Devils all gasped, which made Azazel chuckle with that smirk of his. He pointed to Kenny. "The mysterious Boosted Gear with unexpected evolution," then to Kiba, "the Holy Devil Sword," and finally to Gasper, "and Forbidden Balor view. I can use the research that I've done to evolve them on an individual level. So, from now on you can call me Mister Azazel, okay?"

Kenny deadpanned. "Yeah, that's not happening.

"I'm looking forward to working with you all."

Azazel walked away from the desk to the windows as Rias started to protest. "Hold it; I never agreed to this; how can we even trust you?!"

"Oh yeah." Azazel turned back to the others. "Sirzechs gave me another message for _you_ , as well," he said directly to Rias.

She was taken aback by the news with a raised eyebrow. "Another message?"

"It seems when he stayed at Kenny's house previously, he learned the importance of a man's love for a woman." That was directed to Kenny. This couldn't be good. "Your passion for your girlfriend and friends is what powers the Red Dragon Emperor, and that's what'll charges your powers."

"Okay. So, what are you saying," Kenny asked.

"All right, then. This is an official order in the name of the great Devil King Lucifer. All of the current female members of the Occult Research Club are hereby directed to move in with Kenny immediately. They you go."

Kenny may have actually broken, because he fell back and passed out.

* * *

Far away from civilization was a barren wasteland. It's ground cracking and devoid of all life, turning a red tint as the sun shined down on it. There was nothing, but two figures trekking across the land.

"I see," Ophis said, walking beside a hooded, cloaked man. "So that's why you created the Army of Darkness."

"And now it's yours to command," the man said.

"Why did you hand it over to me? Not that I don't appreciate it.

"You are the Infinite Dragon God. With you commanding, there will be more that'll be persuaded and rally to our side."

"Even if I had no intention of joining Aku? And what about Vali and those that join him."

The man stopped and turned to her. His face was unable to be seen. "Simple, I wanted those that'll require our little samurai to use his full potential. And then, when our Lord returns, even with his full powers, Kurosawa will fall."

Ophis looked at him with her expression unchanged. "So, what you want us to do," she asked.

"Keep the Alliance and the samurai's attention and eyes on you," the man said, before looking forward. "And away from this place." The man walked forward a few steps, as Ophis remained where she was. He then stopped, and reached into his cloak.

Pulling out a gold cup with a tightly sealed lid on it.

"As you know, this is where it helped," the man said, before beginning to take off the lid. "Where it all started. Where it all ended."

Once he pulled the lid off, the man dropped it. He then held the cup out in front of him.

"And now, it will begin again."

He turned the cup over, pouring out a black, slug-like liquid.

The liquid hit the ground, before seeping into the cracks of the ground. Ophis just watched it all from a few feet away. Watching as the last of the liquid escaped from the cup, and it all went deep into the ground.

The man dropped the cup, and stepped back to stand next to Ophis.

The two then waited.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Suddenly, bursting out of the earth was a jagged black tree. It grew until it was as tall as a man.

It then stopped, and remained still.

The man and Ophis stared at the tree, with the sun right behind its jagged crown-like top.

"Aku shall return. Now, all we need to do…is wait."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **AN:**

 **You know what, there is nothing else to say. Other than I've decided to never this season like this, and will put the story on hiatus until I get back to work on it.**

 **Thank you very much for reading. "The Red Dragon Samurai" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and if you want me to keep writing this story, then please leave a REVIEW. I would really appreciate it if you do. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please PM me or write it out in the review.**

 **Until next time, goodbye, farewell, and amen.**


End file.
